My Enemy, My Friend
by Jean Cooper
Summary: But for some goddess only knows reason she had given him the ability to make me boil with rage in five minutes or less. And of course that had to be accompanied with his inhuman ability to bite off your head and suck out your soul humor/drama/romance
1. Did they Kill Each Other?

**Hello everyone. If you're here its because you either were forced to be here or you like my summary. So…this is a love hate laugh until your sides hurt fic…hopefully. I've been told that some people don't have a sense of humor :O Also…this fic is going to be my first written in 1st person POV so if I screw up please kindly let me know. And I'll probably swap Character POV for creative purposes(But there will be headers). Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. Flames will be extinguished…and please don't flame me because I said that…I'm scared of fire.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters- just the game my PSP GBA and GameCube.**

* * *

**_Prologue: Claire's P.O.V._**

"Well Mary, I think I'm going to take my leave," I said with a smile, tossing my dirty blonde hair over my shoulder as I stood. The dark eyed girl across the table from me never removed her eyes from her manuscript.

"Is it 1:00 already?" she said, her glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose ever so slightly as she finished writing her sentence. She put the pen down and stood up, placing her arms over her head as she gave a cat like stretch. I giggled at her appearance, thinking of Ann's cat Goober. "What's so funny?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

"Sorry…it's just you stretch like Ann's cat. Every time you do that…the way your back arches," I laughed for a few moments as she glared at me with a faint blush crossing her cheeks. "Well," I looked at my watch again. "I'll see you tomorrow Mary. Try to keep your head." She laughed at me in a way that just made me want to hug her because she looked so cute. I mean, sometimes with Mary and Popuri, there are times when they look so cute you just want to pinch their cheeks like a grandma.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" she asked even though she knew the answer. After all it was the same one she received every day since I'd found out he came here at 1:30. That's why I had made a point of leaving the library at exactly 1:00 every day for the almost the entire year I've been here.

I would show up at precisely 10:00 and talk to Mary every morning with the exception of Monday and Thursday and holidays. Mary was my best friend and we liked almost the exact same things- except for him. She liked him and I loathed his existence; and yet Mary seemed determined to make us friends- despite the mutual 'I hate you with the white hot intensity of a thousand bright suns' that I shared with the blacksmith's apprentice. One of the only thing we shared.

"I won't stay longer," I replied with a smirk. But Mary returned it with one of her own.

Let me be the one to tell you that smirks do not suit the pretty librarian in anyway. It made her look evil…which in retrospect was probably what she was feeling like. For all I know she was PMSing and woke up saying 'How can I make Claire miserable today?' I reached for my jacket when I heard her.

"It's a shame a strong woman like you lets big old mean Gray run her off from her best friend on her birthday." I turned to her with narrowed eyes. "Why are you scared of Gray?"

Oh no she didn't. I wasn't afraid of anything- especially that loud mouth, rude, arrogant jerk!

"I am not scared of him," I growled out menacingly as I left my jacket hanging on the hook. I had taken Mary's bait- hook, line, and sinker. I didn't even notice her satisfied smile as I looked out the window. "You know what? The snow is picking up- so maybe I will stay here a little longer. Maybe it will let up before you **close** today." I stressed the word close to insinuate I was staying until 4 o'clock just for spite.

If she wanted me to stay- then I would. For her. And damn the results of the ticking time bomb she'd just created. I was not to be held responsible for anything that happened today. I shook my head and looked at her desk- the box and ripped paper littering the otherwise emculate area.

"How do you like your present?"

Mary looked at the box, a large smile on her face. "I needed an extra portfolio for my writing. Thank you so much Claire." I nodded and began to climb upstairs. "You're not going to **hide** up there are you?"

"NO!" I said loudly only to be silenced by the instinctive 'shhh' Mary gave me. "I'm going to find myself a very thick and interesting book so I'm not tempted to look away from it in his presence." I heard Mary scoff at me as I climbed upstairs in time to hear the bells on the door jingle- signaling my nemesis' arrival.

As I let my fingers graze over the spines of the books, while I mindlessly searched for an interesting title, my thoughts went back to the day I meet the evil one. My mortal enemy.

Well…perhaps I was being a little too harsh. But to say Gray and I were on peaceful terms was quite an overstatement as anyone in Mineral Town can tell you. Every time we tried to exchange words it ended up with bickering and arguing for whatever the reason.

It always seemed that when one of us finally swallowed our pride to try to start with a clean slate the other would always screw it up. Perhaps it was because both of us had a short fuse when it came to our tempers. Well…I didn't consider myself to have a short fuse- I could take a lot of crap before I blew up. But for some goddess only knows reason she had given Gray the ability to make me boil with rage in five minutes or less. And of course that had to be accompanied with his inhuman ability to bite of your head and suck out your soul.

I smiled wickedly to myself at the thought of Gray literally sucking out some one's soul. But I just made that part up. What Gray truly had was an inherited trait that caused him to unexpectedly verbally slaughter anyone that crossed his path when he was in a foul mood.

Especially so when that innocent bystander just happened to walk into his place of work while he was having an argument with his 'charming' grandfather about his lack of skill in the blacksmithing industry. Note the sarcasm.

Saibara was alright in my opinion. The old man and I got a long just peachy. Closest thing I had to a father…er…grandfather figure in a long time. He looked mean but was really just a big old teddy bear-and part grizzly. To my delight I'd seen him verbally slaughter Gray on more than one occasion; and to both my humor and my horror Manna. She deserved for it to happen but wow! She'd never seen it coming. First time since I'd been here that I'd seen the woman speechless, I believe.

"The Wizard of Oz…what the heck… I'll read it," I said out loud and pulled it off the shelf. I could hear Mary's giggling and the low murmur of the more than likely embarrassed jerk downstairs. So…our first meeting:

_I'd been walking into town and stopped at the blacksmith's shop. Barley had told me I would need a brush for my new foal Darkwing Duck,(let's get dangerous). I don't know why I'd named him that…(_a lot of my animals have Disney character names)_ So here I was, a paying customer entering the shop, and walked right into the granddaddy-pardon the pun- of all arguments. _

_When my eyes landed on Gray for the first time I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. I remember thinking that he was hot- but scary. And that I didn't think he looked good with that scowl on his face. I didn't know that was the only expression besides indifference that he had. But I had thought 'that guy would be a lot more friendly looking if he smiled'. Then he turned on me with that glare that I think I've received every single day since we met._

"_What are you looking at? Mind your own damn business…nosey brat." He had screamed at me in a way that I was not very accustomed to. I had immediately taken a step back in shock._

Look…I know he didn't say anything really mean…it was just how he said it…the way he shredded me to bits with his burning bright blue eyes. It wasn't that I was easy to ruffle- but the way he spoke to me- the way he looked at me…it caused me to feel something. It hurt and I nearly had cried. But I don't cry…ever. I haven't cried since I was nine years old. I stuffed those negative emotions deep down so they could come out years later as tumors or something. I was not one to be depressed- to cry over trivial things like some jerk that I'd just met yelling at me. Not anymore.

I didn't like people who had the ability to hurt my feelings...I cursed their existence. I had ignored him as his expression went from his angry scowl to his look of indifference. I had barley registered the old man scolding him as I acknowledge his actions towards me and did the only thing I knew how to do. I triggered my defense mechanism and returned to him the glare he'd given me and his angry outburst tenfold as he was giving a forced apology.

"_What is your problem you idiot?" I hissed out as my hands balled into fist and I stood with my legs locked in a stiff V stance. His eyes widened slightly but his actual expression never changed. "If you don't want people to know your business then maybe you should have your private conversations in another room instead of the shop where customers come in." I added as I folded my arms across my chest. I could see the corner of one side of his mouth twitch up in the smallest of smirks._

"_This had to do with my job," he said coldly as he mimicked my folded arms and pulled his blue hat down to cover his eyes. I narrowed my eyes but Saibara diverted my attention by striking up a conversation._

"_Don't mind my grandson, Gray . He's just an apprentice who's growing too big for his breeches. He is impatient and wants to know why I won't approve his work." I looked over at the tool the old man gestured too. _

"_Well how long have you been doing this?" I asked the old man who smiled at me_

"_Probably longer than the ages of the two of you added together." I gave a jerk of my head in the idiot's direction._

"_Then he should listen to you. I'm sure you're not just being mean. His work looks good to me…" I saw Gray's head perk up "but what do I know about it. I'm sure that the harder he trains the better he'll get and you'll let him know when that happens. You can't just expect to be good at something right away or even after you've been doing it awhile." I smiled at the old man but continued to ignore the younger one behind me. "So…my name is Claire and I'm the new farmer." I extended my hand to the old man._

"_Sabaira the blacksmith." He shook my hand firmly. "What did you come in here for dear?" He added with a small smile._

"_Oh…I need a brush for my foal." I said with a small giggle while scratching the back of my head embarrassedly. The old man nodded and looked at Gray whom walked into the back room. Saibara walked into the side room right before Gray came back. He handed me the brush and I went to grab it from him. He held it tightly and stepped in closer to me. _

"_He you go brat," he'd said with a low teasing tone- but his indifferent face just forced me to believe that he was being an ass. _

"_Thank you, idiot," I replied with an obviously forced smile as I snatched the brush away. He looked away from me and I almost felt sorry for him. "You just need practice you know?" I added with the most sincerity I could gather. Evidently it wasn't enough._

"_What the hell would you know about it," he growled with a soul freezing glare and turned his back to me. I couldn't believe he'd bitten my head off twice. And I'd set myself up for it the second time. Foolish Claire…very foolish. So I did what any hurt person would do in the situation. I hit him in the back of the head with the brush. _

"_Jerk," I growled and stormed out of the shop._

So the first time I met Gray wasn't really that bad…the actual words exchanged. But the second meeting and the third…every time we met ended horrible, more horrible than the last. We could have a semi-cordial conversation but not for very long. There are just some people on this planet whom are put here just to be a gnat buzzing around your eyes. And Gray was my gnat.

I descended the stairs quietly hoping the two would be so engulfed with the conversation they were in that they wouldn't see me. Gray's obvious crush on my best friend made me sick. She deserved better than that idiot. I sneaked past them and sat in a chair and opened my book, blocking out their low chatter.

_**Gray's P.O.V.**_

I knew she was here when I walked in with Mary's wrapped present in my hand. I saw her overly large blue coat hanging on the coat rack, her pink fluffy scarf dangling as well.

I tried to give Mary a big smile as I handed her the gift despite the queasy feeling her smile gave my stomach. She opened it and put on the dangling bracelet, hugging me with a thank you. I blushed despite she'd given me one of those one armed friend hugs.

My mind wondered to why the farmer girl would still be at the library when I arrived. I knew she left here every day at one so I could spend time with Mary. Well…Mary had told me Claire left to give her time to spend with me…but I knew that was Mary's nice way of putting what Claire had said…probably something along the lines of " I'd rather die than be in the same room with that arrogant jerk while he tries to desperately woo you.

Yes…I knew Claire had discovered that I liked Mary. Mary had told me of Claire's 'humorous hypotheses back in the fall. I don't think I minded that Claire knew…but it bothered me that Mary had laughed it off as ridiculous and highly unlikely. I just needed time for Mary to see me as more than a friend, and to tell the truth I was glad Claire left so I would have time to spend with Mary- just the two of us.

But this was the one of the major brownie point winning days of the year and the annoying brat was here. So I'm selfish. So what if I was with Mary every afternoon for the rest of the year. This was her birthday. I looked at Mary's thoughtful expression and pointed to the coat as if I didn't know.

"Someone here?" I asked. Well more like stated.

"Yes. I asked Claire to stay since it was my birthday. My mother is going to make a cake and I thought the three of us would eat it together." She giggled slightly and returned to her writing.

"I see," was my indifferent reply. Well, I couldn't be mad at Claire for doing what Mary had asked her to, could I?

Of course I could. But I had been in enough confrontations with Claire to know that she had more than likely been tricked into staying. Which would mean she was probably already in a bad mood- just right for bickering.

My verbal sparring matches with Claire had ruined some days while made others. Neither of us really never won an argument. They always ended in draws. But I found it…entertaining, not that I got some sick joy out of arguing with her. But she expressed herself so much more vibrantly, more real. She seemed to be always smiling- but to me it seemed fake. Perhaps I just read too much into it, but when we argued her eyes would light up. She was alive.

Though we had come to a silent agreement when we first met that we didn't like each other, it still made me happy to see that light in her eyes while she cursed me for everything under the sun. It was her anger, pure and unfiltered that fuelled the constant bickering and, even though I would never admit it out loud, the way she looked when she was arguing with me.

Her eyes would widen when I'd say something she hadn't expected, or how her triumphant smirk would appear when I took too long to reply to her barbs. Her adorable angry stance, and even the way she assaulted me made for talk back at the inn between the bachelors on guys night. I wasn't interested in a relationship with Claire but I wasn't stupid. I knew she was a decent looking girl. She contrasted with Mary so much.

Her hair was probably a dingy blonde right now but in the summer the sun had it a bright light golden color. It was never the same- sometimes hanging limply around her and sometimes floating about in a frizzy mass. Mary's raven hair was pulled back in a trained braid, always in place.

Claire's light complexion was smeared with cinnamon freckles while Mary's alabaster skin was barley scared by any exposure to the sun. As for their figures…I couldn't tell about Claire who hid underneath large baggy clothes, but Mary had her little blouse and vest complete with ironed pleated skirt that exposed some of her curves while allowing the imagination to wonder.

Claire's eyes are nearly a grayish blue, while Mary's are a deep abyss of bottomless onyx. Claire's made me think of an unsteady violent storm…she just seemed sad, when she wasn't pissed off at me. It all goes back to her eyes…her smile never reached them.

And while there was a great deal of teasing me about our constant bickering between the patrons at the inn, I wanted it to be understood that Mary was MY perfect woman- she complemented me. We were kindred spirits- destined to meet each other and be together…or at least I'd like to think that. She knew me- my expectations, my dreams. She made me smile even on the worst day.

She knew how to handle me when I was angry- she didn't antagonize me like the blonde that Ann continued to state would make a great addition to our family. While my father Doug continued to state 'opposites attract'. The hell they do...Claire and I met and we've been trying to run away from each other ever since.

The only time we we're willingly together was during community events and when we'd been conned into it by so called friends…come to think of it this hadn't happened since Summer…it had been Kai that had tricked us. I heard the creaking of the floorboards and began to chat with Mary about my usual life. My grandfather will never like my work type things. I ignored the blonde and for the time being it seemed she was doing the same. I saw her sit down at the chair that I thought was designated mine. Note to self- carve initials into arm of chair tomorrow.

I really don't know what it was about her that rubbed me the wrong way...and frankly I didn't care. She didn't mean anything to me anyhow. She was just another person in the village. I'd said it hundreds of times to Ann- but she would always laugh at me and make a comment about how I said more to Claire in one encounter than to other people in a week…but that doesn't really mean anything.

"Mary," I heard Anna's voice float through the room and Mary looked around me at her mother.

"Yes ma'am," she answered with a small smile. Anna hesitated as she caught sight of Claire and I in the same room…she was probably debating calling Mary away and the consequences of the two of us being left alone.

"Can you come here for a few minutes to help me bring everything over so you three can eat the cake. I just need help with the plates, forks, and napkins. I'd ask your father but I can't find him."

"Sure mom."Mary stood from her desk and the two disappeared…leaving Claire and myself alone. I walked over and stood across from where she sat.

"Problem?" she said quietly, never looking up from her book.

"You're in my chair," I said, feeling the argument beginning.

"I don't see your name on it," was her reply. Just wait until tomorrow….it'll be there in bold letters.

"Isn't that a juvenile book," I stated, folding my arms as she closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Your point would be…" she muttered a little louder.

"Why are you reading it," I asked. I was genuinely curious as to why she was reading the Wizard of OZ. She didn't seem like that thing would interest her. I saw the corners of her mouth twitch up in the smallest of smiles.

"It makes me think of you," she whispered, her eyes meeting mine. She had a boastful arrogant look on her face.

I knew I was setting myself up as I retorted "How so?"

"Because you need a heart and a brain, genius." OUCH! That was a low blow- emotional and intellectual attacks. But I had to give her this- I walked right into it. I couldn't think of anything to say before Mary came back in.

_**Mary's P.O.V.**_

I brought in the plates and napkins and mentally groaned when I looked at my two friends. I could tell by Gray's standoff stance that they were in the process of beginning their most recent verbal battle. Goddess knows I loved them both dearly…but I was quickly approaching my wits end when it came to dealing with them together. Claire wasn't so bad- she would just ignore Gray 85 of the time as long as he didn't go out of his way to instigate the argument. But alas- Gray just couldn't control himself when it came to the blonde woman. It just wasn't a full day unless darling Gray could get a good rise out of gullible Claire.

That is where I had succeeded in this feud- I admitted out loud that both parties were to blame for poor first impressions. I knew Claire's quote 'reasoning' behind her strong dislike of Gray and it was completely unfounded. Claire was a very forgiving person- so the poor first meeting excuse didn't cut it with me. I didn't know her true reasons for continuing her feud with the blacksmith apprentice- but I'm sure they were founded on some psychological reasoning on her part. Perhaps she would tell me one day…but I highly doubted it.

Claire was in herself a wonderful person. She was funny, charismatic, and intelligent. But as easy as it was for you to like her she would never let you inside. I didn't know much about her life before Mineral Town, her family and other friends. When I first met her she struck me as a loner-and closed bloom in a concrete valley- I guess that was why I befriended her, why I brought her with me to a real valley-I wanted to transplant her to where she could grow. She seemed surprised that someone would be interested in her and was a little shy at first.

But when the other girls and I all went to her house for a housewarming party she soon bloomed into a wonderful friend. It really surprised me that someone who seemed so strong was at the same time so fragile. She went out of her way to avoid conflict with her friends- even if the other party was wrong. At first it left me bewildered because it wasn't that she couldn't hold her own in a fight- she proved she could very much stand her ground every day with Gray.

But as the year passed I had a hunch that I knew what it was- and was pleased when someone had also came to a similar hypothesis. Kai had voiced my suspicions out loud upon seeing a rather nasty argument between Popuri and Claire- very immature on Popuri's part buy Claire had immediately given into Popuri- despite Claire being the one everyone agreed with on the topic.

Kai has been surprised to say the least- having witnessed several sparring matches with Claire and Gray and had thought this would be a similar match. But Claire had almost immediately caved. So I had a second opinion on the matter and we had decided that the reason she wouldn't fight with any of us was very simple. We were Claire's first friends- and she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that. Now…as for Gray…

Gray, I'd like to think it was deeper than this, but to me it was typical school boy crush. You know, a boy on the playground pulls the pigtails of the girl he likes, throws dirt in her face, pushes her down and laughs type thing. He enjoyed arguing with Claire as far as I was concerned. He would smile, mind you it sometimes resembles a sadistic smirk of some sort, but he would give a rare smile after the more ridiculous arguments. He had told me in confidence that Claire 'rubbed him the wrong way.'

But I found it adorable that he enjoyed arguing with her so much (not the actual arguing mind you). I also fully believed that if they could make amends then it would help Gray greatly to have Claire as a friend. His friends consisted of Cliff and myself- perhaps Kai but I don't know if he really counted. But Gray needs more friends, and perhaps if they could get passed the childish bickering, Gray could realize that he had feelings for Claire- however small- and they could become friends. I would love for that to happen. Goddess knows how there bickering made me feel torn between them.

So I sat down with them as my mother brought in my birthday cake and they all sang Happy Birthday to me. I blew out the candles and made my wish. My mother passed out slices of cake and then retreated the safety of the main house. The three of us sat in silence as we ate the cake until I finally decided to make conversation.

"My mom makes some of the best cake," I said.

"I think Doug has a slightly better recipe," Claire stated as she thoughtfully chewed. "But this is really close."

"That's my mom's recipe," Gray states quietly and I mentally cringed. Family was a bad topic with both of them. Claire knew that Gray's mom was deceased, but we knew nothing of Claire's family. Perhaps this was a good an opportunity as any to do a little research on Claire.

"What about you Claire, does your mom have a good cake recipe?" I asked her as innocently as I could. I saw her eyes go blank for a minute.

"Yes," she replied quietly as she looked down at her plate. I narrowed my eyes slightly and saw Gray's passive expression trying to hide the curiosity that his eyes gave away.

"Well you'll have to give us some cake when she sends you some for your birthday," I stated with a giggle, but suddenly felt like I had kicked a puppy when I looked at Claire.

"She hasn't made a cake for my birthday since I was very young." She whispered as she put the plate on the table, evidently losing her appetite. I could see her defenses rising quickly as she went into her change the subject mode. "But…I know the recipe and I'll make it for you sometime," she added with a smile, that smile that really seemed like a mask. I had finished my cake and picked up the plates.

"I'll be right back. You two be civil while I take the dishes to the kitchen." I said cheerfully and disappeared into the main house, leaving the two alone.

A few minutes later I heard a shriek and what sounded like hundreds of loud crashes. I ran into the library to find one of the shelves knocked over, and Gray's hat to the side of the large pile of hundreds of books. Oh my Goddess, they finally killed each other!

* * *

**DUNDUNDUNNNNNN!! Want to know what happens next? Want to know what happened when Mary was out of the room? Tune in next week for chapter 2 of My Enemy My Friend. I don't know how long it will be but it will be up by Saturday next week. Reviews are nice and as stated above- constructive criticism welcome. Thanks everyone! **

**-Jeannie-chan**


	2. When Mary was Gone

**Thanks so much to Reima-chan for being the first to review! And thanks to everyone else as well: The Music of Hands, shadow goddess99, lady rosses, naru-chan13, Ultra Dram Queen, and HMGirly12.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters- but I think I've found Gray's hat at a yard sale. **

**So when we last left the story- Mary had entered the library to find a knocked over shelf, a very large pile of books, and Gray's hat. But exactly what happened when Mary left the room? Let's find out:**

_Gray's P.O.V. Immediately after Mary's departure._

She had family issues- I could tell by her reaction to Mary's question. Perhaps this was the reason she was the way she is. Her mom neglected her or something. Abused as a child… I wasn't trying to argue with her I just wanted to know. So I ignored all the 'let's not talk about it signs' and went head first into a brick wall of 'Back off of me'.

"Why doesn't you mom make you a cake on your birthday," I asked quietly.

"She just doesn't," she snapped, grabbing her book and standing. She took a deep calming breath. Hmm…she's trying to keep her cool. "This isn't something I want to talk about- especially with you," she added as she looked at me with a 'just die already' glare. I should just drop this- but Mary seemed to want to know…And of course I was rather curious myself.

"Well…Mary is your friend and she wants to know," I muttered with a little malice.

"Well it's not her business, it's mine," she hissed in return as she started up the stairs. I followed her.

"But she seems worried about you, Claire," I said as 'nicely' as I could manage and she stopped- probably because I used her actual name.

"There is no need to worry about me. I'm fine- I'm just fine. Nothing new- nothing to worry over. I can handle it by myself," she muttered. I was starting to get angry- but I really didn't understand why. It was her business and she'd been handling it for however long. I just think that she'd been handling it wrong- so why not intervene- Mary obviously had a similar idea or she wouldn't have pushed the subject. I knew Mary well enough to guess what she was doing- research. But she'd never get anywhere if she didn't press a little harder- and I think I could maybe get it out of her- or die trying.

"You don't have to do things by yourself you know..." I began but I saw her shoulders slump slightly.

"I've always done things by myself. I don't need anyone to help me. I'm independent and I don't need any one to worry about me and I don't need anyone's help- however well intentioned." She was getting louder as she continued and her body tensed up again. "I certainly don't need **you** prying into my personal affairs. Your big nose doesn't belong in my business- so butt out!" She muttered in a low growl. But I overpowered it with a much larger one of my own as I finally lost my patience- which doesn't take very much you know.

"You have friends- people who care about you! You could stop being a stuck up snob and accept help from your friends!" She turned on me with blinding furry radiating from her very being.

"You know absolutely nothing about me. I'm not stuck up in anyway, you arrogant ass. You come here and deliberately pick and argument with me- all pissed off because you feel I'm moving in on your time with Mary. You make out like you're asking questions in concern but we both know you just want to score points with Mary and you get some sick pleasure out of ruining my day. You don't like me and I don't like you- but I'm not the one going out of my way to make you miserable! Goddess I'm glad she doesn't have a thing for you! She deserves way better than some idiot who doesn't know when to quit!" she was breathing hard after her outburst and turned away from me and finished her walk to the top of the stairs. I stood stunned for a brief moment before her comment registered. I knew I was on the edge of completely losing my temper but I followed her yet again, not really knowing what the hell I was trying to get out of her. But it was a personal matter now. Claire didn't throw low blows like that unless I did first- and what I said was a far ways away from some of the low blows I'd given over the year.

"You're a selfish bitch," I growled out and grabbed her arm- probably not the smartest thing to do after that insult. She swung around and smacked my face. I could feel the fever setting in the inflicted area and narrowed my eyes. Alright, I deserved that. She returned my glare as she snatched her arm out of my grasp.

"Selfish- definition 1)Gray," she spat and he hands flailed around her as she ranted. "Who has to have his pity me party everyday because he has issues because he wasn't hugged enough as a child. Poor Gray who has an annoying sister, a meddling father, and a grandfather he can't stand because he finds his work subpar. Gosh it just sucks to be you and have people who care about you doesn't it," While she was ranting about the things I really did complain about a lot- I noticed that her face- despite the rage- was also contorted into a sorrowful look. What kind of a childhood did she have? I really wasn't listening to her as she continued berating me, my thoughts racing. What kind of family did Claire have- if she had one. Perhaps she had a family who hated her- maybe she'd been disowned…wait a minute she's walking away again. I grabbed for her but she saw me out of the corner of her eye and spun towards me.

"Don't touch me," she yelled and pushed my shoulders hard- probably with a lot more force than she thought. I felt my balance fail and began to fall backwards down the stair case. To my surprise I heard her scream "No!" and then I felt her grab my jacket and pull me roughly towards her. But when my body hit hers the momentum sent us both flailing over the railing and down to the first floor in a tangled blob.

I felt myself hit a bookcase on the way down but was more concerned about the blonde falling head first to the floor. No one would believe it was an accident if she died from a head injury. I grabbed her and pulled her against myself instinctively and cradled her head to protect it. I'd been in enough collapsing mine accidents to learn how to fall properly. I grunted as I landed on the floor, the weight of the woman I'd grabbed knocking the wind out of me. Then as I tried to breath my eyes widened at the sight of the book case wobbling.

At first I thought it was my vision but when the books started pelting us the seriousness of the situation set in. We were going to be crushed by the failing bookcase. Claire followed my gaze and gave out a shriek as she sat up and grabbed my arm in an attempt to pull us out of the shelves path. She was dazed as a rather large book clocked her in the head and I snatched her down as more books began to fall and rolled over on top of her, taking the brunt of the impact from the waterfall of books. I couldn't move. The weight of everything- the books and the shelf- was too much. I heard Mary enter and her horrified gasp. I tried to call out but found I couldn't gather enough air in my lungs to articulate anything.

_Mary's P.O.V._

As I ran up to the large pile of books I caught a glimpse of blonde hair sticking out from one side.

"Goddess…Claire. Can you hear me," I cried as I began hurling books away. I soon came across Gray's right arm on top of her hair. They were together then. Thank the heavens they weren't separated under this crushing weight. Who knows how long it would have taken to find both of them.

"Gray, are you conscious," I called to him and received a small grunt. I finally removed enough books to reveal Gray's head and Claire's underneath him. She was unconscious and her face appeared to be buried in the crook of Gray's neck. I began frantically trying to unearth their bodies and I felt relief flood through me when Gray was finally able to get up on his own, the books falling off of him as he stood, his arms pulling up Claire as he did and holding her bridal style.

They were both covered in scratches and were bruising quickly. But other than that Gray appeared to be fine. But Claire, her left leg was abnormally angled in a way that I didn't think it was able to do when in intact. I put a hand over my mouth as I gasped and I saw Gray look at where my attention was focused. His face drained of color and he looked back at me."Let's go to the Clinic," I said with tears of both worry and relief filling my eyes as I sprinted to the door, Gray bringing Claire closely behind me.

We entered the clinic in such a hurry that Elli looked at us with annoyance, but upon seeing Claire in Gray's arms shot into action.

"Tim," she cried as she ran over to Gray and pushed him towards the examination room where the doctor was always at, and I followed. "We have and emergency."

Tim looked up and took five large steps to Gray before removing Claire from his arms and placing her on the hospital bed. He turned to Gray and narrowed his eyes slightly, "You can wait out in the designated area if you want to. Don't go too far though- you need to be examined as well when we finish with Claire.

I looked at Gray with a worried glance and noticed a couple of large gashes on him in various spots. He might need stitches. I grabbed his arm and led him to the waiting room in silence. I took a seat and nervously began to chew on my index finger, waiting for them to bring us news that Claire was fine.

**Sooo...that is what happened when Mary was out of the room. Sorry it's so short- but Hopefully Saturday's post will be longer. I think I'm going to attempt to update this twice a week- but if I don't there will be and update every Saturday. Please let me know if the argument was satisfactory and what you guys think. Suggestions are always welcome. Thanks so much.**

**Jeannie-chan.**


	3. At the Clinic

**A/N- Thanks to Ultra Drama Queen for being the first to update chapter 2. I got this chapter done a litte early. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**p.s. Queenie-chan- and myself were successful in operation guy-nap Kai. I fought off the ninja warriors at Natsume while she made off with Kai. We have him locked in a basement and are holding him hostage. I think once I've healed up we're going to return and guy-nap Gray. LOL!**

**I don't own the characters- but I have joint custody of Kai because Queenie-chan was triumphant!**

_

* * *

_

_Gray's P.O.V. _

I looked at Mary and sighed, slowly wrapping my arm around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. It had been over an hour and the longer it took for them to…fix…Claire, the more upset Mary became. She was crying right now- something that I found very uncomfortable. Tears…they just…with girls…I didn't like it. That's one of the few things I was appreciative about with Claire- no matter how nasty the argument was- she never cried. The Doctor finally came out and looked at me.

"Come on back Gray," he said indifferently and I stood, Mary following behind me.

"What about Claire doctor," she whispered.

"She'll be alright- her leg is broken- but we set it and I don't think it'll have a problem healing. She'll be good as new by the end of Spring." He said as we walked by the bed Claire laid in. I stopped for a moment and looked at Elli finishing putting the cast on her leg. Claire was covered in multiple book corner shaped bruises on her visible skin- just like me and probably a lot more non-visible ones as well.

"But she has to work in the Spring," I heard Mary say loudly.

"Well, she'll have to get someone to help her and she'll just have to take it easy this Spring." He replied as he stopped to the bed next to Claire's . "Sit down Gray," I sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Elli as she rolled Claire to her side and carefully parted her hair. Her eyes widened and she turned and grabbed some sanitizing solution and I moved to the side to get a better look at what was happening. The doctor followed my stare and turned quickly. "What's wrong," he asked with a little more concern I his voice.

"She has a pretty nasty…gash," Elli narrowed her eyes as she cleaned it, concentrating on her task. Tim approached and examined it as well.

"Stitch it up while I look Gray over," he turned back to me as he gave Elli her orders and began cleaning my visible wounds. "Does your eye hurt?" he asked as I winced when the cold cotton ball soaked in alcohol or whatever the hell they used to clean wounds touched my cheek.

"Not really, Why?" I grumbled as I mentally winced- watching Elli sew Claire's wound shut with a threaded warped needle.

"It's black," he stated and I let out a hiss when he touched a spot towards my temple. "You'll need a few stitches as well, in your hair line." I stayed still as he pulled out another warped needle and some black string junk. He also pulled out an injection needle and packaged syringe. "Local anesthesia," he said and I closed my eyes as he put it up to my face and I felt the small prick and then numbness. He looked over at Elli and gave her a smile. "Just a few more stitches Elli," he said quietly and began to work on me. It was utterly silent in the room as Ellie turned Claire onto her back and made sure her leg was elevated.

"Gray," I felt the doctor stop and I realized that it had been Claire that whispered my name. I suddenly felt a lot better than I had a minute a go- and Mary's relieved gasp and running to Claire's side made me feel like a large weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I don't know what expression I had on my face, but Elli had a bemused expression as she looked down at Claire while the doctor looked a little annoyed.

_Claire's P.O.V. from a few minutes earlier:_

Goddess my head hurt. I felt like I did that time I'd fallen of the monkey bars and busted my head open. I could feel a dull pain crisscrossing on the back of my head. What the hell was that?

"Just s few more stitches Elli," a man's voice said. It must have been the doctor. Stitches- what the hell happened. I tried to open my eyes but Just couldn't. I guess I was in the state between consciousness and unconsciousness- when you can hear things and are vaguely aware of what's happening but just can't wake up.

I remembered I was at the library with Mary and….

"_Don't touch me," I screamed at Gray and pushed him away from me. How dare he try to touch me after saying that to me? Why couldn't he just get the hell away from me? I shoved him a lot harder than I'd intended to and I felt a chill go down my spine as I realized he lost his balance and was about to tumble down the stairs. "No!" I screamed and made a wild grab for his jacket. I was pissed off at him but I didn't want him dead- not by my hand anyway. When my finger's gripped his jacket I pulled as hard as I could towards me and let out a grunt as his heavier body hit mine. I wasn't solid enough to stop his movement and we hit the railing and I closed my eyes tightly when I felt a sharp pain in my leg right before we began to plummet to the first floor…and I was going head first. I felt his hands on my overall straps and opened my eyes as I was pulled into his arms. I felt him wrap his arms around my head as he shifted his body so he'd land on his back._

_When we hit the ground it took everything in my being to not cry out as I felt the pain in my leg intensify as we hit the ground. I heard the wind go out of Gray's body and opened my eyes after a moment to see his deep sapphire ones wide and looking at something up high…I followed his gaze and saw the teetering bookshelf and let out a scream. The weight of that old shelf alone could kill us- let alone the hundreds of books that it held. I sat up and closed my eyes tightly for a nanosecond as I pushed myself off of Gray and grabbed his arm, pulling him with all my might. Then something hit me on the head- and my vision briefly blacked out. But I felt myself being jerked to the floor and a body covering my own before the combination of the blow to the head- the intensified pain in my leg caused me to slip into the darkness._

"Gray," I heard his name escape my lips and mentally groaned. I finally succeeded in opening my eyes only to be punished by an intensified pounding resulting from the light. I saw Elli staring down at me. I was on my back now. She looked relieved and amused. I took that as a sign most things were alright "Is…is Gray dead?" I muttered.

"You're not that lucky, brat," I heard his deep voice to my left and turned my head a little too quickly to see Tim standing over him- blocking his face and patching him up like he was a human quilt before I had to close my eyes to fight the wave of nausea coming over me.

"Damn…jerk," I muttered and heard a light giggle. I opened one eye to see Mary standing over me, her eyes puffy from crying.

"Well…let's hear what happened," she said with an angry tone- but she couldn't fool me. She was glad everyone was alright. I looked over at Gray. He hadn't jumped on the chance to tell Mary I'd tried to break his neck by shoving him down the stairs? Maybe he wasn't completely heartless

"I…I…" I found myself angry with…myself. This was one argument I couldn't place the brunt of the blame on Gray- not the intensity of my reactions. It was just a touchy subject- my family. Tim moved away from Gray and closer to me "I don't really remember. I think I was going to put my book back upstairs and Gray was…going to get a book to read up there," I muttered and saw Gray's eyes widen. He gave me a look that said 'Where are you going with this,' "Somehow- we fell over the railing…I think…"

"I bumped into her at the top of the stairs and lost my balance- she pulled me to keep me from falling down the stairs and we ended up falling over the railing." Gray finished with a blank look on his face.

"Exactly," I agreed with him immediately. I refused to look at him, afraid of what he would do the next time we we're alone. Gray had found one of my weak points- and he wasn't a total idiot- he would take advantage of that…not for argumentative purposes- but to score points with Mary. After all- I was Mary's favorite pet project right now. She'd accept any facts about my past- despite how they were retrieved.

"Well, it's not like you to be so klutzy," Mary muttered and turned to Gray. "At least not you," she wagged her finger at him and I saw him blush deeply out of the corner of my eye.

"I think Claire should rest," Tim muttered as he continued patching up Gray. Mary nodded and turned to Elli.

"I guess I'll go then," she said to the nurse. Elli smiled brightly.

"I've got your present at my grandmother's house. I'll go with you and we can stop there and pick it up." She turned to Tim. "Is that alright Tim," she asked sweetly. Tim nods his head and stops working on Gray.

"That's fine. Gray is done," he added and turned back towards me- his cold stare causing me a slight tremble.

"Gray, will you go get Claire's jacket from the library and help her home," Mary asked with a warm smile that caused Gray to turn even redder than before. He nods and I mentally panicked. I didn't want to be alone with him…or Tim…Doctors in general freaked me out …and I was fixing to be alone with him too. But everyone left in a flash and there I was- with Tim standing at the foot of my bed.

"You'll need to take it easy," he began, walking over to a closet and pulling out some crutches and then walking back. I nodded to show I understood. "Your leg will be pretty much healed up by the end of Spring," I felt my eyes widen.

"But…I need to plant things and stuff…" I guess I could maybe talk the Sprites into helping but they were going to start their tea party soon…I was suddenly aware of Tim's face very close to mine.

"Your health is more important than crops," he muttered. I was very uncomfortable with his proximity. He was in my personal bubble- and I wanted him out.

"Alright," I grunted and attempted to stand. To my relief he walked away to get a wheel chair out of the storage closet. I sat in uncomfortable silence as he opened it up and locked the joints. He helped me sit in the chair and bent down to my eye level.

"Now, if you don't feel any better in the next few days, or you begin to feel worse, come back here immediately," he murmured and I nod. Was it just me or was his face getting awfully close to mine? Oh Goddess, was he trying to kiss me….WTF!

"Am I interrupting?" Tim jumped away from me and for the first time since I met him I praised the Goddess and the heavens above that Gray was alive and well- here to take me away from this extremely awkward situation. I think I might have unconsciously given him a very happy and very relieved grin.

"I was just looking at this large scratch on Claire's face," Tim muttered to Gray and handed me a large tube of Neosporin and Mederma.(**A/N- I don't own those either**) Is that what he was doing- whew- what a relief. "Just put this on any scratches you have to help them heal w/o much scarring."

_Gray's P.O.V._

I looked at Claire and handed her jacket to her in silence. Scratch…I didn't really see one…HOLY SHIT! EWW! I closed my eyes and saw the scene again. He was going to kiss her- gross! I was mentally barraged by images of Tim and Claire lip locked and shook my head. I think I just threw-up a little in my mouth. Tim…just wasn't the type of person to…show affection like that.

I noticed how Claire had been uncomfortable looking when I left and truly happy to see me when I came back- of course it probably could have been the Kappa and she would have reacted the same. Mary had told me to hurry because Claire was uncomfortable with doctors. Well let's get the hell out of here then- frankly I was getting uncomfortable with Tim's death glare directed at myself…

"Gray," I looked down at her as I heard her whisper my name. "Will you please take me to the church- I have to ask for a favor." I nodded to her and pushed her out of the clinic, not looking back at Tim.

_Doctor Tim's P.O.V._

They we're lying about what had happened to them…but if they wanted to keep it to themselves- it was their business. I was a little angry at the situation. I knew Claire was not comfortable with me because I was a doctor- Elli had told me. She must have been traumatized as a child- a bad experience at the hospital.

She would never be able to return the feelings I had for her- she just was afraid of me. We would be lucky if we could ever make it to a close friendship level. I had tried to accept the fact that Claire and I were not meant to be- but it bothered me- her relationship with Gray- or more Gray's relationship with her. I didn't want him around her- a goal that Claire and I seemed to share. If one were to be technical about it Claire would take every given opportunity to avoid the man. It appeared to me that she had no desire to establish a civil relationship with the man for any other reason but to placate her friendship with Mary.

Gray on the other hand had some type of feelings for the blonde farmer- however small they may be. A soft spot that, in my opinion, appeared to very much resemble the one his grandfather had for Ellen- and would undoubtedly lead to tender feelings if the two ever began to make amends. A similarity that greatly annoyed me I might add. Perhaps it was this similarity that keeps me hoping I could get the young woman to become comfortable with me. Perhaps there was a similarity that I shared with my Grandfather- and I would be able win her affections over that of the rough blacksmith. After all- history has a way of repeating itself.

**Sooo…. What do you guys think so far? You like? Hate? Have comments or suggestions? Then please click on the review link and lay them out for me. Ohh..and don't rack your brain over the Dr. similarity complex- I caught my goof and for the sake of the story- let's say Sibara had another girl he had the hots for (like Ellen) during his youth and the Dr.'s Gramps got her to fall in love w/ him- cause I just realized I made Elli and Tim blood related- but let's follow Jeannie-chan's funky plot bunny for this fic, please. **


	4. The Ankle Biters

**Chapter four is here! YAY! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I hope you like this update. Maybe you'll want to hunt me down and make me type the next one at gun point- who knows? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything- but Queenie-chan, Reima-chan, Kuruk, and myself are sharring custody of Kai and Gray. Anyone who wants to join us in guynapping anyone else please check out the village square forum and join us in our fight against the teenage mutant ninja harvest sprites: )**

_**Claire's P.O.V.**_

I didn't really know if Gray knew about the sprites or not and I really didn't care. I needed some help to take care of my animals tomorrow. I know the sprites will help me until spring- and hopefully I can better assess the situation and figure out what to do in the spring as far as animals and crops. I could probably hobble around and water a few turnips- but there is no way I can take care of my animals too. When Gray stopped in front of the church and walked to the door I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What are you doing," I asked and he gave me a look that said 'duh'. I shook my head at him in annoyance. "I need to go behind the church…"I suppose it would have been helpful to tell him where I needed him to push me if I wanted him to comply. "…Sorry. I didn't tell you that. Please push me down that path," I said with a fake cheery smile as I pointed to the narrow path that wound behind the church. Gray remained silent but he begrudgingly pushed me in the direction I asked. We remained in the awkward yet peaceful silence for a few minutes.

"Where exactly am I taking you," he grunted as he pushed the wheels over a large snow covered branch. I heard him swear as my chair became immobile when we went through a patch of thick snow, but we were close enough to the harvest sprites house that I could see it from here.

"Right there," I whispered and he followed my gaze to the tiny shack. He studied it for a moment and then continued trying to get my chair to move forward.

"I've never noticed that before. Is that where Carter lives or something," he asked me and I rolled my eyes.

'Sure- Carter lives in this tiny shack' I thought to myself. I decided to overlook his stupidity since he was the one having to help me home- and I didn't feel like spending the night in a pile of snow tonight. "My friends live here," I said quietly as we stopped in front of the door. I struggled to stand and Gray grabbed me underneath my arms and pulled me up. I tried to hop to the door but my body was unaccustomed to the extra weight from the cast and I teetered to the side.

"Just let me help you so you don't end up with anything else broken, alright," he muttered as he steadied me by grasping my shoulders. "I promise I won't tell anyone. If anyone asks I'll tell them I watched you fall flat on your stubborn face," I glared at him but felt my face soften at his tiny smile. "You don't want to go back to the clinic anytime soon, right," he added with an expression that said 'I already know the answer to that.' I let my gaze fall to the ground and he moved to stand next to me. I looked at his offered arm and closed my eyes tightly while mentally cursing myself.

"Make sure you told them I decked you when you tried to help me," I muttered as I grasped his arm tightly and we approached the door together.

_**Gray's P.O.V.**_

I stifled my snicker at Claire's comment and stood still as she gently rapped on the door while at the same time opened it. I helped her stay balanced as she bent down and entered the tiny shack, the door being too small for both of us to get through at the same time.

"It's Miss Claire, budum" I heard a voice…that sounded like it came from a small child. I couldn't see because Claire was having trouble getting in the door.

"Ms. Claire," I heard several voices call in unison and saw a bluish blur lunge at Claire's person. So I reacted as any decent man who saw- what appeared to be a very tiny miniature person jumping at a woman- I dove to the ground- taking Claire with me. She let out a surprised shriek at my action and we hit the floor with an 'oomph'. I opened my eyes and moved my head quickly to see several things?

"Who is that budum" I looked up to see a little- thing…er…person about a foot tall dressed in a red outfit.

"He's hurting Ms. Claire!" A purple clad thingy screamed and jumped on my shoulder. "Let go of her, budum,"

"How dare you hurt my friend, budum," a light blue one jumped on my right leg while another one dressed in a darker blue lunged at my head, covering my face. I flailed about and realized the red one had latched onto my free arm and an orange one was clinging to my other shoulder.

"What's going on, budum," I hear one say.

"T-that man h-hurt Ms. Claire, budum," one stuttered out and suddenly I felt yet another weight on my other leg and then closely after a sharp pain on that same leg. I looked down to see a yellow clad thing was BITING MY ankle! They were frickin ankle biters! I lost my temper at the tiny ankle biters and slung one off of me with full force and heard Claire scream as she tried to catch it.

"Chef," she called and the tiny ankle biter caught her outstretched arm and did a gymnastic turn around it, landing on his feet. Then it lunged at me again and I tumbled non to graciously to the ground. I could feel one or two of them puling at my hair and another one joined his little ankle biter friend on my other ankle. I was about to grab one and fling him into his little demon spawn friends when Claire snapped.

"WILL YOU ALL STOP IT?!" Claire's loud outburst caused the ankle biters to freeze in mid motion and I glared at them. They slowly released me from there grubby little hands and I sat up- snatching my hat away from the dark blue one whom had used it to replace the pointy hat discarded on the ground that matched his suit. I looked at Claire and saw she cradled a green clad ankle biter close to her chest like a baby. "It's going to be alright Timid- that man didn't hurt me," she murmured while patting his back. She gave me a light hearted glare and shook her head. "You should be ashamed of yourself, picking on these poor helpless little creatures. You really are just a big bully." She was smiling slightly as she wagged her finger at me, but her tone remained angry- barley. I stood up and dusted my pants off, scowling at her and the ankle biter she held.

"Helpless? I believe they took me to the ground," I retorted and folded my arms over my chest- diverting my eyes away from the smirking blonde. I heard her snort as she tried to stifle her laugh.

"One of my chickens could take you to the ground, you goober. All anyone or anything has to do is bump your leg and you fall like a sack of rocks." She was bending to put the little green ankle biter on the ground.

"Do not," I muttered and to my surprise she pointed at the red ankle biter and he shoved my leg with an evil cackle….and I was introduced to the ground yet again.

"Do too," she giggled and turned back to the….seven evil ankle biters. "Hi, guys. I've come to ask a favor," she said with a large smile.

"What happened to you, budum." The purple one asked and then pointed at me, "and who is that scary man?" I resent that- I'm not scary. Stu loves me….but then again sometimes Stu scares me.

"I had an accident and hurt my leg, and that's just Gray." Her answer was short, sweet, and to the point. She looked over her shoulder at me and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Gray, these are the harvest sprites," she said with a shrug of her shoulders and then returned her attention to the ankle biting harvest sprites. "Staid, Bold, and Timid," she whispered. "Can you guys come and take care of my animals until winter is over?"

"Sure, Budum. No problem, Ms.Claire, budum," the purple one, dark blue one, and green one replied in unison….creepy. The red one that she had called Chef earlier step up to her.

"Will you come to our spring Tea Party, Claire? Your…friend…is also invited, budum." Claire smiled at him.

"We'll have to see- I'll be busy in the spring and my leg won't be healed by then. I'll have to figure out what to do since you all will be too busy to help me." Chef gave an understanding smile and Claire looked out the window at the fading sun. "I must go home now, but I'll see you three tomorrow. The rest of you I promise to come and see as soon as I get better." The sprites all hugged her legs and gave her get well wishes while I stood by the door- all ready for leaving the home of the evil ankle biting sprites.

_**Claire's P.O.V.**_

The walk- well push home was just as awkward as the one to the sprites' house. I was never happier to see my dark house looming at the entrance of my farm. Finally this day would be over! My leg was really starting to bother me and my head was killing me as well. But I suppose when you fall from the second floor and then get pummeled by falling books and a shelf that is what is to be expected. Gray opened my door and twisted my chair back and forth to drag it over the pile of snow the wheels seemed to want to merge with. He entered the dark house and I felt his mitten covered hand grab my bare one and give a stern pull. I stood with his help and reached to my left to flip the light switch on. Gray was looking at the ground and I hobbled towards the left.

"You can go if you want," I said with a carless shrug. His head snapped up and he shook it reverently.

"No- I promised Mary I would make sure you got to bed…" he trailed off and I folded my arms in annoyance.

"Then you might be here awhile. I have to wash up before I go to bed." I replied as I tried to walk to my dresser. Gray was right next to me as I began leaning to the left and I didn't object when his arm snaked around my waist and pulled me against him securely. His other arm lead my own around his neck so he could help me walk- like a guy does for his buddy who had too much to drink. He stood there as I rummaged through my drawers gathering clothes. I stopped when I came to one particular drawer and looked at Gray through the corner of my eye. "Turn around," I said while my cheeks began to flush.

"What-why?" he grunted as he gave me an annoyed stare. I closed my eyes tightly.

"I need….to get something out of this drawer and I don't want you to look," I muttered lowly. I opened my eyes to see him giving me a confused look.

"What did you say- you're mumbling?" he said curiously and I lost my composure.

"I need to get some panties out of my panty drawer and I don't want you to see them!" I screeched and then clapped my hand over my mouth in shock. Gray stood their motionless for a moment then began to turn several shades of red- starting with his ears and working up to the roots of his hair. He turned quickly and I snatched open the drawer and grabbed my undergarments and then slammed the drawerback. I folded the panties into my large night gown and then let out a relieved sigh. "ummm….alright," I muttered and carefully touched his arm.

"Which way is the bathroom," he said with a nervous squeaky sound in his voice. I pointed to the bathroom door and he helped me to it. I stood at the bathroom sink and was able to use the counter to steady myself. "I'll….just…uh….wait out here," he mumbled and turned away from me.

"Thanks," I whispered and he stopped, turning his head to me with a questioning look. "But this doesn't really change things," I added with a smirk. He returned it to me in a way that made butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"It already has," he stated. Then he closed the door and I was alone. I shook my head and dismissed the feeling in my stomach for nausea from my head injury. I unbuckled my over alls and pushed them down…but they wouldn't go down.

I looked at my leg and realized the cast was thicker than the thickest part of my pants leg. I couldn't get them off. I looked at the cut off leg and tried to pull it at the seams in hopes that it would rip. No such luck! I didn't own a pair of scissors and my clippers were at the blacksmiths to be sharpened. I looked at the door. I had no choice but to ask for help. I cracked opened the door and saw Gray look at me.

"I need help," I whispered as my face began to rival Gray's hair in the color red. He walked towards me and when I stepped out all the way with my overall bib hanging down and the straps dangling behind me he also began to blush. I pointed to my cut off pant leg. "I need you to help me get out of my pants."

**I'm so evil to stop this here aren't I- it was just getting good! So…next chapter we will pick up here with Gray's POV...or maybe a few minutes before about the panties- you guys can help me decide. What will happen? How will Gray get Claire out of her pants? Find out next time! Reviews will inspire writings and result in quicker updates. Thanks so much. comments, suggestions , or just saying hi's are welcome.**

**Jeannie-chan**


	5. Claire's Pants

**Wow! I got ….a confession of love and an award for being so awesome- and evil- and awesome….XD**

**I'm not going to end with a bad Cliffy like the last one this time guys- I'll have mercy, and I'll double post this week as well- probably another chapter by Monday and then next Saturday's post. Very special thanks to Reima-chan for helping me with my writer's block. I'll do something fluffy for you soon- promise. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and due to popular demand we backed the scene up to Gray's POV on the panties…lol!**

**So- Thanks : Lady Rosses, SangoXMiroku Ninjaness, hajiscevalier12, HmGirly12,shadow-goddess99, Libra1, Lady-Batson, Kairi Tsubsa, The- Music- of-Hands, naru-chan, koorazyXsukiyaki, and Odin(I'm trying to keep your tips in mind when I'm writing- thanks!)**

_**Gray's P.O.V.**_

The trip to Claire's farm was just as long and silent as the one to the ankle biters' house. I opened the old heavy door and twisted the wheel chair back and forth to drag it over the pile of snow the wheels seemed to want to merge with. When we entered the darkened house I grasped Claire's hand, giving it a stern pull. With my help she was able to stand and she flipped the lights on, making me squint at the sudden brightness. I looked at the ground and Claire began hobbling towards the left side of the room.

"You can go if you want." She said tiredly with a shrug. I snapped my head up and shook it quickly.

"No- I promised Mary I would make sure you got to bed…" I said. A promise was a promise. The day couldn't get much worse. I'd already been smacked, pushed, fallen down from the second floor, was beaten by books, squashed by a shelf that weighed a ton, was stitched up, and attacked by rabid ankle biters. I noticed that during my lapse in thoughts that the blonde had folded her arms over her chest in annoyance. Ah, we were at phase 2 of the 5 phase protocol that it takes to get Claire pissed. I had narrowed it down in the fall:

Phase 1- 1 hand on hip (annoyance)

Phase2- arms folded (slight aggravation)

Phase 3- Both hands on hips (Verbal Retaliation/Abuse )

Phase 4- legs locked and clinched fist at sides ( Near detonation)

Phase 5-physical contact (Maximum Rage)

"Then you might be here awhile. I have to wash up before I go to bed." She replied and tried to walk to her dresser. She began leaning to the left and I was right there to steady her. I was surprised she didn't object when I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her against me securely. I put her arm around my neck so I could help her walk with-out carrying her. I'd seen Rick help Karen home like this after a long night at the inn. I waited as she gathered a change of clothes and thought about how my head was really starting to bother me. I wish Tim had given me some pain killers instead of trying to kiss Claire. I don't even think he'd given her any and her leg was broken- some Doctor.

"Turn around." The lowly growled statement brought me out of my thoughts and I noticed her cheeks were flushed. Maybe she's getting a fever. Gosh I hope not- I didn't want to go back the clinic again.

"What-why?" I asked and saw her shut her eyes tightly- something she did when she was trying not to lose her temper with me. She mumbled something I couldn't understand and opened her eyes to look at me. I didn't know what she wanted- I wasn't a mind reader.

"What did you say- you're mumbling?" I was curious as to what her answer could be. It also appeared that she was embarrassed and I like to make her squirm.

"I need to get some panties and I don't want you to see!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and then slapped her hands over her mouth.

I think my brain just shut down…_panties…what kind?_ GAH! NO! Don't even go there! Bad brain! I could feel the blush starting on my ears- the one that spreads all over me and makes my face look redder than my hair. When my brain decided to function again I just turned around as quickly as I could and refused to look at her. "_Panties…._" Just shut up, you voice in my head! Suddenly I felt a light touch to my arm and realized I needed to take her to the bathroom now.

"Which way is the bathroom?" Oh great- now I sound like Mickey Mouse. Just great! Get it together Gray- it's nothing to be like this over. Every girl wears panties! "_Not every girl…"_ Just shut up before I stab you with a q-tip! I saw her point towards the bathroom and helped her into it until she could hold the sink. "I'll….just…uh….wait out here." I muttered and turned around

"Thanks," she whispered and I stopped, turning my head towards her questioningly. She wasn't going to say today was my entire fault? Surprise, surprise. "But this doesn't really change things," she added with a smirk.

"It already has," I said with a smirk of my own and closed the door. I've never thought about Claire's underwear before today. That crossed the line of 'strictly enemies'. _"hot enemies that wear skimpy panties." _I shook my head and dismissed the thoughts. Perhaps I was only having these thoughts because of the books that fell on my head. But things are changing…we'd actually spent most of the day together, and both of us are still alive. I took my gloves off and tucked them in my pocket. I heard the door behind me open and turned towards it.

"I need help," she whispered as her face flushed. I walked towards her, but stopped when she stepped out all the way with her overalls unsnapped and hanging, the straps dragging behind her.

"_I need you to help me get out of my pants." _

Her simple statement sounded so wrong on so many levels of decency to me, but then again I was a guy and there was a woman standing in front of me half way undressed and I wasn't thinking the purest thoughts about the situation. My perverse side went into hyper over drive while my rational side panicked. Even if the woman was Claire it was still one of many normal guy fantasies. Good-looking girl ask you to help her out of her pants…of course her leg wasn't usually in cast and she was giving you a 'come and do me' look and not this 'I'm dying from embarrassment because I need your help for THIS and I'm going to look at the wall to make sure the paint stays in its place' avoidance look.

"Where do you keep your scissors," I mumbled and brought the bill of my hat down lower to cover my eyes.

"I don't have any." She whispered so lowly I almost didn't catch it. Oh great, this was getting weird…doesn't she have sheep?

"What about your shearing clippers," I offered hopefully.

"I gave them to your grandfather today to sharpen them," she muttered and I let out a defeated sigh. I pulled out my pocket knife and opened it up.

"Let me take a look," I said quietly and turned to kneel in front of her. My hat was blocking the light so I removed it and tossed it gently on the floor next to me. I examined the material and slipped my fingers underneath the cuff to pull it away from her leg, brushing her thigh on accident with my fingertips. I noticed that Claire felt surprisingly soft and also that she stiffened a little at my touch but I dismissed all of it. I didn't want to make this anymore embarrassing then it already was.

"Hold still, this knife is really sharp," I said and carefully sliced her overalls at the seam- but only a few inches before I thought the blade was getting to close to her skin. I closed it and returned it to my pocket before grasping either side of the split material. I yanked it and it ripped a little more.

"Just- do it quickly," she whispered and placed her hands on my shoulders to balance herself and brace her body for the tug of the material. I nodded and moved to a squatting position to put more force into the pull and snatched the material very hard- evidently to hard because the motion of my arms and the sudden give way of the material sent me tumbling into Claire and her onto her back. She cried out in surprise and I reached up to attempt to keep her head from hitting the floor. I landed ungraciously on top of the blonde woman and mentally screamed. Exactly how many times am I going to end up on the ground today?

When I used my arms to push myself up I locked my gaze with wide surprised light blue eyes. Claire's hands were above her head and her hair was splayed out widely beneath her. _Kiss her_. I heard a mental whisper and turned my head away from Claire's face. What I realized caused the mental voice to stop taunting me. I saw a bare creamy white thigh framing my hip and gulped. We had fallen in a very intimate position and for some reason my body wouldn't move. I turned my head back to Claire and saw her blush a deep crimson red. Then the door opened.

I looked towards the door and saw Ann standing with a set of crutches and a large bag. She blinked after a long moment and her lips curved into that evil smirk that grandpa had sometimes. I narrowed my eyes at her in a way that as my sister she should know meant 'don't say a word- not one damn word.'

I quickly pulled back from Claire, sitting on my knees. But that was a big mistake, because when I looked down at her again I could see that her flannel shirt had risen up her abdomen to reveal….lacey blue panties.

_**Ann's P.O.V.**_

I am so happy that I was duped into bringing the pain medicine to Claire's. This was priceless. I can't believe I walked in on this! I officially had the best blackmail I've ever gotten to dangle over Gray's head, plus more teasing material than ever before. This was officially the best day of the year for me, walking in on my brother laying on top of my friend. Wait a minute…was Gray…staring at Claire's panties. Gross! I figured he had those…urges- he was a guy after all. But…cheese and rice Gray! Close your mouth- I think you're starting to drool.

"Am I interrupting anything," I asked teasingly and snickered as Claire turned redder than Gray. Honestly- I was surprised that she hadn't knocked him off of her. Maybe she was just in shock, or tired after the accident. Then again I had a sneaky suspicion that Claire really didn't find the position that bad. After all, even if she did hate Gray with 'the white hot intensity of a thousand bright suns' he wasn't a bad looking guy. I'm not just saying that because I'm his sister either. Hmmm….Claire seems to have come back to reality.

"Gray," Claire muttered and grabbed his jacket collar, pulling his spaced out face close to hers and bringing his ear to her lips. "Are you going to get off me?" she bellowed, making my own ears ring at the shriek. I bet Gray will not be able to hear very well for a few hours. I shook my head as he jumped away from her like he had been splashed with scalding water and walked towards them , crutches in hand.

"Come on Claire," I said with a giggle and grabbed her hand. I hoisted her up and helped her to the bathroom, giving Gray a 'Wait until we're alone' teasing glare. I paused as Claire waddled into the bathroom and pointed to the bag I'd placed on the ground. "Gray, there is a bottle of pain medicine in that bag for Claire. There is one for you too, but could you get it ready for when we come out. She probably needs to get to bed soon. Just have that dosage and a glass of water ready when we come out." I didn't wait for his reply, seeing as how he had that look on his face that screamed 'I just want a giant hole to appear and swallow me right now.' I closed the bathroom door and helped Claire into the tub, supporting her casted leg and looking away from her while she quickly washed.

"So, how was your day after the Clinic," I asked her and heard her snort.

"Gray got attacked by the Harvest Sprites," she said. I'd seen those little boogers around her farm in the summer and fall. They looked like they could cast some wicked elf voodoo on you if you crossed them.

"Was it funny," I asked her with a smirk.

"Hilarious. How is Cliff," she asked me with a small smile.

"Well, we're going to spend Starry Night together," I muttered, feeling a blush rise in my cheeks. "But only as friends," I added quickly.

"Well…that is still nice. I'm happy for you." She whispered with her face turned down. I helped her out of the tub and she began to dry off.

It was heart breaking to see the look on her face when one of us had a romantic event. I wish Claire would let us know what happened to her, her love life. I don't know how her first love broke her heart but he'd done a bang up job. I personally wondered if Claire would ever love anyone again. She just kept people at distance, like she didn't want us to get to close.

I don't know why I'm sure it was a guy that made Claire the way she is- but I just have this gut feeling about it. She gets really sad sometimes when she looks at Cliff and me together- but she always just avoids the questions. But Karen had gotten a clue out of her one time when she was drunk. Cliff reminded her of someone she used to know.

"I'm tired," she muttered and took the crutches that lay against the wall. I nodded and opened the door for her.

It took everything in my being not to laugh when Gray spotted Claire in her nightgown. It was a long sleeve, knee length, tight lavender shirt. His eyes were so huge it almost looked like he had a pair of thick glasses on. I snickered as he watched her make her way to the bed on her crutches, the shirt rising to mid thigh when she moved. Goddess, I bet Gray takes a long cold shower when he gets home.

**Well….what will happen next? The Starry Night Festival is fast approaching- will Claire be all alone to fend for herself with a bum leg? If you want to know just tune in for chapter 6 of My Enemy, My Friend. So that's it for now guys. Leave me a review or suggestion if you have time. This is officially the longest day in fanfiction history- five chapters….wow! Ummm….We'll officially be time skipping after the next chapter…and umm.. yeah. No more five chapter days! XD**

**Thanks for reading, love you guys!**

**-Jeannie-chan**


	6. Starry Night Festival

**Wow! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Super thanks to Reima-chan as always for helping me catch all my plot bunnies and restraining them to produce another chapter. There isn't as much awkwardness in this chapter- but I think you guys will enjoy it. This is the last chapter for winter- so chapter 7 starts with the spring, will be up Saturday at the latest. XD**

**Flaming Black Skull****- I think I'm going to eventually bring the Harvest Sprites back in just for you. It will be summer of course…or I could have them go to the tea party…hmm…..plot bunnies running rampant. XD Thanks for liking this so much.**

**Scyphe****- 15 awesome points….do I collect those and cash them in for stuff? XD Thanks. I'm glad you like it.**

**HmGirly 12-**** :O! Don't rupture anything! XD- your family is going to think you're crazy if you keep reading in front of them. This post isn't as…LOL as the last one so maybe you won't hurt anything.**

**Odin****- Thanks! I'm glad you like Gray in my story XD. I'm really working on the question mark thing and like you said I'll get used to the more I use it. I hope I did better this time around. Thanks.**

**Lady Rosses****- No it's the winter, and right now Claire and Gray still loath each others existence.**

**Naru-chan13****- Thanks- your holidays sound about like mine . I hope you like this new update too.**

**Reima-chan****- I know. We do have to stick together. I'll bring some snacks for the darkside.**

**LadyBat-San****- thanks for the compliments. I'm glad you're enjoying it! Now- go update your fic before I smite you with my evil elf voodoo. XD**

**KCemployee****- XD. Alright I updated!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Claire's P.O.V**_

I crossed out the 'most romantic holiday' of the year from my calendar with a giant red X. Romance was…an unnecessary complication to life. That's most likely why the most remembered romances end in tragedy – Romeo and Juliet, Tristan and Isodle , Antony and Cleopatra. Love was an emotion that made you feel good until something happened that made you feel like you ripped your heart out and threw into the path of an oncoming semi-truck, and it was somehow smashed by all eighteen wheels – leaving you bitter and alone. But never mind that…

I pulled on my drawstring pants with the baggy legs- the only pair of pants I didn't have to destroy to put on over my cast. Mary and Popuri both had offered me some skirts and dresses - but it was just too damn cold. I had them put away until the spring when I could wear them and finally retire these old sweats until next winter. I wasn't entirely looking forward to wearing the dresses but I couldn't afford to cut off the leg of the rest of my overalls.

My arms were tender from using the crutches to get around- I couldn't even make it to my bed the first night before klutzing out and nearly falling on my face. Luckily Ann had been there to stop me from getting any facial rug burn. Oh, and…Gray. For the first time since I met the guy, I actually blushed at the thought of him. Not that I was attracted to the jerk – he wasn't my type of guy at all – just that I had never been in so much physical contact with one guy. Let alone in one day. For some Goddess knows reason the laws of gravity seemed hell bent on us being in contact the other day. Like when he helped me …(cough)…change clothes….that had been so …awkward. It was as if the whole situation wasn't embarrassing enough and the Goddess decided to throw us into that…position.

For the second time in one day Gray had been, for lack of a better phrase, on top of me. Literally. But I wasn't dazed from a blow to the head the second time, so I…recalled it better.

"_Just- do it quickly," I whispered and placed my hands on his shoulders to balance myself and brace my body for the tug of the material. He nodded and moved to a squatting position then snatched the material very hard- evidently to hard because the motion of his actions and the sudden give way of the material sent him tumbling into me and forced me onto my back. I cried out in surprise and he reached up to cup the back of my head with his hands, unknowingly brushing the stitched up area back there. I winced at the contact but also silently praised him when he cushioned the area from hitting the floor._

_At first I had to register that I had not hurt any other body parts on this umpteenth trip to the ground today. I heard a muffled groan close to my ear and realized that Gray's head was buried in the crook of my neck. It was when he used his arms to push himself up that our eyes met with the absence of sarcasm or malice. I saw him looking over me and for a brief moment thought his eyes had landed on my lips. He turned away from me and I felt him tense. I lifted my head and then realized that Gray was being…straddled by my thighs .I blushed so deeply that I could actually feel the blood rushing to my face. It was something he seemed to have just realized as well because he turned to me again with wide, darkened blue eyes. It was at that Goddess saving moment that Ann had emerged as my savior in an awkward situation._

But when I had attempted to crutch-walk myself to bed and nearly fallen again, the young blacksmith apprentice took it upon himself to carry me to my bed. Something I had been extremely uncomfortable with but had been too tired to protest. That and the death glare he'd given me to shut my mouth when I had tried to object. He'd picked me up no problem, and had even held me with one arm as he snatched my covers back and placed me into bed. I think he was just ready to leave, as his face was a solid shade of red. It had been since I walked out of the bathroom. My guess was Gray had never been in any awkward situations like the ones we'd found ourselves in today and he just wanted to go to bed and forget it ever happened. I know I did.

I made it to my kitchen and began to make grilled cheese. I placed the finished product on a plate and dug around the fridge until I found the apple butter. I spread a small bit of the apple butter on the toasted sandwich and poured a glass of milk. It took me two trips to the table to bring everything and I spilled a little of the milk – but damn it I had made my own dinner!

So I sat down to eat and mentally congratulated myself for my fist independent meal since I broke my leg. While I missed Ann's company, I figured she'd be having a good time with Cliff tonight and I was more than capable of feeding myself for one night.

_**Gray's P.O.V.**_

I had asked Mary to Starry Night in hopes that we'd be able to spend some time alone. But alas the girl of my dreams wished to go over and visit a certain broken legged blonde haired farmer. A farmer I had been trying to forget even existed after the other night's fiasco. What with Ann's constant teasing and the mental barrage of indecent situations that my brain kept pelting me with. I hadn't really gotten a lot of sleep to say the least, and had finally felt somewhat normal. Yet here I was, holding a basket of 'essentials' and walking a step or so behind the beautiful librarian, sulking, on the way to Claire's house. But as I watched the raven haired woman, bundled up in her light yellow jacket and seeing her braid sway gently as she walked in front of me, I couldn't help myself. Despite the fact that we were on our way to Claire's, I smiled.

That is of course, until we stood outside the door of the farm house, and I wondered what Claire would be wearing tonight. Then my thoughts traveled back to the other night, when she had emerged from the bathroom.

When the bathroom door had opened all the sanity I had regained fled completely from my grasp. All I could see was the petite blonde on crutches in her tiny night shirt that clung to the figure that until that very moment I had not known existed. It had come to my attention that Claire indeed had a very womanly hourglass figure- something that I probably still shouldn't be aware of. To top that off I had a great view of her bare legs, all the way to mid thigh thanks to that damn shirt that didn't want to stay down as she approached the bed. I was on the verge of losing myself control when she nearly fell due to the slipping of the rug from underneath her crutch. I'd wasted no time in fulfilling my promise to Mary by physically carrying her to the bed so I could get out of this day with what was left of sanity – if any remained.

I was relieved to see Claire clad in very baggy pants that covered her casted leg and a big long sleeved t-shirt that hung loose around her. I think I even gave out a large relieved sigh because Claire and Mary both gave me some rather odd looks.

"What's up?" Claire asked, looking at Mary and me curiously.

"I just thought you'd want the company for tonight," Mary said with a large smile. When Claire gave an apprehensive look Mary gestured to the basket I held and added, "We've brought offerings of food and presents."

"What kind of food," Claire asked with her eyebrows raised.

"We have Oreos" Mary said in a sing-song voice. Claire gave a small smile and then furrowed her brow.

"What kind?" she asked with a forced scowl.

"Original and golden," Mary said with a laugh and Claire granted us entrance to her house. Mary insisted on Claire sitting down and handed her the goodie basket. "Karen also took the liberty to send you some essentials from the supermarket, bread and rice and what not. She also said to tell you she'd try to come see you soon. She said she'll drop of the Spring seeds when she comes since they arrived early this year."

"That's very nice of her. I really appreciate you stopping by here…but I'm sure you two have plans on 'the most romantic night of the year' that don't involve me being a third wheel" Claire said making air quotes with her fingers.

"Claire, you know Gray and I are just friends," Ouch! That hurt my ego a little bit…alright a lot. How the hell am I supposed to get out of the friend zone if I can't get her alone? Goddess, the friend zone sucks! I think I just got a pity glance from Claire. Great- Claire even feels bad for me…I am officially the most pathetic guy in Mineral Town...even more so than Rick…at least he's got the friends with benefits title!

"Yeah, whatever, Mary," Claire muttered as she ripped open the pack of golden Oreo cookies. "If you guys want you can hang out around here…ummm," she put a cookie in her mouth and chewed it as she thought. When she swallowed she gave a big grin. "I've got a few video game platforms. But I only have a couple of multiplayer games." Claire moved towards her television and skimmed a bunch of large gray squares. "I only have two controllers for my Super Nintendo, and…here it is." She pulled the gray cartridge out and tossed it towards Mary and myself. I caught it to keep it from hitting Mary and glanced at the title.

"Mario Cart," I said with disbelief. "This thing is totally ancient. Kiddie stuff." I scoffed and put the game down on the table just in time to be bonked in the head with an airborne controller. "OUCH! That hurt damn it! You evil little witch." I growled at the back of the blonde who was fiddling with some wires.

"Gray," Mary gave me a disproving glare which I rolled my eyes at.

"Don't insult the games, lord of idiots. We worship them because they give us something to do on these days of aliments and help us entertain unexpected company," Claire said bluntly and I caught the second controller before it hit me.

"Someone is looking for a broken arm to go with their broken leg," I hissed and Mary elbowed me in the ribs.

"Gray, stop it." Mary warned me.

"She started it," I muttered and Mary smacked my shoulder hard. Why am I the only one getting in trouble?

"I don't care. I'm finishing it," she whispered and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Look, jerk. If you don't want to play, no one is forcing you. Mary knows how to get home without your help, and I'm sure she'll enjoy a Nintendo classic. So either beat it or pipe down. I swear, just because you don't know how to play," Claire ranted away shaking her head in disbelief.

"I know how to play," I growled and unraveled the two controllers, tossing the end to her so she could plug them into the SNES. Oh it's on Blondie! Give me that copy of Donkey Kong and I'll show you who owns the Super Nintendo. "I bet I can beat your skinny butt," I removed my hat and placed it on the table, assuming the 'default Nintendo playing position' – sitting Indian style on the floor with the controller as your center of balance.

"All right Gray," she said with fake cheerfulness, turning to me with an evil smile. "Lets you and I play a few rounds in battle mode so I can make you eat those words."

"By all means," I said with the most evil smirk I could muster.

_**Mary's P.O.V.**_

I watched as Claire put a cushion on the coffee table and sat on it, allowing her broken leg to lay comfortably straight on the long table. She turned to me and smiled. "Can you see? I want you to have a good view of Gray getting his butt handed to him," she snickered and Gray glared at her in annoyance.

I stifled a giggle as the two of them began to play. Claire obviously had the upper hand. She knew all the shortcuts and everything. It was funny to watch Gray lean with the direction he wanted the character to turn, and cursing when Claire passed him or he spun around in a circle.

It was nice – the two of them getting along. I wish it could be like this all the time. Harmless teasing and plenty of fun…not the hurtful bickering they usually dealt with. I knew Claire was having a good time, despite it being with Gray. She probably was really enjoying beating him over and over again in the video game. My thoughts drifted to the past summer when Kai had stated that after spending time with Claire, if she and Gray could ever arrive and stay on good terms they would be an inseparable pair.

"_I'm telling you Mary, if they could just get along they would be two peas in a pod. They complement each other."_

I hoped for all of our sakes that the two of them would start to get along. I don't know how long I can keep this charade up. Acting like we were just friends, denying that I knew anything of Gray's feelings towards me. But my heart…it belonged to someone else. I couldn't help that I would eventually have to hurt Gray, no matter how hard I tried to hide the truth. I didn't want to lose his friendship, but I had to admit when the truth was exposed – when he found out who had stolen my heart – it would be highly unlikely for our friendship to continue. But I still hoped and prayed that he would understand. That he would forgive both of us when he learned of our deception.

**Two Hours Later- Gray's P.O.V.:**

"You're cheating," I hissed and reached for Claire's controller. She snatched it away and stuck her tongue out of me.

"It's not cheating," she replied with a triumphant giggle.

"How the hell am I supposed to pop your balloons if you're sitting inside the water thingy? The walls block the turtle shells from hitting you. It's not fair. You're a cheating little twerp!" I yelled exasperated.

"If you weren't supposed to do this the cloud guy would have came to pick me up by now. You've just been outwitted- you dimwit." She giggled and was joined by Mary's amused laughter from the couch. I threw the controller down angrily as my last balloon was popped by a stray projectile and the word 'loser' flashed across my part of the screen.

"Mary, since there is no way Gray can win against me, will you make him feel like a big man and play for a little bit?" Claire asked as she made her way to the couch and Mary helped her prop up her leg. I was then joined by the pretty raven haired woman on the floor. "Gray will be more than happy to show you how not to play," Claire added with a snort and reached for her Oreo's. I saw her hand about to grasp them and snatched the precious cookies out of her grasp.

"Gray will show her what, Claire?" I muttered with a scowl. Claire glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Gray will show you how to play just as awesome as him, and he'll even let you win because he's such a gentleman. He is just so awesome and powerful because he's Gray. He's such a manly man that he steals his hostess's Oreos and wants her to say nice things about him to make him feel better because he's been losing to a girl for two hours in front of his sweet heart." She was speaking in a baby voice by this point and I gently tossed the Oreo's into her face and she gave a triumphant grin and rewarded herself for an insult well placed by eating one of the cookies.

"You really are a brat," I said while rolling my eyes and turning back to the screen.

"Whatever – if you didn't want to be insulted you shouldn't have touched my Oreo's. Why don't you guys actually race so Mary can get used to the basics?" she asked me while tapping my shoulder. I turned my head and was surprised to find her face close to mine and smiling at me – actually smiling. The corners of her eyes even squinted. For a moment I was dumbstruck as I looked at the blonde whom had gained sparkling eyes that appeared to be silver. I nodded dumbly and turned back to the TV- shaking the thoughts out of my head.

"Gray, are you ready to start?" Mary asked with a determined smile. I nodded and the race began.

Mary lost for a little while- eventually working her way up until she was coming in second. Claire cheered her from behind us, giving tips or hints to Mary- occasionally shouting to push a certain button or to take a different direction for a hidden short-cut.

"Play the rainbow world Mary," Claire said enthusiastically and Mary locked in the track. "You'll win for sure on this track. Gray hugs the track border- he'll come in last place if he does it here." She was right. I kept falling off the track and the little cloud man kept putting me back on. Mary didn't win but she beat me hands down.

After awhile Claire's cheering became non-existent and Mary finally won a race. We moved to the battle mode and I was victorious until Mary chose the water track and persisted to do what Claire had done and jump into the water barrier while ricocheting turtle shells popped all my balloons. Mary gave a little victory dance with her arms which caused me to chuckle.

"You're so cute, Mary," I whispered and saw her blush brightly.

"No, I'm not," she replied while turning to look at Claire. I gave the blonde a glance and saw she was sleeping on the couch, and since her cheering had long ago died out, I figured she had been for awhile.

"You are so. You're the cutest…the prettiest girl in Mineral Town," I whispered with pink cheeks of my own. She remained silent and I leaned towards her slowly. This was a good as moment as any to kiss her.

"Gray, you shouldn't say things like that to me," she said suddenly causing me to stop.

"Why not," I muttered loudly. I don't like the direction this is going.

"Because I'd like us to stay friends a little longer," she whispered and I stood up angrily.

"But I don't want that," I hissed and folded my arms across my chest. She shook her head slowly and refused to look at me.

"I'm sorry Gray," she whispered and I turned away from her and walked out of the house.

_**Claire's P.O.V.**_

Ouch…that was painful to watch. Mary had taken no qualms about shooting Gray to the ground in his attempt to woo her affections. How does he get the courage to keep trying if that is what it ends in every time? I heard the door slam and opened my eyes all the way and saw Mary give out a large sigh.

"If you're going to feel bad about rejecting him you shouldn't do it," I said seriously. She jumped at my voice and blushed.

"Oh…you saw that. I…just…I don't feel that way about Gray. We're just friends." She said in a voice that sounded unsure.

"Maybe that's how you feel but Gray is in love with you," I replied with a sad smile. "Maybe you should give him a chance," I offered the pondering librarian.

"I can't. I already…I just can't," she said quietly and looked at me with a sad expression. "It's too late…I'm going to go home."

I smiled at her and nodded. "You can crash here if you want," I offered but she refused.

"I need to go home and think about things," she murmured and left me alone.

I snuggled deeper into the couch cushions and sent a silent prayer out for Gray – unrequited love could be painful…just as painful as requited love that ended tragically. But perhaps he'll have the easier of the two, provided Mary didn't decide she had feelings for him soon.

* * *

That is it for now guys. Who is going to help Claire in the spring? You'll find out next time. XD 

Reviews are always welcome as are suggestions and what not. Thanks for reading!

Jeannie-chan


	7. Rick the Rescue Ranger

**Hey everyone! I promised it would be here on Saturday! So here is the next installment of My Enemy my Friend! Hope you guys enjoy it. As Always my deepest thanks to Reima-chan for all her help. You guys can thank her for the 'fluff'. I would like to thank all of my reviewers individualy- but will give that next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and even those who didn't- but those who reviewed get oreos! XD**

**I don't own any of the characters. But still have Kai locked in the basement.**

* * *

I awoke with a start at a loud banging and groggily stared at my clock…seven in the morning…who the hell came to visit somebody on New Years Day at seven in the fricking morning? After clumsily making my way to the door on crutches I discovered that it was non-other than Mineral Town's beloved Supermarket heiress with her hand pulling the ear of the local chicken boy at her side.

"Do you two have any idea what day it is…or better yet, what time," I muttered as I glared at them.

"We've brought your spring seeds, and Rick has volunteered to plant them for you," Karen said with a grin, snatching on Rick's ear. "Right, Rick?"

"Ow! Yeah, whatever. Geez Karen that hurts." Rick muttered and rubbed his ear when she released it from her iron grip.

"You know Karen," I said while I gave out a long yawn. "You're eventually going to stretch his ear out if you don't quit pulling on it like that," I muttered and Rick nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and frankly I have enough problems with Kai teasing me without 'dumbo ear' being added to them." He muttered and Karen giggled.

"Where is your hoe? I'll put chicken boy to work planting these turnips and cucumbers." She said with a large smile while she tossed her cinnamon brown hair over her shoulder. I pulled my hoe out of my discarded rucksack and handed it to Rick skeptically.

"It would help me if you planted the cucumbers by the pond, and the turnips by the shipment box…If that's not asking too much," I said quietly as I rubbed the back of my head nervously. I didn't like all this charity work I was going to be receiving for most of the spring.

"No problem, Claire," Rick said as he pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose and took the hoe from me. He gave a lopsided grin as he looked at me and added "Don't worry; I know how to use this thing."

"Geez, Rick. I'm standing right here," Karen scolded her 'friend with benefits' and pushed him out of my range of reach.

"What did I do," he asked truly confused at Karen's reaction to his interaction to me.

"Crimaney- will you two just get married already. This 'friends with benefits but we're both psycho jealous stalkers if someone looks at the other' approach is getting really old." I muttered and smirked at their matching tomato faces. Score 1 for Claire. Rick hurried off and began to till the field while Karen insisted on coming inside to make breakfast. Score 20 for Karen.

Thank Goddess Ann showed up to rescue me from Karen's culinary skills. I ate quickly and then Ann and Karen helped me get dressed in one of the 'cast friendly' dresses that Popuri had given me. Only problem was I was apparently more endowed in the bust line than my bubblegum haired friend. I looked at Mary's loaned outfit – her everyday outfit…Could I fit in that? Evidently I could.

"I refuse to wear that preppy little vest," I muttered as I buttoned up the long sleeve white blouse. "I suppose you two are going to force me to watch everyone else do my work since Mary would most likely skin me alive if I stained up her blouse."

"I most certainly would." I looked at my door to see Mary walking in and placing a large sack on the table. She turned to me and studied me for a brief moment before stating "You look lovely Claire."

"Aww, I want to fix her hair," Popuri bounced in the door squealing.

"I want to do her make-up" Karen said enthusiastically and pulled out something that resembled a tackle box from mid air – literally. I mean I blinked and then poof! Karen was armed with make-up.

"You guys stay away from me," I warned as I prepared to grab one of my crutches and use it as a club like my life depended on it. Unfortunately, Ann had decided she had nothing better to do but watch the two girls 'beautify' me and pulled the crutches out of my reach.

"You guys just remember…pay back is painful," I muttered as I was thrust into a chair and surrounded by two blurs that I assumed were Karen and Popuri while Ann and Mary laughed, manically in my opinion.

Awhile later I stared into a mirror that Karen had handed me. I examined my reflection – well…I think it was me. I didn't feel like me, and I certainly didn't look like me. I looked like…someone…that… maybe I used to be.

Popuri had French braided my hair, which I hate to admit I liked. I wish I knew how to French braid, or hell, even braid regularly. My hair was really long, so the braid ended up going down past my shoulders. I should really cut my hair from its regular length of lower back to maybe up to my shoulders…but I just didn't have it in me to cut it.

Karen had surprisingly put natural colored make-up on me…the only thing was it made my eyes look a lot darker…oh wait – They slipped the damn blue vest on me when I wasn't looking. My eyes had darkened because of the shade of the vest. My eyes tended to change shades depending on what I wore, fluctuating between a darker shade of grayish blue to a deep bluish green…or so I was told a long time ago. I couldn't see any freckles on my face, so Karen had just lightly done my makeup to make me appear…flawless?

"_Flawless…you're just as flawless as this rose," _a familiar male voice echoed in my head…and for a moment I saw a pair of vibrant sapphire blue eyes sparkling at me over a red rose.

"_You do realize that this rose has many flaws? Sharp thorns and disproportioned. It's warped as well, trying to find the light…the stem grew crooked" then more silently…"perhaps it is like me."_ I heard my reply in my distant memories.

"_Sometimes…it is the flaws that make something…someone…beautiful…" _The deep voice that stated this was quiet and husky. It was a voice I had known most of my life, which belonged to a man with bright amber eyes. A voice that I yearend to hear again, but just the memory of this voice caused my heart to tighten painfully. I shook my head, banishing these thought to the back of my mind from whence they came. That part of my life was gone, and there was no point in thinking about it.

"Well Claire?" I came out of my daze and saw four faces staring at me expectantly.

"I look nice…to nice for working on a farm," I said while shaking my head at them.

"You're not doing any work today. Cliff and Gray are coming over later to take care of your animals," Ann said with a smirk. It was about this time that I heard my dog raising cane outside, and decided to go investigate. It was also at this time when Rick burst through my front door and slammed it behind him.

"Your dog…is trying to eat Cliff and Gray…and then when I tried to help them it tried to eat me!" he screamed as he panted. I opened the door and was nearly knocked down as Ann and Karen ran past me to get a look.

"Oh my Goddess! Cliff and Gray are in your apple tree," Ann began to laugh so hard she was soon on the ground, rolling about in delight. I rolled my eyes and put both of my index fingers in my mouth, giving a long, loud, shrill whistle. My large bulldog came galloping towards me.

"Sit down, girl," I said sternly and she obeyed.

"Now Cassie, leave everyone alone, got it? These people are here to help mommy," I said and raised an eyebrow while Cassie lifted her large brown ear up skeptically. She then walked to her dog house and laid down in it, going to sleep almost instantly. "Lazy bullie pup," I murmured with a small smile. "But at least she tries to earn her keep." I turned back to the tree and saw that Popuri, Mary, Ann, Karen, and Rick had made it to the base of the tree and were laughing as Cliff attempted to jump down. I shook my head at them and hobbled slowly – as I was without crutches – to Cassie's dog house. She opened her eyes and wagged her tail happily when I knelt down to ruffle her ears. I gave a soft smile as the motion cause her extra skin to wrinkle around her face. "Good girl, Cassie-sue. Good girl." I wanted Cassie to know I appreciated her trying to protect me.

I heard footsteps behind me and stood up, turning quickly. My eyes landed on Gray and I gave a big laugh that caused my eyes to squint shut. "Sorry about that, but she was just doing her job." I said and shrugged my shoulders. I opened my eyes to find him…starring at me. I was shocked at first…but his intense gaze had me subconsciously freaking out. "Is something on my face?" I asked warily, my hand coming up to my face immediately. Why was he starring at me? Geez…oh look, here comes Cliff!

_**Gray's P.O.V.**_

I don't think I was capable of a coherent thought when Claire turned around to talk to me. I had thought that night when I saw her in her pj's was bad enough, but to see her, a woman who annoyed me to the point that I fought with her at nearly every given opportunity, standing there in a dress, looking damn hot…wait, those were Mary's clothes! How come they looked….tighter on Claire? Oh Goddess, she almost looked like one of those school girls in the fantasy outfit magazine Cliff and I had stolen from Kai's suitcase this past summer. Speaking of Cliff, he'd just walked by me.

"Don't mind him Claire. He's been spacing out a lot recently," Cliff said with a chuckle and Claire nodded slowly. She reached out and touched my forehead with the back of her hand.

"You feel alright? I don't want you collapsing on one of my chickens or something," she said with a small grin. Her face then gained a serious expression and she studied me for a moment. "I know you don't really want to be here, Gray. You're only here because Mary asked you. I appreciate it, but if you're feeling ill go home."

That wasn't completely true. Truth be told, I volunteered to come…I felt like it was my fault her leg was broken. If I hadn't have been so persistent in the fight, she wouldn't have pushed me, and we wouldn't have fallen. I was here to take responsibility…and Mary had casually mentioned how thrilled she would be if Claire and I would start getting along.

"Look," I muttered as I took a step back and removed my hat, pushing my bangs back. "I'm alright…and it's not just that," I returned my hat to my head as I continued. "I feel….responsible…for your leg. I…shouldn't have followed you." I looked her in the eyes as she took in what I'm saying. "It was your business…and I shouldn't have pushed the issue."

"Gray," she began but I turned away from her quickly and walked towards her house.

"Your tools are in the house?" I asked not turning around to look at her.

"Yeah," she answered quietly. But as I entered her house I heard Cliff laughing and he said to Claire:

"I think you were just apologized too."

Nice way to point out the obvious Cliff. Good old Captain Obvious Cliff. I saw her tool box and opened it, grabbing her brush, milker, water can, and clippers. When I came back out, Claire appeared to be in a one-sided conversation with Ann.

I looked around the farm and saw Rick still tilling the fields and planting the seeds. Cliff was standing by Claire and Ann when I approached them. I wanted to hurry and get the animals taken care of so I could spend some time with Mary.

"So what needs to be taken care of first?" I asked as I shoved the brush at Cliff. Last time I had been around that brush I had gotten a large bump on the back of my head. Claire looked confused for a moment and then shook her head.

"Oh…well, since Cliff has the brush, he can take care of my horse. Darkwing Duck can be brushed down and put into that enclosure by his stall," she pointed towards a small enclosed area on the far side of the field. Cliff nodded and walked towards the horse stall. " You can call him D.W., he'll listen to that!" She called after him with a smile.

"Well, I guess since he has the brush I'll go feed your chickens," I said with a shrug and turned around.

"I really think you should let Rick handle them…I have three weird ones, Hughie Dewey, and Louie…they like to peck at your feet. But Launchpad is crazy," she said and I turned around to see her giving me a serious face.

"They're just chickens," I muttered with an annoyed scowl. "If Rick can handle chickens, I can to," I added with a huff and began to walk towards the chicken coop.

"Fine. Just…watch your head, alright. You can't say I didn't warn you," she muttered and rolled her eyes at me.

Like I was scared of chickens…I laugh at the idea…they're just birds that are waiting to join some dumplings on the stove. Watch my head? What was that supposed to mean? I stepped into the chicken coop and as soon as the door closed behind me I felt small pecks at my feet. I looked down to see the three said chickens pecking away and rolled my eyes. I scanned the coop, ten feed boxes and 9 chickens…so, where was the crazy one?

Suddenly I heard a loud crow from behind me, above the door way and I felt a wait on my head as wings flapped noisily around my head and the chicken's talons dug into my shoulders painfully. I could feel it pecking at my head through my hat and it didn't take long for my hat to be pulled off as I began to run around the chicken coop.

The commotion caused the other nine chickens to start clucking and running about, and I eventually made my way to the ground as I always seem to do when I'm around Claire or anything that has to do with her…like her psycho chickens.

"Gray, stop moving," I heard a voice say calmly and was helped to my feet. I looked at Rick and was amazed by the calming effect he had on the chickens. I glared down and the balls of feathers and saw my hat being pecked at by one that looked larger than the others. I stomped over towards it and smirked as it ran away clucking. Peck my hat will you! I'll turn you into dinner if it's the last thing I do.

"Damn, chickens," I grumbled and grabbed some chicken feed, tossing a little into each been as Rick stood there like a king as his loyal subjects stared up at him in awe. King of the chickens…who would want that title?

I stormed out of the chicken coop and saw Ann point and laugh while Karen and Popuri snickered. Mary placed a hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle her own laugher. I felt myself blushing as I approached Claire. She was hobbling around watering the tiny seed mounds Rick had planted. I stopped in front of her and she straightened. I expected her to join in the laughter but she just looked at me blankly for a long moment before placing the water can on the ground and reaching to my head.

"You know, if you want to stuff a pillow, there are better ways to take the feathers home." I felt my eyes widen as she removed my hat and began to pluck feathers from my hair. Her concentrated gaze had me looking at her…in a way I really shouldn't be. I noticed she was biting her bottom lip and her face was turning red. It was the same look she had on her face when she had tried not to laugh at the dinner Karen had made for the slumber party Ann had on her birthday.

"I…uh…"she shook her head as she gave out a small giggle.

"There…you don't have any more feathers in your hair. You can get the ones on your clothes."

"Thanks," I mumbled and placed my hat back on my head quickly.

"No problem. Cliff is in the barn, you can go help him with the cows and the sheep. I'll be right in to help." She turned towards Popuri and Karen. "Will one of you take over for me so I can make sure they're doing everything right? And will someone please bring me my crutches?"

"Alright, Claire," Popuri said and skipped towards her and took the watering can.

"I'll get your crutches," Karen replied and went into the house. I went ahead and walked into the barn seeing Cliff brushing a sheep.

"I saw Rick running to the chicken coop. Did he save you?" I glared at Captain Obvious and didn't give him a reply as I grabbed the milker and approached a cow. It wouldn't let me anywhere near its udders, and I think it even tried to bite me.

"You're doing it wrong," I looked towards the barn door and saw Claire approaching. "Give me the brush Cliff. You can shear the sheep." Cliff handed Claire the brush and I watched as she leaned her crutches against the feed box and began to hum softly as she brushed the cow. "You're a good cow, Chip." She whispered soothingly as she brushed.

"Are you humming the Rescue Rangers Theme song?" I asked while trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Well, yes I am. My Cows are named after the rescue rangers. Chip, Dale, Monty, Gadget, and Zipper."She pointed at each cow and when the name left her lips the cow with that name looked at her for a moment. "Isn't it appropriate that I sing them their theme song?" She was looking at me like that was a reasonable explanation. I just shrugged and tried to milk the cow again. This time, I was successful. All hail Gray, the King of cow milking!...On second thought I didn't really want that title.

I was surprised by the genuine tenderness Claire held for her animals. I just seemed to realize that Claire wasn't the fiery demon she could be when we argued all the time. She had other sides…sides that I found very endearing…and I scolded my mind for the thought. It's just Claire, nosey Claire. The annoying little brat from down the lane.

When we finished taking care of the animals it was late in the afternoon. Claire leaned against the wall of her barn exhausted and gave a tired smile. Cliff and I stood in front of her as she was thanking us for helping. I was vaguely aware of Popuri and Rick arguing in the background and rolled my eyes at their sibling squabble.

"I really appreciate all the help." She whispered.

"It's no problem Claire. And we'll be back to help tomorrow," Cliff was saying lowly and for some reason when she smiled at him it really pissed me off. Cliff is so dull…why would she smile at a guy like that?

"Yeah," I muttered as I agreed with Cliff's statement. The fighting behind us was getting ridiculous and I was about to turn around to tell them to knock it off when I heard Rick yell as I was pushed forward by something large and heavy hitting my back.

I stood there wide eyed and motionless as a jolt sent a shiver from my lips down my spine and just stared into her wide stormy eyes. I had hit Claire head on, face to face,…lips to lips.

* * *

**Alright everyone! This is that last chapter until like…ummm…2 weeks! I have finals to study for but if I get a lot of reviews I might make it a super long chapter. Please wish me luck or light a candle or something that I pass my finals! I need all the help I can get. XD As always comments, suggestions, and what not are appreciated. I will try to work request in eventually- some way. This is going to be a very long story by the looks of my notes….Now I'm off to read Accidents Happen because Reim-chan is such and uber writer!**

**Jeannie-chan**


	8. The Awkward Accord

**Alright everyone- here is chapter 8. I should be able to get back on schedule for updating this regularly now. This is the longest chapter yet…and the next one will probably be long too. I'm just ready to kick this into the summer season…or at least to the end of Spring. The Spring season doesn't inspire many events for me…but the rest of them do :P Anyways- Super thanks to Reima-chan for all the help. I couldn't write fics without you! I seriously have so many ideas for this and no idea what to do with half of them. Reima-chan helps me wrangle the together. Now onto the reviewers ( If you didn't review chapter 7 but an earlier one thanks too- but I'm only mentioning the reviewers for chapter 7 right now):**

**Caramel Touch- Thanks. I'm glad you like the POV changes. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**Elaine- Thanks for the review, but I'm sorry, there will be rivals for the affections of Claire :P What fic is complete without it.**

**KCemployee- I don't think Cliff is dull- Gray does XD**

**Koorazy Sukiyaki- you'll eventually get your deepened kiss. XD …or will you laughs evilly **

**Lady Rosses- I'm glad you liked it. I hope you didn't lose sleep over it . **

**Hajischavalier12- thanks- heres the update **

**Flaming Black Skull- thanks, I'm glad you like it so much XD**

**Naru-chan13- thanks so much. I think all the good luck you guys sent me paid off. I wont know till grades come out though **

**HmGirly12- OMG I'm so sorry. Please don't kill me! I really am sorry but I had to study so much stuff…please forgive me puppy dog eyes **

**Reima-chan- points to A/N above :P I luv you for all your help XD**

**I don't own anything but debt…and Natsume is more than welcome to that.  
**

* * *

_Claire's P.O.V._

It took me a brief moment to realize what had happened. Just a moment ago I had seen Rick stumble forward and hit Gray, who in turn stumbled forward and lost his hat as he collided with me. Be it that I had this sturdy barn behind me, I did not tumble to the ground. But after the jolt of shock that traveled down my spine and caused me to shiver, I was wishing my barn was ridden with termites so that the wall would have crumpled from the impact. If it were, I would not be in this position; with someone I could barley tolerate kissing me.

Though I hated to admit it, for a moment, the touch of his lips to mine had been pleasant. Of course I hadn't been kissed in a long time… a few years if truth be told. But after that micro second of insanity I had went to move, to push him away from me. But my hands froze and my eyes widened. Hadn't this happened before, an accident similar to this? My heart stopped as I looked at Gray, eyes widened and messy orange hair. For a brief moment his hair was a few shades darker, and his deep blue eyes turned the color of golden amber. I've officially lost my mind.

He pushed away from me, hands on either side of me, pinning me to the barn. I felt my hand come up to my lips and saw him mirror my gesture. If he knew what was best for his physical well being he'd get out of my range of hand reach. But all thoughts of beating Gray senseless left me when I heard the laughter of the half dozen of so called friends behind Gray's being.

I saw Gray look down as his face reddened and then he looked at me. He nearly jumped away from me, as my eyes were probably so angry looking you could see the flames of fury burning in them.

"I'm sorry," Gray yelled as he turned to Mary. Excuse me! I'm the one you just kissed. Not her!

"What the hell are you apologizing to her for?" I hissed as I clutched my crutch in my left hand, sizing up the situation. I saw Rick looking petrified at me as I glowered at him and out of the corner of my eye I saw Popuri snickering with Ann.

"I'm sorry! I…it was…I'm so sorry Mary," he was stammering as he picked his hat off the ground, not looking at me. What the hell was he apologizing to Mary for?

"Why are you apologizing to me?" She giggled.

"I didn't mean it Mary. I'm a faithful guy!" He mumbled as he twisted his hat up in his hands. Gray had officially gone insane too.

"You aren't even dating her you idiot! Why don't you apologize to me?! I'm the one you just…" I shook my head and fixed my eyes on the snickering cotton candy pink head out of my reach. I hurled my crutch at her and gave an evil smile as it made contact with her.

"Ouch! That hurt Claire," she said while rubbing the arm the crutch had hit.

"That was the point. The next time you want to trip Rick," I glared down at the guy whom was pinned down by my remaining crutch, " and you want to continue to taunt your sister," I directed to him "Make sure innocent bystanders are not casualties."

"What on Earth is going on here," I heard a male voice bellow and turned to see Tim, looking red faced and uncharacteristically ticked off.

"Ask the dynamic duo," I growled as Karen meekly smiled and handed me the crutch I had used to assault Popuri.

I turned back towards Gray and saw that he was still apologizing to Mary as Ann taunted him about how Mary would never love him now that he had kissed another woman in front of her. I took a deep breath as I tried to calm myself. Mary looked embarrassed enough with the two bickering on either side of her while every time it came for Gray to throw an insult he would apologize to Mary yet again.

"Everyone just leave!" I screamed and all the commotion stopped. They all looked at me like I had just gained another head. " Look…I appreciate the help. But from now on…Rick can take care of the chickens for me. I will water my own plants." I looked at Popuri's crest fallen face and rolled my eyes. " Popuri can help me harvest," I closed my eyes and muttered a prayer for patience when she squealed in delight. "Cliff and…Gray" I looked at Cliff but wouldn't look at Gray. I felt like I needed to be apologized to by someone. Rick could at least apologize for this lovely afternoon. "I don't need you two here at the same time…so you can alternate out…fix a schedule out if you still want to help. Unless you just want to come together – it makes no difference to me." I turned to go into my house but bumped into the chest of Tim.

"Are you alright?" I heard him ask and I shook my head.

"I'm exhausted," I muttered and shook my head. "It's like babysitting when they all get together. I swear," I was talking to myself when I said it but was surprised when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw him looking at me with concern etched on his face.

"I think you should call it a day. It's been hectic I know. I'm just here to check on you. Elli came as well."

I looked past Tim to see the local nurse standing with a disproving glare at the group behind me, arms crossed over her chest in a motherly fashion. When she realized I was staring at her she gave me a warm smile and waved.

"Hello Claire! How are you feeling?" She asked with her sugary sweet smile and I shook my head as I approached her as quickly as I could on the crutches.

"Don't ask, Elli. Just…don't ask," I said with a scowl and then smiled at her. "How are you feeling? You're not working too hard, are you? " The brunette shook her head, causing a few stray whips of her short hair to fall into her eyes. She giggled and pushed them back behind her ears.

"I'm always working hard, but never too hard," she said with a large grin. She reached behind me and gave my shoulder a gentle shove towards my house as she spoke again. "Let's go inside and chat for awhile, hmm?"

_Tim's P.O.V._

After Claire and Elli disappeared into the house I looked at all of the villagers on Claire's farm and glared at them as best as I could. Seeing as how I had a passive look on my face most of the time, and my angry scowl was nearly indistinguishable from my normal look of indifference, usually. But evidently the sight of the woman I was in love with meeting the lips of another man was enough to…make my face muscles contract into an evidently intimidating glare. The only person present who was not affected by my death stare was the culprit of the accidental kiss, whom was still trying to apologize to a very flustered librarian.

"Everyone, I'm happy that you all came out to help Claire seeing as she isn't able to take care of things here due to certain circumstances... such as the negligence of one to respect another's personal space that resulted in harm to that person's physical well being." I mentally snickered as the blacksmith apprentice took in what I said and frowned. His librarian friend didn't like what I had said as well, as she pushed her glasses higher up her nose and frowned at me too. For a brief moment the setting sun caught the glasses on her face and the reflection blinded me.

"That was uncalled for, doctor." the librarian said as she approached me. "It was an accident after all." I looked past her to the indifferent face of the apprentice and didn't break eye contact with him.

"Well it seems that when Claire is around certain people, many accidents happen," I said loudly and saw him clench his fists at his sides.

"Well, Tim, maybe that's the Goddess's way of telling the two of them they are meant for each other." I turned my head to see the barmaid looking at me with an amused smirk. I also noticed the embarrassment that crossed the blacksmith's face.

"Hardly," I snorted and turned to the farm house. I froze when I heard the barmaid taunt me.

"I think you're just jealous," she said loudly. I spun to see her standing there, one on her hip while the other pointed at me with her index finger. Her blue eyes were sparkling as she realized by my reaction she'd hit the nail on the head. I knew that most of Mineral Town was aware of my feelings towards Claire, though she remained oblivious.

"Ann, there is no way that I am jealous of your brother. First of all, Claire hates him. Second of all, even if she didn't, why would any woman choose a blacksmith over a doctor? Common sense dictates that I'm the better choice." I said with a small triumphant smirk.

"Someone is full of himself," she said while rolling her eyes. "Make sure you don't crush Claire and Elli with your enormous ego." She said with a taunting grin as she turned away from me. I returned the gesture and entered the house, slamming the door behind me. But as I thought back on the red head who had been taunting me, I couldn't help but smile. The altar boy sure had his work cut out for him with that firecracker. I saw Elli had already removed Claire's bulky cast and I approached the bed the two sat on slowly.

"I'm sure Elli told you that you get the luxury of graduating to the boot brace," I said with a small smile. I looked at Elli when Claire nodded and looked down at her hands. Elli gestured to my coat and I nodded, removing it before I came closer to Claire. Elli had said that if I didn't exactly look like a doctor, perhaps Claire would be more comfortable around me. I was aware that this didn't change the fact that I was a doctor, but I still hoped for Claire to forget that fact.

"My leg feels weird," she muttered and I chuckled.

"It's just because you're used to the heavy cast being on. I figured since your x-rays show the bone is set and all, you'd like the brace until you're completely healed. It's a lot easier to get around in, and you don't have to use the crutches. Also, it can go over your pants or under them, so you can go back to your overalls if you want." She nodded and I saw the small smile growing on her face as I named off everyday things she could now do again.

"Not only that, but you can take it off to bathe, and," Elli grasped Claire's hand as she whispered excitedly. "that means you can shave your legs," Claire giggled at Elli's enthusiasm as I rolled my eyes. Women were so…complicated.

"Of course you have to be careful. When you remove the cast it had better be only for washing, and you must take baths. No showers because you don't need to stand without the brace. When you get out of the tub, you have to move slowly and have the brace in reach so you can put it back on immediately." I continued on with the procedures and stopped when Claire looked up at me with a curious stare.

"Do you ever stop talking," she said quietly and smiled up at me. I felt my cheeks redden and opened my mouth only to quickly shut it. "Now he looks like a fish, doesn't he?" She whispered. Elli giggled and I glared at her.

"I'm sorry…" Elli said as she tried to compose herself.

"Don't get mad. I was only teasing Tim. You know…I like you better without your lab coat. This is the first time I've felt…semi comfortable around you." She smiled and rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I guess that's why I'm teasing you." She looked at Elli and smirked. "But he does talk a lot, huh? He's dominated the conversation since he came in. But hey, at least I'm going to be semi mobile again." She said while giving Elli a victory sign.

"Well, Claire. I'll help you tonight. Let's go and get you cleaned up, alright," Ellie said as she stood.

I patiently waited for the two ladies to return from the bathroom, thinking about how I could try to spend some more time with Claire. I examined her tiny house and scarce belongings. I noticed she didn't have any hanging pictures and found it odd. Women usually loved to post pictures of sentimental value where they lived, right?

A loud knock on the front door brought me out of my shallow thoughts about Claire's oddity. I walked to the door and opened it, and felt my good feeling sink at the sight of the blacksmith apprentice.

"I need to speak to Claire," he grunted out as he looked away from me a little steamed. I suppose my comment earlier had gotten to him.

"I would think that after that little incident earlier that you would be the last person that woman wants to see," I said quietly without any emotion but indifference. But inside I was boiling with rage. As far as I, or Mineral Town for that matter, knew the two weren't even friends. So why exactly was he here?

"Well those are your thoughts, not hers. Now let me see her," He muttered with a scowl and I glared at him. A sudden thought crossed my mind and I turned my head back inside to make sure Elli and Claire hadn't come out.

"At the moment, Claire is…indisposed. She is in need of my assistance, and being that Elli left, I must attend to the lady." I felt the corners of my mouth twitch up in a smirk at his blank expression. "I highly doubt she would want Elli to…assist her with this problem. I'm a much more suitable candidate." I raised an eyebrow to give him a suggestive look and his eyes widened and I inwardly laughed. I could see the confusion and anger rising in him.

"What exactly…I thought this was just a house call," he muttered as he pulled his hat down to cover his eyes.

"It started off that way, but…well, it's really none of your business," I said with a Cheshire cat grin and slammed the door in his face. He was gullible and, slightly to my dismay, bothered by my comments about Claire. He was jealous. My only satisfaction was that I knew that he didn't know that is why it bothered him.

I turned to the opening bathroom door as Claire and Elli emerged, making a mental note to list the pros and cons I had to help develop a better relationship with the blonde when I went home.

_Gray's P.O.V. Later that Evening_

"Claire, Damn it, open the door, I'm here to apologize," I said loudly as I continued to beat on the door. I was relieved when Claire opened the door, but at the same time felt a twinge of anger as I realized she was in a bathrobe. What the hell had they been doing in here? She looked at me blankly as the sky finally split with the rain it had been holding. "Are, umm…you going let me come in or do I fend for myself out here in the rain?" I asked with a small smile. She said nothing but stepped to the side and I heard her close the door behind me.

"Keep out of my personal space, Gray. I've had enough accidents with you already…enough in the last two seasons to last me for awhile. I don't want to have to get my cast put back on." She was grinning when she said that and I followed her finger that pointed to her broken leg, clad now in a large boot brace. She was right about the accident thing though. I wonder why gravity always wanted to prove itself when we were around each other.

"Is that what you and Tim were doing in here?" I asked nonchalantly. It really wasn't any of my business but I still wanted to know. He'd been here a long time, and I was still agitated he wouldn't let me in earlier. Now I was stuck here until the rain slowed down. Then I could make a dash for grandpa's place. She didn't seem to understand what I had been insinuating as she shrugged.

"Elli was here too. She helped me keep my mind of the fact that…Tim is…a…well, you know." She turned away from me and began to walk towards her kitchen. "You want something?" I shook my head and asked the question without thinking.

"What do you have against doctors anyway?"I saw her stiffen and waited for her to yell at me, but she didn't.

"Nothing good has ever happened when I've been to a doctor. Not for me and not for anyone I know. They haven't ever been able to help…me…or the people I care about. Not when it really counted." She was whispering and I saw her fingers reach up and touch a pendent that lay on her chest. I simply nodded and turned towards the other side of the house. I saw on the shelf a large picture that was laid down. I picked it up and studied it silently.

There were eight people in the picture. Seven of them were close together while another was out to the side a little. The guy out to the side had dark brown hair and matching chocolate eyes. He was pale and tall, hands stuffed in his pockets, standing with his back nearly to the camera as he looked over his shoulder at the group almost angrily. He was probably about 13. The group consisted of 6 boys and one girl, judging by the looks of them, all different ages. The tallest one must have been at least 14, and had the smallest of smiles on his face, short spiky raven hair, and piercing steel gray eyes sparkling with amusement as he looked down at the younger children below him. To his left was another boy with raven hair, swiped to the side with a left part. His light brown eyes were magnified by a pair of glasses as he smiled warmly at the camera as he waved his left hand at the camera. Judging by his height he must have been around 11 or 12. One the other side of the tallest boy was a blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes, nearly the color of my own. He was beaming as he gave a victory sigh with his right hand, his head close to that of the blonde girl beneath him. The blonde girl was smiling brightly, her eyes shut from her wide smile. There were two sets of arms around her, belonging to identical boys that smiled at the camera with honey amber eyes. The only difference between them was the one on the right parted his rusty reddish-brown hair on the left, while the one on the left of the blonde girl parted his to the right. The blonde girl had hands on the interlocked arms of the twin boys, while a small blonde boy with brown eyes hugged the blonde girl while smiling widely to the camera.

"Who are the people in this picture, your friends from the city," I asked quietly. I saw her look at me and then continue making the sandwich in the kitchen. Her expression became one of loneliness as she began to speak.

"That's my family," she murmured as she approached the table. I gave her a small smile but it faltered as she looked at me with a sad smile."The picture is…well….the one away from the group is Jack. The tallest is Takashi. The boy with glasses is Kyoya, and tall blonde boy is …Tamaki." I saw her close her eyes when she said his name, almost as if it were painful. "The girl is myself, and the small blonde boy is Hunni. The boy on the right of me is Kaoru…and the other…is…Hikaru." She had the same expression as a moment ago only this time she whispered the name so quietly I barley heard it. I replaced the picture back how I had found it, realizing there had been a reason the picture was placed down where one couldn't see it.

"I'm sorry for prying," I said softly as I walked towards her.

"It was just a question. If I didn't want people asking about it, then I wouldn't have the picture out. But I would appreciate it if you left it at that for now. Now, what are you here for?" she asked the question with a forced smile.

"I came to apologize for earlier," I began but she waved her hand at me, like she was shooing away my apology.

"If anyone should apologize it should be Popuri and Rick. I'm sorry for yelling at you. It wasn't like you wanted to…you know." I saw the faint blush on her cheeks and felt one rising on my own.

"It…it wasn't your first right? I would feel bad…if…" I was beginning to stammer. Mary's comment about perhaps that being Claire's first kiss was what prompted me to come over and apologize to begin with.

"No. I…it was a long time ago…today…was the first time in a long while…but…hey! Let's just pretend this never happened, okay?" she said and reached her hand out for me to take, a wide grin on her face. The slight disappointment I felt must have been apparent on my face because she added "Let's call a truce on the bickering too, for Mary." I gave a stiff nod in response. I reached out and took her hand, shaking it gently. A loud crash of thunder sent her jumping back from the counter and closer to me. I felt her grip on my hand tighten almost painfully and saw her head snap towards the window as another flash of lightening struck, followed by the clap of thunder.

"Claire," I said quietly as she began to shake. She looked at me with wide frightened eyes and, despite that, smiled.

"I…I'm a-alright. R-r-really," she stuttered out and when the next rumble of thunder echoed she released my hand and jumped towards the table, clutching the edge as she took in a deep breath. When the loud bolt of lightning struck and the room was engulfed in darkness, I heard scurrying as soon as the thunder resounded. I stood still as another flash illuminated the room, revealing the blonde under the table, knees pulled up to her chest and hands covering her ears. I walked towards the table and kneeled down.

"You're not alright, are you?" I muttered and pulled her out from the table. No way I was crawling under the table and getting a stiff back- I don't care how pitiful she looked. I sat next to her on the floor, Indian style. I put a hand on her back and rubbed in soothing circular motions. "I used to be scared of thunder when I was little. My mom used to do this to calm me down. She's recite a little song too." I explained as I rubbed her back. She nodded and I couldn't help but smile. "What did your mom do to help you?" I asked and Claire turned her head to mine.

"My mom?... well….Takashi would stay with me until the storm was over," she murmured. "I used to get way more scared then this. When I first… well, I would cry a lot, but…" She cringed as another thunder bolt sounded. "to answer your question…my mother did nothing to help me." I looked at her as the lights flickered a moment before returning to the darkness and the pounding rain beating against the small farm house. "The twins…would always sing to me when I was scared…or had trouble getting to sleep…but now I just usually hide under the blankets until it's over…or the table. Which ever one I just happen to be closer too." I gave a small chuckle at her attempt to make a joke. "I suppose it's stupid, someone my age…" she jumped slightly as another clap of thunder sounded. " being scared of something like this.." she trailed off and a flash of lightening allowed me to see her biting her bottom lip.

"I don't think that's true." I muttered and looked away from her. "Having fears… that is what makes us human…no one is perfect. Everyone has fears. Some of them well founded…others not so much. Like right now, I'm sure you have a reason to be scared. Even if I think it' completely ridiculous, it's still a reason." I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye and let out a sigh.

"Why were you scared?" she whispered. Then an extremely loud thunder bolt sent her huddling closer to me as she clutched at my jacket desperately. "I'm sorry…I'm being such a baby…I…I'm so sorry." Her voice was barely audible above the pounding rain and wailing winds that pounded the small farm house mercilessly.

"Don't be sorry when you haven't done anything wrong," I mumbled as I felt a blush rise in my cheeks. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was on the verge of tears. "Are you crying," I asked softly and I felt her tense against me.

"I don't cry," she muttered and small flash of lightening allowed me to see her glaring up at me despite the fact she still look petrified. Good old Claire. She never cries, no matter what. She'd probably rather die of fright than cry.

"I think I was about 3 or 4. I was mad at my parents…I think it was because of Ann" I closed my eyes for a brief moment. "I decided to hide from them, but I fell asleep. When I woke up it was beginning to storm, and I couldn't find them." I stopped and looked down at her as she stayed silent. "What about you?"

"I…don't remember much about it...what it started over. I was very young…probably the same age as you. My mother was…very angry." I saw her wince as a flash of lighting emphasized her statement. I watched as she frowned at the memory, and I mirrored her expression. "I just remember beating on the door, begging to be let in the house as the storm came. I was…outside all night, and most of the next day." She finished with her eyes shut tightly as another rumble shook the house. I immediately put my arm over her shoulders and gave her a sympathetic hug.

"I…I think that is a legitimate reason," I said quietly. What kind of a person does that to a child? Stu did all kinds of naughty things but Ellen and Elli never locked him outside – let alone in a storm. The storm was picking up, as if angered by our confessions of fear. But I was no longer that little boy. However, Claire was still that little girl, as far as the storm was concerned.

"Don't think ill of her Gray," Claire murmured. "She couldn't help it…the way she was." She was finding her hands very interesting and I…Wait a minute. ..was?

"She was? As in…the past?" I asked.

"She…my mother was sick. Very sick. But…she's in a better place now, I guess." She said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry…" I began but felt her hand cover my mouth.

"Don't be. I'm okay…as far as that goes," she removed her hand when I nodded my head in understanding. I felt her shake and I gave a soft smile.

"Why don't I help you to bed? You look like your cold," I pointed out and she gave a slight jerk of her head.

"I…think that would make me feel better…to hide under the covers," she mumbled and I could almost see her blush in embarrassment. I stood slowly and realized that Claire was literally frozen with fear as another roar of thunder shook the windows.

"Come on, Claire," I said as I scooped her up and carried her to the bed. I pulled the covers back and she crawled on the bed, lying in a fetal position as I covered her up. I turned to go to the couch but I felt a slight tug on my jacket sleeve.

When I turned to face her the electricity flickered again and I could see her freighted face and her pleading eyes. She opened her mouth to speak and her eyes met mine for a brief second and then quickly looked away. I knew what she wanted to ask me, but I didn't think she had it in her to actually say it. So I simply sat on the bed, removed my jacket and kicked of my boots before I lay on top of the covers, and used my jacket as a tiny blanket. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder and she snuggled deeper under the blankets.

"Thank you," she whispered and I sat still for a long while. The thunder was fading into the background, an occasional loud pop echoing. But the lightening and heavy rain remained. "You know Gray, you can be…chivalrous, " she yawned deeply as he words began to fade. "When you want to be. It…almost…makes me…forget…what…a jerk…you can be." She was silent for a minute before she continued, and I was pretty sure she was thinking what she said and not realizing she said it. "I like…you better…this way." I stared up at the ceiling as her breathing became regular and the sound of the rain began to lull me to sleep.

* * *

******YAY! No cliffie! For anyone who knows who the guys in the pic are- good for you. Those who don't…I stole Ouran High School Host Club for this fic. ( I don't own them either, but I wish I had a Hitachiin twin all to myself. Or a Mori. XD) I'm working on the next chapter now, but to be honest, I just want to slip into a coma for a week and catch up on all the sleep I've lost. **


	9. Haunting Memories

**Alright. First of all Happy Holidays to everyone and thanks for all those who wished me luck on finals and everything. Happy to say I passed. Everybody do the happy dance XD Special thanks as always to Reima-chan for all the help and the kick in the butt to jump start this chapter. Also thanks to Hannah for her advice! Love you guys! I'd like to individually thank all who reviewed, but I don't feel very well and the cold medicine is messing with my head. So hurrah for passing school and boo for colds! Flash backs and dreams are in italics.**

**I don't own Harvest Moon or OHSHC….but I really really want a Hitachiin twin all to myself!**

* * *

_**Claire's P.O.V.**_

_I walked down the long hallway, my shoulder length hair swishing into my face as I jumped at the sound of thunder. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt the tears forming and the fell down my face. _

"_Mommy," I whispered as I used the back of my hand to wipe the tears away from my cheeks. I shook my head violently. Mommy wasn't here anymore. I began to run, not knowing where I was trying to get to or who I wanted. "Jack," I cried as another rumble shook this old scary building that I was still unfamiliar with. I found sanctuary in a dark room and huddled down, hugging my knees to me as the scary storm raged on outside .I couldn't help but cry and every time the thunder sounded I'd let out a sob._

"_Why are you crying?" I heard two voices ask me in perfect unison. I looked up to see identical faces looking at me curiously as the two sat up in their bed. I let out a shriek as another thunder bolt hit and they looked at each other as they spoke._

"_She's scared of the storm," the one on the right whispered. The one on the left remained silent and they both got up and walked towards me._

"_I want big brother," I whimpered as I cried more._

"_Your big brother…he isn't here is he?" the one on the right whispered again .I shook my head and buried it in my arms as I cried harder. I felt him hug me and I looked up at him. His amber eyes were shining as he ruffled my hair. The other one mirrored the motion as he squatted next to me._

"_It's nothing to be frightened over," he said as he grabbed my hand. I remained silent and began to cry harder. I spilled all my problems out to the two boys, all that I understood that happened._

"_The sky was like this before I had to come here…before my mommy and daddy went away. Big brother went to live with his aunt…they wouldn't take me too. They said that because Jack and I had different daddy's I was difficult… they said we couldn't be a family anymore. My mommy always said that even thought we had different parents…we would always be a family." I was wailing as I felt my other hand encased by the other twin._

"_How old are you," the one on the right asked quietly._

"_I'm five. My birthday was the other day," I whispered as I gave a smile. "Big brother came to see me." They nodded and smiled at me._

"_We're five too. We saw your brother, that day. You cried when he left." I nodded and smiled up at him. _

"_I love my brother very much, Kaoru." I saw his eyes widen and he cocked his head to the side._

"_You…can tell us apart?" he murmured quietly._

"_No one has been able to do that before." Hikaru replied_

"_Kaoru is always nice to me and Hikaru is mean sometimes…but he also makes me smile," I looked to the boy on the left. "Hikaru is also quite when I cry. He never says very much. I'm sorry," I said as I tried to wipe the tears away. "I didn't mean to wake you up. Kao-chan and Hika-chan can go back to bed." I whispered as I tried to stand, but a loud crash of thunder sent me back to the ground whimpering._

"_We'll protect you," Hikaru said as he hugged me._

"_Yes. We'll take care of you," Kaoru said as he hugged me too._

"_We can be your brothers from now on," they said with a smile. "It will be fun." They pulled me up and lead me to the bed. "You can sleep with us tonight," they said as they pulled me up into the bed. "What is your name?" they asked suddenly and I felt a frown tug at my lips._

"_Clarabelle," I said quietly._

"_That's a long name. But it's pretty," Kaoru said as he got into the bed. I felt him grab my hand and pull me in._

"_We'll call you Bella, since you have nicknames for us." Hikaru said as he got in on the other side of me._

"_I…like that name," I whispered as I jumped a little at the lightening. I felt two arms wrap around my waist comfortingly and closed my eyes. They were whispering a song in my ear to calm me. For the first time since I arrived at this place, I didn't feel alone. As I began to fall asleep one phrase stayed in my head._

"_**This bond between us can't be broken."**_

Was this a memory…or a dream. I wasn't sure. But the scene changed, fading into darkness. I was no longer in bed between my new found kin. I could hear the pattering of the rain still falling on my roof, but was relieved at the absence of thunder. I could feel the weight of an arm resting over my waist, the hand lying behind me and fingertips barley touching my back. I could also feel warm breath grazing my face softly. I slowly opened my eyes, to see…Gray.

I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't still dreaming and looked him over. His messy bright orange hair fell over his closed eyes as he slept soundly. His expression was relaxed, and with the absence of his usual scowl and sadistic smirk I found myself admiring how good looking he was. How come I had never noticed this before? Oh yeah, his jerkiness overpowered his hotness. That's right. Gray equals Jerk...but this jerk did try his best to keep me calm last night during my little freak out. He had comforted me the best he could. It was the first time I had seen him show any kindness towards anyone but Mary.

Looking over at the clock and realizing it read 3 A.M., I sighed and snuggled myself deeper into the blankets. It would be rude for me to wake him and kick him off the bed after he stayed with me during the storm. He at least deserved an undisturbed sleep after that gesture. My thoughts faded as I felt exhaustion coming and lost all conscious thought, falling back asleep.

_**Gray's P.O.V.**_

I felt eyes on me. I was being watched, I think. No…it's just time to wake up. I let out a small groan as I felt my internal alarm clock demanding I wake up and get to work before Grandpa yells at me for being late. I was warm and very comfortable, so much so that I didn't want to open my eyes. I pulled my arm closer to me and my eyes groggily opened when I realized the warmness was coming from another occupant in the bed. I could see my arm tightly holding a female figure to me, and I lifted my head tiredly to examine her.

Was there a fantasy fairy that randomly went about making young girls materialize in the beds of young men?

She was under the blanket and I was on top. Okay…nothing too bad happened then - So much for the fantasy fairy. Her head was resting under the crook of my neck, and I could feel her steady breathing on my shoulders. So exactly who was in my bed with blonde hair? Wait a minute…this isn't my bed. This isn't even my room…where the hell am I?

I put my head back down closed my eyes as my head pounded with unanswered questions. Last night, there had been a rough storm…blonde hair… Claire! I opened my eyes again and was happy with myself for solving the 'where am I' mystery. I let out a satisfied grin at my discovery. I had come to apologize and it had started storming. Claire had been scared and I was trying to calm her.

I tried to slide out from the bed but froze when I felt a tug at my shirt. I glanced down to see Claire had her hand fisted around the material of my shirt, right on my chest. I blushed at first but then reminded myself that it was okay. I had helped her through the storm and that was it. I tried to gently tug it away but I heard her whimper and looked at her face. She had a worried look on her features as she mumbled something barley audible. I was still sleepy myself but I think it might have been 'don't go'.

"You might think that's what you want, but I have a feeling when you wake up I'll be in trouble if I'm still here." I whispered with a small chuckle. So she didn't just have a vulnerable side when scared. Claire was also that way when she slept. It was becoming easier for me to see her as less of the little brat I thought she was.

I softly grabbed her hand and loosened the grip on my shirt. Wow her hands were small. Judging by the hand print I carried around on my face after a bad argument, I'd have thought it was way bigger. Why do I even care about her hands? I got out of the bed and let out a sigh. Then I heard a consistent tapping that wasn't the rain on the roof. I felt a large lump form in my throat as I looked towards the bedroom door. There stood Ann with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, foot tapping impatiently.

_**Ann's P.O.V.**_

I had been standing here for a good 10 minutes, maybe longer. One of the perks I had as Gray's little sister was that I knew that if you stared at him long enough when he slept, he woke up. I was really curious as to why Gray had had a slumber party at Claire's. I wasn't even invited. I feel so left out. I heard my brother's 'I really don't want to get up groan' and watched silently as I put my digital camera back in my pocket - Photographic proof for future blackmail, and I had plenty of it.

I watched carefully as he pulled Claire closer and then he seemed to realize that she wasn't a pillow, and lifted his head. Now, this would be interesting. Gray wasn't much of a morning person, or an afternoon person, or a night person. Now that I think about it Gray is almost always grumpy. He put his head back down and I could see the wheels turning. It is funny to watch him when he wakes up because his brain hasn't started functioning properly. It takes him awhile to realize things and comprehend. He usually is so happy with himself when he figures something out that he gets this goofy grin on his face…there it is.

I watched as he tried to get out of the bed, only to be stopped by Claire. It looked like she had grabbed his shirt. I heard her mutter something and then Gray said:

"You might think that's what you want, but I have a feeling when you wake up I'll be in trouble if I'm still here." I had to try hard not to laugh at that comment. I saw him take her hand and felt a smile come across my face as he looked at her hand. Honestly, Gray thought the weirdest things were so interesting when he was half asleep – like Claire's hand.

He stood up and I began tapping my foot, putting on the best 'you're in trouble look' I could manage and waited. His eyes were huge when he landed on me and he opened his mouth but I signaled for silence. I pointed to Claire's sleeping form and then jerked my thumb out to the other part of the house. I heard him trying to quickly gather his things as I walked into the dining area, sitting at the table to wait. He walked right past me, but stopped and backed up.

"I don't know what you think and I don't care," he muttered as he pulled his hat down over his face. "Nothing happened, and don't say anything to anyone. I was just…" he was getting flustered as I stared at him. "You know what? I'm late for work. Ask her when she wakes up. That way she can tell you what she wants you to know." And poof, Gray was gone. I'd never seen him be in such a hurry to get to work. I waited a few minutes before impatience got the better of me and I burst into Claire's room.

"Rise and shine, happy face. It's time to get up, and tell auntie Ann why dear Gray was here all night," I said in a singsong voice as Claire sat up straight. Evidently her brain worked like Gray's in the morning.

"He…he came over to apologize." She muttered with a yawn. "Then…it started storming," she whispered as her face paled. "He stayed with me because I was scared," she finished quietly as her eyes seem to stare into the distance.

Because she was scared? Claire? Gray stayed with Claire because she was scared of the storm…no way. Not unless she was petrified of the storm. The only way Gray would have stayed was if she was truly terrified.

"How scared?" I asked skeptically and she looked at me with a serious expression.

"If it would totally get rid of thunderstorms forever, I would eat nothing but Karen's cooking the rest of my life." She said with a completely straight face. I felt my mouth drop open in shock as I mentally decided to call my brother Gray the Gallant when I saw him tonight. I suppose that you would have had to have eaten Karen's cooking to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"I guess that I'll make you some breakfast," I said to change the subject. Claire looked very uncomfortable as it was.

"You don't have too," she began but I waved her off.

"Go ahead and get dressed while I fix it." I ordered as I walked out of the bedroom.

_**Claire's P.O.V.**_

Ann made me pancakes for breakfast, and of course fixed a few for her. She visited with me until about 10:30, when she grumbled about having to go back to work for her father – whom was 'unaware of child labor laws.' She had given me a raspberry when I gently broke it to her the, despite her mostly childlike way of thinking, she was considered an adult.

So I sat on my couch starring at the TV, which, due to my 'wonderful' reception, picked up white noise on every channel when it rained. I could occasionally make out an arm or what appeared to be a picture of laundry detergent between the fuzz, but grew very bored of this in 20 minutes. I looked at the clock. It was 10:50. A knock on the door had me jumping towards it in hope that on the other side was some distraction, some company to pass the time.

Rick stood before me dripping wet with fogged up glasses. He grinned at me and shook his head when I stepped away from the door to let him in.

"I can't stay, I have a job too, you know. I just wanted to let you know that your chickens have been fed. I put half the eggs in the bin and decided to bring the others to you," he handed me five eggs as he finished.

"Thanks Rick. I really appreciate it. I'll repay you somehow," I said with a large smile. Gosh, please stay and talk, don't run off. I'm so bored.

"Don't worry about it. I got to run though, my mother wasn't feeling too well this morning," I frowned as his smile faltered and he turned to leave.

"Rick, hold on," I said as I grabbed his sleeve. I walked as quickly as I could over to the fridge and swapped out the eggs I held for a Turbojolt. I brought it back to the young man outside in the rain and pushed it into his hands. "Give this to your mom, okay." I said with a small smile. "Tell her I'll visit when the weather is better. I can sort of get around now."

"Thanks, Claire." He said quietly and left. I closed the door and looked back at the clock. 10:55. I groaned in frustration. This was going to be an extremely long day.

I sat on my couch upside down as I stared at the clock. My head hovered barley off the floor while my legs rested on the back rest of the couch. I could feel the blood rushing to my head as I tried to think of something to do. I have never been good at occupying myself. I really never had to. That is one of the advantages of growing up with seven rowdy boys. They could always come up with a way to pass the time…

"_Bella, come on! " Hikaru shouted as he grabbed my hand. I felt the other hand being pulled on as well and didn't even need to look at the culprit to know it was Kaoru. _

"_We have to hide, Bella. Hunni and Mori are going to find us if we don't." Kaoru said as we ran up stairs and around corridors I didn't know where there._

"_What are we doing?" I asked quietly as we crouched down in a dusty closet full of old boxes. _

"_Hunni said they would play hide and seek with us," they whispered together._

"_Mori always finds me," I murmured and the twins looked at my sad expression and then back to each other._

"_You stay here, Bella," Kaoru whispered as he cracked the door open._

"_We'll throw him off the trail," Hikaru added with a small laugh as they sprinted out of the abandoned closet, leaving me alone. I looked behind me at the old empty boxes and stared wide eyed up at the towering object. A castle!_

_I crawled through the maze of boxes, exploring my newfound playground. It never occurred to me that this wasn't a closet, but a large room full of boxes. I was lost in the cardboard castle, but I didn't care. I made sure to be quite as I played pretend. After sometime in the dark room, Princess Clarabelle of the box castle curled up into a large box, and took a royal nap. _

_When I awoke it was to the distant echoing of my name being called. I sat up and rubbed my eyes roughly. Now…which way was the way to the door? After trying for a little bit to find my way back to the door I huddled down and waited. Hika-chan and Kao-chan would rescue me. They were my brothers, and it was their job to protect me. A long while later I felt a hand on my arm and my eyes met…_

"_Mori," I whispered quietly. He gave a very small smile that just did cause the corners of his mouth to twitch up._

"_Come on," he whispered. Mori was always a person of few words. If he spoke more than a sentence or two a day it was very unusual. I took his hand and he crawled back through the maze of boxes. When we reached the door I let out a surprised yelp as I was lifted high in the air and placed on Mori's shoulders. We left the old room and I saw the bouncing boy known as Hunni running towards us._

"_Good job, Takashi. You rescued Clarabelle." He squealed. I looked down at the boy who, despite being two years older than me looked as if he could be my age._

"_I thought your name was Mori," I said as I wrapped my arms around his head to keep steady._

"_I'm the only one who calls him Takashi," Hunni stated as he hit his chest lightly with his thumb. I looked down at him confused and the boy laughed. "Takashi is my cousin…well, I guess he is like my brother. We're family." He said as we walked down the corridor. "We're all we have left," he added sadly and then immediately went back to his usual bouncing ball of energy self._

"_Hika-chan and Kao-chan are my new family," I whispered tiredly as we turned another corner. "Can we all be a family together?" I asked with a smile. "Then I'll have you guys, Kaoru and Hikaru, and Jack. That's an even bigger family than my old one. Then I can be your sister." The small blonde boy gave a large grin and nodded._

"_Sure, we can all be a family together. Takashi, you can be the older brother," I felt the head I was holding onto give a stiff nod. "Clarabelle, you can be the baby sister," I giggled and nodded._

I felt my uninjured leg being shook and came out of my thoughts to look up and see…a hat with dark blue eyes, eyes that looked concerned.

"Claire, have you lost your mind?" the hat with eyes asked. Wait…that voice.

"Gray?" I asked and rolled of the couch and hissed as the blood drained from my head. How long was I upside down?

"Yeah. Why in the world were you...er…sitting upside down?" he asked and I let out a deep sigh.

"I was thinking," I answered truthfully. I saw him raise an eyebrow as he tilted his head to the side.

"You have to be upside down to think?" he asked quietly as a he tried to stop a snicker.

"No. I was bored and trying to think of something to do," I muttered and rolled my eyes. I then noticed that my interaction with Gray was being observed by Cliff. He was watching with his mouth agape. Now where was that annoying fly that wanted to be my friend earlier and sit on my shoulder despite my violent swatting it away? It would be really funny if the annoying fly flew into Cliff's mouth.

"Cliff, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" I asked as Cliff closed his mouth. He must have been shocked that Gray and I weren't arguing yet. Darn! There goes my chance to get rid of that fly.

"The same thing I am. We're here to help you. We need the brush and the milker," Gray grumbled and I turned to him.

"There in the tool box," I said with less enthusiasm and fought the urge to glare at him. I hated when he was blunt with me. He always ended up sounding like a rude jerk. But I thought back to our pact to get along for Mary, and what had happened last night. Gray grabbed the brush and handed it to Cliff. I watched as Cliff exited and Gray followed him out of the door.

"Gray," I called after him and he stepped back into the house. "Can I speak to you for just a moment?" he shrugged and closed the door behind him as he placed his free hand in his jacket pocket. I cleared my throat and looked down. Wow the grain of the wood was suddenly the most interesting thing I'd ever seen.

"Go ahead," he grunted and I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," I whispered and then looked at him. He watched me with a blank expression. "I'm very grateful, for what you did for me last night." I saw a faint blush come across his cheeks and I looked back down as I felt one cross my own. "I'll…make you dinner, Cliff to. For your trouble and for helping me." I saw him about to turn down my offer and narrowed my eyes. "It wasn't an invitation, it was an order," I growled out while I gave him a smile to let him know I was teasing.

"You're welcome…and..uh…alright. I'll tell Cliff," he mumbled and pulled his hat down to hide his face more. I watched as he snatched the door open and walked outside. I thought back to when I had first heard other townsfolk talk about Gray.

He was quite, shy, and didn't find it easy to talk to others. I hadn't believed it at the time because he always seemed to have no problem trading insults with me. But watching him tonight, all embarrassed, I realized it was true. Now that we were really trying to get along, I must just be another person in the village, someone that he's uncomfortable around and…and for some reason, that bothered me.

I looked in my fridge as I pulled random things out to cook. My body was on autopilot as I turned the oven on and began to prepare the meal. Why did I care what Gray thought of me? It didn't matter. It wasn't like we were friends or anything. I guess it was because he had been so nice to me last night, staying with me and trying to make me feel better. That must be why. I had never seen that side Gray, at least, I had never seen it without Mary being present. To have something other than annoyed hostility given to me by him had upset the natural balance of regularity.

I shook my head and smiled at the thought. I have never been one for regularity. Change; be it for the better or for the worse, was always imminent. It was better to accept it…or run from it. But either way you could never fight it.

_I was on the verge of adolescence. At an awkward stage in life were I didn't want things to change, but I didn't want them to remain the same. This was definitely a memory of change, be it ever angry and awkward._

_I looked up at Jack, glaring at him angrily._

"_I said I wanted my own room. I didn't say I wanted to leave here. This is my home Jack, you have to understand that," I was standing with my arms over my chest as he glared down at me._

"_Your home should be with me. I don't understand why you can't come live with me and Aunt Joann. You'll have your own room…a huge room all to yourself." He expanded his arms to emphasize the huge part._

"_First of all, she's your aunt. Not mine. That is why I'm here to begin with. My family is here," I began but he interrupted me as he ran his hand through his dark brown hair out of frustration._

"_Stop saying that. I'm still your family too, you know. You're at this place still by choice…you could have come to live with me last year if you wanted…but you just keep refusing."_

"_She doesn't want to leave her family here to go be with you," I felt a head rest on either one of my shoulders and rolled my eyes at the twins, not having to look at them to know that they were giving Jack a taunting smile. "She is our only sister, after all," they said in unison again and I saw Jack scowl at the identical boys hanging on me and fume as they both wrapped an arm around my waist._

"_I'm her family damn it. You two…and the others, you're nothing to her." He hissed as he clenched his fist._

"_There just as much my family as you Jack," I growled out angrily. "You know as well as I do that the feeling of family has nothing to do with blood. We all lack that aspect. Just because your dad married my mom, doesn't make you any more family than them." I stepped forward, out of the embrace of the twins, as I spoke and then turned my glare to them. "Hikaru, Kaoru…wait for me here," I muttered and grabbed Jack's hand, pulling him along._

"_Jack..." I began but took a deep breath as I was interrupted again._

"_You're my sister, and like it or not you're coming with me," he growled and pulled my wrist roughly, dragging me as he began to walk. He stopped suddenly and I saw what had stopped him, a tall dark haired boy with short spiky hair and piercing steel eyes._

"_Move Mori," Jack growled out as he tried to step around the taller man. Mori looked at me and gave me a questioning look._

"_Takashi," I whispered with pleading eyes. His eyes followed Jack's hand on my arm and narrowed at the tightness of the grip._

"_Let her go," he stated simply. Jack opened his mouth to protest but Takashi said another sentence. "You're hurting her." I suddenly felt a strong tug on my other arm and was pulled back roughly into the arms of Hikaru and Kaoru._

I shook my head violently, trying to clear it of the memory. I must be having these thoughts because Gray asked me about that picture last night. I had put in out, thinking that it would be alright to have it, that I could have the memento of my patch work family and it not cause these problems.

I walked over to the shelf that the picture was resting on, face down as if it were something to be ashamed of. It wasn't shame that had caused the picture to be hidden, but a still fresh wound that I didn't think would ever close. I pulled a large blue box from the bottom of the shelf and opened it, not looking at the keepsakes and other pictures as I gently laid the photo in it. I closed the lid tightly, as if the force of the gesture would stop the memories from escaping. With a large sigh pushed the box back into its space on the shelf, just as the oven bell sounded and the door opened.

"Dinner is ready," I said, and was surprised at the sound of my own voice. I sounded tired and remorseful. I cleared my throat and looked at Cliff and Gray as they exchanged curious glances. "I hope you guys like pizza," I said with regained cheerfulness. I stood up and made me way to the kitchen to remove the pizza from the oven.

"Pizza, cool." Gray said quietly as he sat down at the table. Cliff followed me into the kitchen and watched me for a few moments.

"Can I help you do anything?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as I dug throw my drawers in search of the pizza cutter.

"Uh, sure." I mumbled as I gave a triumphant chuckle, pizza cutter in hand. "You can get some plates out of this cabinet and glasses from the dish drainer. I have…milk and juice to drink," I added as I attacked the pizza, which for some reason didn't want to be cut. I felt a hand grab mine and looked up in surprise.

"Let me do it before you shred the whole pizza," Gray said with a small smile playing on his lips. I didn't know how to react so I just watched him as he removed the pizza cutter from my grip and easily cut it into eight pieces. "I think you made that look harder than it actually is," he snickered and I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, of course you could just come up and cut it. I already perforated the pizza…" I muttered and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Perforated?" he repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, perforated. You know, like notebook paper," I said as I rolled my eyes at him. Stupid Gray and his awesome pizza cutting abilities, and stupid Cliff standing there with his mouth open again. Where is that fly?

"Alright then," Cliff said as he pushed a plate into Gray's hands. "Lets eat." I think Cliff was actually drooling a little bit.

We ate in silence for the most part, the occasional compliment slipping out of Cliff's mouth when it wasn't full. Gray didn't appear to be enjoying his pizza on the same level as Cliff, but then again neither was I. And I thought I was the world's largest pizza addict.

"So," I began, finally having my fill of the silence. I had been alone all day and I was so desperate for company that I invited the villages most unsociable people for dinner. Great way to have a conversation Claire. "I'm going to try to take care of everything by myself tomorrow."

"Are you sure you should do that?" Gray asked and took another bite of his pizza.

"Well, I want to try. You guys can check in tomorrow after work and if I didn't get everything done, then you can help me finish," I put my index finger on my chin in thought as I spoke. Both men gave a nod with their heads, causing me to give a mental groan of frustration. What does it take to get these guys to talk back to you?

"Where did you learn to make this delicious pizza?" Cliff said as he leaned back in his chair, belly swollen, as his eyes became half lidded.

"Actually," I said as I flashed a wide beaming smile. "Kai taught me." I opened my eyes wide in confusion as Cliff's chair hit the ground rather loudly and two sets of widened eyes stared at me in aw. "What?" I said as I brought my hand up to my face self consciously.

"Kai…shared a recipe with you," Gray said loudly, like I had just won the lottery or something else miraculous and lucky.

"Yes. What is the big deal?" I muttered crossly, annoyance getting the best of me.

"The big deal," Cliff began but was interrupted by Gray.

" is that Kai NEVER gives out his recipes. To anyone. Ann has been trying to beat this recipe out of him since she first had his pizza," he stood, shaking his hands to emphasize the importance of his statement.

"Well, that explains why the deal was to never make pizza for Ann," I mumbled to myself and then became aware of the two men staring at me like I was some oddity. I giggled nervously and then let out a yawn. "Wow, I'm bushed. So um…if you guys are finished, I'll just be off to bed," I said as I stood, swiping the empty plates from the two guys and dumping them in the sink.

"Well, thanks for dinner Claire," Cliff called as I drug him and Gray to the door.

"Don't mention it. Please, especially not to Ann," I muttered. The last thing I needed was an irate redhead over here demanding Kai's 'Totally the most awesome pizza you've ever had' recipe.

"See you tomorrow," Gray muttered as he too was pushed out the door.

"Yeah, tomorrow. Don't tell Ann," I growled and he nodded. Satisfied I slammed the door shut and leaned against it in relief. I closed my eyes and saw Gray's face for a moment and brushed my fingers over my lips before shaking my head. Gross! Gray is not to be thought of like that ever again. Do you hear me brain? An accidental kiss means nothing.

But that was how it had stared out once before. An accidental kiss…

_As Jack's grip on my arm was released, I catapulted into the twins. Kaoru was behind Hikaru, so it was Hikaru and I who met. Both of our eyes wide and unable to leave the others as our lips met, and our bodies momentum was stopped by Kaoru. I felt the spark when our lips touched and when we broke, both speechless , I brought my hands up to my lips and touched them softly. My first kiss had just been taken by Hikaru. I looked at Kaoru who was smiling from ear to ear._

"It's definitely not the same at all," I muttered to myself as I got ready for bed, decided to talk in my head rather than out loud like a crazy person. I must just be lonely. That is the only reason I can come up with why the kiss with Gray had that affect on me. But fate had decided that I was meant to be lonely for the rest of my days, hadn't it?

* * *

**Okay. That's it for this week. The plus side of school being out is longer chapters, the downside to colds is they might me Nyquil induced chapters I hope you guys liked this and have a safe holiday. The next chapter wont have long flash backs like this one. Bear with the flash backs- they have a purpose. I promise. Reviews , Criticism and the like all welcome. PM me if you want- I'm uber lonely : (**


	10. May, Stu, Claire, and Gray

**Sorry about this being so late everyone. Holidays and colds postponed it. Not to mention both Reima-chan and myself couldn't coordinate our unsick days together, and as one of us was getting better, the other got sick. Gosh…2 colds each…stupid colds. It's hard to write when sick, and when your personal helper is sick as well its darn near impossible. Special thanks to Hannah for her advice as well,I hope your trip was fun. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and all of those who read and did not. This chapter has 2 flashbacks in it, and I have one more to put in the next chapter, then flash backs will be done for awhile.**

**I don't own Harvest Moon. Or HC.**

* * *

_Claire's P.O.V._

_It was another one of those days in my childhood. One of the days where the grownups and the older children came in and dressed the young ones up very nice, putting pigtails and cute little hairstyles on the little girls to make them appear more like the stage of Shirley Temple cuteness. Little boys were dressed in tiny ties and dress shirts to appear like young gentlemen. Strangers would come in on those days, watching quietly and not saying much of anything. It always made me feel both sad and happy at the same time. It had taken me awhile to realize that when they did talk to someone, a child that lived in this large house with us, that that child might disappear. _

"_They had gotten new families," an old voice, belonging to an old woman, had said happily. I had wondered at the time, what was wrong with the one they had now. Weren't we all a family? Perhaps not the ones that weren't so close to our 'family,' but I was happier with my new family than I had been with my old one. _

"_Why do they want to leave, Grandma Ootori?" I remember asking the older woman, her eyes full of the feelings that I would one day know, a sick combination of pain, sadness, happiness, and joy._

"_Don't you want to have a new family one day, little Clarabelle?" she had asked smiling down at me. I had shaken my head no in a violent manner, causing my loose pony tail to come undone._

"_No ma'am," I had said loudly. "I like it here with my new family. I don't want another one." It had been a statement filled with naiveté and childlike reasoning. The old woman had chuckled at my outburst, a rose hue filling her ashy cheeks._

"_Child, you make me laugh a lot," she whispered and pulled me up on her knee. "I have a grandson that I'd like you to meet. He lives here too, and he is about your age." She had a sad smile on her face._

"_Does he stay with you?"_

"_No darling. He stays with the other boys his age," she had said quietly._

"_Like Mori and Hunni?" she had nodded. "Why do Hikaru and Kaoru have their own room?"_

"_Because," she said as she began to chuckle again. "Those Hitachiin twins cause too much trouble when they're put with the other boys." I hadn't understood at the time, what she meant by that. She put me on the ground and held my hand tightly as she walked to another room. A boy a little older than me sat on a chair, reading a book._

"_Kyoya," she whispered and he closed the book immediately._

"_Yes, grandmother," he said quietly, peering at me through round glasses curiously._

"_I want you to meet Clarabelle. She is about your age," I hid my face shyly under his studious gaze._

"_You're the girl that the Hitachiin twins say no one can talk too," he said with a warm smile. I gave a confused look and turned my head to the side._

"_That can't be right. Anyone can talk to me whenever they want." I said as I stamped my foot for emphasis. He laughed at me and then walked up to me carefully._

"_Is she the one grandmother?" he whispered curiously and I saw her smile. "My grandma says you look like my aunt when she was little." He said with a matter of fact attitude._

"_Does that make us family?" I asked. Kyoya went to shake his head but his grandmother interrupted._

"_Family is what you make of it, dear. Just like you say those other boys are your new brothers," I nodded in understanding._

"_Do you want to be part of our new family," I asked Kyoya and he let out a sigh._

"_I don't need any brothers," he muttered and then looked at me before staring at his feet. "I wouldn't mind having a sister though." I leaped on him in an instant, knocking him to the floor and his glasses askew. _

"_Yay!" I squealed and stood up and turned to the grandma. "Now I have another brother. And the best part is he's just mine and no one else's" I was giggling._

"_I…" Kyoya started and I saw his cheeks burning red. Then a thought occurred to me._

"_Why aren't you out in the room for the grownups to see you?" I asked curiously._

"_Because I'm not up for adoption," he stated and turned his head to the side, still watching me._

"_Am I up for adoption," I whispered and looked to the grandmother. She nodded with a sad smile._

"_All good little boys and girls are up for adoption," she said carefully. _

I felt the sun kissing my cheeks, coaxing me from my slumber and the memory from when I had met Kyoya for the first time. I shook my head angrily and stretched my arms above my head. It had been the first time that I realized that sometimes you had to be bad…to keep things the way you wanted them.

I got dressed carefully, letting out a few choice curses as I tried to put my overall's on over the brace. I gave up and removed it, placing the brace over the denim. When you were young, the only concept you had was of good and naughty. Naughty children were in trouble, and would never find new mommies and daddies. But who needed mommies and daddies when you had brothers and sisters?

I was sore all over from yesterdays work. My back ached when I stretched again and then I buttoned up my plaid shirt despite the protest from my complaining muscles. It was fun to try to catch my loose overall strap, seeing as how I was doing this weird dance to try to get it to flop over my arm, being to lazy to try to grab it from behind me. Three days in a row I had completed my farming chores all by myself. Cliff and Gray came over each night to make sure I didn't need them to help me with anything, and I had been able to smile and turn them down. Today was the sixth day of spring, and I had turnips to harvest. I had foolishly thought that a certain bubble gum head was to come and help me harvest them yesterday, but she was a no show. It was taking me a long time to do my regular chores, let alone add harvesting to the list. I let out a dejected sigh and figured if Gray and Cliff showed up tonight I'd take them up on their off to help.

I walked outside and squinted at the bright sun light that beat down on my farm, drying up the wetness from yesterday's rain. I carefully made my way to the chicken coop and was half way there when I heard someone calling my name. I turned curiously and felt something hit my abdomen, knocking the wind out of me and causing me to stumble a few steps backwards.

"Claire, I missed you," the little person whispered and I smiled down at the small girl with raven pigtails.

"Did I go somewhere?" I asked with a laugh, placing my hand on top of her head.

"May, you shouldn't jump like that on people," I looked up again to see Barley scolding the remorseful girl. I lifted her up higher so she rested on my hip.

"Come on now, Grandpa Barley. She can't help it if she missed me so much," I said to the old man as he chuckled slightly.

"Still," he said seriously. "it wouldn't do for her to cause you more injury." No sooner had the words left his mouth when another small blur rushed passed him, screaming out

"Claire, Claire, Claire," I let out an oomph as the blur leaped and Stu landed on me, knocking me onto my butt. Ouch that hurt. "Claire, how are you feeling? Elli said I could come help you. Can I ride a cow? Why are you just sitting there? Did you miss me during the winter? I missed you. I really really want to ride a cow, please Claire, please please!" I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment, begging for patience as I was asked a million and two questions.

"Stu, I don't think your grandmother or sister would want you jumping on Claire like that," Barley said while frowning down at Stu. Stu hugged me tight around the neck and mumbled a sorry.

"Claire is like, my bestest friend, besides May," He said with a large smile. "Can we play Claire, huh? Huh? Can we? Please?" I looked into his wide puppy dog eyes and shook my head.

"I have chores to do. You guys can help me, if you want. Then will see if there is still time," I said with a grin as I put the two children on the ground. I pulled my watering can out of my rucksack and handed it to May. "You can water the crops, and Stu can help me with the chickens real quick. Is that okay?" I asked the two beaming faces.

"I can do that. I'll do my best to water the crops," May said shyly as she walked to the pond and scooped some water up to begin.

"I'll be the bestest chicken helper ever Claire. You'll see." He said as he punched the air with a determined fist. He then looked up at me confused and shyly asked "What am I supposed to do?" I laughed and looked at Barley.

"I'll keep an eye on these two today. I'll have them back by 5, alright?" Barley gave me an appreciative smile and agreed.

"I could use the break. You're so good with them Claire," he added and gave me an appraising look. "You'll make a good mother one day," he added and I blushed.

"I don't know about all that now," I mumbled embarrassedly. I rubbed the back of my neck out of nervous habit and giggled. "I prefer the kids you can send home, anyway."

"You'll see Claire. You'll make some man very lucky one of these days." Barley chuckled at my red face and walked towards the end of the farm to head to the hot springs.

"Come on Stu," I said and looked out to May. "May, don't go near the pond until I come back out. Alright?" She nodded her head and I walked into the chicken coop with Stu. "Okay. Your job is to pick up one egg at a time and gently put it in this box" I slapped the box to make sure he saw it. "Hold the eggs with both hands when you carry them, and don't run. Elli wouldn't want you wearing egg on your shirt."

I grabbed some feed and placed it in each chicken box. It was taking a long time to feed them, well, a lot longer than usual. I had to stifle a laugh when I watched Stu taking very careful steps in slow motion as he carried an egg to the shipment box. His expression was one of intense concentration and his tongue stuck out slightly at his determination. I finished feeding the chickens, but Stu still had three more eggs to pick up. I glanced out the window to make sure May was alright and picked up two eggs as Stu grabbed another.

"I can do it," he said as he glared at me.

"I know. But we have to hurry. I still have to feed the cows and sheep, brush the horse, and we need to help May water the crops. I think you might need to help her since the water can is really heavy." I said knowing that Stu's premature male pride would kick in.

"Okay, I'll go help her right now," he rushed past the chickens, causing Launch Pad to jump up and cluck in fright. Evil chicken, serves it right. I winced as the coop grew louder with chicken clucks after the door slammed hard behind Stu. I was close behind the little boy, leaving the annoying chickens to peck over their food and devise how to attack the next unsuspecting victim that entered their domain.

I saw May giggling as Stu tried to puff out his chest and carry the full watering can like it weighed nothing. The young children I had known throughout my life had always pulled on my heart strings, playing me like a harp. I had been told it was my motherly instincts.

_I stood in the door way of the large room, watching the tiny infants and toddlers sleep peacefully. I had made sure all of them were tucked in and asleep, teddy bears or bottles in hand. I turned to leave and nearly bumped into the chest of Kyoya. I glared up at him in annoyance as I shut the nursery door behind me._

"_It's not polite to sneak up on people like that," I muttered and threw my hair up in a messy bun._

"_Why do you spend so much time in the nursery?" he asked after a shrug at my comment. I paused and then looked over at him._

"_The young ones have a better chance of getting a new home. I guess I'm just jealous is all," I shrugged my shoulders._

"_Are you wishing you had been adopted when you were still young and cute? Wishing you had been a good little girl?" he was teasing me and I pushed his shoulder playfully._

"_Not on your life. But I…I guess I just feel like I want them to know that someone cared for them when they were here," I muttered._

"_You're twelve, and already your maternal instincts are kicking in." he said as he rolled his eyes. I plucked his glasses from his face._

"_Hey, Not funny. My grandmother will kill me if I break those again," he growled and grabbed for them. I hid them behind my back and stuck out my tongue._

"_Say the magic word," I taunted him and he folded his arms angrily. It was extremely hard to get Kyoya to say please, even under the most extreme circumstances._

"_Give them or I won't tell you where your darling doppelgangers want to meet you. Then you'll be in trouble for not showing up to the 'family meeting'," he was smirking in Kyoya fashion as my eyes widened and I begrudgingly returned his glasses. _

"_You shouldn't get to attached, Clarabelle," he had said quietly. "None of us like to see you sad when they leave," he jerked his head towards the nursery._

"Claire! Stu is drowning your cucumbers," I heard May exclaim horrified

"I am not you tattletale," Stu shouted back. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Are too," she sated as she turned away from him, pouting. I rushed over to them, as fast as a person with a leg brace can waddle, and gently took the can from Stu.

"You're not drowning them, but if you keep that up you will," I let out a small laugh as I ruffled his messy black hair. "Now," I looked towards the barn, then back at Stu. May was no problem when it came to the farm animals. After all, she had grown up around them. Stu on the other hand had an unusual desire to ride a cow, and frankly, none of the Rescue Rangers in the barn liked Stu very much. I'm pretty sure the sheep didn't care for him either, being as he had once tried to help shear them by pulling their fleece off with his bare hands, using his 'incredible hulk strength.' I looked towards the few dozen turnips and smiled.

"Stu, do you still have your 'incredible hulk strength'?" I asked him seriously. He gave an enthusiastic nod and I pointed towards the turnips. "Great. I need you and May to help me pull up all the turnips. Can you do that?" I was answered with a large 'manly' yell as Stu stalked towards the innocent turnips and started pulling them up. Turns out this incredible hulk needed to eat more vegetables.

"May," I said as I stood, and she followed me as I walked towards my basket. I picked it up and turned towards her, and stifled a giggle as she watched Stu try in vain to pull up the turnip he had started with.

"Claire, do you think Stu's alright?" she whispered as she put her finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"I suppose. Little boys…well….May…they're just plain weird," I said with a smile. She giggled and then saw me holding the basket. "I was thinking we can take some turnips to Saibara, Ellen, and your grandpa."

"I think they would like that," she said in agreement. I laughed as Stu fell onto his bottom, finally pulling up his first turnip.

"Well, let's go get some before Stu pulls them all up." I snickered and handed May the basket.

Sometime later, all the turnips were harvested. Most of them had made it in the shipment bin, while a few made it into the basket. I pulled them out and washed them in the pond carefully as Stu and May played tag. I wasn't sure if Barley liked turnips a whole lot, and Ellen liked cucumbers a lot better. I'd take her some when they got ready to be picked. Saibara loved turnips, so I gave his pile the most. I had two for Ellen, two for Barley, and four for Saibara.

"Come on you two," I called and they ran up to me. "These are for your grandma," I said and handed Stu two turnips. I handed May the other two, "and these are for your grandpa. I just need you to hold them until I come out of the blacksmith's." We walked out of the farm entrance and towards the blacksmiths shop.

"awwww. Claire can't we go in? I want to say hi to Gray," I narrowed my eyes at Stu.

"You can say hi to Gray later. It's too dangerous for you to come in. You'll run around and end up getting hurt." I said sternly.

"Please? Gray is ,like, my bestest friend, besides May." Ouch. I hadn't even gotten to the blacksmiths and I was being replaced.

"I thought I was your bestest friend besides May," I muttered as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, my bestest girlfriend. Gray is my bestest guy friend." He said as he looked at the ground.

"The answer is still no. Trouble follows you around in the safest places. No buts!"I hissed as I saw his mouth open in protest and walked up to the shop. I stopped at the door way and glared at Stu. "Stay here, and no horse playing." I then turned back to the door and shifted the turnips so I could grab the doorknob.

When I opened the door the smell of smoke and melted steel immediately filled my nostrils, giving me a sense of nostalgia from high school. I had loved shop class. I got the same filling when I went to Gotz's and smelled the wood. I had worked with wood the most, and had started working with metal. I suppose that's why I liked to hang out here so much when I had the time. Of course Saibara wasn't bad company either. Speaking of the elder man, there he sat behind his counter, looking very bored. Behind him Gray had tossed his jacket to the side and was pounding on some hot metal, shaping it into something I couldn't see. When Saibara saw me standing there he smiled at me, then seemed to realize that Gray and I were in the same room and cast a worried glance at the clock. Like maybe Gray had decided to stay longer than he was required, but alas the old man's face fell into a disappointed expression. That is of course until he saw what I held in my arms, at which point he smiled so widely his eyes squinted shut.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. I love surprises," he chuckled as he stood. The older man walked to me and took the offering of turnips out of my arms. Gray evidently was unaware of my presence as he grunted

"What are you talking about, Gramps. First of all, there isn't a surprise. Second of all, you hate surprises."

Saibara looked annoyed as he growled "I love surprised when they consist of one of my favorite things and are accompanied by beautiful women." I rolled my eyes at his compliment and stifled a laugh as Gray froze before glancing over his shoulder and looked at me. "Sit down Claire. Tell this old man how you've been. I suppose feeling much better since you've made your way here to visit me."

"I'm doing a lot better. I can't stay though. Stu and May are outside waiting for me. I wouldn't let them come in. I figured Stu would hurt himself somehow." Saibara nodded in agreement and I looked at Gray. "I also came to ask Gray if he and Cliff had still planned on coming over to help me this evening. I didn't get to take care of my sheep and cows because I'm watching Stu. I'm afraid he'll get hurt, and I can't leave him alone for the amount of time it's been taking me to feed and milk the cows. The sheep need to be sheared too" I put my hand under my chin thoughtfully as at this point I was mumbling to myself.

_**Gray's P.O.V.**_

"No problem," I grunted as I dipped the sickle shaped metal into the water, watching the steam rise up and listening to the water hiss as the hot object entered it. I turned around to see her standing there in deep thought, talking mostly to herself than to either of us. I watched as my grandfather looked at me, then to Claire, and then back to me in amazement and I mentally laughed at him.

I can control myself if I put my mind to it. No nit picking, no arguing. Just Claire and I getting along, for Mary. Take that, you old geezer. Let's hear you say that no woman would ever want a stubborn mule for a husband again. But for some reason Gramps got this goofy grin on his face that made me uncomfortable and unable to enjoy his confusion.

Suddenly there was a loud shriek and the door burst open, little May running in screaming as mischievous Stu ran in behind her laughing. Claire fell down as Stu knocked into her legs, and she let out a grunt as she landed flat on her back. I was pretty sure the wind had been knocked out of her and had to stifle the urge to laugh.

But I suddenly realized that the evil little munchkins were heading my way, May running with her eyes closed straight towards a very hot forge a little ways to the left of me. I dove down to stop her from running and saw that my grandfather had grabbed Stu by his shirt and was dangling him of the ground as he scowled. I landed ungracefully on my side as May ran into my chest.

I felt a hot searing pain on the back of my shoulder and let out a hiss and perhaps a swear, just about the same time that May let out a painful cry of her own. I had brushed up against the forge with my shoulder, and May must have touched it too. I looked at her to see her clutching her hand as tears began to form. Better her hand than her face, though.

I sat up and held her against me as she began to cry, and I felt that helpless feeling come over me. I just wasn't good at these…emotional things. I'm so glad that Ann wasn't a girly girl, though if I ever told her that she would probably try to pummel me.

"Oh my Goddess, May. Are you alright," I looked up to see Claire on her knees, kneeling next to me and the crying girl.

"My hand," May whimpered and Claire immediately took the weeping girl into her arms, stroking her back gently in soothing circles.

"There, there," she murmured. "Everything is going to be alright." She looked over May's head and at me. "Do you have a first aid kit?" she whispered.

"Yeah, in Gramps' room," I muttered as I sat up fully. As soon as I sat up I winced at the pain that magnified on the back of my shoulder.

"You're hurt too," Claire muttered as she handed a slightly calmer but still teary eyed May back to me. "Stewart," she growled out as she turned towards Grandpa and Stu. "You are to plant your bottom on that chair and not move for anything, for any reason, until I say different." She looked at Grandpa and raised an eyebrow. "What exactly did he have?" she asked.

"It appears he found a garden snake outside," he grumbled as he dangled the small green wiggling snake. He then walked towards the door and released the snake back into the outdoors. I noticed that Claire had turned her attention back towards May and I. She stood up carefully and then held her arms out for May.

"I'll carry her," I grunted as I stood, trying to ignore that throbbing on my back. "You shouldn't carry her with your leg," I added. She didn't object but followed me into Grandpa's room. I pointed to the kit and sat on the edge of bed, placing May on my knee. I watched Claire as she opened the kit up and began looking for burn ointment, disinfectant, and bandages.

"Is this going to hurt?" I looked down at May and felt a smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

"It might sting a little. But after Claire wraps it up everything will be okay." I couldn't help my chuckle as the little girl held my much large hand tightly with her uninjured tiny one.

"You'll hold my hand right Gray?" she whispered as she looked up at me with large doe eyes. How can you say no to that face? You can't, that is all there is to it.

"Of course." I was interrupted as Claire kneeled in front of us, using my unoccupied leg as a table as she placed her ointment, gauzes and tape on me.

"Alright, May. You're going to go first." She said as she began to carefully clean May's hand. I felt May give my hand a squeeze as she winced when Claire applied the disinfectant. Claire lifted May's hand up and carefully blew on it. "I know it stings, but I'm almost done," she said with a small smile as she applied some ointment to the burn and then began to wrap it with the gauze.

Claire stood up when she was finished and I felt her lean over me. I stiffened when her fingers grazed my shirt collar and lifted it away from my neck. "Lean forward so I can see." I complied by putting May on the ground and felt the cool air on my own burn as Claire pulled the shirt more to get a better look. She stepped back and looked at me worriedly. "Take it off," she said as she bit her lip. Excuse me? I narrowed my eyes and she took a deep breath. "It looks bad, and I need to get a good look at it." I rolled my eyes, tossing my hat down onto the bed and slowly removed my shirt, wincing as I felt the burn being rubbed by the material.

"Ouch," I muttered and leaned forward, resting my elbow on my knees as Claire steeped closer to me. I felt her fingers tenderly glide around the inflicted area, causing goose bumps to rise on my skin. She was really close to me, way too much in my personal space for my comfort.

"Gray…this doesn't look very good," she whispered as she stepped back. She looked down at me in deep thought "I think you should go to the doctor. But I can try to clean it if you won't go. I'm going to need a wash cloth…you have pieces of your shirt sticking to it." She crossed her arms and looked down at May. "May, please go and wait outside with Saibara." The little girl didn't say a word as she left the room.

"There is a wash cloth in the bathroom," I grumbled and sighed as she went to get it. No way in hell was I going to the Clinic for anything short of dying. Not after Tim's comments the other day. I was so lost in thought I didn't realize she was back until I let out a hiss from the coolness touching the burn. "Damn it woman! That hurts." I felt the mattress under me shift as she crawled behind me.

"Sorry," she whispered. She tenderly rubbed the burn and I sat in complete silence, trying to ignore her proximity as she washed it clean.

I was trying to NOT notice that I could feel her breathing on my skin as she leaned in to inspect her work. She leaned really close to me and I thought my eyes would bug out of my head as her hand came from under my good shoulder and tried to grab the ointment from my opposite leg. It was almost like she was hugging me from behind. I actually had to fight the urge to grab her hand and hold her there. Maybe she was right and I was hug deprived child. Yeah, and now in my twenties I had the oddest desire to hug people in times of…er…inflicted pain? I quickly thrust it into her hand and slumped my shoulders in relief as she applied the ointment.

"Gray…you're going to have to keep this clean. If it gets infected…its going to be bad. I would recommend sleeping without a shirt, on your stomach, to let the air hit it." I grunted in reply. I was afraid my voice would come out squeaky if I tried to respond another way. Why did I only end up sounding like Mickey Mouse around her? "You need to apply the ointment every morning. Promise me that you'll do that." I grunted again as she began to put the bandages on. "I'm serious. Promise," she demanded with a slight stamp of her foot as she stood on the ground. Gosh she can be a stubborn brat.

"Fine," I muttered and she stopped suddenly, putting her hands under my chin and pulling my face up roughly to look at her, squeezing my cheeks. I'm pretty sure I appeared to have fish lips. She was glaring at me menacingly, but I recognized the look on her face. It was the same look my mother had when she found me that day I hid and got left in the mountains, a mixture between sincere concern, fear, and anger.

"I mean it. I take promises very seriously. You have to keep this clean or you're going to be in a lot more pain than you are now." I narrowed my eyes at the tightness of her grip and she loosened it up as she averted her eyes from mine for a moment. "I don't like to be lied to, and I can't stand it when people make me promises lightly." She tilted her head to the side causing a curtain of hair to fall over her face, covering one eye from my view. The other one stared at me expectantly and I raised one of my eyebrows at her.

"I don't make promises that I don't intend to keep," I stated as I crossed my arms angrily. I was a man of my word. Claire didn't give me a reply, but leaned back over me to finish the bandage. When she was done I reached for my shirt and sighed at the large burn mark marring the back of it. Darn it…this was my favorite shirt. It was all broken in and everything, just the right amount of wear and tear for my comfort. I tried to put it on but the motion of my arm lifting caused me to cringe.

"Here," she said with a small smile and took the shirt from me. I looked at her blankly as she pushed the shirt over my head and she gave a small smirk. She poked my chest lightly and said "Look, I'll help you put this shirt on, but your other arm is perfectly fine. You could at least lift it for me." I could feel my ears turning red as I lifted my right arm carefully so not to stretch my skin and felt her guide my half lifted arm threw the sleeve. Then she leaned in and slowly lifted my left one. "Let me know if it hurts at all," she whispered as she got a look of intense concentration on her face.

Her eye brows furrowed together as she tried to stretch the shirt, making my need for movement minimal. I felt a light flush across my face as the thought 'she looks really cute' crossed my mind. But really, how many grown women stick their tongue out slightly when they're trying to concentrate?

"Gray, I'm going to do this the quickest and easiest way I know how," she finally stated as she slipped her hand through the sleeve of my shirt and I felt her hand cup mine and she clutched my hand tightly. "On three," she said and she closed her eyes. "One, two," she opened them suddenly, "three." She pulled my hand with hers, through the shirt sleeve and I heard a curse escape my lips as another searing pain caused my vision to go white for a brief moment.

"Goddess, that stings," I muttered as I took a few deep breaths. I heard Claire let out a small whimper and looked at her oddly.

"You're hurting me," she muttered and I looked down to see our hands still together, my much large one cutting the circulation of from hers. I opened my palm, her small hand lying in mine and rested my thumb on top of it. I could make out a finger tip sized bruise already forming and felt a small tinge of guilt rise in my gut.

"Sorry, did I...you think I broke anything?" I asked as I gently moved her hand, bending her fingers and slightly applying pressure with my thumb as I moved it across her hand, watching her face for any sign of discomfort. First her leg and then her hand…Manna would be telling the whole village I was trying to slowly and painfully murder Claire.

"No…its fine," she said as she removed her hand from mine quickly. She turned from me and began to walk toward the shop. She paused as her hand hovered over the bedroom doorknob and turned her head back to me. "Remember…you promised me you'd take care of yourself. Don't forget," she whispered.

"I won't," I replied immediately. She gave a relieved grin and opened the door. But her expression when she had turned around had me standing there, frozen in thought. Where had I seen that look before? That emotion? Gosh, I could already tell this was going to be one of those things that bugged me until I figured t out.

_**Claire's POV**_

What part of stay outside and no horse playing was unclear to Stu, I didn't know. I glared angrily down at the little boy who was putting on his best 'I'm completely innocent look.' He wasn't my child, nor was he in my punishment jurisdiction…but for Elli he was.

"Stu, let's go. I'm taking you home right now," I muttered as I picked up May and tossed her on top of my shoulders. He looked at me heartbroken and I rolled my eyes. "Don't give me that look. I invented that look and it won't work on me." I felt May being taken off my shoulders and looked behind me to see Gray…glaring…at me. What the heck did I do?

"You shouldn't be doing that. You're going to cause your leg more problems." He muttered and sat May down. "I don't mind helping you out right now, but if you screw your leg up more, I'm not wasting the summer coming to help you." I was about to reply when Saibara interrupted.

"How is your shoulder?" the older man asked.

"Fine," Gray mumbled and I felt my mouth drop open. Fine? FINE?!

"It most certainly is not fine. You need a few days off at least. You're not going to be able to do anything constructive without being able to lift that arm." I hissed angrily, resisting the urge to remove Gray's hat and start smacking him with it. Maybe his common sense had seeped into the hat fabric and that would knock it back into him.

"It's my business," he said through gritted teeth, as he shoved his hands into his pockets, probably resisting the urge to shake me to shut me up.

"But…you just said you'd take care of yourself," I whispered as I balled my hand into a fist. I looked at the ground for a few moments. I really wasn't talking to him, but to myself.

"I said I would keep it clean, and I will," he stated quietly as he put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see him staring at me, a hint of concern on his face and I let out a tired sigh. Deep breaths Claire, that's how we stay calm. So what if the idiot wanted to work and split the burn scab open and be in all that pain…and chance getting it infected with dirt and sweat…I felt myself cringe at the thought of an infected burn and I glared at Gray's right shoulder, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Look…I don't think you're going to want to work tomorrow when you wake up. The burn is really nasty. I'm not your mom and I can't force you not to come. But I really think that if you'd like to avoid going to the clinic, you should at the very least…give your shoulder a rest tomorrow." I closed my eyes warily. Now that wasn't so hard was it? I really just wanted to wash my mouth out at having to be so nice to an idiot who didn't care about his own health. Gray didn't reply but I heard Saibara's hoarse voice growl out

"Boy, if you show up here tomorrow, I'll burn the other shoulder for you." Wow. Talk about back up. Who would want to argue with that old man? Alright! Score for team Claibara! Or would it be team Saire? Anyways- who cares? Go home and rest you big idiot!

"Yes sir," Gray mumbled and I saw him grab his jacket. He turned to look at me and then looked down at May. "You want me to hold you since Claire can't?" May nodded and hesitantly stepped forward and Gray lifted her easily, the only sign he was injured was a small cringe that caused his eyes to squint for a brief moment. I'd give him this, the idiot was a tough idiot.

"Claire," May asked shyly as she buried her face in Gray's shoulder. "Can we stop by and see Mary?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess, but then Stu is going home." I watched with a small grin as May gave a wide smile and snuggled closer to Gray. "Looks like someone has an admirer," I snickered and Gray looked over at me like I just said it was raining moon pies. I pointed at May and his eyes opened wide.

"Whatever," he muttered and walked ahead of me. I looked down at a…fuming Stu? Oh boy, was pay back fun.

"Stu, Gray is going to steal May away and they're going to get married and live happily ever after," I said loudly and bit back a giggle as Stu crossed his arms in a Gray like manner. Gray himself let out an annoyed growl for a warning.

"No she won't. I'm May's bestest friend."

"Nuh-uh. I like Gray the best now. He didn't cause me to get hurt," May called back as her head popped up from over Gray's good shoulder. She stuck her tongue out at Stu and I saw him look at her horrified. "Besides, Gray held my hand when Claire fixed me," she added and I wanted to kiss the little girl as I saw the look on Stu's face. Absolutely priceless, like Christmas was cancelled.

"See, I told you," I whispered as I patted Stu's shoulder, giving him the most sympathetic look I could muster.

"Will you quit teasing the boy before he tries to bite me or something," Gray finally said as he turned on me with a scowl. I stopped walking and folded my arms across my chest, mimicking Stu.

"Meanie. Just because Stu found out doesn't mean you got to be mean to me," I gave him a raspberry and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Stu finally screamed and I looked down at him surprised. "If you're going to marry Gray, then I'm going to marry Claire," I dropped my mouth open as he jumped up and Stu's chubby hand grabbed mine and he in turn gave May and Gray a raspberry as well.

"Fine," May muttered as she put her head back out of sight. "Gray is more handsome than you anyway," she said loudly. I couldn't help the snicker that escaped my lips and bent over as I tried to contain myself from laughing. But just as I was able to stop and stand up straight Stu replied to May

"Well, Claire is prettier than you. And I'll marry Karen to so I'll have two pretty girls," I bit my lip hard to try to keep from giggling but then of course Stu had to say "Wait…I'll marry Popuri and Karen, because they're beautiful, and Claire can be the mommy," I immediately stopped my giggling, but a deep chuckle could be heard coming from ahead of me. I narrowed my eyes at Gray as he bent forwards a little and continued laughing. I glared down at Stu, a little hurt and then huffed past Gray and May, leaving a confused Stu behind.

"I think Claire deserves to be more than the mommy. Besides, she doesn't look like a mommy. She's prettier than Popuri, don't you think so Gray?" I heard May say and turned my head back to smile at her as we reached the library.

"Yeah, def…" Gray stopped and then shook his head violently as he realized what he had started to say. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped…Gray…thought I was pretty?

"Well….what I mean is," Gray said loudly as he pulled his hat down over his eyes. "I don't find her pretty,…Not that there is anything wrong with that, but I would never think….not that she isn't pretty, and I'm not saying I think that she is, because I don't…but I would say more than Popuri, Not that I look at her that way, but uh, I don't know, I guess Claire could be" the more words that came out of his stupid mouth the more I just wanted to strangle him. I narrowed my eyes and angrily opened the door to the library.

_**Mary's P.O.V.**_

The door swung open with such force that for a moment I thought it would come off from its hinges. To my surprise Claire entered the building, a very Gray-like scowl covering her face.

"Claire," I said surprised as I stood at my desk. She looked at me and I pushed my glasses higher up my nose. "What is wrong with you?" I narrowed my eyes as she shook her head. Then of course Gray came in carrying May, and Stu trotted in after them.

"Hi, Mary," Gray said with a large smile.

"Good afternoon Gray. Hello May…oh my goodness, what happened to your hand?" I asked her upon seeing her hand covered in a bandage.

"Stu tried to chase me with a snake and Gray and I got hurt," she said as she crossed her arms, giving the boy an angry glare. I looked up at Gray who was looking slightly embarrassed and annoyed.

"Are you alright?" I asked him with a worried frown. Once again May spoke up.

"We're fine. Claire fixed us up and put our Band-Aids on." She stated with a large smile. I returned it and looked over at Claire, who was glaring at a shelf of books.

"What's wrong with Claire?" I asked May with a large smile, figuring she's have the answer.

"Gray said she was ugly," Stu interjected as he shook his head disapprovingly, glaring up at Gray.

"They both said she was ugly," May whispered to me, and I glared at Stu, then at Gray.

"They did, did they?" I muttered and then turned my glance back to Claire, who had pulled a book down and was in the back of the room, apparently reading.

"That's not what I said at all," Gray mumbled and dropped his head dejectedly. I looked at him and tried not to grin as May reached out and grabbed my hand.

"First he said she was prettier than Popuri, and then he took it back," she whispered to me. I felt my mouth make an o shape and then shook my head.

"That's worse than just not saying anything," I said to Gray sternly and walked over to Claire, all the while trying not to burst into laughter. This was one of the most interesting…disagreements between the two I had ever seen.

* * *

**Thats it for now. I didn't want to hold it any longer, so I hope you guys are at least some what satisfied. The Japanese names will be explained later on in the story, so please bare with me if that bothers you- or PM me and I'll explain.Review if you have time, pretty please :D**


	11. Saibara to the Rescue

**Hey everyone. Yes I'm still alive, though be it how I don't know. Writer's block literally almost killed me since the last update. Thanks so much to Reima-chan and Hannah for their help. I greatly appreciate it. For those who didn't know- I have a poll going for who you guys think Mary is in love with. Right now Tim is winning- so please if you have time go and vote. **

**Thanks to the reviewers: Curimuch, Reima-chan, Mayouh101, Libra1, Elaine, Iheartlewis, ****hajischevalier12, HmGirly12, KCemployee, Suppa Panda, natsumelvr, lumanova03.**

**Hopefully we can get back on schedule now. I don't want to make any public announcements but it's looking good to get back to normal, so far. ( hopefully school work won't be much hassle)**

**Everyone knows I don't own any of this, so if Natsume asks I never said otherwise.**

* * *

_**Gray's P.O.V**_

This was just great. Me and my big mouth. I just couldn't shut up, and to be honest, I blame the entirety of this situation on Stu. I mean, technically, it was Claire's fault for picking on him, but Stu is the one who blurted out to Mary that I said Claire was ugly. Little lying snot nosed brat. I was going to try to talk to Elli so he wouldn't be in much trouble, but not now. The kid was on his own. I mean, you can't expect the guy you just hung out to dry to help you out can you?

I shook my head in disbelief as I sat May down. She looked up at me disappointedly but I ignored her little pout. I think she thought she was helping by saying Stu had said it too, but she had only made things worse. I glanced over at Mary and Claire, straining my ears to hear their conversation. It didn't work, but I could see Mary trying to get Claire to talk back. When the blonde finally began to speak, I felt myself cringe as her finger pointed at me, then to the kids, and back to me while her head never turned our direction. Mary nodded her head and looked at me with a frown.

"Gray, come here," she called as she pointed to the chair across from Claire. Wonderful. Mary is looking at me with that 'I'm so disappointed in you' expression that made me want to crawl under a rock. I slowly walked towards them, dragging my feet in hopes that I would be to slow and get dismissed, but it didn't work. "Sit down," she commanded in a voice that up until this point I had only heard Claire use, which frankly scared me. This must have been how Stu felt when Claire yelled at him earlier.

"What's up," I mumbled as I sat down in the chair, avoiding eye contact with both women as I folded my hands in front of me.

"I think you should apologize to Claire," Mary stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs, and was echoed just as loudly by Claire.

"What for?" I growled out. It wasn't like I had done anything wrong.

"I don't need an apology. I don't give a damn about him and what he thinks about me." Claire muttered as she folded her arms across her chest at the same time I did and I realized we both slumped down in our chairs at the same time.

"Same here," I grunted as I pulled my hat down to cover my eyes.

"Now listen here, children. I was under the impression that the two of you had made amends, and where attempting to get along," Mary said loudly as she peered angrily over her glasses at both of us.

"We are getting along. Look, we're in the same room, ticked off and not fighting with each other," Claire hissed as she slumped down further into her chair. I gave a nod in agreement.

"Now, Claire," Mary began as she lightly placed a hand on Claire's shoulder, causing the blonde to jerk away from her.

"Personal space, missy," Claire muttered as she moved her chair. I couldn't believe that Claire had just showed hostility towards her best friend, but Mary seemed oblivious to it.

"My apologies," she said with a large smile. "But as I was saying, Claire, you shouldn't be so fast to over react to comments that come out of Gray."

"Over react? I don't care if he thinks I look like wet dryer lint! I don't care about that idiot or his idiotic opinions," Claire muttered as she stood, hitting the table for emphasis. Mary simply ignored her and turned her attention to me.

"Now, as for you Gray. It might do this relationship wonders if you would think before you open your mouth, not during," she smiled at me and my mouth fell open.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I grunted as I stood up as well, my chair teetering back from the force I stood up with.

"It means, she wants me to ignore your impulsive idiotic tendencies, and she wants you to try to think before you speak," Claire growled out as she narrowed her eyes and glared at Mary. "Something that is more than likely damn near impossible for both of us." She added as an afterthought, a smirk coming across her face. "You're just enjoying this aren't you Mary?" she muttered while shaking her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Claire," Mary replied as she looked down at her manicured nails, a small smile turning the corners of her lips. I watched as Claire glared at Mary for a few moments before sighing and plopping back into her chair.

"Fine…you win," Claire whispered as she looked across the table at me. "I'm sorry," she said as her eyes met mine. I was left dumbfounded and speechless. What the hell was this? Who was this woman and what had she done with Claire? The real Claire would have at least fought about it…hell the real Claire wouldn't have even apologized. As a matter of fact, I was the one asked to apologize, not her. So why had she given in?

"What gives? Mary says something to you and you're just all passive about it?" I asked, my gaze switching back and forth between the two.

"What about it? You're the same way," she muttered as she rolled her eyes and let out a 'humph.'

"Well, yeah. But that's different," I began and Claire raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"I care about Mary more than I do you. If she wants me to not get mad at you, then fine. I'll try." She turned her head towards the librarian, and shrugged her shoulders. "I can't make any promises, but I'll try," she said as she stood. "I have to take Stu home now," she whispered as she began to walk away. When the door closed behind Claire, I looked back at Mary in aw.

"How…how did you," I began but Mary let out a small giggle.

"You're the only one she'll fight with, you know. She won't argue with any of us girls at all, and not so much with the other guys. It really depends."

"She wont…argue…even if she's right?" I asked as my brain tried to register the information.

"No, she won't, which really bothers me." I felt my heart jump at Mary's suddenly sad features and had the urge to comfort her in some way. "I'm not sure why, but she just refuses to stand up for herself. It's not a question of ability or reasoning, because I know from watching the two of you, that she can. It's honestly a question of why." Mary looked so much older than she was at that moment, like she had gained wisdom beyond her years, but at the same time couldn't put it to use.

"What's wrong, Mary?" I asked quietly as I approached her. She had turned her head down and was looking at her feet with her face scowling. It really didn't look nice on her at all.

"I want to know…" she began but shook her head. "I mean, I know it's not really any of my business, but I just want to know…" she trailed off as her gaze went up to the door. "I don't understand why it bothers me so much, Gray," she whispered and I felt the helpless feeling come over me as I realized tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"What?" I asked as I debated putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I want to know what happened to her, Gray. Claire and you are the only ones that come to see me so often. I feel like I'm a terrible friend, because she won't let me help her. She doesn't consider me a close friend." I watched as she removed her glasses and pulled a piece of cloth from her dress pocket to dab her eyes.

"I don't think," I began, trying to choose my words carefully. "That it's because she doesn't trust you or anything. I think, that Claire isn't ready to be helped yet. She…might never want help." I wasn't going to say that I thought Claire didn't need help, because that would be a lie. But the fact was that Claire didn't want help, or at least appeared that way. I didn't think it through as I grabbed Mary by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Gray," she began but I just hugged her tighter. I hadn't ever been very good at this type of thing, but I wanted to try. I wanted to know that I could do this, that I could comfort the person I love. I began to speak, not really sure what I was saying or why.

"Don't think that you're a bad friend, because you're not. You're the best friend that anyone could ask for. You're kind, smart, and honest- just simply amazing. I'm sure Claire thinks the same, if she were asked." I could feel her start to tremble as she cried more. "Please don't cry anymore Mary," I whispered as I began to rub her back gently.

"Gray…thank you. I don't think that I'm that great" she said as she pushed back from me, flashing a dazzling smile despite her tear streaked face. "But it's nice to know, that I have a great friend like you." Her simple statement left me feeling both annoyed and relieved at the same time, a feeling that I was unfortunately becoming accustomed to.

_**Claire's P.O.V.**_

I sighed deeply as I entered my farm, relieved that the day was coming to an end and I was at the time being, child free. Well, I thought May was a joy to have over, so I suppose that I was happy and relieved to be Stu free.

Elli hadn't been too thrilled with the child when she found out about him being 'disobedient, irresponsible, and reckless' I believe were some of the words she used while scolding him. I imagine in the next couple of hours, when Elli got off work and figured out the appropriate punishment, they would be by to see me. Elli would have Stu by the ear while he gave out a pitiful apology.

Apology…speaking of which, what the hell was wrong with me?! I had apologized to…Gray of all people. And I had done nothing necessary of an apology! Why did I have to feel so guilty about fighting with him when it came to Mary? If it wasn't for her, I'd have no problems about how Gray and I interacted.

For some reason, Mary was not in the top ten of my most favorite people today. As a matter of fact, she was down at the bottom, just above Gray. That's a drastic drop from the top three you know. She could be so frustrating at times, and I seriously believed that she ENJOYED being difficult at times that put me on the spot.

Sure, most of the time Mary was shy and observant, laid back even. But then there were times like today, much like on her birthday, that she just woke up with her 'How can I make Claire miserable today' attitude. But I know that's not completely true. She was trying to help in her own control freakish ways.

Mary wanted me to get along with Gray, something that was very difficult to do. Why? Well, I believe it has to do with the two of us being her closest friends. Not very many people came to the library. Yes Mary was friendly with everyone in Mineral Town, but as far as close friends, I suppose she only had Gray and me. She must want us to all fit neatly and tightly together, like the book on her shelves.

Mary was my best friend, and I felt closer to her than most other girls in Mineral Town. Elli and Ann were close to Mary on the friendship level, but Ann didn't know when to stop…anything. A trait she shared with Popuri and Karen, (and unfortunately a trait that Gray amplified a thousand times more in my presence). The phrases 'too much of a good thing' and 'curiosity killed the cat' could be applied to them both depending on the situation.

Elli was really busy, so I didn't get to spend a lot of time with her. But she was a great person, and I loved hanging out with her. Mary and Elli didn't openly pry into my past or things I didn't want to share. They much preferred that subtle attempt approach and they knew when to stop pushing me for information, unlike the others. I had never had close girlfriends growing up, not when I had seven attractive guys around me. As a matter of fact, before I met the girls of Mineral Town, I saw other girls as psycho jealous stalkers.

This theory was supported by several black eyes, a few broken bones, and lots of lost hair with several street fights between me and a pack of fan girls who thought I was monopolizing the time of some eligible bachelors in middle and high school. I could hold my own if it came down to it, but unfortunately the pansies had always decided to involve their older brothers in round two. But that is a story for another time.

Mary had been pressing this issue about Gray and I getting along really hard lately, and despite the fact we had been trying, she had been pressing it even further. What was the big hurry? I mean, isn't this how you accomplished things in an unsteady situation? By taking baby steps, it gave us the knowledge that we wouldn't go too far too fast. If we took giant leaps and ended up in dangerous territory, the blow-up would cause a bigger rift than the original one. At least that was my opinion. Was the world going to come to an end if Gray and I weren't best friends in the next few days?

I heard my cows give out long hungry moos and rolled my eyes. That's right, I haven't feed them yet. I walked into the barn and was immediately surrounded by hungry livestock.

"Alright, alright. I know you're all starving. But if I had come in earlier, you would have to have seen Stu," I muttered. It was like they had a sudden understanding as they parted and let me approach the fodder dispenser. I picked up a large pile of fodder and placed it in the closest bin. The sound of the barn door opening revealed Gray and Cliff entering the building.

"I thought you said she wanted us to do this," Cliff said as he glared at Gray. Gray glared back and shrugged his shoulders.

"I did," I grumbled as I turned back around to grab some more fodder. "I didn't figure Gray would show up after what happened earlier." Gray's expression became unreadable and I cocked my head to the side. "How is your shoulder?"

"Oh, yeah. That," he mumbled as he pulled his hat down to cover his eyes. "its fine," he grunted out and Cliff raised a curious eyebrow.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" Cliff asked him as he tried to use his x-ray vision to look through Gray's shirt, or at least that's what he appeared to be doing.

"Nothing," Gray muttered and walked towards me, taking my place in feeding the animals. I shook my head and gave Cliff a sneer. I wonder why I was in this sickening teasing mood today.

"He said something stupid to me and I burnt him with a hot poker," I whispered to Cliff who dropped his mouth open.

"Seriously?" he asked as he backed away, which sort of bothered me.

"Do I look like the type of person who would do that type of thing?" I asked as I glared at him. How dense could you be?

"Well, no…but it wouldn't surprise me if that happened. I mean…with you two," Cliff was turning redder by the second and I felt a presence directly behind me, with an irritated aura, which caused me to turn my head.

"What about us?" Gray said as he folded his arms angrily in front of him as he scowled.

"Yeah, Cliff, what about us?" I said and mimicked Gray's stance as I narrowed my eyes and returned my gaze to Cliff. Cliff shrunk back and began to busy himself brushing the animals. You know, if Gray and I became good friends, we could just follow Cliff around, glaring at him until he loses his mind.

"You two should form an interrogation team," Cliff muttered as he furrowed his eye brows together in annoyance. His comment caused me to let out a small giggle and Gray a chuckle at the same time.

"Say what?" I asked as my arms fell to my side, biting my bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"Seriously, between the two of you, you could make a rock cry," Cliff said and smiled at his attempt of a joke.

"Idiot," I heard Gray mutter under his breath.

"That's my line, jerk," I said as I finally burst into giggles, doubling over as I held my knees to keep from falling to the ground. I saw Gray lean down out of the corner of my eye and he pulled my hair away from my face.

"The last time I checked the word 'idiot' wasn't copyrighted by you, Brat," he whispered into my ear, most likely to keep Cliff on the outside of why I was nearly rolling on the ground in laughter. I looked up at Cliff to see him frowning, a hurt look across his features.

"I don't see what is so funny" he grumbled, his tone and facial expression causing me to start.

"_I don't understand what is so funny, Bella," the young blonde haired boy muttered as he violently rubbed his deep blue eyes free from tears._

"_No one is a loud to call her Bella but Kaoru and me," Hikaru growled as he pushed the blonde boy, causing him to stumble._

"_Hikaru," I scolded and grabbed his hand, my giggling subsiding at his actions. "That's no way to be. You have to be nice to this boy."_

"_I don't want to be nice to him. He's a stupid cry baby," he yelled, looking at me angrily as he folded his arms across his chest, something he did when his feelings were hurt._

"_No I'm not. I just wanted to give Bella…Clarabelle this flower so she'll be my friend," the blonde boy held out the small yellow flower and I made a reach for it, just as Hikaru's hand knocked to the ground and he smashed it with his foot._

"_She doesn't want your stupid flower, or to be friends with a baby like you, Tamaki" he muttered and I looked at him angrily. _

"_I hate you Hikaru! You're a stupid brother," I screamed as I pushed him hard, off the poor defenseless flower he had crushed. I grabbed the blonde boy- Tamaki's hand, and hurried us away from the source of my anger. _

"_Clarabelle," he began but I frowned at him. He was having trouble pronouncing the r. That was probably why he called me by my nickname._

"_You can call me whatever you want to. Don't worry about Hikaru, I'll take care of him," I muttered as I balled up my fist. The small blonde boy laughed at my gesture._

"_A girl isn't supposed to fight like that, silly," he pointed out like it was the most common fact in the world. The way he looked at me made me feel angry that he had said something to me, but at the same time ashamed of my actions._

"_I'm sorry," I whispered before I even realized it._

"_It's alright. You just don't know any better yet. There is a place that my mom went to that teaches you how to be a lady."He said as he got teary eyed again. "I'm sorry. My mommy just went to heaven not too long ago." He whimpered and I held his hand tightly._

"_It's okay. My mommy went to heaven last year. I miss her sometimes too," I whispered and the boy looked at me, his sapphire eyes magnified by tears. He grinned at me and enveloped me into a tight hug._

"_I want to call you Belle. Is that alright?" His breath tickled my ear as he spoke, his voice soothing my remaining anger._

"Hello? Earth to Claire! Earth to Claire, please respond," I heard the loud voice booming in my head, pulling me back from the past. I saw the large hand waving in front of my face and jumped back from its proximity.

"Goddess, don't do that," I hissed, raising my hand to slap the hand that belonged to Gray out of my personal space. _Ladies don't strike others._ But that very thought caused me to pause my motions. I shook my head, amazed that after so much time had passed, the years since I had abided by those rules, the amount of times I had broken them for spite, that they were still engraved in me so much that a mere memory caused them to come back finely tuned, as if they had never left me.

"You alright," I heard the gruff voice ask, a little quieter and a little more concerned. I looked first at Gray, who seemed stunned by my lack of a physical response, then to Cliff who was giving me a worried look as well.

"I'm…alright, I guess. I just remembered something, that's all," I whispered as I buried my face in my palm, taking a deep breath before shoving both my hands in my overall pockets.

"What?" I heard Gray whisper as he tilted his head to the side, curiosity evident on his face.

"I…well," I could feel my face becoming hot as I searched for an answer. The truth was as good of one as any, right? "well, I…Ladies," I muttered as I glared at the ground, my voice becoming louder and angrier as I spoke. " don't strike others." I turned on my heels and left the barn, as well as two stunned men behind me.

The cool night spring wind blew gently over me, caressing me as I entered the outdoors, and I let out a sigh. The breeze touched my cheek slightly, and for a moment, I saw a tall young blonde man smiling down at me, his hand cupping my cheek as he gave me a look of adoration. Then the wind picked up, blowing harder, and the image disappeared, leaving me alone.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, wishing that I could just forget everything I had ever learned. But you can't unlearn something once you find out. So I settled on retreating to my house and going to sleep. But as I lay in bed, trying to keep a hold on the lid that kept the past closed, I realized that very slowly, I was losing the battle a little more each day.

When I awoke the next morning, I went about my morning routine mindlessly. Eat breakfast, feed the chickens, take care of the livestock, brush the horse, water the crops. It was repetitive but hard work. I would be glad to have a change in routine when the spring was over and I could get the sprites to help out.

I was watering my cucumbers when I suddenly felt something on my shoulder and let out a surprised shriek as I jumped away from whatever it was and began swinging the watering can violently about to ward off whatever it was with my eyes shut tight. I heard a 'omph' and opened my eyes to see Tim holding my watering can to his chest, looking at me like I had sprouted another head. He took a deep breath and handed the watering can back to me.

"I'm terribly sorry, Claire. Did I scare you?" Tim was looking genuinely concerned as I tried to stop myself from going into cardiac arrest. I gripped my chest almost painfully and took deep calming breaths.

"What the heck is wrong with you," I gasped as I tried to regain control over my rapid breathing.

"Claire, are you alright?" A gruff shout came from the entrance of the farm. I looked past Tim to see Saibara and Gray running towards us. You know, for an old man, Saibara could really book it.

"Yeah…I'm fine," I muttered as the two reached me. I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer to get through this day without any more embarrassing situations. "I…Tim just nearly scared me to death, that's all."

"It's not polite to sneak up on a young lady," Saibara scolded Tim, whom appeared to be in a staring contest with Gray.

"It was not my intention to surprise her. She didn't acknowledge me when I came up to her," Tim said, eyes never leaving Gray's.

"Then maybe she doesn't want you here," Gray muttered as he pulled his hat down, but continued to glare at Tim. "Claire, I have to say you've got a set of lungs on you." His statement had me blushing.

"Yeah, sorry. It was just a natural reaction," I mumbled as I looked down, my hair falling in front of my face. "I appreciate you two coming to check on me. It's nice to know that I can depend on you two if an emergency ever comes up." I looked up and smiled brightly at Saibara and Gray. Gray simply gave a small nod of his head as acknowledgment.

"It's no trouble at all. I have to keep an eye out on my favorite customer," Saibara chuckled and I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're just wanting more turnips, aren't you? Come on, I have some for you any way," I said teasingly and gestured for the older man to follow me. The other two just stood there, neither blinking.

_**Gray's P.O.V.**_

I really didn't know why I was feeling the way I was. One moment I was worried that I would come across a fatally wounded blonde, and now I was ready to set a doctor ablaze with my angry glare. I heard the door to Claire's house shut and stuffed my hands in my pockets, resisting the urge to pummel Tim's face.

"Well, why are you here," I grunted and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"That's really none of your business, is it?" he replied shortly.

"It is when your presence takes me away from my work," I muttered angrily.

"No one forced you to come, and your assistance, or whatever you call it, is no longer needed." He was smirking at me. Let me rephrase that, he was screwing with me.

For some reason, Tim knew that he bothered me. I bet he even knew why, which would be nice if he'd share the reasoning with me, as I didn't understand it myself. But ever since he's refused to let me see Claire that day, and insinuated those **despicable** things about the two of them, I'd had the strangest desire to break his nose.

"I think I'll stick around a little longer," I muttered and looked at his annoyed face. "Don't need you telling anyone else lies about Claire," I growled and his eyes widened for a split second.

"Whatever are you talking about?" he whispered as he leaned forward, trying to intimidate me into blinking. Fat chance, Doc. I could out glare a brick wall.

"You know damn good an well what I'm referring to," I hissed as I pointed a finger at him. Before I could continue or Tim could respond, Claire and Grandpa emerged from her house.

"It's no problem at all, Saibara. Enjoy them," Claire giggled and then seemed to realize that Tim and I were still outside. "What do you want Tim?" she asked as she looked at him warily.

"I wanted to discuss something with you," he began and I rolled my eyes as his cheeks turned bright red. What was he embarrassed about, it wasn't like he was asking her…on…a…date.

Alarms starting going off in my head as I mentally panicked. Today was the seventh. Tomorrow was the Goddess festival, and Tim must be here to ask her to the festival. Shit! This can't happen, it just can't. Then a vision of my angel of mercy- my Mary- came to me. Mary had talked about this just yesterday, after Claire had left the library, and our moment of bonding. I officially had an ace in the hole to get out of this 'I'm not sure why Tim being with Claire bothers me, but it does and I think it's just because Tim is a total butt wipe and EVEN Claire deserves better than that' situation.

"Claire," I interjected before Tim could continue. She turned away from Tim and glared at me.

"It's rude to interrupt," she stated and shook her head. She was now facing me and her back was to an irritated Tim.

"Sorry, but I just remembered. Mary wants you to come to the Goddess Festival with us tomorrow," I stated and inwardly cheered at Tim's irate face. I believe his eye was twitching because he was so angry.

"I don't think I'm going to go with my leg," she replied and I returned all my attention to her. Okay, so that ace just went up in flames. I had one last alternative, and that was to appeal to Claire's friendship with Mary.

"Well Mary will be disappointed. She'll probably be really hurt if you don't stay home and rest tomorrow," I rambled on and on as Claire just stared at me. I was waiting for the look of acceptance- there it was. Operation 'Spite Tim' has been a success.

"I promise I'll stay home and rest tomorrow," she grumbled and turned back around to Tim. He was standing there dumbfounded as I placed a hand on Claire's shoulder and smirked at him.

"I'll let her know. After all, Claire never breaks a promise," I said quietly and then turned to go back to work, unable to stop my mental voice from laughing evilly in my head.


	12. Types of Rules and Types of Guys

**Huzzah for super long chapter 12! Longest chapter I've written with nearly a whopping 20 pages:O I hope it meets everyone's expectations, and was worth the…uh…I think it's been 2 weeks…between the last update Special thanks to Reima-chan and Hannah as always, for giving me my much needed kick in the behind to get going, and of course to help me edit and what not. I appreciate all the reviews and those who read and didn't. Special acknowledgment to the reviewers( hopefully I didn't leave anyone out.)**

**The Yellow Scrapbook- **_**Yes**__Gray is an adorable evil genius with a diabolical laugh xD I plan on giving Saibara a bigger part in this story eventually. I hope that readers enjoy his character._

**Reima-chan-**_Curse you writer's block! Leave her alone!!!sprays writer's block repelant._

**KCemployee-**_I'm glad you like it…and just whom would that random guy be? xD_

**Lemo-**_Huzzah for Ouran! xD …o-o don't worry. Claire doesn't have multiple personalities…I think :-/. That was a cool movie though- the nickname stuff will be explained better on down the line _

**MistressLeia-**_blushes awww shucks. thanks so much for the compliments. LOL- it is an unusual triangle isn't it? I haven't seen many Gray/Kai ones…but I have plot bunnies jumping about. I have to ignore them till this is done though. xD_

**lumanova03-**_I mentioned you again xD Now when everyone who actually reads this gets down here- go read lumanova03's story! So says Jeannie-chan.(please) xD_

**HmGirly12-**_Gray has a stalker Yes, poor Tim. He just wanted a date and mean old Gray had to mess it up for him. xD_

**Flaming Black Skull- **_Thanks so much…yes I must think of other ways to incorporate Cliff in to this, as well as other characters. evil laugh_

**Hajischevalier12-**_All shall be revealed soon…ish…er…maybe. It will come, don't worry. _

**mayouh101-**_Thanks you so much (bows 90 degrees as well) I'm glad you liked it._

**Suupaa Panda- **_When you read, I'm sure you will discover that I specially did something just for you in this chapter (and no its not your lemon- dodges brick hurled by angry Suupaa Panda)_

**Libra1-**_LOL! Me too! I can't wait either…I think I've written three different versions so far…but I'm sure I'll keep at it until I'm satisfied. But it will be a little while longer. Thanks so much for reviewing_

**AdaLeon-**_its alright. We all read and don't review from time to time. Thanks for the vow though ;P_

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon or Ouran.**

* * *

_**Claire's P.O.V.**_

Today was the day, the day I made my break from the wonderful world of those with broken legs to the world of healthy farm women. To say I should be ecstatic would be an understatement. I should be sprinting onwards to the clinic to get the medical professionals okay to remove this blasted brace and burn in, all the while dancing around the flames while I roasted marshmallows and made smores over its roasting carcass!

So why then, can I not even bring myself to find the desire to get dressed and leave the house? I really couldn't make myself awake enough to get out of my bed. I was just so tired. My body ached and protested, begging me for sleep, but my brain would not shut off. My mind just would not stop reeling, determined to not shut down and surrender to sleep, in fear that while it slept more of the past would creep out of that place it was banished to.

Was my past really that bad, that I felt then need to mentally shut out anything that had a relation to the past? Of course it wasn't. Everyone has done things in the past, experienced things that they wish they hadn't. I wasn't special; I didn't want pity from others. That's why I'd rather not discuss events in my past. People in this place might find them tragic, but I had known others with far more tragedy in their lives.

I couldn't stop thinking , not about a person, nor an event. I could not stop thinking about certain rules, certain behaviors that I had not practiced, nor had the desire to practice in a long time. I was irritated with myself for unconsciously following those said rules for the remainder of the spring. It wasn't like it was unwanted behavior. The older people in this village had found it refreshing and endearing.

But that's not who I wanted to be. Not this way. I was…I must be going out of my mind for getting ticked off that people liked me because I had manners. I mean, I was seriously losing sleep over my mannerisms, my etiquette!

I kicked the blankets off me and slowly drug myself up, beginning to get dressed. I couldn't help but be aggravated with myself. You can't just cut off what you've been taught to do and say. But that isn't what bothered me. The fact that those ideals, those beliefs, were infiltrating the way I thought is what scared me.

_It was un-lady like to show an extreme amount of emotion, as it made gentlemen uncomfortable. Ladies are supposed to keep their wits about them, so as not to embarrass themselves, their family, or their intended. The ability to control ones emotions is what separated the ladies, the elite, from the rest of the world's uneducated women. It didn't matter if one was of great intellect if they could not control themselves._ It was one of the first rules to becoming…a perfect lady.

I yanked my door open angrily and slammed it shut behind me as I stormed towards the clinic. My brain couldn't cease repeating rules and qualities to me. I felt my shoulders go back and mentally screamed. _Head up, shoulders back, stomach in._ _Glide when you walk to give a graceful appearance. Keep your eyes straight ahead and do not let you gaze wonder. If one can teach oneself to ignore distractions, one can keep on the straight and narrow._ To this day that part of this fricking rule made no sense to me. _Ladies do not use such language- it shows ill-breed roots._ I sneered at that comment. I was ill-breed. I was just a mutt, trying to fit in with a bunch of pedigreed pups.

_You cannot change where you are from, but you can change where you are going._ I actually liked this particular one. It gave me hope, even if that was not what is what meant for. Not the meaning, but the metaphoric meaning behind it.

_Reality is the place to be. Ladies are realist, not dreamers or over achievers._ This is icing on the cake. The only damn goal a lady had was to snare herself a rich man. _Ladies do not use such language._ I heard you the first time. Goddess, what did I need to get this to stop?

"You seem to be elsewhere today," a masculine voice stated and I shook my head. I look at Tim, his dark brown eyes searching mine curiously. When did I arrive at the clinic? I looked down to see he had removed the brace and then back to him.

"I'm sorry," I said, not sure what I was expected to say.

"You look like you haven't been getting enough rest," he said as he turned his head to the side.

"I've had trouble sleeping," I admitted quietly.

"I'll fix you a prescription to help you then," he offered and I narrowed my eyes.

"No," I whispered and clenched my fist. I wasn't taking any medicine.

"It's perfectly alright," he began but I jerked my head up and looked him dead in the eye.

"I said no," I growled and he remained silent. I was snapping at people now. I took a few breaths and shook my head in disbelief. "I'm sorry. I just…don't like to take medicine unless I have to, alright?" I stated with a sigh.

_**Tim's P.O.V.**_

Concern was one of the emotions tugging at my insides. The other was the determination to at least try to do something. Claire looked simply horrible. Her blonde hair was messy and dull, and she had extremely dark circles under her blood-shot eyes. Her attention span seemed to be suffering as well from the exhaustion, as she had just seemed to realize that she was even here.

I had decided that the best course of action would be to play dead. It was the safest option I had at this point, but the safest option rarely gave you the results you wanted. So I decided to take another chance, hoping that my head would still be attached to my shoulders when this visit was over.

"I understand that, Claire," I began, slowly trying to work around her irritability and her sidetracked mind. Whatever was bothering her must have been eating away at her awhile to have her looking like this.

"I'm glad," she said with a small smile and I returned it.

"I'm only concerned about you. No offense was intended," I said softly as her pale blue eyes looked at me with surprise.

"No need to be concerned about me. I'm fine," she said and shrugged her shoulders. "I've just had a lot on my mind," she added after a moment, and her eyes diverted from mine.

"If you need to confide in someone, I've been told I'm an excellent candidate," I said with a small chuckle.

"Thank you, but no thank you," she whispered as she began to stand. "I like to keep my business just that, my business," she mumbled and put her hand on the back of her head. "But I'll keep you in mind," she added with a small giggle.

"I'm glad," I whispered and ruffled her hair before I realized it. She stared up at me blankly before becoming suddenly interested in her feet.

"I meant to tell you thank you, by the way" she whispered, barely audible. "For the cookies you brought me on thanksgiving," she added as she gave an embarrassed smile, her cheeks flushing slightly.

It was now my turn to find my feet interesting. I had agonized on whether or not to go and give her the cookies I had attempted all day to make. Elli had finally insisted that I go over to Claire's and present the woman with the cookies or throw them in the trash, as she was quite fed up with my pacing and muttering to myself.

It had been nerve wrecking to walk to her farm and stand outside the door with the carefully wrapped sweets, waiting to present the object of my affection with my token of appreciation. To say she was surprised to see me on her door step would have been an understatement. I was quite glad that I was not attacked by any farm equipment on this visit, and instead was given an awkward smile.

"I'm glad. I've…never been a good cook. I hope they didn't make you ill," I mumbled and I felt my face becoming feverish as well.

"They were fine. I was just…surprised, that's all. I wasn't expecting anything, let alone from you," she was talking a little bit louder now, and she let out a small laugh. I felt my shoulders relax as I realized my gift hadn't gone unappreciated.

"Take the next few days easy, unless you just want to wake up here," I said with a smile. It was meant to be both a warning and a joke. The blonde simply nodded and left the clinic without another word.

I closed her medical file and placed it on my desk for filing. It was a step forward, that's for sure. The safest course of action wasn't always the best.

_**Claire's P.O.V.**_

I noticed that my leg felt lighter, and briefly marveled in my rediscovered ability to walk without waddling. It was wonderful to be brace free, and I felt like jumping about and doing things that I wouldn't normally do, but yet since I had been unable to do them for over a season, felt a strange desire to do.

I stopped in front of the library and decided to go in, despite my already straying mind. It had been nice that Tim had offered to listen to me, but frankly I was uncomfortable with talking seriously to people I was close with, let alone him. Perhaps if Mary weren't busy, then I could talk to her a little. Just to let off some steam.

Fate wasn't on my side as I entered and saw the young raven haired girl writing up a storm at her desk. She was in her 'zone' and I knew better than to disturb her. When Mary gets into these writing frenzies she doesn't appreciate being disturbed for anything short of either death or a library related emergency. So I decided to trudge (carefully to keep from ending up injured again) upstairs to retrieve some reading material until her writing storm passed.

However, when I reached the peak of the stairs, I couldn't contain my shocked gasp or keep my jaw from dropping. I stared in disbelief at the hundreds of disarrayed books littering the second floor for a few moments before lunging towards the railing to peer down at one empty shelf.

"Goddess, Mary," I blurted out as I felt extremely guilty. "Why didn't you tell me that you could use the help getting this picked up? I thought you said you had already taken care of it!" I shouted down at her and couldn't have felt any guiltier than I already did as she sat her pen down and glanced up at me.

"I…well, I did… but..." she blushed deeply as she began but was interrupted by Gray entering the library. He looked at her red face and then up at me.

"Did you know about this," I shouted at him exasperatedly as I pointed to the chaos behind me.

"What," he asked with a confused expression.

"This monstrosity of a mess… I can't believe you lied to me Mary! I could have been coming to help in the afternoons all spring," I ranted about as I continued to turn from the mess to the mortified librarian. I heard rushed footsteps and turned to see the blacksmith apprentice rushing up the stairs, his expression becoming one of a cross between amusement and annoyance.

"Mary," he muttered as he removed his hat, pushing his bangs back frustratingly. "You said that you had taken care of this," he scolded as he examined the chaos of towering book stacks.

"I did take care of it. I took everything up stairs to get it out of the way. I started to put the books away, but every time I pick one up…" she trailed off and I saw Gray lean over the railing at the same time I did, both of us following Mary's gaze to several small piles of books next to her desk.

"You have no self control," I giggled and smacked my forehead in a 'duh' fashion.

"That's not it. I just haven't read them in so long," she scrunched up her nose as I began to laugh hard at her explanation.

"We should have expected this from you," I finally said and looked at Gray who was trying extremely hard not to laugh at the fuming woman on the first floor. "I suppose that now that we've found her stash, we should force our help on her," I snickered as I elbowed him gently.

"Seeing as how we're the source of the mess, I suppose so," he answered as his body shook slightly from holding in his laughter.

"We'll, if you two would like to help, I expect you both here tomorrow to do so. Today I just feel like writing," Mary stated as she sat back down and picked her pen up. I shook my head and turned to go down stairs, but ran into Gray's chest.

"Ow," I grunted and rubbed my nose. Goddess, he was solid wasn't he? I looked up to see him looking down at me blankly.

"You alright?" he asked quietly.

"I guess so," I said with a sigh."Why?"

"You look like crap," he replied but I saw his face change from blank to embarrassed before I could retort. "I mean…you look really tired, you know. Like you might be getting sick," he hurriedly added.

"I…I know," I admitted and folded my arms over my chest. It was the truth, I did look like crap. "I'm not sick…I just…haven't been getting a lot of sleep, you know." I saw him give a nod, but he still didn't move out of the way. "How's your shoulder?"

"It's alright, almost completely healed up," he said with a small smile. "I see your leg is better now."

"Yeah, just got the okay to get rid of the brace," I replied with my own small smile. Thank Goddess I was brace free.

"Must be nice," he said quietly and I gave a shrug in response.

"It's alright…So," I said and shifted my feet. This was getting awkward.

"So," he repeated and began to look at the wall. Really awkward.

"You know, you two don't have to force a conversation right now. That was a good try though," Mary's voice said loudly and her small giggle followed. Gray moved aside and I began the decent downstairs.

"Mary, will you let me know when you're done," I asked as she continued scribbling.

"Of course, Claire," she said without stopping or looking up at me. I sat in a chair in the far side of the room, plucking a random book off the shelf to read. I didn't know what I grabbed, but as I began to read the words blurred. I tried to fight the sleepiness and the yawns, but I felt my head drooping and finally my vision went black.

_**Gray's P.O.V.**_

I looked up from my book when I heard the slightest thump of something hitting the ground lightly. I stood and stretched, looking over my shoulder at Mary, who was still writing away. It must have been about 45 minutes since I began reading my book. I walked to the far end of the library and saw a large book on the ground, just out of reach of a slender hand that hung limply over the arm of the oversized chair.

Claire had fallen asleep, very peacefully it seemed, in the back of the library. I turned and walked away, towards Mary's desk. She didn't acknowledge me as I opened the small storage closet behind her desk and grabbed one of her blankets from inside the cramped area. I returned to the slumbering farmer and placed the blanket over her. It was cold in the library after all. I was getting a little chilly and I had on a jacket.

I stopped before I walked away again, bending down to pick up the discarded book. I placed it on the small table in front of the chair and turned to walk back to my place. I really hoped that this nap would serve her good. She didn't look to good right now, and Goddess knows what type of half-asleep injuries she could inflict upon herself if given the opportunity. I sat back down and began to read my book again, my thoughts of anything not having to do with this story leaving me immediately.

I'm not sure how long I sat there reading before I heard footsteps heading in the direction of the sleeping girl. I put my book down and checked Mary's desk. She had left her post and her voice quietly came from the other side of the room.

"Claire, sweetie, I'm done writing," she said warmly and I heard a stifled giggle, followed by a

"Five more minutes…"

"Come on Claire. What did you need to talk to me about?" Mary asked and I heard the sliding of wood on wood. She must have pulled a chair up to Claire's.

"I wanted…to ask your advice…or…at least," Claire let out a yawn. "Sorry. I wanted to talk to you…about something that's been bothering me," she said sleepily.

"What, are you sure that's not just the sleep deprivation talking?" Mary said with a serious tone.

"No. Don't get all uptight about it. Nothing happened or anything. I've just been having these impulses lately," Claire mumbled and I strained to listen intently.

"What do you mean," Mary asked, curiosity heavy in her voice.

"It's complicated, Mary. Let me see…when I was younger, I was taught certain rules, okay," she began, and I could almost hear the confusion in Claire's voice. "The rules weren't bad or anything, but I haven't followed them in a very long time. All of a sudden though, I can't stop myself from following them…Goddess this sounds so stupid," Claire muttered.

"I'm not sure I understand completely. I think if you want my opinion, you'll have to give me more details," Mary said thoughtfully.

"I don't really know what I'm talking about myself," Claire replied and then a silent pause followed. "I suppose it's just really all in my head anyway. Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Well, sorry I couldn't be of more help. Hey Claire, why don't we go to the inn tonight? I'll get all the girls together and we can have a celebration in honor of your good health," Mary said, her voice rising with excitement.

"I suppose we could. I'd have to go home and finish up my chores first. I'll just meet you guys there, okay," Claire said with a little bit more pep and I heard the two women walk towards the front. I remained silent as Mary and Claire said their goodbyes and the blonde left.

"That was very thoughtful of you Gray," Mary suddenly said and I looked over at her to see her returning the blanket to the closet.

"Don't mention it," I said quietly. Ever, especially to Claire, I added in my head. Mary walked over towards me and examined my book.

"Are you going to check this one out?" she asked curiously.

"No, I think I'll just save it for after we get the library cleaned up," I said as I marked my page and placed the book on the small table next to me.

"Well, I have to ask you to leave, as I have to close up and round up some friends," she giggled as she tossed her braid over her shoulder.

"I heard," I stated as I stood. There would be a bunch of harpies at the inn tonight. No sleep for Cliff and I. Might as well go by the winery and let him know. "See you tomorrow, then." Mary nodded and walked me to the door.

"Can you believe Spring is already ending? It's just amazing how time flies, isn't it?" She said and when I looked at her, I figured she was talking more to herself than to me. I could tell that her mind was reeling, something occupying it.

"Mmmm," I replied as we both left the library, Mary locking the door behind her.

"Isn't summer time wonderful Gray? There's so much to do. There's the beach festival, the tomato festival, the chicken festival, the Fireworks! Kai will open up the snack shack and have snow cones," she was rambling on and I chuckled as I placed a hand affectionately around her shoulders, causing both of us to blush. "Gray," she whispered questioningly.

"Yeah, it is," I whispered. Mary parted with me to go into the clinic to talk to Elli.

**At the Inn, Gray's P.O.V.**

I sat at the bar, looking at my father as he rambled on to Ann and I about how he was getting old and wanted to see his hypothetical grandchildren before old age made him go blind. This was actually a new version of his 'find a wife/husband' speech. It usually went along something of the lines of 'I will be too old to hear the pitter patter of little feet by the time my stubborn son and unfeminine daughter find spouses that will put up with them.'

I rolled my eyes as he turned his focus towards Ann. He evidently put more of his nonexistent future grandchildren hopes into her than he did me. He fully believed that I had to much of my mother's stubborn streak and Grandpa's pride in me to find a girl around here. Now where was the belief in your kids' right there?

"Gray, boy you had better be listening. You'll be lucky to find a girl to put up with you, you know?" he scolded and I slapped the counter rather hard.

"And just exactly what do you mean by that dad?" I growled out. It has still early evening and I was already fed up with this crap. "What's wrong with me?" I muttered and folded my arms over my chest angrily.

"You have a terrible temper, for starters," I heard a voice say quietly from behind me. I turned quickly to glare at a certain blonde who shrugged off my death glare. She took the stool opposite of Ann and smiled at dad. "Can I have a grape juice, please," she asked with a bright smile.

"Claire, I wasn't expecting you for about another hour," Ann greeted and slapped the blonde's shoulder rather hard. "How does it feel to be able to do all the things you couldn't do with a busted leg?"

"It's alright. But I see that Gray is already trying to injure something or someone else. Poor counter top," she laughed and then turned towards me. I scowled at her and she sighed. "Sorry, but habits can be hard to break. Let me think," she murmured and placed her pointer finger on her chin, taping every few seconds.

"Well," I grunted and looked at her expectantly.

"You have a conflicting personality. It would be hard to find someone who could cope with that," she began and I cocked my head to the side.

"Conflicting personality," I repeated, feeling one of my eyebrows rise curiously. What was that supposed to mean?

"Yeah…you can be either of two extremes, you know," she said thoughtfully. I know she wasn't trying to be insulting or mean anything hurtful. She was being blunt.

"No, I don't know," I said and gave her a 'please enlighten me' stare.

"Well, take you and me. We either get along or we don't. There hasn't ever been an in between for us. No gray area- no pun intended," she added quickly. "I suppose, what I mean is… you can be nice if you want to."

"I think I understand," I interjected before she could talk herself into a corner and we ended up fighting. I think I really did understand what she meant. I was a complicated individual.

"You'd have to find a girl to put up with you that is extremely patient, but there is hope," she finally stated, her grin so large it caused her eyes to shut. Ann giggled and shrugged her shoulders behind her. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"That's not completely true, Claire," I snapped my head towards my father as he placed her glass in front of her.

"It's not?" both she and Ann questioned with confused expressions.

"If he were to find a woman as stubborn and ornery as him," he began and I rolled my eyes.

"Not now, alright dad," I grunted and he winked at me.

"Fine, I'll leave it at that for now," he chuckled and turned back towards Claire.

"Claire, what's a beautiful girl like you still doing single?" he asked, causing Claire to choke on her juice and Ann to burst into a fit of laughter, pounding the counter. I automatically started patting Claire on the back. What a way to go, death by juice.

"Oh," she gasped and her cheeks began to blush. "Just lucky I guess," she giggled and moved to get down from the bar stool as Ann went to greet Karen who had just entered the bar.

"You know," dad said as he grabbed her arm to stop her. "If you ever want to go out on a date, Gray is always free," he waggled his eyebrows and began laughing as I made a desperate grab to strangle the man who jumped back from my reach. I was going to put him in the worst old folks home I could find when he got old and decrepit. Just you wait old man. I'll get you back for this.

"As tempting as that sounds, I get the feeling that Gray isn't interested in me that way," Claire replied with a small smile. Though the look on her face was horrific, at least she was trying to restrains herself from screaming 'cooties' or something like that. She turned and walked away and I threw a wadded up napkin at my father.

"You know you're going to be really old and feeble one day, and you're going to expect me to take care of you," I stated and he automatically placed a mug of beer in front of me.

"Just drink all those frustrations away with this. Tomorrow will be a brighter day," he began but I was watching the raven haired librarian and the pink haired oddity that had just walked in approach the table of girls.

"Well the party is all here, isn't it?" I muttered to myself and took a swig.

"Now they are," Dad answered and I looked to the door, feeling my stomach lurch as Elli entered the inn, dragging an unwilling doctor behind her. To my discomfort she pushed him towards the bar.

"Just go over there and take a break from your work, alright. Just a few hours, then we'll leave," she scolded and I couldn't fight my brain from laughing hysterically at the grown man getting bullied by the younger woman.

"Good evening, Doug" Tim said quietly as he took a seat three stools down from me.

"Here you go Doc, on the house," dad said with a laugh as he placed a beer in front of him.

"Greatly appreciated," Tim said as he looked towards the table of girls, chatting away.

"Hey guys, what is going on?" I looked to my right to see Rick sit down. "My usual, please," he said with a large grin. "Why are all the girls here?" he asked me as he pulled of his glasses and began to clean them.

"Celebrating Claire's good health," Tim answered monotonously.

"Karen is just using it as an excuse to drink more than usual," a new voice interjected and I acknowledged Cliff with a nod.

"You boys want to know something I've learned from years at my job," my father suddenly said quietly. I looked at him oddly and then shrugged. The others must have had similar responses. " It might interest you young men to know, that when ladies get together like this, and especially when there is a bit of alcohol involved, that the conversation turns to boys." I felt my eyes widen as the meaning of what he said hit me.

"So what," Rick said with a shrug. "I don't care" he began but I glared at him.

"Maybe you don't care, but the rest of us might," I hissed and looked at the table of girls out of the corner of my eye. Stupid Rick. He had a girlfriend, so he just wanted to screw it up for the rest of us.

"Care about what, I don't understand." He muttered, sulking, and I raised my eyebrows. Stupid Rick, didn't even know what was implied to begin with.

"They're going to be talking about us," Cliff whispered as a faint blush appeared on his face.

"Oh…OH" Rick said loudly in understanding

"SHHH!" he was shushed by three of us. Wait, three of us? Tim had been included in that shush.

"So…Doug, how long until they begin?" Tim asked quietly and I looked at my dad expectantly.

"About an hour," he replied with a smirk and walked away, carrying a tray full of drinks for the girls over to the table.

**About one hour later.**

"So that was that. I told Duke to pay up or get out," Karen laughed and downed another drink. I took a deep breath. If I had to hear that story one more time, I'd pummel Duke myself. Who the hell does he think he is anyway? I didn't have a tab and I didn't want to hear about the one that Duke thought he had.

"Karen, how any man can put up with you, I'll never know," Elli giggled and my ears perked up, as did the ones of other men around me.

"Come on, Elli, I'm not that bad," Karen insisted and I stifled a laugh as Ann looked over at the bar, giggling loudly to Rick.

"Rick, I feel soooo sorry for you. Having to put up with her, and Popuri on top of it!"

"Hey! I resent that. It's not my fault that Rick thinks I need to be watched like a hawk," Popuri scowled and tossed her pink hair behind her as she did so.

"Like you have room to talk," Karen snickered to Ann, causing her to blush. "Any man that likes you has to worry about you beating them to a bloody pulp," she hit the table for emphasis. I think I heard a light chuckle come out of Cliff at that statement.

"Agreed," I heard a voice closer to me whisper and shifted my eyes to see Tim smirking at his fresh mug of beer.

"What about you Elli, how is your love life?" I heard Popuri ask the blushing nurse.

"I think I might like someone, but they aren't from around here," the nurse whispered as she turned a deep crimson shade.

"Who," Karen prodded and the nurse crossed her arms hotly.

"I'll never tell any of you until I'm ready, so just go ahead and stop it now," she muttered and despite trying her best to look angry, couldn't get the flustered look of her face.

"Look at her face! I bet he's a steamy dreamy hunk of hotness," Popuri sighed and got this far off look in her eyes.

"What?"Claire asked incredulously. "Where did you learn that description?"

"Probably from the romance section of the library," Mary stated with a giggle. Claire raised an eyebrow at her and Mary immediately began to blush.

"And you would have a romance section because…" she trailed off teasingly.

"Every girl dreams of romance Claire," Karen stated carelessly. Claire rolled her eyes.

"It's a woman's greatest dream!" Ann suddenly screamed, hitting the table with her fists, and I blamed the sudden flames of intensity behind her on the 3 beers I previously consumed. She jumped up on the table as she began to rant. "Every girl dreams of her prince charming whisking her away for adventure and her happily ever after. Whether you be a beautiful girl looking for adventure" she pointed to Karen who sighed and rested her head on her hand. "A captivating beauty locked up in a tower," her finger landed on Mary who also placed her elbows on the table, sighing dreamily. "An overworked lady looking for the love of her life," I think her finger landed on Elli briefly that time. "a sheltered girl dreaming of her future with a great man," that one was for Popuri. Ann jerked her thumb to her chest and continued "A lively red head forced to toil away in this shack all day long, desperate to be whisked away by a person, preferably a tall dark handsome guy who recoils at the sight of alcohol, or even if you're a…" Ann pointed at Claire but her lively and humorous speech died on her lips.

Claire gave a bemused expression. "A plain realistic woman, who works everyday to the brink of exhaustion, but despite the blonde hair is intelligent enough to know that fairytales only complicate matters." She finished as her pale blue eyes landed on her drink and she downed it immediately.

"What's got your panties all in a twist," Ann muttered as she removed herself from the top of the table and returned to her chair. Mary looked down at her own drink and sipped in thoughtfully.

"What kind of guy do you like Claire?" Mary asked and waited for an answer.

"Me? That's easy. None," the blonde giggled and then stopped at the five horrified expressions directed towards her. "What?" she asked nervously.

"What? Well, let me see here," Karen said flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Are you saying you've never liked a guy?"

"Of course I've liked a guy," Claire retorted embarrassedly.

"What was he like?" Karen asked with a smile.

"I don't remember," Claire muttered, feigning ignorance.

"You don't remember what type of guy he was?" Ann repeated, her sarcastic look of shock ignored.

"Look, you want to know what types of guys are in the world? You've got most of them all here in Mineral Town," Claire snapped and I watched as she grabbed her glass, filling it with wine. If she didn't slow down she was going to get hammered.

"There is the type like Cliff, quite and shy. Damn near impossible to get to open up. For the most part he's just a brick wall, but when you get to know him he's a great guy. Reliable, honest, and trustworthy." She took another shot as the girls all nodded in approval of her analysis.

"Rick," Karen offered and Claire smirked.

"Easy. For the most part sane, but on occasion over emotional. He's feels things strongly and to the extreme. He's intelligent and in most cases compromising. He's overprotective, but in around about way its cool, because he will be there for you to protect you no matter what. He's a great guy, and willing to bend as long as it's not something he's already made up his mind about." She took another shot.

"The Doctor," Elli said, a smile upon her face.

"Stoic, intelligent, clever, could also be seen as cunning. Guys like that are one of the types you want to watch out for. It's not necessarily that they're bad guys, but they can go to questionable extremes to get what they want. But as long as the ends justify the means to them, they don't care." She snorted as she finished. She reached to poor some more wine and Mary grabbed her hand to keep from downing the bottle.

"Slow down, alright. We're all having fun," she said softly and Claire looked at her blankly before grinning and ruffling Mary's bangs.

"You're so cute when you're worried," she giggled and I sighed. Claire was fast reaching the far side of tipsy.

"What about Gray?" I narrowed my eyes at Ann's curious expression.

"Pshhht," Claire said with a snicker.

"Why do you hate my brother so much?" Ann asked with a frustrated sigh.

"I don't hate him…I just…have a strong urge to stab him in the cheek with a fork when he opens his mouth." Note to self: keep an eye out for crazed blonde wielding an eating utensil.

"That's the first time I've heard it put that way," Ann giggled and Claire smiled at her.

"But why do you feel that way?" Mary asked softly. Claire lifted her head up a little higher and shrugged.

"It's complicated. Now let's leave it at that." She said in a 'let's get off the subject' tone.

"Well what type of guy is he?" Elli asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Guys like Gray are complicated as anything. So darn contrary," she growled. "One minute they're insulting you, the next minute they feel bad about it…freaking apologize to you, then take back their apology." She clenched her fist angrily, and then began to shake it at some unseen person. I had never done such a thing. Guys like me…perhaps she wasn't referring to me.

"They're stubborn, selfish, impatient, and egotistical. As far as they're concerned the world revolves around them. They tend to put their own needs above anyone else's." Claire looked down at her glass, her hair covering her face as she continued with a calmer tone. "At the same time they can show a streak of chivalry, put someone they care about above them, and show a tremendous amount of self discipline. It's like everything this type of guy does contradicts their nature." I was straining to hear as she was barley speaking above a whisper "But I'll give those types of guys this. They have great patience when it comes to someone they care about. When they love, they love hard. Damn the results of that on anyone else. Bullheaded, but in all actuality, the closest thing to a modern day prince charming you could ever want…if you're that type of fantasy girl." She looked up at the group, a fake smile plastered on her face.

Her smile wasn't meant to show the bitterness and irony that she must feel. I could see the torrent of emotions clouding her eyes, and it seemed that she felt me staring at her and those darkening gray orbs met mine. I turned away quickly, embarrassed at being caught staring.

"That's a lovely analogy," Mary stated with a smile.

"I hate guys like that the most," Claire muttered as she put her head down on the table. "They make no damn sense…it's like they can't make up their own minds."

"I know what kind of guy I like," Popuri said softly. "A charming, sweet, caring man of the world. A man who travels the world," she was slipping into her fantasy land as Ann interrupted her.

"We don't care about Kai, alright," she growled and Popuri looked genuinely offended.

"Speak for yourself," Karen chuckled and took another drink. "Kai is smoking hot." There were no objections at the table of girls, but I could hear some labored breathing and what sounded like muttered counting coming from Rick's direction.

"Kai is charming," Elli added softly, a light blush coming over her face.

"He's a genuine flirt, but Goddess can he make you believe him" Ann whispered, her expression half irritated half delighted.

"He's extremely handsome," Mary added as she too began to blush furiously. I looked down to begin to scowl at my glass, but returned my gaze as Claire opened her mouth.

"There is no denying the obvious," she stated with a shrug. So they all thought Kai was handsome, huh? I snorted angrily at the thought. I heard Rick humph and Cliff let out an agitated sigh.

"Hardly," I heard muttered and looked towards the good doctor. Our eyes met and I nodded in agreement. At least there was one thing we had in common. A dislike for this unrealistic Kai they were all talking about. Kai wasn't like that. Kai was…well, Kai was Kai damn it!

"Men like Kai are ridiculously easy to fall in love with, and extremely difficult to get to return that love. They're the type of guy who wants to love everyone the same." Claire leaned back in her chair, a thoughtful smile playing on her lips. "He is a charmer. A handsome, suave, charismatic man if I've ever seen one." She took another gulp from her cup of wine. "But that type of guy is nothing but trouble in the end." This statement wasn't said bitterly, but simply as a truth. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as her eyes became glossy.

"Sounds like you know from experience," Elli stated softly, her hand grabbing Claire's in a gesture of support. Claire gave a small nod of admittance. "Who was your Kai?" Elli asked with a concerned frown.

"Mine? Mine…was," she tilted her head back and a large genuine wishful grin came across her face. "Tamaki."

"Tamaki?" Mary whispered and I thought back. Wasn't that one of her brothers?

"Tamaki was…special to me. I had always thought…that I was special to him," Her smile was faltering, already crossing the line between real and fake.

"I'm sure you were," Mary said quietly and Claire chuckled.

"I wasn't special to him…the way he was special to me." She said and gave a warm smile to Mary, who looked like she would burst into tears in any moment. "Don't look at me like that now. It was a long time ago. There is no need to be in here getting upset about old high school sweet hearts and crushes."

"What happened to you two?" Popuri asked, unable to restrain her curiosity. The pink haired girl cringed at the glares she got from the rest of the group, minus Claire. Claire simply took another drink from her glass.

"He couldn't love me the way I wanted him too…and we went our separate ways." She said quietly.

"Did you two ever try to make up?" Popuri asked, this time ignoring the angry glares.

"No," Claire stated sadly as she bit her bottom lip.

"Did you want too?"

"Of course…but we couldn't." she whispered as her expression took on one of regret. She wasn't looking at anyone in particular as she stared at nothing.

"Why not?"

"Well, there was a debt to be paid…and it came to quickly," Claire murmured as she clutched the pendent that lay under her shirt. I knew that's what she was doing, because every time I had seen Mary try to talk to Claire about the past, she unconsciously grabbed at her necklace.

"What kind of debt," Elli asked quietly. Claire stood suddenly, and looked a little scared.

"The debt that all men pay," she answered solemnly. I noticed Mary paled at this statement and wondered why. She giggled suddenly and looked up. "Well girls. It's getting late and I have to get up early tomorrow and get ready for summer." Claire placed some money on the table.

"Claire, can you make it on your own?" Karen asked and Claire nodded and then took long strides to the door, waving goodbye and quickly taking her leave.

"What is the debt that all men pay?" Popuri asked curiously as she looked at Mary expectantly.

"The debt that all men pay…is death. Tamaki must have died before they could make amends." Mary whispered sympathetically as she stood, ready to go after the blonde. I stood as well and opened the door for her, determined to help her find Claire. We didn't have to look very far. The blonde was leaning over the fence a little ways down the path.

"Claire," Mary called out, concern etching over her face. I saw the woman's head snap up and she looked towards us. She pushed back from the fence and staggered slightly.

"Hey…I'm alright. Don't worry Mary." She said brightly. Mary wasn't convinced, and neither was I. Mary frowned at Claire. "Goddess, the last thing I wanted to do was to depress you guys and make you worry," Claire muttered to herself as she scratched her head. "This is why I tell you no good comes from learning about the past," she scolded playfully and pated Mary on the head.

"Stop trying to make jokes, Claire. It's not making me feel any better," Mary muttered crossing her arms. Claire leaned against the fence again, head drooping.

"Gray…take her home, huh? Make sure she gets there safe," Claire whispered to me with a pleading glance. She just didn't want Mary to see her like this, I guess.

"If I have to take any one home to make sure they get there safely, it's going to be you," I grunted. Her eyes widened and I felt my expression soften. "You drank a little too much."

"No I didn't," She countered and stood away from the fence, staggering back. I reached out and steadied her by grabbing her shoulders.

"I think you did. You can't even walk straight," I pointed out and for once the blonde didn't deny or try to argue back with me.

"Can you help her walk?" I turned my head towards Mary and smiled down at her.

"It would probably be quicker and safer for me to carry her," I whispered as I leaned into Mary, trying to keep the intoxicated woman from hearing me.

"I'll get her to agree to it," Mary whispered and gained a thoughtful expression. "Squat down," she ordered and I complied without any questions.

"What's Gray on the ground for?" Claire said as she laughed, looking down at me playfully.

"He's going to give you a piggyback ride," Mary said with a giggle. Claire's face contorted to annoyance.

"The hell he is," she muttered.

"Claire."

"I don't want one," Claire snickered, folding her arms.

"Claire."

"I said no."

"Claire."

"No," she said louder, stomping her foot in a childlike manner.

"Please, Claire."

"Grr….Fine! I'll take the stupid piggy back ride," Claire screamed out as she tossed her hands up in defeat and stumbled towards me. "But I won't like it!"

Mary guided her behind me and as soon as I felt her pressing against me I linked my arms under her knees, standing quickly.

"Weeee," Claire giggled and locked her arms around my neck. "Hey, Gray, I never realized you were so tall! Mary you should see what things look like from up here," She said, leaning over towards Mary.

"Claire, don't do that or we're both going to fall," I grumbled and she leaned back towards me. I felt her breath on my ear.

"Sorry," she murmured and I simply nodded. "I like your hat," she said suddenly, causing Mary to look up at her and then burst into laughter as the blonde snatched my beloved hat of my head and placed it on her own. I felt her cross her arms over her chest and rest them on my head. "Look Mary, I'm Gray. I'm all…_mister serious with a hat_." She giggled after she finished speaking in what I suppose was her impression of a man's voice.

Goddess, grant me the patience to keep from hurling the drunk blonde of my back. I felt my hat placed back on my head, and remained silent despite the fact that she had put it back crooked. I let out an agitated groan as she picked it up again and put it on my head backwards.

"Will you please knock it off with my hat," I growled suddenly.

"You shouldn't wear it all the time. You're going to end up bald like your grandpa," she replied and rested her head on top of mine.

"Hey, Claire," Mary said loudly to distract the blonde from what other creative ways she could move my hat.

"Hay! Hay is for horses, it's better for cows," she said in a sing song voice. "You guys know what else?"

"What?" I muttered, trying not to laugh at her in her present state of mind.

"Chickens would eat it but they don't know how," she sang and began giggling, her face buried in my shoulder muffling the sound slightly.

"Claire," Mary said again as she held her hand over her mouth to cover up her amused grin.

"Huh? That's my name, don't wear it out!" Claire said cheerfully. Mary's expression suddenly went from amused to serious.

"What happened to Tamaki?" Mary whispered and Claire once again became interested in my hat. She took it off and I assumed placed it back on her own head. I felt her fingers running slowly through my hair, but remained silent. I wasn't sure if she was too drunk to answer or trying to ignore the question.

"You remember that car accident I told you I injured my back in?" Claire said softly. Mary nodded and Claire sighed. "That's what happened." I never knew she's been in a car accident. I felt her breath on the back of my head. "Gray," she whispered and I let out a surprised jolt.

"Yeah?" I asked, wondering what she wanted.

"You smell nice," she whispered. That was totally unexpected.

"Uh…thanks," I replied, unsure of what else to say.

"Gray?" she whispered again.

"What?" She couldn't possibly say anything else more random.

"Can I keep your hat?" What? Hell no! My hat!

"No!" I muttered irritably.

"Gray?" I hated the way she said my name.

"What?!" I growled out, barley keeping a hold of my temper

"Thanks for helping me home. You're not such jerk after all." She shifted her head to the other side of mine, away from Mary. I ignored how her lips brushed against my ear as she spoke. "I think that you might deserve my little Mary after all. She needs a good guy to take care of her," she murmured softly. I couldn't help but smile. I had best friend approval. I was officially BFA certified.

"Hmm," I said, all my anger from a moment ago forgotten. If Claire was to ask for my hat again, I'd probably gift wrap it for her.

"Of course…that might be the wine talking…I might not feel the same tomorrow. But right now you're okay by me," she giggled and then her head rested on my shoulder. I could hear her breathing soften and chuckled slightly.

"Claire isn't such a bad drunk," I stated quietly, earning a giggle from Mary.

"I'm not drunk…" her sleepy voice came from my shoulder.

"I think you are," I said with a chuckle.

"You think wrong, miner boy," she murmured softer than before.

"I'm positive I'm right," I said as I jumped a little bit, causing her to bounce on my back and wake her up a little. If I was going to carry her home then I should at least get a few laughs out of it, right?

"Only... fools are… positive," she yawned out the last word and I decided to let it be at that. She was already tired before she drank, and that was probably making her sleepier.

"Hey Mary," I said quietly when Claire's steady breathing continued for a few minutes.

"Hay is for horses Gray," she said with a grin. I rolled my eyes at her reference to Claire's song. "Yes, Gray," she answered as we came in view of Claire's farm.

"Claire was in a car accident?" I asked her, my gaze on our destination.

"That's what I understand." She said with a nod.

"How did you get that out of her?"

"Accidently. She bent down to get something, and I heard this loud pop…and then she fell to the ground, cursing something terrible," she said quietly. "She was in a lot of pain, you know. She told me to stand on her back and walk up and down it. Evidently, though the occasion is rare, her back will pop a certain way and pinch a nerve. She said that it started happening after her accident, so she assumes that is what hurt her back."

"I see." I'd pulled a muscle in my back about a year ago. Extremely painful experience I would say. I'm not sure what a pinched nerve feels like, but it didn't sound pleasant.

Mary and I entered Claire's house and placed her on her bed. We then left and I escorted Mary home, then returned to the inn to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, having to help at the library after work. But it was the last day of spring. Kai would be coming in tomorrow and then the next day would be the beach festival. Summer really was one of the best times of the year.


	13. Don't Jump to Conclusions

**Oh my gawd she lives!!!!! xD so sorry for not updating sooner. Due to school and the slave drivers I work for…this took forever to update. To be honest, I actually ended up cutting a super duper long chapter in half, because I still wasn't done with it. I think the ending here isn't too much of a cliffy, and this story SHALL be updated on schedule on Friday the 21****st**** of March!!!! HUZZAH!!! And everyone do the happy dance for spring break! That means…OMG more time to write fanfiction and hopefully get back on a regular updating schedule 3 (mostly because I can't afford the gas to go anywhere, but that just means more fun for you faithful readers ) Special thanks to all that read, and super thanks to all that reviewed last chapter, I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. I'll skip individual reviewer thanks, because I'm sure those reading are going " OMG Jeannie-chan! Shut up so I can get to the story!" So, without further delay, read on and I hope you enjoy it…because once you read it it can not be unread.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either the Harvest Moon game(s) nor the characters of HC that I borrowed for this story.**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

I heard some cheerful birds cheerfully chirping near my bedroom window as I opened my eyes to the new day. Oh how I wished I owned a B-B-gun at this very moment. I think that today I could shoot the happy birds without feeling any guilt. I mean, every morning at six, with the exception of the winter season, these chipper little birds had to sit on the ledge of my bedroom window and have a concert. There were only a dozen more windows around the rest of the house.

'_Early to bed, early to rise, makes a young girl healthy and wise.'_ Wonderful. My inner prude was making its presence known before I could register the time. I automatically got up and stretched, and realized that I was in my overalls. So I sat on the bed for a moment, trying to figure out why I was not in the overly large tee shirt that I usually slept in.

Let me think now, last night…I went to the inn. The night had been fun…until… Crap. I had drunk a lot, I remember. I wasn't drunk…close to it. I could actually hold my liquor fairly well, but being tired like I already was made me…lower my inhibitions. I had left the inn on my own, thinking I could make it home. But the wine and my exhaustion had my vision dizzy, and I had leaned against the fence to gain my bearings. Then…oh for Goddess's sake. Gray had carried me home…and I had…well I didn't remember but seeing as how I don't recall being thrown to the ground, and I don't seem to have any tender areas, I had not insulted him. Which means I either sat their all giggly and making no sense, or I was being complimentary and making no sense.

"Fanfrickingtastic," I muttered to myself as I got out of bed and unbuckled my overall straps, opting to change tops and leave on the overalls I already had on. I put on the worn flannel shirt, buttoning it up and tucking it in before buckling the straps back. I went outside and hurriedly fed all the animals, taking care of my farm chores before it got to hot.

I wonder what I said to him. If it's something that bothered him he won't bring it up, but if I said something he could tease me with…

I smacked my head angrily and scarred one of my chickens as I violently tossed the chicken feed into the box. I grabbed up the eggs and went to place them in the shipping bin, and kicked up some dirt, out of frustration and to let Launchpad know I was not in the mood for his high diving attack today. Thank Goddess the chicken got the message, or I would be having a nice chicken pot pie for dinner tonight.

I checked my watch and saw it was nearing eleven. I stopped by the library, despite the fact that it was Monday. Mary looked up at me when I walked in.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Morning," I said with a shrug. "I have to go to the Supermarket, and then stop by the church. But I should be back in about thirty minutes." I said as I stood in the doorway. Mary nodded in reply, and I hesitated. I stepped in for a brief moment, and rubbed the back of my neck. "Last night…did I…uh" I began but stopped when Mary giggled.

"Don't worry. You didn't do anything really embarrassing. I've seen Karen do much worse things. You just made us laugh a few times, and sung a lovely song about hay," she covered her mouth to stifle her giggle and I blushed.

"I did, huh? Well…sorry," I mumbled and started giggling myself. "I'll tell you the story behind that sometime. But if I'm going to help you get this place cleaned up, I have to finish my errands." I said as I waved, leaving the librarian behind.

I sung the hay song, huh? Well if that was the funniest thing I did last night, then things were looking up for me. Tomorrow was the first day of summer, and I was off to purchase some flour to bribe my little friends into helping me out. The harvest sprites were awesome little …are they creatures or beings or what? Well whatever they are their nice to have around.

"Morning, Jeff," I called to the store owner as I entered the place. I eyed the precious flour and merrily skipped towards it, grabbing as many bags as I could fit in my rucksack, then as many as I could hold in my arms.

"Good morning. How are you doing today?"

Fine, and you?"

"Well…I…I guess I'm fine," Jeff grunted out as one of his infamous stomach pains seemed to be hitting him. It's all in his head, but he just KNOWS there is something wrong with him. Karen thinks her dad had a screw knocked loose a while back, but it's really none of my business.

"Are you doing some baking?" Jeff questioned as he rang me up. "That's over a dozen bags."

"I'm just stocking up," I said with a small smile.

"That'll be 700G's," he said while shaking his head at me.

"Thanks so much," I said as I handed him the money and left.

"Have a nice day, Claire," he called after me and I nodded my head.

"You too," I hollered as the door shut behind me.

The harvest sprites were ecstatic to say the least. They even offered to come and help tomorrow with the animals, and Aqua volunteered to water the crops. I'd have to plant them early in the morning before the beach festival. I thanked the group of happy little guys and told them I had to be on my way. They were disappointed but I said I had to help a friend, and they understood. I returned to the library to find Mary on her way out.

"I'll return shortly Claire. I have to help my mother run some errands." She said with a bit of annoyance and I just laughed at her.

"That's fine, I can handle the bad old books by myself," I said as I took a playful fighting stance.

"Don't you dare harm my precious books," Mary said seriously.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sweetie," I giggled and began to go up stairs.

"Gray will be here shortly, and I don't want to come back to find you two like I did the last time I left you alone," she warned with a skeptical stare.

"I'll be good, I promise," I muttered and waved to her as I continued up the stairs.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she called and left when her mother's voice beckoned her.

**Gray's POV**

I left the shop, irritated scowl on my face as I kicked a small rock out of the path. Stupid stubborn old goat. Couldn't just give a compliment, could he? Hell no, not Saibara. Had to use his criticism and insensitivity to critique my work…why the hell couldn't the old man just give me one compliment? Just one damn compliment! Not many grandson's contemplate murdering their grandparents…at least I don't think.

I seriously needed to let off some steam. I just wanted to pick a fight with someone, and the perfect person popped into my head. A certain blonde farmer, but immediately as I evilly smirked at the idea of pissing her off just as much as I was a raven haired librarian popped into my mind, looking at me disapprovingly.

"Damn it…I have to find someone else to yell at now," I muttered darkly as I thrust my hands in my pockets. I sulkily stalked to the library, and opened the door after I took a deep calming breath. No familiar greeting came to me as I entered, and I looked around for Mary curiously.

"Hello," I called out loudly, hearing some shuffling coming from the second floor.

"Good afternoon, Gray," I heard a voice call down. But it wasn't Mary…so it had to have been Claire.

"Where is Mary?" I called agitatedly.

"Good afternoon Claire, nice day isn't it. Are you doing alright? Why I'm fine Gray thanks for asking" she called out sarcastically and I rolled my eyes. "Mary went with her mom. She said she'd be back as soon as she got done helping her," She finished and I heard a loud crash.

"Darn it," she muttered and I heard the sound of her picking up the fallen books.

"Need some help," I offered and heard her give out a snort.

"No, I just want you to come up here and sit and watch me do all the work," she muttered and I began walking up the stairs, trying to not laugh at her statement. "Some help would be nice," she added with a small laugh of her own as I made it to the top of the stairs.

I saw Claire squatting down in front of the bottom of a book case, dusting the books and putting them in a stack to be taken back down stairs. Suddenly she let out a loud and powerful sneeze, causing her head to whip back and forth and in the process causing her body to bend in an unusual way. That's when I heard it, a slight pop, followed by a sharp intake of breath and then a stream of curses that would make a sailor blush.

"Shit…shit," she muttered and I approached her carefully.

"What is it?"

"My back…Goddess…Gray, go get Mary," she hissed with her eyes shut as she pounded the book case with her fists. "For the love of the Harvest Goddess, GO!" She bellowed as she fell from her squatting position to her knees.

"I don't know where Mary is," I said hesitantly.

"Goddess it hurts," she gasped and I reached out and touched her shoulder softly.

"Maybe I can help…what's wrong?"

"I have to have my back popped a certain way…please," she pleaded and shrugged my hand off her shoulder. "Please go find Mary…" she whimpered out and I sat on my own knees in front of her.

"I can do it," I stated and reached under her arms to embrace her.

"You're going to do it wrong and it will hurt worse," she growled out and tried to push away from me. I pushed one hand under her overalls and carefully touched her back, felling down her spine and found the vertebras that were out of line sticking lightly out through her flannel shirt.

"Don't…please don't Gray," she whimpered loudly and I bit the inside of my cheek hesitantly.

"I know what I'm doing," I assured her and placed my hand on the spot I had found, withdrawing my other hand from her overalls and carefully clutched my hands together over her back. I slowly applied a little bit of pressure and she jerked away from me, biting her lip hard.

**Kai's POV**

I walked into the library with Mary to give my first of the summer greetings to Gray and Claire, whom Mary said were here. I heard the arguing as soon as the door opened, however, the actual conversation had me drop my jaw in shock. What the hell were they doing?

"Just let me do it, woman," Gray's voice said loudly from the second floor.

"It hurts…please don't. It hurts! Don't touch me there!" Claire cried out in protest. I looked at Mary whose own mouth was agape with astonishment.

"Just let me do it and it will quit hurting," he growled out.

"You're the most stubborn, heartless, cruel, merciless man I've ever met and I ha-AHHHHHH" her insults gave way to a pained cry.

"There, I did it." Gray's voice came out softly with a satisfied chuckle.

"and I have never been so happy to be with you as I am at this very moment," came the soft whisper of the relieved woman. "How often have I told you you're my favorite person in the world?"

I rushed up the stairs, ready to let Gray have an earful for taking advantage of the poor girl, in the library no less. Have a little self control, man!

"This is the first time," I heard him reply quietly as I made it half way up the stairs.

"If you were anyone else, I'd kiss you right now," Claire murmured and I froze at the top of the stairs. They were both on their knees and Claire's hands were clutching loosely onto Gray's shoulders, her head resting against his chest. His arms were around her, hands locked into a ball pressing her back in a way that had her arched against him. She had her eyes closed and a blissful smile on her lips. He looked at me and gave a shrug as I just stood there, opening and shutting my mouth, unable to form words.

"Oh…Goddess," Mary whispered relieved. "Claire, did you hurt your back again?" She said with realization. The blonde didn't open her eyes or move from her position, but nodded slowly.

"Yeah…but it's alright now. Mary, have I told you how great Gray is? He's the most awesome guy on the planet…" she happily said. I looked from the two nemeses , to the amused librarian, and back for a few moments.

"Does anyone mind telling me what the heck is going on here? I mean…did hell freeze over while I was gone? When did those two start getting along this well?" I finally shouted in mix of shock and relief. Mary adjusted her glasses and shrugged.

"This? Well, I suppose today, in between when Gray got here and now. This is actually the closest I've seen them. Ever," she stated with a teasing smirk. Since when did Mary smirk? She must be hanging around those two too much. Gray glared at us out of irritation.

"Will you two please," he began but the blonde woman holding on to him suddenly pushed back, a mirrored expression to his own on her face.

"Stop referring to us as if we cannot hear you," she finished and Gray gave a stiff nod.

"Sorry, but you must look at it from our perspective. We arrive to see you two in an intimate embrace," Mary began but the blonde growled.

"That is not what it was," she muttered as a blush began to appear on her own cheeks. I couldn't help myself but give out a dramatic sigh.

"Mary, new love is so grand," I said, placing my hand over my face for dramatic effect.

"Kai, so help me I'll hurt you if you don't shut up right now. Remember, I know where you sleep at night," Gray growled.

"Fine, I'll keep quiet. But please tell me, Gray, why are you still holding her?" I laughed as I pointed to the two, Claire and Gray both realizing that his arms where still around her. They both blushed red from the roots of their hair.

"I…didn't…" he began as he let go of her.

"Wait until everyone hears about this," I began, a scandalous look upon my face.

"Don't you dare make this into something it's not, you hear me pirate boy?" Claire growled out as she made a move to stand, but faltered mid motion, leaning on Gray to support herself. "Son of a biscuit eater," she muttered in her attempt to stop the curse. I immediately stopped my laughing and approached the two, oblivious to the smallest twitch of the corners of Claire's mouth until it was too late.

As soon as I was in range she grabbed my shirt, fisting it in her hands as she pulled my face roughly towards hers to snarl. I felt the wind knocked out of me as I was tackled to the floor by a rather large blacksmith, and I was dazed for a few minutes. I closed my eyes, trying to get air back into my lungs. When I opened my eyes I saw the Gray and Claire, giving me identical smirks as their arms were crossed over in front of their chests. They seemed pleased with the injury they had caused me and looked at each other before letting out a large grin and the high fiving each other.

Hell really had frozen over since last summer. But it sure made things more interesting for me. I liked it when things got interesting.

**Claire's P.O.V.**

Today was opening day, and I was supposed to be participating in the beach race, but frankly I wasn't that great a swimmer, and I had no desire to be in front of people in my itsy bitsy teeny winey bikini. I had put my overalls over the suit, and even wore a see through thin white long sleeve shirt unbuttoned over that. I had made sure to apply plenty of sunscreen before even leaving the house. No one likes to get sunburn.

My suit wasn't really showy. It was basically a modest red halter top with no exposure of cleavage, and the bottoms where basically boy shorts in swim suit form. I had of course pulled out my lovely summertime overall shorts to go to the beach, as I was not to keen on being in the summer heat with pants on. Small black flip flops would protect my feet from the hot beach sand. I had twisted my hair up into a knotted bun and topped of the ensemble with a giant straw hat. No need to put a sign on my fair complexion that said: Skin cancer welcome. I snatched up my sun glasses and grabbed my beach bag as I left to pick up Mary.

One day into the summer and already I was ready for it to be over. Not that I didn't like the summer, but it tended to bring lots of heat, and heat made people crazy. Everyone was more edgy, and more likely to do crazy things. I mean, look at Kai. He travels to places where its summer all year long, which means he never leaves the summer. And they don't come crazier than Kai, at least not without papers.

Now that I think about it, there is a lot of financial reason I don't care for Summer in Mineral Town. I mean, did the whole town get together and say 'let's try to have all our kids born in Summer, alright?' Let me see here: Popuri, Ann, Kai, and I'm sure there were some older villagers who had summer birthdays. But Popuri and Kai were too much with it just being them. Two of my high maintenance friends had birthdays, pretty darn close to each other. Of course that really isn't something that anyone could help, but it was still a huge inconvenience.

"Mary," I called out as I go into her house.

"Come on in Claire," Anna called from the kitchen. "Mary is upstairs. Go on up and get her," she said with a large smile and I nodded and climbed the stairs. Honestly, was my place the only house in Mineral Town without stairs? Well…Ellen's and Saibara's were single story places and I think the Mayor as well, but he probably had a basement.

"Mary," I call out again as I stop in front of her bedroom door.

"I'm not going," came the frustrated groan of the librarian. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Come on Mary, whatever it is it can't…be…that…bad," I felt my eyes widen as I took in the pitiful sight before me. "What on earth did you do?" I gasped as I dropped my belongings and approached the woman.

Her raven hair was violently entangled with what appeared to be a string like item to…keep her glasses from being lost I suppose. It also appeared that Mary had been trying in vain to get her hair free, and only succeeded in making her hair extremely poufy, where she looked more like an 80's poster child than anyone I had ever seen.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Mary muttered as she buried her face in her hands. "Goddess…my hair looks horrible."

"I can't disagree," I giggled and picked up a pair of scissors and carefully began snipping the string thing out of her hair. "But the good news is that it's totally fixable."

It took some arm work, but I was eventually able to tame Mary's hair back to semi-normal size and get out the knots. I helped her twist it into a bun like mine, and used a few extra bobby pins to secure it in place.

"Oh, Claire, thank you so much," Mary whispered as she looked in the mirror. "But…now how do I keep my glasses on me."

"Mary, do you really need those to see?" I asked thoughtfully.

"I need them to read, and I'm a little far sighted as well," she began and I tossed the glasses on her bed.

"Leave them here then. We're not going to be doing any reading today, anyway," I said cheerfully as Mary turned to look at her discarded glasses, then to me.

"But I feel so…" she began and I narrowed my eyes.

"Wouldn't you rather feel that way for today only, or would you rather take your glasses, lose them, and feel that way until you get a new pair, which I'm sure will take more than a few hours, by the way," I said with teasing sternness.

"I guess so," she murmured and then looked at me with a small smile. "Did you put on your sun screen?"

"Already taken care of, my dear," I said playfully and poked her nose.

"Well, let me get mine," she said as she pulled off her overly large t-shirt and revealed her modest light blue one piece suit with a little mid thigh length skirt.

"Oh, Mary," I said as I hugged her tightly. "You look so darn cute! I just want to…" I couldn't help myself as I gently pinched her cheek.

"Claire, get a hold of yourself," Mary scolded with an amused grin.

"I wish my suit looked that cute," I complained and Mary rolled her eyes at me. I reached for something on the dresser curiously. "Mary, you have beautiful eyes. I thought that the glasses made them look that big, but the really are…amazing,," I trailed off thoughtfully and Mary blushed.

"You're not the first person to tell me that," she whispered and I raised an eyebrow. I pulled my hand back but knocked over a small box, and light music began to play. I picked it up and realized the tune was for a piano.

"_Belle, Belle, come here! I have something to show you," the blonde haired boy shouted enthusiastically._

"_Tamaki, what is it," I giggled as my long pony tail flipped over my shoulder. I stood from my coloring book and began to walk towards the direction of his voice, coming from the music room a little ways down the hall. I couldn't have been but about eight years old, waltzing about in a little green sun dress. _

"_Tamaki?" I called out and heard the soft echoing of piano notes getting louder. I pushed open the door to see Tamaki sitting at the Piano, a large smile on his face._

"_Belle, I want to play your favorite song for you on the piano," he stated and pointed to a chair next to him. "Okay?" _

"_Okay," I said with a big smile and he helped me climb onto the chair I was still too small to get onto by myself. I waited as his hands hovered above the ivory keys._

"_This song is for my dear sister Belle, and it is one of her favorites. It is from the opening of one of her favorite American movies, the stone and the penguin," he said in deeply masculine voice._

"_The Pebble and the Penguin," I corrected gently and Tamaki's smile never faltered. _

"_Let me begin," he said as his face took on a serious expression, but as soon as he started playing the melody, his face became whimsical and he was…one with the piano._

"Claire," I looked at Mary, whom had touched my shoulder and was looking at me worriedly.

"Hmm," I replied as I closed the small box and returned it to the dresser properly.

"What is it?" she asked with an understanding smile.

"Tamaki loved to play the piano," I answered without thinking.

"I see," Mary replied with a thoughtful smile and then picked up her bag. "Well, shall we get going, or do you need a minute?" She said in an obvious attempt to change the subject I had unintentionally brought up.

"I'm fine. The past is simply that, right?" I said with a fake laugh and grabbed my beach bag back up, and we left for the beach.

**Kai's P.O.V.**

I heard the soothing sound of the surf crashing against the beach, and I took a deep breath, reveling in the smell of salty sea water. I was back in Mineral Town, on Mineral Town Beach. The beginning of a new summer, and already the prospect for interesting experiences had shown itself.

Oh how it would be so wonderful, if those two enemies could become friends, and then lovers. Wouldn't that be a story book ending that could be written about, a modern day love hate relationship. Or perhaps they would write a story of extreme angst and never admit their unbridled passion for one another…wait a minute…

What am I saying?!

I immediately returned to my humble shack and packed away all my harlequin romance novels. Don't think I'm weird. I mean, how else do you think I know the female mind so well? The female persona is so full of fanciful ideas and expectations, a guy must know these things to become a wonderful lover. Many names I could be called, but a lousy lover was not one of them. I knew when to take a break from research too…when I started fantasizing about other people's non-existent relationships.

Of course, I really was never all that terribly busy over the summer. I could do my best to play match maker with the two stubborn mules. But it really depended on what other activities I could find to do. After all, since they were somewhat getting along now, that meant that any discovered interfering in their lives would be jointly punished by both of them, and frankly, that scared me. I hadn't been to keen on meddling in Gray's life with only his punishments to incur. Goddess only knows what he could do with Claire's evil genius to help him see past his rage.

I shuddered at the thought. At least with Gray it was simple. He got mad, he screamed, he threatened, and sometimes punched an innocent wall. But then it was over. With Claire…well she was more of the type to bide her time and wait for the perfect opportunity to place her well thought out plan of revenge. And she was a crafty little minx to boot. Just like yesterday, she had played on her own injury to allow the blacksmith the opportunity to do the dirty work and knock me down.

I'm not sure who taught her that, but they had done a wonderful job in making sure she had a 'take no prisoners' attitude. Claire's own raw personality wasn't that calculative. Truth be told her urges when angry were more towards the violent tendency then Gray's. But for the most part she seemed to be able to control them.

I began laying out the beach blankets and putting up the shade umbrella's as the morning wore on. It was about nine and the people should start arriving soon. I wanted to make sure everything was ready so I could enjoy the highlight of my summer, and that of course was the opportunity to see all the young women of Mineral Town in their swimming attire at one time.

The first lovely young lady to arrive was Karen, the local token hot chick. Karen was a little stubborn, but she was really a nice girl deep down, no matter how tough she tried to act when you first met her. She was wearing a skimpy little purple two piece, and I gave her a shameless wink as she approached me.

"Hey Kai," she smirked.

"Hey Karen," I chuckled then had a quick look around. "Rick's not showing up for a bit, right? I don't feel like running away from him while he tries to hit me with something that would hurt a lot…" I trailed off and felt my smile falter as Popuri and Cliff walked on to the beach together, and an out of breath red head trailed behind them.

Popuri was of course in a pink swim suit, a well fitting bikini, and a wrap around her hips. She caught me staring and gave me a smile before walking away from Cliff and Ann.

"Hey Kai, how have you been?" she asked as she have me a quick hug, and I gently hugged her back.

"Same as always…and you?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm okay," she said with a grin and then turned back towards the embarrassed winery worker and the screeching barmaid.

"Well…it looks like I'm needed over there," she giggled and walked away from me, sparing a careless wave over her shoulder.

"She's grown up a lot since last year," Karen said quietly from behind me.

"Do you think…that" I began, a hint of concern in my voice.

"She's fine." Karen snickered and then slapped my back hard.

"Now, let's me and you talk about a certain blonde that you're more than dying to see, huh?" Karen giggled and I looked at her in shock.

"Are you referring to Claire?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows.

"Are there any other blondes around Mineral Town?" Karen said as she rolled her eyes.

"Claire is meant for Mister Broody," I said and laughed at my own jab at Gray's personality…before looking around to make sure he wasn't here yet.

"I don't know about that," came a soft voice from behind me and I turned to greet the new arrival.

"Elli, you're looking good," I said with a wink and leaned forward, kissing both of her cheeks softly.

"Kai…you're so forward," she scolded playfully and lightly popped my mouth with her hand.

"But…I can't help it. I see beautiful women, and I have to compliment them," I said with a smirk and shrugged my shoulders.

"Kai…you are too much sometimes. But I don't know about Gray and Claire anymore…Tim has been making some progress recently," Elli began, a victorious smile on her face.

"Oh he has, has he?" I asked, my eyebrow rising incredulously. "That might cause a problem in my master plan," I whined and Elli patted my head.

"Don't whine, it doesn't suit you" she giggled, then looked at me curiously. "Your…master plan?"

"My master plan….top secret, so…you understand if I can't let you in on it, right?" I rambled, giving Elli the most charming smile I could muster. She blushed a deep shade of crimson as a dreamy look appeared briefly on her face.

Oh, the woes of being Kai…it should be illegal to have this much charm with these good looks.

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I hated the beach. I hated it more than any other place in Mineral Town, next to work that is. It was annoying , the beach. The sand was hot…and…well SANDY! I mean, why would anyone want to come and lay on this hot sand? Then it gets in your shorts and then you end up with a rash…or if you're a guy there is always the high possibility of getting certain parts of the male anatomy chaffed.

I had found out from Kai one summer, that if you wear a Speedo under your swimming trunks, it greatly decreased that uncomfortable possibility…but that is a story for another time. Right now I'm just concerned about this day getting over with. This afternoon there was going to be the big swimming race, and I had to participate this year. I didn't care for swimming much, mostly because I had to part with my beloved hat, but also…I was prone to ear infections.

Rick was of course the referee, and I believe that Elli, Cliff, and Karen were also participating, as well as Kai. Kai always participated, and damn near always won the race. But I didn't think it was very fair, I mean…the guy practically lived at the beach. That was like rewarding a fish for breathing under water, right?

Speaking of Kai…the damn guy hadn't even been here 24 hours and he was grating on my last nerve. So over dramatic about everything, and frankly if he even hummed that stupid grade school taunting song again, I'd break his teeth.

_Gray and Claire_

_Sitting in a tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G…_

Yeah. Real mature, Mr. 'Let's admit or feelings.' I swear…I had to listen to that for 1 hours, 48 minutes and 21 seconds before Cliff actually snapped and threatened to kill Kai for me. I never knew old Cliff had it in him.

"_Kai…I swear to the Harvest Goddess herself that of you so much as utter another syllable tonight, I'll kill you were you stand…"_

Duke must be rubbing off on him.

My eyes drifted over to Cliff and widened in surprise to see that he had not one but two women talking to him. Of course one of those 'women' was Ann, which was no surprise. But the pink haired girl is who I was surprised about. It also appeared that my dear baby sister was a teeny bit jealous that my roommate was becoming red cheeked from Popuri's tiny giggle.

Wait, isn't Popuri usually hanging all over Kai? Now that I think about it…I haven't once heard Rick's 'stay away from my sister, demon spawn' rant. Not even a warning growl or anything. I searched the beach, looking for a familiar purple bandana, and found it, and it's owner, facing a flustered Elli and a smirking Karen.

"_Kai is charming."_

"_Speak for yourself…Kai is smoking hot."_

Well this seemed like an interesting scenario to watch and see how it played out. Maybe I would catch a glimpse of that fantasy Kai all the girls were referring to the other night. Ann came up to the group, greeting Kai with a hug. When they broke apart he leaned in and said something that made Ann swoon for about five seconds before she glared at him.

"_He's a genuine flirt, but Goddess can he make you believe him."_

Two women walked by me and towards the small flock around Kai, and I watched them both with a little bit of anxiety gnawing at the back of my mind. Upon seeing Claire and Mary, Kai went into overdramatic mode and hit his knees, causing sand to fly out from around him. He grabbed one of each of their hands and placed a small kiss on them. I narrowed my eyes and annoyance coursed through me briefly.

"_He's extremely handsome."_

"_There is no denying the obvious."_

Mary was blushing profusely as she pulled her hand back like Kai's touch was burning her, but Claire tilted her head to the side and said something that caught Kai of guard. He stood abruptly and drew Claire extremely close against him in a suggestive embrace. I raised an eyebrow as the blonde's face became a shade of crimson, but other than that her demeanor didn't change. She simply rolled her eyes and pushed him away exasperatedly.

"_But that type of guy is nothing but trouble in the end."_

I looked out at the ocean and I wondered…did Claire have a thing for Kai? If he…reminded her of that other guy…Tamaki, then wouldn't she be…head over heels for him? I was snapped out of my thoughts by a outraged gasp.

"Get lost you PERVERT!" Claire bellowed and Kai ran away from the group of girls and towards me. I snickered as he narrowly dodged a plastic shovel hurled at him by an angry blonde.

"First day of summer and your officially in Claire's dog house for perverts," I chuckled as Kai peeked over my shoulder, sighing in relief when he realized he wasn't being chased.

"She loves me," he said with a large grin, and I rolled my eyes, a scowl appearing on my face.

"Whatever…" I grunted and walked away from him.

"What's wrong Gray, you jealous?" Kai teased with a smirk.

"Of you…no." I answered in a mono tone voice. I rolled my eyes at Kai's crest fallen face and turned towards the group of women, eyes landing on the pair of friends I was searching for. However, what had my immediate attention was the tall dark haired man approaching them, staring determinedly at one of the two, and for some reason, my gut told me it wasn't my Mary. _Tim on the other hand…_

* * *

_  
_**Alright, everyone who has time, please review. If you want to chat or have a question, feel free to PM me whenever you want. Thanks for reading.**

**Jeannie-chan**


	14. Tim's Moment, Kai's Concern

**Hey everyone! Before you all start hurling virtual rotten veggies at me, I'm super sorry that I didn't get to update when I said. My laptop was left in my room unsupervised, and someone turned it off, thus destroying my chapter….evidently some one thought it would be super funny to delete my fanfiction document- saving it on a USB…however, they didn't save it properly, thus destroyed the hole chapter, which was pretty awesome with jealous Gray's POV. The result of course was a very aggravated me, and then writer's block do to stress. Unfortunately jealous Gray will not make an appearance until next chapter, but I think you guys will be semi happy with what's here. I'm not going to make a liar out of myself by saying that I'll update on schedule, but Pro-chan and myself have made a pact to keep us motivated, so hopefully I can try to get a chapter out at least every other week, schedule allowing and no more interference from other beings in my household. Special thanks to Pro-chan for kicking me into gear, you guys can thank her for the update, because I was going to hold out until it was super long, but…she convinced me otherwise. I hope you enjoy, and here are the special thanks you notes for those who left reviews.**

**Scarlet Sky- ** Don't worry about it, it happens to all of us. I'm glad you liked it and I'm glad you liked Kai so much. Kai is turning out to be quite the character isn't he? Don't worry, Mary will be happy, no matter what happens to her

**Lumanova03- ** I'm going to do my best to update sooner, especially with the end of the term approaching. I'm sorry it took so long.

**Suupaa Panda- ** NO! I love all reviews I hope you're happy with this chapter as well.

**B4k4 ch4n- **I hope my replies explained any questions you had that I was able to answer. As far as your questions, here is another piece to the puzzle that might help you out

**Elaine- ** Thanks so much. Hope you're happy with this next chapter.

**Arianax3-** I hope you like this chapter and it makes you laugh just as much as the last one.

**Libra1- **Yes there will be plenty of friction between the doc and Gray in the near future. But for the time being, Kai is the hot topic right now ( lol)

**Hajischevalier12- **Thanks. is Kai competition or annoyance? You help me decide XD

**Hmgirly12- **You such a big help to me, and I'm really glad you like Kai in my story. I'm having a hard time not jumping off the Gray bandwagon myself and joining the Kai one, but :P I really appreciate your support during this time of…computers eating my document due to pranksters in the house

**Harvest moon fan- **thanks. I know I catch some after I post and try to edit, but…obviously I'm not that good at catching them but I'm glad you like the story, and yes, I have fallen even more in love with Kai as I've written this story, as will probably be obvious as you read the chapters containing him and his shenanigans

**AdaLeon- **Kai has a lot of tricks up his sleeve, but they will all come out sooner or later. He's determined to either get them together or make Gray miserable, I haven't decided which one it is though xD

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any character in this story: Harvest Moon or OHSHC.**

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I watched curiously as Gray looked towards the group of women, a sudden wave of extreme irritation causing him to scowl in their direction. I followed his gaze and saw that Tim had approached the group, or more specifically, Mary and Claire.

Tim…was an extremely difficult person to understand. But me being me, had long ago narrowed his personality down to 'conceited jerk.' Of course there were probably other unseen levels of his personality, and I would love to see them…but not if that included him interfering in my master plan. So now it was time for operation diversion, in laymen terms- get Tim away from Claire.

I looked back to a silently fuming blacksmith, and wondered if perhaps I shouldn't interfere, and watch him in his jealous fit. I would have to, if an amused laugh from a certain blonde hadn't brought me back to the reality that Tim was fast becoming a major liability to my master plan. I hate it when complications arise.

I looked about the beach, and realized that everyone that usually comes was already here. Wonderful, let's just start the race. Nice safe fun swim race, and then I could invite the girls into the snack shack for free snow cones, no Tim's aloud. Oh yes …I am a genius!

"Alright, all participants in the race should get ready, we're going to start in about five minutes. Rick?!" I called, despite whatever headache I would have to endure when and if he finally went off on me.

"What is it,…Kai" he growled out, obviously having been told to not insult me by an certain emerald eyed woman, glaring at him like a mother does to her misbehaving child.

"Go on and get out there to the rock…and…" I trailed off, looking back to the beach when a sudden strong gust of wind picked up. "well…that's not good." I turned to finish speaking to Rick, but he was already stomping into the surf, heading towards the rock.

"Claire…you're going to drown if you wear that," Mary pointed out, concern and aggravation in her voice. "Kai, tell Claire she can't wear her over shirt in the race," Mary pleaded and I looked from her large onyx eyes to the blonde who had removed everything but her thin white over shirt.

"If I have to take it off, I'm not going to compete." She stated, arms crossed stubbornly. I looked back down to Mary, still giving me puppy eyes and sighed.

"Claire, you shouldn't wear something that will weigh you down…" I began and she glared at me.

"She said she wouldn't compete if you made her take it off," a voice said hotly. I turned to see Tim standing a little behind Claire and I narrowed my eyes. Deep breaths, happy thoughts, just stay calm.

"Well she can't compete with it on, it's too risky." I said with a careless shrug.

"What are you talking about?" came an irritated voice from behind me. "Her swim suit probably weighs more than that thin piece of material does sopping wet. If she wants to keep it on, let her," I looked over my shoulder to see Gray with his arms crossed and glaring out at the ocean.

"No one asked for your input," I muttered. Stupid Gray… I knew that the shirt wasn't that heavy. I just didn't want her to wear it.

"Whatever. We need to get this over with. In case you haven't noticed, the weather is going to go downhill fast when those clouds over there get here," he pointed to some dark clouds in the horizon and I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, she can wear her shirt," I muttered and turned to go to the starting line. "Hurry up and get over here. Gray's right, the weather is fixing to turn, and we need to get this over with."

On the starting line was Gray, Mary, Claire, Karen, Cliff and myself. The other's watched from all over the beach, yelling out good luck and beat so and so. I bit back a laugh as I heard Gray and Claire bickering.

"I bet I beat you," he began in his pitiful attempt at grade school teasing.

"Whatever," she muttered, obviously trying not to take the bait.

"What's wrong, are you scared?" he taunted and Claire rolled her eyes, but a competitive fire began to burn in her eyes.

"I am not scared…not of you," she began to take slow and deep breaths and I tried to figure out why,

The bang of the starting pistol rang in my ears, and I dived forward, swimming easily out ahead of the other competitors. In several quick and strong strokes I had made it to the rock, way ahead of the others, and got to watch them try to catch up. Karen was gaining quickly, as was Cliff. Mary was trailing far behind and Gray was quickly approaching Karen and Cliff, steadily passing them. But…I couldn't see Claire. I narrowed my eyes, standing up to look for her, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I turned to Rick, but he seemed calm.

"Where is Claire?"

"She dove under the water…hasn't come back up," he said with a pause. "She should need air by now, though" he muttered and I tried to see any movement beneath the surface of the dark blue water. I jumped back in surprise and fright as a slender hand emerged from the water, slapping the rock a few seconds before Gray's and a sopping head of blonde hair broke the surface, gasping deeply.

"Kai…" she panted heavily and I let out a relieved sigh. " Rick…did I beat Gray?"

"By a few seconds," Rick chuckled and I reached down grasping her hand to help her up onto the rock, and she immediately made her way towards a defeated blacksmith, still trying to catch her breath as she went to rub victory in his face.

"Rick! Rick! I didn't come in last place!" Karen squealed as she tried to climb up the rock and Rick stood up at her enthusiasm. She lunged at him and the excited couple stumbled into Claire, who was rubbing her victory in Gray's face.

In agonizingly slow motion, the impact forced Claire to tumble forward, head first against the rocks and then upon experiencing a consciousness losing blow to the head, she disappeared into the water. There were the sounds of worried gaps and frightened shrieks. Gray had dived in after he, but so had I.

Being at the top of the rock, I was able to dive deeper than the blacksmith, and passed him as he tried to go after the sinking blonde. I grabbed her and began kicking for all I was worth towards the surface. When we broke the top, I turned on my back, one arm securely holding Claire's shoulders and head above the surface as the other paddled us towards the shore. I got to the peer and began to climb up it, but the blonde was immediately lifted from my shoulders by Tim and placed on the peer as he checked her over.

"Is she…alright?" I panted and Tim's face looked solemn. I watched as Gray climbed up the peer ladder, concern on his face as Tim responded.

"Everyone stand back," he said calmly, though his voice was laced with panic. He tilted her head back and opened her mouth before descending on her and breathing into her. He pulled back and placed his hands over her chest and pressed down firmly three times, before leaning down to breathe into her mouth again.

He pulled back and the blonde let out a choke and jerked her head, sea water coming out from her lungs as she opened her eyes wide, sitting up panicked and her arms wrapping around the neck of the man that was hovering over her. She continued to cough and sputter as Tim slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Claire tightly, his hand rubbing her back as she tried to calm down.

_Yet another unneeded complication to my plan. The line in the sand was drawn, and either Gray or Claire had to bend, or Tim had to go._

**Tim's POV**

If there was one thing that I've ever prided myself in, it was my ability to stay calm and rational in an emergency. It was a key asset to being a doctor. After all:

1.stress led to panic,

2. panic led to mistakes,

… and mistakes could mean the difference between life and death in my field of work.On this very day, at this very moment, I was quickly reminded why I made a point to not create physical attachments to anyone in this small village.

The reason simply being was that I couldn't bear to see someone I cared about die, and I could have been able to save them had I been able to keep a level head. And at this very moment, I really didn't give a damn if I panicked or not. All that mattered to me was the sopping wet, shaking and sputtering, most definitely **alive** woman that had wrapped her drenched long-sleeved clad arms around my neck.

I didn't know that I was able to feel so much relief and so much fear at the same time. What…what if I had panicked and hadn't been able to perform my job? What if I didn't respond quickly enough and Claire had brain damage from lack of oxygen to her brain? What if…

I closed my eyes, willing the 'what ifs' to go away as I embraced her, rubbing my hand soothingly along her back as she continued to cough and gasp. I was extremely tempted to whisper comforting words as well, but being as I had an audience, I decided against it. It would only end up causing both of us embarrassment in the long run.

Being a doctor, I knew this really didn't help her in anyway, but it was more of a psychological 'I'm here' gesture. For both of us. For me, it was me touching Claire, feeling her tremble, hearing her gasp for air as I held her in my arms. That was myself making sure she was alive, not some weird figment of my imagination. It should really be worrisome, how much this woman matters to me. What lengths would I go to be with her?

"Claire…are you alright?" I asked, my voice coming out soft and weak sounding.

"Hai….Yeah," she gasped out, my eyebrow raising at her fist word, pondering over why she had said hi. She pushed away from me, her hand resting over her heaving chest as she shook her head. "I'm fine…" she seemed to be reassuring herself as she touched her head tenderly, and then she scooted away from me. I felt a small pang of rejection.

"Claire?" I said questioningly.

"I just…need space…she held out her hand, placing it between her and myself, and doing the same to Gray who had been approaching her from behind. He stepped past her outstretched arm and placed a towel over her shoulders, squatting down to grasp her face.

"Her head isn't bleeding Tim, but she did bump when she got pushed off the rock," he muttered, moving her head this way and that and I looked over his shoulder. So now he was telling me how to do my job was he?

"I'm fine, damn it. Give me some space," she slurred out as she closed her eyes dizzily. I watched her every move, looking for other signs of a concussion. 'She opened her eyes, her gaze landing on Gray and she groaned. "Good Goddess, there are two of you…" she looked up towards me and pointed shakily "and two of you…" her voice trailed off as she looked utterly confused.

"Claire, what's wrong?" I asked, figuring she had indeed suffered a concussion as she was officially showing several symptoms of that.

"Nothing…I just…bumped my head," she whispered, her voice hesitant as she looked towards Gray for conformation.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked her, offering her my hand so she could try to stand up. She looked at it blankly, no emotions showing in on her face as she tried to stand on her own, completely ignoring the hand in front of her.

"I think I would…" she muttered under her breath as she leaned to one side, stumbling back down and glaring at her legs, which she must have blamed for her dizziness.

"Woman, take some help if you need it," Gray grumbled as he grabbed her wrists and roughly yanked her upwards to her feet. So that was his solution was it? Forcing his help on others…I felt my eyes narrow and my face frown slightly at the scene, the farmer being steadied by the seemingly annoyed blacksmith. But…did anyone else see the emotion that his eyes held?

It was probably the same emotion that had until a second go had been mirrored in my own eyes. It was concern for someone that was dear to you, wasn't it? And that made me extremely annoyed and...well…angry wasn't the word for it. Hostile, perhaps livid...

" My head hurts…" she muttered. Gray scoffed at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course it does…that tends to happen when you land on it. Even your head isn't that hard."

I rolled my eyes and then saw Kai walk away from everyone to the end of the pier, helping the struggling librarian up the ladder. I saw that everyone was looking from Claire to me, and then back, and I realized that I had yet to declare everything was alright, and…being the doctor, they must be waiting for me to say that.

"Claire is going to be fine. She's just seems to be suffering from a slight concussion," I said loud enough and heard a collective relieved group sigh. Wonderful…simply wonderful. Could this day possibly get any worse?

I looked at the ground giving a defeated sigh as the sky ripped open dropping water heavily upon the beach and the wind blew in large gusts, the villagers at the beach scrambling for their belongings and running towards the exit.

I really wish someone would tell me why the gods above seem to be against me when it comes to this woman. And it's not enough that she's being lead away in frenzy by the barmaid, blacksmith, pirate-want-to-be, and librarian. Oh no…now they taunt me with a rain storm. Isn't life just grand?

**Summer 2****nd**** , Claire's POV :**

In all my life, I had never seen anything more pathetic than the sight before me. It was such a 'I could have gone my entire life without seeing this' moment, it was hilarious. As much as I wanted to look away, I couldn't , and to top that off, I couldn't seem to keep my mouth shut as I continued observing, the situation getting weirder and more unheard of with every passing moment. I mean, this was completely absurd, and just trying to think of the reasoning behind it was causing my mild headache to turn into a severe one. There couldn't possibly have been TWO people like this in the world.

The fact remained that KAI was at the library, allegedly here to help clean up the mess that Gray and I had made in the winter. However, said person was doing anything but helping, and seemed to have been sent here by the Harvest Goddess to punish me in some way, as he could only succeed in making the mess more disorganized than it already was.

My patience was running thin, but not as thin as Mary's, who had seemed to have finally reached the end of her rope with the tan man a few minutes ago, leading to this situation. Mary scolding someone besides…Gray and I…well…maybe Stu, but...

"Kai, you are NOT helping in any way, shape or form, and you keep making things worse than they were before you got here," Mary muttered, pushing her glasses upwards to pinch the bridge of her nose, something that she evidently did when extremely annoyed.

"But…but Mary, I…" Kai began, his face crestfallen and eyes brimming with tears as he clinched his fist.

"Don't you dare 'but Mary' me, mister. I think I'm better off without your help anyways," she chided, and I saw her stand there in disbelief as Kai literally squatted down, arms over his knees as he buried his head in his arms, audible sobs coming from his hunched down form.

"_Tama-chan?" I asked the ten year old boy carefully, eyes full of worry as he sobbed, crouched in a fetal position in the corner._

"_Belle" he sobbed, wiping his tear filled eyes on his sleeve. "Hikaru and Kaoru are so cruel."_

_I bit my lip trying not to burst into laughter at his melodramatics. I turned to see the twins, both giving me blank looks and then shrugging._

"_How so?" I asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder._

"_They say they won't miss me when I go to live with father," he whined and I felt my playful expression falter. That's right…Tamaki was leaving at the end of the week…_

"Mary, you are so cruel," Kai whined out.

"Mary," I began, nearly feeling a wave of pity for the sight of the grown man sulking. "Kai's is only trying to …" I was interrupted by the tinkling of the bells on the door, signaling the arrival of another patron.

"Why is that idiot in his corner of woe?" I snapped my head to the door, eyes landing on a very tired and not very amused blacksmith, removing his jacket, the summer heat evidently too much for him. His eyes traveled from Kai's form, to Mary's stupefied stare, to me. However, upon hearing Gray's voice, Kai seemed to snap right out of his tiny bout of depression, jumping in between myself and Mary, placing an arm on each of our shoulders.

"Good afternoon roommate," Kai said with a large grin, and Gray slid his hand down his face in a 'don't remind me' gesture. Kai's hand slid down my arm and to my hip, and I presume he did the same to Mary as he hugged us to him. "I'm just here with my two favorite girls…" I didn't give him the chance to finish whatever barb he was going to toss to Gray, my hand coming in direct contact with the back of his head, at the same time Mary's elbow made contact with his ribs.

Mary and I both stepped away from him, and he immediately went back into what Gray had referred to as his 'corner of woe.' I couldn't help but roll my eyes, what little respect I held for Kai dwindling with each passing moment.

"Kai, if you're going to help, help. If not, leave," Gray muttered coldly, and once again at the sound of his voice, Kai made an amazing come back from his abyss of sadness.

"Certainly, I am only here to serve my ladies," Kai said cheerfully, waggling his eyebrows at both Mary and myself. He approached me and I let out a sigh as he grabbed my hand, kneeling forward to kiss it. I snatched it away at the last second, glaring at him with annoyance.

"Either help or get out," I muttered, echoing Gray's ultimatum and then returned to placing books that Kai had disorganized on the shelf. Kai gave a slight pout before he walked to Mary, giving her a charming smile.

"Where does the lady require my assistance?" He asked her, successfully placing a kiss on her hand despite the fuming redheaded man who looked like he could literally set him ablaze with his glare.

"W-well I suppose you can bring the books downstairs and let Claire and me put them on the shelves… Mary managed to giggle out, her face flushing crimson as I raised an eyebrow at her flustered reaction. Kai gave a flirtatious wink before rushing upstairs to gather a load of books.

"Well, that's interesting," I muttered to myself, as Gray made his way over, arms crossed as he kept an eye on the man upstairs, his mouth twitching upwards into a small smile when a loud crash sounded in the library.

"I'm okay," Kai called down, his hand waving from near the banisters.

"Klutz," Gray snickered and I stifled back my own giggle as Mary looked upwards worriedly.

"My books," Mary groaned, rushing up the stairs to see what damages had occurred.

"Mary…while you're up there, do check on Kai, will you," I called after her, biting my lip to keep from falling into a fit of giggles, while Gray let a low chuckle come out fully, not even pretending to try t stop it.

This day had started off bad, gotten better, then went downhill from there. Not for me of course, but rather for Gray. But it could be argued that an unhappy blacksmith with a temper made for unhappy people in his range of reach.

Kai was far from helping matters, in fact, it could be seen that if he was doing anything, it was increasing Gray's foul mood with every passing second. Nearly an hour ago work in the library had ceased entirely, and I now rested on a small couch, legs folded under me as I read a book, randomly glancing up to keep an eye on the situation.

Kai continued throwing out his flirtatious lines, and Mary continued to be randomly flustered by his comments and compliments. I rolled my eyes as Kai said a rather cheesy line, but snickered as Gray angrily approached me and plopped on the couch next to me, scowling at the sight . Mary sat at her desk, while Kai leaned over it, talking to her about his travels.

"He's such a player," he muttered under his breath and I let out a sigh, closing my book and looking at him with amusement.

"He's only doing it because he likes to aggravate you," I stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Well he's doing a cracker jack job," Gray grunted, and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Why don't you get all giggly like the other girls when he talks to you?"

I bit my lip, trying to stop the giggle. " Because, I have been exposed to a type of guy who has…for lack of a better way to put it…more charisma and a bigger ego. Kai doesn't begin to explain the type of guy Tamaki was…" I trailed off thoughtfully as Gray's eyes cut back to Mary and Kai, fist balling up as Kai leaned in as if to kiss Mary's cheek.

"I'm going to kill him," he muttered under his breath and I placed a finger on my chin thoughtfully.

"Better yet, why don't you try to beat him at his own game?" I asked, a wicked smile appearing on my lips. I leaned in to Gray, telling him what to say and what to do while he listened intently. After he repeated what I said, I gave him the go ahead and sat back to watch the entertainment.

* * *


	15. Claire's Plan

**B4k4 ch4n- I hope you enjoy this as much as the last, and I'm sorry I cant ever seem to answer your questions. Hopefully this chapter clears a little bit of it up ;**

**DoubleKK- Dead on. He's just in denial.**

**Kairi Tsubasa- As you'll be able to see, the truce is treading on thin ice, but don't worry, everything is going according to plan.**

**Mayouh101- Its been awhile, so I suppose I should bring Cliff back into play pretty soon. Its just so fun to write with Kai. He's just such a goofball xD**

**BlueCupcakes- Thank you thank you. You're not supposed to spill if you have insider information though :P**

**Prologue- stupid thing cut your review off, but I know how much you love Kai. I hope you got thank you from people who where dying from withdrawls.**

**Hajischevalier12- Patience is a virtue . Lets see what Gray does :P**

**Libra1- This isn't so much of a cliffy, since I don't know how long before the next update. But I hope it is to your liking.**

**Elaine- Thanks so much. You enthusiasm amuses me xD**

**Uber Hyper Sugar Fiend- Maybe this portrayal of smexy Gray wont ruin your thoughts on him ;)**

**Artistic 18- I'm glad you like hearing about Claire's past. It is a little difficult to write, because there is so much I want to include. Kai is fixing to get pwnd…I think ;**

**Harvest Moon Fan- Thank you. Kai is obviously a wanna be pirate, I mean, come on look at him xD**

**HmGirly12- Glad to hear your still alive and well, be it with a bad internet connection. I hope you're doing well and enjoy this update **

* * *

**I don't own HM or OHSHC.**

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I purposely headed to Mary's desk, turning my hat backwards and determined to beat that bandana wearing flirt at his own game. It would be fine, if I could pull it off. I just had to keep a straight face, and not knock Kai out until I waited for a useable queue. And the way he was on a cheesy line roll, it wouldn't take very long. I just needed to grab my opening.

"Seriously, the guy who gets you is one lucky S.O.B.," Kai said cheekily and Mary rolled her eyes, despite her amused giggle. There it was, the perfect opportunity.

"Mary," I interrupted my stomach in knots as I contemplated what I was to do._ Get close to her, keep a nonchalant face, and act like you got something under your nails or something .Ask her…_

"What type of guy do you like?" I cut my eyes at Kai, "Egotistical? What about the cool type? Wild? Or…" I trailed off, Claire's words echoing in my head.

"_Run your fingers under her chin, and stop with your thumb right before you get to her lips, make her look at you and lean in really close to her face and say…"_

"Would you like to try me?" I murmured my face inches from her own as I gave her the most flirtatious smile I could muster. Complete silence for three seconds before the snort of laughter from the couch came to my ears, but I was waiting for someone else reaction.

The first thing I noticed was that Mary was looking at me with large dreamy eyes, even more magnified by her glasses. Her face turned cherry red and she began stammering like crazy. I felt a jolt of shock that Claire's plan had actually worked.

"G-g-gray I-I've n-n-ever…" she stopped and simply covered her face with her hands.

"Oh Goddess, I can't believe you pulled it off," I shot a look at the blonde who was doubled over with laughter, her face red from lack of oxygen as she pounded the couch with her fist. "This is going to be one of those things I'm going to die thinking about ," she gasped out as she finally fell of the couch in her laughing fit, making a loud thud as she landed on her side.

I rolled my eyes at her reaction, and turned to give Kai a victorious smirk, but came face to face with his open mouth; wide eyes and….I don't think he was even breathing.

"Goddess Gray…I think you might have killed him," Claire's laughter paused for a moment. "Kai has died from utter shock..." she said as she grabbed her stomach, barreling over in laughter again.

"Then the world is less one more annoyance," I snickered and turned back to Mary, who had yet to recover from my pick up line. "Mary?" I whispered softly, reaching out to shake her shoulder.

"I- I'm okay," she squealed and peeked up at me before spinning around towards Claire, hiding her face from me. I was about to continue when I heard a thud and felt hands grasp the hem of my t-shirt. I looked down to see Kai, on his knees as he looked up at me with large brown puppy eyes.

"Teach me," he whispered, and clasped his hands together in a begging gesture. I raised an eyebrow and took a step back. Kai really scared me sometimes…he took things that weren't supposed to be serious…way to seriously in his own goofy way.

"Don't touch me, it weird's me out," I muttered and scowled down at him disapprovingly.

"I'm not worthy, but I beg of you, teach me your ways," Kai continued and bowed down on the floor as if I were royalty. You know, I could get used to this…no way, what am I saying? I have a hard enough time not killing Kai when we share a room together, let alone him…hovering about all day because he had nothing else to do.

"You said it yourself, you're not worthy," a voice piped in as Kai let out a loud 'oomph.' I looked at Claire, who had decided Kai would make a nice foot rest when she came to sit on the edge of Mary's desk. "In case neither of you Casanovas noticed, its four, which means Mary is throwing us out before we can see what other shades of red we can make her turn today."

I looked over at the librarian, and smiled at her, and her face immediately caught fire again as she squeaked out a small barley audible 'bye'. I completely ignored the form of Kai begging for me to teach him as I strolled to the door, whistling a happy tune. I walked outside and went to close the door, but something stopped that from happening.

"Nice use of flirting ability Gray. I didn't know you had it in you," Claire whispered with a large grin on her face as she closed the door behind her. I gave her a satisfied grin and shrugged.

"Me either…I suppose its thanks to you. I owe you one now, you know. Anything you want," I said and reached a hand up, ruffling her bangs.

"Anything?" she repeated, a mischievous grin coming across her face for a moment. "It was worth it to see Kai's reaction, but I'll keep that in mind…I'll cash it in when I think I can use it," she said with a wink. Normally I would have mentally berated myself over the offer, but at the moment, I was in such a great mood, I didn't care what possible use Claire could be waiting to use her IOU in.

"Heading home?" I questioned with a small chuckle and she shrugged.

"I need to speak to Ann about the talent competition…" she trailed off and looked distant for a moment. "She claims she wants to compete…she wants to do a dance skit I think. I promised I'd help if I could," she stated and scratched her head.

"You're good at those sort of things then?" She gave a small smile and nodded.

"I was in the drama club throughout high school….and was in most of my school plays." She suddenly looked a little embarrassed and snickered as she added "Now whether I was any good or not I'm not sure. But I know a few dances."

"Well, shall we?" I offered with a jerk of my head towards the direction of the inn.

"I suppose," she said hesitantly and looked at me examining, as if I was under a microscope. "You know Gray…you're actually quite tolerable when you're in a good mood." I felt my mouth open slightly as I brushed past her, mocking offense as I passed.

"I'm always tolerable….bad mood or not," I muttered and heard her walk quickly to catch up with me.

"Hardly…do you think your grandfather is tolerable in a bad mood?"

"Hell no," I muttered darkly.

"Well, that's how everyone in town see's you when you're in a bad mood." She said matter of fact and skipped ahead of me a little. I rolled my eyes at her child like behavior, but for a moment I found it endearing…wait, what?! I shook my head to rattle the thought out of my brain.

Claire is not endearing…entertaining maybe, but certainly not endearing. But when she turned her head to look back at me over her shoulder, and she smiled at me as she let out a tiny giggle, sprinting up ahead, I had to repeat that thought to myself over again.

"You know…its not the end of the world if you just admit that maybe….just maybe you find her a little bit on the cute side," Kai's voice came from behind me and I stopped, turning on him in all my pent up rage, eyes narrowing. Kai however, was completely unaffected by my glare, so either he was a clueless idiot, or brave fool. Either scenario had to do with his idiotic tendencies.

"How do you know the world as we know it won't go up in flames if that day ever came," I asked hotly.

"Well…it's the truth and… crud, look at that…Tim has come out to say hi," Kai muttered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you jealous of Tim," I asked and looked ahead to see…Tim leaning down, hands resting on his knees like he was out of breath as he looked up at Claire, a sheepish smile on his face. He must have dashed out of the clinic to catch her. The sight of him …being with her ticked me off.

"No, I just think there are more deserving men in the world for my darling Claire," Kai said softly, a thoughtful look on his face. HIS darling Claire?

I looked at the two, and in my mind I saw Claire sitting in her house at the table. She wore a light blue bathrobe and was drinking a cup of coffee as she looked at the clock longingly…the vision disgusted me.

"I suppose she needs a guy like you then?" I asked with a bitter chuckle.

"No, I've been trying to tell you since last year, she needs a guy like you," Kai said and slapped my shoulder hard.

"Hardly…she can't even stand me," I muttered, my tone flat. Even if I could find Claire appealing that way, and I'm not saying that I do, because I don't…

"Me thinks the lady has a soft spot for ye," Kai said in what was either a very good old English accent, or possibly a poor Scottish accent. Claire had a soft spot for me? The thought of the idea made me want to laugh. I watched Claire point to the back of her head as we got closer to the pair.

"Kai," I muttered as I saw Tim reach up to Claire's head, examining it.

"Yes, Gray," he answered, his tone full of amusement.

"You're an idiot," I muttered darkly and Kai simply speed up and walked towards Claire, wrapping his arms around her to Tim's horror and pulling her into one of his engulfing hugs, as his head rested on top of hers.

"Claire, my darling, is your wound hurting you? Here, let daddy kiss it better," he said with dramatic angst and for a brief moment, I thought I saw hearts fluttering about him in the background. I wanted to spin Claire around in a hug when she took her fist and conked Kai on the head lightly, and I wanted to laugh at him as he clutched his head as if she had severely beaten him.

"You are not my father" she muttered darkly, and looked at Tim apologetically.

"If you have any trouble, come and see me immediately, alright" Tim mumbled with his face red as he glared at Kai through the corner of his eyes. He stepped forward as if to hug Claire, and I took the opportunity to intervene. I reached one of my hands up and placed it on Claire's head, forcing her head to face me, thus successfully detouring the 'Tim hugs Claire' moment.

"Let's get going….Ann is waiting," I said softly and tried to give the best no arguments look I could muster. Claire looked at me dumbfounded and I guided her away from Tim and in front of me, letting my hand trail from her head and to the small of her back where I gave her a light push forward so she walked a few steps in front of me.

"See you around Tim," Kai laughed as he sprinted up to catch up with me. "Nice," he offered me and I shrugged like it was nothing, despite the smirk on my face. I was developing quite a way with the ladies, if I do say so myself.

**Claire's POV.**

This seemed oddly familiar…everything from the look to the way that he had made sure I was in front of him when he'd gotten me out of Tim's reach. I just couldn't quite figure out why…

" _and I'm going to write to you all the time, and I'll come back and visit, and I'm going to sing that song for you from the fairy movie, I promise Belle. I'm going to become the best brother ever, some one you can be proud to say that I'm your big brother. And I'm going to be your favorite one…even better than Jack and the twins" I heard the whispered words in my ear and smiled sadly, clinging to the blonde boy. _

_We both knew that when he left…that we would never see each other again. It had been the same when everyone left…they had written to us a few times, and then the letters would stop. They had a new family now, and didn't need us anymore. _

"_I'm never going to forget you Tamaki…" I whispered in his ear and felt his grip on me tighten._

"_I'm not a liar Belle…I'm going to come back, and I'm going to make sure you go to that school to become a real lady…and all the other things I promised you."_

"_Son, its time to go home," a man's voice said from the side, and I tried my best not to cry._

"_Yes, papa…" he looked at the identical boys behind me, narrowing his eyes as he let out a final demand. "Take care of her."_

"_No worries, we will," the two voice replied in perfect unison. Something that could always be depended on._

"_Kyouya…make sure they don't turn her against me while I'm gone," he jokingly asked Kyouya, but I could tell he was serious. He had always been worried the twins would convince me not to like him. Kyouya replied with a nod._

"_Mori…Hunni…make sure that they all stay out of trouble," The stoic boy gave a nod, while the smaller blond lunged at Tamaki, hugging him tightly without saying a word._

"_Bye Belle" he ruffled my hair and turned to leave, but I grabbed his hand, linking pinkies together._

"_You promise, right?" I whispered tearfully. Tamaki gave me a wide smile, his deep blue eyes squinting as he tightened the grip of his finger._

"_Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." I didn't say anything, I just kissed his cheek softly as I held his finger in mine, clinging to that promise._

_Those were the last words he said before he got into the car, leaving us to go to his new home. I stood there for awhile, looking at the ground as tears ran down my cheeks until I could finally cry no more._

"_Come on Clarabelle. Grandma is waiting for us to get back." It was a single voice, but it came from the pair that seemed to always be together. I felt hands on either shoulder and nodded sadly. I looked at one boy; the one on my left that I knew had spoken._

"_Hikaru…" he shook his head and looked at me seriously._

"_No arguments" he pushed me forward gently, an identical hand following his movement from my arms to my back, and a light shove accompanying his as well._

I looked back at Gray, wondering why in the world was he the one who triggered that flashback.

**Summer 3rd, Claire's POV:**

I was late to the library, but apparently I was saved from the wrath of an angry librarian, seeing as she had certain klutzy tan bandana wearing man to take her frustration out on.

"Sorry I'm late, Mary…uh…why is Kai here again?"

"Kai," Mary spat out, "REFUSES to leave the library, despite my protest and his obvious not helping in the slightest way. He has disorganized the books to be put on the shelf again…I swear Claire, I'm going to bloody strangle him…I just…I've had it with him, I swear." She was trying to take deep calming breaths. As if on queue I heard a loud crash and swiftly deflected a book that flew from the second floor down towards Mary and I.

"Goddess, Kai! What the hell are you doing, trying to kill us?" I said loudly, my hand stinging from knocking the book from its intended trajectory.

"Language, Claire," Mary chided and picked up the fallen book, babying it softly, a look of pity on her face.

I raised an eyebrow at her incredulously. Kai just tried to assault us by turning…Pride and Prejudice… into a flying projectile, and I was being reprimanded for bad language? Unbelievable. Just…wow…now that hurts my feelings a little. I thought Mary and I were closer than that. I cracked my knuckles as I eyed the stairs angrily, silently stalking up them, my vision searching for one person, or even a pile of books that resembled said person.

Upon seeing a familiar annoying purple bandana emerging dizzily from a pile of books, I grabbed his large tan earlobe and began to drag him down stairs. Unfortunately for said person, I didn't give him the opportunity to stand, so he was forced to crawl rather quickly behind me down the flight of stairs despite verbal protest and teary eyes.

"Now you sit here," I muttered darkly and pointed to a chair sitting in a lonesome corner," and don move until someone tells you to," I growled out and turned to walk away. I paused momentarily, thinking maybe that had been too much. I had almost changed my mind when I saw him reaching to a close by shelf, and turned swiftly.

"What?" he asked innocently and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Don't touch anything…as a matter of fact, sit on your hands," I muttered and Kai gave me a 'you can't be serious' look. "Now!" I bellowed and he immediately placed his hands under his legs, glaring at me like a scolded child.

"Claire…don't you think that you're being rather harsh?" Mary's tiny voice called and I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Harsh…do you want him to destroy the library?" I asked angrily. "Have you seen what he's done up there?" I pointed up the stairs exasperatedly.

"Kai is only trying to help," Mary whispered and gave the traveler a pity glance.

"Yes, I'm just helping," Kai chimed in and Mary sent him a silent 'you're not helping the situation' glare.

"Fine…whatever," I sighed, defeated. "In a half hour Kai can try to" I used air quotes " 'help' , again. Right now he is officially in a time out." I stated and Mary gave me a smile and an approving nod. Kai opened his mouth to protest his punishment, but Mary quickly added.

"Those in time out can not speak." This could work…if he was going to act like a child, then he could be treated as such.

**13 minutes later**

_**Sigh**_.

I placed the last several of my current stack of books in their place, blowing my bangs out of my face and freezing as I heard it again…

_**Sigh**_.

This was beginning to become annoying…too much so I think. I'd been hearing it ever 45 seconds. For the last 13 minutes…that's...roughly 17 times already. And if it continued through the duration of his punishment that would mean that I had heard the exaggerated sigh 40 times in thirty minutes, more that one a minute, obviously. I lifted my hair and let some air hit my sweaty neck, and once again, an over exaggerated

_**Sigh.**_

I turned my head, my hair falling back into place as my eyes bored into to Kai's form. He was sitting sideways in the chair, legs crossed against one arm while his back rested against the other. He had his head resting on the wall, an expression of extreme boredom on his face. I clinched my fist as his shoulders raised slightly and the sound came again.

_**Sigh.**_

I glanced to the upstairs…Mary wouldn't know…there wouldn't be any witnesses if I just knocked him out with an encyclopedia or something. No one would know, and I wouldn't have to listen to that anymore. I grinned at the thought, my hands rubbing together evilly.

I was almost so absorbed in my fantasy of knocking out Kai that I barley heard the door bell chime to signal the arrival of the only other regular library patron. I didn't acknowledge the sound, or what it signified, nor the presence of the blacksmith apprentice next to me. Not until he leaned down into my personal space, his deep voice echoing in my head. And unfortunately for me, the results weren't the best.

"GAH!!" I screamed and jumped up, my head making a sickening sound as it hit Gray's forehead. " Owowowow," I muttered over and over again as my hands immediately came up to hold my own forehead.

"DAMN IT woman, what the hell is your problem?" He screamed as he rubbed his forehead tenderly.

"Me?! Who the hell sneaks up on someone like that?" I screamed back, glaring at him pointedly.

"I didn't sneak up on you, brat, I was trying to get your attention," he growled out loudly one hand turning into a fist as he shook it at me.

"Well you sure as hell got it now, didn't you?"

"Gray, Claire," came Mary's pleading voice.

"What is wrong with you, you ditzy blond?! Who the hell just spaces out like that?"

"I wasn't spacing out! I was…"

"STOP IT," bellowed a voice that I don't think I've ever heard speak that loudly.

I let out a pained grunt as a small hand grabbed my cheek and pulled me to look at Mary, and I heard Gray make a similar sound as she pulled his cheek the same way. We were face to face as Mary breathed heavily, trying to calm herself. I imagine my faced looked just as funny to Gray as his did to me, all stretched out so it looked like he was giving a crooked grin, had it not been for his eyes being narrowed with annoyance.

"Maawee, ou cun wet gro," I tried to explain and she shook her head in disagreement.

"If you two are going to act like children, you will be treated as such. Honestly, only the two of you could turn something as simple as a head bump into a full fledged argument…" She began to walk, dragging us behind her.

Gray was stooped over far more than me, and I imagine that the position wasn't doing his posture any favors. I was craning my neck as I stumbled behind Mary's swift gait. I exchanged 'what's her problem' glances with Gray a few times before she deposited Gray into a corner, and then drug me to the opposite one a few feet away.

"Mary, what is the…" Gray began but was interrupted by the librarian.

"No talking. Get back in the corner, Gray. You are all officially in time out. And all of you can come out of your corners in 10 minutes."

"I had to sit for thirty minutes Mary! That's totally unfair," Kai whined from his corner.

"Five more minutes if you talk while you're in time out," she muttered as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "No one ever claimed life was fair, Kai," she added as an afterthought.

"But," Kai protested and Mary simply looked at the clock.

"Five more minutes Kai." He went to open his mouth to protest but she crossed her arms, and glared at him disapprovingly. "You want to make it ten?"

Kai huffed and crossed his arms, giving out an over exaggerated aggravated sigh. It was followed immediately by a loud and annoyed

_**HMPH!**_

Not to be one left out, I crossed my arms and glared at the corner, taking a deep breath and blowing my bangs out of my face with a

_**Psht.**_

_**Sigh**_

_**Hmph**_

_**Psht**_

_**Sigh**_

_**Hmph**_

_**Psht**_

"You three can do that all you like, you still have to stay in time out," Mary said in a singsong voice as she wordlessly went back to returning misplaced books to their proper places. Goddess, who knew Mary could be so…merciless?

We were distracted by our harmonious sounds of mutual annoyance when the library door opened and the two local children walked in, stopping abruptly when they saw the three twenty- some odd years adults in corners of the library. They exchanged 'what in the world' expressions and then looked at one of us at a time, then back at each other, then to Mary.

"Miss Mary," May began, shifting her body so she danced back and forth on her feet as she stood still. "Why are they all in corners?"

"Well," Mary began, looking at May and Stu mischievously. "They're in time out. Kai" she pointed in his direction while he gave her a glare and slumped down further in his chair. "made a mess upstairs. The other two were fighting." She stated as if that was the most obvious reason in the world.

"But Claire and Gray have been getting along," Stu said with a confused face. " I haven't heard any yelling at my house, so I know they haven't been fighting very much."

I just wanted to hug Stu. I mean…here was the town trouble maker defending us from Mary's wrath.

"As a matter of fact," Stu said with a wide grin. "I think they like each other," he made a kissing sound and I scoffed at him, while Gray let out an audible growl.

Did I say hug him, I meant kick him. I wanted to kick Stu. I glared at him while Mary helped him and May find a book to have Carter read to them. When they left Mary looked at the clock and smiled.

"Gray and Claire can come out of their corners now," she said brightly and I let out a relieved sigh, silently stomping up the stairs to grab one of the remaining piles of books and bringing it back down. Gray was at the bottom of the stairs and took the stack from me.

"Thanks," I muttered quietly as I peered at Kai. "We have to get as much done as we can before he gets up and screws it all up," I whispered and Gray nodded in agreement.

I got three more stacks of books down before Mary said it was time for Kai to come out of his corner. I sighed in disappointment. There goes the silence, and all the hard work. And their goes Kai, straight over to Gray, and sticking to him like white on rice.

"Gray, tell me where you learned that cool line?"

"For the fifty thousandth time, no," Gray growled and shook a book threateningly at Kai.

"Come on," Kai groaned out, falling to his knees. "Don't make me beg."

"You've been begging since last night," Gray muttered with a dark scowl. Oh crap. Please don't break Gray. Please remain the foolish stubborn jerk you've proven yourself to be time and time again.

Kai latched onto Gray's leg, kicking the floor in a child like manner. "COOOMMMMMEEEEE OOOOOONNNN!! " he wailed and I saw the look on Gray's face…the 'I've had it look.'

"Claire told me, alright. Now get off me you freaking pirate!" He bellowed and I smacked me head. Wonderful…just wonderful.

"Claire?" he whispered and looked at me, and immediately I felt my personal space invaded by Kai and rolled my eyes.

"No,"

"But…"

"No,"

"How do"

"No,"

"Come on""

"No, and another word and I'll kill you," I muttered darkly. Kai was unaffected by what he thought was an empty threat. After a brief moment of silence he stood in front of me, as if he had just hand an epiphany.

"Claire…" Kai began, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous gesture. "Are you…one of those girls who likes other girls?" Mary dropped her books while Gray dropped his jaw.

I blinked once. Twice. Three times. Was he serious?

"Why, you got a problem with that," I muttered darkly, my mind reeling at the possible ways I could punish this idiot. Kai's picture had officially replaced Grays for the example of idiot in 'Claire's Dictionary'.

"Well...no I just…" the idiot began to stammer as I huffed past him, eyes set on Mary as I winked at her in a 'play along' manner.

"Kai has discovered our secret, dear," I said softly to Mary in a 'woe is us' voice. I turned as I got behind her, my arms wrapping snuggly around her waist as I nuzzled her neck with my chin, smiling lovingly at her.

"Well then, that's fine, darling. I was growing tired of pretending anyway," she replied softly, her cheeks flushing as she rested her hands on mine. It took everything in my power to not laugh at the two idiots who stood together, both with gaping mouths and Gray…oh Goddess was his nose bleeding? What a pervert.

**THUD**

So that's the sound that an idiot makes when he passes out. Mary covered her mouth as she gasped and I narrowed my eyes as I checked over Kai's form, leaning a leg out and nudging him with my foot.

"Kai…hello? Earth to pirate boy, please come in," I kept nudging him with my foot and rolled my eyes as he remained unconscious. I looked towards Gray and rolled my eyes. "Pervert…"

"You…you …you two are really together?" Gray muttered out, pointing at us with his mouth still hanging open and his nose still bleeding. Goddess he was thick.

"Yes Gray," I said, mustering up the most apologetic look I could, and looked at Mary lovingly. "I'm afraid I've stolen Mary from you, you reckless brute. You should have tried harder," I leaned into Mary, a breath away from her face and heard the red-faced blacksmith mutter

"Damn drama club, right Claire?" He sounded desperate for me to confirm that. I paused as my smile turned into a smirk and I turned my head to him.

"Fooled you two, didn't I?" I chuckled and released Mary. "Of course what leading lady doesn't need…another leading lady?" I pulled a flower out of my rucksack and handed to her. "You're performance was aw inspiring."

"I'll say, I think Kai died from shock again," Gray muttered and walked past him, and crossed his arms.

"That wasn't funny you two," he began and I rolled my eyes.

"Back off bloody nose. You're probably kinky like that anyway," I muttered teasingly and saw him turn a deeper shade of red than I ever thought possible.


	16. Kai's Three Flawed Plan

**Okay everyone. Here's the deal. I'm posting this chapter, and within the next week ch 17. I had a super long 20 plus pages chapter going, but it was broken into several time frames from when I got bored or stuck with a specific scene. Not wanting to hold out until I finished all of it, I broke it into three chapter. This is obviously the first, a Kai heavy chapter. Gray is in here too. The next chapter will be Claire centric, and ch 18 will be Gray centric, so it is written, so it shall be done. hmmm...now that I think about it...you guys let me know if you want me to combine ch 17 and 18, but keep in mind that the update will take longer v.v. let me know what you guys want xD**

**I don't own any characters or what not in this story, HM or OHSHC.**

**Special thanks to Pro-chan, Hannah and Britt.**

**I thank all my reviewers, so much, and I will reply individually next chapter, I promise. I'm in a hurry so I couldn't at this moment :(**

* * *

Kai's POV

To say I was stunned would be the understatement of the millennium. It was unspeakable that two women, two very beautiful and attractive women, were in my terms 'Off limits to men.' So I lay there, trying to find my happy place where I could find things normal in my perspective again.

However, images of a smirking blonde and a blushing brunette invaded my happy place and I watched in horror as they taunted me with their off limits ability. It had to be a lie…and with that thought I heard myself give a 'coming to consciousness' groan.

"I think Kai is waking up," came from a worried feminine voice, which given present company, had to belong to Mary. My darling Mary. At least some one cared enough about me that they had taken me off the cold floor and placed my head on something comfortable.

"I don't know if he really wants to wake up. After all, he was just emotionally damaged for life with our confession of love."

_Evilly amused humor on that quiet and sarcastic voice…must be Claire._ I slowly opened my eyes and saw the two female faces peering over me, one worriedly- the one that's lap I appeared to be resting on. The other humorously, but…was that a hint of concern. _Aw, Claire really did care. _

"I had the most horrible dream, and…you were there, and you were there…and," I glared at Gray. "And unfortunately you were there as well."

"Good," Claire huffed and crossed her arms, showing her annoyance. "Maybe that will teach you to not say such things to people. Seriously…just because I have you and your cheesy pick up lines figured out is no reason to go assuming that I'm batting for the other team." She took her fingers and flicked my nose to emphasize herself. I crossed my eyes briefly, earning a giggle from both girls before I pouted slightly.

"That hurt," I whined out, turning my face to the side and burying it in the soft fabric of Mary's long skirt.

"Alright, you're awake now," Gray growled and grabbed my feet, yanking me off of dear sweet and soft Mary, whom I was very comfortable with at the moment, and onto the cold heartless wooden floor. _Damn easily angered blacksmith! That hurt!_

"Gray, don't do that. You could cause him head trauma," Mary chided, looking at the redhead disapprovingly as he removed his hat and pushed his bangs back before returning it to his head. _HA! Take that you…aggressive tormentor._

"At least then he would have an excuse for being an idiot," Claire chimed in, earning a hurt look from me, a glare from Mary, and…a…large amused grin from Gray.

"Children…" Mary began, clearly not amused by any of our antics, and clearly unimpressed with my large 'please don't be mad smile'. "I am going into the house for a few minutes. Do you all think you can behave while mommy is away?"

"Don't worry Mommy," I sing sang, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "Daddy is here to watch the unruly children," I finished with a large grin. Claire and Gray exchanged 'what the hell' glances.

"Since when did they become a couple…" Gray began, clearly irritated.

" …and adopt us as children?" Claire finished with an eye roll. "Gray and I are not in need of 'daddy's supervision'. If anything, Kai makes things worse," she muttered out and walked towards a book shelf, lazily looking over the titles. Gray gave a grunt in agreement and walked towards the couch.

"Kai, don't do anything that might cause problems while I'm away, alright," Mary stressed in a semi-plea as she walked to the door, me following close behind her.

"But Mary, I have a plan," I whispered so the other two wouldn't hear.

"Whatever it is, it is a bad idea, alright. Not with those two. It's going to backfire on you in some way, so just let them be," she said with a firm 'no arguments' scowl and continued on to the door.

I watched Mary disappeared into her house, leaving me and the other two in the library all alone...and even though she said it was a bad idea, it was now time to test out my 'Gray isn't only jealous of Mary' theory. So, inwardly laughing manically, I approached the blonde. I grinned widely as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulled her against me and whispered in her ear.

"Hello princess, what are you doing?" I murmured with a playful tone.

"Kai..." I could hear the eye roll from behind her. It was obvious in her voice. "I'm not a princess...and this is unwanted physical contact," she finished, a slight hint of frustration in her voice and I assume she was frowning. I just embraced her tighter, nuzzling her cheek and glancing at Gray from the corner of my eye.

" Claire...you work to hard...why don't you come over here and I'll give you a shoulder rub? " I said happily, holding back a laugh when Gray's eye began to twitch slightly as he watched us.

He slowly lowered his hat over his eyes and crossed his arms before sitting down on the couch, slinging one leg over the other... eyeing me suspiciously the entire time.

"A shoulder rub huh? And what's in it for you?" she whispered and I saw her eyebrow raise coyly, trying to blow me off. It couldn't be more perfect that she wasn't fighting off my advances. I mean, I couldn't have planed this any better. I let my fingers interlock together as my arms continue to circle her waist, lips brushing the back of her ear as I spoke.

"only the pleasure of your beautiful company, and the...satisfaction" I replied, grinning confidently as I continued "that I pleased a beautiful woman with my talented fingers," I finished the well executed line with a trademark wink and realized that Gray paled several shades in color since the last time I'd looked at him, and seemed to be continuing to pale.

"Flattery gets you now where with me, mister. You ought to know that by now," she stressed, shaking her head and I assume once again rolling her eyes at me. Gray once again paled some more, and I suddenly had a bright idea to push him over the edge. I let my hands slide up Claire's stomach, fingers making little patterns as I leaned over her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"One day it might," I offered cheekily, and bit back a laugh when I feel her stiffen in my hold, eyes widening greatly, clearly no longer willing to play along. Alright, mistake one: Claire had broken before Gray.

"...alright...it isn't funny anymore Kai..." she murmured worriedly, obviously uncomfortable. Desperately grasping at straws to make the seemingly immobile blacksmith blow his top, I spun Claire around, pinning her wrist above her head, and bit my lip at her widened eyes. I was never one to keep on with a girl who was obviously uncomfortable, but decided it would be worth the punishment to do what I was thinking about to see Gray's reaction.

I skillfully tilted my head to the side, knowing what it appeared to look like from Gray's position on the couch and leaned in really close to Claire, very close to her lips, teasing her at the same time by murmuring softly so only she could hear

"You're so cute when you're flustered Claire," I said with a playful grin, trying to let her know this was as far as it was going to go. I could see relief flood through her eyes. However, both of our eyes widened in surprise when we heard the couch screech across the wooden tiles behind a now standing and very terrifying looking black smith.

"KAI!!" He shouted, looking like he surprised himself with how deep and loud of a voice he had produced from his anger. "I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH!!"

Claire and I looked identical in wide eyed open mouth gapes at the fuming man, but I quickly composed myself and took Claire's being caught off guard to my advantage, smirking at Gray tauntingly and echoing one word dumbly.

"Enough...?"

He walk over to us in a few long strides, eyeing me with angrily and took the young blonde by her elbow, and pulling her up against his chest …protectively, if I may say, before stressing the word again.

"Enough..." he replied firmly, eyes darkening. Claire stares wide eyed at me before looking up at the extremely angry redhead that was glaring murderously at me, and then back down to the arm that had her plastered against his form, while his other shook in my general direction. And despite knowing that this was pushing my luck, I continued to antagonize him, crossing my arms over my chest and frowning as I countered

"No need to get all snippy about it, why do you even care anyways? I was just having some fun with her" Gray raised his eyebrows at me, looking a little confused himself.

"Because..." he begin... apparently grasping for a reason. "Because... " I saw him look down at Claire, as if that might give him a plausible reason. "Because it's obvious that Claire doesn't like it nor does she even want you touching her." He was apparently please with himself at that answer, but I was not. Why couldn't he just admit he was jealous? So I replied with a raised eyebrow, clearly stating the thoughts in my head: 'is that so?'

"She wasn't trying to get out of it was she? " I winked at the still in shock blonde who kept looking at Gray, to the arm around her waist, and back to him as if she was seeing flying pink elephants. Poor Claire was still in shock at the current situation. Gray seemed to be left speechless at my comment, so I continued, my tone taunting.

"If you were to ask me, your reaction reeks of jealousy...but...even if she didn't want me touching her, it's really none of your business, is it miner boy?" Gray's eyes widened briefly and narrowed back just a quickly.

"That's NOT the point, you... flirtatious pirate!" he hissed out venomously. He then added quickly "And I am NOT jealous..." He looked away and I bit back a large grin when I saw Claire being pulled closer to him, if that was possible. On some subconscious level in his mind, he was having an inner argument with a part of him that…evidently was VERY jealous. "Girls need someone to protect them from people like you." Alright….that excuse was just plain lame…and why the hell does everyone keep calling me a pirate?

"Flirtatious pirate...that's the best you can do? " I snickered while I mentally laughed. Outwardly I rolled my eyes at Gray. "People like me? That sounds like you have a problem with me Gray...I mean, I just don't understand." I raised an eyebrow, wondering how much more until he snapped. If he snapped he would admit it, I just know it. "You get ticked off when I flirt with Mary, you get homicidal when I flirt with Claire. Whatever you are…jealous, possessive, protective or whatever, isn't normal. I don't know what fantasy you're living in, but you can't have a harem in Mineral Town. You have to let one of them go..." I finished adamantly.

_Preferably Mary_, I added mentally.

Gray's eye began to twitch once again, too angry to speak and he began to shake as he remained silent. He began to reel his hand back, and I cringed.

Shit…mistake two: pushing Gray over angry outburst mode and into angry assault mode. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. But…it never came. Claire's words reached my ears instead of a large fist. I sighed in relief and didn't bother to defend myself while she spoke

"He isn't worth it... He isn't worth the trouble you'll be in with Mary, alright. He's just an idiot Gray. Ignore him."

Idiot is such a dirty word...I preferred words like carelessly persistent. Much more friendly.

Gray let out a sigh, covered his face with the very hand that was about to use to smash in my face only a moment before, and ran it down his face, nodding slowly.

"Yeah..." he muttered and…was that a small smile on his face as he looked down at her again?

I gave a Cheshire cat grin. This was going wonderfully. This was going perfectly, despite the previous two flaws.

Claire bit her lip, as she looked at Gray, whom still had his arm around her. "Gray...I really appreciate you defending me... I really really do, but...I can take care of myself," she finished with a thankful smile, and I had to bite back a chuckle. But unfortunately…all of a sudden Gray snatched his arm away from her like she had burnt him.

"What in the hell or you saying Claire? Don't be stupid, girls can't defend themselves!" He scoffed angrily, and Claire looked at him blankly for a moment.

I frowned as I realized what her narrowing eyes were going to mean.

Mistake number three: Gray opening his stupid mouth when he was still mad.

I smacked my head and let out a groan. A three flawed plan never ended well.

...and now it's going down the drain. All this planning...the well timed flirting...the almost getting pummeled...WAISTED. I screamed mentally, spiraling down in self depression.

"Of course they can Gray. What do you think I've been doing for the last 23 years of my life?" she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. Gray stared at her blankly so she continued. "Not every girl is a damsel in distress Gray."

This was bad. This was really bad.

"Damn it woman! That doesn't matter!" He was fuming once again, hands balled in fists and shaking in front of him as his face turned red. "It is a known fact that women are not as strong as men or as liable to defend themselves in a situation such as that with Kai! Maybe I won't even care anymore! Goddess!!" He shouted at her, and I sighed.

"No one asked you to care you idiot! And I am PERFECTLY capable of holding my own against Kai!" she yelled back, stomping her foot as her own shaking fist went to her hips. I rolled my eyes in frustration.

This was really bad. And when… oh wonderful, Mary is back, just in time to see my plan, which she told me not to go through with, blow up in my face. Fantastic.

Mary opened the door only to walk in and roll her eyes at the bickering couple, not saying anything...but she had that look on her face as she made eye contact with me that said 'what did I miss?' She looks between me and the bickering couple... then back to me... eyeing me suspiciously.

I settled on shrugging nonchalantly and whistling innocently.

"Well then Claire..." Gray growled out, at this point one decibel away from all out screaming "Why don't you go off with Kai then?! You two seem to be perfectly comfortable with each other… it almost sickens me!" At that, he turned away from Claire only to meet Mary's disappointed gaze.

Claire humphs and turns away, meeting my eyes. "I should thank you Kai...I almost had forgotten how much of a stubborn, insensitive, idiotic jack ass he could be." She stated loudly so that she was absolutely positive that Gray…and Mary… heard her. My eyes widened at the realization that I had just been ratted out.

Damn it...now Mary knew it was my entire fault.

Gray turned back to her and gripped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him as he growled out "You're the one being insensitive! You should always accept help if it is handed to you! It's rude to decline such an action!"

"Its rude to get angry when someone thanks you for your help, then declines its future assistance. I wasn't trying to decline your help, just expressing that in the future it was unnecessary," she muttered as she glared at him.

Gray released the grip on her shoulders "Whatever... do whatever you like in the future..." he muttered darkly. " I won't even try to help... I won't even glance your way..." he finished and turned away from her again.

Claire shook her head exasperatedly "You are so infuriating and narrow minded. I don't mind that you helped me, but I have experience dealing with situations like this that don't involve you swooping in and pulling me from an villainous man and pummeling their face ," she replied, rolling her eyes.

Mary shot me a 'What the hell did you do?' glance and crossed her arms over her chest angrily seeing as what this argument has come too…and that the root of it was myself. Seeing the glance I stuffed my hands in my pockets, shifting back and forth on my feet like Stu did when he was in trouble.

"I was just trying to prove a point..." I muttered under my breath, my words unheard by the two bickering adults

"I am not narrow minded!"He growled and spun to face her. "I understand that you don't mind now, shit woman! But as I said, if you even were listening... I will not help from here on out if a man such as Kai... "He gestured towards me, "Is to even touch you, I will glance the other way and pretend I didn't see a thing since you are so... CAPIBLE of handling yourself..." he finished in a hiss.

Claire, temper clearly lost, and hands clinched into fist at her sides, muttered venomously. "You idiotic man...did it ever once occur to you that maybe just MAYBE Kai was trying to..." She closed her eyes, rubbing her temples and spun suddenly to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and giving the best flirtatious giggle she could muster at the moment.

"Oh Kai, why don't you go over their so I can rub you back? I can make you feel all better," She added in sultry grin before pushing off my and glaring at Gray. "Just...yesterday I told you, he's only doing it to piss you off. Did I not?!"

Goddess that woman knew me entirely to well.

"Well it worked, didn't it?! DIDN'T IT?! Goddess, good job Kai! Great job, you've pissed me off... then Claire... well you managed to piss me off even more. I hope you two have had your satisfaction of daily shits and giggles!!" He glared between the two of us and let out a shaking deep breath, sounding more like an animalistic growl.

"I wasn't trying too..." I began to explain, but was interrupted by Claire.

"SHUT UP KAI!! You've done enough." At her tone I immediately assumed my fetal position, in my corner of woe, protesting loudly with tears stinging my eyes.

"BUT!"

"I don't care if you stay in that stupid corner forever..." she muttered before turning to Gray, poking him in the chest as she walks towards him. "YOU are a complete idiot for letting that idiot get to you, and you have the NERVE to insinuate I pissed you off on purpose!"

I look towards Mary for pity, but she just shakes her head, refusing to look at me. Doesn't anybody love Kai?

"Well Goddess it ALWAYS seems like you just so happen to say the right thing! Damn it woman, I have never met someone who could make me want to..." he broke off the sentence, looking as if he was contemplating leaving. "Make me want to absolutely go out and murder more then you!"

"That goes double for you buddy. I swear...Damn it Gray you just...GAWD I HATE YOU!!" She screams loudly and storms around Mary and out the door, slamming it behind her.

I give a nervous smile, suddenly not feeling like being in my corner of woe, much preferring being out of Gray's range of reach.

Mary slowly walks up to Gray, obviously a little scared as she whispers, disappointment obvious in it. "Gray..."

Gray turns to her and lets out a deep breath. "Sorry..." he heaved before heading towards the door and opening it, only to slam it behind him not even taking a second glance at me.

Well...that...could have gone worse .

**Gray's POV**

I stormed upstairs to my room, thankful for at least the time being I could brood in complete solitude.

Infuriating woman…I couldn't stand her! I mean, what type of woman was she! She practically ENCOURAGED that pompous wind bag to hang all over her. Well, maybe not exactly, but she sure as hell wasn't pushing him away from her when he was getting touchy with her.

"_Kai...I'm not a princess...and this is unwanted physical contact." Despite the statement Kai had embraced her tighter, nuzzling her cheek. _

"_Claire...you work to hard...why don't you come over here and I'll give you a shoulder rub?"_

_My eye began to twitch slightly as I watch the two, trying to act as though I didn't care and mentally screaming when she didn't even TRY to push him away._

I was only trying to defend her. I was only trying to get him the hell off of her. I paced the room, walking past Kai's bed and kicked the frame, smirking when the bed tilted sideways. The force of my kick had broken the leg. And at the moment I didn't care that Dad and Ann would be ticked off at me. All that mattered now was kicking the rest of the legs off the bed so Kai could sleep on the floor where he belonged.

_Kai spun Claire around, pinning her wrist above her head, and her eyes widened. My own eyes widened and I attempted as hard as I could to act like I didn't give a damn. I shouldn't anyways, right? I watched her expression change from confused to downright scared for just a moment._

_Why the hell was I feeling this angry over Kai's flirtatious ways with Claire? It was one thing with Mary... Then Kai tilted his head to the side, and he freaking kissed her….FREAKING KISSED CLAIRE!_

_I felt something snap and I instantly stood up, hearing the couch screech across the wooden tiles behind me._

" _KAI!! "I shouted, surprising myself with how deep and loud of a voice I had produced from pure anger "I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH!!"_

You think she'd be a little appreciative! She sure as hell wasn't trying to stop me when I pulled her away from the pervert, was she?

_I walked over to the pair in a few long strides, eyeing the pirate with a certain vengeance, trying to control the tempting inner urges to punch him in the face and hard. I took Claire by her elbow and pried her from Kai's grip, pulling her up against my chest. "Enough..."I reply firmly, eyes lit ablaze_

No…and she had to make me look like a complete idiot didn't she? Not only had she stopped me from fulfilling my desire to bash his face in, she had then basically told me to shove off and that my help was unneeded!

I punched Kai's purple pillow, and repeated the gesture, finding it therapeutic. I punched it until the feathers came out of it. Now feeling a little bit calmer, and a tiny bit better, I took a deep breath and tried to think this over again.

Maybe it wasn't really Claire I was mad at.

Nope, extremely mad at Claire. And equally mad at Kai, maybe a tiny bit more so. Who the hell did he think he was, hanging all over her like that. It was just…inappropriate. And what the hell was wrong with her, letting him get away with it. Has the whole world gone mad?

Kai should know better! I mean, we are supposed to be friends. At least that's what I thought until he suddenly became a pervert and started coming onto Mary and basically forced himself on Claire. I really don't think that Kai is capable of forcing himself on someone, but the way that Claire declined my help really bothered. Maybe not Kai, but what about some other guy? Some other guy that wouldn't take no for answer.

The fact remained that no matter how I looked at it, Claire was a woman. And no matter how well she thought she could handle herself, she couldn't over power a man. I mean, just look how easily Kai had pinned her to that book shelf? Claire was from the city, and she should know better, shouldn't she?

I heard Ann in the next room and furrowed my eyebrows. I protected Ann because she was my sister. Maybe…Claire had never had to worry about things like that. She had… what was it? Seven older brothers, right? Maybe they had been protective like I was with Ann. It made since.

Claire was very easily able to trust someone as well. I mean…she thought Gramps was a nice guy? How gullible could you be?

The more I thought about it, the angrier I got at my self. If I looked at it this way, the entire argument was my fault. And now that I had calmed down, I could see either way I looked at it is was my fault it escalated into an argument. I was the one that had snapped at her first. She hadn't been trying to antagonize me. If anything, now that I could think clearly, it appeared like she was trying to calm me down by saying in layman's terms:

Don't worry. I can take care of myself, so you don't have to beat Kai to a pulp.

And I had so graciously replied to Claire:

No you can't. You are a stupid, incompetent and incapable woman.

"Damn it," I muttered, rubbing my temples. I really was an idiot.


	17. Murder or Charity?

**Alright, this chapter is about 25 pages long. Wow! Umm…There are lots of flashbacks, one extremely corny one, but it ties in with flashback planned for the next chapter, and the drama club reference. I don't own OHSHC, HM, or the song referenced in this story. I thank all of those who reviewed, and I hope the wait was worth it. I'm sure some people will be squealing at this chapter in places, while others might slap themselves. I decided to be nice and not end on a cliffy like I originally thought to. Special thanks to Jen and Brit, because they help me out a lot when I get stuck. So without further ado- here you go. **

* * *

**Claire's POV**

Life in general was appearing to suck today as well. Those were my thoughts as I watered my pineapples, probably too much. But too much water couldn't possibly hurt them that bad, right? The fruit itself was mostly water anyways.

I was just easily irritable today, and if they could talk, I'm sure my animals would tell you the same thing. I swear they knew what you were thinking, and they knew when you weren't in the mood for any funny business.

If only PEOPLE where that smart. Preferably people like Kai, who had already approached me today in attempts to talk to me. At first I had ignored him. Then he went from politely asking, to down right begging and graveling for me to just talk to Gray.

Gray…my blood pressure went up just thinking about him.

Who did he think he was anyway? I had appreciated his help, but he'd gotten downright mad over me telling him I could take care of myself. And then…grrrr! I pushed through my sprouting corn, about knee high now and began watering it furiously.

I had been protected my entire life…at least for the first 17 years of it. I knew the dangers of the world. I had seven brothers that told me on a daily basis like I was a preschooler. I had learned from them what to do in certain situations. I had learned from them how to defend myself. Him coming in and stopping what happened yesterday, while making me feel relieved, had also made me feel weak.

I hated feeling weak.

I needed to try to remember everything they told me, and keep it memorized. Of course I already knew it, I could repeat it all by heart. But yesterday…with Kai…I just couldn't bring myself to do anything. I knew Kai. Kai…wouldn't try anything like that…he was only teasing. But still…what if? One day I might be in a similar position, and Gray won't be around to forcibly remove someone from my being.

I hadn't ever thought about it much before. I mean…with seven older brothers one of them was always going to be around. They weren't supposed to change…they weren't supposed to go away.

_I stood at the gates of the place I called home, hugging the slightly taller male adolescent tightly, as if I would never see him again. Truth be told, I probably wouldn't. Kaoru had been adopted by a nice American family, and was obviously moving to the other side of the world to live with them. I had thought Hikaru would be here, to see him off, but he hadn't shown up. I could feel hot tears running down my face as I continued to cling to my Kao-chan._

"_I'm going to miss you so much, Kao-chan," I murmured and he rubbed my back gently._

"_I'm going to miss you to Bella. I promise to write all the time. "_

"_Me too," I whimpered and buried my face in his chest, inhaling deeply. I wanted to remember everything about him. How he looked, how he talked, how he acted, how he smelled._

"_You're going to have to be the one to take care of Hiakru now," he whispered in my ear._

"_Stupid Hikaru, he should be here with me. Doesn't he care," I muttered and Kaoru kneeled down to face me._

"_He cares more than you know. Hikaru is hurting very badly right now. It's too painful for him to see me off. But that's why I need you to make sure he's alright. I need you to look out for him like I do. Don't let him get in to much trouble, keep him straight, and try to calm him when he loses his temper." He spoke with pleading amber eyes._

"_I'm not good at that, Kao-chan," I whispered hesitantly._

"_Promise me, Bella, that you'll try your best to help him through this with a special smile. No tears, just a special Bella smile. Don't cry over silly things" he whispered and tears came out of the corners of his own eyes._

"_I promise to do my best for Hikaru. I promise that I'll do my best to do your job." I suddenly sobbed. "Just let me cry right now, okay. And I promise I won't cry in front of Hikaru."_

"_I love you, baby sister," he said in my ear and I grinned widely at him, despite my streaming tears._

"_I love you, Kaoru." I whispered and stepped back. Kaoru gave me a grin and was led to the car, and he turned and looked at me through the back windshield. I stood there until long after he had vanished, the car far away as the sun began to set. I wouldn't ever see him again. Just like Hunni and Tamaki. Now Kaoru was gone. _

_I turned suddenly, determined to find a certain redheaded boy and try my best not to yell at him for missing his brother's leave. I ran through the building, searching all the usual places Hikaru could usually be found. I finally stumbled across him in their…well now his, room. He was sitting and hugging his knees on the bed, facing the wall. _

_I slowly approached him and could see his tear stained cheeks as I got closer, and all my anger from earlier evaporated. "Hikaru," I whispered and he snapped his head towards me, revealing his swollen puffy eyes._

"_Bella," he said, and let out a sob. I came closer to him, but suddenly he reached out and pulled me to him, into the bed. I remained silent as my head hit the pillow and Hikaru's arms and legs wrapped around be, clinging to me as if I was his life saver. Hikaru buried his face into the crook of my neck, and I began to stroke his hair as his silent tears dampened my skin._

"_Shhh. Don't cry, Hikaru. I'm here for you, always," I whispered soothingly and wrapped my free hand around him in a tight hug. _

"_I want him back," he cried softly, and I felt my heart tighten painfully, ashamed that I had thought anything bad about Hikaru earlier._

"_Me too," I whispered and fought back my own tears. I had promised not to cry in front of Hikaru._

"_Bella…will you stay with me tonight. I've…never slept alone," he whispered after a long moment of silence. _

"_Sure," I whispered back, and closed my eyes to keep tears from falling out. Both of us tightened our grip on the other._

I side stepped from my corn and headed to my tomatoes, as if that would leave the memory behind. Of course the tomatoes were on the far side of the field, so I had to refill my watering can in the river. I let out a curse when it fell from my grasp and began floating down the river. Angrily I jumped into the small river after it, groaning when it sunk. This was just a day that was going to get worse as it went by. Having found my water can with my feet and grabbed it back out, I stomped towards the patch of tomato plants. Then it began to pour. I looked upward, glaring at the sky.

"You just love to make things difficult on me, don't you," I muttered out loud, and tossed the watering can to the side, seeing as how it was useless now. Well…it could be worse. At the very least, it wasn't a thunderstorm.

Hearing the neighing of DW, I turned and sighed in his direction. I approached the distressed horse carefully, grabbing his reins and leading him into the horse stall. I pulled out my brush and began to work on his shiny auburn coat, still amazed by the softness of his pelt. Horses were magnificent creatures.

_Hikaru, come on! This will be the time of our lives!" I pleaded with the amber eyed boy, pouting my bottom lip out in an attempt to make him give in._

"_I don't see how cleaning horse manure out of some rich snobs horse barn is going to be the time of our lives. Come on Bella. This is our summer vacation. We should enjoy it."_

"_But if we work now, while it's hot, and save up our money," I began, my grin growing at my reasoning. "then we'll have money to go to that theme park you've been talking about during Christmas Break! We can save up enough for the tickets, and the train to take us there, and even have plenty extra to spend on ourselves."_

_Hikaru's eyebrow raised upward lazily, but his own excited grin gave him away. Hikaru was easy to talk into anything, but then again so was I. Hikaru however, was easily influenced by his own wants in life. I was easily influenced by others. Thus a main difference._

"_Alright…I guess I'll agree to it," he said, trying to act upset. I squealed in delight, wrapping my arms around his neck as I laughed._

"_Thank you thank you thank you!! I promise you want regret it Hikaru. It might be tough at first, but it will be worth it in the end. And if we're really good at our job, they might keep us on when school starts back. Then we'll have enough money saved for sure. " I assured him, cupping his cheeks between my hands as I gave him my best encouraging smile. Kaoru had once told me that Hikaru would do anything to see me smile at him._

_Kaoru…that was another reason I had wanted this job. Kaoru was going to be in the area for winter holidays, and I planned on surprising Hikaru with that. It had been about three years since Kaoru had left, and I had kept in contact like I'd promised…_

I think that Hikaru regretted that job more than anything else in his life. If he had been sturborn and said no, I wouldn't have taken it either. He always counted that as one of the worst days of his life…after we'd been working for a week. When we realized who we were working for.

"_Hikaru, come here and help me get the bridle in this horse's mouth. I'm to short," I called out, trying my best to get the bridle over the horses head. But it just didn't want to co-operate. I heard him approach behind me and he let out a small chuckle._

"_You need to grow some more if you want to keep this job squirt," he teased as he easily slid the bridle on with his superior height. "These aren't ponies, Bella. You need to ask the boss for a stool if he thinks you're good enough to keep on." I glared at his teasing smirk and rolled my eyes._

"_Idiot," I muttered and he gave me a raspberry. He looked at his watch and grabbed the reins of the palomino mare and I took the reins of the auburn mare._

"_We'd better hurry. The 'young master'" he muttered, using air quotes " is expecting these horses in about 2 minutes. I swear, what kind of spoiled brat this kid must be, having parents with this kind of cash," he droned on and I sighed, leading the horse away as he followed._

_I hadn't understood the rules of working here much. I mean about having to call the master of the house master, and his son the young master. But it was a good paying part time job and I could suck it up. Hikaru on the other hand was full of lot of pride and it was difficult for him to stomach._

_When we excited the barn I saw a young blonde boy about or age standing in front of a beautiful red headed girl about the same age. She was laughing at him, and I suppose he was flirting, but being as he had his back to me I couldn't tell._

"_That must be him," I murmured._

"_Yup. Pompous and full of himself, just like I imagined," Hikaru muttered under his breath._

"_Hiakru," I muttered disapprovingly, hushing him. Then the redheaded girl pointed in our direction and the blonde turned around. He was the most handsome boy I'd ever seen, and I caught myself staring and turned my head blushing._

"_Oh Goddess no. Not him," Hikaru groaned out and I looked at him and back to the blonde boy. I didn't have to look far because he was running at the two of us full force._

"_Belle! Hikaru!" he cried out and engulfed us both in hugs. I felt my eyes widen as I managed to say in disbelief:_

"_T-Tamaki?"_

I dropped my horse brush to the ground, breathing hard at the memory. I had been so shocked and so overjoyed. To have Tamaki back again had been a dream come true. But…I didn't see him as my brother anymore. I saw him as…a boy…a man even. It had been the beginning of something beautiful and fragile. Something destined to break.

I picked up the brush, put it in my rucksack and walked back outside, the rain once again falling on my form. I was sopping wet form my dip in the river, so I really just didn't care. I walked towards the exit of my farm, glaring at the blacksmith shop when the door opened to reveal a familiar and very stupid blue hat. Gray turned to me and made to open his mouth to say something, but I shot him a dirty look and turned abruptly, going towards Poultry Farm. I still wasn't ready to talk to him, and since I'd seen the scene before, I knew that was the 'Gray is fixing to attempt to apologize, fail miserably, and make the fight worse' look.

"Claire!"

I ignored him and speed up, the rain forcing my hair to plaster to me in all kinds of uncomfortable ways. I was going to go to the library, but seeing as how it was obviously after one, Gray would be there. It was amazing how quickly I could get back to my 'must avoid Gray at all costs' schedule.

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V. Summer 16****th****.**

I was very far from a happy Kai. And let me tell you, when I'm not happy things in the world fall apart. I believe I'm the type of guy in the world that has to be happy all the time or life as we know it will drastically change. And I had been unhappy going on nearly two weeks now.

Gray was mad at me, which in turn made Ann mad at me, and Cliff didn't have an opinion so he just kind of ignored me anyway. His loss. Claire was mad at Gray, and for the most part was still being snippy to me, but that really wasn't anything new. Mary was ticked at me because Gray and Claire had yet to even talk to each other.

But I had a plan. Granted I had had several plans, all failing miserably to get the two stubborn mules to return to speaking turns. And yes I know that the whole reason they're not speaking right now was because of my other plan, which, just for the record proved my point.

I entered the library, which was the setting for my plan. I needed to get those two on speaking terms if it killed me. And there was a high chance it could. Of course dear Mary would need to be out of the range of fire. I didn't need a repeat of what I heard happened in this place during the winter, and I certainly didn't need Mary getting hurt. So I came in and smoothly sent her to do a few things for me throughout town, and told her she cooped herself up in the library to often and not to argue with me. As soon as she left I grabbed the clock and set it back an hour. I placed it back up just as Claire came in. She would still be here when Gray got here. Now all I had to do was wait.

Right on queue, when the clock in the library read twelve, Gray came in, as obviously it was one. He glared at me and walked into the library, looking at the shelf for an interesting title as I snuck over to the library door and locked it. Waiting for them to realize the other one was here. They were on the opposite sides of the same shelf, and apparently Gray saw Claire first, being the taller one.

"W-what are you doing here?" he mumbled, pulling his hat down to hide his red face. Claire stepped back at the sound of his voice before peering over some books and at him through the shelf.

"It's a public place…" she muttered before glancing at the clock. "What are you doing here so early? I can't avoid you if you change your schedule."

"Woman its after one, YOU are supposed to be gone," he countered, crossing his arms over his chest before walking to the front of the library. She followed and they both walked towards me with the same scowl on their faces, glaring at the clock.

"KAI!" they both shouted together and I cowered back.

"Now look you two…you need to bury the hatchet."

"Oh I'll bury it. Right in your back you meddling pirate," Gray muttered and Claire nodded in agreement. Okay, so they were going to gang up on me.

"You two need to talk this out."

"There isn't anything to talk about, except how certain people like YOU should mind your own business." Claire hissed, poking my in the chest. I stepped back and quickly saw that this wasn't going to go very well at all. Plan B.

"Hey you two, I have a question." I said quietly so they would shut up and listen. I didn't know how to explain my logic, but I had to get them to focus their attention long enough on each other so I could think of another plan.

"And what pray tell is that?" Gray muttered, glaring at me. Okay Kai…think of a question quick.

"What came first? The chicken or the egg?" I blurted out and my eyes widened at my own stupidity.

"The chicken." Gray said monotonously.

"The egg," Claire said in the same tone at the same time. Both of their eyes widened as they turned to each other.

"You can't get an egg without a chicken, brat," Gray muttered with a smirk. Okay, so…solving an argument with an argument would work, right?

"You can't get a chicken without an egg, idiot," she huffed in response, turning her face away. I could have sworn I heard a bell ring as they started in on the already proven unanswerable question. If anyone could ever find an answer to that question, it would be one of their stubborn selves.

About 20 minutes into their epic battle of wits, I noticed that when Claire spoke…er yelled at Gray, she stepped forward and he stepped back. And vice versa. They were slowly involved in a dance that went with their argument. And I saw the closet behind Mary's desk, and I walked to it, opening it while I stood there waiting. They didn't even know I was there anymore. The two only had eyes for each other.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I backed up as she poked my chest roughly, something that I hated she did when she was being adamant. I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, my eyes never breaking contact from her own intense glare. She continued her rant, stepping closer to me with each passing second, and I continued to back up. I had figured out a long time ago that when Claire's is mad enough to hit, she won't take a swing as long as I'm out of her range of reach.

There was usually a point in an argument where I could approach her and she would back away, but today we had entirely skipped over that part. I suddenly realized that I couldn't back up anymore, and became aware that I had backed into a tight cramped area, with no way out except for the exit an angry blonde was blocking. She seemed to realize I was in the cramped space as she stopped mid rant and looked left and right. Apparently she was going to back up and let me out, but a purple bandana wearing demon appeared from nowhere and violently pushed her forward, into the cramped space and directly into me, as the door slammed shut.

Her outstretched arms tried to stop herself from colliding with me fully, but Kai had pushed Claire with such force that she only caused me to slam into the shelving behind me, and I let out a pained grunt, slipping down a little. This of course turned out to lead to a rather embarrassing situation, being as the rest of the unbalanced blonde crashed into me face first, and for the second time, our lips collided.

The same moment of shock from before mirrored in both of our eyes, but my gaze quickly spotted the shelf above us, about to spill whatever it held on our heads. So of course I lunged forward, lips still connected, pushing the blonde against the wooden door to avoid the avalanche of books and what not.

But being a guy, and already having adrenaline pumping through my veins from the argument, plus my act of instant heroism, my hormones decided to wake up with a vengeance, and realized that the other form plastered against mine was indeed female…very female. Being a slave to my hormones, like all guys, I actually began to really kiss the mouth that mine was pressed against, unable to stop as I had a mental argument with my inner pervert.

But I didn't like it, not one bit. It wasn't anything like the first time I'd accidently kissed her.

"_This is way better." _I felt one of my hands push off the door as it mindlessly cupped the cheek of the girl, tilting her head upward.

'No it's not. This is Claire. Stop kissing her…this is Claire, the'

"_Feisty, cute little spit fire."_

'yes, I mean NO!'

"_You like it" _The voice taunted and my hand released her face, slowly trailing down her side, fingertips grazing her arm.

'No I do not. For the love of the Harvest Goddess stop kissing her…stop touching her!'

"_She likes it too," _the voice supplied as my fingers trailed lower, brushing against the side of her waist, causing her to arch against me.

'What?'

"_She's kissing us back"._ Indeed I did feel pressure applied against my own lips as the tiny hands that had been pinned between her and I wiggled free and rested on my shoulders hesitantly.

'She…is,' I admitted.

"_She really likes it," _The voice supplied with a satisfied chuckle as her legs buckled underneath her and my arm snaked around her waist quickly to hold her up. A few moments later the hands on my shoulders pushed strongly against me, pushing me away and breaking the contact.

"Don't," she gasped out, her hands still holding me at bay. Her eyes held confusion, but she quickly closed them as she panted with slightly parted lips, her head resting against the door. I mindlessly leaned in to kiss her again but her hands held me firmly away. "Don't," she repeated a little more forcefully, opening her eyes. "Count to twenty," she muttered.

I don't want to count to twenty.

'_Kiss her again, quickly,' _my inner voice growled frustratingly.

Why the hell would I count to twenty?

'_You had better do it, or you're going to regret it,' _it muttered aggravatingly.

What did she want me to count to twenty for…oh Goddess!

I looked at Claire, eyes widening in realization of what I had been doing and to whom I had been doing it with, and I couldn't stop the curse that came out of my mouth as I began relentlessly pounding on the door.

"Shit, Kai! Kai you open this door right now!" I yelled as loud as I could. I was going to be strangled to death by Claire if I didn't get out of here. I just knew it. The amused laughter from the other side of the door gave me the sudden urge to kill anyone who was tan and wore a purple bandana.

"You can come out when you two kiss and make up," he taunted behind the safety of the thick wooden door. I felt my face flush from embarrassment and anger.

"You let us out of here right now or I'll kill you, you freaking pirate," I muttered loudly and could actually hear the wide humorous grin appearing on the travelers face.

"I won't let you out till you guys are getting along," he sing-sang. I hate Kai, I hate him more than anyone else I had ever met in my life, including Claire. He was officially my new mortal enemy, and I began to think of how I would enjoy torturing him the rest of the summer when I got out of this closet.

"Kai," I looked down at the woman pinned between me and the door, and dropped my jaw at the sound of her voice. It had come out weak and scared, almost sob like.

"Claire," Kai said, a little less teasingly, concern lacing his voice.

"Please open the door, Kai. Gray is scarring me," she said quietly in the same voice and I snapped my jaw shut, glaring down at her.

"You are such a liar," I growled out, unfortunately at the same time I felt the handled being jiggled with. The motion on the other side of the door stopped and I cursed myself in my head.

"Nice try, Claire," Kai called, and his footsteps faded away from the door.

"Idiot," she hissed, flicking my ear hard as she did so. I looked down at her, and she looked up at me. I tried to step away from her but couldn't get further than a few inches away from her body. Both of our eyes widened as realization dawned on us. We would be in constant contact the entire time we were in here.

"LET US OUT OF HERE!!" we both bellowed at the same time, and I once again began pounding the door.

"I'll be back in a little bit," Kai called and the library door shut, leaving us in silence.

I gave out a defeated sigh and tried to push away from the blonde again, and she crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Sorry," I muttered and she gave a shrug.

"It's okay," she said after a moment and let out a sigh. "If he'd had opened the door we would have fallen out on each other and then we never would have heard the end of it anyway." She said with a small smile.

"I'm still sorry…and I'm sorry…about the…uh….other thing," I muttered and reached up to pull my hat down. Claire's hand stopped mine and she shook her head.

"Don't move your arms more than you have to," she said flatly and I looked down at her annoyed.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll end up unintentionally molesting me, pervert," she muttered and shifted her arms so they crossed over her breasts.

"I'm not a pervert," I muttered offended at her insult.

"All guys are perverts deep down," she said with a grin. Couldn't deny that one, could I? I took a deep breath and tried to think of other things, but all I could think about was that kiss. Or better yet, why did I continue to kiss her?

"Damn," I muttered to myself and Claire leaned back against the door, eyes meeting mine.

"Heat of the moment," she stated matter of fact.

"What?"

"The reason you kissed me was because you were caught in the heat of the moment," she said monotonously.

"oh…" I mumbled and turned my head away.

"I kissed you back in the heat of the moment," she continued and I felt a blush rising to my cheeks.

"So this has happened to you before?" I asked, feeling a little relieved.

"No. This is the first time it's happened to me," she whispered and I jerked my head to her.

"Then how do you know that's what it is?" I muttered what little relief she had given me evaporating.

"I've read about it," she said with a shrug. "You know that cheesy saying about there is a thin line between love and hate, that's where it comes from. You can do something like that with someone you don't like if you get caught up in the heat of the moment" She said, and let her arms drop to her sides.

"Is that so?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Claire seemed to be in deep thought, her eyes boring into my chest. I cocked my head to the side, watching her in the dim light. Her eyes seemed to have several emotions flash through them as she furrowed her eyebrows together. Her expression softened and she nervously bit her bottom lip as she finally looked up at me.

"We have to find a way out of this," she stated with a determined nod.

"I doubt we can get out. Kai said he'd be back in a little bit," I muttered, clenching my fists at my sides, resisting the urge to punch someone…preferably a tan guy with a purple bandana.

"He'll forget," she stated with a frustrated sigh.

"Mary will…." I trailed off and heard the blonde chuckle ironically.

"Just now realizing its closing time, are we?" she snickered.

"So if Kai forgets, we'll be in here until…"

"10:00 tomorrow morning."

"Maybe he won't forget," I offered my voice hesitant.

"He'll forget as sure as I'm blonde," Claire muttered darkly. "Then when we get out, I shall beat him to death with a blunt object."

"I would prefer the honors of that," I muttered to myself and Claire looked at me thoughtfully.

"We'll share, okay. I'll go first so I can torture him. You'd just knock him out right off the bat."

"Huh?" At my confused look, Claire sighed and reached up to my arms.

"You're too strong to fight someone like that," she stated as she squeezed my biceps. "I can't even get my hand half way around your arm…" she trailed off and turned her head away, her hair hiding her face. "Comes with the territory, I guess," she muttered and I stood in complete shock. Did she just feel me up?

"What do you mean, too strong to fight someone like that?"

"I mean…well I suppose," she muttered, clearly flustered. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're too strong to fight someone who is weaker than you…like, if you were to get into a fist fight with Kai, right, most likely you would knock him out. If you were to try to hit someone when you were really angry, you would most likely hurt them pretty bad."

"Go on," I teased, as I leaned down closer to her, appreciating the power trip my ego was getting.

"I wouldn't ever want to be on the receiving side of your fist, even if I was a man," she stated and then turned her head to the side, as she brought my hand up to hers and placed them palm to palm, comparing the size of her hand to mine.

"I wouldn't ever hit a woman," I said softly, as she pushed her hair back with her free hand, still comparing.

"Well then I'm not out of the clear. Most of the time you refer to me as a girl," she snickered, but I didn't find it amusing.

"I would never hit you," I repeated and she gave me a sincere smile, taking her hand away from mine slowly.

"It's nice to know there are still guys like you in the world," she said quietly and then let out a small chuckle.

"I take it you've been in a fight with a guy," I stated, bothered by the fact that it was probably true. As mad as Claire could make me, I had never thought about actually hitting her.

"A few dozen, actually," she stated with a tiny frown.

"Over what?" I asked, but the reason couldn't be justified in my mind.

"They were brothers of some girls who I fought with," she said, her shoulders giving a careless shrug. "Even if I beat up Ann, you wouldn't hit me?"

"That would be between you two," I said with a shrug.

"Well…that's a first," she stated with a smile. "The only other guys I've met that said that were my brothers. They said the girl fights were in between me and them. But they would help out when the guys got involved." She got a reminiscent look on her face. "They weren't too happy with me when they found out…" she trailed off and her fingers rested on her lips gently.

"About what?"

"About fighting with the guys," she said quietly. "They thought I was just loosing the fights. I was coming home with bruises and black eyes a lot. Then I guess they wanted to see what the deal was, so they followed me one day. Beat the snot out of those punks for hitting me," she giggled at the memory.

"Did you start a lot of fights?" I asked with an amused smile, but it faltered at her glare.

"I never instigated any of those fights. Those girls would wait for me to walk home and jump on me in groups," she growled and rested against the door again.

"Was it a gang?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Worse. A Fan club," she snickered and I couldn't help the chuckle that came from my throat.

"What type of fan club?"

"They were fans of my brothers. Their mission was to get me away from them, by any means necessary." She muttered and closed her eyes. "I tried to explain to them that I didn't like any of my brothers like that, but…they didn't believe me. They said that I was lying, and none of them were really my brothers. They thought they could get the best of me, I guess." She smirked at the thought.

"Well, what happened?"

"Having seven brothers turned out to do me some good. I was able to hold my own against any of them. Then they started jumping on me in groups, but I still came out victorious," she closed her eyes, reveling in the memory. "Takashi called it Berserk… what I did when they all jumped on me at one time. I did it with the guys too. But it had to be triggered."

"How so?"

"I hate how girls fight….they claw you and snatch your hair. When they grabbed my hair, I just snapped. And I couldn't stop…" her eyes opened, a small fire burning within them. "The type of guys that hit girls, they hold her by her hair so they can pound her face," that statement caused me to tense, and it pissed me off, knowing that she spoke from experience. "I don't remember the fights after that point. I couldn't feel anything, couldn't see anything, but who I was fighting."

"Sounds like pure rage," I offered and she smiled at me.

"It was a fight or flight response, someone told me later on. I couldn't run…"

"So you were going to die fighting," I interjected and her eyes met mine, brimming with pride. She gave me a proud beaming grin that I returned.

"You're damn straight I was. I made quite a name for myself in middle school, and it lasted through high school, even when I quit all that stuff." She jabbed her thumb into her chest to emphasize herself.

"Did they leave you alone?" I asked, a small smile on my face from her enthusiasm

"Huh?"

"You said you quit. My guess is they finally left you alone."

"No. They didn't. But I didn't fight anyone else until my last year of high school."

"Why?"

"Ladies don't strike others," she muttered and her lips made a tiny pout. "I ended up going to finishing school the summer between middle school and high school. They tried their best to pry that out of me, but didn't get it," her lips curved into a smug smirk. "I'm glad they didn't. It came in handy."

"Finishing school huh? I never would have thought," I chuckled and she let out a humph. "I'm not…I don't mean anything by it, alright. I'm just saying, that with your personality, it's hard to believe. Those girls you think of when you hear that, are all quiet and submissive, and don't have an opinion. You're so…passionate about things." I was fishing for a compliment in my shallow vocabulary, but it seemed to be acceptable.

"Thanks…I think. They said something like that to me there. I was supposed to channel my enthusiasm into something else, an activity or something." She let out a sigh. "I never could find one that helped to calm me," she stopped and smiled slowly. "Except things they didn't approve of."

"Did you fail out?"

"I beg your pardon?" she said exasperatedly.

"Well, you don't seem like you went to finishing school…" I trailed off and gave her a teasing smile.

"No. But I tried to forget…but recently…" she murmured and found her hands interesting as she stopped speaking. She then turned her head up to the ceiling, as if it would hold some type of answer to her thoughts.

Recently? I thought back to how strange she had been acting, starting from the middle of the spring when she stopped herself from slapping my hand out of her face. _When I was younger, I was taught certain rules…The rules weren't bad or anything, but I haven't followed them in a very long time. All of a sudden though, I can't stop myself from following them…_is that what was wrong with her?

"Claire," I began but saw her satisfied smirk as she continued to stare upwards.

"Gray…I think there is a way out," she stated elatedly and pointed towards the ceiling. I followed her finger to a small square door in the ceiling.

"Brilliant," I said and stood on tippy toe to reach the small door. "I bet it leads to the attic," I muttered to myself. "I can't reach it," I sighed out as my shoulders slumped.

"I could have told you that. Give me a leg up," she muttered and stepped into me, her arms wrapping around my neck.

"What?" I said and jumped away from her a little.

"Just help me get onto your shoulders," she hissed and I stayed frozen.

"Can't we like….do it from the other direction." I mumbled as my cheeks flushed. "Turn around and I'll pick you up."

"I can't turn around. There isn't enough room," she stated truthfully. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to squat as low as I could to let her step into my joined hands.

"On three then," I muttered and she began the count.

"One, two, three," she muttered as she stepped up and I hoisted her.

Oh Goddess I was going die in this closet, but from either an angry blonde or embarrassment I didn't know. I closed my eyes tightly as Claire climbed excruciatingly slowly up me, trying to ignore the cleavage I had presently pressed against my face, refusing to open an eye or even breathe for that matter. I felt her legs on my shoulder as she twisted, apparently to turn around. I have no idea how red my face must be, but I tried to ignore it and balance the girl on my shoulders as best I could.

"Gray, you're going to have to hold my legs," she hissed as she faltered backwards. I closed my eyes and heaved a deep breath again. A man's got to do what a man's got to do. So I let my large hands hover over the pale thighs that were on either side of my face, barley touching her. I heard her let out an irritated curse and she pressed my hands down.

"I promise you won't die, alright! Now hold onto me, because if I fall backwards and bust my head open, I'm going to shave your head bald," she growled out and I clenched her legs tightly to my shoulders. I purposely squeezed her tight enough to leave a few bruises, but she either didn't notice or didn't care.

She pushed the small thing opened and I tried to look up to see what she was doing. My action resulted in us becoming off balance and Claire grabbed the ledge of the opening.

"Hold still," she muttered and I waited impatiently as I felt her weight lift of my shoulders a little and she let out a frustrated groan.

"What? What is it?" I growled out and then froze as a familiar tingling found itself in my nostrils.

"Not an exit," came her dejected voice, but I was too busy trying to hold in a large sneeze to care.

Resistance was futile, as I sneezed loudly, coming out from beneath Claire and stumbling back into the shelves. I immediately came forward and realized if it weren't for the blonde, there would be enough room in the storage closet for me to knock my head against the door and still be in contact with the shelves at the same time. I held my forehead tenderly and turned on Satan's shelf set with a fury, and kicked it.

"Gray…where the hell did you go?" Claire called frantically as her legs dangled from the opening in the ceiling. "Are you still alive down there?" her form dropped a few inches and I reached up, grabbing her hips.

"I'm still in this little piece of hell, if that's what you're asking," I muttered and began to seriously think that maybe Satan's closet really was located in the Mineral Town Library. I lowered the blonde, this time oblivious to any embarrassing contact that I might or might not have encountered on her decent to the floor. So here we were, in the same predicament, only this time I was the one with the nice comfy wooden door to recline against.

"Are you alright?" Claire asked quietly and I looked at her incredulously.

"Just peachy… Never been better…can't think of one damn thing I'd rather be doing…" I muttered sarcastically and the blonde rolled her eyes, snatching my hat off my head. What was with her and my hat? I was about to not so nicely demand it back, but cold fingers reached out and touched my forehead softly, gently pushing back my scraggly bangs.

"It's going to leave a nice goose egg," she stated with a tiny frown. "If we could ice it down it would go away, but…" she looked at me sympathetically and I raised my eyebrows.

"I wonder how long we've been in here," I muttered with a sigh and Claire moved her arm. I heard a light beep and a small bluish glow illuminated the dim area.

"About five hours, give or take a little. It's almost 9:00, and I was right. Kai forgot we we're in here." She hissed through gritted teeth and I pressed against the door, a scowl on my face as I wondered:

**If I kill Kai, would it be considered murder or charity?**

"Let's entertain ourselves, Claire," I said with a cheerful voice. "Let's discuss all the ways we can make Kai pay for this." My suggestion was met with a giggle, and then a thoughtful 'hmmm'

"We could tie him up and let May and Stu play captives and Indians. They would drive him insane," she offered and I stroked my chin thoughtfully.

"Perhaps I could lock him in the closet at the inn with Rick, after conveniently telling Rick I caught Kai and Popuri making out at the beach."

"He would die to quickly that way. Rick would kill him to fast. Perhaps I can convince Ann that he said something about her being unfeminine, and then she'll pulverize him," Claire whispered and I cringed at the thought. Ann could put the hurt on you if she got mad enough. And so we talked about different ways to punish Kai for awhile, until I was too tired to stand and slumped down against the door.

* * *

**Claire's POV**

"It's midnight," I yawned out tiredly, and Gray nodded.

"I think," he said as he began to yawn. "That if you turn around, you can sit down between my legs and lay your back against me…unless you want to try to sleep standing up," he chuckled and I carefully turned on my heels using my watch light as a flashlight. I grabbed a few blankets from the shelf and handed him one, which he placed behind his head.

"I have no choice but to take the offer, seeing as how I have a hard enough time fighting gravity when I'm awake." I muttered to myself and carefully sat down between his legs, covering both our legs with the other blanket

"Goodnight, brat," he murmured as his eyes closed, despite his trying to keep them open. He was just extremely tired, and perhaps had a slight concussion.

"Good night, jerk," I giggled and leaned my head against him, head directly under his.

"Hair smells nice," I heard him murmur sleepily and I shifted her head to see if he was awake or not. Gray was a sandwich shy of a full picnic when he was sleepy.

"okay…um, thank you," I whispered and I blushed as he let out a small chuckle before evidently falling into a deep sleep. I sighed and closed my eyes, willing sleep to come.

_I let out a tired sigh as I lead the last horse into its stall, ready to get back to the house and get my homework out of the way. I swear my literature teacher was out to kill me, giving me all this tedious homework._

_I walked into the bathroom and changed out of my baggy pants and shirt, putting them in their special 'to be washed' bag, to keep the muck away from my other belongings. I put my school uniform back on, muttering about school policy and my aggravating calf length skirt. _

_I also mentally cursed at Hikaru, whom had made me forget my street clothes before I went to work. Stupid boy, getting sick and getting me all upset and worried. I had to do twice as much work today with him gone, and it was going to be dark soon. AND I had all this reading to do for homework. I'd be lucky to get two or three hours of sleep tonight._

_I stepped out of the bathroom, and heard soft music playing in the barn. Wow, rich people could afford surround sound for their horses. Lucky them. I tossed my book bag on my shoulder and picked up my bag of clothes, and began to leave. But I stopped and dropped both bags in front of an empty stall. _

"_Oh, no," I whispered and ran towards the barn opening, hoping the horse was just outside in the round pen. I was panting by the time I got outside and spotted the golden shaded horse, standing against the fence. I rested by leaning forward, hands on my knees trying to catch my breath, trying to think of how in the world this horse got out of the barn in the first place._

"_Alright you aggravating thing, let's go back inside," I said quietly as I approached the horse. Suddenly a figure stepped out from beside the horse, and I took a fearful step back before realizing who it was. I gave an aggravated glare at the blonde boy, resting my hand over my heart to will it to calm._

"_Tamaki," I said and shook my head, trying hard not to smile at him. _

"_Do you hear the music, Belle," he said with a large grin. I rolled my eyes and turned my head towards the barn, finally listening to the music. _

"_Is that…" I said with a small smile, recognizing the tune, but the blond boy interrupted me, singing softly._

'_Let me be your wings  
Let me be your only love  
Let me take you far beyond the stars '_

_I was trying so hard to stop the beaming smile from coming across my face. Nearly six years and he remembered his promise to me. He had promised that he would sing this song for me next. He walked to me, and stood behind me playfully, moving his head to one side of mine then the other after each line._

'_Let me be your wings  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours  
Anything that you desire  
Anything at all _

_I gave out a squeak as he picked me up, placing me on the wooden fence railing as he sang louder and with more enthusiasm._

_  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall _

_I rolled my eyes at his large satisfied smile and huffed, looking away from him. He jumped up on the fence as he continued._

_  
'Let me be your wings  
Leave behind the world you know  
For another world of wondrous things '_

_He gestured to the large house and I raised an eyebrow incredulously at him. He jumped back suddenly, landing on the large horse's back and held his hand out for mine._

_  
'We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings  
Fly with me and I will be your wings '_

_I looked at his hand, my eyes widened. If his father saw this, I would lose my job. But he obviously had rehearsed this, and gone through so much trouble._

_'Anything that you desire  
Anything at all '  
_

_He looked at me with a pleading expression. The old puppy dog eyes trick. I let out a surrendering sigh and joined the song quietly._

'_Anything at all?'_

_I took his out held hand and he gave a devilishly handsome smile, tossing his head to make his hair fly about before pulling me quickly from the fence and onto the horse. I let out a shriek, positive I was going to fall ungraciously to the ground._

'_Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall '_

_I tried to control my relieved laugh as I realized I had made it onto the horse, and Tamaki put the horse into a walk, holding the reins in front of me. I let my arms stretch, remembering how Thumeblina had danced with the fairy prince._

_'You will be my wings '_

_  
'Let me be your wings' his voice was quieter and tickled my ear as he leaned closer to me.  
_

'_You will be my only love' I murmured and felt a blush coming across my face.  
_

'_Get ready for another world of wondrous things' He murmured softer than before, his arms tightening around me, as the horse began to gallop._

'_Wondrous things are sure to happen' I whispered, my hand softly touching his two that locked together, holding me tightly against him. I suddenly was jolted back to reality as I realized the horse was heading towards a high bar. I was going to be knocked out. Suddenly Tamaki leaned forward, forcing me to do the same. I closed my eyes tightly as he sang loudly and the horse leaped over the bar._

_We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings _

_  
'Heaven isn't too far' he whispered into my ear, still hugging me against him as the horse slowed to a trot.  
_

'_Heaven is where you are ' I said shakily, unable to sing from being so terrified. But I still tried to finish the song to humor him. He was a perfectionist, and heaven help me of he decided he wanted to do this all over again.  
_

'_Stay with me and' we said in unison._

_Let me be your _

_You will be my_

' _Wings' we finished together and I stared at him in disbelief. He hadn't changed very much at all, had he? He was still that helplessly romantic, sentimental, goofy little boy._

"_Tamaki Suou," a deep angry voice came from the edge of the barn, causing me to look away from the captivating blonde and towards and very angry older man, who strikingly resembled him. I realized that it was his father, my boss, and that I was more than likely about to lose my job as stable hand. So I panicked and pushed away from Tamaki, losing my balance and falling, landing on my rear painfully. I quickly shifted to sit on my knees._

"_I'm sorry," I began apologizing repeatedly and bowing down, tears beginning to well in my eyes. Now is not the time to cry, Clarabelle. You promised Kaoru you wouldn't cry over silly things. I didn't care that I had fallen, or that my only school uniform was now covered in mud…at least I hoped it was mud._

"_Belle, calm down," Tamaki began._

"_I'm sorry to have bothered you, Master Tamaki," I whispered and remained there with my head down, afraid to look up and see the elder man. "I'm sorry, Master Suou," I said again, turning towards the older man with my head still bowed._

"_Child, please, calm yourself," an irritated voice said and I immediately shut up after letting out one last sorry._

"_Father, this is Belle," Tamaki said with a smile, and I shrunk under the gaze of his father._

"_Her name is Clarabelle. She takes care of the horses part time with that Hitachiin boy," he said as he nodded in recognition. "However, my concern at the present moment is not who she is, but why my son had endangered the well being of a young lady. Dangerously jumping a high bar riding double… " he trailed off and Tamaki continued to smile._

"_I thought she would like it," he said with a shrug, then began to rub the back of his head. "I made sure to hold her tight and everything," he mumbled to himself as he blushed._

"_Tamaki, why don't you help the young lady off the ground and take her into the house to get cleaned up," he father offered. Tamaki offered me his hand that I hesitated to take. "Young lady, please don't worry. I'm not going to fire you," his father chuckled and I grabbed the offered hand, releasing it before I was even off the ground completely._

"_It's not necessary, Master Suou. I…I have to go home. It will already be dark before I get there," I realized out loud, my eyes furrowing together in worry._

"_Miss Clarabelle," he began, smiling at me with amusement. "It is entirely too late for you to be walking home at night unescorted, and I believe that the school you attend only offers you one uniform. If you come inside I will have it cleaned for you, and you may stay in the guest room tonight. If you don't want to do that, I will have a driver take you home." He placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me a gentle 'and that's that' squeeze._

"_Yes sir," I replied and went to take the horse into the barn._

"_Tamaki can return the horse, since he is the one that took it out," his father said pointedly. Tamaki simply laughed and grabbed the horse's reins, leading it into the barn. "Bring her things when you come back," he called after Tamaki's retreating form._

"_I greatly appreciate your kindness," I said after a moment of silence. Tamaki's father seemed to be studying me, and a small smile came across his face._

"_I've heard a lot about you, Miss Belle," he chuckled and I didn't know if this was going to go good or bad. "Tamaki has been in an abnormally wonderful mood sense he realized you were employed here. He seems dead set on having you sent to finishing school," he stopped and gave me a thoughtful look._

"_Finishing school, sir?" I questioned with a puzzled expression._

"_He says that he wants you to go to the same school his mother went to," he murmured softly, his eyes becoming distant. "I must say," he chuckled and returned his gaze to me. "It would not be money wasted…"_

I was warm, and very comfortable, and couldn't exactly figure out why. I hadn't felt this way when I slept for a very long time. But despite the comforting feeling and soothing warmth, I was being brought back to consciousness by a loud sound.

I opened my eyes, seeing nothing but darkness. I could feel goose bumps spread over my body suddenly and I registered the loud thunder crash outside. The darkness of the closet nearly stopped the bright flash of light, as I only could see it creep under the door momentarily. I shot forward, away from the place I had slept and pulled the blanket up to my shoulders.

"_Mama, mama! Please let me inside," I pleaded as I beat the door with my tiny fist._

I wasn't there. I wasn't…I was in Mineral Town, in the library, locked in a closet with Gray. It wasn't real, there was no danger. I tried to calm myself but I closed my eyes and I was four years old again.

_Mama…please, I'm so scared. Please let me in…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I promise to be good. Please mama," I sobbed as the rain poured down and the cold wind chapped my skin._

I remembered where I was, who I was with. But I couldn't stop myself from becoming afraid. I was trembling, and the tremors intensified with every thunderbolt. I pulled my knees up tightly, resting my face on them as I tried to keep myself quiet and not disturb the sleeping man behind me. I shut my eyes tightly again as I covered my ears when a particularly loud bolt of thunder sounded.

_I heard a loud bang, and I became more afraid of thunder than I had ever been before. A few moments later the loud bang echoed again, and I closed my eyes as I cried harder. "Mama, please don't leave me out here in the storm," I whispered and curled into a ball, ignoring the rain that fell on my small form._

To say I was scared of storms was an understatement. I was terrified of how helpless I felt when they came. I couldn't think straight, couldn't control myself. I suddenly felt a warm body pressed against my back and strong arms embraced me gently. I looked up to see Gray with one eye barley open as he gave a reassuring smile.

"Hey now…everything is alright. I won't let anything hurt you, alright," he murmured as his eyes closed and he pulled me snuggly against him. His large hands slowly rubbed my upper arms as he began to fall back into dreamland. One of his hands gently rested on top of my head as his fingers lazily stroked my hair.

Gray wasn't so bad when it came down to it. I mean, he could be obnoxious from time to time, but who wasn't. It made me feel better that someone was trying to protect me, even if that someone was Gray. The storm seemed to be passing and I felt a little relieved. It took me a few minutes to realize that he might be waiting for me to acknowledge him.

"Alright," I answered softly and tried to relax against him. A few moments later I was still as scared as before, when a large thunder clash made the building shake slightly. My sharp intake of breath seemed to jolt the blacksmith awake again for a brief moment, and he hugged me tighter against him. One of his hands came up to mine and his fingers intertwined with my own.

"Stop squirming," he muttered as his head drooped, his lips brushing against my temple as he fell back asleep. I felt my eyes widen considerably, but I obeyed the request. The man could sleep like a log that was for sure. I suppose very few things woke him up when he was asleep. I wonder why Gray was so…cute when he was drowsy. I couldn't think of another word, besides kind, and in my book, Gary and kind didn't go together. I don't care how nice he was being…how flirty he was being, it was because his brain was sleep deprived. But it was still nice, in a creepy sort of way.

I closed my eyes tiredly as the storm quieted down outside, and I tried to go into an uncomfortable sleep. But I had always slept better, especially during storms, when I had been with someone else.

I awoke with a cramp in my neck and groaned. I felt movement behind me and turned my head, coming face to face with a still slumbering redhead. That's right. We were still in the closet. I looked at my watch and sure enough it was just turning seven o'clock. Three hours and then this would be over…and seeing as how standing wasn't looking to fun, I decided to close my eyes and rest some more. I would need to be full of energy when I laid my eyes on Kai and destroyed him. Of course…I probably couldn't do that. Perhaps I would allow Gray to simply pummel him for locking us in here all night. Yes…that would be nice.

I felt my body move, though not of its own will. I groaned, protesting the movement.

"Hey…Claire…wake up." a masculine voice said, and I frowned slightly, shaking my head into my comfy pillow.

"Five more minutes" I mumbled, nearly incoherently.

"Claire…it's time to get up," he murmured softly again, his voice echoing again in my ear that lay on his chest. Hikaru had always been an early riser.

"Five more minutes." I pleaded, snuggling closer to him.

"Claire…" he grunted, obviously annoyed.

"I promise I'll take you to the park in five minutes…" I growled as I opened my eyes angrily. Only it wasn't Hikaru I saw. It was Gray…and my face fell. A barrage if emotions took over me, and it must have been obvious because Gray's expression changed to a worried one. But…I would have given my soul for it to have been Hikaru I had seen when I opened my eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked softly, turning his head to the side. I hated him…I hated how he made me think of them…

"Nothing…" I whispered, closing my eyes and pushing away from him.

Gray…was an amalgam of my past. He always caused it to surface, and I hated him for that. I wasn't the type of person to be bothered by people…and since I had been seventeen I had not let anyone get so close to me as I had with the people in this village. I had friends…something I really had never had before. The only thing I ever had like this was my makeshift family, and that didn't last. You didn't make many friends were I lived growing up. Most likely they would leave you anyway.

But here, in this place, I had found friends. Relationships…bonds. And of course Gray.

Gray had the ability to elicit emotions from me that were very strong. Anger, aggravation and annoyance where the usual three. But even though I kept trying to hate him, I couldn't. Something about him I couldn't figure out had it where I could never truly hate him. But I didn't have to like that, and I certainly didn't have to like him. And I could keep telling myself and everyone else that I hated him, and as long as I did that, it would be fine.

"Claire…if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but don't lie." he mumbled with a disappointed tone. That was what I was talking about.

Even though I was looking like I was indifferent, I was feeling guilty about lying. There were only two other guys to ever have this affect on me. And that fact scared me. That Gray of all people was on the level they were when it came to my emotions. And he didn't even know it. Truth be told…that was probably the root of out problems.

But I would never admit that out loud.

"Sorry…" I mumbled out, despite myself. He looked at me in deep thought for several seconds and I began to wonder if I had started sprouting a second head during the night before he finally reached out to his mouth with his fist, clearing his throat.

"About….the other day," he began and I turned away.

"Don't worry about it. Don't bring it up. We can't get away from each other in this closet if we butt heads here." I muttered, but he continued on like he hadn't heard me.

"Claire…when we started fighting again…the argument was ridiculously childish, even by our standards," he began, and I raised an eyebrow curiously. "I was looking for any reason at all to blow up at anyone…because I hadn't been able to do that since we agreed to get along. I'm not saying it's healthy, but I think its…" He seemed to be unable to find the description.

"Therapeutic," I offered and he shrugged. "I agree. I sometimes enjoy screaming at you." I said with a small smile

"I think….that maybe we could still do that and get along. Like when I was helping on your farm, you know?" he suggested and I began giggling.

"You're in love with arguing, you weirdo," I laughed.

"What?"

"You want to be around me to argue with me…it's just illogical," I tried to muffle my laughter behind my hands but it just kept spilling out in contagious waves, and soon he was laughing with me.

"It…made a lot more sense in my head," he defended as he laughed.

"Everything makes sense in your head," I let out a snort and tried to rest my hands on my knees. This only succeeded in my head resting on his stomach as I tried to compose myself. "It's when it makes it from your brain to your lips where it gets screwed up," I started laughing harder, if that was even possible, and so did he.

I don't think either one of us knew why we were really laughing. I also don't think either of us cared very much. But we laughed until our sides' hurt- me bent over into him, and him bent over onto me, his head resting on my shoulder as he tried to calm himself. When we both quieted down, we looked at each other only to be sent into another fit of laughter.

"Goddess, we've both gone completely crazy," I giggled and he nodded his head in agreement.

"We can blame it entirely on Kai," he chuckled and I let out a pig like snort, which only caused both of us to laugh harder yet again.

"We have to stop, for real," I let out a weird mix of a whimper and a laugh. "I'm going to pass out from lack of oxygen." I tried to say with a serious face, only to give way to giggles again.

And then the door opened. And for the umpteenth time since I'd known him, Kai fainted from shock.


	18. Mary Loves Who?

**A/N- I don't own anything in this story as far as trademark infringement goes.**

**Sorry this is short, but I was being and to some degree still am being pwnd by writers block. The next chapter is already started though, and I just wanted to end this where I did. I'll update by next week come hell or high water. There is a flash back in here…but it's Gray's flash back :O so…maybe it will make sense o-o….anyways….special thanks to Jen, Britt, and Hannah, who tried to beat the writers block away from me.**

**Prologue- I know you would Jen, and seriously, everytime I want to update recently you haven't been around ******** but it's all good. Thanks, Kai is…so fun to torture xD**

**Kairi Tsubasa- I know the flash backs are like…so what it's the past, but I promise they serve some type of purpose in the distant future.**

**Kiminochi- sorry this is a short update, but I hope it was semi worth the long wait v.v**

**No-one- well you're a someone to me xD Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it that much.**

**DoubleKK- I hope my reply somewhat helped lessen the confusion . Thanks for the review. Gray's inner perv should definitely have a bigger part later on, huh? xD**

**B4k4 ch4n- your review makes me feel guilty for the short update. But I'll try to make the next one longer and get it out in a week, scouts honor. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you still enjoyed your event despite having to skip out on reading this before it xD**

**Carynne Bloodmoon- Thanks for your enthusiasm, and I'm glad a HC fan has commented on how…Tamaki like his actions are. I could totally see it when the plot bunny hit me. We all love Tamaki and his over dramatic tendencies. I hope you keep up with the story and are satisfied with it when its all done. **

**BlueCupcakes- unfortunately I have decided to save the Claire and Gray payback for a later date, but I hope your alright with this. **

**SunshineGirlx3- Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you can say something maybe similar about this update ;**

**StarrNight- Thanks so much. Your stories are brilliant as well xD. Several reviewers have said similar things about the crossover, but what can I say. I was to lazy to create characters and really into Ouran at the time, and this is what happened ;**

**Artisitc18- Thank you so much. I worry about getting to cliché at times, and I'm glad that you pointed out that it seemed realistic. That means my attempts at…reality..ish scenarios are sort of paying off xD thanks and I hope you keep reading!**

**Werewolf559- wow could me ego have gotten any bigger than when I read your review xD Thanks so much. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you.**

**Kuro-Hidama- wow…thanks (blushes). I think there are several very good authors in this fandom, and I see promise in a lot of them as well. But thanks so much for your review, it made me smile for days **

**Bratinella09- didn't get it updated when I wanted v.v….but…better late than never, neh?**

**Starbear264300- thanks. Like I said above, too lazy to make up characters of my own at the time. I'm doing that in MFC though, so at least I'm growing out of that laziness.**

**Izza- Kai pwns and is the best comic relief I've ever written xD**

**HmGirly12- I'm glad you've been semi converted to HC. Tamaki is super smooth…or at least he'd like to think that. Congrats on 200****th**** review. That's why it took you so long, holding out for the 200 slot ;P**

**Pisceanchic101- you review was cut off, v.v…..stupid . Makes me mad. But I'm sure it would have made me smile, and thank you for trying to review, I'm sorry that they cut you off…so rude.**

**-meinart- Thanks a lot. Short update but an update never the less **

* * *

**Mary's POV**

I was surprised they were still alive. I was pleased they were not fighting. I was dumbfounded as to why they were rolling in laughter. Kai had fainted from shock. Kai…

I glanced at the unconscious man and sighed. I had run over here this morning when Kai was beating on my door at nearly nine thirty, demanding to see me. I had gapped at him when he had pointedly told me that Claire and Gray were locked in my storage closet, and had been so since before the library closed yesterday afternoon.

I bent down, despite the two hyenas still laughing in the closet.

"Kai…what on earth and I going to do with you? You left them in the closet, and now they've gone completely mad, and you faint to escape reality." I murmured softly and once again kneeled by his head and placed his head in my lap.

"Mary, you should leave him on the floor," Claire finally managed as she caught her breath, still letting out a random giggle.

"He doesn't deserve to have you worrying over him like that," Gray added, placing a hand on Claire's shoulder. I smiled at the sight of the two. They were getting along better than before, and they probably didn't even realize it.

"Perhaps not. But I worry about him anyway," I whispered with a small smile. Oh the irony. I had drawn the short straw it seemed, when the Goddess decided that this would be the charming man who stole my heart. Kai of course referred to it as divine intervention, or something elaborate like that. I like to refer to it as a cruel irony. But the fact of the matter remained. I loved Kai. And Kai, in his own strange little way, loved me.

"Well, I don't know about Gray, but I'm starving. I'm going to go to the inn and eat." Claire stated, stepping over Kai and heading to the door. Gray followed suit.

"Tell him we'll be back to punish him after we eat," he said loudly over his shoulder. I nodded and watched as Claire and Gray left, still laughing randomly, the door closing slightly behind them.

But…other people weren't supposed to get hurt when you fell in love. Gray wasn't supposed to get hurt. Popuri…wasn't supposed to have gotten hurt.

She hadn't blamed me when she found out about Kai and I. Kai and Popuri, were never really together. She had been infatuated with him. But me being her all year round could see the devastation our relationship would leave.

Popuri had found out with Cliff. They had seen Kai and I on the beach on one of our dates. It wasn't supposed to be a secret. I just didn't want the town talking bad about me. So many people in the village had hard feeling for Kai. I didn't want to be ostracized by the town. It was petty, but I didn't want to lose what little acceptance I had in this village.

Popuri had clung to Cliff for support, and I could tell that Cliff was torn between his feeling for Popuri, and the ones for Ann. They were in a love triangle now, and Ann would lose. She would be furious with Cliff when she found out he knew about Kai and I and hadn't told her or Gray. When that happened… Ann would give Cliff the cold shoulder and Popuri would return what he did for her last summer.

Gray…

I sighed and removed my glasses, placing them on the edge of my desk as I thought about him. I had tried very hard to leave subtle signs that I didn't feel that way about him. I emphasized just friends. I pushed away his advances. He was just too stubborn to see the truth. Just like he was too stubborn to tell that he liked Claire.

"Ouch my head." I looked down at Kai disapprovingly.

"Serves you right." I snapped, though I felt slightly guilty about it. He was truly only trying to do what he thought was best. I had been giving him the cold shoulder since Claire and Gray blew up at each other the other day.

"Who exactly gave you permission to lock those two in my storage closet?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at his slightly blurry face.

"Um…it was spur of the moment idea," he offered.

"Kai… what was that talk we had the other day about your spur of the moment ideas?" I asked as I shook my head at his answer. I could make out his form scratching the back of his head nervously as he sat up. I could see fairly well for the most part. I just couldn't make out things like freckles or what not.

"Umm…I want to say it had to do with them ending horribly. But…" He added somewhat cheerfully, "This time it didn't."

"And once again you have proved that your luck still hasn't completely ran out," I teased and reached for my glasses. My wrist was caught by Kai's hand as he sat up with his free arm, his face leaning in close to mine.

"Don't…" he whispered softly, and let my wrist go to cup my face. "You don't let me see you like this often enough." I didn't have to see him to know that he was giving me a devilish grin.

"Kai…" I replied softly, feeling my cheeks heat and looking away from him. He was still in trouble and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of making me forgive him this easily. "You're too much sometimes," I muttered and he chuckled at me. I felt my glasses pushed lightly into my hand and gave a grateful smile.

"There you go." He whispered, the pad of his thumb brushing over my knuckles softly. I let out a surprised gasp and flushed a deeper shade of red before looking away.

"Idiot," I mumbled out, opting to use Claire's favorite term of endearment for Gray and Kai.

"Ah, but I'm your idiot," He replied happily, leaning into my personal space and resting his forehead against mine. I glared at him and leaned back, repeating myself.

"Idiot."

**The next day, Claire's POV**

I plucked the last ear of corn from the stalk and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I let out a tired sigh and slowly moved to the exit of the little haven I had created. I paused to look back, smiling at the sight of my corn, a good foot and half higher than me, hiding this small section of my farm from the rest of the world.

I had done the same thing with my corn last year. It was a relief knowing that I could hide out here at my farm, hidden by the green sea of cornstalks, and the occasional crests of yellow from the vegetable. It made a wonderful hideaway, to sit and think, or lie on the ground and stare up at the passing clouds. It was my little secret, and I wouldn't share it with anyone. Everyone needed their personal space. And I tended to only have mine in the summer, and only after my corn was fully grown.

I approached my shipping bin, dumping the contents of the basket into it before moving to the other side of the field to harvest my tomatoes. Judging from the heat, and the lack of shadows it was about noon, maybe a little bit past it. I was to busy to actually look at my watch as I worked. I filled the basket up fairly quickly, and when the last plump red tomato was picked from the vine, then my bundle delivered safely to the shipping bin I collapsed on the ground, glaring up at the sun.

"Why do you have to be so hot," I whined out loud, and closed my eyes, resting. I must have been lying there for about ten minutes when I felt a shadow come over me.

"Claire," a masculine voice called my name and I wearily opened one eye. Gray was looking down at me with concern. "Did you have heat stroke or something?" he asked, taking off his hat and pushing his hair back before returning the ratty hat to his head.

"No…just exhausted," I muttered looking towards my shipping bin, a tired smile on my face. "Check out my shipment for today." I watched with amusement as Gray lifted the lid on the shipment box, letting out a low whistle.

"Looks like someone has been pretty busy today. You'll have plenty of spending money." He said with a chuckle. I scoffed at his reply.

"Hardly. I'll just now be making a profit from buying the seeds for all of those crops and my pineapples. But when they mature…" I glanced over at the ever growing fruit proudly. "then I'll have some spending money. I'll buy everyone a round at the bar. And I can FINALLY get my axe upgraded to a gold level."

"Is that your goal, upgrading your axe," he said with a snicker. I rolled my eyes and sat up, glaring at a particularly stubborn stump across the field.

"No. My goal is to get rid of that hideous stubborn stump over there. But something tells me I'm going to have to upgrade my axe one more time before it will crack." I grumbled, and stood up, my legs protesting my movement. "Goddess I'm getting to old for this," I muttered out to myself, leaning against the shipment bin for support.

"Come on now. You can't possibly be that old brat. What are you, pushing twenty?"

"I'm not that young…" I muttered, shaking my head at his teasing. "Why exactly are you here?" He stopped and pulled the brim of his hat down over his eyes.

"I was leaving work and I saw what I thought was an unconscious blond lying in her yard, in direct sunlight. I was being a good citizen and making sure you didn't die or something. We don't need your corpse stinking up the neighborhood."

I rolled my eyes at his response and pushed of the bin, crossing my arms over my chest. "I suppose you want some type of reward then?" I joked back, lifting the bin and pulling out an ear of corn. "I'll take this to Ann and have her bake it for you…"I turned back to him to see that he had this goofy grin on his face and eyed him curiously. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Gray…hello. Anyone home?" I muttered and gently rapped my knuckles on his forehead.

"Sorry," he murmured, snapping out of his trance. "Baked corn is my favorite thing to eat," he mumbled. I giggled and placed the corn in my rucksack.

"I'll have to make sure to remember that so I can bribe you with it," I said with a teasing jab in the ribs. I glanced at my watch and saw it as approaching two. "You want to go see Mary? I'll walk with you. It's about two, so she'll be closing up soon." I stated and he shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat brat."

"Gray…" I began and stopped myself. I shook my head and began walking to the exit of the farm. "You are something else, you know that?" I finally said with a small smile. Gray hurried to catch up to me and when he was walking next to me he chuckled softly.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," he said quietly, and we walked to the library in a comfortable silence. We reached the library and I reached forward to open the door, only to be blocked by Gray's hand.

"Allow me," He said in a cheesy impression of Kai and I bit back a laugh. He opened the door and we both turned to enter the library, only to be shocked to see Mary and Kai…in what appeared to be a very…intimate lip lock.

I stood there with my mouth hung open for a brief three seconds and turned to look back at Gray, who was watching the scene, apparently emotionless. But his eyes showed confusion, hurt, and anger.

The couple noticed they had an audience and broke apart, both looking at us horrified. I raised an eyebrow in a silent demand of an explanation. Gray however spun on his heels and stormed off. I watched him hurriedly disappear from view and sighed.

Poor Gray.

I placed a hand over my chest, feeling my heart tug at what he must be going through. My gaze then came back to the couple in the library.

Mary tried to go past me after him but I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Let him be right now Mary. He needs some time alone." I said softly and closed the library door. "Now you two…exactly how long has this been going on?" Mary blushed while Kai rubbed the back of his head nervously. He was the first one to speak.

"Since the end of last summer," he said and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Nearly a whole year…" I muttered and looked at Mary. "Why doesn't anyone know?"

"Well," Mary began, taking her glasses off and cleaning them nervously. "When you said…last fall that Gray had a crush on me…I thought that… I could let him down gently so to speak. I honestly had never seen it before you pointed it out. I…" Mary paused and hung her head. "Voicing my thought out loud now, they don't make any sense. I just thought that he would get discouraged and give up I guess," she said softly, tears welling in her eyes.

"Well then… you obviously don't know him as well as you thought. Gray never gives up. He's just…stubborn like that," I replied, shaking my head at the predicament. Mary obviously didn't want to lose her friendship with Gray. But it appeared for the time being that Gray would more than likely put some space in between them.

"She just didn't want to hurt him…" Kai defended, stepping in front of her to hide her from my disappointed gaze. My eyes widened at the words.

"_I just didn't want to hurt you Belle…" _

That had been the same thing Tamaki had said to me. But it hurt, it still hurt. It hurt more that I felt like he lied to me for so long. It hurt more than if he had just been honest to begin with.

"I speak from experience when I say that prolonging the inevitable only hurt him worse." I muttered out, and then looked at the two, "I'm happy for you two. I'm just…disappointed that you two hid it."

I looked back to the door, my thoughts going to Gray, and what he was going through. From what I remember, there had been a initial period of shock for a few hours, accompanied by anger and the feeling of being stabbed in the back. I would wait about another half hour before looking for him.

"I'm going to go and see if Gray…will let me talk to him," I said softly, turning to leave the library. I looked over my shoulder and eyed Kai. "If I were you Kai, I would keep a low profile for a few days or so," I said seriously. I didn't know how them sharing a room was going to go, but I didn't have a good feeling about it.

**Gray's POV**

I collapsed on my bed, pulling my hat over my face. I can't believe that I was so stupid. I can't believe that I was so damn blind. Now that the truth had kicked me in the teeth, all I could see over and over were those hundreds of moments when Mary had pushed away my advances, stressed her just friends comments, flatly blown me off. I thought we were more.

But I was wrong. So wrong. Everything I thought Mary and I had was in my head. The only feelings she held for me was that of friendship. I was wrong to think that there was more, I had just…wanted there to be more. I thought we were a perfect match. Her levelheadedness and my hot headedness…I thought we balanced each other perfectly.

Right now I felt pissed. There was also a hint of betrayal in that anger. Kai was supposed to be my friend. So there was this feeling of not only being stabbed in the heart by my crush, but also the pain of feeling like one of my closest friends had stabbed me in the back. I knew from past experience that this wasn't the brunt of the pain I was going to be feeling in the next couple of days. It would take a day or so for me to grasp it.

But I knew that this was going to cut me deeper than before. My feelings were too intense for it not to. When reality actually sunk in, this was going to hurt more than it had before. How long ago had that been? About seven years now. It had been awhile since I thought about her.

I had been young, had thought I was in love. Of course I was still young, but not as naive. I had thought I was in love, but I wasn't. I was in…lust. Infatuated.

_I stepped out of the taxi and let out a groan as my Aunt Charlotte came running over to me and engulfed me in a hug. I didn't return it back, but I felt a calmness run over me, smelling a familiar fragrance. My mother's perfume…_

"_Gray! Oh my goodness! If you aren't the spitting image of your father!" I stiffened at the reference to my father._

_He was the reason I was here to begin with. Okay…maybe I was the reason. I couldn't help the hormones. I've always been fine with my father, but then one day I just woke up and hated his existence. Thus the reason I had been sent to this goddess forsaken city to stay with my aunt for awhile. At least until my body became accustomed to the hormones and I could better control these bizarre mood swings I'd been having. _

"_I hope your trip here wasn't too terribly boring…" she continued on as we walked to her door. However I wasn't really paying attention to anything that she said. My attention was on a voluptuous brunette emerging from the house next door._

_She had to have been about my age, maybe a little older. She was every teenage boy's fantasy. Long endless tan legs, a nearly non existent waist and more than ample breasts. She was in all, a possible future pin up for a swim suit magazine or something._

"_Aunt Charlotte…who is she?" My aunt had turned, her nose wrinkling in a disgusted gesture._

"_Her, that's Bridgett. She's bad news Gray. Steer clear of her. She's nothing but trouble." At the words the brunette turned, eyeing me up and down before giving me a flirtatious wink. Needless to say I ignored my aunts warning all together._

Bridgett…

I heard the door to my room open and the clinking of dishes. I rolled my eyes and clinched my fists at the sound, then let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Ann, I told you I wasn't hungry!" I said loudly, and remained on the bed, face buried under my hat. I heard shuffling and was about to yell at my sister for not leaving me alone when I was suddenly blinded by light and something metal and cold…and chocolaty was thrust into my mouth. I stared wide eyed up at a blond with a concerned face, bordering on annoyance, holding my hat hostage.

"Shut up and eat it," she said softly, leaning her face over mine, her hair curtaining around me. I closed my eyes and swallowed the cold melting mass in my mouth, of what apparently was ice cream. I slowly removed the spoon from my mouth, glaring up at her.

"What do you want, brat?" I hissed out. She showed no sign of being offended or angered.

"I'm here to talk to you, and to ask you to do something for me." She said with a small smile, suddenly finding her hair interesting as she twirled a strand around her index finger.

"Like hell I would do anything for you," I muttered and crossed my arms, cutting my eyes to the wall.

"Ah ah ah! You owe me one, remember. Anything I want. I'm cashing in my I owe you," She said quietly, but looked at me with large concerned eyes. Her hand came up and touched my cheek as she looked me over, as if she was trying to see what I was thinking.

"And just what the hell do you want me to do, jump off Mother's Hill?" I muttered, looking away from her.

"No. That's not what I want. I want you to come to my farm everyday…for just a few minutes…until I say different. Just…come up and say hi to me everyday. That's all." She whispered her request pleadingly, rubbing a thumb over my cheek.

I furrowed my eyebrows together at her request and shrugged my shoulders, indifferent to her. "Whatever."

"Now…I'm not going to leave until you eat this ice cream," she stated, in a mother like tone sitting on my bed and eating hers. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bowl from the edge of the bed, sitting up. I took a heaping spoon full of the ice cream and ate it. She ate her own bowl of ice cream and we sat in silence.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked quietly. Claire seemed to be genuinely concerned…about me. Though I didn't understand why, it wasn't like it had anything to do with her.

"Because you shouldn't be alone. Because…I really wanted someone to do this for me." She replied softly, a sad smile on her face. "Things might have been different," she began to explain, putting her bowl down and tugging her shirt sleeves over her hands. "if that had happened." I raised my eyebrows at her. She looked so small and so…alone at the moment. I couldn't help but feel… like she needed someone. Someone to protect her, or someone to love her…hell she just looked like she needed someone to hold her.

"Claire…"

"I'm here for you, alright. Just remember that. The situation…" she said softly, and I glared at her, knowing she was talking about Mary and Kai. "isn't going to be easy. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that bull crap about time healing all wounds. It hasn't healed mine for sure." She pulled her knees up to her chin." I'm just here to give you the facts Gray. Heartbreak hurts. It always does, some days worse than others. But eventually….the days were it doesn't hurt so bad, they come more often. But it's still there," she said softly, placing a hand over her heart. "A dull throbbing. But…it gets weaker and weaker as time goes by. But I don't think it ever really heals."

"Well…the truth hurts sometimes doesn't it?" I muttered bitterly, before offering her a sad attempt of what might pass as a smile, provided smiles were a type of grimace. "Thanks for being honest about it though," I whispered.

Of course I already knew about it. But Claire looked like she had been cut deeper than me. A lot deeper. She nodded and stood suddenly, leaning towards me and placing a hand on my head.

"Don't forget to come to my house. I'll never forgive you again if you lie to me," she said teasingly, though there was a strong hint of seriousness in her statement as well.

"Right…" I grunted and she walked to the door, not looking back as she left.

**(sigh) alright….so this wasn't as funny as previous chapters, and I just outed the Kai Mary right away, but…I honestly couldn't think if how else to do it. I hope my crack pairing doesn't scare you guys away, and the next chapter will start off rather serious, then end with some fluffiness. Humor will be back chapter 20, though some maybe work its way into the next one ; anyways…review or flame, which ever you feel like at the moment. Thanks for reading.**


	19. Trails of Deciet

**A/N- alright guys who actually read this thing. This chapter is VERY serious, dealing with issues such as depression, mentions of suicide, and a lot of pent up anger. There is implied adult situation, but everything is on the T rating, so don't worry about being scared or nothing. This story has officially been updated to a humor/romance/drama, because as it progresses, more serious things are going to happen. This chapter however, is very serious and doesn't involve a lot of humor. The next chapter will pick up on more humor, as Gray gets to moving on with his life. However, as I already said, this is a serious chapter, and I hope no one flames me horribly for it.**

**I don't own HM,HC or the song in this story: Gomen Nasai by Tatu…**

**Reviewers:**

**SunshineGirlx3- yes. The relationship is really growing. Thanks and good luck with your many fics I see popping up xD**

**Artistic18-I think you did say something in an earlier review, and I'm glad you found it a relief as well. This is a serious chapter, but hopefully a little fluffy o-o**

**Lady Rosses- it does seem they're getting a bit closer, doesn't it? Thanks for the review.**

**Prologue- Thanks Jen. As always special thanks to you for being such a big help and basically co-writing this chapter.**

**Werewolf559- lol. I'll keep my ego deflated. I know what you mean. Thanks, and I hope that this chapter explains a lot, and the fluffiness shines through.**

**Starbear264300- Thank you so much.**

**HmGirly12- Thank you Hannah. I hope you didn't pass out. Sorry it took a little longer then expected. Hope you like this particularly angsty chapter.**

**Bratinella09- Your welcome, and Gray and Claire do make some progress here, I hope you guys like it.**

**Pisceanchic101-lol. Hopefully this wont upset you, and you wont be at school when you read it.**

**DoubleKK- I hope you are all..or at least mostly cleared up on the confusion now **

**B4k4 ch4n- Bridgett is bad news. Read on and find out. I hope this explains a lot of things about Claire and her past, and helps everyone see that Gray and Claire are getting closer.**

**-Meinart- I don't think anyone is going to like her after this chapter.**

**Libra1-There were VERY subtle hints. Hopefully you'll understand why she wants him to visit her in this chapter. I think it explains it fairly well.**

**Elaine- Sorry, she only is in this chapter and that's it, so your stuck with her. But I hope you like the update.**

**Song Of The Sparrow- Thank you so much. I hope your happy with this update.**

**Flaming Black Skull- welcome back. Yeah, I'm with you on the hotheadness/levelheadness stuff. I doesn't work…thus…the not working out of the relationship here, lol.**

* * *

**Ann's POV, Summer 19****th****.**

I wonder how many people have wanted to kill because of the evils of love.

I angrily pulled the soiled sheets from the bed and replaced them with clean ones. I punched a pillow, HIS pillow to be exact, to 'fluff' it up. I was angry…no LIVID at him and his perpetual silence in all things, both small and big. And Goddess had this been BIG

B-I-G!

But still he kept silent, letting things, people, get deeper and deeper involved every damn day. But it sure as hell made a lot more sense to me now. Now I KNEW why they had been around each other, why they had gotten so close. It made me sick to my stomach.

Cliff was HER rebound guy.

Here he was, supposed to be in a somewhat, well what I thought was, a mutual relationship with me. He was supposed to be Gray's friend, and yet…silence. He knew about Kai and Mary nearly the whole time. He had sat back and let things play out without interfering.

I HATE when people do that. They see a bad situation and just write it off as none of their business and watch it take its course. Now Gray seemed to be clinging to Claire of all people. Normally I would be stoked that he was hanging out with her, of his own free will even. But I didn't like that it had happened this way. And Cliff…

Things like that never lasted. Not rebound relationships. So why the hell did they just seem to be getting closer every day? Another thing that was bothering me was the fact that now Claire and Gray were in a position, for him to cling to her. I didn't want Gray to make Claire his rebound girl.

"A-Ann," I heard the root of my current rage stammer and I turned on him with a heated glare.

"What," I growled out, opting to punch the pillow again, imagining it was his stupid face.

"Y-you can't possibly be mad at me…it wasn't my place…" he began, a sudden burst of courage helping him to stop stammering.

"Of course I can be mad at you. You kept this from me…from Gray. You're his best friend Cliff…that's my brother that's all tore up because he had a whole year of this false hope and what not! Because no one would tell him to the truth." It was really Gray's own fault…but if Cliff would have said something…hell if ANYONE would have said something…we could have broken it to him. He would have been ticked, maybe hit a wall, and that would have been it.

"But…" he began, obviously conflicted over the result of his course of action. I simple ignored him, giving him the silent treatment and walking past him. I stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen, retching my door open to my room and slamming it with all the force I had. Gray would have been hurt either way…but now he was in deeper…more invested emotionally.

Gray…was taking it hard. He had walked in on a person he thought he loved…with another man…for the second time in his life. Granted with Mary and Kai, it had been a hell of a lot more innocent that with that tramp he fell for in the city…Bar-bar out whatever the hell her name was.

My brother was good at keeping things inside…really good at it. He never even grieved over what she did to him. He had gotten ticked, came home… and never really spoke about it. I heard everything from Aunt Charlotte. That tramps roommate had seen Gray leave…and saw her door open and the girl and some guy…

I shuddered. Gray never spoke about it. I couldn't imagine…being in love and then being dumped on like that. Oh wait…I had a somewhat comparable situation myself.

I had been dumped on. Not in the same way. Not near in the same way. But Cliff…had let me down.

And I wanted him as far away from me as possible while I tried to cool off.

**Summer 22****nd**** Gray's POV.**

I think I was still in shock. I wasn't able to feel anything except numbness. I wasn't angry, I wasn't sad, I wasn't even hungry. I just…was.

I hadn't ever experienced this before, though I would much rather feel nothing then something at the time being. But what bothered me were my thoughts. Thoughts on issues I thought I had buried a long time ago. Issues like Bridgett.

"_So what's your story sexy? Why are you at Ms. Charlotte's home for disturbed juveniles?" She had asked, a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised as I walked with her to the youth center. I had on my swim trunks and a t-shirt, intending to go swimming. The brunette had on another pair of cut off shorts and a bikini top, towel hanging around her neck._

"_She's my mom's sister..." I began and then let out a sigh. "My father and I aren't exactly seeing eye to eye on anything right now…so he sent me to stay with my aunt for awhile."_

"_Parents are overrated. I don't know who my dad is, and my mom…well she dropped me off and never looked back."_

"_That…I…well I'm sorry to hear that." I mumbled. What did one say in a situation like that?_

"_Don't be. I don't answer to anyone, as far as parents go. Well…I don't answer to anyone but myself now. You can come to my place anytime, cutie. It's me and my three roommates. But you can come hang out when ever." She said with a large smile, giving me that same wink when I first saw her._

"_How old are you?" I asked, not understanding how she could be on her own like she was._

"_Nearly twenty. I'm told I look about your age though. I get carded all the time." She stopped for a moment and I stopped in return. She looked me up and down, walking in a predatory circle around me as she did so._

"_What?" I muttered, getting annoyed at her observing me like I was a piece of meat. She leaned in close to me, her breath tickling my ear as she let out a soft hum._

"_I think that… giving a little training, you could rock any girl's world," she said softly, letting her tongue flick over my ear. I gulped and felt my cheeks flush brightly._

"_Training in what?" I muttered out, wishing I hadn't left my hat at home so I could cover my eyes. She giggled and skipped ahead of me, turning over her shoulder and winking at me again._

"_I'll show you when we get back." She said with a smirk._

I slowly put my tools away, not even paying to attention to anything my grandfather might or might not have said. I cleaned up my work station, though I wasn't as fast as I was when I would go to the library. I was for lack of a better term, running on auto pilot. I hadn't spoken to anyone since the other day when Claire came to the inn. I had simply responded to any conversation with shrugs, grunts, and other forms of passive bodily communication.

"_How are you holding up?"_

"_Come on boy, it's not that bad."_

"_I'm your sister, and I'm worried. You need to talk about it. It's not good to keep things bottled up…"_

Claire was the only one who seemed to get the clue that I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to think about it.

_I closed my eyes, hands balling into fist as I passed through the entrance to Claire's farm, seeing her in the distance taking care of her chickens. She didn't acknowledge me, if she had even noticed I was there. I stood by her house, waiting for damn near an hour and finally grew frustrated and approached her. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she turned to me, a blank expression on her face._

"_**Just…come up and say hi to me every day."**_

"_Hey…" she said softly, and I gave a small grunt in response._

_Claire's eyes narrowed slightly and her eyebrows just did furrow as looked me up and down. She turned her head to the side and locked her gaze with mine. It was intense, and her stare began to make me feel paranoid and I broke eye contact, crossing my arms over my chest._

"_I see. Alright Gray, you're free to go. I'll see you tomorrow," She said and gave me a soft smile, which I of course scowled at. What was the point in smiling? I saw no happiness for myself in the near or even distant future- just this numbness or anger. Frankly I'd rather keep the numbness. I just let my shoulders slump in reply to her statement, turned and walked away without a glance back. _

It took me another day to realize she didn't acknowledge me because she wanted me to be ready for her to talk to me. This was about day four into the realization that for nearly the last three years I had been living in a dream land when it came to Mary. But I had been pulled from that dream like someone had poured a bucket of ice water on my sleeping form.

I walked to Claire's farm, my body already picking up on the new schedule change and automatically taking me to the destination. Yesterday had been the first time she looked at me and said something other than I'll see you tomorrow.

_Claire eyed me like she had the last two days, and I waited for her to give me the go ahead to go home._

"_You need to eat something…" she muttered, grabbing my wrist and leading me into her house. She fixed me a PBJ and I looked at it disgustingly. I glared at it, as if my intense gaze would send said sandwich to sprout legs and run off._

"_Eat at least half of it, and you can go home," she said as she sat across the table from me, watching me worriedly. I forced half the sandwich down and she told me goodbye. _

As I entered the farm, I didn't catch a glimpse of the blond farmer anywhere. But I could hear her, a soft humming sound coming from the center of the tall stalks of corn. I carefully slipped through the rows of corn, and after a few minutes of following the sound of her voice I found her in a small clearing on the inside. She had her back to me, and a small device on her hip, ear phones on her ears. For the first time I saw her without her flannel shirt. She was wearing her swim suit top under her overalls, her long sleeve shirt discarded on a large rock in the middle of the clearing. I felt…a tightness in my chest, causing me to take in a sharp breath. The feeling intensified when she began to sing out loud.

I let the song wash over me, the sad tone of Claire's voice lulling me into a sea of emotions that I didn't want. I watched her as she finished harvesting her corn, her body swaying softly as she listened to the music, no doubt a hauntingly slow melody. The way she sang, it touched me deeply, and I closed my eyes, fists clinched and teeth gritted. I didn't want to think about it anymore. But the memories from before were washing over me…and I didn't want to associate Mary with those memories. Mary wasn't Bridgett.

_But the feeling of betrayal is the same…_ I said in my head, though I kept trying to deny it. The feeling may be similar, but what Mary did wasn't the same. It could never be the same…

_I walked into the house, a large smile on my face as I called out for my girlfriend…my lover. It felt odd to call someone that. But for the last four months…Bridgett was mine. _

"_Bridgett? You here?" I called out softly, checking my watch. I was a pretty early, maybe she wasn't up from her nap. I walked cautiously to her room, so not to wake her if she was. I heard…sounds. Sounds that were all too familiar to me._

_I felt my eyebrows furrow as my hand rested on the door knob, my heart clinching tightly at the sounds coming from inside. I opened the door, and I saw her…and him. I took it in, the sight of them, though I didn't want to. After a moment, I spun on my heels and left, not even noticed by the two going at it like rabbits._

_Used…_

_Deceived…_

_Betrayed…_

I began to listen to the words coming from Claire, the melody in her voice ripping these emotions out of me. It wasn't fair that she could do this to me. She shouldn't be able to evoke these emotions with her voice.

Gomen nasai, for everything  
Gomen nasai, Gomen nasai,  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now  
Gomennasai, I let you down  
Gomennasai, Gomennasai, Gomennasai,  
Gomennasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

She turned in my direction, eyes closed as her head swayed with the tune of the song. She walked forward, and I held out my hands to stop her from running into me. My fingers gripped her shoulders and she jumped, startled by my presence as I stared down at the ground, not knowing what expression my face held.

"Gray…" she whispered cautiously and at the sound of her voice, I broke. I feel to my knees, feeling that the weight of everything was too much. I couldn't hold it up anymore. Claire immediately fell to her knees as well, her arms wrapping around me in a hug as she remained silent.

My arms remained lifeless at my side as I felt my eyes stinging. What the hell was wrong with me? This wasn't like me. I didn't feel things like this. I just didn't. And I damn sure didn't want to start now.Claire rubbed my back soothingly, whispering random things into my ear as she willed me to calm down.

"It's okay Gray…I'm here for you…"she murmured into my ear, one on her hands sliding up to push back some of my hair behind my ear.

"Claire I... I... it nearly feels like I can't breathe..."I whispered sorrowfully in her ear, pulling her closer to me and squeezing her waist a little tighter with my finger tips pressing against her bare skin. I felt my cheeks become damp, a few tear drops shedding as I finally brought one hand up to my face, trying to furiously wipe them away. I was a man damn it. Men don't cry.

She seemed like she would understand what I was going through and I didn't question it. I didn't even want to think of anyone else feeling pain like this... it was near too much to bear. I had loved her... I had loved Mary for so long... so DAMN long... and she had to hide her relationship with Kai from me. And Kai... that idiot didn't say a word to me, instead he just tried to push me further from Mary and closer to Claire. Why hadn't they told me? Why had they both left me in the dark?

I wouldn't have gotten so attached if they had just told me. I would have been hurt, but not this damn bad. No one seemed to understand. If I didn't have Claire here for me, I'd feel all alone.

Claire shook her head, her face grazing over my shoulder. "I know Gray...but...it will pass. Just let everything out okay. Don't hold anything back. No one can see us right here...its just me and you. And I won't tell anyone. Please ...just let everything out...don't hold it back." She tightened her grip on me, like the gesture would squeeze the emotions out of me. Her hand ran up and down my back, fingers slowly rubbing my tense shoulders as they approached my neck.

I released a short sigh and slowly lifted my head from her shoulder to look at her, my eyes traveled her form as I gasped for breath. My lungs felt... constricted... The pain wasn't dulling... the pain of betrayal... it hurt... I finally looked at her, really looked at her. Claire…had just let me use her shoulder to cry on. I had let out some things I had been holding in for years now. I wondered how much of her own pain she kept bottled up inside, how much hurt and betrayal she was hiding.

But as my eyes traveled down to her for the first time revealed arms... that's when I noticed them... I took my hand from her shoulder and placed it on her elbow, turning her arm so I could better inspect the horizontal scars starting from her wrist and climbing up her arm. It was what appeared to be long straight scars, raised upward. On either side of it where small circular scars, indicating that…the wound had been stitched up tightly.

"Claire…" I murmured her name, my fingers grazing over the mark on her wrists as my eyes engraved the image into my brain.

"It's nothing…not anymore." She stated, eyes looking to the ground.

"It's not nothing Claire…those are…"I was unable to bring myself to say it.

"I was young…and sick…and I'm not that person anymore, alright Gray," She stated adamantly.

"Claire... I don't... understand..." I whispered confusion evident on my face. Though it kind of made sense... as to how she was treating me through all this. She looked at me for a moment before turning her gaze to where mine rested…on her scars. She tried to pull her arms away, but my grip only tightened.

"You don't have to understand. It has nothing to do with you…" she offered softly, once again attempting to pull away. I frowned deeply, feeling an anger build inside of me at her words, and at the realization that was sinking into my brain.

"You stupid girl! I don't see why... no matter how bad things get that you have to resort to that! You idiot! Why would you..."I clenched my grip on her tighter. If Claire had died before... I would have never met her... I would have never had her in my life. If she had taken her life away... she would have never of been here for me when I found out about Kai and Mary. She looked at me, not showing any emotional response to my comments

"Because I was alone." she murmured softly, closing her eyes tightly. "No one knew how to handle me...so they left me alone." She once again tried to pull away from me. I pulled her against me, placing my hands on her shoulders as my eyes shown the obvious anger I felt.

"Claire... I just can't... I can't believe someone as strong as you would reduce yourself to something so stupid..." I growled out. I didn't even want to think of her hurting herself like that... It made my heart ache... it hurt twice as bad as it had before. I took in a deep breath and stared into her eyes, attempting to calm myself. She gave me a small sad smile.

"I'm not strong...not like that. If anything...I'm very fragile. It doesn't take much...to send me into a depression..." She closed her eyes, as if it was painful for her to look into my own. "Everyone blamed me...it was my fault that he died Gray...and...after hearing everyone keep saying that...I believed it myself. I don't remember...much after that. I was...blocking everything out. And then...when I can remember...I was at the hospital...with these. I don't remember it..." she explained quietly. I held her onto her tighter and stared at her forlornly for a moment, feeling pain and grief... I couldn't help but to loosen my grip on her shoulders and I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"It's... alright Claire... you... you just needed someone. You were alone... and now... now you have me so you'll never be alone." I said quietly, clinging to her with everything I had. No one needed to feel that alone. No one. She buried her head in my chest, as she spoke.

"It's not...it's not alright. Nothing makes what I did alright. But I'm happy...that if something ever happens...I know I'll have you to see me through it, huh?" Her body began to shake. "Gray...you don't have to worry about it. I promised I'd never do it again...ever." she paused as if thinking of something important before continuing. "So please don't think that about me...don't think...that I would do it again...because I won't." I nodded my head slowly and began to stroke her cheek, attempting to calm her.

"You're alright now. That's all that matters. Claire... you are strong, whether you see it or not... I mean... come on... you put up with my constant nagging on you and bickering..."I tried to smile down at her, the need to calm her overwhelming to me even in this time. I wasn't quite sure why it was so important to me... Claire and I had been enemies not to far back. I supposed it was because she was trying to be there for me. And that was enough...for me to want to return the favor.

"T-thank you." she said softly, before flinging her arms around my neck and hugging me. She did it with such a force that I feel backwards a little bit. She kept repeating the thank you over and over again, her eyes sealed shut as she clung to me.

A chuckle escaped my lips as she clung to me and thanked me over and over. The first chuckle... in quite awhile. Her being happy made me happy…well at least enough to forget about my angst for a moment. I closed my eyes contently for a moment before picking her up and swinging her back and forth.

"Claire... it's alright..." I said with a small smile. "You don't need to thank me for anything..." I added softly, holding her tightly against me. Everything that happens in a person's life is what shapes them and makes them... themselves... And I was glad Claire was who she was... even if her road along life was more difficult than others.

**Kai's POV, Summer 23****rd****.**

I wrapped my arm around Mary's shoulders supportively as Karen, Rick, and Popuri continued to talk about the situation in the back of the library. We both felt horribly about it, but the way I saw it, either way Gray was going to have to face the music. I had…on some level understood Mary's dilemma about having someone in love with you that you didn't love.

But in Mary's defense it wasn't like it was completely obvious that Gray liked her. Maybe obvious that he was semi stalking her. But…just because someone came and hung out where you worked everyday…that didn't mean that they loved you. It could have meant that he was a close friend, or actually liked to read.

Gray wasn't mister obvious about anything, especially his feelings. I didn't know that staring at a woman over a book you're pretending to be reading constituted as love, and I don't think anyone else did either.

"You don't do anything but cause trouble where ever you go," Rick muttered out, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shove off chicken boy. I'm not any of your concern anymore." I mumbled out, tugging at the end of my bandanna out of annoyance.

"Rick, leave Kai alone," Karen and Popuri said in unison. He scoffed at both of them, crossing his arms and glaring daggers at me. At least some things never change…I guess.

"He isn't taking it very good. At least that's what Cliff said. And Ann hasn't spoken to Cliff in days." Popuri said softly, and looked at Mary and I sympathetically. "I think he's taking it worse than me."

"If you ask me," Karen began, clearly irritated with having to be here. " He set himself up for it. It's his own fault…

"How dare you!" came a angry voice, and I looked past Karen to see Claire standing there, her outrage evident on her face.

Well…this didn't look good. Interesting, but not good.

_**Claire's P.O.V.**_

I had entered the library in hopes to discuss the depressed blacksmith apprentice that had been loitering around my farm. I had no idea that in the conversation they had been having, about him – that poor heart -broken depressed boy, that they we're blaming him for his depression – for his heartache.

"How dare you! How dare all of you! How can you blame him for this – for any of it," I hissed out. I glared at Mary and Kai. They were the cause of this – of the depression he felt. "What do expect him to do? Bottle up everything and act like he's all right. Act like everything is just peachy until Kai leaves so you don't feel guilty. You should feel guilty – you should be the one that everyone is blaming – not him. You've strung him a long for a damn year, going to all these couple events with him, feeling him with false hope. Because you were to damn scared to tell him that you'd fallen in love with Kai – with one of his friends." Mary turned her face downwards and Kai looked away from me.

"You – you should have told him Kai. You and Cliff are his best friends. You would think you would tell him. Or at least have Mary do it if you didn't have the balls. But you let her candy coat it with 'just friends' Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that it was alright – that any of you thought for a second that he bought that, that he didn't think if he only gave her more time that she would return his feelings." My thoughts raced as all the faces in the room blurred into those I used to know when I was younger – when it was me who had been 'overreacting'. My heart beat increased to a rapid pace and my breathing became short and panicked.

"Claire," Karen began and approached me, touching my arm. I jerked away from her touch.

"Get off! You're just as bad. All of you knew, all of you. But none of you prepared him. He's been with me every day! He is so depressed- but none of you would know that would you? Don't you know that people like me – people like Gray… do you have any idea what we can do?"

"Claire calm down," Popuri approached me and I pushed her back.

"Don't touch me, none of you. Stay away! Just don't….Shut up! None of you have any idea…any idea what it can do to you…" I began pulling my sleeves up and my vision began to blur. It felt like the room was closing in on me as I continued on. "Lies and deceit…you have no damn idea," I heard Karen gasp and she placed a hand over her mouth. "You need to look at what it can do – the loneliness, the pain. Damn it look … look at what I did!"I fell to the ground on my knees and heard Mary tell one of them not to touch me.

"Let her be, this…this isn't about Gray…not anymore. It's about her," she whispered but I couldn't understand. I was too far gone in my emotions to care.

_It wasn't my fault!_

"Don't blame Gray for something he can't control….don't blame him for loving her…like they blamed me for loving him…"I could feel wetness on my face, the first I'd felt since Tamaki's funeral. My voice was cracking, whether from sobs or emotion I don't know.

_It wasn't my fault!_

"He…Gray is so much stronger than me… he is doing his best. Don't turn on him like this, don't…just… don't…"

_IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!!_

"Don't let him hurt anymore!" I let the numbness consume me as the voices and shouts around me faded into silence.

**Gray's POV**

I sat on the shipment bin at Claire's farm, starring out over the field full of crops that appeared to have been watered this morning. So she had obviously been working in the field, so where the hell was she? I looked towards the entrance of the farm and narrowed my eyes when I saw Kai running up to me, a worried look on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked monotonously, glaring at him with contempt. The idiot rested on his knees as he panted, looking up at me as he tried to speak.

"C-Claire…is in…..the clinic," he breathed out, and slumped forward a little more, obviously not as in shape as he thought he was. I raised an eyebrow at him and stood from my post.

"Say that again."

"Claire is in the clinic. She…she passed out," he said looking away guiltily.

"She probably just overworked herself…" I began, eyeing the fields. It wouldn't have been the first time someone found her out cold in her fields.

"She was in the library, yelling at Mary and I…and she passed out mid rant," Kai interrupted, shaking his head. "She didn't over work. She just…fainted as she was defending you. I think…she might have had a seizure." He added softly, pulling his bandanna off and twisting it nervously.

"A..seizure," I repeated, my eyes widening and my heart leaping in my chest. I grabbed Kai by the elbow and narrowed my eyes. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"She over reacted…" he began and I scowled at him. He stopped and shook his head. "She was screaming at us about not blaming you for being upset, which we weren't…and then she fell on her knees. She was saying something about you…and then her eyes rolled back in her head and she tensed up…and fell backwards. I grabbed her arm, and it was locked against her body…"

I let go of Kai's arm and stormed past him, my feet hurriedly taking me to the clinic. Stupid woman, we weren't even that close and she's having freaking seizures because of me. Didn't I have enough to feel bad about without worrying about Claire dying on me?

It wasn't like I cared either way…but…I gritted my teeth and sped up, ignoring Kai's calls to slow down. She had been defending me. She had been here for me, had done what she could to make sure I was okay. If something happened to her…if she was hurt…

I opened the door to the clinic rather roughly and walked straight up to Elli, who wordlessly gestured to the clinic bed. I walked in and furrowed my eyebrow at her unconscious form, hands clinching into fists as I looked back at Elli.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked softly and Elli walked over to me, gesturing me into the room and let out a tired sigh.

"Tim says that…she had an anxiety attack. She should be fine when she wakes up."

I turned back to the room Claire was in, and then back to the waiting room. Without a word I walked over to the lobby and grabbed a chair, and hauled it effortlessly into the small room, sitting it next to the bed and glaring at Claire angrily, willing her to wake up so I could nag her being so damn…

_Wonderful…_

Troublesome- I corrected myself. I didn't need her defending me. I could fight my own damn battles just fine. Claire might be well intentioned, but I didn't need her running around the village defending me and passing out because of it. It was too stressful on me to worry about my friend like that.

_So you finally admit she's your friend?_

Of course she's my friend. She's probably the only true friend I have in this whole looney bin of a town. She was the only one…that I trusted right now. And I'll be damned if she's going to cause me to worry like this regularly. She needed to wake up so I could scold her.

So I waited…until I began to nod off myself, never leaving the bedside. When she woke up, I was going to be on her case. You can count on it.

* * *

Dundundunn…..so I hope no one cried, and I hope you guys were happy with how I did this v.v. It was very difficult to do, so I hope you guys don't feel like I wasted your time. Review plz. Thanks

Jean


	20. Fugitives on the Run?

LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!

Alright, so...I have to thank Jen and Brit, the most awesome fellow fans one could ask for, and I love you guys and I'll remember you in my will, I swear.

Review replies:

**Song of Sorrow- Well I hope everything is alright and I'm glad that you thought the chapter was emotional. That's what I was going for so I'm glad it worked out.**

**SunshineGirlx3- Thanks so much. I hope that this chapter lightens up the mood and doesn't make anyone upset –sweatdrop-**

**Kiminochi- Claire had an anxiety attack, which has the same symptoms as a seizure depending on how severe. This is a pretty long chapter, so hopefully worth the wait.**

**Prologue- yeah..Bridgett is a total common farm tool, not that I'm naming anything specific. Hope you like what I did with this, and thanks a million for all your help with the plot bunnies xD**

**HmGirly12- Hannah, this is a less angsty chapter, and I hope you liked what I did with it. I hope it makes up for the chills you got last chapter :-s**

**B4k4 ch4n- As far as the story line is concerned now, Bridgett is history, though I may find use for her yet. Gray was about 16, nearly 17. She was a bit older than him, cradle robber. Thanks so much for the review, and I hope you find this chapter entertaining or something.**

**DoubleKK- Thanks, maybe I'll move to California and try that out if I can't find a job around here soon. Yes, Kai is one of those ever optimistic people who can hardly ever take a situation seriously xD. Hope this is happier for you.**

**Pisceanchic101- Thanks. I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you like this one too.**

**Kuro-Hidama- thanks. I tried to cut out the dotdotdots. But…Unfortutantley I put them in when I pause in thought..and…yeah –sweatdrop- . Gray was having issues with Doug in my fic, since I made him his dad, and that's why he went to the city. Gray came back after the stuff with her, and he was different. It comes up later, but she's really not that big of an issue. I just wanted Gray to…feel for Claire because he had felt heartbreak before, and hadn't gone to the extremes she had, I guess o-o.**

**Libra1- thanks so much. I'm glad that you understand. I tend to do little things like that that tie one chapter into another, and I'm sure if you look hard enough you'll see several things in previous chapters that add up in another. Glad you liked it.**

**Flaming Black Skull-. I swear one day I will actually review Wisp, though I did love it and everything, I'm a terrible lazy person who didn't review. I'm going to though, I swear!! Lol. I'm glad you laughed at Gray's thought, it was intended to try to lighten the tone.**

**CabiidO- Thanks. Yup Gray and Claire are officialy friends. –parties- but that doesn't mean things will be all rainbows and sunshine from this point.**

**Artistic18- thanks so much. There are a few more sad chapters planned out for this story, but hopefully the humor and fluff and what not will make up for it. I hope you like this one as well.**

**Werewolf559- Thanks so much. I hope this was worth the wait.**

**Charise- get out of your funk and work on some more pics xD This is a happier chapter.**

**Luna Ace- He's mad because he feels she hurt herself because of him. He's really not mad at all, he's worried, and he has a hard time showing that. I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Ultra Drama Queen- your smiles were right, I think o-o. Anyways, I'm glad your caught up. Hope you like this chapter too xD**

**BlueCupcakes- Brit, you are awesome. Thanks for the help you gave me to. You so PWN.**

* * *

**So without further delay, the long 30 page chapter, 15500 plus words…enjoy and please review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HM, OHSHC, or anything else that is trademark infringement.**

* * *

**Tim's POV**

I stared at Claire's medical chart, a frown creasing my lips as I read and re-read it. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Then again I never could. But…the reemergence of her anxiety attack had surprised me. She hadn't suffered one since she had been here. I took a deep breath and sat at my desk, my face resting in the palms of my hands.

A person's medical history explained a lot about a person's physical and mental ailments. The chart didn't lie, but at the same time it didn't tell the whole truth either. It could never tell the whole story. It was something that only told you what pertained to the patient, not their past experiences involving others.

I stood, chart in hand as I walked to the clinic bed, frowning at the blacksmith who slept uncomfortably in a chair next to her bed. I quietly went about checking her pulse, heart rate and her blood pressure. Everything was normal physically. When she had came in her blood pressure had been sky high, and her heart rate had been off the charts.

I recorded the vitals, and then slowly sat on the edge of the bed, watching her sleeping form. I brushed some of her bangs back from her forehead, letting out a sigh. She was going to be fine. I grabbed her hand, the pad of my thumb brushing lightly over the top of it, and I slowly turned her arm over.

I had read Claire's medical chart before today. Several times in fact. She had her fair share of fainting spells, working on her farm. It never sunk in though….until right now. I mean…I looked at her arm, thumb brushing over the mark. She had experienced something traumatic, leading to extreme depression over an extended period of time.

Four months. She was hospitalized for a month after the car accident, and then three months in her normal surroundings. Then back in the hospital.

Reason for hospitalization self inflicted lacerations to the radial artery areas.

I heard a groan from behind me and stood, placing her hand on her stomach as I turned to leave, not wanting to socialize with the man that had been here sleeping on that god awful uncomfortable chair all night long. I excited the room, turning back to see Claire move slightly, her head turning to the side as a frown fell on her face.

**Claire's POV**

"_It's your fault Tamaki died. If it wasn't for you, he would still be here."_

"_Everyone loved Tamaki. And because of you he's dead."_

"_If you hadn't had gotten in that car, he never would have had an accident."_

Was it my fault? There used to be a time…when I believed that.

If I hadn't gotten in that car. If I hadn't been mad at him. If I would have only looked at him it never would have happened.

"_Belle, come on." He pleaded softly, his hand leaving the steering wheel to rest on my shoulder._

"_No, Tama-chan!" I muttered, jerking my shoulder away from him. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared out the window. I could see his reflection, his head turned towards my form, a guilty look on his face._

"_Belle, I'm truly sorry…I didn't know you felt that way," he said softly, he gaze meeting mine in the reflection._

"_Watch the road Tamaki," I growled out, closing my eyes tightly and taking a deep breath. I was so damn stupid. Of course he didn't feel that way for me. It was silly of me to think such a thing._

"_I really do love you Belle…just not in the way you say you love me."_

_His words did little to comfort me. If anything they made the knife in my heart feel like it was twisted in deeper._

"_Whatever…"_

"_Belle please look at me."_

"_No."_

"_You deserved to have a special type of love Belle. One that isn't shared with anyone. You know me. I love…all women the same way. I haven't met one that I care more about than the others. I'm sorry…"_

"_You're just selfish and self centered…eyes on the road. Don't be stupid and try to look at me and drive at the same time."_

"_I may be selfish, but not enough so to want you to sit there and pine over me, and suffer through my habits. Can you honestly sit there and tell me you'd want to be with me, even if it meant I would still continuously flirt with the other girls, that they would still swoon over me? You deserve some one to love you…that's devoted to only you Belle."_

_I hated it when he made sense- when he was proving me wrong about him being selfish. _

I had to stop thinking about this, before it ended…before the accident. I needed to wake up, right now. I needed to grip onto that bit of consciousness hovering within my reach before the memory went any further. I clung to that small slip of consciousness, and wearily began to open my eyes.

Bright fluorescent lights, that sickening smell. I was in the clinic. But why? I stared at the ceiling for awhile, afraid to move. I didn't want to alert anyone to my being awake. I didn't like the way the doctors came in and whisked you off to examine you and ask you a hundred questions you didn't have the energy to answer. Why was I here?

I had an anxiety attack again. I remember feeling the symptoms.

I finally rolled over, and raised an eyebrow when I saw Gray's form sleeping in a chair next to the bed. Why…would he be here? He wasn't with me when I passed out, was he? Hell I didn't remember.

I watched him as he slept, and frowned at my train of thoughts. Mary…I don't understand why she was in love with Kai. I mean Kai was annoying, immature, and down right idiotic most times.

I had yelled at my best friend. I had actually said some mean things to her. Goddess I wouldn't be able to approach Mary anytime soon. I would have to be able to apologize to her when I saw her. But for the love of the Harvest Goddess, I just didn't feel the urge to do it soon. I didn't want to take back what I said, not just yet.

People in this town…things like what I did to myself, probably never cross their mind. Mary probably hadn't even had thought that someone could be that devastated over anything like being dumped.

"Woman, start talking." Gray's deep voice brought me out of my thoughts, my eyes meeting his scowling face as I probably expressed my surprise.

"Are you mad at me?" I whispered, disbelief lacing the question.

"Of course I'm mad at you, you silly woman. Look at you! You're in a hospital bed, been there all night, and why are you there? Because you…" he stopped, pulling the brim of his hat down to cover his eyes.

"Gray…"I whispered, my hand clenching at my chest. Why was he mad at me?

"Don't you dare do it again! I don't like having to worry about you brat. I don't need the guilt trip, knowing that you're like this, because you had some crazy desire to defend me. I can take care of myself." He muttered, his ears turning a bright red color before he stood abruptly. He leaned over the bed, grabbing my shoulders and shaking my slightly as he glared at me. "Do you hear me?"

"Oh…well I'm sorry," I grumbled out, crossing my arms over my chest. Ungrateful, wasn't he? "No need to get physical about it," I muttered out, glaring at him half heartedly. A small smile grew on my lips as I looked at him. Gray was actually worried about me.

"I swear Claire….if you end up back in here over something so stupid, I'm going to kill you for making me sleep in that uncomfortable chair again." He muttered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes dear," I replied, averting my eyes from him as I let out a snicker. "You were worried about me weren't you?" He pulled back and gaped at me.

"I certainly was not," he said loudly, crossing his arms and glaring at me. My smile grew as I continued to watch him, and he looked down letting out a humph. "I wasn't worried about you." He stressed, glaring at the tile pattern of the clinic floor.

"Well…if you don't want to admit it, that's fine…" I was interrupted by the noise of someone clearing there throat, and said person wasn't Gray or myself.

"I see you're both awake now…" I felt the color drain from my face and grimly look towards the entrance of the small room, seeing Tim expressionlessly watching us.

"Yeah..." Gray muttered, scowling at a nearby wall, before turning to Tim and letting out a ragged sigh. "Can I take her home now?" I grinned widely at his question.

Yes! Home sounded wonderful. Away from the smell of sterilization and the poking of needles and prodding of freezing stethoscopes and all the doctor like questions that I would surely be berated with if I stayed here. The safety of my own house, doctor free might I add.

"I'm afraid not. Claire needs to stay here today so I can monitor her some more," Tim said hotly, narrowing his eyes just the slightest bit at Gray. I felt my face fall.

"But I want to go home," I protested, looking from Tim to Gray. This wasn't fair. "I'm fine now, I don't want to stay here. Can't I just…"

"Absolutely not," Tim chided, waving his clip board in my direction.

"And why not? She seems perfectly fine to me," Gray said, clearly agitated with Tim's decision to keep me here. He pushed the brim of his hat up and looked at Tim expectantly.

"I'm sorry Gray, when exactly did you become the professional when it came to healthcare?" Tim asked coldly, and I looked back and forth from one man to the other. Goddess I know that they didn't care for each other, but the continuous glaring contest was getting old.

"It doesn't take a medical degree to see that she's feeling better and doesn't want to stay here." Gray finally replied, his stony gaze never faltering. Tim narrowed his eyes and finally broke eye contact.

"Be that as it may, she needs to stay here. And YOU need to leave so she can rest and be properly cared for." He said sternly, looking out of the room and waving someone, probably Elli, in.

"Yes Doctor?" Elli asked softly, clearly as uncomfortable with the tension between the two as I was.

"Please escort Gray to the door." He said with a blank expression.

"I'll escort you somewhere…" Gray began.

"Can't he stay?" I blurted out suddenly, and looked down as I fisted the sheet in my hands, all eyes on me. I let out a defeated sigh. "I don't like being here…I never have liked the hospital. Can't…Gray stay with me?" I asked, looking up hopefully at the doctor and his nurse.

**Gray's POV**

I looked at Claire as she looked at Elli and the Doctor pleadingly. How could either of them say no to her? She looked down right pitiful. The only thing she was missing was a pout and she could get her way no problem. Elli seemed moved by her request and engulfed the blond in a hug, patting her head.

"There there Claire. It's alright. I'm going to be here to keep you company." She said softly, and I rolled my eyes at Elli's motherly instincts.

I looked at Tim, who for just a moment looked like he was going to cave. There was just a flicker of sympathy before his face became stern, the line if his lips thinning as he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm sorry but you need completely undisturbed rest." He stated in his professional voice. I rolled my eyes. Sure, like he wasn't going to be peeking his head around the corner every twenty minutes like he did last night.

Claire made a small noise that might have signified a snort or a groan, though with Elli's shoulder obstructing her face I couldn't tell for sure. She finally straightened up and put her chin on Elli's shoulder and met my gaze. She looked towards Tim, who at the moment had his eyes closed and was rubbing his temple in frustration. She looked back at me, her eyes wide and mouthed the words 'help me'.

I looked to Tim and then back to Claire and furrowed my eyebrow. Tim…was a professional. Perhaps Claire did need the rest. But she could get the rest in the comfort of her own house, couldn't she? I looked at her, and she must have sensed me hesitating because she let out a pitiful sigh and pushed her bottom lip out slightly. What was left of my hesitation cracked and I let my shoulders slump, weakly giving her a thumbs up and beginning to rack my brain for what to do.

"Can't she go home if she promises to stay in bed and not do anything?" I asked Tim, scratching the back of my head. Goddess, even for me that was a pretty lame question. Elli jumped up at the sound of my voice, cheerfully grabbing my arm and leading me out of the room. I looked over my shoulder and Claire, who at this point was accepting defeat and bowing her head to face her fate.

"Well we all know how stubborn she is and that she probably wouldn't rest, so why don't you just come back this evening or better yet even tomorrow," Elli rambled on as she opened the door to the clinic. Before I realized it I was outside.

I had just been 'bounced' out the clinic by Elli. How the heck did that happen? I moved away from the clinic door, pacing in front of the supermarket and up towards Ellen's house for Goddess only knows how long, trying to think of a way to get Claire out of the hospital. After a lengthy amount of time, I realized that a little shadow was following and mimicking my bigger one.

My shadow straightened its posture, and so did the little one. I scratched my head as I watched the little one mimic me. I turned around and stared down at Stu who smiled brightly up at me.

"Hey Gray, what are you doing?"

"Umm…thinking," I replied raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well my grandma wants you to come inside and talk to her when I get your attention…so…lets go!" He said enthusiastically and grabbed the sleeve of my jacket in his chubby hand, pulling me into the house quicker than I could form a protest or an excuse.

I sighed as I entered the small cottage, immediately removing my hat, having been whacked enough by my grandfather to know to 'take my hat off in the presence of a lady.' Ellen watched me from her rocker chair, smiling at me when I gave her a nervous grin.

"Yes ma'am Ms. Ellen. You wanted to see me?" I asked, looking down at Stu who had once again started playing the 'lets copy Gray game.'

"I was curious as to why you had been pacing in front of my house for the last hour," she chuckled out, beckoning Stu over. "Fix Gray a glass of tea Dear." Stu pouted but walked to the kitchen. I stood there in awkward silence and she motioned for me to sit. After a few more minutes Stu handed me a glass of ice tea and I let out a sigh.

"To be honest, I was trying to think of how to help Claire…" I said softly. Ellen watched as I gazed at Stu, who honestly wasn't really able to keep any secrets and she cleared her throat.

"Stu, will you please go outside and play, just for a few minutes while Gray and I have a boring grown up talk?" Stu looked at her and then back to me before shrugging and going outside. Obviously not to keen on being involved in or over hearing the boring grownup conversation. Once the door was shut Ellen looked back at me and smiled softly. "Do continue Gray."

"Well…the doctor says that Claire needs to rest, but she seems fine to me. She doesn't want to be in the hospital, and she wanted me to stay with her. The doctor won't let me stay, and Elli basically just pushed me out of the clinic."

"Sounds like she's doing her best to help him…" she muttered out, obviously thinking. She gestured for me to continue and closed her eyes as I did so.

"Claire wants me to help her, but I can't think of anything to do, and to top that off it really bothers me that I even care that it bothers me I can't help." I muttered out, taking a big gulp of my tea.

"So why don't you bust her out of the clinic?" she said, her eyes twinkling as she leaned forward and watched me. I nearly choked on the tea and looked at her wide eyed.

"What?" I asked, disbelief evident in my voice. Ellen reached up, scratching her graying hair under her bonnet and chuckling.

"Of course you very well can't go in there all flames and glory. You need a subtle approach…" she scratched her chin thoughtfully, her grin spreading until her older eyes squinted shut from the smiling wrinkles around them. What in the Harvest Goddess' name was she talking about?

"Ms. Ellen, I don't…" I began but she shushed me.

"You just go to the Supermarket and wait. When you see Elli and Tim running this way, you go to the Clinic and take Claire home. Make sure to take the long way so you don't get caught." She said softly, a somewhat devious laugh leaving her. "Dear Goddess I haven't thought of something like this in years."

"Um….thank you?" I said unsurely, not knowing what exactly I had just gotten myself into. I stood and looked at her, somewhat scared by her new devilish side. I would expect this type of behavior from Kai, Ann, Karen even. But not Ellen. I awkwardly walked to the door and turned back to her. She grinned at me.

"Good luck. Do send the boy in, wont you?" She asked softly, letting out a cough and suddenly looking a heck of a lot weaker than when I came in. I nodded and stepped outside, walking towards the Supermarket as instructed. Stu was peering in the Supermarket window and I tapped him on his shoulder.

"Your grandma wants you," I said softly before entering the store, peering at the window and waiting. Several minutes went by and I saw Stu frantically heading towards the Clinic, calling for Elli. Several more minutes and Stu ran back by, followed closely by Elli, who was dragging an exasperated Tim by his lab coat while carrying his black bag in the other hand.

I stepped out of the Supermarket, ignoring Jeff's curious glances and his constant stomach ache, and sprinted to the clinic, hurrying into Claire' room. She looked up, relieved to see me.

"Get dressed and lets go. I'm busting you out of here," I said hurriedly, looking towards the door afraid that Tim and Elli might return any moment. Claire looked at me then around the room, and panicked.

"I don't see my clothes!" she cried, standing and searching the room in her hospital gown. I let out a groan and took of my jacket, tossing it at her.

"Put that on and hurry up. We haven't got much time. They're going to be back soon," I muttered. She put on my jacket and it covered her backside well enough that she shouldn't be mooning anyone as we escaped.

"Alright…" she whispered, and we both sprinted to the door, peeking out to make sure the coast was clear. I grabbed her around the wrist and looked down, catching her eyes, filled with excitement, relief, and somewhat a bit of delight.

"Alright Claire, on three, we're taking off to Rose Square as fast as we can run." I said, looking back towards the direction of Ellen's house. " one…two…three!" I retched the door open and began to sprint down the walk way.

It was about five steps past the clinic that I realized that if Claire did need rest, she was only going to end up back in the clinic from over exertion. I turned on her and bent down some, letting her run into me as she was looking back to see if anyone had emerged from Ellen's house. My hat fluttered to the ground and I cursed.

"Damn it we don't have time for these things," I muttered, Claire picking up my hat. I looked over her to see Elli and Tim emerging from Ellen's house and let out another choice swear, picking her up. I held one arm under her bottom while the other held her firmly against my upper body. Her arms wrapped around my neck when I turned and she gasped when she saw them too.

"Run Gray run!" she urged into my ear and I took off, running as fast as I could with her extra weight. I heard Tim's protest and Elli's laughter as we sprinted towards the square, opting to go the way by the inn. The whole way I heard Claire's delighted giggle as she cheered me on.

Tim would be expecting me to take Claire home, so he would probably take the shorter way to cut us off at her property. So I would just take her to the inn. By the time we got to the inn my chest was burning with the need for air. Once we were securely inside I leaned against the door with my back, panting heavily, still holding Claire who was breathing hard as well, though more from adrenaline than running like me. Figures I would have to bust her out of the clinic and do all the physical work, such as carrying certain people while running.

"What in the Harvest Goddess's name are you doing boy?" My father asked exasperatedly. Evidently he had been shocked after our immediate arrival and now had found his ability to speak again. I pushed off the wall, still carrying Claire as I approached the counter.

"I just kidnapped Claire from the clinic." I panted out, grinning stupidly at him. "Tim and Elli might come looking for us, if they do, you haven't seen us," I said sternly, and sat Claire on the counter for a moment, still trying to regain my breath.

"Mum's the word Doug. Gray and I are probably wanted fugitives right now." She said quietly, placing her index finger over her lips and shushing him. My father raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"I won't say anything. Now Gray…take her upstairs and give her something to wear. That hospital gown is hideous…and that jacket! Where ever did you get such bad taste in clothing Claire?" He said while holding back a laugh. My father and his cracks at me, his only son. Parents…

"The jacket is actually quite comfy Doug…" she murmured softly. He chuckled and I rolled my eyes, picking Claire up again.

"Hey! What are you doing! I can walk," She protested, slapping my back.

"I don't want to take any chances in having to eat my words about you being fine and having to apologize to the doctor for breaking you out of the clinic. Bed rest is what he said, and you're going to get it," I muttered hotly, climbing the stairs.

"But!"

"Don't make me turn around and carry you back to the clinic Claire. Not after all the trouble it was to bust you out of it," I said as we crested the top of the stairs, automatically going into my room and depositing her on my bed. She let out an oomph and glared up at me.

"You know…you could have put me down a little gentler," she chided and I shrugged.

"I'm a blacksmith Claire. Nothing we do it gentle. If anything you should be happy I didn't knock the wind out of you when I put you down," I teased, walking to my dresser and rummaging trough it. I pulled out one of my t-shirts and a pair of boxers to small that I kept for…whatever the reason, and handed them to her. "There you go. It's not anything special, but it's probably a heap more comfortable and loads less revealing than that hospital gown." I joked half heartedly.

"So…where do I change, huh?" she asked as she took the clothes and raised an eyebrow at me, and I pointed her to the bathroom. She silently walked in and I impatiently waited for her to come out.

Can you get in trouble for kidnapping a willing victim from the hospital? I mean…Tim and Elli were technically holding her hostage. She wanted to leave and they were forcing her to stay. What I did could arguably be something like…an act of mercy, right? Crap, what if it wasn't? What if it was attempted harm on a person's well being?

Claire emerged from the bathroom as I pondered over the possibility of Harris coming to arrest me for kidnapping a hospital patron. She cleared her throat and I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes at her. It was all I could do to keep a straight face.

She looked ridiculous in my over sized shirt. The sleeves hung down well past her elbows and the neck of it was so large that it hung around her left shoulder loosely. The shirt itself was so big on her form that it hung to her knees, covering up the boxer shorts I'd given her to wear.

"Not a word." She muttered, pulling the shirt up her shoulder to cover her exposed bra strap. I gave an innocent look before I decided that she needed to get her rest. At least if Harris did come he would see that I was following the doctor's orders.

"Alright missy, get in that bed and go to sleep," I said sternly and she shot a glare in my general direction. She begrudgingly shuffled to the bed I dumped her on earlier and crawled in it.

"You are so bossy," she muttered under her breath and I pretended like I didn't hear it. I stood there for a moment and shook my head turning the lights out and opening the door to leave. I looked at her over my shoulder and chuckled.

"I'll take you home at about dark. I'll go look in Ann's room for something to…entertain you. I'm sure she has a magazine or something," I said softly, scratching my chin and shrugging. "Just rest for about an hour or so and then I'll send Ann up her to keep you company. That way I don't have to worry about her getting upset at me." I decided, and Claire gave a lazy wave of her hand and I closed the door.

**Claire's POV**

He closed the door behind him and I let out a sigh, closing my eyes in the darkened room. Honestly how did Cliff and Gray, or even Kai wake up on a normal bases? I was one of those bird like people who conked out in a darkened room, and this was a DARKENED room. If I lived here, I would never be able to force myself awake from the lack of sunlight. I rolled over, resting my head on the large fluffy pillow and took a deep breath.

It smelled almost like Gray's jacket. It wasn't a dirty smell, or even an unpleasant one. It was subtle, a hint of some light cologne and a clean smelling soap. It was lacking that smoky smell that he got from the forge. This was probably how he smelt before he went to work.

I blinked into the darkness, another sigh leaving my lips, though this one more tired. So I was stuck in bed all day, but at least I wasn't stuck in the clinic. I had to admit I was happy, ecstatic even, that Gray had rescued me from being there all day. It wasn't necessarily that I was scared of Tim anymore. If anything, since the beginning of the summer he and I had gotten on friendlier terms.

But the fact of the matter remained that I HATED the hospital. The way it looked, smelled, even the way it sounded. I didn't care how nice Tim was or how close we'd gotten since the beach incident. Nothing would change that.

I felt a twinge of guilt, knowing that Elli and Tim were probably out looking for me, determined to bring me back to the clinic. But Goddess I was fine. I could sleep in my own bed if that's what I needed. I didn't need to be in that place, surrounded by the sound of those machines and that sterilized smell. Even being in this room, were three random guys could walk in at any time was more comforting than the clinic. I'd even rather have Kai lying in the next bed over chatting my ear off than having full rest at the clinic.

My last coherent thought was that I wasn't really even that tired, and I probably should be at my farm, helping the sprites take care of my crops and animals. I hadn't hired any sprites to harvest, and I'm sure that the tomatoes and corn were ready again.

"Claire," someone whispered softly and I groaned. "Claire wake up, you've been sleeping like the whole day," the voice said a little bit louder, and a little bit more annoyed. The speaker poked my shoulder and I growled out

"Goddess Ann go away!"

"Claire you need to wake up so Gray can take you home," she stated, pulling the covers off me and turning the overhead light on. I groaned in protest, curling up in a ball to try to maintain the comfortable sleeping temperature in vain.

"Ann…one day you're going to be on the sick side, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make you more miserable," I said as I finally opened one eye and glared at her. She rolled her eyes and waved a pair of her overalls at me.

"Your empty threats don't phase me anymore, missy. Now put this on so you guys can get on your way. Cliff and Gray have to work tomorrow, and Kai is tired of hiding out in the corner of the bar. Rick keeps glaring at him. Gray is tired of hanging out in my room."

I sat up and blinked as she rambled on. I grabbed the overalls and slowly put my legs through them, standing and tucking in Gray's large shirt into them and buckling one strap, too lazy to try to grab the other one.

"Gray said he was going to take me home at dark," I muttered out in response, not comprehending all her words. She walked up to me and clipped the dangling strap and shook her head.

"It is dark Claire. You've been sleeping all day. Gray came up here to bring you some dinner but you didn't wake up. I think you might have threatened him in your violent exhaustion because he refused to come back up here." She snickered, a smirk coming over her face as she tossed her orange braid behind her shoulder.

"What?" I asked softly, not sure whether to believe her or not.

"All I know is he came down stairs muttering to himself about crazed blonds and his shirt was all stretched out. Looks like you might have grabbed it, and roughly." I blushed and bit my lip, looking at the ground.

"I don't remember…" I said softly and Ann shrugged.

"He's a big boy. He'll survive," she said with a smile, putting a brush in my hands. "Maybe next time he'll listen to me when I tell him to let me handle something. He's never had to wake you up when you've fainted in your fields the previous day. Poor guy, he never knew what he had coming." I stuck my tongue out at Ann and brushed my hair. After I was done I pulled the hair out of the brush and wadded it up into a ball.

"Good Goddess Claire, you're going bald," Ann said, her mouth hanging open as she stared at the large sized wad of hair.

"It's stress," I stated, looking sadly at the wad and tossing it into a trash bin.

"Well stop being stressed," Ann stated. I shrugged and ran my fingers through my hair, more of it coming out.

"I have pretty thick hair anyways. It's happened before and I didn't go bald. It just makes for an awkward conversation when someone is around when I brush my hair." I said with a giggle.

"I bet it makes for an awkward conversation with a plumber too," Ann said as she shook her head. "Goddess I can only imagine the shower clogs at your house." This random statement had me laughing and I shook my head.

"That's what wire hangers are for you know?" I joked back and looked down at my bare feet. "I don't suppose you have shoes I can borrow?" Ann tossed me a pair of flip-flops and crossed her arms.

"I expect those back here tomorrow. They're the only pair I have." I slipped them on and saluted her.

"Yes sir, Captain sir!" she glared at me.

"I am not amused, private," she said with a frown, and then giggled herself. We both walked out of the room together, and when we came down the stairs Cliff stood up. I saw Ann stiffen and she walked swiftly towards the bar. I shrugged at his hurt face, and he looked at her for a second before walking slowly up the stairs. I was watching him and didn't see Kai approach me.

"Claire…you're going to be alright aren't you?" he asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I meet his worried brown eyes and smiled softly.

"Yeah… I'm going to be fine. I'm…sorry about what happened Kai…I'm sorry about what I said." I whispered, chewing on the inside of my cheek as I looked away from him.

"No you're not. You're sorry that you got mad, not about what you said. You we're right…we should have told him. It was just…we didn't know how, and…it was complicated." He pinched the bridge on his nose and let out a long drawn out sigh. "Mary is worried sick about you," he whispered and I nodded.

"Tell her…that I'm fine. I'll…come to the library when I can think of a proper apology." I murmured and he leaned in closer to me, a bit of annoyance evident on his face.

"You don't have to apologize. Just come and see her. You're her best friend for Goddess sake." He muttered and I looked away from him.

"That's why I can't just come by. She's my best friend, and…she didn't deserve for me to speak to her like that." I explained, crossing my arms over my chest and sighing. "It wasn't my place to do that. I wasn't the one that you guys hurt." He rolled his eyes at my response.

"Women…you're all so damn stubborn." He mumbled under his breath and his shoulders slumped. Kai's face looked as if he hadn't shaved properly this morning and his eyes had dark circled under them. He looked utterly pitiful.

"You seem tired…" I said softly, patting the top of his head affectionately. After all, Kai was like…a cute, silly, and stupid little puppy. He chuckled at my words and met my eyes with his.

"You have no idea how hard it is to sleep when you think the guy sleeping next to you has an axe under his pillow and he's going to go into a homicidal rage and chop you to bits as soon as you close your eyes." I snorted and brought my hand up to hold the laugh back.

"Well…I don't think Gray would kill you." I said and then smirked up at him. "At least not like that."

"Ha ha it is to laugh…for some reasons your words offer me little comfort." He muttered and shook his head. I rolled my eyes at him and then turned to go to the counter, where Ann seemed to be impatiently waiting and exaggerating her wait by tapping her foot and glaring at me.

"Sleep tight Kai," I called sweetly over my shoulder and he rolled his eyes, heading upstairs after Cliff. They both probably wanted to be in bed and fake being asleep before Gray got up there. I made my way over to Ann who frowned at me.

"Why are you associating with the enemy?"

"Kai isn't the enemy," I muttered, glaring at her. She shrugged and I shook my head. He really wasn't. Kai was just a fool who fell in love with the same girl that Ann's brother liked. Even though I felt for Gray, I couldn't bring myself to be angry at Kai and Mary anymore. I had said what I had to say, and now it was over.

Of course I wasn't going to just be all buddy buddy with Kai after what happened. But I wasn't going to just ignore him either. Kai was my friend, long before Gray and I were on normal speaking terms. And Kai and Gray seemed to be pretty close before. Honestly, Gray needed to make some type of truce before Kai left for the year.

I suddenly was being dragged into the backroom of the inn where Ann slept. I let her lead me and lost one of her flip-flops in her hastiness. I snatched my arm away and went back to get the shoe. Heaven help me if something happened to Ann's only pair of flip-flops. We entered her bedroom and I saw Gray sit up on her bed, looking at me somewhat warily.

"So…Ann says I maybe…attacked you in my sleep?" I asked softly, feeling my face heat in embarrassment.

"Well…tried to hurl me across the room would be more accurate, but fortunately for me you didn't seem to have the strength to do that" he replied, rubbing the back of his neck somewhat nervously.

"As much as I love to see you two stand there in this awkward conversation, I need to get to bed soon, Gray has work tomorrow and I assume Tim might make his random stop within the next hour. I've already had to throw him out of here twice today." Ann muttered and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Tim has come by twice demanding to search the inn for his stolen patient." Ann stressed. She then looked at Gray. "Seeing as how I'm harboring the two desperate desperados, I couldn't have him finding you here. That would make me an accessory or something." She proceeded to ball up her fist and shake it. "So I had to persuade him to leave." I gaped at her, and Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Ann…you didn't threaten the doctor, did you?" I whispered, my hand coming up over my chest. Ann…though she wasn't the most violent girl, could be very scary when pushed in that direction.

"No she didn't," Gray mumbled. "She killed him with kindness when he came."

"How do you know what I did?! You were hiding out back here!" she protested.

"Ann, I'm your big brother. I know everything." He said with a large smile.

"Some big brother you are. Aren't you supposed to be cleaning up the messes I make, hiding me out from crazed people looking for me, and protecting me from the same said crazed people?" She grumbled, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at him, looking more like Gray than I had ever seen her do.

"It's not my fault you never get into any trouble. Dad makes sure to keep you busy so that doesn't happen." He stated, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"One day I'm going to date some creep you hate just for spite Gray. I swear…" Ann huffed out and opened the door to her room. "Out. Both of you. Goodnight Claire. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow." Gray and I left, and she closed the door rather loudly behind us.

"Drama queen," Gray muttered under his breath and I simply shrugged. We walked out into the bar and Doug gave us a weird smile as we left the inn, while Gray just ignored him.

The walk home was in comfortable silence as I tried to think of the best way to thank Gray for helping me out of the clinic. I hated the hospital, always had. And I really really appreciated what he had done. And before we knew it, and before I had a chance to think of anything to say, we were opening the door to my house.

**Gray's POV.**

When we entered the house, a rather pissed off looking doctor stood abruptly, walked over and immediately began examining Claire.

"Tim, really, this isn't necessary. I feel fine," she muttered and he just continued his examination, flashing his penlight in her eyes.

"Claire…" he said sternly as he moved her head to the left and to the right. "You were brought into the clinic unconscious yesterday. Your heart rate was off the charts and your blood pressure was dangerously high. Frankly it doesn't matter how you think you feel to me…." His voice sounded agitated, and I stuck my hands in my pocket, biting my tongue to keep from scolding him for snapping at her. Claire stepped back from Tim and jumped behind me. Tim sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. I personally found her childish behavior amusing.

"I need to examine you to make sure your fine. Plenty of people feel fine and aren't," Tim muttered. She peaked out from behind me and gave him a counter offer.

"Look…why don't you like…let me take a shower first, huh?" she pleaded. "I haven't taken one in two days, and I really would like to take one…" she trailed off and Tim let out an exasperated sigh, while I had to bite back a chuckle.

"Fine, take a shower. Then I'm going to examine you properly, and if you need it I'll drag you back to the clinic kicking and screaming," Tim muttered, meeting my eyes and glaring at me. Claire paled considerably and quickly disappeared into the bathroom. Tim remained silent and waited until we heard the water running through the pipes before unleashing his temper on me, not that I cared. I had been expecting it, I suppose.

"Do you mind telling me exactly _**what the hell were you thinking**_?!"

I raised both of my eyebrows at him, thinking the man may have been taking things a little too overboard. My eyes narrowed on him and I crossed my arms over my chest. Despite him being a doctor, he sure was an idiot when it came to telling what other people obviously wanted.

"_**She **_didn't want to be in the hospital, _**that**_ was quite obvious," I snarled out, feeling my fingernails dig into my palms slightly, a little painful. "_**She**_ is obviously fine, I would think a man of your profession would be able to tell simply by looks but perhaps I was wrong..." My tone was dark, hateful, and spiteful. What did Tim have against me all this time anyways? I wasn't even sure if I deserved it. But it was too late to look back or give a damn now, I didn't respond well to being shouted at. He looked back to the bathroom door and rubbed his temple as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Tell me what exactly you would have done if she had another attack today while you two were where ever you hid out? Do you have any idea what to do if she has another one? _**Do you**_? even though its not a serious as a seizure, the symptoms are the same. She might seem fine, and she might not have wanted to stay, but its hard for me to give her a clean bill of health when I have _**no**_ idea what triggered her attack, thus have no knowledge on _**how**_ to prevent it!" he hissed out angrily. My eyes widened at his words for a moment. What would I have done if Claire had had another attack? I could have...

"I could have taken care of her until she woke up again!" I shouted back, persistent to keep up with an argument as ever, especially since I thought I was in the right. "She hasn't gotten like that since she moved here... I'm sure..." I hesitated. Was it just me or was my voice growing more and more quiet by the second? So much for my persistency. "I'm sure they can't be all that frequent." I bit my bottom lip now, staring distantly over Tim's shoulder and towards the bathroom door. I honestly wouldn't have known what to do. I would have panicked... and that... wouldn't have made Claire any better. Tim stepped closer to me, poking me in the shoulder as he continued.

"Do you have any idea what causes an anxiety attack. _**anxiety**_... we all have it each and every day. So tell me genius, what caused her anxiety attack? I recall that she was yelling about _**you**_ before she passed out. So maybe _**you**_ are the cause of it. _**She**_ has her own problems, and she doesn't need to be concerned with yours. So you got your heartbroken. I don't care. It's no reason to go putting Claire's life in danger!"

My eyes darkened... Claire had wanted to be there for me... she had offered to help me, I couldn't be the reason for her attack, I simply just couldn't... Maybe it would be best if I kept my distance for awhile... and if she doesn't have another I would know it was in fact, me. I shook my head to the thought.

"_**You**_," I now poked him in the chest, slightly harder then I meant but frankly not giving a damn. "Have no idea what Claire and I have been through. _**you**_barely even know Claire, Tim. You don't know me, hell you don't truly know anybody in this town! Do you?! _**Do **__**you**_!!" My voice was now elevating in anger and hate towards this man. Tim had stumbled back slightly from the force of my poke. I was actually quite proud to watch him stagger back to my poke, made me feel overpowering to him, even though he towered over me a good five inches. The obvious height difference made me feel slightly inferior, but I wouldn't show it, not to him. He wasn't worth it.

He clinched his fists at his sides and he glared at me. "Don't you tell me I don't know her. I know...I know more than you think I do. I know that that _**you**_ aren't any good for her. You're going to bring her nothing but pain. _**you**_ will hurt her. It's just the way you are. I will not let you...I refuse to let you." He growled out, and I stared at him with a somewhat bewildered expression.

He thought I would hurt her! I ground my teeth together, resisting the urge to punch him in the face... and hard. Send the doctor to his own hospital and give him a taste of his own damn medicine.

"I'm not any good for her?" I bellowed, sure that Claire may have heard me even over the running water. **"**_**I'm not good for her**_?! And who do _you_ think is? Tell me! _**You**_**?**!" I snorted at the thought. "A man who _**broke**_ into her house and _**waited**_ for her to get home like some _**creep**_!" I hissed,

"For your information, the house was unlocked," he muttered out through gritted teeth, and then crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at me. "I'm here because some idiot took her from my care, and I had to make sure she hadn't over exerted herself, or some one hadn't done anything stupid to harm her health." he leaned his head down, so we were eyelevel as we glared at each other. "Like it or not I'm her doctor. I care about her." He paused for a moment before angrily continuing. "You have no idea how important it is to me that she stay healthy, not that you actions today have helped that _**at all**_**!"**

"_**At least she's happy**_!" I shouted back, throwing my hands over my head and letting out an exasperated sigh. "That's all that really matters! Isn't it? She's healthy and she's happy! I don't even want to think of the _**what if's**_ because they did not happen! I took care of her! I _**am**_ capable of taking care of people, believe it or not. You... you just want to have her close by. I saw you peek in on her several times while I was in the hospital! You don't..." I heaved a giant sigh and then one word from his sentence caught my attention Care. Wait... "What?!" I felt as though I had been struck in the face by a sledge hammer. None of his other words had affected me, in fact they had simple blown right through me. "You... care about her?!" I half shouted. Tim narrowed his eyes more, so they were nearly slits as he nodded his head

"I care about her. I _**love**_ her. I'm in love with her, and have been for a long damn time. And it pisses me off when certain people put the woman I love in any type of danger, hypothetical or realistic." he pointed at me, his finger poking into my shoulder once more. I staggered back slightly, though not from his poke to my shoulder. I wasn't quite sure what had me staggering backwards but when he said he was in love with her I couldn't keep my eyes from widening in shock and maybe in... fear... I didn't want to lose her, she was the last sanity I had left in this cruel and crazy world. "I suggest you back off," he muttered softly, though his face still maintained a rage filled expression.

She had done nothing but taken care of me and I... I showed her grief. I caused her anxiety attack, because of the fact that she had not only her own but my burdens to bare as well. But Claire... she...

"She'll never feel the same." I lifted my head to look at him, a new sort of fire shining in my eyes. "She would never love someone as cold hearted or vindictive or _**manipulative **_ as you. You would just be wasting _**her**_ time!" I hissed, the words just leaving my lips with out a second thought. I smirked at the look on his face, like he had been hit by a high speeding train, like that one train they had in Tokyo I had read about... what was it... the Bullet Train. "And what's more..." I muttered through gritted teeth, my hands clenched into fists and shaking. "You don't deserve a moment of her time. You don't deserve to see her smile or hear her laugh... because when she'd around you... she seems nothing but miserable. Have you ever even realized that? Good luck on catching her heart, because unless you plan on pretending to be someone else, you're going to need a damn lot of it." I finished, a smug feeling of satisfaction washing over me.

Tim shook from pure rage. "It's not like its any of your business you know. In case you haven't noticed we've gotten closer since the beginning of the summer. She'll speak to me in the streets; she's not scared of me. She's scared of the damn clinic!" He muttered darkly, stepping closer to me. "You think I don't deserve any of that? You're the one that has done nothing but be a miserable bastard to her since she came here. I have no idea why she even waists her time with you, other than she feels a certain pity because of what has happened. By the end of the season she will probably have forgotten all about you." he hissed out, his voice barley audible over the running water from the bathroom.

I stayed completely still, planted to my spot as I resisted the urge to snort at his last comment. "Not after I saved her from the hospital." I replied coolly. "Oh... I think she'll remember me a long damn time for that."

I knew I had been rude to her, I knew I had been down right nasty to her, and now that I looked back on it I had no clue why. I guess it was for the fun of things, it helped relieve the stress grandfather put me through daily. But getting along with her relieved it so much better, and actually having a close friendship with her... it was really all I could ask for at this point. I needed her... and maybe one day... she would need me as well... but as of now if I was causing the anxiety attacks... perhaps for her own good, I truly should keep my distance.

I heard the running water stopped and walked briskly over to the bathroom door. I didn't want to leave Claire alone with Tim…but…perhaps I should go home. Tim…though he was being a complete prick to me at the moment, seemed generally concerned about Claire. I'm positive that he wanted to check her over, and ask her what I did to her today. I was also pretty sure, even if we hadn't had just had an argument, he would force me to leave or wait outside.

"Claire," I called through the door. I heard some shuffling and she called back.

"Give me just a few more minutes to get dressed."

Maybe I should just leave... maybe it would be best for Claire if I left. Tim was a doctor; he would make sure she was alright. He said he cared for her... that he... was in love with her and I didn't see a man being in love with a woman, doing anything wrong to her or trying to hurt her. I began to contemplate if I should just shout a goodbye through the door and leave before something got ugly again. Claire didn't need to see Tim and I arguing, she probably already heard some. Really... I just wanted what was best for her. I turned to Tim, my glare still dark and distrusting.

"Will you take good care of her?" I asked quietly, not wanting Claire to hear. Tim sititng at the table, seemingly intently focused on the grain of the wood, shot me a brief dirty look before returning his gaze to the wood.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and my eyes widened. I turned my head slightly to look into Claire's large blue... soft eyes. She looked so thankful and appreciative, but at the moment I didn't feel like I had a reason to deserve that look. That soft smile... What Tim had said would have been true in any case. If something were to happen to her... I wouldn't have been able to help her, I wouldn't have known what to do. She could have been irrevocably harmed and I never would have been able to forgive myself for that. I knew there must have been the same pain I felt in my heart in my eyes in that moment and I pulled away from her grip and found myself staring at the ground, unsure of what to say.

Claire withdrew her hand and brought it to her chest, a slightly hurt expression on her face. She sighed and looked at Tim brooding at the table, then back at me. She twirled a wet strand of hair, not at all happy with what seemed like an intense situation.

"I suppose...you need to get back to the inn?" she asked softly. I slowly nod, refusing to look at her. I refused to look at either of them.

"Yeah, I was just about to head out before you got out of the shower," I replied, my voice low, and probably sounding even lower from the angle of my head.

I didn't want to leave them alone together, in fact I had a strange feeling it would be a very bad idea, but at the same time I couldn't stay. I couldn't stand to be around Claire; this guilt would only fester and possibly triple. If she had another anxiety attack... and I was around I would know it was me. I would know I was the one hurting her, and then I would have to let Tim take her with open arms. That thought alone had my fists clenching. Claire reached out, despite my stepping away from her a moment ago and grabbed my jacket sleeve, a small smile on her face.

"Come on then, I'll walk you out," she said softly, walking forward and pulling me behind her.

I was a little bewildered as she practically dragged me from her house and I nearly stumbled once or twice but managed to catch my balance. She opened the door and pulled me outside, shutting it behind her. Claire leaned against the door, eyes closed and letting out a long sigh. When we had finally made it from the safety of the doctors eyes and onto her steps, I couldn't help but to feel a slight heating in my cheeks as I noticed she was still holding onto my sleeve. I wrote it off as nothing and found my gaze staring passed her shoulder and at her door distantly.

"You shouldn't leave him waiting long; it would be a good idea if you had him examine you..." I muttered quietly. "I know it's something you don't want to do, but it would be best for you. Good night Claire..." At that I tried to pull away, the feeling of just being around her so painful if literally felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing me in the chest. Damn it I had never been good with guilt! Claire's eyes widened and she pulled my sleeve tighter, stepping closer to me as she allowed her free hand to grab the opposite sleeve.

"Hey! Slow down buddy. I have something to say to you," she muttered, shifting her eyes away from me and seeming a little hurt. "What's with you all of a sudden? Did Tim tell you I'm contagious or something?" she joked lightly, but...I didn't have the hint of a smile come up on my face. "Gray...what is it? And don't say nothing because like it or not I know when you're lying," she demanded, her face becoming stern and somewhat mother like. I straightened my posture and turned to look at her, unable to stop the fond smile from creasing my lips as I brought a hand to her shoulder.

"I just really think it would be a good idea for you to be a hundred percent better. I should have never taken you from that hospital... I'm and idiot for doing it," I ended the sentence with gritted teeth and my head pointing towards the ground once more as I resisted the temptation to punch the outside wall to her house. "Don't you understand? I just want to know you're going to be alright!" I was now half shouting at her. "I never want to see you in that hospital like that again! I was completely helpless to do anything for you," my voice was quiet by the end of the sentence, a frown on my face. Claire stared at me, her mouth open slightly and she let my hands move up my arms to my shoulders, shaking me slightly.

"I understand Gray...Goddess no need to shout," she paused and took a deep breath. "You have to understand Gray, that...I don't think you're an idiot. I think you're my hero for taking me from that place..." She bit her bottom lip and looked down, her hands leaving my shoulders to wrap around herself, hugging herself. "Goddess you have no idea what that place does to me. It makes me crazy. I've been in a hospital to much in my life, and it's very stressful for me to be in that situation. If anything, you helped me today Gray. In more ways than you'll ever know."

"Well..." I sighed, scratching the back of my neck with my know freed-from-her-grasp hand. "It shouldn't be so bad now; you're not in the hospital... the doctor... Tim just wants to make sure you're going to remain healthy," It hurt for me to say these words, I didn't want to encourage her to be with Tim but I really didn't see a choice in the matter. As he had said, he was her doctor; he would probably know what was best for her.I didn't even know where to start. "I'm no doctor Claire..." I began my voice dark. "I can't take care of you like he can..." I trailed off and let out a defeated sigh. Claire closed my eyes at my words and gave an empty laugh.

"Seriously Gray...just because he's a doctor, that doesn't mean he's going to know what I need…" she trailed off and looked at me, a soft smile playing on her lips. "Thank you Gray...for being my knight in shining armor today," she smiled and quickly stepped closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. "I owe you a...get out of jail free card or something," she joked, still hugging me.

I slowly brought my arms around her waist and pulled her against me and holding as if it was the last time I would ever hold her and for all I knew it was. I wasn't sure if I would spend much time with her after this day, Tim's words had done their jobs and left their mark on me... burning through me. I would still come and see her, I would have too. I promised her that I would. But I would only come to say hello and see if she was doing alright. She didn't need me around any longer than that anyways. Claire sighed and let me go.

"Goodnight Gray. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She asked, a large grin on her face as she reached up and poked my cheek. "Seriously...don't look like that. You didn't do anything wrong. I was going to leave the clinic one way or another, and you helping me kept me from over exerting myself...I feel better than have for awhile after the rest I was forced to get, and I'm telling you from experience that's what ALL doctors do to me. Make me stay in bed and rest," she let out a sigh and crossed her arms. "So stop looking like someone told you your puppy died, alright?" she muttered, somewhat glaring at me.I forced out a small smile to her words.

"Of course," I couldn't stop myself from reaching forward to stroke her blond hair affectionately. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said, my voice still quiet and somewhat soft. At that I left the farm without taking a second glance back. I knew she would be alright, and I knew that no matter how much I didn't like it, Tim would do what was best for her.

**Tim's POV, right before the argument.**

I glared at the door, sitting on Claire's couch and waiting as patiently as I could for HIM to bring her home. What the hell was he thinking, kidnapping her from the clinic? What if she had another attack or something? He wouldn't have any idea of what to do. Did he care nothing for her physical well being?

I was pretty angry looking when the door opened to reveal the duo. I stood abruptly, walking over and immediately examining Claire.

"Tim, really, this isn't necessary. I feel fine," she muttered and just continued my examination, flashing my penlight in her eyes and making sure all her responses were normal.

"Claire…" I said sternly as I moved her head to the left and to the right. "You were brought into the clinic unconscious yesterday. Your heart rate was off the charts and your blood pressure was dangerously high. Frankly it doesn't matter how you think you feel to me…." I stopped and took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. I didn't want to snap at her like that. But after searching fruitlessly all day for her, I was a little stressed out myself, and needed to see for myself that she was physically healthy. Claire stepped back from me and jumped behind Gray. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "I need to examine you to make sure your fine. Plenty of people feel fine and aren't," I muttered. She peaked out from behind the immobile blacksmith, who seemed to be frozen to the spot, an amused expression on his face.

"Look…why don't you like…let me take a shower first, huh?" she pleaded. "I haven't taken one in two days, and I really would like to take one…" she trailed off and I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, take a shower. Then I'm going to examine you properly, and if you need it I'll drag you back to the clinic kicking and screaming," I muttered, meeting Gray's eyes and glaring at him. Claire paled considerably and quickly disappeared into the bathroom. I waited until I heard the water running through the pipes before unleashing my fury on the blacksmith.

"Do you mind telling me exactly _**what the hell you were thinking**_?!" I bellowed out. Gray raised both of his eyebrows at me, and then his eyes narrowed on me and he crossed his arms over his chest, his trademark stance.

"_**She**_ didn't want to be in the hospital, _**that**_ was quite obvious," he snarled out, feeling "_**She**_ is obviously fine, I would think a man of your profession would be able to tell simply by looks but perhaps I was wrong..." his tone spiteful, but I really didn't care if he was mad or not. I looked back to the bathroom door and rubbed my temple as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Tell me what exactly you would have done if she had another attack today while you two were where ever you hid out? Do you have any idea what to do if she has another one? _**Do you**_? Even though its not a serious as a seizure, the symptoms are the same. She might seem fine, and she might not have wanted to stay, but its hard for me to give her a clean bill of health when I have _**no**_ idea what triggered her attack, thus have no knowledge on _**how**_ to prevent it!" I hissed back, resisting the urge to strangle the idiotic blacksmith. Gray's eyes widened for a moment.

"I could have taken care of her until she woke up again!" he shouted back. I rolled my eyes at his response, feeling my teeth beginning to hurt from gritting them so hard as he continued.

"She hasn't gotten like that since she moved here... I'm sure..." he voice faltered as he paused. "I'm sure they can't be all that frequent..." he looked somewhat distant as he stared over my towards the bathroom door. I stepped closer to him, poking him in the shoulder as I continued, my words still loud and angry.

"Do you have any idea what causes an anxiety attack. _**anxiety**_... we all have it each and every day. So tell me genius, what caused her anxiety attack? I recall that she was yelling about _**you**_ before she passed out. So maybe _**you**_ are the cause of it. _**She**_ has her own problems, and she doesn't need to be concerned with yours. _**So**_ you got your heartbroken. I don't care. Its no reason to go putting Claire's life in danger!" I was being a little dramatic I knew, but I couldn't stop myself as I continued ranting at him, hoping in some way to scare him so he would never do such a stupid thing in the future. Gray's eyes darkened... several emotions filling them, one being remorse.

"_**You**_..." he now poked me in the chest, and I stumbled back slightly from the force of his poke. "Have no idea what Claire and I have been through. _**You**_ barely even know Claire, Tim." I clinched my fists at my side and I felt like he might of well had just punched me. "You don't know me, hell you don't truly know anybody in this town! Do you?! _**Do you**_!!"His voice was now elevating in anger at me. I didn't know Gray, I didn't _**want**_ to know Gray. But I knew Claire, more so than he did.

"Don't you tell me I don't know her. I know...I know more than you think I do. I know that that _**you**_ aren't any good for her. You're going to bring her nothing but pain. _**You**_ will hurt her. It's just the way you are. I will not let you...I refuse to let you." He had no idea how he even felt for her, how much he really cared for her. She deserved better than some idiot who couldn't sift through his own emotions.

"I'm not any good for her?" he bellowed, outraged. "_**I'm not any good for her**_?! And who do _**you**_ think is, tell me?! _**You**_?!" He snorted. "A man who _**broke**_ into her house and _**waited**_ for her to get home like some _**creep**_!" He hissed.

I gritted my teeth at his insults. "For your information, the house was unlocked." I muttered out, and I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring down at him. "I'm here because some idiot took her from my care, and I had to make sure she hadn't over exerted herself, or some one hadn't done anything stupid to harm her health." I leaned my head down, so I was eyelevel with him as we glared at each other. "Like it or not I'm her doctor. I care about her…" and I will not let you get any closer than you already are, whatever the cost. "You have no idea how important it is to me that she stay healthy, not that you actions today have helped that _**at all**_!" I think I actually saw a pulsing vein on his temple explode as he finally lost his temper.

"_**At least she's happy**_!" he shouted back, throwing his hands over his head and letting out an exasperated sigh. "That's all that really matters! Isn't it? She's healthy and she's happy! I don't even want to think of the _**what if's**_ because they did not happen! I took care of her! I AM capable of taking care of people, believe it or not. You... you just want to have her close by. I saw you peek in on her several times while I was in the hospital! You don't..." he heaved a giant sigh and then seemed to catch the gist of what I had said. At least he didn't need a detailed explanation. "What?!" he almost looked liked I'd given him a blow to the head as he half shouted at me. "You... care about her?!" I narrowed my eyes more and I nodded my head. It didn't matter anymore. I was tired of everything...and maybe if he knew he'd back off.

"I care about her. I _**love**_ her. I'm in love with her, and have been for a long damn time. And it pisses me off when certain people put the woman I love in any type of danger, hypothetical or realistic." I pointed at him, my finger poking into his shoulder once more, but very lightly, as if to rub salt in a wound. I knew that what I was saying was bothering him, and I knew why. It wasn't my problem if he was too much of an idiot to realize it. "I suggest you back off," I muttered softly, though my face still maintained my ticked off expression. It was hard to keep a smirk from growing on my face when Gray staggered back slightly, his eyes widening in shock and maybe something else. I reveled in his sudden insecurity.

"She'll never feel the same." He lifted his head to look at me, a new sort of fire shining in them, something that spoke of fact and determination. "She would never love someone as cold hearted or vindictive or _**manipulative**_ as you. You would just be wasting _**her**_ time!" he hissed, and I felt my jaw drop slightly, my eyes widened as his words cut me deeply, leaving me utterly speechless. Gray smirked at the look on my face and continued. "You don't deserve a moment of her time. You don't deserve to see her smile or hear her laugh... because when she's around you... she seems nothing but miserable. Have you ever even realized that? Good luck on catching her heart, because unless you plan on pretending to be someone else, you're going to need a damn lot of it." He finished with a look of satisfaction gracing his features. I shook from pure rage. How dare he say something like that to me. He didn't know anything about me!

"It's not like its any of your business you know. In case you haven't noticed we've gotten closer since the beginning of the summer. She'll speak to me in the streets; she's not scared of me. She's scared of the damn clinic!" I muttered darkly, stepping closer to him. Claire wasn't miserable, she was frightened. "You think I don't deserve any of that? You're the one that has done nothing but be a miserable bastard to her since she came here. I have no idea why she even waists her time with you, other than she feels a certain pity because of what has happened. By the end of the season she will probably have forgotten all about you." I hissed out, my voice barley audible over the running water. Gray stayed completely still, before he retorted.

"Not after I saved her from the hospital. Oh I think she'll remember me a long damn time for that." A contemplative look seemed to come across his face as the water finally cut off, and I broke away from the argument, opting to go sit at the table and wait for Claire to emerge from the bathroom.

I was vaguely aware of Gray and her speaking, and she pulled him to the door and walked outside with him. That guy…he just really rubbed me the wrong way. Someone that out of tune with their emotions didn't deserve a girl like Claire, or anyone else for that matter. If anything, the man should die old and lonely, without the chance to reproduce and be even bitterer than his own grandfather.

I sighed and put my head in my hands, pushing my hair back in frustration. Things weren't looking very good for me. Gray had said some things that…were starting to bother me. Claire…could never love someone like me?

I had found several years back it was a lot easier to be emotionally detached when dealing with patients. There were a few that you just couldn't help, some that you couldn't save. It was easier for me not to get attached, not to form bonds. And yet here I was now, desperate to form a bond with this single woman. I wanted to help her, and I wanted her to help me.

I had never felt like this before, and I had thought I'd been in love. But none before her had made me want to change, to be a better man for them. I didn't even know for sure if Claire would ever think of me the way I did her, and yet I was willing and desperate to change. I wanted to her to want me the same way I wanted her.

Was it wrong for me to want her so bad? This wasn't lust, it wasn't a physical attraction by itself. What I felt for Claire…was a burning need. I wanted to be able to love her freely, both emotionally and physically. I wanted to be able to comfort her when she was upset, and push that damn adorable stray strand of hair that was constantly in her face behind her ear.

I had never understood how one could love someone so much, that they haunted their dreams. Before I saw Gray as a major threat, I had been content to watch her from the sidelines, ever a victim of unrequited love. But now that I could see them growing closer with each day, becoming better friends…Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before one of them realized their true feelings. Whether I liked to admit it or not, Claire had a soft spot for Gray, and vice versa.

I remember being in the library one Wednesday and overhearing a small disagreement between the librarian and the summer traveler. He had called it chemistry. She had called it something silly, like a common destiny. Kai's perception had been the most accurate. Anyone in town could see that the two had a certain chemistry, that sparks flew when they met. Had they not had a disagreement at first sight, they probably would already be a couple.

I scowled at the thought, slamming my hands down on the table angrily. I would not allow this to happen. I wouldn't allow him to take her away from me, not without giving myself the chance I had denied to myself for so long. Somehow I needed to find out how to get closer to her, how to make her seem me the way I saw her. Right out confessing was out of the question. I needed a more subtle approach, but at the same time a quick on. What I had said to the blacksmith had stunned him, and he would probably put a little distance between himself and the blond farmer for a few days. So that's all I really had…a few days to think.

Tomorrow was Wednesday, and I could come over here and stay with Claire all day, helping her out around her farm. Not only would it give me time to spend with her, but my presence would reinforce the insecurity that her health was still fragile in Gray's mind. I didn't particularly like using such underhanded plans, but these were desperate times for me. Desperate measures were called for.

Claire entered the house, looking at me skeptically and crossing her arms after she shut the door. "Just what on Earth did you say to him, Mister," she demanded to know, blowing her bangs from her face and continued to give me a glare.

"I..." I looked at her, raising an eyebrow. I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to tell her the truth, to tell her I shouted at her friend. I sighed and slowly stood, raising to my full height. "I simply told him it was foolish for him to take you from the clinic. Whether you thought you were fine or not is not relevant to your actual health..." I finished, then I muttered almost inaudibly "You had me worried..." I trailed off as I frowned at her. Claire rolled her eyes at me, but the last part of my sentence had her biting her lip.

"I'm sorry to have worried you. But Gray was very adamant about me resting, if that makes you feel any better. He forced me to stay in bed all day, just like you and Elli would have." she said softly, and came more into the living area, looking curiously up at me. "Please don't be angry at him. I asked him to help me out of there. He was trying to help me," she said quietly, turning to look at the closed door, somewhat sympathetically before finishing. "It's my fault. I would have left anyway. I'm sure you know that about me by know." She frowned at me and I took in a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair for a moment, gripping at the edges in slight frustration. Such a stubborn woman... but I loved her all the much for it.

"I understand." I said slowly, not making a move to move closer or further from her. I just stood on the spot, as if my feet were rooted to the ground. "I'm sorry, I don't like you feeling like I'm detaining you in the clinic." I muttered. Who ever heard of someone busting someone out of a clinic anyways? It was the most ridiculous thing. "I just want you to stay healthy." I concluded, a small frown gracing my features as Claire finally nodded and smiled softly at me.

"and so I do I appear healthy to you, doctor? I feel better than I have in awhile. Honestly...no one has to worry about me. It was just an anxiety attack. I used to have them all the time. It's not serious." She took a deep breath and came closer to me as she continued. "I know you're concerned, and it's your job, but we both know that it's a mental response to stress, and there is nothing you can do to prevent it," she finished softly, her soft blue eyes meeting my onyx ones. I sighed once more, staring down at her.

"I can try to keep you away from the cause of your stress." I said slowly, each word thought out before it left my lips. "And if not that then I can try to help you work through it. I would try everything in my power to keep you safe and healthy." I stopped there, scratching my chin in thought as I racked my brain for knowledge on the subject. "And an anxiety attack is nothing light Claire, even if you used to have them all the time... Long term anxiety can up the risk of a heart attack..." My face became pained at the very thought and I had to resist the urge to grab her arm. "There are a lot of ways to help prevent anxiety attacks. Next time try breathing into a paper bag. You can always talk to me about it too. Therapy... is a very good form of relieving anxiety." My eyes softened as I finished. I couldn't believe that this was what this woman reduced me to. Claire shook her head at my words, and took a deep breath.

"I'm not naturally a stressful person Tim. I don't like talking about my problems. I've tried that before and it really didn't help. I understand your concerns, but...I don't think I'll be having a heart attack anytime soon, and for the most part of the time, I'm pretty stress free. Just...I got very upset when I went to the library yesterday. It was no one's fault but mine. I know the symptoms, and precautions to take, I just didn't do it...I was too upset to think straight," she frowned and her shoulders slumped. "Can I offer you something to drink?" She asked softly, taking on her role as hostess. I smiled weakly at her, the thought of her waiting on me causing my cheeks to heat in the slightest.

"No... I'm fine Claire, but... thank you." Really I felt like I was the one that should be offering to help her. "I'm sorry... I make you uncomfortable, don't I?" I tilted my head to the side slightly, Gray's words still lingering around in my brain. "Is it because I'm a doctor... or is it something else?" Claire stopped, her eyes widening as she turned to look at me.

"Well...no you as a person don't make me uncomfortable..." She began and took a deep breath. "And...you as a doctor doesn't either...at least not as much as you used to." She bit her lip, wringing her hands together. "Honestly Tim...Its more the hospital that makes me uncomfortable. I just...hate the place," she finished with a frown and took a deep breath and tried to smile at me. "I've...been in them a lot for my age...and...I just don't like them at all. That's why I didn't want to stay..." she trailed off and I thought it over for a moment.

"Of course..." I nodded slowly, taking a step towards her and reaching an arm out to muse her hair softly. "Gray had just made it seem like you didn't like me..." I trailed off... removing my hand from her hair and letting it drop back to my side. "It's nice to know that I don't. Because I honestly..." I looked away and sighed once more, place my hand on my face and running it up through my hair once more. I was so close to just taking her face softly in my hands and drawing it closer to my own that it almost physically scared me. I had never felt this deeply for anyone in my entire life... so the thought that she was comfortable around me... it soothed me.

Claire coughed slightly and said very meekly "I think...I have had moments when I didn't care much for your professional behavior...such as...keeping me in the clinic against my will. I'm sure...Gray has heard me call you a few choice words over the time I've been in Mineral Town." She continued nervously, an embarrassed blush crossing her face. "Of course...that's nothing to do with you being you as a person...though...I've wanted to maul the doctor part of you several times…" she was rambling at this point and I shook my head.

"Claire!!" I said her name both loudly and sternly, before a grin crossed my face."Shut up..." I said more softly, my gaze on her somewhat affectionate as I reached forward to cup her cheek softly, but withdrew my hand it the last moment. She wouldn't want me to touch her like that. We weren't that close. "You're a very special person to me... and I'm sorry for trying to keep you in the clinic..." I trailed off, my thoughts running to how cute she looked when she blushed. It was almost too much for one to bear.

Claire seemed to look at me curiously for a second, and stepped closer to me, standing on tiptoe and looking up at me, her hands behind her back as she rocked on the balls of her feet. She seemed to be thinking something over and her expression seemed somewhat wounded as she spoke.

"It's not polite to tell a lady to shut up sir," she teased softly.

"My apologies..." I replied in an equally teasing tone, knowing this game all too well. It was something one did when one decided they wanted to try and flirt with another. Of course…I don't think that's truly what Claire was doing. But she was demonstrating that she was comfortable enough with me to tease me. "I did not know I was in the presence of a lady," I smirked down at her, finally unable to resist the temptation of bringing my thumb to brush a stray lock of hair from hair cheek to behind her ear. Once the strand was placed securely behind her ear I quickly withdrew my hand and rubbed it over the back of my head sheepishly.

Claire seemed taken aback briefly, but she quickly feigned offense, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest, looking away. The gesture caused her hair to fly over her shoulder and I could make out her reddening cheeks, no doubt from my affectionate gesture. "And I see no gentleman before me," she responded in a somewhat hurt tone.

"Touché," I responded, a smile lingering over my lips. I already felt like I could be a better person just from being around her. And though the difference in my personality slightly scared me, it brought a certain excitement inside of me at the same time. Goddess I wanted this woman.

Claire looked up at my face, her expression changing into one of wonder, as if she'd seen something for the first time. She seemed lost in thought as she reached up absentmindedly and pushed some of my bangs back, something that I found sent a shiver down my spine.

"You know. You're very handsome when you smile. You should do it more often, you might be surprised how many girls you attract." she murmured softly, her eyes becoming somewhat distant as she lost herself in thought again. My cheeks began to heat to her gesture and words and I found myself grabbing for her hand when it went to drop back to her side. I felt the need to lighten the situation, the feeling that she would become embarrassed when she came back to her senses completely knowing at me.I smirked slightly as I spoke.

"But smiling actually involved moving… facial muscles," I raised an eyebrow at her and teasingly pinched her palm before releasing her han.d "I find the stoic expression is the easiest to keep," I chuckled, though the smile still lingered on my face. But if she liked it, I would definitely smile more. Claire put a finger on her chin thoughtfully and shrugged at my response.

"You do realize it takes more muscles to frown than to smile. common knowledge..." she trailed off and she used her hands to poke my cheeks, forcing me to smile and she let out a giggle.

"And it definitely suits you better," she trailed off and let her arms drop to her sides. "Alright doctor...what do I have to do to prove to you I'm healthy as an ox, and just as stubborn," She muttered, her tone somewhat annoyed. I raised an eyebrow curiously down at her.

"Well..." I began, scratching the back of my neck while I thought over an answer. She honestly seemed fine to me physically. "You seem fine..." I responded slowly, my eyes searching her body before they snapped back up to her face. "But if you need anything, you can call me Claire. You don't have to come to the clinic... I'll come here. Anytime... any day. Understood?" I poked her side at the last word softly, and was startled by her reaction. Claire jumped at the contact, a squeal leaving her lips as she backed out of my range of reach, her eyes wide.

"Good Goddess, don't do that!" She cried, glaring at me. "I understand what you said...but...no touchy the sides Tim," she muttered, flushing in embarrassment. At her words it dawned on me, she was ticklish. I felt relief flood through me and gave her a slight pout.

"Alright, alright..." I didn't want to do anything to destroy this small bud of a relationship I had established with her. "No touchy the sides..." I responded fondly. Claire rolled her eyes at my pout, reaching up and patting my head.

"Aw, there there. Poor Timmy got his poor feelers hurt by mean old Claire. I'm sorry." she said in a soft baby voice, and then giggled slightly. She looked as if even she couldn't believe how playful she was being with me. I liked it. After Gray's comments earlier, the fact that she saw me as someone she could tease like this was reassuring.

"Don't worry... Timmy knows how to handle the bullies," I said back, my thoughts going to the blacksmith momentarily. I mused to hair again, before my expression changed to an amused glance. "Don't have too much fun picking at me." I said, the same amusement on my face evident in my voice. Claire seemed to think over my words and shook her head.

"Alright…well Doctor Tim, it's getting late, and I have a long day tomorrow," she said, and looked away from me, a small blush tinting her cheeks again.

"I'll come and help you tomorrow. I'm off anyway, and this way I can make sure your doing alright." I stated softly, grabbing my white coat and stepping towards the door. Claire rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"If that's what it takes to prove to you I'm alright, then so be it," she grumbled and I let out a small chuckle, opening the door and stepping outside.

"Good night, Claire. I'll see you tomorrow," I said and she waved a hand at me.

"yeah yeah, geez. You worry too much. See you then," she replied and gave me a reassuring smile. And with that I closed the door and began my walk home. I had some thinking to do after all, and despite all the ground I felt I had just gained, one phrase kept repeating itself in my head, Gray's rough voice beating at my subconscious.

_Unless you plan on pretending to be someone else…_

* * *

**So...yeah. This is what I came up with. I hope you at least got a giggle or something out of it, and please let me know what you thought. Thanks so much**

**Jean/ Jeannie-chan/Val**


	21. Leprechuans or Elves?

**BlueCupcakes- Lol. You don't like Tim at all do you? Well….I'm glad you liked it and liked the Graire interaction. Thanks for being the first reviewer xD**

**Song of Sorrow- Sorry about the mistakes. I try to find them, but eventually the words just blur together, I give up and post. I'll try to put more Graire moments in there :D**

**DoubleKK- I'm sorry you hate Tim…and I'm sorry that I made him taller than Gray by like…4 inches xD but Gray is muscular and hawt, and Tim is all…lanky o-o so that should make up for it …**

**Libra1- Well I'm glad to know that someone finds my writing that good xD (flattered) Wrenches come up, otherwise…the story ends. Don't worry though, things will work out for…someone**

**B4k4 ch4n- you might not feel as bad for Tim as you think, o-o. You might actually think…he deserves his fate, so to speak xD Thanks, and yes, don't underestimate the elderly.**

**Shadowtiger21- Doctor isn't an ass, that for sure. I hope that…I'm doing the doctor justice, though fans may not like me at some point. But have no fear, everyone in this story will get redeemed and not be miserable for the rest of their lives.**

**Prologue- Jen, you rawk. Love you and hope the ending of this chapter is good enough for you.**

**Artistic18- No it wasn't my intention, but its okay. Maybe he will get redeemed in your eyes, maybe he wont. But don't fret, all is going according to the master plan. Gray isn't going to get all depressed, just be more of a worry wart.**

**Fighting dreamer 13- Thanks, maybe this chapter isn't as dramatic? Lol. **

**SunshineGirlx3- I'm glad you liked him. I was trying to do that with him, make him likable, but the way I have his character makes it so hard. He's such a stick in the mud its hard to write him –sweatdrop-**

**Ultra Drama Queen- Thanks. Your review made me laugh…because for some reason I felt like…when I was reading over the fic, I could hear your comments :P**

**HmGirly12- Well this is 17 pages chapter, and Tim will be happy. Thanks a billion for your help, and I will PM you probably tomorrow.**

**Laughing It Off- Well…unfortunately the triangle is Tim/Claire/Gray…but…maybe you wont despise him so much this chapter? Don't worry to much. Everything works out ;D**

**Werewolf559- lol. Yes. Longest chapter ever. Tim shall make his move soon, and then…we can both find out Gray's reaction ;P**

**Carynne Bloodmoon- lol. Your review was funny, and Claire will be with –smudge-**

**Winterrosa- thanks for the review. I think it might have gotten cut off, but thanks anyways.**

**Kiminochi- Thanks. Evidently we have a review war going on where half of you like Tim and the other half hate his guts and want him to jump off a cliff…lol.**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own HM or Ouran, or anything copyright protected.**

* * *

**Tim's POV**

I awoke in the early morning hours, roughly about dawn. Of course I hadn't slept very much, and what little I did get had been uncomfortable. It's hard to get a good nights rest when you fall asleep in an odd position at your desk, passed out on some documents. I sat up, and felt something slightly heavy pulling at my cheek, and realized that the notebook I'd fallen asleep on was stuck to my cheek. I blinked and shook my head softly so it fell back to the desk with a plop. I tenderly ran my fingers over the indentions in my skin from the unforgiving spiral that my cheek had decided to rest on.

I stood up slowly, my back popping and protesting the movement, and I carefully began to stretch, trying to soothe the muscles in my neck and back. I then quietly went upstairs, so not to wake Elli at this 'uncivilized hour' as she called the early morning. I went into my room and grabbed my toiletries and then proceeded to the bathroom to wash up. If only I could wash away my worries as easily as the germs and dirt.

I had no luck in formulating a plan on wining the farmer's heart, or simply protecting it from the blacksmith apprentice. Had I acted a few weeks sooner, I could have simply caused a fight in between them and that would have been it. But everyone in town had been talking about how close they had gotten since his fall out with the librarian.

How long would it take for him to realize he was in love with her? Days, weeks, seasons, years? I hoped that he would never discover his feelings, but with their inevitable growing relationship, it was bound to be discovered. Stubborn or stupid, I didn't know what it was that kept him oblivious to her, to what he felt. But perhaps I could see it because I loved her too. And that was probably why I could see her feelings to.

Claire's feelings weren't as intense as Gray's, more than likely a small attraction to him. But they had the potential to grow into something greater and stronger, especially now that they were getting so close. The lack of arguments impregnating the air around the town justified this. Small looks in her part were giving away her growing feelings for the blacksmith. She showed emotions to him that she didn't to anyone else. Despite how much they had been through, how long they had been 'enemies', there was a strong bond of trust-a since of emotional intimacy so to speak. Trauma has often been said to bond people. I had unfortunately found that the more emotional the trauma is, the deeper the bond.

She trusted him more than anyone else, for whatever the reason. And no matter what progress I made, unless I could either break that trust, or gain a more powerful trust myself, I was destined to fail in my endeavor to woo her.

I allowed the hot water to fall over my head, drenching my ebony hair and letting the sopping wet mess fall into my face. My thoughts drifted from my seemingly helpless situation. There had to be something I could do. I could…try to not be so reserved. Try to let lose. I had found last night it wasn't so hard to do when I was around Claire by ourselves. So perhaps I could gain more ground today.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist, going about my morning routine as usual. I combed my hair, shaved and washed my face, then proceeded to comb my hair again. I applied my anti-presperant and walked to my room, looking through my closet of perfectly pressed clothes to find something suitable to wear for manual labor. I decided on a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. I grabbed an under shirt from its proper drawer along with a pair of white socks and a pair of gray boxer briefs.

I dressed somewhat slower than usual, my thoughts running in several directions. The doctor side of me was telling myself to apply some sunscreen to my arms that rarely saw the outside of my doctor coat. There was also that part of me telling me to make sure that Claire and myself both remained hydrated and that she didn't over work or strain herself. Another part of my mind, evidently fueled by testosterone and jealousy was hashing over all of the 'manly' things I could do to impress her. Perhaps showing off my strength?

I snickered at the thought. Though I was by no means puny, I was… never a muscle head. I was a healthy weight, and I had a healthy body tone. I was by no means ripped or bulging in the muscle department. But I could…definitely open any jars that she might need my assistance with.

"Goddess Tim, you're a doctor. Think like it. I don't think she's going to be impressed with the natural ability all men have to open jars," I muttered to myself, not believing the juvenile mind set that part of my mind was in. This wasn't a high school party, and I wasn't trying to show out for some cheer leader who was being pursued by the quarter back. This was the real world, and I was pursuing a woman who was unattached relationship wise. I had no need to out do Gray. The 'manly part of my brain seemed to rejoin my intelligent side, though leaving this thought lingering as I continued to get ready.

_Your right…it's much easier to play on someone else's weaknesses than to display your attributes. When you emphasize another's flaws, your qualities stick out on their own._

**Claire's POV**

I had just walked outside when Tim rounded the corner, carrying a large bag as he entered the fence surrounding my property. I rolled my eyes, and glared out over the fields, examining what needed to be harvested, what needed to be cut, and what needed to be watered. Nothing besides a few stray weeds needed to be cut. I didn't like working with my sickle, but I also didn't like pulling weeds up by hand. All of my crops needed to be watered, and the tomatoes and corn needed to be harvested. But I was looking at my pride and joy, the several dozen or so plump, luscious pineapples that my farm had produced.

"Good morning Claire, how are you doing today?" I looked at Tim skeptically then back out to my fields. Timid and Chef were feeding the animals today, and due to yesterdays activities, I never did get around to hiring Aqua to come back and water the plants.

"Well, other than having a lot of work today, and the heat being sweltering so early in the day, I'm just peachy," I said with a smirk, pulling my hair up and into a ponytail as I let out an exaggerated sigh. "A farmer's work is never done."

"Well…you get to take a break in the winter season," he commented and I shot him a glare.

"If by a break you mean working in the mines and gathering ores to make money to feed my animals, and going about the forest looking for lumber to get my buildings extended or repaired. It might be less actual farming, but ranching is never broken from…" I muttered, shaking my head. I didn't particularly like it when people made it sound like my job was easy.

I hardly ever got any leisure time, and I didn't have a day off like everyone else in town. The only people in this place that worked as hard as I did everyday were Saibara and Gray. They were both at the forge, even on their day off. Granted they didn't take any orders, but they were there, slaving away in that heat.

"My apologies Claire. I didn't mean to offend you," Tim said quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets and avoiding eye contact. It made me feel like I had just kicked a puppy.

"Don't sulk. I'm sorry I snapped at you…its just frustrating." I said somewhat apologetically, though it may be coming out sounding cynical. "I just get tired of hearing people…talk about my job like its something easy to do. I don't have a day off, and if I'm in town, I'm running errands. The only time I ever took to myself was going to the library, and I usually only get to do that in the winter…" I trailed off and shook my head.

The harvest sprites were a blessing, and a big help. They freed up my time to do other things, like foraging or socializing. But I didn't want to take advantage of them. I hadn't used them all that much this summer, and maybe that was a contributing factor to my stress. I felt…emotionally drained, and it was just…exhausting.

"Claire!" I snapped my head to the entrance of my farm, seeing Kai running at me. I let out an oomph when I was engulfed in a back popping bear hug. "Oh my Goddess I'm glad you're alright! I was so worried about you when Tim said you had gone missing!" He continued to hug me, lifting me off the ground and rocking me back and forth.

I closed my eyes at his over acting, as if he didn't see me last night. Obviously he couldn't admit he knew about where I was at, seeing as Tim was staring at us, his eyes wide and his jaw slack. Yes…just stand there Doctor. Being jumped on and encased in an air constricting hug wasn't bad for me.

"Kai! AIR!" I wheezed and he let me go. I hit the ground, stumbling a bit and then pushing him back. "You idiot! Don't do that," I hissed, glaring at him as he continued to grin at me stupidly.

"Ah but Claire, I was worried about you." He began but I felt a slight tap on my leg and looked down. Chef was standing there, smiling up at me.

"Excuse me, budum. I'm here to begin work budum," he said cheerfully and I smiled down at him. Kai however gaped down at him, his eyes growing larger and larger.

"Good Goddess it's a leprechaun!" he shouted, pulling me roughly behind him. Tim had jumped towards us as well, and together they formed a two man wall in front me. I rolled my eyes.

"T-that's preposterous! Leprechauns wear green! He's obviously in red…so…he's an elf or something," he muttered, glaring down at the confused looking sprite.

"So get technical…you're a doctor, tell me I'm hallucinating!" Kai growled, making a shooing gesture at Chef.

"We can't both be having the same hallucination," Tim hissed back, making the same gesture.

"M-m-ms. C-c-claire, I'm here too budum," came a meek little voice and the two grown men jumped back some more, eyes widened.

"Goddess there's another one!" Kai shouted, turning to guard the other side of me, thus making me the center of an idiot sandwich.

"Okay Kai, that one's a leprechaun," Tim said quietly, both of them slowly stepping back, forcing me to go along as they slowly headed to my house. Kai left the back of me and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"What are you three doing?" came a gruff voice from the fence line, and I turned to see Gray watching from the entrance, obviously on his way to work when he saw what was going on.

"Got you, you evil little leprechauns!" Kai's voice shouted as he slammed my harvesting basket down on them and sat on it. I stomped over to him, and heard Gray's shuffling steps behind me.

"They're not evil leprechauns," I scolded, trying to push Kai's heavy form off the basket in vain.

"See! I told you! Elves," Tim said triumphantly. I heard Gray snicker behind me.

"They're not elves," he chuckled, a smirk growing on his face. "They're ankle biters" he stated softly.

"Gray," I muttered rolling my eyes. He took on a serious expression, using his hands to elaborate his statement.

"Seriously…they like, wait for you to be off guard, and they attack you. There are seven of them, and when they all attack you, this one in yellow will grab you leg, and bite your ankle. Look, I have scars," he pulled up his pants leg and rolled down his sock, showing the tiny scar he bared from his encounter with them. Tim and Kai seemed to be in idiotic aw.

"They're not ankle biters!" I shouted, bopping the brim of Gray's hat down so it covered his face. "They're not leprechauns," I emphasized, poking Kai in the shoulder. Tim was looking smug so I just crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "AND they are certainly not elves." I saw a sparkling in front of me and smiled when they two sprites appeared, Timid hiding behind Chef.

"We're Harvest Sprites, budum" he stated and then they both began to walk to the barn. I waited for them to get into the barn before returning my gaze to the two shocked men, and the one who seemed to be enjoying their discomfort.

Kai regained his composure and looked from the barn, to the basket he was sitting at several times before standing, and timidly lifting the basket. He tossed it over him, looking at the bare spot on the ground.

"H-how did they do that?" he mumbled, poking the ground as if a hole might appear.

"Gray! Get your tail over here!" Saibara shouted from the entrance of the shop, and Gray begrudgingly went over to the forge, leaving me with the two men. I sighed and shook my head at Kai. I already knew he wasn't the brightest crayon on the box, but Tim was supposed to be an intelligent man. Of course that might be why he was so…shocked about the existence of mythical beings.

"Alright…Tim is here because he wants to make sure I don't ever work myself. Kai…why the hell are you here?" I muttered, shaking my head at him. I didn't need Kai here scaring off the only good reliable help I had. Or trying to trap them in baskets.

"Umm…I came to…uh…" he seemed to have forgotten but the realization dawned on me. I felt a grin growing on my face as I turned, hurrying over to the ripe pineapples and examining, pulling off the best two I could find and returning to the widely grinning Kai.

"I know why you're here. Here's the first one of the first harvest, and here's another for your birthday," I giggled and rubbed his head, making his bandana askew. I shook my head as he stared longingly at the two pineapples in his arms.

"Alright Kai, I have work to do, so unless you're going to help, I suggest you take your beloved fruit and leave." I teased and Kai smiled widely at me, giving me a wink as he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, love. Till the next harvest," he said suavely and nearly skipped out of the farm, pineapples in hand. I couldn't stop the amused smile from growing on my face as I turned back to the fields.

"You… like Kai?" Tim stated quietly and I blanched, an embarrassed blush coming across my face.

"I do not," I muttered and Tim looked at me, somewhat sadly and I took a deep breath. "I have a soft spot for Kai. He's a great guy, he can be funny, and he can be charming…but…" I smiled softly, gazing at Kai's form in the distant. "He reminds me of all the goofy parts of someone I knew once."

"So you like him?" Tim asked again, and I shook my head.

"Not like that. Trust me…that type of guy isn't the type of guy for me." I said quietly, grabbing the basket Kai had tossed to the side. I began to pick the pineapples, and Tim came up next to me, helping.

"So…what type of guy would be the guy for you?" he asked as he placed a pineapple into the basket and reached for another one. His question caught me off guard, even though I knew I'd set myself up for it with my comment about Kai. I shrugged as I continued to harvest the cash crop of the summer.

"I suppose that…if I were to be even looking for a guy," I began softly, my motions becoming slower as I thought it over. "I would want someone quiet, someone who was a lot of fun to be with, even if we didn't always get along. A guy…who deep down, though he might not seem like it, is selfless. Who put my needs above there's, even if…I might hate them for it." Tim remained silent as we moved from the pineapples to the shipping bin. He dumped the basket for me and we moved to the corn.

"Is that all?" he asked, a teasing smile on his face. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, and saw him just…looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders again, and carried the half filled basket to the waterwheel to turn it into chicken feed. He stayed where he was at and I returned so we could finish harvesting the corn.

"I would want them to be terribly charming as well, though not in the generic way like Kai…" I finally said, an amused smile on my face. "I mean…I want them to be charming without realizing it, in a way that's genuine…and not an act, you know?"

"I think I understand what you're implying," Tim said with a small smile, and leaned forward, ruffling my sticky bangs. "You want someone who's real…not some illusion." I stared at him for a moment before nodding, a large grin on my face.

"Yes, I guess that is what I'm trying to say," I agreed, both of us placing an ear of corn into the basket at the same time, our hands touching. Tim stiffened and I brought my hand back quickly. "Sorry…" I muttered, a blush crossing both of our faces.

For the rest of the morning, we worked in somewhat silence, asides from his occasional question about how I was feeling, and his insistence that I let him know immediately if I felt any fatigue. Tim…was trying very hard to help me, though at some points this morning he had been more of an inconvenience to me. First he had watered the plants to much, then to little…and after several attempts at showing him how the soil should look properly watered, he had gotten the hang of it.

For a moment, he almost looked like a little kid, his proud smile at his accomplishment flashing at me every time I gave an approving smile on his work. Tim…wasn't so bad of a guy once you got him out of that clinic and he shed off his outer doctor. He was somewhat…likeable.

"So…you have the doctor doing all your chores?" came a familiar voice from behind me. I nodded my head, a large grin on my lips.

"Well…he seems to be having fun, so why not let him?" I replied softly, and turned to look at Gray. He shrugged and continued to watch Tim, who was oblivious to his presence at the moment.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, looking at me worriedly.

"Fine," I said softly, twirling a strand of my hair.

"Then why is he still here?" he muttered, obviously thinking I was lying to him to save face.

"He volunteered to be here Gray. I don't need him around. He's just wanting to make sure I don't over work today," I explained, feeling somewhat defensive.

"Whatever," he grunted and turned to the house. I rolled my eyes at his behavior. Suddenly a loud gurgling sound came from my stomach, and I flushed when Gray stopped, turning on me with a shocked gaze. "Was that…your stomach?"

"umm…yeah. I'm a little hungry. I haven't had lunch yet…" I said softly, my ears heating in embarrassment. Gray chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll make you a sandwich then," he said and went to my house. He opened the door and I snickered when Cassie jumped up on him, placing her paws on his chest and licking his face. "Gross!"

"Aw, Cassie loves you Gray," I giggled and heard Tim approaching us from. Evidently, so did Cassie. Her hair stood on end and she landed back on the ground, taking a few steps in front of Gray and I, barring her teeth and growling at Tim. He froze in his tracks and I watched my dog wide eyed.

She…had never done this before. She had chased people that came into my yard playfully, but she had never gotten so aggressive. Gray was watching her somewhat…passively, his eyes mostly on Tim.

"Cassie," I said sternly, not sure what to think of her. I went to step in front of her and she moved blocking me. My eyes widened and I steeped back, closer to Gray. Cassie bowed up more, her warning growls turning into threatening barks and snarls. She looked like she was about to tear him to pieces. Gray opened the door to my house again, making a clucking sound with his tongue.

"Cassie-sue, come on," he said firmly, and the dog looked at us, then back to Tim, and begrudgingly moved back towards the house, but not before snapping in Tim's direction one more time. Gray entered the house and Cassie followed him inside and he shut the door quickly. I heard her scratching at the door and barking, what she did when she wanted to come inside at night.

"I'm so sorry Tim," I said, approaching the shaken man. He shook his head and smiled weakly at me.

"It's nothing that can be helped. I've never been much of a dog person anyway," he said quietly, clearly shaken by my dog's display of aggression.

"I'm still sorry. She's never acted like that to anyone before…" I trailed off when Tim stepped forward, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Really, Claire. It's fine…she just doesn't know me, I guess. I'm going to head back to the clinic now. It's getting late and I'm getting hungry. I'll see you later?"

I nodded slowly and walked with him to the exit of the farm, feeling uneasy with the recent event.

"You…were a big help today Tim. Thank you, for coming here and helping. You went…above and beyond the call of duty." I said softly, offering him a genuine smile. He seemed to have it mirrored on his face as he placed his hand on my head, ruffling my bangs again.

"It was my pleasure. Remember to let me know if you need anything…" he said softly, and picked up his bag. He waved at me over his shoulder and left my farm, leaving me to stare after him.

**Gray's POV**

I smiled down at Cassie, who was sitting in front of the door, looking at it and waiting for Claire to come in. She had quieted down and I brought some ham from the fridge, feeding it to her as I rubbed up and down her back.

"Good girl," I said softly, petting her head and letting out a relieved sigh. "It's good to know you're here to protect her from him," I muttered, my tone changing and the dog immediately began to growl at the door. I patted her head and she licked my hand in response, her tail wagging happily.

I suppose its true what they say, animals can sense evil.

It had made me somewhat…happy to know that Claire's dog despised Tim, just as much, if not more than me. I hadn't thought the dog liked me at first, being chased up a tree. But I just saw firsthand that she had simply been playing with Cliff and I. Claire came into the house, and glared down at the large dog angrily.

"Bad girl!" she scolded, and the dog tucked its tail between its legs, cowering down. I narrowed my eyes at Claire.

"Claire, she was protecting you. You shouldn't scold her for that," I said, handing her the sandwich I had made her. "She's trying to protect you because she cares about you. You wouldn't yell at her for her loving you, would you?" I asked teasingly, and the dog sat next to me, head resting against my leg.

"She could have attacked him or something, Gray. Look at her, she's a big dog. She could seriously do some damage," she said softly, biting into her sandwich, a worried look coming over her features.

I wonder if I could…tie some raw steaks to his arms and legs and just send Cassie after him. Hell…I'd even cook those steaks a little bit. I coughed and cleared my throat, trying to not think of stupid immature, but oh so funny ways to pick at Tim.

"Animals have a sixth sense about people Claire. And they pick up on the feelings of people they feel close to. She might…have been picking up on your dislike for him." Cassie took that moment to lick my dangling hand and I patted her head again. Perhaps it was my feelings she had picked up on.

"Maybe…" Claire muttered, taking another big bite of her sandwich. "ou eem toe be in grewd mood," she said as she chewed her food.

"You went to charm school and they never taught you to swallow your food before you speak?" I asked, a small chuckle escaping me. She glared at me and swallowed her food.

"They did. I just don't care to listen. But…you do seem to be in a good mood today," she pointed out, a small smile lingering on her lips. She looked so cute with her loose pony tail and her tendrils of hair falling around to frame her face. I felt my ears redden and pulled my hat down.

"Well…seeing the good doctor and the part time village idiot freaking out over the ankle biters started my day off pretty good…" even if I hated Tim, and Kai was a backstabbing backstabber, watching them freak out about the sprites had been funny. I looked at Claire when she let out a yawn, yesterday's events raining down upon me. I was the cause of her anxiety attack.

"You're tired…I should go," I muttered, my mood obviously changing.

"What, Gray?" she asked, somewhat confused.

"I shouldn't be around you," I said softly, heading to the door. She stood abruptly and followed me.

"Hold on a second Gray. What the hell is your hurry all of a sudden?" she said grabbing my arm and pulling me back to her.

"I'm not good for your physical health," I muttered, reaching for the door.

"What?" she exclaimed loudly, blocking the door with her body. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. "Explain miner boy," she demanded. I took a deep breath.

"I caused your anxiety attack," I stated, looking at the floor apologetically. I expected her to agree with me, I expected her to yell at me.

WHACK!

I saw my hat flutter to the floor and brought a hand up to my head, rubbing it tenderly. Claire was rubbing her hand the same way, glaring at me.

"What the hell are you talking about? Goddess you must have the hardest head on the planet," she muttered out, shaking her hand slightly.

"I…caused," I stopped when she shot me that look that said 'shut it before I get physical on you again.'

"Years of holding in emotions, suffering through traumatic experiences and letting them all fester and bubble up caused my anxiety attack, not you, or anyone else." She hissed out, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But…"

"Listen Gray," she said quietly, rubbing her temples. "I started having attacks like that when I was…16 or 17. I had them pretty frequently, and I've learned the symptoms, and I know how to avoid them. But when I felt them coming on the other day, I didn't try to stop it." She let her arms drop to her sides and let out a sigh.

"Kai said you were yelling about me," I stated firmly, my own arms crossing stubbornly over my chest. She rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like blabber mouth.

"Look…I started yelling at all of them over you, yes. I'll admit that. But…half way through…" she trailed off, her face looking somewhat pained as her clinched fist came up to her chest.

"What?" I asked her softly, wanting to physically comfort her in some way, but having already been whacked once, decided against it.

"It wasn't about you, it was about me…and what I wanted to say when people were blaming me. The things they were saying about you weren't terrible, they weren't. But…when people said those things about me, to me…well, that's when…" she tugged her sleeves down unconsciously and a shimmer of understanding washed over me.

"I see…" I murmured softly, placing a hand on top of her head, smiling gently down at her. "You…were thinking about before when you had the attack?" I asked, simply for clarification. Though the fact that…it wasn't me had made me feel so much better, like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. Claire nodded and looked at the floor, her voice soft as she spoke.

"Tim said it was you, didn't he?" I could feel the anger rising in her voice. I grimaced and rubbed the back of my head.

"Well…not in so many words. He said…that he didn't know what caused it. But …I suppose he implied it. But I really don't care what Tim says," I muttered, turning away from her and hiding my embarrassed blush. I truly was an idiot, just like she had said over and over again since I met her.

"Circumstances point to you Gray…but trust me. It wasn't you. I didn't even know you when I started having these attacks. It's just something that happens to me when I can't take the emotional stress anymore. It's not life threatening, at least not at this age."

I stood there for a moment, an awkward silence building. Claire took a step towards me, away from the door. She pulled her lose pony tail down and fixed it back up again, most of the wild stray strands back in their proper place.

"Well…you seem tired anyways, so I'll be going," I said suddenly, the urge to get away from this growing feeling of uncertainty overwhelming.

"Not so fast…" she muttered out, looking at me with a hint of annoyance. "I need to talk to you," she finished softly, somewhat apprehensively.

"About?" I muttered, not liking the conversation already.

"Kai," she stated, eyes meeting mine and holding my gaze with and intense stare.

"I've got nothing to say to or about that two-faced backstabbing pirate," I growled out, my temper flaring to unimaginable heights. She visibly cringed, but remained standing firmly in her spot.

"Look…as much as I know you don't want to…and you don't have to do it…but I suggest…you and Kai make amends by the time he leaves," she said softly, turning her head to the side.

"No way in hell," I hissed, my arms crossing over my chest defensively.

"Now Gray, don't go all emo caveman on me," she muttered, shaking her head. "Like it or not, he was your friend," she began.

"WAS being the key word there brat," I grunted, frankly not liking this conversation at all.

"and he's not really that bad of a guy. It's not like you and Mary were together and he stole her away…" I lowered my arms, my fist clinching at my side.

"I don't know how it works with women, but there is an unspoken rule between men stating that if you're friends, you don't go after your friend's girl." I stated solemnly, and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Mary wasn't your girl Gray. She was your crush, and I smell a loop hole there. I know from being surrounded my guys my entire life, that there is no unspoken rule on crushes," she shot back, and I felt my face falter.

"Y-yes there is!" I protested.

"I don't believe there is. There IS a sense of honor to not go after your friends crush, but as long as they are not an item, I'm pretty sure that there is no golden manly rule," she muttered and I glared at her.

"Why is it so important to you that I get along with Kai?" I hissed out, venom dripping in my tone.

"I just…you might feel differently before next summer. Do you really want to lose a friendship…over something that…wasn't real?" She asked softly, her face turning down and I froze. She looked…on the verge of tears.

I was ticked off at her for bringing this up, and angry at her persistency to try to make what Kai had done so bad. It was wrong. There was a sense of honor as she had stated, and… I shook my head and dragged my hand down my face irritably. Goddess, please grant me patience to not snap at this woman today.

"It doesn't matter…does it? Kai…hasn't tried to approach me about it anyways. Frankly I think I'm better off without the idiot bothering me all summer," I muttered, and Claire backed up a step.

"You know…just because Kai did what he did, because he fell in love with her, it doesn't make him the bad guy. Even if he hadn't, Mary still wouldn't care for you the way you do for her," she said softly, and I felt my temper shoot upwards.

"Who the hell are you to make such decisions? You have no idea," I growled out, approaching her in two short strides. She lifted her head, glaring straight ahead and into my chest. I was breathing hard, my shoulders rising and falling as I tried to control myself, to fight my temper back down. "You have no idea what would have happened." I spat out, glaring down at her.

"I know…that Mary is my best friend. And she told me that she could never see you the way you see her, even if Kai hadn't come along," she said quietly, almost emotionlessly. Then the damn woman side stepped and walked around me.

"I…she…he..." I grasped desperately for a word besides a pronoun, and found my vocabulary desperately lacking anything else.

"I'm sorry Gray…you…you can leave now if you want," she mumbled out, sitting down on her couch. I stood there for a few moments before snatching the door open, slamming it behind me.

I stormed home, muttering to myself about Kai and Mary, and that infuriating blond brat the whole way. She had a way with her actions that actually made ME feel guilty about not making amends with Kai. He was the one that should trying to be making amends with me, if anything. AND I was pretty sure that I wasn't willing to forgive him, not just yet. My thoughts and muttering were interrupted when I bumped into something in the middle of the path. The impact cause me to stumble back a bit and I looked to see Rick staggering back twice the distance I had.

"S-sorry," I muttered, pulling my hat lower over my face and then squatting to help him pick up the groceries and other items he had been carrying. Rick straightened his glasses and began gathering the scattered items as well.

"It's alright…" he said with a sigh, and then cleared his throat. "I couldn't help but over hear…you talking to yourself. You know…if there is anyone in Mineral Town you can talk to about Kai, it's me," he stated, looking at me expectantly. When the items were gathered I took a deep breath, the silence finally getting to me.

"Claire," I growled jerking my head in the direction of her farm, "thinks I should try to make amends with Kai before the summer is over," I finished the sentence by rolling my eyes.

"Well…it doesn't surprise me. She has a hard time staying mad at Kai as it is. He's like kryptonite to her or something," Rick muttered, and placed the bags on the fence. He removed his glasses and began cleaning them as he continued. "Though I can understand why, a year is a long time to hold a grudge against a friend."

"I know that of all people, you aren't telling me to make up with Kai," I muttered out, leaning against the fence rail tiredly.

"Not at all. I wish everyone in the village would shun him so he wouldn't come back. Then we don't have to worry about him eventually taking anyone away," he said matter of factly. I felt my body stiffen at the words. I hadn't even considered that. If Kai and Mary stayed together, he would take her away from here.

"Well then…why does it matter if I make amends or not?" I finally muttered. Rick returned his glasses to his face, his green eyes magnified by the thick rims.

"Well…Claire's just weird like that. She always wants to make amends to anyone she disagrees with," he said with a shrug. I snorted in response.

"You do realize that Claire and I have fought on a near daily bases for nearly a year, don't you?" Rick chuckled at me and then gazed in the direction of her farm.

"When you're neighbors with someone like Claire, you can learn a lot from observing them. Claire isn't as tough as she likes everyone to think," he said quietly, and I nodded my head slightly. It was the truth. "She's more emotional than she lets on too. My guess…is from something that happened before. She…doesn't want to stay mad at anyone, because she might not get the chance to apologize. You remember in the inn, her talking about that guy…the one that Kai reminds her of?"

"Tamaki…" I stated softly, putting my hands in my pockets and letting out a sigh.

"Yeah…well she said it herself. She never got to make up with him." He rested his hands on the railing and slumped. "You know…I don't think it's a good thing. She gives in to easily when it comes to the people she cares about. She's given into Popuri's childish demands on several occasions, and every time Popuri was wrong." I closed my eyes and took in his words.

"Do you think I should make amends with Kai?" I asked quietly. Rick stood up, placing a hand on my shoulder as he looked at me.

"If Kai dies before the next time he comes back, would you feel bad about it?" he asked.

"Well of course I would," I muttered, knowing that my answer…answered his question.

"Well I think that's what Claire is getting at. Unless…you're going to hate him forever, you should go ahead and bury the hatchet, you know?" I glared at him and took a deep breath.

"You know…it really sucks when your big brother wisdom kicks in," I muttered out, my shoulders slumping in defeat.

"I'm sure that you have it too, and one day, when we all least expect it, you will deliver your words of wisdom upon some poor soul who won't take you seriously until it's too late, and then you will truly know the woes of the big brother wisdom." He said, a large grin on his face as he gathered his bags and laughed at me.

"Later Rick," I muttered, continuing on my way to the inn.

"One day Gray, you'll see!" Rick called over his shoulder as he headed into his house.

I thought over Rick's advice, and Claire's words on the walk to the inn, and let out an agitated when I made it inside. I immediately walked up to the bar, and plopped down on a stool. A few seconds later a mug of grape juice was placed in front of me, and Ann's face was right next to mine.

"Want to tell me why my big brother looks like someone told him he had to eat a plate full of old nasty fruitcake? Especially when he was looking like he had a decent day for the last several days." She asked, making herself comfortable on the stool next to me.

"I imagine it has something to do with recent events in his life, don't you Ann? Things he probably doesn't want to talk about," Dad said quietly, drying a glass with his dish towel.

"Dad's right Ann, I don't want to talk about it," I muttered out, but she reached forward, turning my hat so it was on my head backwards.

"It has to do with Claire," she stated solemnly. I let out an irritable sigh.

"Does not," I muttered, taking a sip of my juice.

"Does too," she sing sang back.

"Does not," I grunted, clinching my mug a little tighter.

"Alright Gray, this is how it works. You deny there's something wrong and I pester you for a few hours until you break down and tell me," she said calmly, leaning one elbow on the counter and resting her head on her hand. "So instead of wasting a few hours of our lives doing this dance, why don't you just go ahead and spill?" She finished with a beaming smile and tossed her braid over her shoulder. I glared at her, the urge to toss my drink in her face overwhelming.

"She has a point Gray. Either way you'll end up telling her. She has to much of your mother in her to just let things be," Dad said with a small chuckle, leaning on the counter as well, curiosity getting the better of him. "So, as Ann said, spill."

I looked back and forth between the two for a few moments, tempted to go up to my room and lock myself in there all night. But I knew Ann would beat on the door till I let her in.

"Claire thinks I should make up with Kai before he leaves," I muttered out, suddenly wishing this juice was something a lot stronger and of the alcoholic beverage.

"What? How could she think that? Goddess I knew when she let him talk to her last night something was going on," Ann muttered out, shaking her fist as she ranted on. She stopped suddenly, her eyes taking on an angry glare. "Did you bring my flip-flops back like I asked?" I gulped and slowly shook my head.

"S-sorry. I forgot," I stammered out, though I didn't see why Ann couldn't just go get them herself. I didn't want to carry Ann's smelly flip-flops back to the inn.

"I'm going to make a plate of food for Claire, you are going to take it to her, and you will bring back my shoes," she hissed out, disappearing to the back. I looked at Dad and narrowed my eyes.

"And you worry about me finding a wife? You'll be lucky if you can get Ann a boyfriend, let alone a potential husband." My father stood there for a second, a stricken look coming over his face.

"I'll never have grandchildren," he muttered before walking away as well, off to mourn the loss of said hypothetical grandchildren.

So once again I was opening Claire's front door, be it quietly and entering her house without permission. I could see her on the couch, in the same position I had left her over an hour ago. I sat the plate on the table and looked around, spotting the prized flip-flops by the door. Claire hadn't said anything to me, and I was getting tired of the silent treatment, so I walked around to the other side of the couch to talk to her, but froze.

Claire was asleep. She was sitting up on the couch, her legs folded next her, and Cassie was stretched across the couch, her head resting in Claire's lap. Cassie's large brown eyes watched me and she wagged her tail softly, not moving to wake her mistress. Claire's head was propped up by her arm, a position I'm sure wasn't doing her neck or her wrist any favors. I gestured 'come here' to Cassie, and the dog slowly stood, and immediately walked to the door to outside.

I let the dog out, and walked back towards the couch, tossing my hat on the table as I went to try to wake the blond. I couldn't bring myself to do it though. She looked so damn…peaceful. And she probably needed the sleep. She worked hard, and…well she had a long day yesterday…and after trying to wake her up yesterday, I was a little scared to do it. She might castrate me unintentionally or something.

I sighed and pushed my bangs out of my eyes, gripping my hair a little in frustration. What the hell should I do? Leave her there so she can have terrible neck cramps when she woke up? But if I tried to wake her up, she might possibly maim me. I looked from the sleeping woman to the bed in the corner of the small house, and then back.

After much debating and inner turmoil, I walked up to her, bending down and wrapping one arm around her shoulders and sliding the other one under her legs, then easily picked her up. Several soft strides across the room, she stirred and I stopped, praying that she didn't wake up, or if she did that I wouldn't have any physical scars from her reaction. A few seconds passed and I chanced a glance down at her.

Claire had moved slightly, her face turned towards me, head resting against my chest. I took relieved and much needed breath, and continued to the bed, pulling back the covers and placing her on it as gently as I could. I covered her up and then quietly went back to the kitchen, placing the plate inside the fridge and writing her a note.

_Hey Brat,_

_Ann sent some food for you. I put it in the fridge. I took her flip-flops and let your dog outside. Sorry about earlier…and…I'll say something before the season is out. Just...please don't push the issue, alright? Anyway…I'll talk to you tomorrow. _

_Gray_

I folded the note up and placed it on her night stand. I then grabbed my hat and the prized flip-flops, and once again went home. Hopefully for the final time today.

* * *

So...let me know what you liked, hated, or would like to see next. I can't beleive I actually updated again before the month was out xD

love,

Jean


	22. Tim Makes His First Move

**Alright everyone. I updated, and hopefully I'll be able to update again soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, but between homework, the bad weather from the outer bans of Hurricane Gustav, and my new addiction to the frustrating IOH using the stylus to move only game --, I'm a little strapped for time. I'll try to keep updates every two to three weeks, and I'll probably update MFC before this next update. Maybe not, depends on my mood. Hope it was somewhat worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HM or OHSHC**

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I awoke to a tapping sound, and blinked wearily at my alarm clock. It read 6:30 in bright red numbers. I sat up, the blankets pooling around my waist. I was still on yesterdays clothes, and I stood up, my back popping as I muttered to myself about having to wash the sheets now. The tapping sound was getting louder, somewhat more frantic and I was able to comprehend that it was indeed someone…who may or may not be killed upon my answering the door.

"This had better be damn important," I growled out, snatching the door open and seeing a white lab coat, the wearer having his back to me and was seemingly defending himself from something. I made out a playful bark and yanked Tim inside by his coat. "Go home Cassie!" I shouted, and my dog slinked away, tail between her legs to her dog house.

"I don't think…she was trying to hurt me…but…but I didn't want to take any chances…"he said somewhat embarrassed, and I tiredly focused on the stick he had in his hand.

"That is Cassie's fetching stick," I yawned out, shaking my head.

"Well…that would explain why she kept trying to take it from me," he muttered, offering me the stick and I took it from him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Tell me…why you are here so early?" I asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Well…to tell you the truth I had something to ask you," he began, his face heating and he pushed his hair back nervously. "The umm…fireworks festival is in a few days…and I was wondering if…you would want to go with me…like…a date. And maybe…go to the inn for dinner afterwards…if you…want…" he trailed off there, and met my gaze. I stood there for a few moments, eyes widened and mouth slightly open. I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"Well… this…is kind of sudden Tim. I mean…I don't date and…" I began, and saw the disappointed expression cross his face. "How about…you give me some time to think about it? I'll…give you an answer this afternoon?" I asked softly, refusing to look at him. I just…didn't date. I didn't want to get attached to any guys. They brought nothing but grief anyways.

"A-alright then. I'll be…at the clinic. I'll se you later," he said curtly and left rather quickly. I'm sure…it took a lot of courage to do what he just did, and I let out a long sigh.

"Crap…" I muttered, burying my face in my hand and shaking me head. I didn't want to deal with this. I didn't want to feel bad for turning him down. But…but I didn't want a relationship with someone right now. I mused over the problem for a few minutes before a note in Gray's chicken scratch handwriting caught my eye. I read it and smiled, just as my stomach let out a rather large growl. I found said plate in the fridge and heated it up, happily eating the food Ann had sent.

"Maybe…I should talk to Gray about it…" I whispered and then laughed at my suggestion. Gray…well I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to him about it, but it wasn't like he was just boiling over with relationship advice. But he did tell me I could talk to him about things…of course it was in a moment of weakness…Maybe Kai…oh hell no! That would be even worse.

But maybe Mary could help me. I'd go see her before I went to the clinic. Hopefully… things could go back to normal between us. As a matter of fact…I'd be there as soon as the library opened. Hopefully Kai wouldn't be around. Goddess knows I didn't need him…planning my wedding or something.

After I finished eating I went outside and watered my crops. It was a time consuming task, but fortunately nothing needed to be harvested today. Timid and Chef were already here and taking care of my animals, and I made sure to give them some honey to show my appreciation.

I approached to library apprehensively, and when I finally gathered enough courage to open the door, Mary was sitting at her desk. She looked up and seemed surprised that it was me.

"umm…hey Mary…how are you?" I said quietly, grimacing at my lame attempt at conversation.

"Claire…" she murmured and stood up, nearly jumping over her desk and hurling herself at me. I giggled and hugged her back, somewhat hesitantly. It wasn't like Mary to get so emotional. I took a moment to look around the library, noting that…a lot of books seemed out of place.

"I'm alright Mary…" I finally said and shook my head. "And I'm sorry about what happened the other day…" Mary stepped back and glared at me.

"It's fine. Claire…you're my best friend, and I know when you saying something that pertains to me and when your not. What you said to Kai and I, it was true. We should have been more honest about it." I didn't deny that's what they should have done, I just nodded my head.

"It wasn't my place to say those things to you guys…" Mary grabbed my wrist and led me to the couch and sat down with me.

"I'm glad you did. Because…right now Gray needs a friend like you to get him through this, you know? I…I just thought that my constant rejections would make him lose hope." She said sadly, taking off her glasses and cleaning them.

"He's much too stubborn for that, Mares, you should know that as well as anybody," I joked weakly, shaking my head.

"The only people I think Gray acts stubborn towards are you and his grandfather," she said with a soft giggle. She returned her glasses to her face and turned her head to the side. "What's wrong Claire?"

"Nothing really…" I whispered, twirling a strand of hair around my finger. Mary shook her head at my answer.

"I know that look Claire, and that's the 'I really have something I want to talk about but I don't know how to bring it up' look," she said and patted my shoulder encouragingly. The door to the library opened and Mary smiled widely at Kai when he came in. I watched their body language, and narrowed my eyes. I wonder why I didn't realize that they felt this way for each other sooner.

"Am I…interrupting something?" he asked warily and gestured to the door. "I…can always come back later," he offered and Mary shook her head.

"No stay…Claire needs advice, and maybe you can help," she stated and I gawked at her. Looks like I would be getting Kai's opinion anyways. I just hoped that he wouldn't start planning my wedding or something idiotic like that when he found out what happened. "Now Claire, tell us what's wrong." I hesitated before finally spilling the summary.

"Tim asked me to the fireworks festival…and dinner afterwards…and he called it a…date" I whispered softly, biting my bottom lip.

"Is that all?" Mary said with a small smirk. She must have picked that trait up from Gray, because for a split second I forgot who I was talking to.

"What do you mean 'Is that all'? Isn't that enough?! I don't…I don't date people Mary," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest and feeling my cheeks heat from the embarrassed blush crossing over my face.

"So you told him no," she stated and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she examined me.

"I tried…but then he got this look on his face that made me feel guilty…so I told him I would think about it and give him an answer this afternoon," I grumbled out, kicking the rug in front of the couch in my frustration.

"So…then you're considering his proposal?" Wait? What?

"He didn't propose to me!!" I shouted out in protest, my heart rate shooting up and my face turning red enough to do a great impression of a tomato. Kai had surprisingly been quiet and I looked at him, a ragged breath leaving my lips as I shook my head.

"I didn't mean that…" Mary said as she fell into a fit of giggles. "I meant that you're considering his proposition of a date," she said, clarifying her question.

"No, yes…maybe…ah I don't know!" I exclaimed, burying my face in my hands and letting out a frustrated growl. I felt my heart slow down from the shock Mary's using the word proposal had sent through me as Kai's response reached my ears.

"I don't think you should go with him." He stated flatly, sitting on the opposite side of me and crossing his arms over his chest in Gray-like fashion. Goddess that man was rubbing of on everybody.

"Oh, and do tell why not?" Mary scoffed, raising an eyebrow and looking at Kai over her glasses. And though it really didn't matter, I was curious as to why Kai would look so stubborn over something that really had nothing to do with him at all.

"Tim likes her a lot. And if she goes out with him out of pity she's just leading him on…" he stopped there and gave Mary a meaningful glare. A glare that stated to me that…they were up to something that my going out with Tim might mess up.

"What are you two up to?"

"We're not up to anything. I'm just stating the facts. I don't think Tim deserves you either…but…it's ultimately your decision," Kai muttered out, refusing to look at me or Mary at this point.

"Why is it that you sound somewhat jealous over Claire's potential date?" Mary asked softly, looking hurt, though I could see the faint smile on her lips.

"I'm not! It's like…Claire is like my sister, and I'm just very over protective and…" he began, slightly panicked as he leaned over me and he placed his large tan hands on Mary's shoulders, shaking her slightly before pausing "…and you're teasing me again…" he trailed off with somewhat of a relieved, if not slightly agitated sigh. "Goddess Mary you are getting entirely to convincing," he muttered, releasing her and crossing his arms over his chest as he pouted slightly.

"Well I've learned from the best, haven't I honey?" she asked with a soft giggle, hugging me around the shoulders. I shook my head as Kai just glared at us, trying to keep his amusement in check.

"What? You're not going to glomp us and be overdramatic?" I asked, somewhat shocked that he was remaining so calm.

"I'm trying to cut back on the melodramatics, thank you," he said flatly, refusing to look at us. I gave Mary a questioning look and she shrugged her shoulders.

"He's been like this for a few weeks now. I think when I told him he was too immature sometimes it hurt his ego," she said quietly, and leaned over, grabbing Kai's nose. "So…since he's trying to be more grown up, I'm trying to be more playful. Though…" she looked around the somewhat strewn library, a disappointed sigh leaving her lips. "My work appears to be suffering. I apologize for the appearance of the library Claire."

I stood up and shook my head, an amused grin on my face. "Well maybe Kai will actually help clean it up for a change, instead of making it worse." I glanced down at my watch and bit back a curse, not wanting to get chided by Mary for letting it out. "Well…I have to go, I'm late," I muttered out, heading to the door. "I'll se you guys later."

"Come back anytime!" they both called loudly as the door shut behind me. Such a…interesting situation they had. Very…intriguing.

**Gray's P.O.V**

I stood outside of Claire's house, shaking my head and glaring out across the fields. Where the hell was she at? The last time I'd arrived here and waited for her like this that idiot Kai had came to tell me she was in the clinic. I frowned at the thought and tugged at my khaki jacket, the sweltering summer heat getting to me. The wind just did blow in my direction, a hint of an impending summer shower on it. I hoped it wasn't a thunderstorm. Claire didn't need the extra stress.

"Gray, oh goddess I hope you haven't been waiting long…" came a woman's voice from behind me, and I rolled my eyes. I looked at my watch and shrugged.

"It's only 1:30. Where have you been?" I asked curiously. Claire had never…not been here when she was expecting me. Except for that one day.

"I was at the library…" she murmured and unlocked her house. I dropped the line of questions I had right then and there, not wanting to speak about what she had been doing. I followed her inside and she fixed two glasses of ice tea. I smiled when she offered me one, and saw her eyes flicker to the note on the table.

"I see you got my note," I muttered, feeling suddenly…defensive about it.

"I did. Gray…" she looked at me, and gave me a large smile, and genuine smile that reached her eyes. Both of my eyebrows raised in surprise. She had never smiled at me…looked at me like this before. "Thank you…for thinking about it." She said and walked past my stunned form.

Claire had smiled….really smiled. I felt my cheeks flush and pulled my hat down to cover my face. I didn't even want to think about how she looked when she smiled.

_She looked cute…_

No! She most certainly did not!

_Umm…look, I'm your subconscious, and I know when you think some girl looks cute, and that was about a nine on the zero to ten scale. _

I don't think she's cute!

_Keep telling yourself that dude. I know the truth. You can't hide it from me._

"Gray…can I talk to you?" she asked, plopping down on the couch, looking somewhat miserable.

"Umm…yeah… I guess. What's wrong?" I asked as I approached the couch,

"Well…I have a problem, and since it seems I'm basically taking a poll about it, I wanted your input," she said, somewhat….apprehensively. She leaned forward, arms crossed and resting on her legs as well.

"Alright…" I sat down on the couch sitting next to her and leaning forward, resting my elbows on my legs and looked at her seriously. "What's up?" She took a few minutes to gather her thoughts, absentmindedly twirling that one stray lock of hair that seemed to always be out of place.

"Do you think I should date?" the question came out softly, and I blanched slightly.

_Hell no…_the voice in my head muttered, somewhat ticked off.

"Date who?" I asked, a nervous laugh leaving me as I looked away from her awkwardly.

"Does it matter?" I just looked at her blankly.

_Yeah. It matters a lot._ I scowled at the tone the thought echoed in, and shook my head,

"Just anybody…I guess. Hypothetically, do you think I should date a guy?" she asked, getting somewhat aggravated with my reaction to her question. It wasn't that I couldn't see Claire dating anyone, but the idea itself just…irked me.

"Well…I guess it depends on…who the guy is and how they treat you," I began quietly.

_No it doesn't. Claire isn't allowed to date anyone!_

"Do you have any one in mind?"

Though there were really only…a hand full of people that she could possibly be talking about. Tim was the first that came to mind, but I knew she wasn't really comfortable around him, so I crossed him off. Single men in this town around her age we're somewhat hard to come by. Harris would be second on that list, and he seemed like the best option. I highly doubted she was interested in dating Won, or Zack…Carter perhaps. So the only real option left was Gotz, and he seemed the least likely of all the candidates.

"No…not really. I mean…I just haven't dated in a long time…but I guess I do get lonely, you know?"

_Tell her you'll keep her company!_

"Yeah…I guess I understand. But…you have friends. So you're not totally alone, right?"

"I guess not…but… sometimes I just…wonder if I'm going to end up old and alone with twenty cats," she muttered dejectedly and shook her head, and pout coming over her face. "I don't want to be the old crazy cat lady…" she said softly, and I couldn't help but shake my head at her.

"You wont end up the old crazy cat lady Claire…I would never let you get that many cats. You'd have…five cats tops," I joked and she let out a small giggle, shaking her head.

"I would hoard my precious kitties away from you, you cat hater." She said back, her pout turning into a smirk.

"I'm not a cat hater; I just think five cats are enough for anyone. You need to keep in mind that you can't have more than you're able to take care of, you know. Now…goldfish on the other hand, you can have as many of them in a tank as you want."

"You can't hug a goldfish Gray," she deadpanned.

"Well…no. but…they're nice to look at," I muttered, and shook my head. "Maybe six cats…"

"So generous of you," she scoffed and hit my shoulder playfully. I chuckled and shook my head again, pushing her back slightly.

"You…you're something else woman…I'll give you that," I laughed out and relaxed against the couch, for the first time in a few weeks…just…content. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. She was staring at me somewhat… amusingly. "What?"

"I haven't heard you laugh in awhile," she stated with a shrug, relaxing into the couch cushions as well. "You should laugh more often. You actually seem like a person and not robo-cop."

I raised an eyebrow at her, somewhat offended. "I'm…going to take that as a compliment," I finally said, rolling my eyes at her when she grinned.

"It was meant as a compliment Gray. Not everything I say to you is insulting," she muttered out, shaking her head and letting out a sigh. I closed my eyes, and decided to give the best advice I could think of to give. I placed my large hand on top of her head, feeling her soft blond hair beneath it as I tasseled it gently.

"Claire…no one can answer that question but you. You're the one that has to live with your decisions…no one else. You need to decide on what is best for you, and not worry about other people's opinions. If you're not happy with the way things are right now, maybe you should do something to change them. I don't mean something drastic mind you…baby steps would probably be the best." I finished and opened my eyes, looking at her as she absorbed my words. She let out another sigh and stood up.

"I guess I should go face the music then…" She walked to the door, looking over her shoulder. "You know the way out when you're ready. If you're not here when I get back…I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a small smile, and the opened the door. Facing away from me, she let her shoulders slump slightly. "Thanks Gray…that's the most…intelligent thing I've eve heard you say. I appreciate it," she said then quickly left, the door closing behind her.

"No problem…" I muttered, a frown creasing my lips as I looked at the closed door.

_Yeah…I just hope it doesn't come back to bite me in the ass later…_

**Tim's P.O.V.**

I anxiously looked up when I heard the bells above the clinic door chime, biting my bottom lip in anticipation. My heart rate sped up when a familiar head of blond hair rounded the corner into my office, and I quickly began straightening papers and folders.

"Oh…good afternoon Claire," I began cheerfully but stopped when I saw her scowl.

"Alright Tim…" Claire began, arms crossed over her chest as she glare at me somewhat menacingly. I let out a rejected sigh, already knowing the answer. "I'll go to the festival, and ONE diner with you. One! This is…a one time thing, and I don't want you to get your hopes up, because it might be the only time this ever happens. I'm being a straight up with you as I can be."

"Umm…okay." I murmured, somewhat taken aback. I had been expecting a rejection… not a somewhat positive answer.

"I want you to understand that this doesn't mean we are a couple, and it doesn't mean that I'll want to go out with you again." She stressed, raising one eyebrow up at me skeptically.

"It doesn't mean we wont either," I countered, and she looked somewhat taken aback and shrugged her shoulders.

"What will be will be. We'll find out. But…I'll meet you at the beach that night, alright?" Her tone was soft, a hint of amusement at my optimism no doubt.

"I can pick you up," I said somewhat happily, and she shook her head.

"I'll manage. My dog has to be outside to keep wild dogs from eating my chickens. I don't want to worry about her trying to bite you or something," she explained as she turned to leave. "I have to get going…it looked like it was going to rain on the way here. I need to go put my chickens up."

"Of course. Be careful…you don't need to get sick trying to keep your chickens from getting ill." I said in my doctor like tone, and inwardly cringed. I knew she didn't like that…it was just hard to stop.

Claire simply nodded and left, the small bells tinkling as the door shut behind her. Elli immediately rounded the corner, a large smile on her face as she blew her long brown bangs from her face.

"She…said yes," I whispered to her, still somewhat shocked about the situation.

"Well…I told you to loosen up around her so she would be more comfortable with you. Look how well that's worked out," Elli giggled and patted the top of my head like she did Stu's when she was pleased with him. "I'm going upstairs to look through your wardrobe and pick out something… sexy you can wear on your date." She said and rubbed her hands together, making me take a step back.

"N-now Elli…I don't want to be your science project for the next couple of days," I began but my pleas and protests were already falling on deaf ears.

"Let's go upstairs so I can play with your hair. I have several magazines with some cute styles for men…"She rambled on and grabbed my hand, dragging me from my office and flipping the open sign to closed and dragging me upstairs.

**Claire's P.O.V. Day of the Fireworks Festival.**

She was down right insane. To procrastinate this long over something this tedious…well this was Ann I was talking about. I looked over Ann's so called notes and then shook my head, raising my eyebrows as I spoke.

"How can you choose something so difficult to do so close to the talent show? You…want to make this extravagant dress for your skit, you have no male to dance with, and…Ann do you even know how to waltz?" I muttered out, rubbing my temple as I tossed the note book on my kitchen table. Ann gave a sheepish grin and shook her head.

"Well…I thought you could teach me," she began and I snorted.

"I can teach a guy…but not a girl. I'm like…dyslexic or something. I can't do the dance backwards. Your only hope is that there is a sophisticated guy in this town that can waltz, or a really really fast learner that can learn it AND teach it to you." I deadpanned, crossing my arms over my chest. "The only guy I can even think about that might be able to learn a waltz fast is Kai, and he wont be around in the middle of the fall." Ann's face fell, and she collapsed on top of my table heaving out a large sigh.

"The best advice I can give you…" I began, looking at her sympathetically. She seemed to have put a lot of thought into this. "Is to have Ellen work on your dress, because I KNOW you aren't about to work on that…legendary project in you sketch book, and find a guy you can sucker into learning how to waltz. Or blackmail. Your choices are slim pickings too…" I mused and shook my head. "Gray, Tim, Rick…Cliff" I winced at the glare she shot me at the mention of her 'former crushes' name. "Harris…Maybe Carter." I perked up a bit and smiled brightly at her. "Maybe…Duke, Basil or Jeff knows how to waltz?" I asked, trying to be helpful.

"Harris and Carter have two left feet. Rick is doing a skit with Karen and she's monopolizing his time. Duke would be to drunk to participate, and Jeff would have one of his famous sudden stomach aches right before we went on. Basil…well Anna never lets him out of her site, and the only way I can think of to get him to consider participating would be to decorate the whole stage in flowers."

I shook my head and patted her hand gently. "Well…that leaves Gray and Tim."

"Gray is about as graceful as a toad." She muttered out and I shook my head.

"I don't see where you have much choice in the matter. And if you have dirt on anyone, it would be your brother, right?" I asked, somewhat encouragingly. I honestly didn't see her conning Tim into doing her dance skit. I'm pretty sure they detested each other's existence.

"I suppose beggars can't be choosers then, huh?" She said, a sudden glint shinning in her eye. I smiled nervously at her. I didn't like to be around Ann when she got that look in her eye. It usually meant trouble for someone, and it appeared at this moment it would be Gray.

"Not really…just…bring him here on his next day off. I'll try teach him…and maybe he can teach you. Though I've heard that things like the ability to be graceful run in the family," I teased, poking her side and standing up.

"Are you going to the fireworks festival tonight?" she asked. Oh Great way to change the subject Ann.

"Yeah…and…then to the inn," I mumbled, averting my eyes from her face and blushing. I was immediately bombarded with questions.

"OooooOOooo!! Sounds like little Claire has a little date," she sing sung, and I let out an irritated sigh and crossed my arms over my chest. "Who is the lucky boy?"

"tmm" I mumbled, my face beet red.

"Pardon? Speak up I can't hear you," she continued on relentlessly.

"Tim…" I said clearly, barley a whisper. All teasing immediately stopped.

"Surely you're joking," she muttered, her eyes widened and a Gray like scowl crossing her face.

"No...I'm not. And don't call me Shirley," I joked weakly, trying to get that look off her face.

"You don't even LIKE Tim," she stressed, hands waving about for emphasis.

"Well…since…since my accident he's kind of…grown on me," I muttered, and then shrunk away from Ann's intimidating glare. "I couldn't say no, alright! I mean…he's been really nice, and…he looked so damn hopeful. I just…I felt guilty!" I hissed out, my face darkening by the second.

"That's a pity date."

"No…I didn't just say yes because of that…Gray…well I talked to Gray and he said something that made me think about it. Ann…I don't want to die the crazy old cat lady." I said with grimace and her face turned from disapproving to surprise.

"Gray…told you to go on a date with Tim?" she said, clearly not believing what I said.

"No…I…well I was talking to Gray about dating…not any one in particular. And…well he said that…. If I'm not happy with the way things are right now, maybe I should do something to change them." I finished, shifting back and forth on my feet. Ann…didn't really say much then. She just…shook her head.

"Idiot…Claire. Don't ever EVER listen to any advice Gray gives you. Gray can't even take his own advice…and besides. Look at him…does he look like a role model for happiness to you?" she muttered darkly, and I bit my lip.

Maybe she was right. But what he had told me…well it just seemed appropriate for the situation. I wasn't happy. Maybe I never would be happy, but I certainly wasn't happy this way. Might as well try something new. Besides…Stu seemed to look up to Gray. Kids where pretty good judges of character.

"Alright Ann…I'll remember that. But…I guess you need to get going. Stu and May are coming over to rehearse their skit for the talent show." I said quietly, glancing at the clock and shaking my head.

"What are the two munchkins doing anyways?" she asked, her mood immediately changing back into fun, sometimes loveable Ann.

"They're going to sing a song from the Lion King. I just can't wait to be king…and I have to play that annoying loud mouth bird Zazu…" I muttered out, and then smiled brightly at her. "But I promised to help them, no matter how many times I have to listen to that song."

"What about you Claire? You have a skit by yourself don't you?" she asked and I shook my head. "I decided since I was helping you, and then May and Stu, I wouldn't have time to work on my own skit."

"But you drew an even number. You have to participate." Ann whined and crossed her arms, pouting.

"I talked to the Mayor, and he said since I was participating in Stu and May's skit that would count," I countered, sticking my tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Mayor's pet… I swear he lets you get out of everything," she grumbled, standing and walking to the door. "I'll see you next Thursday then, Gray in tow. You had better wear steel toed boots, because he's going to squash your feet with his giant feet." I laughed as she left, the door shutting behind her.

**Ann's P.O.V.**

I frowned as soon as door to Claire's house slammed behind me, heading straight to my dearest older brother's place of work. So I could feed him a personalized 'Ann's knuckle sandwich.' How the hell was I supposed to get them together if he was sending her off to date other men?

AND it had to be Tim of all people. Goddess I hated him. Him and his stupid ego, thinking that he's better than my brother just because he was a doctor. I don't care how much 'fancy learning' (as my dad called it) that he had. He was still a miserable excuse for a human being in my book. And short of a one hundred and eighty degree turn following sincere apologizing and the seeking of retribution, nothing would change my opinion.

I smiled as I entered the shop, not seeing my idiotic brother. I skipped over to Grandpa and placed a kiss on top of his bald head. He swatted at me and I just laughed.

"Did you make another wish?" he grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away from me. He always pretends to be offended when I do that. I had told him when I was little I was making a wish on his bald head.

"Yes I did. Now…where is my 'loathing in his own self pity' brother? I have a bone to pick with him," I muttered out, the reason I was here to begin with, in this hotter than any other hot I could ever want to be in place, coming back to me. I didn't know how Gray wore his stupid jacket in here. It was scorching.

"He's in the back, gathering materials for an upgrade," Grandpa said and pointed to the door that lead to the back room. I stomped to the room, retching the door open and slamming it behind me.

"Oh dear older brother of mine," I called out sweetly, and heard something fall and a gruff curse.

"Shit! Ann, what the hell do you want? I'm busy," he growled, and I approached him, an exaggerated sigh leaving my lips.

"Well I just came from Claire's. Seems you've given her some bad advice…" I began opting to sit on his hunched over form. I was tossed to the ground when he jerked up, and glared at him from my place on the floor. "Advice leading to the making of dates…of the romantical type…" I continued on, and his eyes narrowed.

I didn't understand...why Gray couldn't admit at least to himself that he had a crush on Claire. I mean, it was obvious to the whole town, even the old man in the next room. The only oblivious ones were Claire and himself.

"So what? She's a free woman. She can make her own choices…" he muttered, turning back around to continue picking up the scattered ores. I shook my head as asked under his breath. "So who is the lucky guy? Harris?" he asked. Was that a hint of disappointment in his voice? Oh I believe it was!

"I wish. Unfortunately the…lucky S.O.B. is none other than the local town doctor…" I said, and stifled a laugh when all the ores Gray had just picked up scattered to the ground again.

"W-What…" he muttered, his eyes wide as he absorbed the information, a deep dark scowl coming over his face.

"Yeah…she's going on a date with him, to the fireworks festival and then dinner at the inn. I must say…Harris would have been a more…decent choice, considering the way I personally feel about 'The Doctor'," I stretched my arms out as if to emphasize his importance. "But evidently since Claire's and yours little mishap at the top of the library staircase…He's 'grown on' her," I almost wanted to wash my mouth out with soap right then. I can't believe I said that. Actually…I wanted to grab a bar of soap, march back to Claire's farm and wash HER mouth with said bar of soap.

"I-it's not any of my business," he grunted, though I could tell with my awesome sisterly instincts that he really wanted to make it his business.

"Sure it is! I mean…you guys are friends now. Concerned friends like me and you," I put my arms around his shoulder and gave him a serious look, my hand waving in the air as if to say it was nothing. "Well we get involved. We make sure that…certain people won't hurt our friends."

"We do?" he muttered out, his eye flashing with some type of…hope I suppose.

"Sure we do! So there isn't anything wrong with it…" I let him go, then immediately grabbed the bill of his hat and pulled him eye level to me. "As a matter of fact, it would make us horrible friends if we didn't make it our business." I stressed, a look of mock horror coming over my face as I tapped his nose for emphasis.

"It would?" he murmured somewhat apprehensively.

"Oh absolutely. If anything bad were to happen to Claire because of our negligence as friends…well it would just be horrible. She might not even want to be our friends anymore," I cried out, placing my hand over my heart dramatically. Gray's eyebrows rose and he let out a sigh, giving me that 'yeah right' look. "Well…maybe not that dramatic, but still… It's our responsibility as friends to keep her from being hurt by jerks like Tim!"

"What do you have against Tim? I don't think he's ever done anything to you," Gray muttered, taking off his hat and scratching his head.

"He messed with me when he messed with you. No one, and I mean no one, is allowed to publically ridicule my brother but me…" I muttered, cracking my knuckles and scowling.

"You know…you almost look like you could really deck someone right now. No one would believe you've never hit anyone in your entire life," he said with a chuckle. I swung my fist as hard as I could and came into contact with his arm. I was smirking for a whole three seconds.

"Ouch! Owowowow! What the hell Gray?! What are you made of?!" I cried out, holding my poor abused hand as Gray shook his head.

"Ann… you know I think I might have actually felt that so called hit. At least you can say you hit someone now," he said as he began laughing…well rolling on the floor is more like it.

"Screw you! I'm telling Dad!" I screamed, throwing an ore at his laughing body mass. I hated Gray. Stupid insensitive older brother.

"Telling him what? That you hurt your tiny fist on my arm?" Gray managed out as he tried to catch his breath.

"Whatever…you jerk! Goddess why do I even bother with you," I muttered out, opting to kick him as he was trying to stand up.

"Beats me little sis. I guess you just can't help but care about me," he offered with another chuckle as he stood up right.

"Well someone has to. Goddess knows you don't care about yourself…" I trailed off there, the moment becoming somewhat awkward. Gray and I rarely had this…shining moment of sibling love. I grimaced at the thought.

Gray and I were more prone to shoving each others faces into mashed potatoes than admitting that we were looking out for one another. Of course it was just a given that we had each others back so to speak. I knew that if I was ever in any real trouble, Gray would help me out. And the same went for him. I found it my duty to make sure that Gray didn't die a miserable old lonely man.

Which by the way, was very hard when he was giving potential dating prospects advice to date other men. But…I would just have to make it my goal to make sure that Tim and Claire didn't have to good a time. I would try to sabotage their date, but Claire might decide NOT to help me learn how to waltz, and then I would like an idiot with no talent or no skit for the show.

Gray coughed and once again began to pick up the ores, depositing them on the nearby table and looked over his shoulder at me. I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the door. I guess it didn't do any good, coming here and telling him about it. But I tried. Hopefully Tim wouldn't progress with Claire relationship wise. If Gray wanted to stay in the dark, I wasn't going to try to drag him out into the sun.

"Alright…well I guess I'll see you at the festival," I said, walking out of the room and waving at grandpa. I might not even go to the festival myself. Why the hell would I want to go and see Popuri hanging all over Cliff? The only solace I received out of this whole situation with Kai and Mary was that nothing about Cliff and Popuri had been officially stated.

Cliff had been trying very unsuccessfully to talk to me, and I suppose I might have pushed him towards Popuri these last couple of weeks. But for Goddess sake did he expect me to be just peachy that he kept Kai's and Mary's relationship from me. I mean…it wasn't like Gray was just a mutual acquaintance. He was my brother. Cliff was supposed to be Gray's friend to top that off. I mean…I suppose I was better off.

Cliff was somewhat scared of me anyway. I didn't need to be with some guy who couldn't hold his own against me. I didn't need, nor did I want a door mat. I wanted to be with a man who wouldn't be afraid to let me know when I was wrong, and definitely not one that was transformed into a stuttering imbecile when in my presence. I deserved more than that.

That's what I kept telling myself anyways…

* * *

**okay. So...-cough- reviews and encouragement sometimes make updates happen faster. I feel an obligation to make a chapter longer the longer it takes me to update, so don't worry if it takes a bit. Next chapter shall be the fireworks festival, the so called date, and possible a hilarious encounter of trying to teach Ann to dance, though that might be held out to the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time.  
**


	23. Date Interrupted

**_Midterms are sucking the creativity from my soul. Sorry it took so long. But on the plus- or negative, depending on how you look at it, it's a long chapter.  
_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HM/OHSHC**

**IMPORTANT: I have a poll open that will be open for a week. I CAN NOT write anymore for this story until the poll is closed. Hopefully the next update wont take very long, but we shall see. **

**Reviewers as always are specially thanked. Everyone log in this time and I'll actually reply to you individually. I didn't have the time last time, but this time I hope I can- plus you have to be logged in to vote in the poll. Don't be lazy guys!  
**

**_The quote Kai uses is by Alexander Smith_**

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I patted my dog's head as I left my house, watching her fondly as she skipped over to the far side of the field, jumped into the chicken pen and promptly lay down, allowing one of the newly hatched chicks to hop on her. Cassie was the best farm dog I could ever ask for. I had put all my cows and sheep up, the weather calling for a bad storm tomorrow. A hurricane was set to strike, and though I was far from looking forward to it, I would survive. The chickens could wait till this evening. I wanted to make sure they had grazed enough out in the field.

I looked at my wrist watch and shook my head. I needed to get going or I was going to be late. I hadn't gotten extremely dressed up, but I had tried to look better than normal. I had taken forever to French braid my hair, well…it was a backward French braided with the folds going under as opposed to the regular ways. There were woes and such to being left-handed, one being that you usually ended up doing things somewhat backwards.

The braid rested down at my back, tied with a white scrunchie. I had also pulled out a nice pair of overalls that I hadn't ever worn to work around the field. They were shorts to boot, which was nice considering the summer heat. I had on a baby blue spaghetti strap tank top, and wore a simple pair of white flip-flops. I also wore a wrist sweat bands on my arms, and a bunch of those rubber bracelets that are different colors on both arms, for the usual reason.

I took a deep breath and clinched my fists, my stomach suddenly flipping and knotting terribly. It was going to be fine. Nothing to bad was going to happen. It was simply the festival and then dinner, and I was going to demand to go Dutch on this. I glared at the exit of my farm, a new determination filling me.

I didn't like the way things were in my life now. I didn't like feeling guarded, I didn't like being alone. This was the first step. I needed to open up and experience new things, even if they may lead to me being hurt. I just hoped that this time I would be able to handle it better if that was the result. I was almost sure I could. I had more on my side this time. Friends that wouldn't disappear or be taken away, friends I could count on.

I walked to the fence line, shoulders back and head held stubbornly high, and as soon as my foot landed on the brick path I froze, confidence fleeing me as I worriedly looked down the path that lead down towards the square and thus the beach.

'Goddess what am I doing? I'm not ready for this.'

_You're never going to think you're ready, so just go ahead._

'I can't. I can't do it!' I turned to go back into my field, and my thoughts bombarded me again.

_So you're just going to stand him up then? After YOUR decision to go out with him. _I froze.

I must have turned back several times while arguing with myself, waffling between going and staying.

"Is they're any particular reason that you're trying to pace a pot hole right in front of your farm? If you don't want visitors you could just put up a sign," came a gruff voice which caused me to jump back, hand clutching at my chest as I looked towards the source. Gray was looking over his shoulder at me with a bemused expression, locking up the blacksmith shop.

"Goddess you scared me," I muttered out, shaking my head and fighting back an embarrassed blush. He had probably been watching me for a few minutes. "I'm trying to work up the nerve to go to beach," I admitted, allowing my fingers to play nervously with the ends of my overall shorts.

"Yeah…I'd have to work up the nerve to go see him as well," Gray said jokingly as he turned around, though his face remained emotionless, giving me the impression that he might not be joking.

"I'm nervous," I blurted out, then bit my bottom lip. Why of all people was I confiding my insecurities to Gray? I suppose it was because I knew him, knew that he wouldn't repeat what I said. Because I knew that now, despite everything we'd gone through since I met him, he was my friend.

"Why?" he asked, eyebrow raising curiously as he came down the steps and joined me on the redbrick path. I looked down at my feet, starring at my purple toenail polish as I pushed some dirt around on the path with my foot.

"I don't know," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest. I took a deep breath and looked away from Gray, down the path again. "I don't know what to do, what to say, how to act. I've never really been out…like this before," I stated, blowing my bangs out of my face. I finally looked at Gray, who had one hand on the back of his head, scratching it as he looked at me apprehensively. "And I sure as hell don't know why I'm telling you," I muttered, feeling my ears turning red. Goddess what was I thinking. I had made him uncomfortable and shown that I had little romantic experience with the male half of the species.

Gray let out a sigh and dragged his feet as he walked towards me. I refused to look at him, positive that I didn't want to see the pity that he was more than likely showing on his face. I stiffened when I felt his hand on my shoulder, giving me a gentle squeeze as his other hand reached up and pushed a stray lock of hair that had escaped the braid behind my ear.

"Just be yourself Claire. That's…all anyone can ask for," he said quietly, his voice coming out strained and somewhat forced. I looked up at him, seeing him giving me the tiniest of smiles.

"Gray…" I began, and shook my head, a tiny smile gracing my own face as I stared at him, trying to think of what to say. Finally I let my shoulders sag and released a small sigh. "Thanks. That's twice so far you've given me decent advice, considering its source," I teased and he released my shoulder, stepping back and pulling his hat down to cover his face.

"Yeah…well…I try," he grunted out and began walking away from me. I followed after him a few moments later, trotting a bit to catch up with him.

"Are you going to the festival?" I asked when I got next to him, slowing my trot to a walk. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I hadn't planned on it," he said quietly.

I furrowed my brow, thinking. Kai usually stayed at the inn during the fireworks festival. Mary usually went. I wonder what they were going to do. Maybe they would go together, maybe they would go to the inn. But whatever they planned on doing, Gray shouldn't be…alone.

"Do you want to go to the beach with me? I mean…it's better than being alone..." I trailed off and waited for his answer.

"I don't think the doctor wants me interfering on his date with you," he muttered, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest in typical Gray fashion.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to be alone," I whispered, continuing to walk, losing myself in thought as I frowned.

**Gray's P.O.V.**

"_Yeah, but I don't want you to be alone."_

When the sentence left her lips, I had stopped, my arms falling lifelessly to my sides and my bottom jaw dropped slightly. I watched as the continued to walk, oblivious to the loss of my presence as she pondered to herself.

'She's worried about me…'

The only person that had ever worried about me…like that, was Ann. I'm sure my mom used to worry about me, and my dad was concerned. Grandpa? Well as long as I showed up for work he didn't give a rats ass if I was lonely or not.

'So why was Claire worried about me? What did it matter to her if I was alone or not?'

I tightened my fingers into fists, squeezing so hard as I thought that I was vaguely aware of my nails digging into my palms. A sure sign that I needed to have Ann trim them for me again. But the more I thought about it the less sense I was able to make of it. Why would she want me to go with her, to be with her?

'_Because Claire cares about you and, whether you want to admit it or not, you care about her. That's why.'_

I gnashed my teeth together, trying to shut out the annoying voice in my head, which by the way, when it was talking to me like that sounded suspiciously like Kai. Why the hell would my subconscious be a mini Kai?

"Earth to Gray. Please come in space boy," I jumped slightly, the interruption of my train of thought being the source of the voice. Claire was giggling and waving her hand in front of my face. "Welcome back. Did you enjoy your trip?" she asked, grabbing my sleeve and tugging me behind her. "I got all the way to Yodel Ranch before I realized you weren't next to me anymore. We can't both be spacing out at the same time Gray, we'll lose each other like that," she rambled on.

'She's being unusually playful and talkative.'

'_It's because she's embarrassed. Haven't you noticed when she gets nervous she rambles on about silly trivial things? She also always seems to be pushing or pulling you somewhere at the same time"_

'I guess so…I never paid any attention.'

'_Well that's why you have me to keep track of these things. You know…I never knew she had such toned legs. She never wears shorts. Look at those things. They go on forever.'_

'She's short,' I hissed in my mind, frowning at my stupid inner voice. No wonder it sounded like Kai. It was a total pervert.

'_She might be short, but a lot of that shortness is made up of long slender legs…" _the voice teased, and I closed my eye, groaning before opening them again. But despite me telling myself that the voice was the pervert, I couldn't stop myself from checking Claire out.

It was something that I seemed to be doing since I had to help her undress in the winter. Granted for the most part she wore her baggy overalls and her giant flannel shirts, so it wasn't like I was doing it all the time. But I just couldn't stop myself.

These overalls weren't like her normal ones. These were designed for a woman, and they were designed to fit. Well, might I add? I had the fleeting thought that I would get a kick out of seeing Claire in a skirt and high-heels because she certainly had the legs to wear such things. But those shorts….wow. I…well my inner conscious had a sudden thought that made me fight back a nose bleed with a vengeance.

And good Goddess they were short. If Ann wore these I would lock her in her room and tell her to come out with something that showed a little less leg. That thought of course had me remembering where Claire was going, and with whom she was meeting, and I was very tempted to hoist her over my shoulder and take her home to give her the big brother treatment as well. No one should be seeing that much of her legs.

'_Yeah. No one but us. And since we're on the subject…I TOLD you that she shouldn't date anyone else. But oh no. You had to go and play that 'whatever makes you happy' card. Such a wuss out._

'Shut up!'

'_You remember when we said that we hoped your advice didn't come back to bite us in the ass? Well it did, tenfold. Because Tim is the absolute…worst of those evils we thought about while she was talking to us._

'Are you sure you're not Ann's subconscious? Because suddenly, you're starting to sound like her.'

"Hello Claire," called a deep voice that not only pulled me from my inner argument, but shut the voice up. I raised an eyebrow as Tim approached Claire, not sparing me a glance and presented her with a small bouquet of flowers, Elli's idea no doubt. His appearance was no doubt the result of the little nurse as well.

Instead of his regular attire, he was wearing a pair of khaki shorts, a white undershirt tucked into the waist band. He had on a navy blue button up t-shirt, unbuttoned of course. His hair was spiked slightly, or something that once again Elli had no doubt accomplished. It gave him the mused hair that women in the city found attractive.

To be honest he looked okay. Like a guy ready to spend an evening at the beach with his girlfriend. But Claire certainly wasn't his girlfriend. But she did seem impressed with how he looked. They both seemed to be examining each other, something I found frustrating. It was annoying to watch Claire check out Tim, but to watch him check out her. It made me want to kick a puppy.

'_I swear to the Goddess I'll knock him on his ass if he doesn't take his eyes off her thighs.' _I silently agreed with the voice, which by the way sounded like me that time. I wonder if it was normal to have a subconscious that had multiple personality disorder.

'_It's not that I have multiple personality disorder. You have detachment issues. When you feel like a pervert, you project those feeling through Kai, since he's the biggest pervert you know. When I'm annoying you, you project that on Ann since she's an obnoxious little sister. Do you see where I'm going with this?'_

"Well…lets go to the beach then," Claire finally said, smiling brightly at Tim- something else that made me feel frustrated.

'Don't smile like that, not at him.'

**Ann's P.O.V.**

Desperate times call for desperate measures. And Claire was right.

Those were to two things I kept telling myself to justify going against my brother. I mean, what would I do if I found out Gray teamed up with Cliff and Popuri to wreck my date with an unknown and nonexistent person…what did it matter? It's not like that was going to happen. But I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, before opening them and looking at Kai and Mary skeptically.

"We are not to be discovered, no matter what. Is that understood?" I said, crossing my arms in the trademark stubborn pose of the family. Kai gave a curt nod and saluted me.

"Yes Sir, drillmaster Ann sir!"

"Kai…if I didn't need to use the snack shack as head quarters, I probably would have killed you hours ago," I muttered, smacking my face and running my hand down it tiredly. Mary let out a sigh from her post at the window, binoculars in hand as she peeped out the small crack in the curtains.

As far as anyone knew, Kai and Mary were off being all smoochey couchey lovey dovey kissey facey somewhere besides the beach, and I was slaving away serving Duke ale. Ah the joys and wonders of a pattern of being. It was nice to have a regular schedule. People never expected you to break from it.

"Oh dear," Mary's voice came quietly, and I approached her, as did Kai. "Tim and Claire are here. And so is…Gray."

"What?" Kai and I said in unison, jumping to the window and both grabbing the binoculars from Mary. We struggled over them, both wanting to see.

"Stop it Ann. I want to see." Kai muttered, yanking the binoculars his way.

"You stop. This is my plan." I countered, yanking them roughly in my direction.

"Yeah well it's my shop." He deadpanned and snatched them back. I glared at him.

"So what?" I hissed, snatching the binoculars with one hand and smacking his stupid tan arm.

There was the sound of choking and we both dropped the binoculars when we realized the strap was around Mary's neck. She took them off, glaring at us and tossing them in between us, were I successfully grabbed them, seeing as how Kai was trying to apologize to Mary while she went to get a damp rag to dab her reddened neck. I looked out the window, mouth dropping at the sight.

Claire had been approached by Karen and was talking, happily might I add while Gray and Tim stood behind her, having some type of a glaring contest between the two. I watched the unproductive battle of starring until Claire came up to Tim, pulling him to the side and spoke to him. Whatever she was saying wasn't something Tim wanted to hear, and he seemed to grow paler and grimace with each word that came from her.

Claire pointed discretely in Gray's direction, and the back towards the square, obviously explaining something to Tim. He seemed unimpressed with her reasoning and shook his head. Claire clasped her hands together in pleading fashion, and then proceeded to hold up her pinky. Tim let his shoulders slump and then brought up his own pinky, hooking it with hers with a somewhat bemused expression on his face. Claire flashed an elated grin and then turned back to Gray, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him back towards Tim, though Gray looked like he was debating protesting.

He kept looking over his shoulder back to the exit of the beach, no doubt wanting to leave. Or perhaps he was looking for my two comrades. But never the less the fireworks were about to begin, and all the couples were finding places to sit and watch them.

"What's going on? Stop hogging the binoculars Ann," Kai whined and I rolled my eyes, giving him the coveted item and walking to another window. I peered out, immediately wishing I hadn't. I caught a glimpse of pink hair, resting against a familiar brunette as they sat and cuddled together.

Just because I kept telling myself I needed better, that I deserved more….well it didn't make my heart ache any less when I saw them together.

"Claire is sitting at the end of the dock, with Tim and Gray on either side of her. Evidently…Gray has ruined the romantic aspect of the fireworks festival," Kai said with a small chuckle.

"She had to promise Tim something to get that to happen," I called back, closing the curtain on the sight of the happy couple. "The question is what?"

"Well what does it matter?" Kai asked, confusion laced in his voice.

"It might have been a second date," Mary offered solemnly. The idea had Kai and I both scowling. I shook my head and clenched my fist.

"I have to get back to the inn to make sure their 'date' goes as we planned…" I said and walked to the door, hand on the handle. "Kai you stay here till I come back and give you the go ahead to come to the inn. I don't need you upsetting Gray or anything," I said sternly, turning to glance back as the couple, engrossed in watching the fireworks together. I rolled my eyes and left, no one inside or outside of the building noticing that I had left at all.

I entered the inn, deciding immediately that I needed to brighten the place up. We didn't need any of this romantic light or crap like that. No candles, no flowers, nothing. As a matter of fact it would be awesome if Duke would hurl or something to get rid of any romantic atmosphere that this dingy old bar might posses.

I could have sabotaged the food, but I had decided I didn't have that in me. I had instead settled on a food that I never saw couples eating in restaurants on T.V. I had made stew. Something that people usually ate when they were like…sick or something. I don't have to explain my motives. They all made sense in my head, I swear.

Not to mention that my stew was garlic heavy, meaning bad breath after eating. Score for one for Ann's devious plans. If I had anything to say about it there would be no kissey face between Claire and the good doctor tonight.

"What are you up to Annie?" I spun and looked at my dad, who was leaning against the bar, drumming his fingers on the counter and looking at me expectantly. I shrugged and looked at my fingers, blowing on the tips confidently.

"Trying to make sure Gray doesn't die old and alone, and maybe see that you get grandchildren one day." He seemed to have his curiosity increased with my explanation. Fathers…

"And do tell dear old dad…what that has to do with the garlicky stew simmering in the kitchen, and the lack of decorative flowers you're always putting in here," he retorted, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Claire is on a date with the doctor. They're coming here after the festival…and I want to make sure they don't…" I trailed off, my mind going blank. What was I trying to do? Oh yes, ruin the date.

But I had just thought of something that neither Kai, Mary, nor I had taken into consideration. Claire knew me. She knew I didn't approve, and she would see through any attempts, subtle or not that I made to interfere with them once they got there. So my question to myself at this point- was it worth possibly making Claire mad at me to get her away from Tim?

The door to the inn opened, and Gray walked in, then Claire, followed by a semi-sulking Tim. Gray was smiling, looking down at Claire bemusedly. He looked happy damn it. And that answered my question.

**Tim's P.O.V.**

I inwardly rolled my eyes as Claire and Gray continued to make small talk, feeling ever like the third wheel. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and glared at the wooden floor of the inn. This hadn't turned out at all like I planned.

"Well…I'm going to bed. I have work tomorrow…and I'm sure that I'm interfering," Gray finally said, his gruff voice bringing me out of my thoughts. I nodded absentmindedly, agreeing with his statement. At least he was finally leaving.

"Alright Gray. I'll see you tomorrow," Claire said, giving him a pat on the shoulder as he began to walk away. I let out another sigh and watched the blacksmith's form retreating up the stairs. Claire had turned back to me, and I saw him look over his shoulder, a small scowl on his face.

_Gray's jealousy issues are none of my concern. Neither is his stupidity in the situation. What's that old saying- You snooze you lose._

"Thank you Tim. It was nice of you to let him join us at the beach," Claire murmured softly, taking my hand and patting the top of it. "I just didn't want him to be alone." She finished, and I nodded, forcing a cheerful grin on my face.

_It's not so hard to do when you don't have a blacksmith apprentice impeding on your time with your date._

"Not a problem. Though I am holding you to your promise," I teased and Claire simply nodded, shrugging her shoulders.

"A deal is a deal Doctor," she sighed back, tapping her finger to her lips as she looked upward. She looked so adorable when she did little things like that. "Though I am going to miss the profits from all this milk I'm going to have to be bringing to you."

I chuckled softly at her words, placing my arm around her shoulders and leading her to a table near by. I pulled her chair out for her and she sat. I pushed the chair in, eyes drifting to her sitting form and admiring the view of her slender legs exposed for the first time that I could recall since the beach festival.

I had almost not noticed Gray was with her when I saw her enter the square. I hadn't really expected her to go out of her way and dress differently for this outing. I had been expecting her to show up in her normal attire. But she had surprised me, something that she always seemed to be doing.

I took my seat across from her and leaned forward, resting my head on my hand as I looked at her. Suddenly a whirl of long red hair and purple menus was rushing around the table. Ann…

I had been skeptical in coming here for dinner. But seeing as how I didn't know how to cook, and Elli was in Forget-Me-Not-Valley for the festival, it was the only decent option I could come up with. I could only hope that whatever attempts the barmaid made at interfering humiliated her more than they did me. Of course the chances of that were minimal. Ann seemed to be able to always embarrass another person ten times more than she ever succeeded in embarrassing herself.

Of course I had never been the victim of any of Ann's shenanigans. But I had seen first hand how she could embarrass Gray, Cliff, Rick, and even Kai had fallen victim to her wiles. But she was about to find that…I was not very easily embarrassed when it came to her. At least one thing that came out of my profession was that I was able to maintain a blank and emotionless expression, not matter what.

"So what can I get you two to drink?" she asked with a exuberance that made me raise an eyebrow. What exactly was she up to.

"Ice water," I answered quietly, and smiled gently at Claire.

"Sweet tea, Ann. Please and thank you," she said cheerfully, and Ann nodded, disappearing from the table. I blanched some at Claire's choice of beverage and shook my head. Sweet tea was bad for you. It made your iron level drop. But I didn't need to give her a health lecture right now. I needed to try to make her have a nice time now that we were alone. I looked down at the menu and raised an eyebrow.

The only things on this menu were beverages, appetizers and desserts, at least the things you had a choice about. Under the dinner selections, was a large index card with cursive swirly handwriting with the words beef stew written on it.

"I hope you're partial to stew. That seems to be the special tonight…" I said with a low chuckle, placing the menu down and shaking my head. Ann was very childish, but sometimes like right now, it was something that one couldn't help but to find cute.

Claire looked at me with a puzzled expression and glanced at her own menu. Her lips tightened slightly and she rolled her eyes, giving out a huff.

"So it appears. I guess it will have to be fine." Claire drummed her fingers absent mindedly on the table, starring at nothing in particular. A glass of sweet tea was set in front of Claire and a glass of water slammed down in front of me. Ann vanished as quickly as she had appeared. "Ann seems to not particularly care for you." I nodded in agreement and Claire's grayish blue eyes met mine. "What did you do to her?"

I sat there with my eyes wide, and stroked my chin softly as I thought. What had I ever done to Ann? That I am aware of? Nothing. But she could not like me because of the shared distain between her brother and myself. I shrugged my shoulders and sipped my water.

"I suppose it has to do with Gray. I don't care for him, and he doesn't care for me, so she would naturally side with her brother." I said quietly, looking over my shoulder to make sure she wasn't approaching us again.

"Why don't you care for Gray?" she asked curiously, stirring her tea with her straw. I watched her for a moment, a soft smile on my face as I answered her, whispering as I did so.

"I suppose because he has a chance to do something that I have dreamed of doing for a long time now, and he doesn't realize it….and it makes me mad that he can basically throw that chance away without even realizing what he is doing." I answered and closed my eyes, resting my chin on my hand and leaning on the table with my elbow.

Gray wasn't a bad person. But he was rough and spoke before he thought, a lot. He was always offending people, hurting people's feelings. Claire didn't deserve to be around a guy that could damage her emotions like that. His anger issues were troublesome, and I often wondered if he did get married, would I have to treat his wife one day for broken bones due to his temper. Gray had never hit a person that I know of, but his temper was horrible, and that great what if haunted my mind. I didn't want it to be Claire.

Gray was simply annoying I suppose. A fly in my soup, a gnat in my eye. And I didn't want him around. Not around me, or the person I cared about the most. I didn't want him to hurt her.

"You know…when I'm with you like this, you remind me a lot of one of my close friends growing up." my eyes opened and I listened to her, every word feeding my hungry curiosity. It was rare for Claire to speak about her past, and to hear that I reminded her of it a little couldn't be a bad thing. "He was…so smart. And sometimes he could be quite intimidating. But underneath it all he was a pretty nice guy. He just lacked social skills."

I tilted my head to the side and was about to say something when a bowel of green lettuce and shaved carrots was placed in front of me, Ann glaring at me out of the corner of my eye.

"House salads…" She muttered and her eyes cut up and to the corner. I followed her gaze and both of my eyebrows raised up. So that had to do with her sudden flare in temper. It seemed that Cliff and Popuri were quite cozy at a table in the corner. "Any particular type of dressing you would like?"

"Just some oil and vinegar," Claire and I both said simultaneously. The angry woman stormed off without another word. I was so thrown off by Ann's anger that I couldn't enjoy the common trait Claire and I had just shared.

"She seems upset," I stated, unraveling my silverware from its napkin and waiting for Ann to bring us our salad toppings.

"She is still upset about them," Claire whispered and mirrored my gesture, placing her napkin on her lap and letting out a small sigh. "It's hard. They're both my friends, and honestly I wish they wouldn't argue over Cliff. He's not worth it. And…I can tell that he really does care for Ann. But she's pushing him closer to Popuri because she's stubborn…"

I nodded and sighed watching Ann approach our table with the bottles of oil and vinegar, her eyes somewhat reddish. I could tell that she had been crying in the kitchen and I felt somewhat sympathetic, though I wasn't sure why. I suppose it was because Ann was almost always smiling, and it was hard to imagine her without that contagious grin on her face.

Be that as it may, it was none of my concern.

"So…" I began, grasping at straws for a decent conversation starter. Her earlier comment has me leaning in close. "I remind you of someone?"

"Yes," she answered automatically. A large grin appeared on her face and she giggled. "You just lack the glasses, honestly. If you had a pair, I'm positive you would look just like Kyouya."

"Kyouya?" I questioned quietly. After all I wasn't familiar with certain aspects of her past not dealing with her medical history.

"Mmmhmm. Very much so. Kyouya was a very dear friend of mine growing up. Like a bother. I had other friends, but Kyouya didn't get very close to any of them. He always claimed that he didn't need any friends other than me." She shook her fist and I laughed.

"I really can't blame him there," I replied with a small grin. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I always thought it was incredibly selfish of him. It made him look so stuck up and unapproachable," I felt my grin falter as she continued. "But when I got older, I realized he just wasn't very good at making friends. And when he did have some, he was outrageously possessive of them. He didn't want his friends to be friends with anyone else, you know?"

"Sounds to me that he just had trouble making friends, and didn't want to lose any of them," I offered and took another sip of my water.

"Yes. I know that now. It made me feel so bad for him. Kyouya was a wonderful person. But he came off as so manipulative because he would go to any lengths to get what he wanted."

"The means didn't matter as long as the end was met?" I offered as I watched her, her eyes shutting as her shoulders slumped slightly.

"Exactly."

"I think," I began, my eyes softening slightly as I continued to watch her, one stray piece of hair had come from behind her ear and has brushing over her cheek, "that we all have a reason to think like that at least once in our life." I reached forward and pushed the strand back behind her ear, and she blushed slightly.

"Perhaps. But I haven't found mine yet." She averted her attention to her salad, nibbling at the leafy lettuce and I began to pick at mine as well, watching her. My thoughts drifted to her words, one decision echoing clearly in my head,

_I was positive I had found mine._

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I leaned against the loft railing, watching the patrons of the bar enjoying their beer or dinner, depending on their age. Cliff was hemmed up in a corner, directly beneath me, smiling and nodding politely as Popuri chattered away about something I couldn't quite hear. I watched Ann with a hint of concern as she disappeared into the kitchen again.

I couldn't handle my own emotional problems, let alone think of how to help Ann with hers. Some older brother I was. Ann would have been better off with an older sister as opposed to an older brother. She might even be a little less boyish had that have been the case.

The door to the inn opened and I saw a familiar purple bandana peer through, looking for something. Goddess only knew how Kai's mind really functioned. He might have been looking for me, but I had a gut feeling that wasn't the case. He quickly entered the building, sprinting to the stairs and quickly and quietly climbed them, freezing at the top when he saw me. I could see him out of the corner of my eyes and ignored him, focusing my attention on Claire and Tim.

They seemed to be getting a little cozy. He was leaned in entirely too much towards her in my opinion and I scowled at the sight, still unable to take my eyes off it. Goddess why the hell did this bother me so much? Claire was my friend. She was no different than Ann, right?

'_Wrong. Claire is nothing like Ann.'_

'Sure she is. She's a close female friend that I find annoying and amusing at the same time. I worry about her like I do Ann at sometimes, and other times I want to strangle her like I do Ann.'

'_No. Claire is a woman, whether you want to admit that or not, and she isn't your sister. In any way shape or form. Trust me when I say your feelings for Claire are nothing to do with brotherly concern or affection. I mean…when was the last time you wanted to beat the crap out of Cliff for flirting with Ann?'_

I scoffed at that response, tightening my grip on the railing when Tim leaned in and pushed that single loose strand of hair behind her ear.

'Cliff doesn't flirt at all…'

"So how long are you going to stand there and let that continue?"

I jumped at the whispered question, turning to look at Kai and then narrowed my eyes on him. I averted my gaze, opting to stare daggers at Tim instead. Kai leaned over the railing and let out a sigh.

"He worries me when it comes to her, you know? You never really know what he's thinking. He seems to be a nice guy, But I just get the feeling that he's going to end up hurting her," Kai explained quietly, his eyes watching the scene with a protective glint about them.

"How do you feel about Claire?" I hissed out, standing up and glaring at him. He already took Mary. He couldn't have Claire too. I wouldn't let him. I scowled at him and he turned his face slightly to me, a small grin growing on his face as her turned back to the couple.

"Claire is important to me. She's a good person, and she's important to the person that is most important to me," he murmured with a shrug. "I want to see her happy," he added and turned towards me, chuckling as he continued. "Because you're my best friend, and when Claire is happy, you are too."

I stood there looking at him dumbfounded. Best friend? He was seeing the girl I had been infatuated with for over a year! I began to shake from frustration, glaring at him.

"You just don't understand Gray…" he trailed off and looked back at Claire, completely ignoring all the 'I'm going to pummel you senseless' signs I was giving him. "How do feel about Claire?" he countered, not batting an eyelash or looking in my direction.

All frustration left me and I simply stared at him slack jawed, caught off guard by the question. I thought about it for a few moments and let out a sigh, mimicking his posture and leaning over the railing as well.

"I'm not sure anymore," I admitted honestly. I watched her as her face lit up, her giggle floating to my ears as Tim said something that she found humorous. "I just know that seeing her with him….really pisses me off," I muttered dejectedly.

"And seeing me with Mary?" he asked quietly, not taking his eyes off the table with the seemingly happy couple.

"That just hurts. I feel angry and betrayed, but it's a totally different feeling than what I have right now." I whispered, a pained expression coming over my face.

"I can't apologize for how I feel about her Gray. I am sorry that it ended up hurting you, but I still would do it again. I'm selfish like that." He had a bitter grin on his face and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah you are," I muttered out, rolling my eyes as he stated the obvious.

"I never thought I could feel this way about a woman. Mary…she's a hell of a lot smarter than me, but she never makes me feel stupid. She makes me want to be a better man, for her," he looked at me sadly and rested a hand on my shoulder. "I hope you can forgive me one day." I averted my gaze to the blond again, a small grin on my face. I nodded and took a deep breath, resting both hands on Kai's shoulders and meeting his stare.

"I forgive you for being a backstabbing backstabber. But so help me if I ever see that woman cry over you, I'll chop you into little pieces," I muttered and he paled slightly.

"I knew you would come around, though I wasn't expecting it so soon," Kai said hesitantly.

"Yeah…well I promised Claire that I would. That's the only damn reason I'm not going to continue to ignore you till next year. Because she asked me to," I turned back to the railing and averted eye contact with Kai, opting to look down and watch Claire.

"You…want to be a better person for Claire?" he asked with a hint of amusement in her voice. I let my shoulders slump and sighed. I didn't answer him, removing my hat and pushing my shaggy bangs back. I took a deep breath when I returned my cap to me head, a tiny smile on my lips.

"I want to be a better person because of Claire." Kai snorted and shook his head.

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes there is. You want to be a better person for Mary because you're with her. I want to be a better person, no matter what happens between Claire and I."

"That makes me sound like an opportunists," Kai muttered dejectedly. I snickered in response.

"Aren't you?"

"That hurts Gray. It really hurts." I could see him out of the corner of my eye watching me. "You seem pretty concerned about Claire and Tim."

"Claire is my friend. I'm concerned, just like you are," I stated emotionlessly.

"You two have gotten pretty close," he continued, oblivious to my 'I don't want to talk about it' signs.

"Well…we found out that we are a lot more alike than we knew," I admitted, my lips tightening into a frown.

Tim's laughter echoed in the room as Claire told him a story of some type, using lots of hand motions in doing so. I couldn't help but watch her, a small smile growing on my face as I shook my head. That girl was an odd one.

"You care about her you know. More than you realize."

"Kai, don't start with me. My patience is hanging on by a thread as it is," I muttered darkly, smile disappearing as I was not in the mood to hear any of his destined love bologna.

"Do you know what love is, Gray?" he asked quietly, looking at Claire at the table as well.

Of course I knew what love was. I had felt it twice in my life, at least I think. It had ended horribly the first time, and the second time around it had been an utter disappointment. I looked at Kai skeptically and raised an eyebrow

' "Love is but the discovery of ourselves in others, and the delight in the recognition." ' My eyes widened and with that uttered he walked down stairs, disappearing before I had a chance to respond. I furrowed my brow as I hashed over the words, frowning and feeling my body beginning to shake.

"That doesn't make any damn sense," I muttered and turned away from Claire and Tim, storming to my room and slamming the door harder than I had meant.

Kai was an idiot!

'_I'm pretty sure you're the idiot.'_

**Kai's P.O.V.**

I don't know what Ann's problem was, but this was definitely not the kind of interference that was helping with our cause. She wasn't being the Ann we all knew and loved. I sat down at a table in the corner, a high pitched giggle that I was very familiar with catching my attention.

So that was what the problem was. Ann was upset over Cliff and Popuri. I narrowed my eyes and approached their table, taking the vacant chair immediately and turning it towards me, sitting in it backwards.

"Excuse me," I said with a cocky grin, smiling brightly at the both of them. I honestly thought Popuri deserved a little better than Cliff, but if he made her happy then good for her.

"Oh! Hey Kai. Why aren't you off with you're girlfriend?" Popuri asked in her bubbly voice, her eyes squinting shut from her bright smile.

"I have my orders. I'm here to make sure Ann is keeping the two love birds over there from getting closer," I jerked my head to Tim and Claire.

"So why are you here?" Cliff asked quietly, looking down at the grain of the table.

"I'm here to…" 'ask you guys to leave' probably wouldn't go over very well. I nervously scratched my bandana. A sudden thought hit me and I grinned, pulling out the keys to the Snack Shack. "Offer you two a romantic dinner at the Snack Shack, all to your lonesome." I said with a wide grin.

"Really?" Popuri squealed in her girlish way. I chuckled and patted her head.

"Yes ma'am. Dinner is on the table, candles too. You just need to light them," I explained and pushed the keys over to her. She immediately snatched them up and dragged Cliff out of the inn.

It cost me a romantic dinner with my lady, but hopefully it would be worth it. It had been a simple meal and I could whip something up after my job had been carried out. I could also go all out and make Mary a fantastic dinner tomorrow, which ever she wanted.

Mary wasn't much for romantic candle light dinners anyway. She was more partial so snuggling on the couch with a good book. She loved to listen to me read to her for some reason. But regardless I would think of ways to make this up to her later. Right now I had to get Ann back on track.

The redhead emerged from the kitchen, her eyes immediately finding the now Cliff-less table and scowling at me. She stormed over to me immediately, leaning down and hissing out

"I thought we had an agreement that you were to stay at your restaurant until I came to get you."

"Mary had to go home, and I got bored," I shrugged and then narrowed my eyes, scowling back at her. "It's a good thing I came when I did though, because you are epic failing at making this date unromantic." Ann's bottom lip dropped and she scowled at me, pulling a wooden spoon out of nowhere and whacking me on the head with it.

"Don't you criticize me you jerk," she hissed out as I rubbed my head tenderly. I glared at her agitatedly and shifted my gaze to Tim and Claire.

"Wow Ann, just look at that happy couple. Having a wonderful time and everything," I said with a fake smile, cheerfulness rolling off of me as she finally looked behind her.

"Ah crap…well I was distracted all right!" she growled and snatched a pitcher of tea off the counter and quickly approached the table. Her elbow magically made contact with Tim's glass of water, spilling it over and into his lap.

"Oh I'm sorry. Goddess! But…well I'm a klutz anyways," she said with a giggle and a goofy smile.

Oh smooth Ann. I'm sure that didn't seem like it was on purpose or anything.

Ann walked away after giving Tim some paper towels and both Tim and Claire stood up. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the bar, closer to the table so I might be able to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"It's fine Claire, don't worry about it," Tim said quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder and sitting her down.

"But she did that on purpose Tim! I told her not to interfere," Claire protested, her fist clinching. Well Ann might succeed in getting Tim and Claire to fight over her.

"Frankly I'm not bothered by Ann's childish antics to get us to end this dinner early. You shouldn't be either. Let her make a fool out of herself all she wants," he stated with a sigh.

"But she shouldn't be doing this," Claire began to protest again and Tim held up his hand to silence her.

"You are giving her the exact reaction she wants Claire. Just ignore her behavior and eventually she will give up." Ann emerged a moment later, two giant bowls of stew in hand.

Nope. Epic fail on the arguing. Tim was on his game tonight.

"Yo, Ms. Annie! Can I get another bottle?" Duke drunkenly called from the bar.

I wonder if I turned the oven at the Snack Shack off. I had better go check that out.

Well it turns out that Ann cannot talk and listen at the same time, because when Duke called her name she stopped, right behind me. And when I stood up so quickly, I bumped into her rather hard, and Ann doesn't possess the greatest skills of balance to begin with. I grabbed her shoulders to balance her, but it was already too late for the stew.

The bar was silent for the first time that I can ever remember, and after being dazed by something hard hitting my head, and some rather hot chunks of food showering me graciously, I heard the sound of the two dishes circling around on the wood before they topple and stilled. I wiped some garlicky liquid from my eyes, my mouth dropping slightly.

One bowl had landed on Ann and me, drenching us in the food. I would probably smell like garlic for a few days and only hoped that Mary was partial to the herb. The other ironically seemed to have flown to the table of the happy couple, dumping some of its contents on the doctor, but most on the very irate looking blond.

Claire stayed completely still for a few moments, her eyes narrowing an Ann and myself. I shrunk back, recognizing the look on her face as the one she usually gave Gray when she was mad at him.

"Now Claire that was an accident, honestly," Ann began as she stepped closer to me. I never knew Ann one to be intimidated, but I have to admit that glare of Claire's was something powerful.

"It was an accident Claire," Tim said reassuringly, picking up a paper towel and wiping his face. "It's not Ann's fault that Kai is an air head at times," he said with a small chuckle, trying to make light of the situation.

I watched in some sort of amazement when Tim's hand went across the table, grabbing a chunk of meat from Claire's shoulder and popped it into his mouth. He preceded to hand the now wide eyed blond the towel and chewed the meat up.

"The stew isn't very good anyways Claire. It has a strong garlic taste," Tim stated after he swallowed, standing up and grabbing the roll of paper towels. "I'm ready to go when you are." He walked over to Ann and unraveled a handful of towels. "Here you go Ann. You look like you need these more than I do," he said with a small smile. He then thrust the rest of the roll at me, narrowing his eyes. "You should watch where you're going. You could hurt somebody bumping into them like that," he reprimanded and turned back to Claire.

Claire was picking bits and pieces of stew out of her hair, a grimace on her face as she shook her head. She stood up and more bits and pieces fell from her form and onto the floor with a plop sound.

"I'm ready to go…I think the sooner I get a shower, the better," Claire muttered as she shook her arms, more of the sloppy mess hitting the floor. Tim helped her get across the slippery floor and they left the inn without another word. I looked at Ann, who seemed to have tears of frustration brimming in her eyes.

"Ann? Can I get that bottle now?" Duke called out, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the inn. Ann responded by picking a hand full of glop off my shoulder and hurling it in Duke's general direction.

Well maybe we didn't ruin the date. But at the least it wasn't a total successful date either.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too long. Now review and or vote in my poll. I'm leaving the poll open for about one more week, then I'm closing it so I can work on the next chapter. Thanks so much to everyone. Love you all**

-JC


	24. Special 1 of 2: The Storm

**Okay. Anyone who reads the author note:**

**Here is the super special deal. I've updated with part 1 of a 2 part chapter. I will have the other chapter up by Thursday next week. I'm sorry that school killed all my creativity and buried me underneath mounds of sources to read…that kept me away for over a month. Please don't kill me. This chapter is pretty fluffy and funny, so maybe that makes up for it. It's also 21 pages long, with a word count of over 9,500. Finals are next week. Then I will update after that weekly until school gets back in after new years. Keep in mind though, that quicker updates mean shorter chapters. Thanks for anyone who keeps up with me.**

**Super Duper special thanks to Hannah, Jen, and Brit for squeezing this unfinished chapter out of me. Especially Hannah who threatened me with bodily harm if I didn't update like…yesterday. Double KK too, who sent me an encouraging hurry up and update PM. Thanks. :D**

**Super Special thanks to b4k4 ch4n. For some reason your reviews always gift me with plot bunnies. Consider this chapter dedicated to you and conceived because of your review. What was supposed to be nothing turned into something; thanks so much!**

**Special thanks to the reviewers for last and all previous chapters. You guys make me smile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HM or OHSHC**

**

* * *

  
**

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I sighed tiredly as I sat on my couch, content in my light blue cotton pajama bottoms and my overly large gray t-shirt. It had taken me forever to get the garlic smell out of my hair. I swear I had to wash my hair ten times last night. Speaking of which, reminds me that I need to order some more shampoo.

So after I had come home, still picking chunks of Ann's special garlic stew out of my hair, I had to put up my chickens. This, by the way, wasn't an easy task considering they were trying to pick veggies out of my hair. Not to mention that Cassie kept jumping up on me trying to get the mess off from me as well.

I had also gone back into the barn and laid more fodder out for my cows and sheep, hoping it would tide them over till the next day. I didn't know how long the hurricane would last, but they usually took a whole day to go over Mineral Town. In the city they sometimes took longer.

It had been a long an frustrating night, and I had gotten to bed long after my usual bedtime. I was happy that I couldn't hear the thunder over the roaring wind, and for the most part my closed curtain windows kept the random lightening flashes from bothering me like that usually did. Not to mention that I had my handy dandy Ipod to block out any thunder that did happen to make it over the noise of the wind.

If there was one thing I ever wished that I could change, it would be my fear of thunder. I had always been scared of storms, but the fear had been amplified by events in my young life. I had been aware from a fairly early age that thunder and lightning was nothing to be scared of. And yet it terrified me to the point of nearly sobbing uncontrollably under my blankets well into my teens. Sobs had turned into shivers and whimpers as I grew older, refusing to let myself cry. After all I had promised…

I could hear the rain beating wildly against the glass of the window panes at the pause in between the songs and cut my Ipod off. I couldn't hear any thunder, and so I wanted to listen to the rain. Despite that thunder scared me so much, I loved the rain. Or better yet…I had loved someone who had loved the rain.

_I always thought that my little pink rain coat felt funny. The rubbery shiny plastic squeaking as my short fingers ran down it. My overly big hand me down red goulashes were a contrasting fire truck red, having belonged to Jack when he was my size. I placed my matching pink rain hat over my two pigtails, smiling as I waited for papa. _

_Papa always took me out to the park, as long as the weather wasn't too bad. Even in the rain we splashed in puddles or played tag. Papa was always happy to play with Jack and me, even though mama didn't like for him to go out all the time._

"_Is papa's favorite girl ready to go?" came his deep soft voice from up the stairs. Jack was holding his hand, his all dark green rain suit making his wide brown eyes stand out. He didn't smile at me like Papa did, but they looked almost the same. Papa's rain suit was dark blue. Papa and Jack had matching shoes, but one of my pink ones had been taken by the neighborhood dog. _

"_Yes papa!" I squealed, clapping my hands together in innocent childlike happiness. _

"_Can we splash in the puddles at the park?" Jack asked quietly as Papa released his hand and hoisted me up onto his hip._

"_We'll see when we get there," he had said gently as he opened the door, carrying me out and Jack trailing along. He took a deep breath as he looked out over the yard and smiled widely. "I love the smell of rain…"_

"_Rain doesn't have a smell papa," Jack muttered out, heading on out to the sidewalk and walking ahead to the park. _

"_It does to big brother! I can smell it," I called after him and placed my tiny hand on Papa's stubbly cheek. "It smells sweet after the grass is cut…like the hay in the stables at the zoo," I said with a large smile and Papa chuckled._

"_That it does baby girl. It does. But rain has a smell…that is uniquely rain when the grass isn't cut. A clean fresh smell…like it is washing all your worries away. That's why I think it is nice to go and play in the rain," he stated and began walking to catch up with Jack. "Junior you had better wait for me and your sister!"_

"_Well you two had better hurry up!" he responded childishly but stopped at the stop sign. Neither of us was allowed to cross the road by ourselves._

"_Papa…" I asked quietly, looking into his dark brown eyes. "Why doesn't mama ever come to the park with us?" His eyes softened on me and he held me a little closer._

"_You're mama just doesn't feel very good."_

Mama never felt good. Of the memories I held of my mother, only a scarce precious few held her in a light that didn't concern near tearful hysterics or fits of anger. She always seemed to be either mad as hell or in a seemingly endless depression- especially when it came to me.

Now that I was older, now that I experienced some of her extreme emotions for myself it was easier for me to understand. I knew in my heart that in my young life she wasn't the woman that my memory saw. She wasn't really that woman that locked me out in the rain. She was just sick and didn't have help.

A sudden banging at the door brought me out of my deep thoughts and I looked at the door dumbly, wondering just what in the world had banged up against my door in this storm. Then the loud banging sounded again, this time coupled with a muffled voice. I jumped at the sound of another being on the side of my door, snatching my Ipod off and tossing it to the coffee table. I ran across the room, wondering just who would be stupid enough to come out in this storm. And for some reason when I saw a familiar sopping wet blue UMA hat, I wasn't the least surprised.

"Gray, what in the hell are you doing?" I shouted as the rain pelted at me.

Fortunately for me though the already soaking wet blacksmith shielded me from most of it. I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into the house, quickly pushing the door with some difficulty, as the wind tried its best to stay in my house. I couldn't get it shut but all of a sudden the door was pushed into its proper place. I let out a relieved sigh and looked up to see Gray's large hand on the door, holding it shut. I took a breath and bolted the door, turning to lean against the solid piece of wood and glare up at his wet form.

"Are you suffering from some mental instability that makes you do stupid things?" I muttered out as I crossed my arms.

The red head simple shrugged at me, his face somewhat stoic. I heard a steady dripping sound and looked down to see him dripping a huge puddle on my rug. I narrowed my eyes and pushed him a little to the side, onto the hardwood floor and shook my head.

"Stay off the rug. I'll…go get you a towel," I muttered out and pushed my bangs back agitatedly. I walked over into my room and opened the recently renovated house.

I had finally gained some privacy from the rest of the house in my room. Gotz had extended my house and added a large bedroom. For some Goddess only knows reason the man had given me two beds in it. I had of course pushed them together for one big one.

I opened the closet and pulled out several large towels, not exactly sure how many it would take to dry the man off. I walked back out, the bundle of towels slightly obscuring my view.

"Alright big boy, strip," I called out to him and heard him snort.

"What?" his voice replied, some disbelief hanging in it. I set the towels down on the table and put my hands on my hips, glaring at him.

"Take off your clothes," I said, making a few hand gestures for unbuttoning and unzipping. He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes for a moment before pulling his hat down lower.

"No."

"Now Gray," I began with a sigh, only to be interrupted by a louder response.

"No," he growled out firmly. I took a deep breath and tried to pretend that he was Stu for a moment. After all they both threw similar tantrums in their not so greatest moments.

"You're going to get sick if you stay in them," I began to explain, only to be silenced by his interruption again. Goddess I wonder if he would have any manners if his mother had been around as he got into his later childhood years.

"Well I'm going to go back home in a minute. I'll change when I get home." This time I narrowed my eyes and walked up closer to him.

"You are not going to go home. You're staying here," I pointed to the floor of my house and glared at him, somewhat angrily. He came over here in the beginning of a damn hurricane to turn around and go right back home. Did he lose a bet or something?

"The hell I am," he growled out, not the least bit affected by what was supposed to be an intimidating glare by myself.

"The winds out there are going to get over one hundred miles an hour as the main part of that storm hits land. You are not going anywhere!" I finally shouted, fist clenched tightly at my sides as I resisted the urge to smack his stupid head.

"Well if I leave now, I'll be fine then won't I?" He shouted back, uncrossing his arms and returning to me a somewhat annoyed glare.

"You are not leaving!" I hissed, pointing my finger into his chest and stomping my foot. He raised a incredulous eyebrow and cocked his head to the side before turning to the door.

"Watch me,"

"I swear to the Harvest Goddess that if you so much as touch that lock, I will hit you in the head with my hammer," I muttered out, grabbing to tool from right next to the door fairly quickly and holding it in a position that I would if I were about to swing it.

"You wouldn't dare," he said after a moment of hesitation, looking over his shoulder and stiffening some at the sight of said hammer in my hand

"Are you sure? I don't care if you're in a coma as long as I know where you are and that you're safe," I said with a fake cheerful smile, waiting for him to make his decision. He let his hand slide from the door after a few moments of silence.

"Crazy blond," he muttered under his breath, turning back to me and shaking his head in defeat.

"Good boy. Now strip," I said again, returning my hammer to its place at the door.

"I already told you no," he muttered. This time I caught his cheeks flushing and raised my eyebrows curiously.

"I'm not going to ask again. Why are you being difficult?"

"Why do you want to see me naked?" he finally blurted out, his face rivaling his hair in reddish hues. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at him.

"I don't. I want you to not die from pneumonia. Why is it a problem?" I waved my hand in the air as I looked at him, my annoyance not hidden at all on my face. Gray shifted, looking at the floor and shoving his hands in his pockets, causing some excess water to ooze out of his khaki jacket.

"I don't want to do it."

"Why not? Did you wear your holely boxers today?" I teased, trying to figure out how to make him see this was no big deal

"No!" he shouted, glaring at me like he did at Ann sometimes to get her to shut up.

"Are your drawers dirty?" I continued on ruthlessly.

"Oh, for Goddess' sakes woman! No! I just don't see why I…" I finally figured it out and interrupted him, pointing at his form as I spoke.

"You're soaking wet. You want me to hang up your jacket to dry or not? I have those clothes you loaned me a few weeks back. You can wear them till your stuff dries. Now strip, and give me that Goddess awful hat too," I added as an after thought. At his raised eyebrow I rolled my eyes. Goddess help me I would have to hit him in the head with the hammer anyway and strip him down myself. "Look, you're the genius that came over here in a hurricane,"

"It's not a bad one," he interrupted and I narrowed my eyes.

"You shouldn't have been out in this weather…" I stressed, my expression no doubt showing some of the worry I felt.

"Well I was," he stated, looking at me blankly.

"You shouldn't have come over here," I said again, wringing my hands as I thought about what could have happened. What if he had been blown away or something? Or some debris had wounded him? Or worse?

"Well I did." He said again, though this time it seemed like he was giving me a gentle smile. Of course that was probably my imagination. I sighed and huffed out

"But you shouldn't have…"

"But I did," he grunted back and I slapped my forehead exasperatedly.

"But you shouldn't have," I repeated and he simply shrugged again. "Why are you here you moron?" I finally growled out, patience snapped. I didn't care if he was waterlogged and I didn't care if the hurricane blew him to Canada or something. He cracked a grin at my short temper and finally reached up, taking off his hat and handing it out to me.

"I promised I would come didn't I? I don't break my promises," he finished and began to unzip his jacket. I looked at him somewhat thoughtfully for a moment before a ghost of a smile made its way to my lips.

_So he had, so he had._

"Alright…I mumbled and then walked back into my room, grabbing his set of clothes and placing them on my kitchen table. I looked at him as he unlaced his boots and pulled of his soaked socks. I wrinkled my nose as I didn't particularly care for the feeling of wet socks.

"You're clothes are on the table. I'll be in my room. Call me when you get decent," I said and turned my back on him. I heard a low chuckle and looked over my shoulder, stopping for a moment.

"You mean, after all that begging and arguing you did with me about it, you aren't going to stand there and watch me strip?" he teased and I felt my cheeks flushing dark crimson and gaped at him.

"Wha- why?! Ew! Who would want to do that!?" I screamed out, glaring at him and then turning back around.

"Five minutes ago you were pretty adamant about it," he continued on, and I heard the unzipping of something.

"Oh, go take a long walk of a short pier you pervert," I hissed, walking hurriedly to my room.

"You were the one that was demanding I strip. I know I haven't been to the city in awhile, but shouldn't I at least get a dollar or something?" He called out loudly. I gave an agitated shout and slammed the door, his laughter echoing in the other room.

Stupid blacksmith! I should have just let him go back to the inn and washed my hands of him.

I could feel my face heating immensely and scurried to my bathroom to splash could water on my face. It wasn't t often that I was embarrassed like that by anyone, but Gray always seemed to be embarrassing me in some way.

And the fact that I knew what he looked like half way undressed, well that just made things worse. Gray was many things, but unattractive wasn't one of them; that is as long as he kept his mouth shut. His gruffness took away from his looks Gray and myself were friends now, but even before I would have to remind myself that he was off limits to think of that way.

_Because of why exactly?  
_

Well for one we were way too different. He wasn't exactly the jelly to my peanut butter.

_You two have a lot more things in common than you have different._

But he's just not my type. He's nothing like the person I fell in love with. He's nothing like Tamaki. He was a lot more like…

My eyes widened and I looked at myself in the mirror, mind racing. There were a few similarities. But…those few were strong, so strong that I couldn't believe I never realized it. I frowned and held my hand up to my chest, wondering why I exactly never saw it before.

_You saw it. You just refused to admit it._

"Damn it all Claire. You are a complete idiot," I muttered to my reflection, which of course returned my pained grimaced. I shook my head and heard Gray call out that he was decent.

I stepped out of the bedroom and into the main part of the house, my ear picking up the growing winds outside. For some reason the sound wasn't as loud in my bedroom. I walked over to the door and looked outside, the sky barely visible through the mixture of thick black clouds.

"You've had Gotz redo your house since the last time I was inside." Gray's comment brought me out of my thoughts, and I gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah. He just did it the other day actually. Only took him three days. He finished yesterday. He's so quiet that I forgot he was even here. I nearly had a heart attack when I woke up and he was inside already," I muttered the last part and glared at my door. "Did you know Gotz has a key to everyone's house?" Gray looked at me with a skeptically raised eyebrow.

"I had no idea. Is that how he gets in to make the renovations?" he asked out loud, scratching his chin.

"If you ask me it's a total invasion of privacy," I muttered under my breath before walking over to my shelf and pulling a few items out of the front, mostly junk mail that I hadn't thrown away yet. I was not an organized packrat in any means.

"What are you doing?"

"Well…as much as I know you love to just stare at me and be in these long awkward silences, I figured today we could do something fun and distract ourselves from the storm," I explained pulling out stack of old bored games. I tossed Candy Land immediately back onto the shelf, as the only time I played that was when May came over.

"You know what Claire? No one likes a smart ass," he mumbled, though I could hear the teasing tone in his voice. Boys. I rolled my eyes and pulled out the two games that could go on for a little longer than the child games I kept around for May and Stu.

"Monopoly or Scrabble?"

"Monopoly? Are you serious? No one likes that game," he muttered crossing his arms over his chest. I loved playing with people that had been jilted by this game. They always were the most funny when they lost everything.

"I love Monopoly," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"No one likes it. You just think you do," he countered, pointing at the old beat up Monopoly box. "That game is the devil.

"I like it because I always win," I said matter of factly.

"Then you must always be the banker, because they're the only cheating people that ever win in that game," he muttered out and I rolled my eyes.

"I bet every time someone beats you, you accuse them of cheating," I muttered under my breath, returning Monopoly to the shelf. "Scrabble it is then sweetness. Let's go before your attitude of sunshine and lollipops rubs off on me," I said with a large grin.

"No one likes sarcasm either," he said, kicking his foot on the ground and huffing. "I'm anything but 'sunshine and lollipops,'" he said, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"I know dear. That's why it's funny," I sing sang and lay the bored out on the table. "Make yourself useful and poor us a cup of tea, please," I said as I began to open the bored and arrange everything.

"Should I get some snacks while I'm at it?" he asked as I heard him rummaging through the cabinets.

"I'm not hungry right now. But there are some cookies and what not in the bread box if you want something sweet. I have a few things in the fridge too if you want a sandwich," I added, mixing up the scrabble pieces happily.

I hadn't played this game in so long. I turned to rush back to the shelf to grab the forgotten dictionary, only to run face first into something hard. Given that the something hard let out an oomph I could only presume it was Gray.

"You know…one day I'm going to break my nose on you," I muttered out, rubbing my tender nose and feeling my eyes water as my sinuses began to drain.

"Well I'm sorry," he chuckled out, shaking his head and placing the drinks on the table. "We could just put you in a bubble and you could bounce off of me," he suggested, taking a seat and counting out his pieces.

"We could just wrap bubble wrap around your torso so you don't cause much damage," I countered, sticking my tongue out at him as I walked over and grabbed the old red dictionary.

"A Japanese-English dictionary?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's the only one I have," I said with a shrug, and placed it on the table. "Besides, playing scrabble with Japanese words is challenging. But I'll keep it English for you," I said with an encouraging smile.

"You speak Japanese?"

"Fluently, that tends to happen when you grow up in Japan," I replied, counting out my own tiles. "I got a D," I muttered, flipping a tile up. He flipped one over that was a B. "You get to go first then," I sighed, mixing the pool of letters back up.

"I didn't know you were Japanese," he said, looking at me curiously. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm not. I'm American. My mom married my step father, and he was half Japanese. We moved to Japan because that was where he worked." I sighed at Gray, closing my eyes exasperatedly. Did he think Japanese girls were just like anime girls?

"Well you don't have an accent," he said as he began to spell out a word.

"My mom didn't speak Japanese. So we primarily spoke English at home," I offered, looking at my own words and seeing 'farms' right away. I tapped my fingers as he spelled out the word 'horn', then jotted his score down. "Fourteen for you then."

It was amazing really that I could talk to Gray so easily about things like this. Not my actually family but just the description. I guess it was because I felt that he didn't really care. I mean he asked simple questions, not asking me to elaborate or anything. Just nodding at the answers I gave him.

Scrabble went undeniably in Gray's favor, but it was fun never the less. But honestly I was a little knifed at the fact that every time I put a word down he could make one off from it. The power flickered a few times but other than that it seemed like the storm was going to let us keep electricity.

"Alright, game over. You win by a million and one points," I joked weakly, glaring down at his score that was nearly double that of mine.

"So, now what do we do?" he asked as he leaned back in his chair on two legs.

"We could play Uno?" I offered and he shook his head no.

"Sorry, but Ann had ruined me on that game. She always is slapping down draw fours on me and I end up with half the deck," he said, getting up from the table and putting his glass in the sink. I put the game pieces and bored away and watched as he went over to the couch.

I had the box in my hand along with the dictionary, and was walking back to the shelf when the house shook loudly, the power going off for a moment. I dropped the game and the dictionary as I let out a shout, the power flashing back on. Gray jumped up and came to me as I hit the floor with my knees, scrambling to pick up the pieces and put them back in the box.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry," I repeated several times as I picked up pieces with shaking hands.

"Claire?" He said my name somewhat softly and shook his head, grabbing my wrists. "Stop apologizing," he demanded in a soft voice. "Just try to calm down, alright."

I nodded hesitantly at him and watched as he swept all the pieces into a pile and easily put them back into the box. It was a lot easier to do when your hands weren't shaking and dropping the tiles back to the floor. He walked away from me and put the items back on the shelf they belonged on and came back towards me.

I shut my eyes tightly as a lightening flash filled the room, trembling at my spot on the floor. I bit my bottom lip, covering my mouth with my left hand and trying not to let out any scared sounds. I didn't cry, but I tended to whimper a lot when it came down to it. I didn't want to make Gray more uncomfortable than he already was.

I felt his hands on my ears and opened my eyes when he stuck my earphones into my ears, placing my Ipod in my hand. I smiled gratefully up at him and switched it on, loud music echoing in my ears and blocking out the next round of thunder that made the lights go off again. This time they stayed off.

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I looked down at her, an absentminded fond smile on my face. I think that women like this were the death of men like me. Men like me loved to feel needed; we loved a damsel in distress, even if we tried to pretend that we didn't give a rat's ass. I might roll my eyes and complain, but I really didn't mind rescuing her.

The last time I had been here flashed through my mind, and I remembered she liked to be in her bed. She could hide under the covers. But there was really no reason to hide, was there? Not when I was here. I recalled very vaguely another storm we had weathered together, though I wasn't sure if it had been a dream or not. I certainly hoped that it was.

I would like to think that I wouldn't have kissed her on top of the head after our hours of unwanted bonding time. But I couldn't say if I did or not, and there was no way in hell I was going to ask her if I had kissed her in my half asleep state of mind. I already knew from Ann's accounts that I subjected others to uncharacteristic displays of behavior when not fully awake. But I didn't recall one of those times involving uncharacteristic displays of affection for others. I rarely recalled them anyway, but Ann never rubbed it in my face that I willingly gave out hugs to anyone, so hopefully it had been a dream.

I scooped her form up and carried her to her room, placing her in her bed. I couldn't make out much in the dim room, darkness having consumed it. I didn't know if Claire had flashlights or what not, but I'm sure I wouldn't be able to find them, and I was positive that she wouldn't be able to get up and do it herself, the way the thunder kept popping outside. I only hoped that her Ipod would out last it.

I covered her up with the sheet and thought to the small pen flashlight that I had in my jacket pocket for when I was in the mines and needed it. I walked back out to the living area and into the bathroom where Claire had hung my waterlogged clothing to drip dry.

I unzipped the pocket and fished around the random items I carried in my jacket and pulled out the flashlight. I switched it on and smiled proudly at myself. Walking back through the living room I decided the best thing would be to go to sleep until the storm was over. It wasn't like we could do much else. And that way I would be able to keep her calm with my presence. I didn't even think about it as I pulled my shirt over my head, tossing it on the couch as I walked by.

I didn't like to sleep in shirts, as I often ended up with the material somewhat wrapped around me tightly from rolling. I suppose wearing shirts that were not overly sized would fix that, but bigger ones were breezier in the summer heat at the forge. If my jacket hadn't been wet I could have slept in it and it would have kept my shirt from wrapping around me. But that wasn't the case. I suppose if my being shirtless bothered Claire I could suffer with a semi uncomfortable night's sleep.

I made it into her room and sighed, the small slim beam of light revealing her shaking form. It wasn't necessarily that her being frightened made me uncomfortable. But it was the extent to what she was frightened that bothered me. I know I'm not the brightest crayon in the box, but this seemed beyond a fear of thunderstorms. I had heard about people with extreme phobias, and maybe that is what this was. But for some reason I had a gut feeling that this went deeper than that.

Well it wasn't my place to pry into her personal fears. That was something that someone really close to her should do.

I carefully slid into the bed, my intentions to keep her under both the sheet and comforter while I slid in between them, but a particular loud bolt of thunder sent me jumping out of the bed. Lightening had hit something outside, and it had hit it hard. My reaction had Claire jumping as well, but I was nearly positive that she could hear that last one over the music in her ears. It was bad enough that it had my hair standing on end. She rolled over as if to face me, her slender fingers gripping my wrist.

I didn't really say anything. Her expression was the same as before, that silent pleading look that made my chest constrict with guilt at the very thought of turning her away. I narrowed my eyes and tossed the blankets back, lying on my back and staring hard at the ceiling, hands behind my head. We were both adults. It didn't matter if we were separated by sheets or not.

I could feel her shaking to the right of me and cut my eyes in her direction. My hands behind my head gripped my hair tightly and somewhat in frustration. This would be a lot easier if I knew an appropriate way to comfort a woman. There were several things I could do to try to calm her, but none of them lead to things that were appropriate. I smirked at that thought, shook my head and finally took one arm out from behind me, grabbed the comforter and pulled it all the way to her chin.

Curled up in a ball, her knees that were pulled up to her chest were pressing into my side, though not painfully. It wasn't a bad feeling at all, not even uncomfortable. It had been a long time since I had a woman sleeping beside me, those two flukes with this particular woman aside.

I began to run my fingers through her soft hair. It was something I remember my mother doing that I found soothing when I was upset. And the gesture seemed to calm her after a few moments, her shaking lessening and all together stopping after probably a twenty minute period. I could feel her shifting towards me, her body somewhat limp and turned my head completely to her.

I gave a small smile to her closed eyes, my thumb brushing some bangs out of her hair. I had only watched one other woman sleep this close up. And that honestly didn't compare to how…well cute this one looked. Her lips were parted ever so slightly as her body fell and rose in time with her breathing. One hand rested limp and open by her face, while the other was balled in a tight fist under her chin. She looked adorable…

And vulnerable.

My smile faltered as I noticed her face glistening somewhat when lightening illuminated the room. My finger tips trailed lightly across her face and I felt the dampness, a soft sigh leaving my lips. So she did cry.

SHE had cried to. Something that I never thought she would do. And I still didn't believe that they had been true tears.

_I hung up the phone, smirking somewhat bitterly at the object before going up to my room. I opened my suitcase and began packing my things when I heard the door creak open, an all too familiar perfume permeating the air. _

"_Where are you going?"I began putting my belongings in the suitcase more roughly, taking a deep ragged breath._

"_I'm going home," I said emotionlessly, trying to just keep from lashing out like I wanted. Despite what I had walked in on, I did still feel like I loved this woman._

"_Home? But I thought you were going to stay here with me?"I flinched at the tone in her voice, confused and hurt sounding._

"_Well I'm no, I changed my mind," I said slowly, my voice coming out strained as I shoved more clothes in the suitcase._

"_But why?" I could her voice cracking, and I closed my eyes, refusing to say anything._

"…"

"_Gray…baby what…"_

"_Don't call me that!" I shouted, turning on her and pushing her against the wall. I glared down at her small form, trapped between my arms as she looked up me utterly petrified. "I came over today, and I saw you. I saw you Bridgett..." I managed out, my bangs covering my face as I closed my eyes. "So don't you sit here and act hurt that I'm leaving, when you didn't care to begin with."_

_Tears came out of her brown eyes, making them glisten as she looked up at me, a sudden shameful look on her face as my words sunk in. Her hands came up to my shoulders, fisting in my shirt as she closed her eyes, pressing herself upward and pressing her lips firmly to mine._

"_I'm sorry…" she mumbled against my lips, racking her teeth on my bottom one, but I refused to kiss her back. But her words…hell I clung to those words, having to believe them. "If you're so set on leaving, then how about…just one last time before you go?"_

_As the words left her lips, she grabbed my hands, pulling them down to rest on her hips. Her head tilted to the side and she pressed her lips firmly to my neck and I closed my eyes tightly…_

Those tears hadn't been real. They had been tears she shed so she could use me one last time. Claire's tears, they were real. And she would deny them had she been awake. Because as she had said before, she simply did not cry.

Well at least she was calm, and out like a light it seemed. It also appeared that she needed me more subconsciously than consciously. That in itself filled me with a sense of pride that I knew already it shouldn't. Claire was my friend, not my girlfriend. And I shouldn't feel a sense of pride that she looked to me to take care of her in her weak moments. I shouldn't be so damn okay with being her hero.

Being a hero led to a level of failure that was inevitable. There would be a point were I would either fail to protect her, or I would be the one she needed protecting from. It was something that was written in stone. I think it was the Batman movie that said that you either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. I'm pretty positive that I wasn't going to die protecting anyone in Mineral Town.

It was something I had tried not to think about much. After all, that had gotten me into trouble once before. Granted that that last time teenage hormones had been involved. But I had long ago realized that I had a slight hero complex. It was what had drawn me to Mary, and to Bridgett- though that one was more or less hormones as well.

Mary had been an untouchable princess in her tower waiting on her prince charming to rescue her. But I obviously was no prince charming. Hell I wasn't even charming. I was lucky if I could be considered harmless with my gruff attitude and short temper.

With Bridgett I had wanted to save her from herself. From that life she had made that just wasn't right, didn't fit her. But you can't save those who didn't want to be saved. Claire had been the only exception to that rule.

Everyone I had known had shown fear at my temper, even Bridgett. Ann even steered clear of me in my foul moods. But Claire…Claire had never looked at me in that way. She had never been scared of me.

And even though she didn't want my help, even though she didn't want to be saved, she let me do it. Maybe it didn't have to be something like saving a woman from a life of self abuse, maybe it didn't have to be as heroic as storming a tower and rescuing a beautiful girl. Perhaps it could be as simple as holding a scared girl and promising not to let her go. To tell her you would be there to hold her as the storm raged on, and soothe her as she clung to you for that feeling of safety.

Claire shifted and rolled towards me more, her head resting on my shoulder and her arm wrapping across my neck as she snuggled up to me. I stiffened and felt my face heating a bright shade of red. I took in a sharp breath when her leg slid over mine, hooking it around my own. Oh dear Goddess just kill me now. Just think Gray. Just think.

_Yeah….full lips and half lidded blue eyes. _I furrowed my eyebrows and blew off that pervert's voice in my head.

Baseball, cold showers, wrestling. Sumo wrestling! Fat naked guys in diapers…

Small fingers brushed over my neck and warm breath splayed against my ear as my bed companion let out a content sigh. I felt my body get goose bumps and lost control of my thoughts as another perverse thought crossed my mind.

_Long legs…long soft legs and silky skin._

Grandpa naked!

_Dude. My naked vision is way better, but you just totally ruined it._

I let out a frustrated sigh as Claire cuddled up closer to me, holding me tighter. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

This was going to be a long night.

**Tim's P.O.V.**

There were times in my life that I wished I had specialized in a specific area of medicine. Being a general doctor did give me the qualifications for most things that went on in this town. But I had found ever since Claire's anxiety attack that my leisure reading consisted for of text books relating the psychology division of medicine than the human physiology division.

Her medical record gave little information about her mental health. Random notes by not so adamant doctors about the 'patient experiencing extreme moments of distress.' I knew that I had requested all of her medical history from the city, but yet there were huge pieces of it missing.

I vaguely recall a box that came in the mail sometimes with her history, and I was pretty sure that it held the missing chunks. I hadn't thought past physical health enough though to care about what came from the psychologist at the time. And more than a year was ample enough time for the box to become lost in the clinic. I continued to search in our storage closet, but the contents in it were outrageously numerous. Every Wednesday's search turned up fruitless for my goal, but other things of interest had been unearthed in the boxes of old paper work and cast away items. I had found a book about local plants and all their medicinal uses before the power went out. But right now I was racking my brain, trying to figure out what could be done to prevent future anxiety attacks.

I could order medication from the city, but numerous places in her medical chart stated that she 'refused' to take her medicine properly or often times not at all. So she was one of those difficult individuals that refused to be in layman's terms 'medicated.'

I sighed and rubbed my temples, staring blankly down at the chart and something scribbled in the most horrendous handwriting I had ever seen, even for a doctor. The first word was 'extreme', and the second word was damn near illegible. But I could make out the word 'phobia' at the end of it. It appeared to start with an 'As' as well.

I walked to my shelf and pulled out on of the books I had on phobias, the rough cover scratchy underneath my fingertips. I opened it to the appropriate section, finger scanning down the A section of the book, randomly flipping pages as my search came up fruitless. I looked from the word to the book, trying to come up with the right one. And one stuck out, meeting the letter count and after reading it in the book I could easily see it on the chart. I narrowed my eyes and whispered the word out loud.

"Astraphobia?"

Yesterday a hurricane had torn through town, causing the power to be lost all night. Thunder and lightening had dominated the storm after that point, lasting well into the early hours of the morning. I felt a growing feeling of worry in me and stood, leaving the opened chart on my desk as I walked to the door and out the clinic.

Claire was probably fine. She had lived with this for a number of years, and she probably had developed her own way of coping. But still now that I knew, I had the need to go and make sure she was alright. If I had known before hand I could have done something about it. I could have given her a prescription that was used for those with fear of flying. Something to help calm her and get her through the storm without hysterical fear or the chance for her to suffer from another anxiety attack. And hating to take medicine or not, I'm sure that she would have taken it no questions asked when the storm hit.

I winced when I walked onto her field, seeing the debris that littered her field and some of the crops I had not to long ago help tend to ripped from the soil and battered to near death. Nature was the hardest on nature I suppose.

I rapped on the door and waited for an answer. When none came I knocked again, this time a little bit harder. I couldn't hear any movement in the house, and I took a deep calming breath. She was probably still asleep.

But what if she had been hysterical and gotten hurt last night? What if she was locked in her closet or something?

And despite knowing these thoughts were illogical I began to pound on the old wooden door with a certain ferocity. I heard some one shuffling about when I paused, shaking my hand as it had begun to hurt. There was the sound of some type of furniture sliding across the floor and a grunt. The door knob was fiddled with slowly, the popping and unlocking of mechanisms outrageously slow.

I let out a relieved sigh and closed my eyes, hearing the door open. I opened my eyes to speak to her, but found instead a half asleep redheaded male, in his boxers only, leaning against the open door and looking at me irately.

"What," he began to yawn, shaking his head and finishing the sentence in a drawn out yawn "the hell do you want?"

I blinked at him several times, mouth opening and shutting and unable to articulate any words what so ever. My thoughts were racing as I absorbed the information, finally able speak.

"Why are you here?!" I hissed out, my fist clinching and I could feel the discomfort of my nails digging into my skin. He blinked dumbly up at me, his tired eyes shutting and eyebrows knitting in concentration. The blacksmith was obviously not a morning person.

"I stayed here yesterday."

"What do you mean you stayed?" I growled out, resisting the urge to knock his head into the door to wake him up. At least in his half asleep state of mind he was cooperating.

"Stayed… As in I was here yesterday, did not leave, and am still here the next day," Gray mumbled and yawned again, smirking somewhat at his explanation. I took another calming breath, trying to keep my voice calm and level

"What were you doing here yesterday? There was a storm."

"I walked over here…" he began slowly and I raised an eyebrow up at him. He couldn't be serious could he?

"You walked over here in a hurricane?" He nodded in response, eyes shutting as he rested his head against the door, apparently trying to sleep standing up.

"Yes," he yawned out again. Apparently he was serious. Patience snapped I threw my hands up in exasperation as I shouted.

"Are you a complete idiot?!"

"I don't think so. But you and Claire seem to share that thought," he muttered out, running a hand up his face as an agitated gesture. At the mention of her name I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"Where is Claire?" I asked as calmly as I could, all things considered.

"She's still in bed. You're lucky you didn't wake her up with all your knocking," he mumbled and looked over his shoulder at a door to room that hadn't been here the last time I was here. I saw the couch, seemingly untouched, and felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Where did you sleep?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"In a bed. Why? Do you sleep somewhere else?" he snapped back, finally tired of the questions and turning to go back in the house.

"You slept in her bed?!" I shouted at his retreating form, entering the house and closing the door. He walked past the couch and grabbed his shirt, tossing it on.

"I suppose you could look at it that way," he replied with a shrug. I was going to kill him. I truly was.

"What is all this screaming about so early in the morning?" came a feminine voice, husky with sleep from the now opened bedroom door.

I couldn't help but muttering out a 'thank the Goddess' under my breath as I looked at the clearly fully clothed blond, and noted that from the wrinkles in her clothes she had obviously slept with them on. At least I knew that the blacksmith hadn't tainted her or something.

_It's not like it would have been any of your business if it had. But you should take this as a serious threat. They are getting closer. Very quickly._

"When did you get here?" Claire asked, looking at me tiredly and shuffling into the kitchen, Gray following closely behind her. Evidently neither of them was a morning person. Claire stood at an open cabinet, reaching for something that she would no doubt not reach without a step stool. Gray looked up groggily and came behind her, grabbed the item and handed it to her. It was a can of coffee that she immediately opened and put some of the contents into the coffee maker

"Just now actually," I said and watched as she shuffled about the kitchen, gathering a pan and a few items from the fridge. She began cracking eggs into a large bowel and then mixed them with her whisk.

"Gray, what do you like on your omelet?" she asked tiredly and he sat at the table, his forehead down on it as he tried to take a few more minutes of sleep.

"Anything is fine," was his mumbled response, and I blinked back and forth between them.

This would be funny if I were just a friend of Claire. But seeing as how I had genuine feelings for her I didn't like the two of them playing house like this.

"What about you Tim?" she asked and I opened my mouth to protest eggs and their being bad for your cholesterol, but that data was constantly changing and I didn't feel like being a doctor. And the idea of the woman cooking me breakfast was something that filled me with an unfamiliar giddiness.

"However you make you make yours," I said quietly, going to sit at the table with the dozing blacksmith.

"Will one of you grab the orange juice from the fridge?" she yawned out, pouring the mixture into the pan and watching it sizzle and cook. She walked away for a moment, the coffee done and grabbed three mugs, pouring coffee into each one. She brought two mugs to the table and put one in front of me and the other in front of Gray. "Stop drooling on my table Gray," she muttered poking his cheek.

"Stop that," he muttered, peeking one eye open and glaring at her. His eyes then rested on the steamy cup of coffee and he grinned widely "Thanks…" She walked back over to the stove and dumped a handful of ingredients into the cooking omelet.

I stood up and grabbed the orange juice, catching the blond pouring an ungodly amount of sugar in her coffee and shaking my head. I placed the jar of juice on the table and walked up next to her, startling her in her half asleep state.

"Would you like some coffee to go with your sugar?" I teased, and watched as she blushed and cleared her throat.

"Well," she began hesitantly, flipping the egged over to cook the other side and giving me a weak smile, "It is pretty nasty stuff without being sweetened."

"I see. Do you have any creamer?"

"There is some milk in the fridge," she said, tossing the first finished omelet onto a plate and beginning another one. She wrapped the plate up and left it on the counter. "Gray I'm giving you a peace offering to take to your grandfather for being late," she said without looking at him.

Having inhaled his coffee black, Gray was more awake now, and turned his head to the clock, letting out a curse and jumping up as he ran to the bathroom. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he shouted as I could hear the sound of clothes being shaken out and presumed he was getting dressed.

"You still would have been late five minutes ago," Claire said exasperatedly, placing another finished omelet on a plate and starting another. She placed the plate in front of me and Gray came out, scowling.

"Why does he get his first?" he sulked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because when it was done he was at the table. Don't be a baby," she chided, flipping the omelet in the pan and sighing. "There is ketchup in the fridge if anyone wants it."

After a few minutes of awkward silence Claire brought Gray his plate over, reaching out and grabbing his cheek. "There you go you little baby, now stop pouting,"

"I'll baby you," he muttered out, grabbing a fork and digging into his omelet as Claire walked away. I kicked him under the table and he glared at me.

"mwat re rell ras rat roar?" he asked with a mouth full of food.

"Its rude to start eating before the hostess," I said quietly, gesturing to my own untouched omelet. Gray swallowed his food and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm late for work," he said blankly, cutting another chunk of omelet off and stabbing it with the fork.

"And you'll be in just as much trouble in twenty minutes as you would be in five minutes," I muttered back shrugging my shoulders. So what if he was rude. Why was I trying to correct him anyway? Regardless Gray put his fork down and began drumming his fingers impatiently on the table.

Claire came over to the table after a few long minutes, and placed her plate at her spot, sitting and grabbing her fork. The meal was eaten in near silence, Gray eating his food at a fast pace and finishing first. Claire looked at him and rolled her eyes before putting her silverware down and standing up. She walked to the counter and grabbed the plate, offering it to Gray.

"Bring my plate back please," she said sternly, and he nodded.

"I will. Thanks so much," he mumbled out quickly, turning and hurrying to the door. He paused when he opened it, looking from outside and then back in. "Claire…I…if I don't have much to do, I'll be back. I think you're going to need a lot of help out here…"

At those words her face paled and she walked over to the opened door, a groan leaving her lips.

"This is going to take forever to clean up," she muttered under her breath, turning and disappearing into her room, the rest of her breakfast untouched. She emerged a few minutes later in her trademark overalls and flannel, putting her hair up into a ponytail as she walked to the door. I sighed and walked outside as well.

"Claire…I would stay and help but I have to get back to the clinic," I began quietly, somewhat annoyed that I couldn't ditch my responsibilities. "Just try not to over work yourself alright?"

"Listen to him Claire. Don't lift anything heavy. I'll be back to take care of it as soon as I can be," Gray said in a stern voice, pointing to the forge. "I'll randomly be checking on you, and Goddess help you if I catch you swinging an axe or a hammer any of those times," he added, glaring down at her.

"Oh you two! I'm not an invalid," she began to protest but stopped under two piercing gazes.

"I don't need you getting sick on me," Gray and I both said in unison, our heads turning from glaring at the blond to glaring at each other.

"Fine, I'll take it easy," she grumbled out, walking out into her field and towards her barn, disappearing inside. I looked at Gray and then sighed, shaking my head.

"When you come back, if she looks like she's fatigued come get a turbojolt from me," I said and he nodded at me. I headed back to the clinic, trying to get my thoughts focusing on Jeff's problems, as he would probably be waiting at the clinic for me with one of his stomach aches.

* * *

**Please review, and if you skipped it, read the A/N. Thanks so much, all virtual cookies are welcome.**

**Jean**


	25. Special 2 of 2: Something Different

**Here you guys go, as promised. I'll update again next weekend, but like I said before it might not be very long.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers and Hannah who kept riding me about this. Hope you enjoy part 2!**

**I dont own HM or OHSHC**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

My chickens seemed to have weathered the storm okay. They were a little cranky but other than that perfectly healthy. My chicken enclosure hadn't suffered any damage at all, and I was relieved that I didn't have to rebuild the small pen I kept them in outside. I just had to clear some branches out of it and it was good to go.

The chickens seemed more than happy to get out of the stuffy coop. The summer heat didn't make that horrid smell any better in the coop, even though I cleaned it out everyday. I grabbed the rake and raked up the molted feathers and piles of unpleasant presents, raking them out the door and towards the field. I would give the smelly pile one plus, it made great fertilizer for the grass.

The cows and sheep were another problem all together. It took a lot of coaxing to get them out of the barn, and some still refused to come out. Zipper, my oldest sheep, refused to budge from the barn.

I ran my hand over her coarse wool, frowning as I grabbed my brush from my rucksack. Usually she felt pretty soft, but I hadn't gotten to brush the animals yesterday. I grimaced when the brush snagged in her wool.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry," I whispered out, placing my hand on her and feeling the heat radiating from her. I bit my bottom lip and sighed. "You're sick aren't you?" I sighed, looking at my watch and sighing. It was only nine. It would be after eleven before the Poultry Farm opened up, and Barley was closed today.

I decided to leave her in the barn, unable to push the unwilling sick sheep more than a few feet before she would lay down. I chanced a glance at the Poultry farm when I left the barn, but I already knew that Popuri and Rick were nowhere near the place. Lillia was probably resting, and I wasn't about to disturb her. Zipper would just have to wait for her medicine.

Well for the most part the livestock enclosure hadn't suffered much damage, but there were a few damaged posts that needed to be replaced. Which would have been just fine if I was allowed to chop up some wood, but seeing as I had been banned… but no one said anything about moving rocks, at least no specifically. I didn't think they were heavy, so that didn't count, right?

I looked hesitantly to the edge of my farm, to the blacksmith's shop, as I bent down and picked up a smaller rock with both hands, moving it ever so discreetly to pick it up. When I didn't hear any protested shouts I picked it up completely and made my way to my animal enclosure to replace one of the broken fence post with the less likely to break material rock. I repeated the process about three times before I let out an agitated growl.

"What am I doing?" I muttered to myself, shaking my head in disbelief. What did it matter to me if Gray found out I was going against his rules. What was he going to do anyway?

"It looks like you're moving useless rocks from one place to another," a deep cheerful voice came from behind me, causing me to jump in surprise.

"Goddess Kai you should let people know you're around," I muttered under my breath, glaring at him half heartedly. "People who don't know you might think you're a sexual predator sneaking up on them," I deadpanned, crossing my arms over my chest and raising an eyebrow at his hurt expression.

"Why is it that you always believe people will think the worst of me?" He sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"I think the bandana gives people that impression. Not my fault if you match the profile of a rapist," I stated with a shrug, turning back to my task of discreetly moving rocks to avoid the wrath of Gray, whatever that may happen to be. Honestly with the man's temper I wasn't too keen on taking any chances.

Kai remained silent for several minutes, watching me curiously as I moved the rocks, continuously looking over my shoulder to make sure an irate hat wearing being wasn't about to tackle me to the ground or something.

"Why, oh why, my darling little girl, do you keep looking over your shoulder at the blacksmith's shop?" I narrowed my eyes and shook my head.

"I don't think it's any of your business," I muttered out darkly, dropping the rock I held and placing my hands on my hips.

"Is my little girl waiting on her suitor to come and see her when he leaves work? Oh it's about time! Should Daddy go and tell him to hurry up?" Kai teased in his over dramatic voice and turned as if to go to the blacksmith's shop and I grabbed his stupid dingy purple bandana and yanked him back.

"Kai.." I began threateningly and he held a finger upward and shook it back and forth

"Ah ah ah! Daddy," he corrected and I couldn't help but yank his bandana more, forcing him to fall on his butt with a large oomph.

"Daddy," I began, mock sweetness lacing my voice as I gestured out to the expansion of my field. "in case you haven't noticed, I have a broad expanse of land to hide any bodies that I might come across after I come back from a black out of extreme rage, usually induced by relentless teasing…" I trailed off there and smiled as the tan man's skin paled some.

"Claire…you wouldn't really kill me for teasing you, would you?" he asked somewhat weakly, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked up at me from the ground.

"Oh I wouldn't have to. Gray is probably still waiting for a reason to horribly maim you," I said matter of factly as I released his bandana completely and walked past his form.

"Gray and I made up," he defended, getting up and dusting off his pants with his hands. I shook my head and let out a sigh.

"That doesn't mean he won't pummel you if you piss him off," I deadpanned, and gestured towards the blacksmith's shop. "But if you're so sure go ahead and play daddy and tell him to hurry up," I smirked at the sudden silence behind me and the clearing of a throat.

"When you put it that way…I'd rather not at the moment," he said quietly and I heard his foot steps behind me. I looked over my shoulder, the question finally coming into my head.

"Why are you here, anyway Kai? You don't come to visit often. You've already gotten your pineapples…" The traveler looked as if I had slapped him, and huffed in an offended way.

"It's not always about me you know. I am your friend, maybe I came to see you," he began and I rolled my eyes.

"And maybe Rick decided to become your best friend forever," I muttered and turned back to rearranging the livestock enclosure.

"For your information, I came to invite you to a party," he said, the annoyance clearly leaking in his voice. "Mary decided that I should have a going away party, and she's going to have it at the Snack Shack. It will be on the last day of summer, and I'll provide the food," he began rambling and I turned to look at him fully, leaning against the railing of the enclosure as I watched him bemusedly.

"I'll go," I began, and Kai came forward with that big grin on his face that always preceded one of his large twirling hugs. Goddess help me.

But right before he reached me there was a loud snapping sound followed by a sharp pain in my back as the wind was knocked out of me. I looked up at Kai's worried face and tried to breath, but found the task rather difficult.

"Claire, are you alright?" he murmured, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. Finally able to breath and somewhat panting I turned to kick the broken piece of lumber that had snapped and sent me tumbling to the ground.

"How the hell am I supposed to fix things if I can't use my tools," I muttered, completely ignoring Kai as I ranted in my head about life and its unfairness, and feeling somewhat embarrassed that I was a victim to gravity in front of Kai.

"And pray tell why can't you use your tools?" the question was asked in a disbelieving tone, and it just made me rant more.

"Because that damn idiot told me not to, and I don't know how serious that threat was if I go against what he said!" I shouted, pointed to the blacksmith's shop and stomping away. "I'm perfectly capable of using tools that I have for over a damn year now. I have enclosures falling apart and I can't fix them. I know I don't weigh that much!"

"I'll do it…" his voice came, and I could damn near hear the smile in it without turning around.

"You? Do you even know how to use an axe?" I asked as I turned and raised an eyebrow incredulously. He shrugged.

"It can't possibly be that hard." Famous last words from numerous idiotic men.

"Alright Kai," I muttered, walking into the house and grabbing the axe, and bringing it back out to hand to him. I pointed to the various branches and limbs in my field. "Start chopping big boy."

I watched him for about fifteen minutes, shaking my head at how he held the axe wrong, and how he didn't swing properly, and even laughed when he got the axe stuck in a stump. He might not be productive in clearing the field and providing me with more lumber, but he was at the least entertaining to watch.

"Kai…here let me show you how to do this so you don't throw your back out," I finally sighed, shaking my head as I chuckled under my breath. I loved Kai, I truly did, and I couldn't imagine life without him. But summer was more than enough time for him to be around. I'm sure Kai was best in small dosages.

I took the axe from him and showed him a starting stance, trying my best to explain to him what I had been taught. But the continual blank expression on his face gave way that I was not a very good teacher.

"Hold the axe like this, your knuckled together. And when you swing don't swing the axe so far back. You're going to end up scalping yourself…" and at his goofed up version of the stance I was trying to show him I sighed. "Just give it to me and I'll show you." I finally shouted, somewhat exasperatedly. I took the axe and assumed the correct wood chopping position, looking at Kai's face for a hint of understanding.

"So you hold the handle like this, and bring the head back to right about here…" I said, eyeing the stump and getting ready to swing. "You don't want to use a lot of strength, but you don't want to use to little either," I continued, my muscles tensing as I readied myself, swinging my arms forward only to let out a oomph as the axe stopped above my head.

I had enough time to furrow my eyebrows and try to look up before I felt myself being lifted off the ground and turned slightly so I was dangling from the axe handle, eye to eye with a very pissed off looking Gray. I gave him a nervous smile as he glared at me. He had his hand extended upward, one damn hand holding me off the ground. What did Saibara make him do in that shop? He brought his my form closer, the brim of his hat tapping my forehead.

"Hehe…hi Gray," I said quietly, trying to keep a tone in my voice that was anything other than the sudden dread that went through my body.

Gray narrowed his eyes and shook the axe, causing my to slip and stumble to my feet and stager forward slightly. His free hand grabbed my shoulder before I stumbled forward and steadied me.

"What did I say?" he grunted, pointing the axe at me and turning his head to the side. I immediately pointed to Kai's shocked form.

"He offered to help, and I was just trying to show him how to do it because he was doing it wrongandI'msorry!!!!!" the shouted words rushed together as I bent my head down apologetically.

There was a breeze off from the axe as it swung away from me and to Kai, stopping an inch away from his face, causing the traveler to stumble back slightly, a somewhat terrified look on his face.

**Kai's POV**

One second I was watching the duo in amusement, and the next there was a burst of wind on my face and I was staring at the sharp blade of the axe, inches away from my face. I blinked before realizing what it was and stumbled backwards.

"H-hey!" I cried out, pointing a finger at Gray accusingly. "Watch what you're doing with that thing. It's dangerous," I protested, feeling my face heat some at the embarrassment of showing how momentarily fearful I had been of the hat wear, axe swinging man.

"You should know how to cut wood at your age," he muttered, bringing the axe back slowly and resting it on his shoulder.

"I was trying!" I countered, pointing to the broken fence post in the animal enclosure. "She was upset that her pen broke, and I was trying to help calm her down."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Claire shouted, looking out from behind Gray and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Don't blame me for doing what he told you not to do!"

"Will you two just shut up," Gray muttered under his breath, turning to the enclosure and then looking at me. "Since you obviously have nothing else to do at the moment, you can help me by gathering all the small limbs and putting them in the lumber shed," He pointed to the small shed past the barn and I begrudgingly nodded. Claire seemed to be wondering in thought and looked up at both of us, a genuinely worried look on her face.

"I didn't realize that so much time had passed, but I have to go next door and get some animal medicine. One of my sheep are sick," she explained quietly, and both of us nodded at her. Claire looked at us both and bowed her head slightly, her hands clasped together in front of her. "Thank you both very much. I'll be back shortly."

After she disappeared out of her property I looked at Gray thoughtfully, rubbing my chin. It was highly unlike him to be here, working after work, on someone else's work. If that even made sense.

"So why are you the axe Nazi all of a sudden?" I asked as I began gathering the tiny sticks, happy that I wouldn't have to do any heavy lifting. Gray seemed to have that all under control.

"She shouldn't be doing work like that," he grunted as he swung the axe, and I watched as he broke up the stump he was working on. "She'll get hurt."

"She's been doing this work since she came here," I said carefully, deciding to gather all the sticks in this section and put them in a pile for the woodshed.

"She shouldn't have been doing it then," he muttered out, shaking his head as he moved to the next stump. I caught sight of an abandoned hammer to the left of us and assumed it belonged to Gray, as it wasn't out here earlier.

"Why not?"

"There is a reason there aren't many women farmers Kai," he offered softly, stopping to look at me seriously. "The work is hard on their body, the heavy lifting, and it messes them up," he said with a distant look on his face.

"How so?"

"Women aren't designed to do manual labor like this. It can screw them up physically. Make them hurt themselves, make them were they can't have children, or have problems with child birth," he explained as he moved to a few bigger branches that littered the field.

"What does that have to do with you?" I asked quietly, and he shrugged.

"Nothing and everything at the same time I guess. It's really not any of my business if Claire wants to do this kind of thing. But she's my friend, and since her episode, I've been kind of worried about her," he frowned, his thoughts going elsewhere for a moment. He let out an aggravated sigh and shook his head. "I don't want her to end up like my mom neither…my mom didn't know her limits and it ended up costing her later on," he offered and I felt a pang in my chest.

I had heard the story from Manna once, and it was a sad one that she didn't tell very often. Gray and Ann's mom had died in childbirth. So had their little sister. The baby was never given a name.

Manna said that when she was younger, Annie had grown up on this farm. She had even managed it at one time before she married Doug. The hard work on her body had taken its toll, and she had difficult pregnancies with all of her children. But the last one had cost herself her own life and that of the unborn child. Now that was simply Rose Square talk, and I didn't know what was real and what wasn't, but no matter how I looked at it was a depressing story.

"Well…you realize that makes you a thoughtful friend, right?" I asked after several minutes of awkward silence. Gray stopped and looked at me, a small smirk on his face as he nodded.

"Yeah I do, but don't tell anyone. I have an image to keep up," he joked and went back to chopping wood, not offering me another glance. "When you get done picking up the branches, you can go ahead and go. I'm sure that your girlfriend is waiting for you," I could hear the slight bit of agitation in his voice and sighed.

I wouldn't be inviting Gray to my party. I didn't think he would go anyway. But at least we were speaking, and he could have an axe in hand and not being trying to kill me with it. It was a start.

**Gray's POV**

I tossed the axe roughly to the ground, along with my damn jacket and picked up the hammer I had brought. I stood there scanning the fields for big boulders and seeing Claire make her way into the barn with her animal medicine. I needed to try to break up the harder rocks first, before my stamina depleted.

I saw Kai leave out of the corner of my eyes, and let my shoulders slump slightly, heading to the first rock that I saw. That man was the very essence of annoyance at times. But made you feel the same way as a slushy. Even if it gave you brain freeze you would still like it.

I thought back to his questions, and I shook my head. What I had told Kai about the situation was mostly true. I was genuinely worried for Claire's health, both now and future. I didn't want to see her, hell any woman go through what my mother did. But there was more. Be it ever such a minimal reason.

I didn't want the blond farmer spending more time with the doctor than what as absolutely necessary.

I didn't know what to call it…

_Jealousy, loathing, hatred, protectiveness…I can go on all day long._

I simply just felt physically ill at the thought of them being together. And that feeling had grown and multiplied since the night before last. Seeing them together on a date, well it had been something that I didn't think I could stomach on regular bases.

How did I feel for Claire?

_Don't you dare try to even think about those brotherly feelings again._

I had once been told that I was possessive of my friends, more than likely because I had a hard time making them. Maybe I felt threatened that Claire would prefer other friends that she had to me, though I couldn't really blame her. I wasn't a walk in the park to be around on a regular base.

Why did it bother me when she was with Tim?

_Because he's a complete…jackass who doesn't deserve for her to give him the time of day. _

But Tim was her friend to, if you squinted. And he was just as concerned for her well being as I was, which should comfort me but for some reason did just the opposite. But the question that bothered me the most was one that I couldn't give even a plausible answer to.

What was different now that made me feel this way about Claire and the situation?

I kept rehashing these questions, not finding a good enough answer and getting annoyed with that damn voice in my head. Before I knew it the sun was setting and all the rocks were destroyed. I looked over the field, a satisfied smirk making its way to my face.

"Gray!" I turned towards the voice, seeing Claire in the door way of her house as she waved me over. I turned my head to the side curiously and bent down to pick up my discarded jacket and her axe. "Come on inside. I made dinner for you," she called cheerfully, her eyes squinted shut as she beamed at me.

I carefully walked towards the house, the cool summer night breeze flowing past me and Claire who stood just outside her opened door. The wind caused her hair to whip about her and she gave out a small laugh, pushing her hair from her face and smiling up at me.

"Can't have you keeling over dead from hunger. I'd lose my best worker that way," she joked, and I couldn't stop the small smile that came over my own lips.

"How is your sheep? Do I need to do anything in the barn?" I asked, handing her the axe and looking back to the barn skeptically.

"Oh she's fine now. But thanks. Look…I made you your favorite. Ann said it was baked corn, and…well I wanted to just let you know that I appreciate you doing all this work today…and I'll pay you,"

"I don't want your money," I interrupted and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll pay you in food, idiot. I'll repay you that way every time you do work for me out there. It's the least I can do for you. After all, thanks to you I won't have a problem moving around tomorrow," she said teasingly, clasping her hands together at her chest and looking up at me. "Does that sound like a fair deal?"

"I suppose…but I think I'm getting the better end. I can put down some groceries you know?" I mumbled out somewhat embarrassedly as my stomach grumbled, the smell of my favorite food seducing my sense of smell.

"Oh you can't possibly eat that much," she said shaking her head, stepping aside so let me in, that bright smile still on her face. I watched her for a moment, my own smile growing.

_Maybe what is different now…is that she only smiles like that at you…_


	26. Practice Practice Practice!

**Okay. So here is the long awaited update. I was originally going to end the summer in this chapter, but it was taking way to long and was giving me a hard time. So I split at what I thought was a good stopping point and decided to update. This chapter is full of copyrighted material. I don't own anything. Hope it doesn't seem crappy to everyone.**

**You can thank Hannah for the update. She threatened me with bodily harm daily.**

**Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed over the family filled holidays. I appreciate it.**

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

You ever wake up feeling like nothing that happens today is going to go right? Like you already just know that everything you want to happen will go in the opposite direction. That the entire damn world is out to make you look like a complete jack ass? Yeah…welcome to my life. I get these days about four times a week.

It was bad enough that I had been blackmailed into joining the fall talent show by Ann. And as soon as she handed me that picture and deleted that damn picture of Claire and I sleeping together out of existence and off from her camera, I would tear the physical one to little confetti pieces and throw them in her face. It was bad enough I had to learn to dance a waltz so my sister could go through with the commitment she signed herself up for when she had planned to coerce a certain roommate of mine into doing what I now had to do. But this was the straw that broke the blacksmith apprentice's last damn nerve.

"No fucking way in hell." I growled out, my shaking hand pointing the hammer at the old man.

"You'll do it," he growled back, standing up and glaring at me.

"The hell I will. There is no way you can make me do it."

"You'll do it or I'll run you ragged until you pass out from pure damn exhaustion," he hissed back, shaking his old unable to be straight arthritic finger in my direction.

"You're the one that got the short end of the stick last year. Come up with something to do that doesn't involve embarrassing the hell out of me!" I already had to participate in Ann's freaking skit. I wouldn't be bullied into another one.

"Boy, you will do this. Or I will make you miserable until the damn show is over. I will send you to the mines every damn day until you become a damn mole!"

I blinked at him, my eyebrow rising at his threat. I have to say that wasn't a keeper. If anything it was hard not to laugh at him, and I probably would had if the old man wasn't shaking from pure annoyance.

"Maybe I like moles," I finally muttered, earning a good swift whack in the head that made my hat come forward and almost off my head. "Goddamn it! Don't do that you crazy old man!"

"The rules say that you have to participate if someone asks you for help," he growled out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Those are stupid rules," I grunted in response, not buying this for one minute. Of course those were the guidelines for the event. But I never followed them. That's why Ann had skipped asking and went straight to the blackmail.

"This event is to promote town unity and togetherness. We're supposed to help each other out." He stated more quietly, rubbing his temple in aggravation.

"I'll help you out old man. You want me to break your leg so you can get out of doing anything? I can damn sure do that," I offered with a completely straight face before turning back to the watering can I was supposed to be upgrading for Ms. Lillia.

"You just have to run through some small obstacles on the stage. And it won't just be you. That drifter will be there, and the chicken farmer. I'm getting them to do it as well."

"I already got conned into making a fool of myself once on that night. I'm not to keen on doing it again," I muttered and felt curious eyes on me. I sighed and looked over my shoulder. "I have to help Ann with her part already." The old man smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"What's the girl got you doing?"

"Waltzing," I muttered out, slamming the hammer against the metal and easily getting a dent out of the can.

"Well look at it this way. Doing mine can't possibly be any more embarrassing than that. You can wear that to the one I have to do," he said, gesturing to my clothes. "I'm sure Ann will go all out and want you to have on some frilly suit or something," he added, shrugging his shoulders and walking to his desk. I stood there for a few minutes before finally nodding my head in defeat and agreement.

"Do I have to practice anything? Because my practice schedule is pretty much booked up till then," I muttered out through gritted teeth. My family was out to make a fool out of me and make me miserable. It was as simple as that.

"Coordination. I think you've got all that you'll need. Just…show up that night. I'll give you some time off to show my gratitude," he added, writing something on his note pad. I pressed my lips together in a firm line and cut my eyes at him.

"I want the rest of the fall off, after the show."

"That's a little much, isn't it?"

"I'll still come to work…but I want to come and go as I please until the fall is over," I stated as I began hammering the rest of the dents from the water can.

"Done."

For the most part of the rest of my work shift, I was left to dwell in my own thoughts about my so called life. And let me tell you it wasn't the best thing that could have happened. Knowing that I was going to meet Claire at the inn at two so Ann and I could practice dancing, well it was nerve wrecking.

Ever since she made dinner for me several nights back I had noticed things I had never before. Like how contagious her stupid laugh was. Or how her hair was always shining, or how she kept giving me that damn smile.

I hated that smile. It changed things. It made things different.

But things were different now, I kept reminding myself. We weren't enemies.

Claire wasn't my enemy, she was my friend. That was the only thing different.

At least that's what I kept telling myself. But still things were becoming somewhat….awkward between us. At least on my part. And yet I couldn't keep away. And as dense as I was I knew- I just knew that the more involved I got, the deeper this awkward feeling was going to grow. And the situation with Tim… well that was going to bother me more and more.

Because I cared about Claire. Because I didn't want my only friend at the moment to be around the likes of that damn doctor.

I didn't want to share her with anyone.

But I had been doing that since the fireworks festival. I'd walked her to the clinic several times while she held a large container of fresh milk for the man. I'd been leaving her farm once to see him coming down the path.

Tim was becoming more and more of a permanent fixture in Claire's life, and I hated that. I hated that he was being brought up in conversations now, I hated how she looked when she saw him, and I damn sure hated the way he looked at her.

And I had no idea exactly why. But I kept telling myself it was because of me.

Because I was selfish.

So why the hell was it that I was having such a hard time believing myself?

**Claire's P.O.V.**

Ann was many things, an excellent bar maid, an awesome cook, a superb cleaner, and one of the best friends that anyone could ask for. She was cheerful, funny and all together fun to be around. So why was it in this moment that I wanted to wrap her long red braid around her pale neck and strangle the life out of her?

I rubbed my hand over my face in frustration as I stood behind her, hands on her waist as I tried to direct her movements nudging her feet with my own and pulling her back. I was going to blame my homicidal thoughts on the fact that Ann had neglected to tell me just how ungraceful and uncoordinated she could be.

I had been here all morning, having arrived at exactly nine when the inn opened, May and Stu in tow. And frankly by noon May knew how to waltz backwards and forwards. Which in itself was adorable, considering Elli had evidently taught Stu and they were waltzing to some Disney song in the background, be it they were almost as far apart as their arms would allow.

So besides the fact that May and Stu could now do their own skit backwards and forwards, they were in the verge of accomplishing what was to be Ann and Gray's. And Gray hadn't even shown up for practice yet. Granted he wasn't due till after one, but the point of the matter was coordination was hereditary, and I was not looking forward to this experience twice. Doug was going to be a lonely old man by the end of today if Gray was as bad as Ann when it came to learning the dancing steps.

I heard the bell above the large wooden in doors tingle and looked over, not really knowing why I was expecting a miracle to walk through it at any time, blessing Ann with the skill, grace, and coordination she had obviously not inherited from either of her parents. But instead it was just Tim. Just because he wore a white coat didn't mean he was a white miracle. And for some reason he looked equally relieved and annoyed.

"There you are," he muttered out, shaking his head as he approached me, hands stuffed in his deep lab coat pockets. "Did you forget that you were supposed to meet me?"

"Meet you?" I repeated the last phrase, blinking at him blankly. I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head. "That's not till after one," I finally said, turning to look at the clock with read one fifty. "Oh…" I mumbled, my face turning red in embarrassment.

"I concluded that you were still here. We…might as well stay since you were going to be back at two anyway, right?" he asked, scratching his head nervously. I nodded, smiling at him some. Tim looked cute without that ridiculous mirror thing on his head. "At this rate I'll have you all to myself for the next season if you keep ditching me. Now you owe me a makeup date, and a makeup makeup date, huh?" he teased quietly so only I could hear. I shook my head and gave him a tired smile.

"Well what can I say, you've grown on me," I teased back, my eyes crinkling shut as I voiced the words. They were true, and as much as it scared me, I had come to see the doctor as Tim. He was human, capable of mistakes as well as successes. And I had also come to the conclusion that it wasn't such a bad decision, agreeing to come to the fireworks festival with him. It had provided some entertainment over the last few weeks of summer.

"Well you know…you might try to skip town on me or something for all I know," he muttered out, taking off his lab coat and hanging on one of the disarrayed chairs in the room.

"I'm a woman of my word," I said firmly, shifting my eyes to Ann. "Provided Ann doesn't kill me, things will be alright," I said, pushing my bangs back on frustration as I turned my back to him completely.

"No flirting on the job Claire!" Ann called out, her fisted hands resting on her hips as she glared over the top of my head at Tim, who had evidently walked up behind me after placing his coat on a chair. I knew because when I went to turn back around I couldn't do it. I jumped forward some, my face heating again. Goddess I didn't like being a blushing stammering idiot.

"Claire, can we go back to your house yet? I want my cookies," Stu whined out, tugging on the hoop skirt I was wearing. I didn't need to, but Ann had refused to wear one alone. So we both wore them over our overalls. So we looked utterly ridiculous together.

"We have to wait for Mister Gray to get her. He has to learn the steps too," May said quietly, poking at Stu's side in an attempt to shut him up.

"I told you if you misbehaved there would be no cookies," I warned, placing my hands on my hips and giving Stu a stern glare. He blinked up at me shrugged his shoulder.

"But I'm bored," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as he sulked. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck as I looked at them.

"We'll play Candy Land when we go back," I said, trying to come up with a compromise. May smiled brightly, clapping her tiny hands together in her excitement. Stu was still acting sulky, but I could see the grin tugging at his lips. I raised an eyebrow up at him and leaned down to his eye level. "I'll give you two extra cookies," I offered.

"Four."

"Three."

"Done," he said offering me his small pudgy hand which I took and shook in an exaggerated fashion.

"Nice bargaining skills," Ann commented from behind me as I stood up. I turned and grinned at her, giving her a victory sign.

"I like to think so," I giggled out, linking my arm through Ann's and walking back out to the open floor. "Now as for you, let's try these steps again," I said, my expression becoming more serious. Ann automatically started out on the wrong foot, and I inwardly groaned.

The door jingled again and I looked over to see a emotionless looking drone with a hat, and I couldn't help but feel a little bit hopeful as I walked over to him.

"Please have mercy and tell me you have some talent and coordination," I pleaded out, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him some.

"No…and no," he muttered out, taking my hands from his shoulders and placing them back at my sides. "Your nerves are getting bad. I think you might have just bruised my shoulders," he said, smirking some as he teased me.

"I'm going to snap and kill the two uncoordinated red heads in this room," I muttered under my breath as I gripped my hair in frustration. "I think its impossible for me to teach Ann, and if you have no clue, that makes it that much harder to teach you." I chewed the inside of my cheek in frustration, gripping my hair so tightly that when I finally pulled it out several broken strands of hair were in my fingers.

"Claire calm down," Gray mumbled, pulling his hat down to hide his face. I grunted in response before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to look at Tim, somewhat annoyed as I shook my hand, the hair falling to the floor.

"I know how to waltz," he offered quietly. I'm sure my surprised was echoed on my face and without thinking I lunged forward, wrapping my arms around his waist and squeezing him in a tight bear hug.

"Oh sweet merciful Goddess thank you!" I said loudly before I pulled away, grabbing his wrist and Gray's, leading them both over towards were Ann stood, mouth slightly agape. I pushed Gray over towards her and then cleared my throat.

At least the lesson wouldn't be a complete failure. At least I hoped.

**Gray's P.O.V.**

"Alright then…since Tim has expressed his knowledge on the subject, we're going to show you what you're supposed to do," Claire began, stepping forward. I had to admit that both she and Ann looked silly in those big hoop skirts, but I suppose they would look better if they had dresses on over the top of them.

"If you don't mind stating the music," Tim said, nodding towards the CD player and Ann. Ann narrowed her eyes but hit the play button anyway. Tim and Claire both faced each other as the music began, and I inwardly groaned. I knew the song. How could I not when Ann had been watching the damn movie ever since it came out.

"This isn't the damn song we're going to dance to is it?" I muttered under my breath to Ann and she glared at me.

"This CD is for practice. I haven't decided on what song we're going to dance to." She hissed back, folding her arms over her chest.

"Alright you two…the first thing you'll do is…Gray will bow, and Ann will make a curtsy," Claire said carefully, snapping her fingers to get our attention back to her and off from each other. After we turned our eyes on them, Claire grabbed her skirt and picked it up some as she dipped forward, and Tim dipped forward slightly, and then offered her his right hand.

"Gray will offer her which ever hand is closest to the wall behind, depending on what side you're on. Ann will take it with which ever hand is parallel to that…" Tim said as he took Claire's left hand and they turned, hands held up ward and clasped together as they walked towards the cleared out area of the room.

"When you get to the dance floor, you'll turn to face each other again, and let your hands fall to your sides, or you can just go for the position, it doesn't really matter," Claire said dropping her hands to her sides and Tim's swiftly followed.

"Gray...you will extend you left hand outwards like so, and place your right hand on Ann's hip or waist area like this," Tim explained, a small hint of a smirk growing on his lips as he placed his hand on Claire's waist.

"Ann, you'll hold his left hand like this, and place your other hand on the edge of his right shoulder," Claire said quietly, and the lyrics began. "And then you dance…" she trailed off as Tim stepped forward to her, Claire immediately stepping backwards as the began to dance to the song.

_**You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive  
**_

"Don't be afraid to get close. To convey emotional attachment to your dance partner, the closer the better," Tim said, pulling Claire closer as they danced, his hand slipping behind her to rest in the small of her back. Claire's eyes were locked to Tim's and she didn't seem to be focusing on anything else but dancing.

_**A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I want is to hold you  
So close  
**_

"Don't be afraid to mix things up," Claire finally added. "Don't be afraid to change the moves up. It doesn't have to be that constant one two three stepping. You can spin her, or dip her, or just changed the dance motion all together," Claire lifted her hand upward some and Tim grabbed her fingers, swinging her outward and in a circle as she spun away from him and stopped, then he did a similar version and she spun back in, but instead of stopping he stepped closer so she stopped with her back to his chest.

"Something like this can be done. It keeps the audience at attention." They began doing the same foot work, only slightly backwards. Now when Tim stepped forward so did Claire, and there hands that were locked together came down to her waist as they moved.

_**So close to reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far, we are, so close **_

By this point it seemed that they had forgotten we were there and Tim was getting flashy with his dance moves, going so far as to spin Claire back to facing him and picking her up at her waist and tossing her upward slightly.

"Oh Goddess this is horrible," Ann muttered out, turning to look at Dad. He seemed to be watching with a thoughtful and slightly amused look on his face. I blinked dumbly at her and cocked my head to the side.

"What?"

"You can't tell? She…she's starting to fall for him," Ann said pointing at the couple. I raised my eyebrows, slightly surprised and turned back to them. I watched for a few seconds, trying to see what Ann was seeing. But I'm not the most emotionally in tuned person at all.

"No she isn't. Claire can barley tolerate being around Tim," I muttered darkly, crossing my arms over my chest. Ann was just crazy. Nothing was going on there. Nothing at all. Except maybe the good doctor's hands roaming in places they shouldn't.

_Agreed_

"Son…I hate to break it to you. But the way she's looking at him right now…well that isn't a look that a woman gives just any one. You know…dancing can be like a spell. It wraps you up and seduces your senses. Makes you realize things you never have before…" I turned to look at dad, and he shrugged at me. "That's how I got your mother to fall for me," he said gently, going back to wiping the counter.

"He's going to kiss her," Ann stated quietly, watching the two with examining eyes. When the song ends, he's going to kiss her. Because Tim loves her. He's been in love with her for awhile, and right now is the closest he's gotten for her to return those feelings."

I watched the dancing duo, the song slowing as was their dancing. And they still hadn't seemed to notice nor care that they had an audience. And I had to admit that… I was pretty positive that Ann was right. I couldn't believe I was even thinking about such a thing, but I was pretty positive she called this one correctly.

_And your just going to stand here and let it happen?_

What the hell am I supposed to do about it?

_Break the CD player. Throw something. Go over there and cut in._

I don't even know how to dance. That's why I'm here to begin with.

_It cant possibly be that hard. I mean…Tim can do it. Hell even Stu can do it. Why can't we do it?_

Since when did you start referring to us as we?

_I'm a part of your subconscious unfortunately, so there for its we. Unless you do something unbelievably stupid, then its just you._

_**How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
Let's go on, on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far**_

Sure as Ann said, as the lyrics ended Tim had dipped Claire down. They both sat there for a moment, eyes half lidded before Tim's closed completely. He moved his head forward, lips about to graze her own when Claire turned her head to the side, allowing him to kiss her cheek as the music came to a stop.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding, and watched as the man reluctantly released the slightly frazzled blond. She looked at him for a brief second before her face flushed a light red color, an embarrassed laugh leaving her as she turned back to Ann and me.

"Well…that is really all there is to it," she managed out, her voice unusually quiet as she walked forward to us. She pointed to the floor as she sat on the bar stool, "Alright you two, get out there and show me what you can do."

"They're going to yell at each other," piped in Stu's childish voice. I glared down at the mini munchkin and he slid behind Claire's seat, hiding from me.

"She can't protect you, you little brat," I muttered as I walked angrily out into the cleared area. "Let's get this over with Ann. I don't want to be doing this all night."

"I'm coming you big ape," she hissed back, stepping forward and stumbling when she stepped on the hem of her skirt. I couldn't help but snicker as she approached me.

"Nice one Grace," I commented, only laughing harder when she punched me in the arm.

"Just shut up Gray. I know where you sleep at night, and so help me I will make you suffer," she muttered out, her face heating in embarrassment. I didn't pay her warning any mind. It wasn't often I got the upper hand on Ann.

"Starting position please," Claire's voice called out, and I looked over Ann's form to see her holding back a laugh of her own. Tim was leaning against the bar, somewhat lazily and was gazing down at Claire somewhat…confidently. I narrowed my eyes as I placed my hands on Ann the way they had instructed. "Now…one two three, one two three," Claire began to chant, and I moved forward, and so did Ann, and we both stumbled. "Again." Claire called out, and we tried again. The same thing happened and Tim and Claire both looked at each other and sighed.

"Ann, you have to let Gray lead you," Tim said thoughtfully.

"I can't help it if I'm more dominant than him," she said back, a smirk growing on her face. I angrily tried to lead her again only for her to step on my foot. I grunted and tried to ignore it but it happened again and again.

"Will you stop stomping on my damn feet," I finally growled.

"Will stop trying to squeeze the feelings out of my hand," Ann hissed back, pushing my shoulders. I didn't budge at all and was about to say something else.

"Alright you two, break it up," Dad called from behind the counter. Tim and Claire looked at each other and nodded, both stepping forward.

"Tim…I don't think they'll ever learn practicing on each other," Claire sighed out and grabbed my jacket sleeve. "I'll take this one, and you take the klutz." She pulled me to the right of the other two and stood in front of me, looking up at me quizzically. "You have some type of balance, correct?"

"At times," I grunted in response, crossing my arms over my chest. She nodded and stepped a little closer to me. I felt my eyes widen and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Well I didn't bring you over here so you could glare at me. Let's try the starting position," she said with a small reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I think most of the problems with this lesson have to do with Grace over there, as you called her earlier." I couldn't help but to smirk at that, holding out my left hand and placing my right one hesitantly on the curve of her hip.

Claire placed her right hand in my left one, and I glanced at it, seeing how damn tiny it was in my own. She didn't have man hands like Ann did. I closed my fingers around it, feeling her tiny fingers closing gently around the curve between my thumb and index finger. Her other hand rested firmly on my shoulder, fingers pulling some at the material of my jacket.

I had never really thought about it, but she was really small. Petite. The top of her head only came up to my chest. She only could just barley be over five feet tall. And she was so much smaller compared to me, and looked so damn fragile. I looked down at her somewhat nervously though I did my best not to show it.

I looked down at my feet as I tried to dance with her. It was hard to do without music, but I was managing. I was counting in my head, doing my best not to trample on her feet our squeeze her to tight. I was more worried about hurting her than I was about screwing up the steps. I could feel my face furrowing into a frown as I tried to keep several things in check. Our knees hit when I went off step and I let out an agitated sigh.

"Sorry,"

"It's fine. You're doing great for your first lesson," she offered, patting my shoulder encouragingly. After about five minutes of trying this, I had only screwed up two more times. I was obviously doing better than my sister, judging by grunts and frantically whispered apologies coming from her direction.

"Gray, why don't you try looking up? That can't be good for your neck," I glanced up at the blond, seeing her teasing grin and grimaced. I stood up straighter and looked straight ahead, not really wanting to look at her. I didn't really know what to do about these feelings I got when I did look at her. They weren't friendly feelings at all. After a few moments she sighed and moved her hand on my shoulder up to my face and forced me to look down by tugging at my ear.

"What?"

"I know I'm not the prettiest thing to look at, but you might at least pretend to care about your dance partner. Otherwise we look like zombies out here dancing."

"It's hard…" I began but then shook my head. "Dancing without the music I mean," I added quickly, feeling my ears heat.

"Doug, can you hit play on the CD player?" she called out, and I heard a small tinkling sound and groaned.

"Are all of Ann's dance songs Disney related?"

"I don't think Disney had anything to do with this movie," Claire said with a small laugh.

_**Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a december**_

**_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,_**

"Now the music picks up, and so does our pace. It's the same steps, just faster." She said quietly, and then looked up at me worriedly. "It's best…to pull me closer so we don't end up in a pile on the floor." I moved my hand from her hip to the small of her back, pushing her closer to me as I kept trying to stay in step. I lost it again and we both stumbled. I stepped a way from her frustratingly but she stepped up and grabbed my hands.

"I'm not any good," I muttered out and she glared up at me, her own annoyance and impatience shining through her bluish-gray eyes. She squeezed my hands tightly, in what I suppose was to be an intimidating grip.

"No one is perfect their first time. You just aren't holding me close enough to stop from stumbling. So stop being a drama king and dance. You'll never get better unless you practice." she muttered back. I narrowed my eyes as I resumed the starting position, hands tight on her and pushing her firmly against me as I began again.

_**Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,**_

_**Far away, long ago  
things I yearn to remember  
and a song someone sings**_

The music slowed and so did our pace, though I kept her tight against me, fingers pressing into the material at her back, feeling it bunch between my fingers. I was afraid that if I moved away I'd screw up again. I knew the song was about to be over, and I glanced down at her, my breath catching in my throat and my eyes widening. She was looking up at me, and I might just be damn crazy but it was to me in a similar way that she had been looking earlier when she had danced with Tim.

_**Once upon a December**_

The music ended and Claire shook her head, stepping away from me. I reluctantly let her go and pulled my hat down over my face. I felt, at the moment, somewhat relieved and at the same time utterly disappointed. What the hell just happened between us?

"T-that was very good Gray. I think after Ann learns the right steps you'll both be fine," she said quietly, looking down at the floor. I nodded hesitantly and Claire walked past me quickly. I heard her saying to take a small break to Ann. I took my hat off and pushed my red hair back out of irritation before turning towards Ann and Tim._**  
**_

I felt my eyes widen when I made eye contact with Tim. He was scowling at me as the two women chattered to each other on either side of him. His hands were balled up into fists and he didn't break eye contact with me. I didn't know what the hell his problem was, but I don't recall doing anything to him. I narrowed my eyes before turning and walking up to the bar.

"What the hell is he looking at me like that for?" I asked Dad, jerking my head back slightly in Tim's direction before taking the offered glass of water. Dad looked over my shoulder and chuckled slightly before looking down at me.

"You are just like your mother you know. You have her temper and her obliviousness," he said quietly as he sat down on the opposite side of the bar.

"Well what the hell is everyone seeing that I don't?"

"The same thing everyone's been trying to tell you for over a year now," he teased and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Stop right there. Don't you even start, it's not like that," I began but he quickly interrupted me.

"Is that why the good doctor is looking at you like he wants to dissect you?" I paled some at this remark, and looked warily over my shoulder.

"I honestly wouldn't put it past him," I muttered out under my breath before returning my attention to my glass. Dad must have sensed my dropping attention span because he got up a moment later and disappeared into the kitchen.

**Tim's P.O.V.**

This was no good. This whole situation was hazardous to my goal. Them being so close, them getting along, then doing such a…couples thing. And the only thread of hope I could cling to was that both of them stayed oblivious. The black smith for the most part.

Claire honestly didn't seem like the type to pursue a man, even if she did have feelings for him. She appeared, to me at least, to be the type of woman that wanted to be wooed, and if her hearts desire was not among her suitors, then she would simply move past that.

Gray on the other hand, I honestly couldn't tell if he would actively pursue her or not. He was bull headed and selfish, so he most likely would, but as all people have their shinning moments, he could have one when it came to her. If I could get this budding relationship to grow, perhaps it would show in her behaviors. Her happiness with me would show through, and if he did ever realize his feelings, he would shut them back away for her sake.

But I wasn't willing to take that chance. I needed to be extra careful, put extra time into this without looking too clingy. And that was going to be hard, for a desperate man to not look desperate.

"Tim?" I shook my head when I heard my name, looking down into the light blue eyes of the concerned looking woman in front of me.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I was thinking about something," I said, giving her an apologetic smile and pushing jealous and troubled thoughts away for the time being. I would not let them impede on what time I had with her at the moment, despite how the two of them had looked at each other while dancing.

"Well Ann said she was danced out today. Besides they have to get the bar back in order and start making food for dinner. So we're being thrown out," she said, laughing as the scratched the back of her head. I smiled down at her somewhat bemusedly before nodding.

"Are you wearing the skirt home then?" I questioned, gesturing to the hoop skirt she had been wearing during the dance practice. She looked down and laughed shaking her head as she reached behind her, searching for the zipper.

"I don't think it suits me all that well," she joked, leaning forward some as she continued to struggle with her hands behind her back. Her face reddened some and contorted into an expression of aggravation. I watched for a moment before walking around her, my hands on her lower back.

"Let me help you with that…its just high enough up that you can't reach it," I said quietly, my fingers pulling the zipper down slowly.

"You know you should at least buy her dinner before you strip her down! Or at the very least pay for a room upstairs," called a loud voice that I found was really grating on all my patience lately. I snapped my head in the direction of the bar, glaring at the smirking redheaded woman. Her idiotic brother had evidently chosen the previous moment to take a drink of his beverage, and was choking on it, slapping his hand on his chest repeatedly in an attempt to breathe.

"Goddess Ann mind your own business," Claire hissed out, shaking her hips and shimming out of the skirt and tossing it at the bar. I looked at the blond, amazed at her angry outburst. But seeing her cherry red face I knew that Ann had simply embarrassed her by her suggestive comment.

"You really shouldn't humor her with a response," I said quietly, grabbing my coat from the near by table.

"I think I know Ann more than you. If you don't acknowledge her, she just tries harder," Claire muttered out darkly, walking over towards the stairs to grab her rucksack from between the two sitting children. "Come on you two. If you want those cookies we had better go start them now," she said with a smile, her face still extremely heated but not as red.

"I want peanut butter kisses. You promised whatever I wanted," Stu said as he jumped up, hoping across the room and to the door.

"Peanut butter blossoms Stu," Claire said shaking her head and offering a hand to May. "What about you sweetie?"

"I'm fine with whatever you make," May replied meekly, looking somewhat warily around Claire and at me before darting back to hide behind Claire's leg. She slowly took the hand Claire held out for her, and I couldn't help but smile as Claire scooped her up, holding her tightly as she began to walk across the room after Stu. She paused and turned some to look at me.

"You're welcome to come for milk and cookies, seeing as how I forgot yours today," she said with a toothy grin, one of her hands patting May's back in a motherly fashion. I nodded, slipping my coat on and walking towards the two children and the woman that I had come to adore.

It might be crazy, but for a moment…its almost felt like we were a family. It was ironic wasn't it, that the two children had black hair and blue eyes. Goddess help me I was becoming a sentimental old fool, seeing that kind of a thing out of a simple 'milk and cookies' invite.

But I could see my chance, slim as ever and growing slightly. And I would take it, and cling to it with every ounce of fight I had in me.

* * *

**Don't worry about the dancing. There will eventually be more. Please review and or flame as you wish. I'm sorry it took so long and I'm sorry its shorter than what it was going to be. And does anyone mind Gray POV heavy chapters?Also ever notice how the document manager never uploads things exactly as you had them in word?**

**A word of warning: The next few chapters will be somewhat Tim/Claire heavy, and chalk full of jealous Gray and his inner arguments. I know a lot of you hate Tim, but I'm going to try to show him in a better light. At least until…I deicide it is or is not time for him to screw up. I seem to enjoy making Gray suffer, as the MFC readers might have realized. It's a shame I torture my favorite male lead so much.**


	27. Jealous in a Nutshell

**Alright- here is the update. Its 36 pages long! Some parts I had a lot of trouble with- you'll be able to tell. Also I'll try to update again son since its spring break. But don't expect it this long. I hope this is enjoyable- even with the rushedness in places and the Tim heavy sections. Sorry for the ending. Don't kill me. Reviews are love ******

**

* * *

  
**

**Kai's POV**

This didn't sit well with me at all. I didn't like it not one little bit. The smiles, the large lovey dovey eyes, the slightly embarrassed blushes… This was not good. Not good at all. This growing problem was detrimental to the goal I had been trying to work on for nearly two years now. And all those two could do was smile in embarrassment.

This had been a very uneventful summer for me. Granted I had managed to out Mary and myself, and now I didn't need to hide my feelings for the librarian from the blacksmith. Of course I now was being scrutinized by Anna and Basil all the time, but fortunately Manna had taken up for me. Goddess only knows what well meaning rumor she had used, but I was thankful.

But on the other hand, as I looked across the tables I had pushed together for this party Mary wanted to have, and I looked at the blond and the slightly older man, sitting next to each other, and no doubt playing footsies or something under the table.

"Kai stop starring at them," I jerked my head towards the left of me, seeing narrowed magnified eyes behind thick glass. I licked my lips and narrowed my own eyes when I felt her pinch my leg under the table.

"This isn't good," I muttered quietly so only she could hear. Fortunately for both of us Tim and Claire were chatting with Karen and Rick. Karen and Claire were drinking on the glasses of wine, Claire's third if I had counted right. And both of their cheeks were beginning to flush while their respective partners gave each other apologetic glances.

"It's none of our business," Mary said quietly, sipping carefully on her own glass, her nose wrinkling up in distaste. She would be lucky to finish one glass.

"But they're going to end up together and Gray is" I began and she pushed her index finger against my lips, silencing me.

"What happens with them…and what Gray decides to do or not do, is none of our concern anymore. One of the reason's that we tried so hard…was because we wanted them to fall for each other…so I didn't feel guilty about hurting him." She paused for a moment, taking off her glasses and pulling her case from her pocket to place them inside of it. "And we failed…so unless Gray wants our help, its best to keep our noses out of it."

I blinked at her, scratching around the edge of my bandana and shaking my head at her. Mary had a way of making sense to me, even when I really didn't want her to. It reminded me how far ahead of me she was maturity wise and intellectually. I sighed in a gesture of defeat, seceding the budding argument to her.

"Besides…Claire looks happy. And that is all I want for her."

Happy huh? I don't know about that. I'm mean sure she was having a good time, and sure she was smiling a lot. But that didn't actually mean she was happy. She could just be having a good time. There had to be something I could do, something to put a road block in this growing relationship between the two.

"Kai…you had best stop scheming. Every time you try to do something where Claire is involved you end up screwing up more than doing any good," Mary's logical filled voice whispered in my ear.

She was right of course. And she had countless examples to back her up. It was simple logic after all. Good thing I had never been one for such things. Logic was for people who weren't dreamers. Logic was for realists. But I knew something logical…at least to me.

No way in hell was the doctor going to walk a tipsy or drunk Claire home under my watch. No way no how!

"Kai…can I see you in the next room?" Mary muttered, pinching my arm to get my attention back on her. I winced and jerked my arm back roughly, eyes narrowed as the raven haired woman got up with out a word and disappeared into the storage room. I looked back to the other four people, seeing Ann walk in, looking somewhat exhausted before I stood, holding up a single finger to gesture I'd be a minute.

When I entered the storage room, I watched somewhat nervously as Mary took off her glasses, placing them in her dress pocket. I rubbed the back of my neck and gave her a crooked grin, though I wasn't positive on how well she could see it.

"So what is the problem?" I finally said quietly, leaning against the closed door and watching the woman expectantly.

"Kai…" she began, her face heating as she clasped her hands together in front of her nervously. I raised an eyebrow at the behavior that she usually exhibited when she was embarrassed. She seemed to be struggling with her words, and opened her mouth several times before thinking better of it. "This is silly…for me to feel like this," she finally muttered, rubbing her temples in frustration. I blinked at her before pushing off the wall, striding over to her and placing my large hands on her petite shoulders.

"How many times do I have to tell you that your feelings aren't silly or unfounded? If it is how you feel it is how you feel. Feelings don't have to be rational Mary," I said firmly, squeezing her shoulders a little tighter as I bent down to look into her large dark eyes.

"I don't like it…when you obsess over Claire," she mumbled out, her face heating tenfold and her eyes shutting tightly as her face scrunched up. She seemed ashamed to have uttered the words. I raised an eyebrow up at her expression, and after a moment couldn't help the elated grin that came to my face.

"Are you…are you jealous?" I whispered, a hint of humor in my voice. Mary's eyes shot open and she shook her head vigorously and began to stammer.

"W-well I…you always…and she…I…" she slapped both of her hands over her mouth and I couldn't hold in my laughter. I saw her frown at me as her hands lowered down into slightly clenched fists. "It isn't funny!" she hissed out, stomping her foot in the most unlady like manner and acting at a level of immaturity I had never seen. This of course only caused me to laugh harder.

"M-Mary," I managed out, trying my best to compose myself as I straightened up, taking in the sight of the flustered and seething woman. It wasn't often that one got to see Mary lose her composure. I cleared my throat and walked closer to her, as during my laughing fit she had distanced herself from me by several feet.

"Don't," she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from me.

"Look…" I began. Taking off my bandana and pushing my hair back and out of my face. I know…that I can be…considered somewhat a lecher at times…and I know that I do…worry about Claire a lot. But she's honestly only my friend. I…don't have romantic feelings for Claire at all…so you shouldn't worry about that…" I trailed off, not sure if I was explaining this the correct way.

Popuri had been very dense when it came to such things. Or chose to ignore them. She never questioned things like this. But…I suppose if Mary didn't worry then she wouldn't be Mary.

"But…you're leaving in two days Kai…and this is the last time we have together until next year…and you are plotting ways to destroy Tim and Claire," she huffed, turning to me and sighing, a slight pout on her lips. "Regardless of what we do…Claire will end up with who she wants to. And you should be more…" she stopped and looked away, flushing dark red.

"I should be keeping all my attention on you, correct?" I finished for her, adjusting my bandana and smiling cheekily down at the woman who nodded, somewhat unsure. "I honestly don't think," I whispered, grabbing her chin and guiding her face upward as I smirked at her. " that you could handle my full attention on you miss Mary."

I felt my eyes soften at her surprised expression, her mouth opening slightly in an o shape as she took in my words. It was hard…having feelings for Mary. I had to keep myself in check a lot. So I tried to distract myself with other things. But if she was feelings neglected…I suppose I could tempt myself.

So with out another thought, I swooped forward and claimed those soft pink partially opened lips as my own.

**Tim's POV**

I had never been one for alcohol. Of course I wasn't a prude, I drank a beverage or two on occasion. But I never over indulged. I had never been drunk. In college I had been entirely consumed by my studies to even fathom going to binging parties. I had handled plenty of drunken roommates, but I myself had never been in that position. And I was glad for that.

But I had never really been around drunken women. I didn't go to the inn's bar regularly, and I certainly was unsure of how to handle the woman next to me. I looked over her and to Rick, who seemed to be in a similar predicament. Of course he had more experience dealing with such situations seeing as he was Karen's designated walker on her random nightly drinking adventures.

Rick caught my gaze and stood up, jerking his head over to the corner and I hesitantly stood, not sure if it was the best idea to leave the women alone. But they were chatting about some type of past drinking contest in which Karen had drank Duke under the table, and were so immersed in the conversation they didn't notice our leaving. I walked over to the corner, my hand pushing through my hair somewhat in frustration.

"You look about scared to death," Rick said quietly with a chuckle, and I grimaced at his comment.

"I'm not…exactly sure what I should do. Should I make her stop?" I asked, looking warily back to the blond who was sipping on a fresh glass of wine.

"Claire doesn't drink all that often, and for the most part she knows when she's had enough," Rick said, reaching into his apron pocket and pulling out a small rubber band. "Though you may need this later. Karen often drinks well past her limits to the point that…a few bushes are mistreated on the way home. I'm not sure how well Claire can hold hers…but trust me when I say you don't want to be helping a drunk women clean expelled stomach contents from their hair."

I felt my jaw slacken some, my gut wrenching uncomfortably as I snatched the rubber band from him, securing it on my wrist and nodding at him. Rick was a veteran when it came to such things, and I chewed on the inside of my cheek uncomfortably.

"Thanks for that…I appreciate it," I said quietly, making a note to give Lillia some extra medicine this week under the table. Of course I tried to help the poor women out however I could, but…one could only give oh so much medicine away.

"You should have a drink of your own. It will help you relax some. You seem out of place here you know," Rick commented, and I stiffened some.

I had considered it myself, but the fact was I had to walk the woman home. Where she lived alone, and I honestly didn't trust myself to do it even slightly intoxicated. As long as nothing inhibited it, I was a man in great control of my desires, and I could be a gentleman. But I didn't trust myself to remain that way if I had a drop of alcohol.

Not drinking but on occasion…well that made my tolerance for such things rather low. One drink made me somewhat tipsy. Of course I was still composed, no where near a drunken belligerent like I had seen some of my friends in my younger years. But never the less…I was only human. And I had my limits when tempted with my desires.

"I don't think that would be a wise decision on my part," I said quietly, grabbing the back of my neck and giving the younger man a small nervous smile. He looked at me through thick glasses, his eyes shinning somewhat in amusement. He sighed and took his glasses off, cleaning them as he began to speak.

"I think…that it's great you and Claire are getting so close. She really needs some one in her life…that can take care of her. She doesn't think so….but," he stopped, returning his glasses his face and then placing a hand on my shoulder as he smiled up at me encouragingly. I could tell he was choosing his words carefully and thoughtfully. Rick hardly ever spoke before he thought, as long as he had control of his temper.

"I don't think Claire wants to be taken care of," I said with a nervous chuckle, feeling myself becoming embarrassed at his words.

"No, but she needs it from time to time. Like Karen," he said, nodding his head in the direction of the dirty blond haired woman. "She would no sooner admit she needs someone to take care of her than she would admit to having an addiction. But everyone knows it…some more than others."

"You seem to be one of the few people who support my perusing of the woman," I muttered darkly, my eyes shutting in minor annoyance.

"Well," he began with a chuckle and patted my shoulder somewhat sympathetically. "There are people who have the opinion that she's better suited for someone else in the village. I think she can be happy with either." He turned his head to the side and smirked at me as he took his hand off my shoulder. "I've always been one to cheer for the underdog though."

"T-Thanks…I think," I mumbled, blinking at Rick and not quite sure what else I could say. But evidently the pep talk was over because he walked past me and back to the empty chair next to Karen.

I looked back to the chattering women, noting that Ann had joined them and she kept eyeing me suspiciously. I closed my eyes, rolling them behind my lids, not daring to let her see incase she wanted to make a scene. She had a temper to match her brother at times, and frankly it scared me. Ann could possibly be a future man beater. Of course I had never seen the woman get physically violent. But she could definitely give you a tongue lashing for sure.

I caught a flash of purple out of my eye, and saw the man of the hour leading a flushing dark headed brunette out of a side room, Mary pulling her glasses out of her dress pocket and returning them to her face. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders casually, and he grinned cheekily down at her, whispering something in her ear that made her face flush all the darker.

It must be nice to be that comfortable with a woman. I was often scared to death of offending one or shoving my foot in my mouth. It made me nervous and somewhat quiet. Better to remain stoic and silent and keep your head in my opinion. But over the last few seasons, I had come to realize that Claire's bark was way worse than her bite.

I returned to the chattering women, sitting in my chair and chewing on the inside of my cheek as I debated showing some type of form of affection. Something that wasn't obvious but Claire could enjoy. And I smirked some as I leaned one elbow on the table. I scooted my chair forward some more and closed my eyes as I placed my hand on her back, fingers kneading and rubbing gently over her tense muscles. I felt her body tense some, but she relaxed under my skilled fingers, a sigh leaving her as she leaned in closer to me.

"Tim…" she murmured out, looking up at me with heavy eyelids, her cheeks flushed pink from the alcohol in her system. I smiled down at her as my hand came up fingers kneading her neck and shoulders. "Oh good Goddess man where have you been all my life?" She muttered out, eyes shutting contently.

I chuckled as Ann gaped at her comment, feeling my ears turn a bright red as I continued my ministrations. Claire slumped forward and rested against the table, and I looked at a smirking Karen, who pointed to Claire while giggling.

"She's going to pass out if you don't stop," she snickered, reaching forward and poking Claire's cheek playfully. Claire swatted at her hand, a muttered insult that was inaudible leaving her lips.

"I don't mind…" I responded gently, my eyes shutting and a relieved sigh leaving me. If she could fall asleep…well that meant she trusted me. That she was comfortable with me. So in a way…I wanted her to. To know that she held that much trust in me would make my entire year. And it was made when I heard a soft sigh from the form beneath my fingers, feeling her tense shoulders relax completely as sleep over took her.

"I think she might be out for the count," Rick chuckled, jerking his head to the door. "Maybe you should go ahead and deposit her at home. I don't think she's going to willingly wake up anytime soon."

"Don't try to wake her up," Ann's voice cut through, causing all eyes to be on her solemn face. "She isn't the most pleasant person…when woken up," she explained gently, interlacing her fingers and pushing them out so her knuckles popped. She smirked at me some and shrugged her shoulders. "Just some friendly advice."

Of course being the town physician, and having tended to this particular woman when she overworked herself several times since her arrival over a year ago, I already knew about Claire's temper when woken up prematurely. It wasn't something I intended to do. She slept soundly enough for the most part, and I had learned it was best to let her wake up on her own.

"I appreciate it," I murmured out, pushing some of Claire's hair behind her ear. I stood and scooped up the petite woman bridal style, looking at Rick as I turned to the door. "Do you mind," I said, nodding towards the door. Rick followed me over and held the heavy white door open for me. I stepped out onto the beach and heard it close behind me.

The salty sea air filled my nostrils, and I sighed some at the cool breeze on the wind, hinting at the encroaching winter. I slowly and carefully trekked through the thick sand, feeling it give way under my feet as I sunk into the pale crunchy dirt. The beach was a soothing place, and I came often at night when needed to clear my head.

The trip seemed to be going smoothly and my companion sleeping comfortably until we got to the steps leading to the town square. Climbing them, I had accidentally jarred her to consciousness. But she didn't get upset like I had seen her do several times under my watchful gaze at the clinic. She simply blinked up me sleepily, not even bothering to ask why exactly I was holding her.

"We going home?" she mumbled out, head resting against my chest as she yawned. I felt my face heat some and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm taking you home," I said gently, tightening my grip on her and holding her protectively closer when I felt the chilly night wind blowing on my back. The clacking of my shoes as I walked through town square was almost deafening in the quiet area and I sighed somewhat, desperate for some type of noise.

"Thank you so much…you…you don't have to carry me," she protested out weakly, lifting her head to look up at me with a gaze of scrutiny. I smiled down at her, shaking my head and looking at her with reassuring eyes.

"It's no problem at all Claire. I don't mind helping you when you need it," I said quietly, resting my chin on top of her head. I closed my eyes as I rounded the corner by Yodel ranch, humming as I thought about something. "Claire…"

She shifted under me, looking up and blinking slowly. I could tell she was pretty far gone, but she seemed to be trying hard to keep in touch with reality. She looked at me expectantly and sighed when I didn't say anything.

"Yes?"

"Do you…want to go on a picnic tomorrow?" I asked quietly, feeling my cheeks heat. It hadn't been what I intended to say, but Elli's constant suggestion had been the first thing that came to my mind. Claire seemed to register the words slowly, her full pink lips pulling into a grin.

"Sure…we can do that then," she mumbled, moving and wiggling in my arms. "Put me down please, I want to try to walk."

I was skeptical but complied to her request, though I made sure to keep within arms reach of her less she stumbled as we passed the Poultry Farm. At least I had carried her most of the way to her humble home. The woman was self reliant though, wanting to make her own way home in this state. Something I had to admire, even if her being hard headed was at times troublesome.

It was who she was, and I wouldn't want her to be any other way.

**Gray's P.O.V. **

I turned the nozzles on tank, watching as the bright blue flame disappeared all together, and with it anything else that I could see. I pulled the welders mask up and took it off, placing it on a near by work table. I had spent the last several hours precutting metal. I was supposed to work on it through out the week, but let's face it.

I had nothing better to do what so freaking ever.

_You could have gone to that party for Kai._

I have no desire to see Kai and Mary together.

_You could have went for Claire._

She asked the doctor to go with her.

_She asked you too._

But she asked him first. And she only invited me because I was the only person in town who wasn't invited.

_Well its not like you would have gone with an invitation, is it?_

I ignored the stupid voice in my head, taking the hot metal sheets with my gloved hands and stacking them in their appropriate place. Grandpa was at the inn, and he would damn sure come back and wake me up for not putting things away properly, no matter how much I worked today.

I wonder what is going on at that party? I wonder if _she_ is having a good time.

_Without you._

I dropped the stack of metal I had jumping at the loud clanging sound and glaring at the disarrayed cut sheets. I began to pick them up Yeah…not that I care or anything.

_Well you might not but I sure as hell do. If I wasn't stuck in your damn subconscious I'd be there with her._

I didn't want to deal with Kai. I wasn't ready to deal with him on a more than barley civil manner.

_There are more important things at stake besides our damn pride. And I'll be singing to the Goddess when your thick skull finally realizes that._

I scowled at the voice, almost damn near picturing a mini-sized Kai standing on my shoulder and screaming in my ear.

"How the hell do you sound so much like someone I can barley tolerate," I muttered out loud, slamming the last bits of cut metal onto the shelf and pushing the cutting torch back into the corner.

_At least you do listen to him. You damn sure don't listen to yourself._

"I'm listening to myself right now you annoying damn voice. What the hell do you want me to do? And for a moment my eyes widened as I heard my own voice in my head.

_Pull your head out of your ass for starters, and realize how the hell you feel before it's too late._

_Where the hell have you been? It's already too late_. Kai's voice countered, and I could damn near hear the death glares between them.

Regular people had one conscious, or maybe shoulder angels and devils. I had an idiot and myself. I groaned as two distinct different voice began to argue in my head, rubbing my temples as my voice and Kai's had it out in my head..

"I'm a damn schizophrenic," I muttered darkly, snatching the gloves from my hands and tossing them on the work table. "Why don't you two just shut the hell up and come back when I'm not too tired to listen to you bitch," I growled, rapping my knuckles on my head and smirking as silence enveloped me.

I sighed and headed to the door, ready to get back to the inn, shower, and sleep. As I left the shop, I heard a familiar giggle that had me snapping my head over in the direction of Claire's farm. I felt my jaw lock firmly and I narrowed my eyes at the sight of her and Tim turning to go into her property.

Well Tim was doing the maneuvering. Claire was being carried somewhat bridal style to her house, her small arm hooked around his neck.

_I loath that damn man's entire existence. _I nodded in agreement to myself, eyes honing in on the physical contact Tim was making with her.

When I saw him slide his arm so casually around her waist, pulling her closer to him I stormed over in that direction.

He had some nerve, trying something like that in front of me. I would be damned if I let it happen. I wouldn't let him touch her like that as long as I was breathing!

_Damn straight! _I didn't even acknowledge the idiot, my attention focused on my goal.

"Hey Claire!" I shouted out, giving a satisfied smirk when Tim snapped his head towards me, his face falling. Claire turned towards me, her whole bodily wobbling as she fell backwards into Tim's form, waving at me with a large smile.

"Hey Gray!" she shouted back, even though by this point I was ten feet away from her. She turned her head backwards and giggled at Tim. "Tim…look its Gray," she pointed towards me and Tim nodded his head, a grimace on his face.

"I see that," he muttered, helping her to steady again. Once on her own feet Claire looked at me, and walked towards me.

And when I saw walked I mean she stumbled and nearly did a face dive to the ground. Fortunately I was closer, so all she did was fall into me, and I turned my head to the side, a frown on my face as I pushed her hair back from her face.

"Claire…are you drunk?" I asked quietly, looking over her head at Tim her had rolled his eyes at my stupid question.

"Maaaaybe," she said, and reached upwards. Fortunately I knew what she was doing and pulled back, keeping my precious hat from her grasp. "Oh you're no fun," she pouted, turning back to Tim. "And you…you aren't very fun either," she mumbled, causing Tim to look at her somewhat hurt. "I don't want to go to bed," she muttered out, trying to turn back to the good doctor.

"You need to," I mumbled out, sticking my hat inside my jacket less she tried to hatnap it again. At my words she turned her head towards me, rolling her eyes.

"Not you too," she grumbled, arms crossing over her chest as she stepped forward, this time making it to the door of her house. I looked at Tim and gestured for him to open the door. He did so and we both walked behind the blond, some what spaced out incase she fell backwards.

I expected the woman to go to bed as she was told, but Claire had never done things that easy. She plopped down on the couch and laid across it, grabbing her remote and flipping the TV on. She didn't bother looking at the two of us as she yawned, resting her head on the arm rest of the couch.

"Claire…go to bed," I muttered, standing in front of her and blocking her view of the TV.

"No. I'm going to sit here and watch TV," she muttered out, trying to peer around me. I sighed and looked at Tim, who simply shrugged. He stood behind the couch, pointing down at the woman. I followed his gaze to her face, eyes closing and opening groggily less and less until they stayed shut.

Tim looked at her, grabbing the afghan from the couch and placing it over her form. I narrowed my eyes at the affectionate gesture, but refused to react to it anymore.

It wasn't any of my concern.

_The hell it isn't._

I scowled both at the approaching lanky slightly taller man and the angry voice in my head. Of course it would sound like me when it was pissed off. I sighed and made sure Tim had made it outside before I locked the door and pulled it to. I went to move past the man before I snapped or something when I heard his throat clear.

"I think perhaps we should talk," he began and I snapped my head in his direction, one eyebrow raised curiously. Of course it fell into a knitted frown at the following words. "…about Claire and myself."

"What the hell is there to talk about?" I muttered out, pushing my fist in my pockets and glaring at the ground.

"Well I know that over the last season Claire and you have become rather good friends," he said carefully, his eyes shutting as a look of concentration came over him. He was trying to choose his words carefully. "I think we should try to patch things up between us, or at least…act in a civil manor. That of course includes no longer glaring at each other in awkward silences." I blinked at the man, my jaw slackening some. What the hell was this about?

"What does it matter all of a sudden?" I grunted out, moving to cover my face with my hat before realizing I didn't have it. So I decided on pulling it from my jacket and returning it to its proper place on my head.

"I just feel that it would be wise not to cause Claire any extra distress given her recent episode, and as we are both becoming a greater part in her life, it would be logical to not cause her any stress over our personal discrepancies."

I blinked at him, my face emotionless. I know that I didn't go to college, and I know that a lot of people in this town were under the impression that I was ignorant, but that was far from the case. I might not act like it all the time but I considered myself to have an extensive vocabulary. I cocked my head to the side and narrowed my eyes at him, watching him shift somewhat under my gaze.

"So what you are trying to say, very inarticulately is that we should pretend to get a long for her sake," I said quietly, my gaze softening some at the thought of seeing her back in that damn hospital bed. I didn't want to see Claire like that ever again.

"Precisely," Tim said firmly, stuffing his hands in his coat and cutting his eyes back towards Claire's house. I followed his gaze before I felt his eyes on me again. I give him a stiff nod and walked away, not offering him another glance.

I'd get along with him, for her sake.

**Claire's POV**

I woke up on my couch, with a slight pounding headache, wincing at the bright sun. I could feel the change in the weather, almost as if overnight it had decided to get chilly. But I knew from last year that the temperature would rise and drop drastically in the fall. It always did.

I slowly and carefully stood, making my way to the bathroom and turning on the shower as I began to undress. I had promised Mary I would be with her when she said good bye to Kai. Of course I wasn't looking forward to the tears that would no doubt be shed, but she was my friend. One of my closest friends that had been neglected most of the summer. Not that she minded to terribly much. It gave her more personal time with Kai after all.

I let the hot water pound my back, noticing that my shoulders didn't seem as tense as usual, despite sleeping on the couch. I moved entirely underneath the faucet, allowing the water to drench my hair and run down my face. It was always the best way to wake up in my opinion. A nice morning shower to start the day fresh. I chewed the inside of my cheek as I remembered why my shoulders didn't feel so tense, grabbing my scrubbie and lathering it up.

And if I remembered correctly, I had a date today.

I stiffened at the thought, hand clenching the scrubbie tighter as globs of soap suds oozed from my fingers and plopped onto my feet. I didn't really know exactly why I was so bothered. Perhaps because I had never really been on a date besides with Tim. I wasn't sure how to act. I had told Gray it had been a long time, but that was simply to save face. I mean I knew how dates were supposed to go. But this was different than last time.

Last time it had been at a public event, and had lead to a dinner at the town inn. There had been people, which made me less nervous than I had thought. Last night had been a party with other people. But this time would be utterly alone. A picnic on Mother's Hill. And Tim was bringing the food.

I grimaced and my stomach clenched, protesting it. We both remembered how his special medicine had tasted around this time last year. No way in hell was I eating or drinking anything suspicious- no matter how healthy it was supposed to be. What if I died from to much healthy food? Even the best things in this world could be unhealthy in large dosages.

I decided to go ahead and wash my hair. I wouldn't be doing a lot of farm work today. The field was already tilled and ready for the fall seeds. Hoggy and Chef were scheduled to take care of the animals. So All I had to do was plant and water the seeds- nothing a good scrubbing in the sink wouldn't clean off before I was supposed to meet Tim.

I wrapped one towel around my soaking hair and the other around my body, tucking the end in and walking into my bedroom and rummaging through my dresser. First I took out a clean pair of overalls and tossed them to my bed, followed by a blue flannel shirt and a pair of dingy old socks. Work clothes, check. I then pulled out a nice pair of jeans and tossed them over as well. Then I went to my closet and looked through my whole seven or so nice shirts. Well six now. My nice tank was ruined by garlic stew stains thanks to Ann and Kai. I should really probably order some more clothes. Or just go borrow some of Karen's.

I decided on a lavender long sleeved t-shirt, and I placed it out on top of the jeans. Not feeling like putting the effort in to arranging bracelets on my wrist, I also took out my denim jacket. It was light weight and fairly comfortable in cool weather. I got dressed fairly quickly, pulling out one of my sports bras and then quickly snapping up my long sleeve flannel shirt and tucked it into my overalls. I only snapped one strap, seeing as how after I got done planting and watering my seeds I was just going to change anyway. I didn't brush my wet hair and simply placed it up in a bun.

I grabbed my bags of seeds and my watering can, walking outside and grinning at the fact that no weeds had mysteriously appeared over night. I walked over to the small fish pond by my house, filling my watering can and laughing when a small brown fish swam inside of it. I shook my head and dumped the silly minnow back into the pond. I tossed some fish food in, watching for a moment as the water seemed to bubble some as the fish came up to eat the floating pellets.

I placed the watering can on top of the shipping bin, along with al the seeds. Furthest away from the shipping bin would be the carrots, then closer the onions, then the eggplants and the sweet potatoes. I had opted out of buying Won's overpriced pumpkins again this year. After all last year I had faired well without them. And after today Staid and Bold were coming to water my crops, so I would have plenty of time to go foraging for mushrooms and herbs. The lake on Mother's Hill and the area behind Gotz's were the most profitable.

I kneeled down, resting on my knees as I scooped some tilled dirt up and placed a seed in the earth, covering it back up and patting it down. I couldn't help the gentle smile of contentment that came over my face. What Jack had said about farming, it had been true.

"_It's truly wonderful Claire, being able to make things grow. You'll see one day how it is when you come see me. How wonderful you feel when you harvest your crops, how proud you are of your hard work. And everyday when you water the plants, it just smells like rain. I know you'll love it here."_

I had never gone to Jack's farm. I had left before he had the chance to take me. But he had made me make the choice to leave. He left me no other option. He didn't trust me.

I mindlessly continued planting the seeds, with each empty bag grabbing a new one and continuing the task. Jack hadn't trusted me to grow on my own. He wanted to nurture me, and I didn't need it. Not when we wanted to give it. Plants and people were a lot a like.

From conception, from the planting of the seed people began to grow. Just like plants. You gave them love and they grew strong. And if you took it away they became weak. Just like if you were to stop watering a plant. It would wilt and wither.

You could do a lot of things to a wilted plant. You could tie it to a stick to hold it up in hopes of making it stronger, but if you didn't give it water it wasn't going to make it. Jack hadn't been able to give me enough water.

Because I had grown used to that feeling of completeness, fullness. Everyday. I had been loved completely by someone, had been nurtured. And because of that I was stronger than I once was. But he couldn't understand that. To him, enough time hadn't passed for me to possibly be stronger.

But I was- more so than I had even thought. The fact that I was here, alive, that was enough for me. Because _he_ had been right. I was not my mother, and I did not have to follow in her footsteps.

Before I knew it I was done, and I grabbed the watering can, trying not to think of such things. It wasn't healthy for me to do that, to think about things that upset me. It would only lead to depression. My hand clenched around the handle of the tool, feeling granules of dirt between my dirty skin and the cool metal of the tin. I poured it over the seeds, occasionally refilling the can- fish free, until I was done.

I looked at my watch and muttered under my breath, seeing as how it was nine thirty and Kai was to be leaving at ten. I tuned and quickly tossed the can next to the shipping bin and ran to the pond, washing a good bit of the dirt of my hands and then rushing into the house. Once inside I quickly stripped down, washing my hands again in the sink with soap, not having to worry about getting sand in my sink now that the majority of the dirt had been rinsed off in the fish pond.

I changed and quickly ran my brush through my hair, snatching at the knots and really not caring about any hair that might be lost. I needed to be there for my friend in her moment when she would need me. Because whether she knew it or not, Mary had been there for me.

There was a reason that I stayed as busy as I could in the winter. There was a reason I went to the library all day long. I couldn't help but to reminisce in the winter. It was a bad time of year for me…

I shook my head, dampened bangs falling in my eyes. This was _not_ the time to be thinking about _that. _

I rushed out of the house, sprinting to the exit of my farm and taking a sharp right to take the dirt road down by Poultry Farm. I was heaving, my lungs feeling constricted as I ran, panting by the time I passed Yodel Ranch. Damn it I was so out of shape. I slid some as the dirt changed to gravel, but was able to balance myself. Once I hit Rose Square I slowed to a brisk walk, trying to regain labored breathing before slipping into the each area. Goddess knows I didn't want Kai to think I had run all the way here to see _him._

When I walked onto the beach five minutes later, it wasn't at all what I expected to see. It wasn't like with Popuri, who cried for three days _before_ Kai left. Mary and Kai were standing at the front of his store, chatting like he wasn't about to leave for nearly a whole year.

Kai waved at me from over Mary, and the raven haired woman waved as well when she realized that she had an audience. I approached them, trying to give them their space but at the same time wanting to tell the idiot goodbye.

"I thought you weren't going to make it," Mary said quietly. I scratched the back of my head and was about to answer when I felt a pair of strong arms embrace me tightly, squeezing the air out of me and making me cough.

"She just wanted to look nice when she saw her daddy off," Kai chuckled. I hit him in the back of the head in response, which resulted in the returning of air to my lungs.

"Kai…I'm going to miss you but at the same time I'm happy to see you go," I muttered out, causing him to let me go entirely. I shook my head while pushing my hair out of my face when I stepped back.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say at all," he mumbled, crossing his arms and pouting. I rolled my eyes and stepped back, watching as Zack finished unloading the things that had come on the boat. A person appearing to be the captain of the ship was talking to Won, and judging by the blurry red that Won kept waving I'm guessing that he was trying to sell the captain some of his overpriced apples. I stared out over the horizon, giving the couple their space as I lost myself in thought.

Goodbyes were always hard. But it shouldn't be too depressing. After all, Goddess willing Kai would be back in a few seasons. It wasn't like he was going away forever. It wasn't like he was finding a new family, never to return to his once called home again.

I was vaguely aware of the shouts from the ship crew and the blowing of the boat horn, signaling the inevitable departure. I felt a hand on my shoulder and immediately leaned back, looking up at Kai and giving him a genuine smile as he ruffled my bangs.

"You take care of yourself. If something happens and you don't come back, and you make my Mary cry, I'll never forgive you," I murmured out teasingly, reaching up and tapping the tip of his nose.

"I'll keep that in mind," he chuckled, wrapping one arm casually around my shoulders. "You keep an eye on Gray for me. Make sure he doesn't get into to much trouble while I'm gone," he teased, squeezing me tighter. I laughed and shook my head, sticking my tongue out at the tan man.

"I'll try, but he makes it so hard," I snorted, looking over to the side where Mary watched somewhat bemusedly. "You had better use your final moments for your woman, and not Daddy's little girl," I whispered playfully, pushing away from his inviting embrace. After all I wasn't the one who belonged there. Kai smirked at me and nodded, pulling a crumpled envelope out of his pocket and handing it to me.

"Do me a huge favor…and give this to Gray," I took the messy grungy looking envelope, sealed shut tightly and nodded, sticking it in my back pocket.

"Will do. Now go show Mary some love." I pushed him towards her and turned my back to them. I paused and looked over my shoulder at Mary. "I'll be waiting on the bench in the square," I called out, walking quickly away to give them some privacy in their final few minutes.

I didn't have to wait long, because within twenty minutes I could hear the engines of the fairy starting up, followed by it whistle to signal its departure. I stood up and walked to the edge of the square, leaning against the cement stairs that lead to the beach. I watched the raven haired woman waving desperately out to the moving boat, one hand holding the railing of the pier as she leaned out as far as she safely could.

I couldn't help but to smile wishfully, wondering exactly how long ago was it that love had done such things to me. How long ago had it been since it made me strong? Mary was lucky to feel that, and I was somewhat envious. But Goddess help her she would be the one to deal with Kai's melodramatics if they got married. I could really see him being a big hindrance at the birth of his child. He would probably panic and knock himself out some how and end up in the clinic himself.

I watched the boat in the distance as it became smaller and smaller, until it was a hardly visible dot in the horizon. It was only then that I made my way into the beach and headed towards the pier. Because it would have been what I wanted. To have some time to myself before someone came to comfort me.

Mary turned from the pier after the dot on the horizon faded away, no longer visible. It was in a sense ironic that as soon as Kai was out of sight from Mineral Town that the temperature seemed to drop from a balmy warm to a somewhat comfortable chilly. I watched as she glanced up at me, stuffing something into her pocket. It was probably a letter that Kai had written for her. He seemed to be sentimental like that.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked gently as she made it to where I stood. The woman nodded her head, her head held strong and high, not showing any signs of breaking down. Her emotional strength made me so jealous. I would have run to the comfort and privacy of my own room by now if it were me.

"I'll be Fine. It's not forever. He'll be back at the end of Spring," she murmured out, giving me a reassuring grin like only Mary could do. Because Mary knew I tended to take others suffering upon myself- no matter how much I tried to act like I didn't care. So I took her lead and wrapped an arm playfully around her shoulders as we made out way back into the square.

"So did Casanova leave you with parting words that were pleasing to the ears?" I teased, resting my head against hers. I hear a small chuckle leave the woman as she cut her eyes to me, a certain feeling in them I couldn't place.

"Doesn't he always?" she countered, brushing her bangs back from her eyes and sighing as a dreamy expression crossed her face.

"Were they cheesy?"

"Not at all," she whispered, hand patting her pocket as she grinned at me secretively, her look letting me know she knew something I didn't. "If anything they were novel inspiring," she added with a large grin, her fingers twitching and her right hand curving into a writing posture. "I can't get back to the library fast enough to write them down."

"With a brain like yours I doubt you'll forget them in the time it takes us to walk there," I giggled, patting her shoulder as I loosened my grip on her. Mary was going to be alright it seemed. More power to her. "You want to share those book worthy words or are you keeping them to yourself?" I teased as we passed the inn and came out of the intersection by the clinic.

Elli was entering the clinic, a rather large picnic basket in hand. She waved at me and pointed down at the basket, giving me the thumbs up. I smiled awkwardly at her and waved as Mary and I continued walking. Evidently Elli knew that I was paranoid at Tim's abilities to produce edible food.

"Well to summarize, Kai promised to show me the world some day," Mary said wishfully, her eyes somewhat distant. I shook my head at her and looked at the ground.

"The world isn't that great of a place Mary," I said quietly, crossing my arms and smiling at her encouragingly. "But if he said that, and it's what you want, more power to you."

Mary nodded and pulled out the long old silver looking key that unlocked the library, placing it in the keyhole and turning it, the old lock popping and the door creaking open. I followed her in and sat in the old plush chair that I suppose was both my favorite and Grays.

"You don't have to baby sit me Claire. I'll be fine. I know you have a date today," Mary said exasperatedly, opening her desk drawer and pulling one of the thick writing journals I had given her from her birthday out. She took something out of her pocket I couldn't see and shut it securely between the pages and returned it to the drawer.

"It's fine. When Tim is ready he's going to pick me up here," I assured her looking up at the ceiling and shaking my head. "I'm not baby sitting you. I'm here for you if you need me, even if you obviously don't want me here," I muttered out, acting hurt by her rejection.

"Oh I didn't mean it that way," she interjected, her voice rising with slight worry. Mary always panicked slightly when she thought she was offending someone. I stuck my tongue out at her to let her know I was just teasing.

"I know. Don't worry about it. Just put up with me till I'm taken away from you. Probably at around noon. Tim is always punctual," I trailed off, looking at the clock that read eleven thirty.

"You and Tim seem to have been getting pretty close the last month or so," Mary said thoughtfully, sitting down on the couch across from me. I nodded absentmindedly, fingers drumming on the plush arm rest. "You two have been spending a decent amount if time alone as well," she continued on, and I looked at her blankly.

"And?"

"So has he confessed to being in love with you yet?" She asked bluntly, not batting an eyelash. That was Mary though, when called on it she rarely beat around the bush. I felt my checks heat at the question and averted my eyes.

"No…I mean why would he? We don't know each other that well. Love isn't something that happens instantly you know. Life isn't like a romance novel," I rambled on, getting somewhat defensive.

"Claire…Tim has had feelings for you for awhile. It might not be a mutual feeling, but I'm pretty sure he is head over heels for you," she muttered while shaking her head. "I swear you are so thick headed."

"Look…" I began to explain, but faltered, biting my bottom lip.

"How do you feel about him then?" She pressed on, pulling out her plot bunny note book and jotting down something that came to mind.

I blinked at her, not exactly sure how to answer the question. I chewed on the inside of my cheek and let out a defeated sigh, slumping in the chair.

"I…I'm not entirely sure. Tim isn't a bad guy, and I do like him…and those feelings grow every day, but…I'm pretty sure that my feelings are no where near love. Not yet," I trailed off and glared up at the ceiling before shutting my eyes.

"So are you two a couple or not?"

"I…suppose it could be considered that. I mean he hasn't asked me…and"

"Would you say yes?" Mary interrupted. I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling as I frowned.

Would I?

_Well why wouldn't you?  
_

Well I'm not exactly sure how I feel about him.

_Didn't you already learn once that love wasn't something that happened over night?_

But that was different…

_Not really. There is no such thing as instant love. It's an attraction that builds as you begin to learn more about a person. And the more you learn about Tim, the deeper your feelings go._

"I'm not sure…" I mumbled, my fingertips brushing my bottom lip as I thought about it, eyes shutting in concentration.

"I think you make things more complicated than they should be," Mary began, and I could hear the furious scribbling of her pen on the paper. "Love isn't that difficult of an emotion to understand at all Claire. As long as you understand…that there is no way you can understand it."

"That makes absolutely no sense what so ever," I muttered and opened my eyes to glare at her. Mary smiled at me and the ringing of the bells on the door signaled an arrival.

"Good day Doctor," Mary said with a beaming smile.

"Ah…Good after noon Miss Mary," I heard Tim's deep voice say softly, and I could almost hear the awkward expression in his voice. Intelligent as the man was, he was so socially awkward when out of his element.

Without the safety of his white walls and sterilized tools, he was utterly lost at what to do. Over the course of the last month I had began to understand that stoic attitude he held was more than him being stuck up, or just being anti-social. Tim had never been forced to be social or interact with others so he had a hard time. And yet he was trying very hard.

_For you._

I stood up and walked around the large chair, seeing Tim carrying a light blanket and the basket Elli had been holding earlier. He gave me a charming smile, even so much as to show off some of his teeth.

"Well aren't you lovely today," he said quietly, offering me the blanket when I reached my hands out to take something from him. I huffed in response, though my ears were burning. It was different receiving complements from a man that didn't give them all the time.

"Mary…if you need more for anything you come by my house. Anytime," I said, giving her an assuring smile until she nodded in recognition of my offer.

"I'll be fine Claire. But I will keep that in mind," she said gently, smiling widely at Tim and I. "Now don't keep your gentleman caller waiting. Go and have a nice lunch. It's a beautiful day for it…" she trailed off absently, pushing her glasses up her nose as she looked out the library window.

"I'll make sure she has a good time Miss Mary," Tim said firmly, his hand touching the small of my back and pushing me forward and to the door. I sighed in defeat and walked out the door, only offering one worried glance to the woman on the couch. But she remained in a distant stare, eyes vacant as she looked out the window and towards the direction the ocean was in.

Mary was miles away.

**Tim's POV**

I swapped the basket to my right hand, my left brushing over Claire's for a moment before I thought better of it. It would be better to wait until we were out of town, away from prying eyes, especially that pair that resided in the winery up the road. I didn't need any extra gossip going around about Claire and myself.

Of course even I wasn't able to explain half the rubbish that went around in the square every afternoon. Rumors of scandal, affairs and whatever else those wild imaginations could make up often flooded the ears of those passing by. But it seemed that recently the rumors had been more focused on the farmer, the blacksmith apprentice, and myself. I suppose we were the most interesting subject to talk about currently, but it grew rather tiresome.

I settled for walking next to Claire, smiling as I looked at her from the corner of my eye. I cleared my throat and turned my head more towards her as we walked.

"Is there anything else you need to do in town before we hike up the mountain?" I asked, wanting to make sure there wouldn't be a hurry to get back before anything closed. Claire furrowed her eyebrows and then reached behind her, pulling an envelope out of her back pocket and smiling some at it when she held it in front of her face.

"I need to give this to Gray. I promised Kai…and I should do it before I forget and it gets washed in the laundry," she replied, nodding her head and looking at me with a wide grin on her face. "I just need to stop in the forge and drop the letter off," she trailed off and her face fell for a moment, a worried look crossing her face. "You don't have to come in…"

"I don't mind," I said, my jaw locking firmly in place. It needed to be known, the visual needed to be enforced. And after last night it had been agreed that we would get along. Or at the very least try.

I opened the door to the forge when we arrived, holding it open for the woman and nodding in recognition of the old man behind the counter. He narrowed his eyes and gave a stiff nod back, but his old angry features softened when his eyes landed on Claire.

Claire didn't pay the older man any mind as she walked right past him and to the man in the back of the main room, working on something. She grabbed his shoulder and I watched as Gray turned around, smirking at her.

"What do you need woman?" he asked, his smirk growing into a somewhat cocky grin. It was something that I had never really seen and I watched curiously, my face expressionless.

"I am supposed to give you this," Claire said, holding out the thick envelope and offering the man a bright smile. Gray's eyes flickered from Claire's face and to the item in her hand before going back to her face.

"What is it?"

"It's a letter, genius," she retorted, putting it in his hand and moving his large fingers so they closed around the envelope.

"Go figure. I mean who is it from?" Gray muttered, flipping the envelope over and looking for some form of identifiable handwriting.

"Kai," Claire said, pushing her hair behind her shoulder as her gaze left the intense stare of the red-haired man.

"Well take it back," he grunted, roughly offering her the envelope back. Claire pushed his hand back towards him and rolled her eyes.

"You know, you don't have to read it now. But take the damn letter and quit sulking about it. You promised you would make up with him before he left," she trailed off and sighed, almost disappointedly.

I watched curiously as the man looked down at the woman, his eyes softening some and looking somewhat guilty. He shook his head and blew his bangs upward, despite the hat on his head holding his hair in place. He shoved the letter in his pocket with a defeated sigh before his eyes rested on me.

"What are you…"his questions died on his lips as his gaze flickered to the basket in my hand. "I see…" he trailed off, turning his back on me and looking to his right. "You'd better get going then. He's waiting on you," he muttered out, jerking his head in my direction. And despite it all I could feel my lips twitching upward and into a smirk.

So this was going to work out rather well it seemed. The truce would prove to be beneficial after all. I had been worried that Gray didn't posses that much self control to leash his temper around me. But it seemed he had acquired it. His personality traits were beginning to soften and become more controlled, especially in Claire's presence.

It was both a good sign and a bad omen. It meant that in a way he was listening to me and trying to control himself. He didn't want to cause Claire any stress. But the reason he has doing that was because he was becoming more and more in touch with how he felt about her. He knew he didn't want to cause the woman any problems, but the question that remained unanswered was if he knew _why_ he didn't want to cause her any stress or pain.

But on my side I had time and effort. I was gaining ground, and I knew that. Claire was beginning to develop feelings for me other than friendship, and I knew…that Claire wasn't the type of person to string someone along. If something happened between her and Gray while she was technically dating me, she wouldn't encourage it. She would not return those feelings.

I only hoped that our relationship was at that point if and when it happened.

I felt a tug on my sleeve and smiled down as Claire pulled me towards the door, waving and offering a large smile to the two men in the shop. I chuckled some and offered a half hearted wave as well, the door shutting firmly behind us as we exited the building.

"So do you have the curriculum planned out?" Claire asked quietly as he cut through her farm. I could tell she was nervous, they way she kept pulling at her sleeves and fiddling with her hair.

"Well I thought we'd cut to the chase and eat first thing," I teased, opting to try to make her more comfortable. There was a since of innocence that Clare held, and at times like this I was sure that it wasn't just a vibe that she let off. I was pretty sure that despite her jaded past, she was very much pure when it came to the ways of love. That innocence left her feeling uncomfortable in situations such as the one she found herself in right now.

"There…there isn't anything in that basket that you made, is there?" she asked warily, her hand coming to rest over her abdomen protectively. I felt my ears heat and shook my head, not sure if I should be offended by the truth or not. After all I did make her pass out from something I made once. But that was medicine, completely different.

But then again I could burn water…Not that I was advertising that to Claire. I'm sure that women do want a man that can at least boil water. It wasn't my fault if I got side tracked by my notes or had a break through in the kitchen. But I'm pretty sure that a hungry woman wouldn't see burnt dinner as a plausible sacrifice for science. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by the woman next to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you…"Claire trailed off, her tone somewhat sad and very apologetic.

"Oh don't be. I can't say I blame you for being wary of my culinary skills…or rather the lack of," I said while laughing nervously, my hand going up to run through my hair absentmindedly.

My eyes caught sight of a small squirrel darting across the path and up towards the hot springs we were passing. The walk itself wasn't taking too long, and I wanted to think that was because we both seemed to be enjoying ourselves

"I'm sure you can make something. Surely you can pour a bowl of cereal. I mean…you had to have learned something about taking care of yourself while you were in college," she snickered out, leaning in and bumping me playfully. I couldn't help but to give another chuckle and decided to intertwine our fingers, seeing as how now we were out of the prying eyes of gossipers. She hesitated for a moment but then squeezed my hand back, a pink flush on her cheeks.

"I can manage to pour a bowl of cereal, I assure you. Elli tried to show me how to make oatmeal once…but it always comes out rock hard," I explained, smiling when she giggled at me. I could make fun of my lack of culinary schools all day if she would just laugh like that.

"So do you know where you want to have the picnic?" she asked me as we crested the mountain by the lake. I lead her towards the wooden bridge and pointed over it with the hand holding the picnic basket.

"There is a beautiful meadow on the other side of that bridge full of flowers. It's a nice place for a picnic," I explained, though as soon as I said bridge I felt her hand tighten on mine.

"B-bridge? You mean…you expect me to cross that rickety old thing," she muttered, heels digging into the ground as she stopped walking. I blinked down at her in confusion and then looked back over to the bridge. She shook her head as she stared at the bridge, clearly terrified. "I…I _can't_ go over that," she said, her voice growing louder, almost hysterical. I stopped walking and watched her, my eyebrows knitting as she began to ramble. "I-it's old and might break going across it," she muttered, pulling me in the other direction.

"Claire, calm down," I said gently, dropping the basket of food and pulling her against me and patting her head. I released her hand and rubbed over her back soothingly. "I won't take you over there. We don't have to go to the meadow. It's fine, calm down."

It wasn't good for her to get upset like this, and if this was as I suspected, a fear, then if she didn't calm down it could lead to an anxiety attack. I could feel her shaking hands gripping my coat and hear her labored breathing as she tried to calm down. I shushed her, rocking back and forth like I had seen many others do to comfort scared women and children throughout my life. I rested my chin on top of her head and closed my eyes.

It hadn't been my intention to upset her. I had just thought it would be more romantic, in a field full of flowers. But I would make do with what we had to work with.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered, her head moving to look up at me. Her face was red, probably from being upset. "I…I know you want it to be a nice date. But…I…"

"Not another word about it. It's perfectly fine," I cut her off, pulling back and giving her a reassuring smile. "We'll go over to the clearing by the lake. It will work just as well."

And it did. We sat on the fluffy picnic blanket and talked for ages, eating the sandwiches Elli had made and just enjoying each other's company. And I had never heard Claire laugh and giggle so many times. It was a sound I don't think I could ever get tired of, as long as I was the cause of it.

And before I knew it the sun was beginning to go down, the rays becoming a bright orange as Claire and I began to pack up the leftover and fold the blanket.

"Well I suppose that before we leave I should look over the area for any herbs I can use for medicines," I said quietly, following the woman's gaze to the edge of the lake, on the other side. She nodded and stood up, a big grin on her face.

"Give me a moment and I'll help you. I want to get that truffle over there." My eyes scanned the area she was staring at until I saw the truffle, on the ledge near the other side of the lake. I frowned and shook my head.

"You should really leave it alone Claire. It's dangerous. You might fall into the lake," I warned, but the stubborn women carefully made her way away from me, weaving through the bushes and foliage towards her goal.

"I'll be fine," she reassured me, giving me a confident smirk before edging out to the ledge. I watched warily, trying to get through the bushes as well and not exactly sure how she had done it so quickly. I saw her pick the truffle and place it in her bag before turning to give me a triumphant grin. But she caught sight of something else that made her spin, her body wobbling as the gesture knocked her off balance.

"What the hell…" she began, her finger pointing and then let out a small shriek as she tumbled into the lake. I jumped over the remaining bushes and towards the ledge, slipping on the gravel and banging my arm roughly up against the rocky wall of the mountain.

I let out a relieved sigh when Claire's head popped back up and she quickly and franticly swam towards me. She clutched at my outstretched hand and scrambled out of the water as fast as she could.

"S-something is in this lake," she stuttered out, stumbling to her feet and clinging against me for protection. I blinked down at her with confusion before turning my head back to the lake. At first I didn't see anything but then I saw two beady black eyes set in a large green skinned face. I jumped back, pulling Claire away from the edge of the water and the …whatever it was disappeared. That is even if it was there to begin with.

"What was that?" I muttered out to myself, and became aware that there was a shivering woman in my arms. I immediately took of my coat and wrapped it around her sopping wet form. I remembered Gotz saying something about a water demon that lived in this lake. I wondered now if that story held more water than I gave it credit for. But I don't think it mattered. No one in the village would believe me if I told them I saw a green manish looking being in the lake.

"I've no idea but it tried to grab me when I feel in," she said somewhat hysterically, hiding her face in my now wet shirt. I sighed and patted her head, my nose twitching at the feeling of her now slightly slimy feeling hair. The lake was full of algae after all. I also winced at the stinging sensation in my arm.

"Let's get you home so you can get into some dry clothes. You don't need to be getting sick," I said with a large sigh. Other than the last incident today had been very pleasant. Very enjoyable to me. And I hope more so to the woman I had in my arms.

I ignored the throbbing in my arm as we descended down the mountain, knowing that even if I acknowledged it there wasn't anything I could do until I was back at the clinic with antibiotics to clean and treat it. Claire had to be getting cold. The temperature was beginning to drop to chilly and in her soaking wet clothes she had to be freezing. I opted to pull her closer, seeing as how my shirt was already wet from when she had been holding me after I fished her out of the lake.

"I'm sorry I got you wet," she finally said, breaking the thick silence that had surrounded us till we got to the edge of her farm. I smiled at her words and shook my head.

"It's fine. I don't mind. The clothes will dry. I just want to make sure that you're ok once we get inside. You need to go take a warm shower immediately," I said sternly, unable to help from sounding like a doctor at the moment. But it was because this woman's health was very important to me.

"Tim…despite the last part of it...I want you to know I did have a very nice time today with you," she murmured out, her closed hand coming up to her mouth as she cleared her throat. "So thank you…for today." She trailed off, her face bright red as she looked away from me. I couldn't help but to chuckle as we stopped in front of her house. Claire opened the door and turned to look at me. I suppose this was when I said my goodbyes.

"Well then…" I began but stopped when she tugged me inside, not exactly sure at what to do. I blinked down at her in confusion as she went to her room. She grabbed some clothes and tossed me an old looking large t shirt.

"Change into that. I'll take a shower and…then I'll tell you goodbye properly when I don't smell like fish," she muttered out, closing the bathroom door behind her. I could hear the distinct sound of heavy wet garments plopping on the ground followed by running water and the closing of a shower curtain. I couldn't stop the small smile that came across my lips as I pulled my long sleeve t shirt over my head.

A proper good bye, huh?

I felt something pulling at my elbow and winced, knowing what it was. Pulling off my shirt had opened up a wound. It more than likely wasn't bad, just a big scrape. But even small wounds could become infected. I decided to walk over to the kitchen sink and wash my arms with some of the dish soap over there. I found a clean rag in a drawer after rummaging for a few minutes and used it to wash my chest where I did no doubt smell somewhat fishy myself.

It must have taken me longer to find the rag than I thought, because the bathroom door opened to reveal Claire with her long blonde hair combed through and laying flat and smooth on her head. She blinked at me when I turned, a gasp leaving her as she made her way across to me.

"What on earth did you do to your arm?" she muttered, pushing my arm upward and examining something that I could not see. She wrapped her small delicate fingers around my wrists and pulled me towards the bathroom before I could protest. Not that I was going to protest mind you.

When I entered the bathroom I could smell a sweet floral scent from the soap that had been used a few minutes ago, and the air in the room was hot and humid from the steam. She pulled open her mirror and pulled out her first aid kit and a bottle of peroxide. I watched silently as she pushed my arm up, eyes examining the wound again.

"Keep your arm like this," she said firmly, grabbing a clean wash cloth and turning on the sink. She waited a moment before running the rag under the faucet, grabbing a bar of antibacterial soap and rubbing the rag over it so it was good and sudsy. She then took the slightly sopping rag and rubbed over my arm. I flinched some, but didn't let out a sound as the hot water made contact with the wound.

I watched as she cleaned it, the rag working its way up my forearm and over my elbow, and even under it. Evidently I had underestimated the size of the wound. But I had other things on my mind. The fact that the worried look on her face and the concentration she was showing was for me.

"You...hit the rock ledge trying to get me out of the lake didn't you?" she suddenly asked, patting my arm dry with a towel. I didn't respond immediately, just leaned down when she pulled my arm over the sink and poured the peroxide on it. "It's going to sting."

"I know that…it means its working," I said gently, offering her a reassuring smile. "You're doing a very good job…" I said thoughtfully, my eyes shutting as I hummed, ignoring the stinging of the bubbles. "You have impeccable bedside manner as well…you should have been a nurse," I offered somewhat teasingly. But it was the truth to me. I think Claire would have made an excellent nurse.

"Well…ironically…the sight of my own blood makes me queasy," she muttered, her face heating. "But thank you for the compliment." She bit her bottom lip as she patted my arm dry yet again and applied some ointment to it. I watched as she took out the gauze, placing it over the wound and began to tape it onto my arm. "You know…I find it incredibly easy to talk to you these days," she commented absentmindedly.

"Is that so?" I asked, a large adoring smile on my face. I propped up on my uninjured elbow, watching her fondly as she continued to wrap up the wound. She seemed lost in thought, her mind elsewhere for a minute before she answered. Her expression held that of one who had realized something.

"Yes," she said, somewhat hesitantly as she met my eyes, her face flushing as she held my gaze. "I dare say…I might be falling for you Doctor. Especially when…you look at me like that," she trailed off, her gaze faltering as she looked away from me. I felt my eyes widen some as I leaned in, my hand cupping her face as I forced her to look at me.

"Don't…you dare to say such things until you're positive. I don't think I can handle it if you're wrong about your feelings," I whispered out, unable to resist the urge to brush my thumb over her lips. Claire looked at me, her eyes holding a sort of sadness.

"I'm not sure…well I'm positive that my feelings aren't as strong as yours. But…I know that they're growing," she said quietly, her free hand coming up and fingers wrapping around the wrist of my hand that cupper her face. I smiled at her, genuine and reassuringly.

"It is my hope…that those feelings will grow over time. And I am willing to give you all the time you need," I said softly, moving my face forward and pressing my lips to her forehead. "If anything Miss Claire…I am a patient man," I whispered against her skin, feeling like I had just gained so much.

It was more than I had hoped for at this time.

**Gray's POV**

I hesitantly walked onto Claire's property, looking around for sign of the damn doctor, despite the fact that it was mid morning Thursday and he was no doubt at the Clinic. But I was still wary that I might run into him. And I certainly didn't want to see him after yesterday.

But if Claire was happy in being around him- though I would never be able to understand why, then I would have to suffer through it

I saw her out on her field, playing fetch with her dog and I couldn't stop from smiling at her. I walked over to her and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Looks like she's getting good at that," I commented, watching as Cassie ran after the ball again. Claire jumped some at my voice, evidently having been startled by me.

"Yeah…hey I'm glad you're here. I want your advice again," she said quietly, turning to me and looking somewhat embarrassed.

Again? The only advice I had ever given her was relationship advice. And I certainly wasn't the expert on such matters. But I would try I guess. I sighed and looked at her expectantly.

"How do you know when…when things are moving too fast? Or not fast enough" she asked warily, looking at me expectantly. I blinked at her, my eye brows raising.

"Such as?"

"Tim loves me," she blurted out, her cheeks heating and her hands coming to hide her face. I felt my jaw open slightly as I started at her in disbelief. It felt like I was being stabbed in the damn chest all of a sudden.

"And?" I growled, not liking where this was going. "You love him?" I asked, glaring at her though she couldn't see it as she was looking at the ground.

"I…I don't know," she answered, evidently truthfully. "I do like him…but…well…" she was having trouble forming the words and I stood there, anger rising with every embarrassed blush and stammer she made. Because Goddamn it Tim of all damn people shouldn't be causing her to act like this.

"He said he would give me all the time I needed, but I can't help to wonder if…if I'm being too cautious and not moving fast enough," she finally managed out, looking up at me as if I was going to have the damn answer for her. I was so damn close to snapping I could feel the stress point bending already.

"If he loves you it shouldn't matter how damn long it takes you to decide how you feel about him. If he's pressuring you into admitting something then he doesn't care about you at all. He's just lusting after you and trying to get you to admit to feelings you're not sure of," I growled, suddenly having the urge to go find a certain doctor and break his damn nose.

Who was he to try to get such admissions from Claire.

"Gray calm down, he isn't pressuring me…"

"The hell he isn't. He's been trying to manipulate you from day one. Hell he tries to manipulate me all the damn time. He's nothing but a good for nothing user," I muttered, kicking the ground angrily as I thought back to a certain insinuation this past spring. "You have no idea what the hell he is capable Claire. You don't know anything about him! So of course you aren't going to love him right away," I stressed looking at her as she stared at me speechless. "I don't even see why you keep seeing him…"

"But you said…if I wasn't happy to change things," Claire whispered, her hand over her chest as she looked to the ground.

"To hell with that! You need to stay the hell away from him Claire. He's bad for you! He's bad for everyone!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air in rage. Why the hell was this bothering me so damn much?!

"You can't tell me who and who not to be around!" She protested, her chin jutting out defiantly at me.

"Fine! If you want to be around him so damn bad then you just do that. Don't come crying to me when you find out what a jerk he really is!" I growled out, spinning on my heels and stomping to the exit of her farm.

"You're the one that is being a jerk right now, you jack ass!"

_Any particular reason you just blew up at Claire for no Goddamn reason what so ever?_

Just shut the hell up. Not another damn word or thought or anything from you.

**Claire's POV**

"Why does he have to be so damn hateful about it?" I muttered to myself, walking into the clinic with my pitcher of milk for Tim. I slammed it on the desk in my frustration and closed my eyes. "Goddess I hate him," I growled, my fist shaking at the thought of pummeling stupid hat wearing blacksmiths.

"Umm…good after noon?" Tim said somewhat hesitantly, looking up at me from his desk curiously and warily.

"Yeah…I suppose if you don't have to worry about idiots ruining your day," I hissed out, then feeling somewhat guilty at the hurt expression on his face. I sighed and ran a hand down my face. "I'm sorry. It's just…Gray and I had it out again. And it was fairly bad this time," I explained warily, moving past Tim and laying on the hospital caught.

"About?" I looked at Tim and sighed, shaking my head. It wouldn't do him any good to know it was about him.

"I'd rather not say," I said in a mono tone voice. "Let's leave it at Gray's an idiot who worries too much."

"Well if that's how it is then maybe you should stay away from him." Tim said as he stood, walking over to look down at me. His stoic expression did not lead me to believe that he was joking.

"Excuse me?" I asked, somewhat disbelieving. No way in hell was he about to suggest to me who was or was not friend material.

"I'm just saying if he upsets you that you shouldn't be around him," he continued, eyes closing as an annoyed look came over his face. "I don't like to see you upset. It isn't good for you," I took a deep angry breath, my hands shaking.

"You are not my father…and you damn sure are not about to tell me who and who I shouldn't be around," I hissed, sitting up and jumping to my feet.

"Claire, sit back down," Tim said emotionlessly.

"The hell I will. You are not the boss of me. I just wanted someone to listen to me. I didn't come here for your advice!" I growled out and poked him in the chest.

Tim seemed unphased by my anger and instead forced me back onto the bed. He pinned my hands above my head and looked down at me, his eyes dark and his expression highly agitated.

"I am not the enemy here," he said firmly, resting his forehead against mine as he stared down at me. "I was simply offering advice. I was unaware that you just wanted someone to listen. My apologies for any offense I committed," he said quietly, his expression softening. He studied me as I glared up at him, and I finally broke eye contact by turning my head.

"Whatever." I muttered, though I couldn't deny the blush that came over my face.

"I can see why he does it," Tim muttered out, pushing up some and smirking down at me. I looked at him, a dumb struck expression coming over me.

"Does what?"

"Makes you mad…I can see why he does it now." Tim said gently, patting my head and releasing my completely. "I'm sorry to have upset you. If you want me to listen I will. I just thought you wanted advice." He explained again, going back to his desk and picking up the milk I had brought.

Oh my Goddess. I had misunderstood…and Tim…and Tim was mad at me now. Goddess what had I done?

"I'm…sorry... I didn't realize….I'm going home. I'll see you later," I finally blurted out, realizing how much I had over reacted. My temper had got the better of me, and I had taken it out on Tim. He had every reason to not want to be around me now. I was sure the hurt on my face was obvious and I jumped up and headed out of the room, only to be caught by the wrist.

"Don't be. You can't control yourself all the time. It's understandable," Tim whispered in my ear, hugging me tightly. "A little thing like this…isn't going to change the way I feel about you Claire," he added thoughtfully, as if reading my mind. I felt my heart stop in my chest, my face flushing brightly.

"T-Tim?" I said questioningly, feeling him push back some and stare down at me.

"Claire…I want to be official…I want us to be a couple." I blinked up at him, somewhat confused. A couple? But that was to fast wasn't it?

" But…but"

"Nothing changes between us this way. It's just something tangible, something to let you know that I am serious about this. You still have all the time you need. I just want you to know…that petty things like disagreements won't change my feelings for you."

"I…I…alright…" I finally managed out, hiding my face in his chest.

And for the next several days things were fine. With the exception of Gray and I not talking, everything was fine. Tim came over for dinner every night, or took me to Ellen's with him seeing as how he couldn't cook and thought it unfair for me to cook everything.

I was almost happy. Almost.

It was about three weeks before the talent show and I had finally decided to go check on Ann and her progress. I walked to the inn, and when I went in I noticed it was unusually dead inside. Duke wasn't even there yet. Then again it was only four and the bar didn't open till five.

"Claire! I'm glad you made it today," I heard a familiar voice call out, just before I was tackled in one of Ann's famous hugs. Goddess the girl was strong.

"Well I needed to see where you and Gray with the dancing. So get him out here and I'll see what I can advise you too," I said quietly, giving Ann a big smile. "Let's get it over with. I'm meeting Tim at five," I said, glancing at the clock.

"So its true then, that you two are an item?" Ann questioned, a sick look coming over her face.

"Oh come on Ann he isn't that bad," I muttered out, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Whatever you say. Let me go get Gray and we'll try to make this quick for you," Ann muttered, rushing upstairs. When they came back down I felt my chest tighten.

I hadn't laid eyes on Gray in over a week, and seeing him, well it didn't make me feel upset. It made me feel damn miserable. Because no matter how I tried to deny it, I missed the jerk. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, trying not to look at him.

Ann put some music on and they began to dance, somewhat mechanically together. I sighed and shook my head, walking up and repositioning Gray's hand so it rested on her waist and then gestured for them to continue. Ann had improved drastically, and the only problem with Gray was that he appeared to rather be getting teeth pulled than to be here. I watched as the dance finished, Gray bringing Ann down into a clumsy dip. I sighed and tapped my lip thoughtfully.

"Well…on the bright side you two don't have to kiss," I snickered, and saw both of them look at me horrified. I shook my head and laughed at their expressions. "Usually…when a man dips a women like that it ends in a kiss. But seeing as you two are siblings…you get lucky.

"Well thank Goddess for that then," Ann muttered and stepped away from Gray. I shook my head and sighed at her.

"I think you're really improving. And I think that it will look nicer when Gray keeps worrying about you stepping on his feet. But Ann…you've really improved. I'm proud of you. I'll come and check again in about a week…" I trailed off and turned to leave before I was stopped by a large hand squeezing my shoulder.

"Hey…uh…wait a minute will you?" I hear a gruff voice ask and I turned around to look at Gray, my expression patient as he seemed to struggle with the words.

"I'm sorry…about what I said. You were right…and I was being a jack ass…so…so don't uh…worry about it anymore. I don't want us to fight…" he trailed off, his scowl becoming dark as he struggled more and more with is words. I grinned at him and without thinking about it lunged forward, hugging the large man.

"Me too..I'm sorry too okay?" I said softly, patting his back and then steeping back some. "Why…why don't you come to dinner tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. Gray looked at me with a small smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll think about it."

**Gray's POV**

I felt somewhat frustrated as I walked down the brick path, my legs mindlessly carrying me to Goddess only knows where. I hadn't taken my usual right towards Claire's farm when I left work. I had instead headed into the village. After all I knew that is was Wednesday, and I know _whom_ would be occupying Claire's time at this particular moment.

Her so called boyfriend.

This whole situation was frustrating, and my annoyance and anger at it grew on a daily bases. The fact was that I hated it all together. And I really had no one but myself to blame.

Because I _had_ told her to change things. I just didn't realize that…things would change for us. I didn't like being so damn attached to the woman. I missed helping her around her farm, and being invited to dinner. I missed playing scrabble with her. Granted since we had made up things had been better. She had invited me over to dinner, but I had declined. I hadn't wanted to impose on her dinner with Tim.

I sighed and kicked a rock into the grass, glaring at it. Why did Tim have to complicate things? Why did it bother me that he was around?

Of course by now I had figured out the answer. I just refused to say it out loud, because it wouldn't sink in until I did.

Because I had some feelings for Claire. I don't know exactly when it had happened; but I had developed a slight crush for the woman.

I heard the all too familiar bells jingling, my attention being brought back from my thoughts to my surroundings. I was at the library. And I wasn't the only one. Judging from the muffled whimpers coming from the desk, a very upset Mary was here as well.

She seemed surprised that she heard the bells, her head snapping up and tear filled eyes resting on my form. I felt my own eyes widen at her emotional appearance, even though her lips twitched into a small smile.

"Hello Gray. I'm glad you've decided to come back," she said, her voice cracking some as she took a Kleenex and dabbed her eyes and blew her nose. I nodded some and rubbed the back of my neck, refusing to get close to her. Crying women just made me extremely uncomfortable. "I…I'm sorry about what happened," she began and I shrugged my shoulders, interrupting her to change the subject.

"Um…should I go get your mom or something?" I offered lamely, giving her a weak smile, which I was sure looked more like a grimace than anything.

"Oh no…no I…I just was reading my letter from Kai. He…he's in the tropics somewhere. He sent some pictures of the local fauna for father…" she trailed off there and cleared her throat after a moment of silence. "I just…well I miss him," she whispered and looked down at her desk, nimble fingers drumming against the dark redwood.

I remained silent, simply nodding my head. I understood how she felt somewhat. I know how bad I had been feeling during the two weeks Claire and I had been fighting. I could only imagine what the raven haired woman was feeling.

"What brings you here all of a sudden? Claire throw you out of the farm?" she asked, somewhat playfully. I felt my face become sullen at her question, and she seemed to realize she hit a nerve.

"I didn't want to intrude on the happy couple's date," I muttered out, not trying to hide the annoyance in my voice. I took my hat off and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. "I don't want to talk about it…" I added, knowing that questioning look all too well. After all not too long ago I had been very attracted to this woman and had held a decent amount of affection for her. I knew what that look meant.

Mary was a smart woman, and she took the hint without fail. She nodded and folded her letter, returning it to the purple envelope. Go figure that Kai would send mail in a purple envelope. The egotistical idiot.

"It sounds to me as if you're not entirely thrilled about the concept of them being together," she said quietly, removing her glasses and dabbing her eyes with a tissue. I felt my lip twitch upward into a brief snarl and shook my head.

"Understatement of the millennium. The prick has no business around her," I muttered out darkly, trekking past her desk and to my familiar chair. I sat in the plush seat, staring upwards at the ceiling before my eyes cut over to the loft area above. I glared at that area, eyebrows furrowing together in concentrations.

All this started because we had been up there. These confusing emotions, all this time, this friendship that I hadn't even wanted, was all because I couldn't keep myself out of Claire's business. If I hadn't gone up there that day, we'd still be lashing out at each other on our unfortunate meetings. I wouldn't be brooding over what she was doing with that guy, and I damn sure wouldn't be aware of what I was feeling.

"Penny for your thoughts Gray," Mary's voice interrupted my thoughts somewhat, and with out thinking I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I hate the way I feel about her," I muttered out, fingers gripping into the plush cushion tightly.

"It's entirely normal to feel jealous when a friend," Mary began but I jerked my head to her, snatching my hat off and tossing it on the floor as I glared at her.

"That's just it Mary…I don't feel like that because she's my friend," I hissed out, standing up and clenching my fist at my sides. The urge to hit something was growing and I gritted my teeth, trying to talk calming breaths.

_You know…if you admit it out loud, there will no longer be any inner denial._

But that's just it. I can't deny it anymore. I know that what I feel for Claire is stronger than that. I know that I'm jealous more over the romantic aspect of her new relationship than I am over the reduction of time she gives me.

"Gray?" she called out, her voice closer now. I could smell her light lavender perfume and it calmed me slightly.

"Mary…" I began, my throat feeling constricted and dry as I gulped, my eyes meeting hers. I'm sure she could read my inner conflict, my desire to keep this inside. But someone had to help me. "I don't know how the hell it happened but…I'm falling for that woman." I hissed my fist coming up to my head to knock some sense into me.

Because I had damn sure realized it to late, hadn't I?


	28. Stalking 101

**I had an extremely difficult time with this, and I hope it reads better to you guys than it does to me. I just got fed up with trying to write for Tim and Claire...and...the sad thing is Tim does not really have that big of a role this chapter...but still....uhg it was hard. I have finals in two weeks- but then its summer break. Hopefully I can write more then ^^ Hope you guys find this somewhat enjoyable. And...since its been awhile- please welcome back the review replies! XD**

**HmGirly- yeah...it didn't take as long but...well...yeah. I hope this helps you keep that Graire attitude. And go update Staring Over damnit!**

**ShadX- I think at this point Tim's purpose is to be a pain in Gray's rear end. Only time will tell if that ends.**

**Miss Psychic Lady- I sprinkled in some Gray fluff for you here. I hope its satisfactory.  
**

**Eevonne Deevonne- Well...I'm sorry you feel that way. Tim will have his moment, but he isn't the leading man- so no worries.**

**Ninny-na- I tried not to leave it on such a cliff hanger this time. You' have to let me know if I did a good job or not.**

**Ginriku- Progress? There is a tiny bit every chapter- you just have to look for it ;)**

**DoubleKK- don't be scrolling this time. Read it all in all its drama goodness. The next chapter will have to be filled with some type of epiphany though, wont it?**

**Artistic18- No worries. There is always hope. But it is rather sad things have escalated so far for Gray to admit his feelings- be it...somewhat**

**Chocobo86- No worries on that. I promise that eventually everything will fall into place. **

**AiOkami- Thanks so much. Woot for that- it only took him 27 chapters to do...I hope he's more speedy in trying to act on those feelings than he is in realizing it.**

**Icefire 149- mostly because drama makes for good plot. But things will work out.**

**Sarah303- well...it could have been 30 or more, huh? XD**

**arianax3- I honestly don't hate Tim. And I have no choice but to ultimately redeem him one day soon. But unfortunately Gray is the leading man in this drama. **

**schoolisboring- well thank you very much. I can't believe you read it all in one go! I'm sorry for all the mistakes earlier on. one day I'm going back to fix them. But I hope you like this chapter as much as the others.**

**Moomoo- that seems to be a majority of the readers opinion. But I hope that you don't hate him completely. He isn't that evil of a guy...**

**Sambreo- Its a lovely triangle thing going on, isn't it? No so long this time, but I hope you still like it.**

**Kairi Tsubasa- Well I'm trying to stray away from the POV thing in my other stories, but I suppose it ended up working well for this one. I'm glad you like it because it is VERY difficult to come up with different types of personalities. I hope they dont come off as redundant and very similar. But thanks- and I hope you dont scream at your computer this time.**

**quickcutie- you know what? I'll give you a reason to like Tim. If Gray ever is in a life or death situation- its up to Tim to save him. Give the Doc a little love so he'll save our boy xD**

**Tinkies- I agree. I'm ready for the tension to be over. I'm just going to skip the next few chapters and out it already xD**

**sugarapplesweet- they are rather proper arent they? We'll see what you think after this one. I'm going to miss Kai so much too. D:**

**Crazy Cinnamon Goodness- yes, about time, and sadly about....what...four or five chapters to late?  
**

**AsianFlipGurl- yes its all a mess. But things fall apart at the wrong time to come back together at the right one XD**

**On a side note- I demand that all of you go read and REVIEW **_Nine to Five _**by sugarapplesweet. It is an awesome fic- and I beleive everyone will like it. (Shamelessplugging) It inspiried my AU thing that I posted last week- and I will be continuing because Gray with an accent was to hard to just give up. Also I have a new poll up. For anyone who cares most votes said that I should write romance, and the vote between longfics and oneshots was tied. Humor came in second in the genre. So I'll keep that in mind when I'm planning my next writing adventures.**

* * *

**Mary's POV**

I blinked at the man, in obvious distress, and as much as I had hoped this moment would come many times I couldn't help but to feel so bad for him. Because in a way it could be said that it was just too late. Claire was no longer single. But a part of me, that hopeless romantic, burned for this, resounding what I believed and what Kai's motto was.

_It was never too late when it came to love._

"Gray…how…how long have you," I began but shook my head at myself. It wasn't important was it? Everyone had always suspected there was more to the dynamics of their relationship then contempt.

"Look…Don't you dare tell anyone," he growled, his fierce blue eyes cutting me to the core. I blinked at him, not exactly sure what to say to the man. I settled for nodding, and as soon as I did he cut his eyes away from me. "It's nothing more than a damn infatuation. It will go away soon," he stated sternly, though his expression was somewhat unsure.

I pushed my glasses up my nose, closing my eyes as I took in his words. So this was not an admission of love…but rather an admission of like. Though I wasn't surprised given the stubborn man and his inability to realize his own emotions. It would be a little longer until he could admit to being in love.

"Do you mind me asking what brought this to your attention all of a sudden?" I asked quizzically, my eyes opening as I stared at him expectantly.

"I…" he trailed off and muttered something inaudible. I furrowed my eyebrows, turning my head slightly to the side and feeling my braid tumble over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that. Could you use some audible words?"

"I…started noticing how I felt…when Claire started seeing Tim," he muttered out, each word forced to be as loud as it was. I raised my eyebrows again and gave a small nod.

"I see." I murmured, walking quickly to my desk, unable to stop the habit of searching for my notebook when an idea hit me. And for some reason this was giving me inspiration on new scales, despite the severity of the situation for the man. I pulled out the note book and flipped it to a new page, pulling out my favorite blue ink pen and removing the cap. I paused with my pen above the paper, eyes meeting Gray's as the question left my lips.

"So you're jealous?" I already knew the answer. I knew the man would deny it, possibly get angry and storm out of here. Because he would never admit to something such as that- being jealous because the doctor was with Claire. I looked at him expectantly, and watched as his eyes fell to the ground, his shoulders slumping. I took in each reaction to the question and jotted it down on the paper.

"Yes…yes I am," he muttered, his expression bitter as his lips curled upward as if disgusted at himself. "More so than of you and Kai even…only worse because I can't bring myself to see anything positive in this.." he trailed off, running his large hand through his messy hair and staring at the wall. "And just like then…I've no damn idea how to deal with myself. Only…"

"You don't have her to help?" I offered, stopping myself from writing. I was sure Gray might find it rather irritating.

"That is one way of putting it," he chuckled out, giving me a half hearted smile. "But…it's just different this time. I don't really know how to explain it…" I nodded at him and gave him a reassuring smile of my own, my eyes flickering from his to down at my notebook and then returning to his eyes.

"When you find the words to explain it, I'll be ready to listen," I said gently, my eyes shutting as a small giggle left me. Gray nodded somewhat hesitantly and bit his bottom lip.

"I meant what I said. About this staying between us. I don't want to cause another fight with Claire. If…If she wants to be with that guy, then I have to deal with it or stay away from her," he stated quietly, finally bending down to pick up his hat and placed it on its rightful spot on top of his head. He stuck his hands in his pockets and seemed to have found something that he didn't recognize, pulling out a small wrinkled envelope and eyeing is before returning it to his pocket.

"I won't tell a soul Gray, you have my word," I assured him, finally taking a seat at my desk. "If you'd like to finish the book you were reading it's on the table by your chair," I offered, gesturing to the area where the man usually sat. It was an area that had become silent and vacant over the last season. Even if he hadn't been the most conversational person in the world I still missed him. I did after all consider him as one of my closest friends.

The future seemed to be filled with promise, though of exactly what I wasn't sure. But I looked forward to it, and I welcomed it. I only hoped that it would bring more good things than bad. As if to answer my hopes, the library door opened revealing an all too familiar blond, and unfortunately an all too familiar white coat.

**Claire's POV**

I smiled at Mary as I walked through the door, holding a box full over some random things I had gathered on Mother's Hill today with Tim. I knew she loved mushrooms and for some reason the poison toadstool. Not sure why, but I figured she would like to have one. I think she might give them to her father so he could conduct some type of plant experiment.

A quick image of Basil laughing manically over a strapped down daisy on an operating table filled my head and I had to bite both corners of my mouth to keep from laughing. Dr. Basil…registered evil plant genius. Yeah that would make a great parody movie. I placed the box down on her desk and pulled out the single blue flower I had found by the hot spring. Tim claimed there was a whole meadow of them across the bridge, but he still couldn't convince me to go over it.

"Flowers for my lady," I said with my best imitation of Kai's voice. Mary rolled her eyes upward and shook her head, a bemused smile on her lips.

"Thank you," she said gently, placing it in a vase with at least a dozen dried pink toy flowers. I shrugged my shoulders and pointed to the box. "Brought you some of the fungi you like to examine as well," I said, my nose wrinkling at the thought of it. I wasn't big on any fungus or mushroom that wasn't cocked and edible, and it had darn sure better be in spaghetti or on some pizza before someone handed it to me.

"Father will be happy," she murmured out, returning her attention to that darn note book. I felt my shoulders slump some, though I knew what the cons were of being friends with an aspiring writer. I suppose I wouldn't get to spend much time with her today.

"I'll be upstairs. I want to look at some new medical books," Tim said quietly from behind me, his hand squeezing my shoulder. I turned some and nodded at him before returning my attention to Mary. I could hear Tim make his way up the stairs and I sighed again as Mary continuously scribbled in her book.

"You know…" she finally said, not looking up at me a she continued to write. "You can talk to Gray until I get done," she stated simply, a small sigh of her own leaving her lips. I raised my eyebrows at her words and turned to the opposite side of the room. Sure enough there was Gray, reading a book and oblivious to everything around him.

He seemed to have felt me staring and his eyes met mine for a moment. I smiled at him and timidly approached him. I was kind of hurt that he didn't come to dinner the other night, but he hadn't promised. I understood that…with Tim in the picture that Gray might distance himself. I knew the two men didn't get along. But Tim had said he would try- even if after Gray was a no show he couldn't hide the relief on his face.

"Hey…" I said, sitting on the couch across from him.

"Hey…" he said back, his gaze quickly going upward and then back down. I sighed and closed my eyes. I guess we weren't on the good terms I thought. This was somewhat awkward.

"So you decided not to come the other night," I stated, not trying to hide my disappointment.

"I…didn't think it appropriate," he offered, his gaze going back to his book. I furrowed my eyebrows at him, shaking my head.

"How so?"

"Well…I just…didn't." he said and leaned in, looking at me with pleading eyes. "It's not something I want to talk about at the moment," he added in a small whisper. I almost protested, but thought better of it and nodded. Gray returned his attention to his book.

"How is work?" I said absentmindedly, trying to make conversation. Gray sighed and shook his head, closing his book and turning his head to the side as he looked at me.

"Tiring. I'm doing almost all the work now…" he said as he closed his eyes, rubbing his temple. "Gramps wants me to start going to Forget-Me-Not-Valley on Thursdays to make deliveries this winter. It's just…time consuming." He paused and rubbed his chin, watching me. I frowned at him, protesting before I could stop.

"But Thursday is your only day off. He shouldn't expect you to work seven days a week." Gray nodded, giving me the tiniest of smiles, which I probably would have once confused for a smirk.

"You do it…so can I," he said simply, shoulders shrugging. "Gramps asks about you a lot. You ought to come by so he'll let me get some work done," he trailed off and I nodded, feeling somewhat guilty.

"I'll do that. I've been meaning to…" I began to whisper. "but I've just been busy." I began ranting, my voice growing louder. "What with helping you and Ann, and May and Stu, and the farm work. Plus there is a lot of foraging in the fall, and I'm trying to get my horse ready for the race…" I was interrupted by a shush and I glared at Mary, who was holding up a finger in a gesture for silence. Gray chuckled and shook his head, putting his finger over his lips and leaning forward.

"Come by tomorrow and well talk about it. Ann wanted to show you her enormous dress anyways," he said quietly, reopening his book. I gave him nod and stood, making my way upstairs.

It was probably just me over thinking it, but some how the way that conversation just played out didn't seem right. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I knew that Gray did seem somewhat distant. Of course…it might be because we were in here after everything that happened. Or it could be the tension that I felt.

I stood next to Tim as he skimmed through books, taking some out and handing them to me to hold. I don't think I could understand how everything could feel so right and so wrong at the same time. I sighed and shifted the books, looking over the railing and down at the blacksmith. I watched as he read, eyes narrowed as I tried to figure out what exactly was different.

I could feel it between us when we talked, and I wanted to know what exactly it was. Maybe he was depressed, or in a bad mood. But he didn't seem to be exhibiting any characteristics. Maybe I was just feeling something of my own creation since we had fought. From what I observed Gray seemed perfectly normal, so what I felt…it had to be on me.

"Do you mind telling me why you keep staring at another man?" Tim's voice was low, and dripped with agitation when it came to my ears. I narrowed my eyes at his tone and turned back towards him. When I met his angry glare I felt that this would not go good at all.

**Gray's POV**

I raised my eyebrows and glanced up to the second floor, seeing Claire from behind evidently talking to Tim who I couldn't see. I had noted the murmured talking and muttering the last few minutes, and hadn't been able to decide if they were talking or arguing. But seeing her stance, I now knew the answer. Claire was apparently angry…

There was the sound of something heavy slamming against the table upstairs and my eyes widened as Claire moved from her spot.

Correction. Claire was pissed off.

And for the first time it wasn't at me. I heard her storming to the stairs, followed closely by heavier steps.

"Claire come back here," Tim's voice called in frustration as she angrily came down the steps. She didn't dignify him with a response as she yanked the door open, hurrying out it without a word to anyone else in here. The door shut with a heavy slam, the bells jingling dangerously. I met Mary's curious gaze and then looked back to the doctor that had just came down the stairs, books in hand as he shoved them on Mary's desk.

"I'll be back in a few minutes for these. I need to go calm her down." he muttered, moving to the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I said loudly, closing the book in my hand and not flinching when Tim glared at me.

"No one asked you for your input, did they?" he snarled, hands tightening around the door knob. I shrugged my shoulders and closed my eyes as I relaxed into the plush chair.

"No. But I have had plenty of arguments with her to know when to let her be. If you go after her right now you'll just make it worse. And Claire can get violent. She might deck you," I said, eyes opening to watch Tim.

He didn't say anything but his face fell to the floor. He knew inside that I was right about what I was saying. Well for the most part. It wouldn't do him any good to go chasing after her. I don't think Claire would really hit him. Not unless he crossed a line. But regardless of Claire's capacity to strike those she was angry with, I stood, returning my book to its proper place on the desk and pulling the brim of my hat down.

"Well Mary…I suppose I'll see you tomorrow," I offered, walking past her desk and opening the door. I turned my head back towards her, and Mary nodded her head at me in recognition. I didn't pass Tim another glance, stepping out of the library and letting my shoulders slump some as soon as the door shut behind me.

I took one step forward in the direction of Claire's farm and then hesitated. It wasn't my place to go see her and try to calm her down. And truth be told I would probably make things worse and then we would end up arguing. I scratched the side of my head and let out a heavy sigh. Sometimes- though very rarely- I missed the days when I could care less if we didn't speak for days on end. It certainly made things easier. I turned and took the path by the supermarket, and then turned towards the inn.

Becoming friends with Claire, and developing what ever feelings I had for her…well it made things complicated. Twisted. I hated to admit it, but part of me was glad that Tim and Claire had fought. But then another part of me…that part that spoke out against him going after her…that part didn't want to see Claire upset. Then there was my subconscious, telling me I should go find Claire and some how try to make things worse between her and Tim.

But I was a full believer in karma, and when I gave bad karma, karma was a bitch right back. Better to let things run their course.

I walked into the inn and blinked as two women in front of me were in awe over a rather large and heavy looking dress. One of the women was my own sister, and the other was what I had believed to be a fully irate woman ten minutes ago. Ann's eyes landed on me and she gestured for me to come over.

"Are your hands clean?" she asked as she studied them. I held them out, rolling my eyes, Passing her inspection she placed the dress in my hands and pointed up. "Please hold this up so Claire can see it."

I rolled my eyes as I lifted the dress upwards, eyebrows furrowing at the weight of the material. I looked over the top of it and down at Ann who was smirking at Claire. Claire was studying the dress, her fingers running lightly over the material and the embroidery.

"It's beautiful Ann," Claire said quietly, pulling the bottom of the dress out and pulling one of the sleeves as well. "I'm sure it looks amazing on you," she added as she took the dress from me, holding it against her. She frowned when she realized the dress was dragging the ground and then placed it against Ann. "It's too long for you to wear without high heels," she warned, holding the dress up more and sighing.

"Well I'm sure it will be fine."

"Ann…you're going to need at least four inch heels to wear this thing without tripping over it," Claire said, exasperated. Her gaze met mine and she shook her head. "I feel sorry for you if she steps on your feet in heels." I blanched at the realization and cut my gaze to Ann, making sure I was doing my best to glare.

"You had better spend the next week walking around in nothing but high heels. I don't care if your feet bleed."

"Ellen can't hem it up for you?" Claire asked, her expression skeptical. Ann shook her head and grabbed her dress, clinging it to her.

"It is absolutely perfect just the way it is," Ann insisted, glaring at Claire for even suggesting the dress be altered.

"Let her be Claire. It's probably the only dress besides her wedding dress she'll ever wear. If she wants to trip and fall on her face it's her decision."

**Claire's POV**

I crossed my arms at Gray's statement, not finding it as humorous as he probably intended it to be. It was frustrating to try to act like I wasn't upset about what had transpired in the library. I hadn't expected Gray to leave the library so soon after I did. But I knew that if I went home Tim would most likely follow me. The man didn't understand that I sometimes needed a cooling off period.

"I think I'm going to go…" I trailed off absentmindedly, rubbing the back of my neck in frustration. It was hard for me to be around people like this and not want to vent. But the fact was Ann was not the best person to vent to about Tim.

Honestly if I did she would more than likely storm Mineral Town looking for him, her frying pan of doom in hand. She already didn't like him and I wasn't about to give her an excuse to go hunt him down and ream him out. Or beat him. Even if the jerk deserved it.

Gray…well the last time I had brought up Tim we hadn't spoken for nearly two weeks. So I suppose he was out of the question as well.

"Come on Claire! Stay and hang out for a bit," Ann pleaded, carefully placing her large dress back in the bag. "I swear. You never have time for me anymore," she pouted, giving me the puppy eyes. I closed my eyes and felt my shoulders slump in defeat. I really should build up immunity to puppy eyes. Their affect on me often leads me to doing things I later regret.

"Alright then Ann, I'll stay for a little longer," I mumbled, pulling at a bit of my hair in frustration. I felt a light smack on my hand and tuned my attention to a scowling blacksmith.

"Don't do that. You'll end up bald," he said, cutting his eyes away from me. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head.

"You're one to talk hat boy," I muttered out, though I let go of my hair and decided to clench my fingers into a fist, hearing knuckles pop in the process.

"Alright you two. Play nice, I'm going to go put my dress away," Ann called out, walking through the door that led to where she and Doug resided in the inn. I sighed when door shut soundly behind her, leaving me and Gray alone.

"You want to talk about it?" his gruff voice asked, somewhat timidly. I felt my eyebrows raise and I turned to him completely.

"Talk about what?" I asked, finding it hard to believe that he could be meaning what I thought he did.

"About why you stormed out of the library without so much as a good bye," he offered, shrugging his shoulders. I blinked at him, and opened my mouth to say something. Then I quickly snapped it shut and shook my head.

"I think it's best not to Gray. I don't want to fight with you too," I said quietly, rocking on my heels nervously.

"I won't get mad this time. I promise," Gray insisted, placing his large hand on my head, ruffling my hair and forcing me to look up at him. I felt my breath catch at the expression on his face, and the large smile that he wore. I don't think…I'd ever seen him like this before. "I'm just worried about you. You're not one to run from things…" he trailed off and I felt my eyebrows furrow.

"I'm not running from anything," I insisted, shaking my head so his hand fell off. "He was just being a jerk." I grunted, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at the floor.

"How so?" he pried, and I found myself not angry at him for doing it. If anything I was slightly relieved.

"He's insecure…and just…" I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head. "He's a man. They're always insecure about such things. They don't trust a woman to be honest because men are all dirt bags deep down I guess," I muttered out, my eyes falling to the floor again. I could feel my eyes stinging some, and I closed my eyes, taking in deep breaths to calm myself. I wouldn't cry over this. It really wasn't worth it.

I felt Gray's large hand on my head again, more behind it than anything. He stepped closer and I could feel my forehead resting on his chest as he patted my head lightly. I stiffened some at first, but then I relaxed, stepping in closer to him and hugging him. It was so unlike Gray to show this side of himself. But I was thankful. He had told me before hadn't he? That I didn't have to worry about being alone, because I had him.

I stayed in his awkward embrace for a few moments before stepping back, my cheeks heated some in embarrassment. It wasn't like me to _want_ to be comforted at all. But regardless I had evidently needed it more this time than I had thought. I sighed and looked up at him, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Thank you," I murmured, my eyes holding his for a moment before I was distracted by Ann's entrance back into the main part of the Inn.

"Alright Claire, come on, we need some girl time," she insisted, grabbing me by the hand and dragging me towards the door. I looked helplessly back at Gray, who simply chuckled and shook his head, offering me a half hearted wave. "We need to pick up Popuri and go to the Goddess pond," Ann continued to ramble on as she pulled me out of the inn, but I tuned most of her out. She would repeat it when we picked up Popuri.

**Tim's POV**

I unlocked the Clinic door, the keys shaking in my hand. It was hard to try to remain as clam as possible on the outside when all I really wanted to do is scream. Why did my emotions have to make this so difficult? I'd never been in many serious relationships before, and even when I had in my younger years I was not this emotionally involved. But that was simply how I was. I was an emotionally distant person. I had to be that way so things like failure and patients' death didn't bother me.

It constantly slips my mind how much younger Claire is than me. Mostly because when I'm around Claire she seems so much older than her young age. But the nine year gap really shined through today. As well as my own insecurities and jealousy. Claire was so much more mature in nearly all aspects of her life than women her age, but when it came to her temper. Goddess help me I just couldn't handle it today.

To handle that woman's temper I could not be upset. I could not be angry myself. Because look what happened when I was. I couldn't stop retorts from coming from my mouth, and trust me some of them had been highly uncalled for and inappropriate. Regardless of looking at this retrospectively, I knew in laymen terms I had seriously screwed up.

I was glad Elli has visiting her grandmother, or in Forget-Me-Not-Valley or doing what ever it was she now did on her days off. I'd lost track some time ago and hadn't bothered to keep in mind where she would be if an emergency arose. It's not like such things ever happened here, unless you counted Jeff's random stomach aches. But I was glad I could lock myself in these walls and release my agitation at the situation with out my nurse looking at me like I had two heads.

I slammed the books on the counter that served as Elli's desk, and closed my eyes in frustration. I could feel my heart pounding angrily in my chest, aching slightly as the magnitude of the argument set in. The fact was I shouldn't have reacted in the way I did.

I knew going into this that there were unidentified feelings between the two. I knew that those feeling were more than likely on both sides. But knowing that didn't make accepting that any easier. And it certainly didn't calm my nerves any when I saw her looking at him, fretting over him and damn sure wanting to be able to help him.

I let out frustrated growl and turned, storming over to the storage closet and retching the door open. I might as well clean up while I was frustrated. I angrily snatched boxes, scanning the contents and placing them elsewhere were they would be out of the way.

The only sounds echoing in the small space where the dragging and slamming of the boxes, my labored breathing and random under my breath mutters. I would have to make this up to her. I would have to find a way to woo her like I haven't already. But she didn't seem like the type that wanted to be swept off her feet, as if I would even have a clue how to do that if it was what she wanted. As angry as I was I couldn't stop from standing up straight, eyes wide when a thought hit me.

How was I going to apologize to Claire? How was I going to return to her good graces, if I even could? There was no point in me thinking of ways to make up if she decided she didn't want to be around me at all.

I closed my eyes in aggravation and kicked a box, a curse leaving me as I began to hop on one foot, nursing its throbbing twin as I glared at the heavy box. My eyes widened when I saw its contents. I'd never seen it before I believe, and the contents surprised me. It was full of folders, paperwork, but sitting in the corner, the metallic silver shinning in the light was a recorder.

A digital voice recorder.

**Claire's POV**

I closed my eyes as I slumped into the couch, bowl of soup in hand. The last two days had been very frustrating. I suppose it was officially over then, sinceI hadn't seen the man that claimed to be my boyfriend. Some might say that it was a two way path to the Clinic from here, but considering I wasn't the one who got all pissed off about something utterly ridiculous there was no way and hell I was going to hunt down that man and apologize to him.

Gray agreed with me. As a matter of fact the man agreed with everything I'd said in his presence over the last two days. Of course that could have something to do with him not wanting to incur my wrath if he disagreed. But I knew that he was being honest. It was no secret that the blacksmith didn't care very much for the doctor. And he had told me so many times that I was 'better off' that I had lost track of them. But still I was aggravated about the whole situation.

You would think that he would at least have the courage to come and talk to me like a freaking adult. But yet here it was, the end of another day that the bastard hadn't come. And I think what pissed me off the most was that actually _cared._ Before I hadn't worried about visitors or not, but now that I had grown accustomed to having people in my life again, the thought of being alone scared me. It's why I was so out of sync when Gray and I had fought, and it was why I was so damn bothered by this fight with Tim. It sure did make it damn frustrating in life when you cared whether or not you saw someone on a daily basis.

I dropped the half eaten bowel of soup to the table, glaring as some of the contents sloshed out and onto it. Just perfect. Now I had to clean that up. I stood up, ready to head over to the kitchen when a knock on the door drew my attention. I narrowed my eyes and carefully approached the door, opening it slightly to peer outside.

"What do you want?" I muttered darkly, realizing that _this_ reaction might be the exact reason the man hadn't come. Evidently- even though I hadn't realized it, I was still pretty mad with him.

"I'm here to apologize," he began, taking a deep breath and clearing his throat. "I was insecure and handled myself irrationally and said things that were not true and completely unnecessary," he bowed his head as he took another breath, evidently not done yet. I raised an eyebrow, not really expecting him to give me an obviously rehearsed speech and opened the door more, shoulder resting against the door frame.

"I was rude and said some hurtful things because of this, and for that I offer you my sincerest apologies. It was not my intentions to act like a…" he trailed off, obviously forgetting the term that he planned to use.

"Jerk off? Asshole? No wait…I think the term you are looking for is Jack Ass," I offered, scowling at him. He shrank back some and nodded in agreement.

"For lack of a better term…yes. And I'm truly sorry."

"That isn't going to cut it mister," I began but stopped when Tim kneelt down, hands clasped together. It was very idiotic and very out of character for him, and I watched with wide eyes.

"I'm begging you to please forgive me," he pleaded, looking up at me with the most pitiful expression I had seen on a man since Tamaki had been alive. I narrowed my eyes at him and slapped his hands.

"Get up you fool! You like stupid down there like that," I hissed, reaching up and grabbing his jacket to pull him back up. But he was entirely too heavy for me lift.

"I will not get up until you say you forgive me," he muttered, his face faltering as he looked down. I blinked down at him, feeling my face flush bright red when I heard the distinct shout of

"Duke! Get out here and look at this!" from Manna's loud and suddenly very obnoxious voice.

"Tim please get up. Everyone will be coming out to see what she's making a big deal out of," I pleaded, still not wanting to forgive him. I did think he should have to suffer for a bit, no matter how pitiful he looked on his knees. I blushed all the more, the heat in my face becoming downright painful when Tim's hands grabbed my ankles, his head shaking no vigorously. "What the hell is wrong with you? Did you take a pill you found on the clinic floor?" I muttered out, rubbing the back of my head nervously and glancing around to see both of the winery owners outside, as well as an amused looking Cliff. The sound of giggling brought my attention across the field and to the Poultry Farm where Rick and Popuri were on looking as well.

"For Goddess sake get up you stupid man. You are embarrassing me to death," I growled, my closed fist shaking with the sudden urge to bop him on the head.

"Forgive me and I'll get up," he insisted, even going so far as to kneel lower into the dirt.

"Oh good grief. Fine! Just get the hell off the ground!" I demanded loudly, my eyes shutting as I tried to block out the 'aws' and chuckles of the nosiest neighbors in the world.

**Gray's POV**

I stepped outside, wanting to know what was so damn interesting that Gramps was out in the street for. But when I walked out I wasn't all that thrilled with my discovery. I mean I should have been glad to see Tim nearly belly down in the dirt like the worm I thought he was, but the fact was I knew exactly what he was doing. And when he stood up with a triumphant smile I narrowed my eyes distastefully.

Claire was a pushover when it came to such things. She should have told him to hit the road. I watched passively when Tim brought the small woman into his arms, hugging her tightly and lifting her off the ground some. But I raised a curious eyebrow at Claire's reaction.

He must have said something to her in her ear, because her eyes widened in brief shock before becoming softer and more distant, her arms slowly coming up to hug the man back. After a moment she hugged him all the tighter, burying her head in his shoulder and hiding her face.

But I had already seen that expression that she had held. And I couldn't help but to wonder exactly what he had told her to make her look so damn fragile now. What was it he said that seemed to break down her defenses and show how much she really needed a pillar of strength?

That look on her face hadn't been one of happiness, or even relief. It had seemed that for a brief moment that Claire was thinking of something rather painful for her, and that in itself weakened her defenses.

"Boy…are you alright?" I snapped my head in direction the question came from, my eyes meeting those of my grandfather's. He was looking at me in rare concern, they eyes that seemed to be shared in our family- that dark blue- watching me intensely.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I muttered out, turning away from the scene and going to walk back into the shop. I felt his strong grip on my shoulder, and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "What happens between them is none of my business."

"That might be true…but…you still have your feelings about her," he began unsteadily, seemingly having his own inner conflict. I didn't bother trying to hide my surprise, and voiced the words before I thought.

"You mean even you can see it?" I mumbled out, slapping my hand over my face in disbelief. Maybe I really was the numbskull the majority of the town thought I was. Gramps nodded and then gave me a rare smile.

"Boy…you…have to do what you feel is the best. I only hope you don't regret it like I did." That said Gramps disappeared into his room, leaving me to clean up the shop and take my leave when I was ready.

I needed to just let her go, and my feelings as well. I couldn't harbor these feelings and watch her with Tim. It would end up bad for everyone, and chances were that I would just take it out on Claire by snapping at her. I didn't want to fight with her anymore, I didn't want to cause her any stress. I wanted Claire to be happy. And if Tim made her that way, then I would have to accept that.

But I couldn't shake this feeling about what I had seen on her face….

And when I kept seeing it, several times a day when she was with that rat I couldn't stand it. And I damn sure couldn't accept that! It was driving me crazy!

"What the hell can I do to help her?" I growled out, slamming my hand down on Mary's desk, causing the timid woman to jump up.

"Nothing if you can't figure out what is wrong with her," she mumbled, adjusting the glasses that had become slightly askew when she jumped. She sighed and looked at me warily. "You need to calm down so you can think this through. What exactly is it about her that you think she needs help about?"

"Am I the only damn person that can see that look when she's with him? Goddess," I muttered, rubbing my temples and shaking my head. "When they…when they're together he says things…that make her look like she…like she is hurting, you know? Like…like its triggering something in her- reminding her of something else. I know she's a blond, but Claire isn't an airhead, and the way she acts when he does whatever it is he's doing…that is not Claire. That is not the Claire that I know!"

Mary took in the words, a thoughtful look coming over her and she drummed her fingers on the desk. Her forehead creased some as a worried expression came over her, and she bit her bottom lip and nodded her head.

"I know what you're talking about. I've noticed it too, over the past couple weeks. I just thought…I was looking too much into it," she whispered and cradled the side of her head and looked at me. "The question is…what can we do about it?"

"You already said that if we can't figure out what it is that we can't," I grumbled and plopped down in the library chair, despite the disproving look that Mary gave me in return. Some damn Moon Viewing festival this was. The girl I'd even consider going with was going to be going with a guy that I couldn't stand, and wasn't even sure if his intentions toward her were what I thought they were originally. Why would Tim continue to do something…that seemed to bother Claire in a bad way?

"What are we going to do to figure that out? Spy on them?" I grunted, glaring at the ceiling and closing my eyes as a headache began to set in.

"Gray…You're a genius!" Mary squealed, clapping her hands excitedly as she jumped up from behind her desk and grabbed my jacket sleeve, pulling me back to my feet.

"I am? Why?" I asked confusion evident in my voice as she dragged me out the door.

"No time. Come on we've got to go find him."

**Rick's POV**

I frowned at the three people in front of me, my pointer finger shoving my glasses angrily against my face as I glared at them.

"How should I know anything about stalking?" I muttered out darkly, placing the chicken in hand back into the enclosure. I stiffened when I heard Karen snort at my response.

"Because its all you do every summer for the past several years," she retorted, and I turned to glare at my girlfriend. She looked at me with her piercing green eyes and placed a hand on her hip.

"That isn't stalking. That is spying. There is a difference," I insisted, and felt my ears turning red when Karen laughed at me.

"And what is the difference Rick?"

"Stalking insinuates that I'm obsessed with a person," I said with a matter of fact tone. Karen doubled over in laughter at that point and I rolled my eyes before turning my gaze to the other two.

Gray was standing there, very much confused about what was going on. At least that was what I got when he kept scratching his head and looking back and forth between Karen and myself. Mary looked rather amused as she did the same, but then her large eyes landed on me.

"Rick…we need you to teach us how to spy," she explained, adjusting her glasses as if she was asking about something as causal as the weather. I raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"And why exactly do you need to know that?"

"Both Gray and I are concerned with how fast Tim and Claire's relationship seems to be moving. I heard rumor from my mother that he has gone so far as to order a blue feather from the supermarket," Mary began to explain, her face becoming slightly worried. I also noticed that Gray evidently didn't know this since his jaw dropped for a moment.

I suppose that was rather fast considering they had only been dating near a season. But those were not the right reasons to be spying on someone. When I spied on Kai and Popuri it had been to protect my sister's virtue.

"That doesn't justify you wanting to spy on them," I began, but was interrupted when Gray stepped forward.

"I'm worried," he blurted out, his eyes shut as he scowled down at the ground. "Recently…Claire has been acting so different, and it's not in a good way. She seems distracted and…to be…thinking about things that bother her. And it's always worse when she leaves Tim's side," he explained quickly and quietly. "I want to know…that he isn't taking advantage of her, or isn't forcing her into things she doesn't want." He looked up, a look of determination on his face. "Claire isn't the type of person to hurt another person's feelings. She'd rather go with the flow than chance hurting anyone. But I don't want her to end up hurting herself…" he trailed off, turning his head away as his eyes closed again. He took a deep breath and then looked at me once more. "I don't know if what Mary has suggested is the best advice. I honestly think Kai has affected her judgment. So please…tell me what you think I should do?"

Those reasons that Gray had listed were more than justifiable, and I couldn't help but to smile at them. I placed my hands behind me and arched my back, feeling it pop before tilting my head to the side.

"You want to protect her," I stated as a question, though he had just admitted to that. The man nodded his head firmly and I returned the gesture. "I'm not sure what to tell you. But I do think it's wise to get a feel for what is going on between the two. However, I am not approving this if you guys go and spy on them," I warned and both Mary and Gray nodded.

"Oh Rick you're such a hypocrite," Karen snickered and I shot a glare at her.

"I'm not proud of what I did to Kai and my sister," I shot back, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. How could I love someone who took such blows to my ego? I turned my attention back to Mary and Gray. "There are only two rules. The first is to obtain the information. The second is not to get caught." I stated seriously, despite the fact that Karen was giggling to the side of me.

"And how do you suggest we not get caught?" Mary asked, her eyebrows raising highly and amusement dancing in her magnified eyes.

"I've found bushes to be excellent hiding areas," I muttered out, shaking my head at the whole situation. Here I was giving advice on how to spy on other people. Is this truly what everyone in the village thought of me? If you need to get something done without being seen ask Rick for pointers.

"And how would we know if they were coming to the area this particular bush is in?"

"Well…you go to an area you'll know they'll be in…and tail them until they stay put. Then you find a hiding place," I explained hesitantly, with every word groaning inwardly as I realized exactly how stalker like I sounded.

"We might need you to help us out," Mary finally said, pressing her hands against her pleated skirt and pulling at the hem of it.

"I don't think…" I began warily but felt Karen's iron grip around my neck.

"We'll be glad to walk you through this first one tonight," Karen offered, squeezing me a little tighter around the neck and causing some extreme discomfort. I blinked at her, somewhat confused.

"Aren't we supposed to have a date tonight? Isn't it the Moon Viewing Festival?" I asked skeptically, my glasses sliding down my nose as I looked down at the shorter woman.

"Well…we'll just have to take it to the bushes, wont we?" Karen said with a laugh, slapping me on the back as she let go of my neck. I adjusted my shirt as she stepped forward, explaining the so called plan to Gray and Mary.

"Just met us here at dark. We'll find a place on Mother's Hill to wait for them to come up." Mary nodded and began to lead a reluctant blacksmith away, and as the exited the property I distinctly heard his rough voice saying

"I don't think this is such a good idea…"

**Mary's POV**

"Look Gray…you don't have to do this if you don't want to," I began, and inwardly rolled my eyes when the man blinked skeptically down at me.

"Is that why were crouching down in the cemetery staking out the freaking clinic?"

"You can leave at anytime," I snapped back, pushing my glasses up my nose. "I'm doing this with or without you. Claire's change in behavior has me worried too, and I'm going to do my best to get to the bottom of it." I heard a sigh come from his form as he leaned against the stone wall that outlined the cemetery.

"Is it wrong of me to want to believe that maybe this is all in our heads? That…that Claire isn't acting odd because of Tim?" I blinked at the man, his hat covering his face as his arms rested on his bent knees.

"What do you mean?"

"Tim told me before…that he loves her. I want to believe…that because of that he wouldn't intentionally hurt her in anyway. I mean…I would never…" he stopped his hands clenching into fists as he took a deep breath. "I have to believe that he will take care of her. If …if he hurts her I don't think I can ever forgive myself."

"Forgive yourself for what?" I asked gently, resting my small hand on his broad shoulder. Gray shook his head, blowing his bangs out from his eyes, though his hat kind of defeated that purpose.

"For just letting him have her. If…if Claire is happy I can let it go…but…if he isn't doing right by her…" I placed a single finger over his lips, hushing him as the clinic door opened and Tim stepped out, a set of earphones on his head as he mumbled to himself inaudibly. I waited for him to get out of sight before I moved my fingers from Gray's mouth, kneeling on both knees in front of him and cupping his face, forcing him to look at me.

"Claire isn't a prize to be won by anyone. You can't let him have her. A woman's heart is something a man earns by his own ambition. If he lies…if he manipulates a woman's heart he can still have her. But…but it won't last Gray. It never does. I'm not saying that I think Tim is doing anything weird. But…Claire just seems to be so conflicted emotionally…and that is why we need to be there for her when everything is said and over."

Gray didn't say anything for a long time, and I sighed and shook my head. Gray wasn't a dense man, but he was slow when it came to emotions. He was no doubt still trying to convince himself that what he felt for Claire was a mix between a crush and friendly concern.

"Gray…put aside all the feelings that you're not sure of, from the entire situation. Don't think about wrong or right, or if you feel they should be together or not. Think about Claire…and just her," he slowly nodded and I couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle. "Now what do you want?"

"I want…" he faltered some, his face becoming somewhat distressed, as if he had a inner revelation. But his eyes met mine, determination shining through his own confusion. "I want to protect her."

"Well then…lets go," I said gently, tugging him to go after Tim. Gray grimaced as he got to his feet, tiredly shaking his head as he mutter under his breath

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea…"

**Gray's POV**

I had done a lot of things in my life that I considered difficult. I did things that were hard on both body and spirit, and I had persevered. Some things I didn't even want to think about, and just trust me when I search inside myself and I say not a goddamn one compared to how difficult this was for me.

Because it was downright painful to watch her with him.

"Gray we can go at anytime," Mary whispered to me, and then returned her attention to her note book, her small key chain flash light illuminating the words she was writing. I frowned when I realized she was recording my reaction to the situation.

"I don't even know why you decided to drag me over here. If you ask me Kai is rubbing off on you entirely too much," I muttered out, refusing to peak through the foliage anymore. It was wrong, but more so it just really pissed me off. I glared at the loud rustling behind us as Rick and Karen came back into the large covering of bushes.

"What did you do with Ann?" Mary asked, eyebrows furrowed at the couple.

"Ann decided she wanted a better vantage point, and climbed a tree," Karen said with a shrug, grabbing Rick's binoculars and looking out the bush. "They're getting quite cozy."

"It's their business you know. I still don't see why I was dragged up here by you lot," I sulked, crossing my arms over my chest. I smirked when I saw a pine cone was hurled in the direction of the couple, knowing good and well that the closest pine tree was a good twenty feet away. The pine cone in question nearly grazed Tim's head. At least Ann was trying to put some space in between the two.

"I agree with Gray," Rick began, pushing his large glasses up his nose. "What Tim and Claire are doing isn't any of our business…"

"Why don't you just pretend like twelve hands Kai is out there with your sister then," Karen snapped, turning her head to glare at Rick. She then gave Mary an apologetic glance. "I'm using his words Mary, not mine. Sorry to speak ill of him in front of you."

I watched as Mary nodded, not removing her eyes from her small notebook as she simply began to scribble more furiously.

"I wouldn't care if it was Kai out there," Rick began to protest, a little too loudly. Karen turned and slapped her hand over his mouth as she glared at him once again.

"It wouldn't matter if it was Ellen out there with Kai, you would still be spying on him you stalker," she growled out, eyes shutting in annoyance. She carefully removed her hand and Rick glared at her in his own annoyance and dented pride.

"I happen to think these two make a nice couple and…" He trailed off, moving his head to look past Karen. "Oh my…" he mumbled, pointing in the direction of the happily oblivious couple. Perhaps a little too oblivious.

I followed Rick's finger and felt my stomach lurch at the site. I was literally going to be sick. Tim was kissing Claire. I gripped the dirt under me, my fingers digging into it and holding handfuls of it in my frustration. And when they broke apart…well it didn't seem like Tim has satisfied with what had occurred.

"Seems like Kai isn't the only one with twelve hands," Rick mumbled, looking away from the sight and removing his glasses. I closed my eyes and tried to regulate my breathing hands clenching and unclenching in the dirt and trying not to see his hand running down her side.

"Tim…stop it," Claire's voice carried over to us, and my eyes shot open as I moved closer to the front of the bushes. Do it you bastard! Give me one damn reason to come over there and kick your ass!

"Why?" Tim' asked, his half lidded eyes looking down at her in question. He bent forward to kiss her again and her finger rested against her lips.

"Because it's inappropriate," she countered, shaking her head. Sitting up as she crossed her arms over her chest, I was able to see the nervousness in her expression, be it somewhat blocked by the foliage and Tim's stupid big head.

"I told you how I feel," Tim muttered out, somewhat dejectedly as he propped his head up on his elbow.

"I know. But this…this isn't the time or the place. There are other people around you know," Claire began, pulling her knees up as well and resting her chin on them. I could tell from her posture that she was uncomfortable now.

"Claire…everyone is at the peak of the mountain," he said, his large hand reaching over and grabbing her small one. I bit the inside of my cheek hard, moving to a squatting position. Like she even needed an explanation to give him. She said no and that sure as hell would have been enough for me- and it damn sure should have been enough for Tim.

I prayed to the Goddess for patience. Because I was fairly sure if I lost my temper and came storming out of this bush that my intrusion would not be welcomed- even it was to save the woman from what suddenly appeared to be a giant octopus. She would probably think I was really a crazy stalker. I mean look at me…hiding in a bush watching them.

"Does it really matter? I asked you to stop, and as a gentleman you should have enough control to do it," she finally snapped, looking away from him and pushing his hand off from hers.

"Oh for Goddess sake," he muttered, sitting up and clearly annoyed, as I glared at the woman. "You're over reacting to a little kissing you know? You're fixing to be twenty- three years old. And you should be able to let your boyfriend kiss you," he ranted, his pride damaged. "It's not like you're an innocent young girl," he was staring at her when her head snapped in his direction. From this point I could see Claire's face clearly, and my chest constricted at that look. He stopped suddenly, his mouth opening slightly.

Because judging from that expression the good doctor had hit the nail on the head.

"Oh…I'm…I'm sorry…" he muttered, looking away from her as his face turned a heated red. Claire remained silent, and stared straight ahead. "I didn't mean…to offend…I just…thought you…didn't want me to."

"I don't," she snapped suddenly, hiding her face in her arms and sighing. "And that is exactly why. I grew up with seven other boys around me constantly, and I know what kissing leads to," she hissed out, huffing out as she ended her statement. There was a long awkward silence between the two, and I couldn't help but to close my eyes and stop looking at them.

The more I learned about Claire as a person, as an individual, the deeper I got. And the stronger these feelings became the more this need to be there for her-with grew inside me. I wanted to protect her.

And in this moment I wanted to protect her from that man she was with more than anything else in the world. He had no business being with her, trying to taint her when she clearly didn't want it. Claire might be a strong woman, and she was certainly stubborn as hell, but she had evidently been protected most of her life by her brothers.

I wonder what exactly changed that. Why would she leave that…to come here?

I looked at the ground beneath me, thinking it over for a long time. It wasn't to long after I stopped watching them that Tim and Claire packed their belongings and headed down the mountain. And yet I remained in my place, knuckles pressing against the ground and popping when I finally decided to move, my body shifting towards Mary.

"Mary…I want you…to tell me everything you know about Claire," I said firmly, my eyes pleading with hers.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave some feedback. See you guys next update! - Jean Cooper


	29. Show Time

**Hello to all of those still with me. I'm happy to say that this is the long awaited chapter that might get me booted from for copyright infringment. I own nothing in italics unless its in a sentence. There is a lot of lyrics- and I hope that it was semi worth the wait. I have a bad habit of not updating until I'm at the least semi-happy with what I wrote. I'm hoping its enjoyable because next chapter it hits the fan and the happy is gone for a bit : ( I'm off to reply to reviews for last chapter for those who logged in, and thanks so much to those who didn't.**

* * *

**Tim's POV**

I entered the clinic, my mind bustling about what I was doing, what I was going to do. Guilt was welling inside of me, but the growing feeling was quickly squashed when I smelt Claire's lingering perfume when I removed my jacket. After all…what I was doing was only temporary.

It was meant to confuse her long enough, to keep her focused on me long enough that her feelings deepened. That she didn't focus on her feelings for the blacksmith and I could gain the courage to propose to her.

Her birthday would probably be the best option, the most efficient and somewhat cheesy way to do it. But I felt that the timing just wasn't right. Especially after what had transpired earlier tonight.

I'd pushed my luck and gotten burned.

But how the hell was I supposed to know that a woman that age was… well still a girl?

I needed to take time to mend the damage that I did tonight, and even to strengthen the resolve that I had decided upon tonight. After all, there had to be a reason why she had chosen to stay innocent, and I wasn't about to take advantage of that. She didn't seem to be the type of woman, but there were still some out there- even in the city that had chosen to save themselves for their husband.

I glanced over at the long downy feather sitting on my dresser, the blue looking somewhat like an angelic glow in the moonlight. I had to move quickly. But the situation was delicate and I couldn't afford to make any mistakes or be caught manipulating the situation.

Because in a way that was what I was doing, wasn't it?

I'd gone against the ethics in my profession, as well as the ones I had set for myself years ago. And yet as guilty as I felt all I had to do was look at that feather and my actions were justified. Because, at the very least, the ends justified the means.

No one had to know what those means were but me and Goddess if I could help it no one ever would. I'd take it to my grave.

**Mary's POV**

I covered my yawn, trying my best to not look as tired as I was. But considering I had been up all night, trying to list the things I knew about Claire for the irritable man sitting in front me impatiently, I was not the most alert person today.

And even though I had racked my brain all night, I was disappointed to realize that I didn't know much about Claire at all. Of course I knew who she was, what she stood for, and what she believed in now. But I had no real picture of how that came to be. And that answer evidently wasn't what the blacksmith wanted to know.

"Gray I'm sorry but I don't believe that I know anymore about Claire than you do. All I can offer is my observations, and I don't believe that is what you are wanting,"

"You are her best friend Mary, I mean…"

"I'm not." I stated firmly, my lips pressing firmly together as my glasses slid down my nose. "I don't understand exactly why you have failed to realize that the person closest to Claire now is yourself," I said lowly, trying my best to keep my agitation out of my tone.

"Me?" He repeated, gawking at me and then composed himself by hiding his face with his hat. "That's insane woman. That girl and I aren't all that close."

"Oh? I don't recall Claire ever telling me she had a slew of brothers, or that her mother locked her outside in a rain storm as a child," I countered, huffing and leaning back in my chair, daring to slouch at that. Something I next to never did. I blinked up at the ceiling, and shook my head. "Gray, you have to understand that you are the only person who Claire has told about any parts of her past, for whatever the reason. So I really can't help you…"

I trailed off and looked over at the library entrance, seeing the door handle turning and hearing the bells tinkling above it. The first thing that came through the door was a large piece of Tupperware, followed by the carrier, a smiling blond.

"Hey Mares, how are you doing?" Claire asked, using her hip to shut the door, quickly blocking the cool late autumn air. I gave her a tired smile as she placed the container on my desk, catching sight of the brooding man in the room. "There you are. I've already been to the Inn hunting you," she said, giving him an annoyed glare before shaking her head. "Well this is even better, two birds with one stone."

"What is up with the container?" Gray asked curiously, standing and making his way closer to the desk. It was hard not to giggle at his flushed face however, especially when Claire swiped off the lid of the container and turned to him with a large grin.

"Tada! It's cake," she laughed, stepping back to reveal the lovely decorated cake. It was by no means professional but you could tell that she had put a lot of time into decorating it. "Now we must eat up, because I spent half the night making this, and skipped out on my chores this morning to deliver it, because I thought it would be rude to eat it without you guys…" Claire rambled on, and I couldn't help but to giggle. Claire pulled out some small paper plates and some plastic silverware from her front overall pocket. "Let's feast," she said loudly, which resulted in me giving her a shush. I couldn't help it if that had become second nature to me by now.

"I'll cut it then," I said quietly, messily managing to cut an almost triangle shaped piece with the fork, and placing it on a plate. Claire stabbed the piece with another fork and handed it to Gray. He took it with a mumbled 'thanks' and I repeated the process twice more till we all had our on piece.

"So what's the occasion?" Gray finally asked, eyeing the cake suspiciously. I rolled my eyes and saw Claire do the same.

"Does there have to be an occasion for cake?" Claire muttered as she took a big bite. She chewed it and swallowed, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I just thought today would be a good day for cake."

"Well it certainly seems like a good idea now," I offered, taking my own bite and humming appreciatively as the sweetness hit my tongue. It almost rivaled the cake Kai had made for his birthday this summer. Dating the seasonal traveler, and having become his guinea pig for his new dishes, I had developed a deep appreciation for cuisine. I only hoped that as the years passed I wouldn't obtain the egg shape of the Gourmet.

"Oh my, I guess I have to go," Claire finally said, looking at the clock worriedly. "I have to go tend to my chores. Gray can you bring this back," she asked, jerking her thumb towards the Tupperware. The man nodded since his mouth was full, and she gave a quick 'thanks' before darting out of the library without a second of hesitation. Gray finally swallowed his mouth full of food and looked bewilderingly at the door.

"What was that all about?"

"It's her birthday," I finally said out loud, glad that I had mused over the idea for a moment. "She said she would bring us cake on her birthday, remember?" I couldn't help but to laugh when the man flushed, and suddenly excused himself out the door, conveniently leaving me with a very large, very delectable cake.

**Claire's POV**

I laid my clean overalls out on my bed, along with my light blue flannel shirt, ready to be put on after I took a shower. I didn't have much in the line of decent looking cold weather clothes, so I hope Tim wouldn't be too disappointed that I was wearing my near everyday outfit. But these were clean, not stained or ripped from my labor on the farm, so at the least I wouldn't look like a beggar.

I stepped out of my bedroom and into the kitchen, checking the chicken and rice I had on the stove, stirring it and then turning the stove on low. I hadn't been to worried about the cake making its way back here. Tim didn't seem to be to interested in sweets anyways, and I had a sinking feeling that had the large cake been here I would end up with a nutritional lecture.

Something about that man seemed off recently, and I just couldn't put my finger on it. I couldn't help but to get this feeling of dejavu a lot recently, though I couldn't explain exactly why. But when Tim and I were alone, certain things he did, certain things he said just caused me to feel vulnerable.

I don't think it was a bad thing by any means. I simply couldn't find the words or feelings to describe the emotion. But I did know that whatever it was, I was willing to welcome it. It had been a long time since anyone had made me feel that way about anything, and even though I was doing my best to be cautious, it was hard not through that to the wind.

As I stepped outside of my house and headed straight to the barn. I glanced over at the makeshift chicken pen and smiled at the site of my dog lying on the outside of the fence, one floppy ear over her closed eyes. Such a lazy thing that dog had turned out to be! I shivered some when the autumn air picked up, the biting chill of the coming winter making it seem extra cold before I disappeared behind the heavy barn doors.

I wrinkled my nose at an unpleasant smell, knowing that tomorrow I'd have to shovel the source out of here. I shot a disappointed glare at the livestock, though it wasn't their fault they were cooped up in here. But seeing as how it was supposed to rain at some point tomorrow, I hadn't let them out of here today. I walked over to the silo dispenser and grabbed a large pile of fodder, placing it in the feed bins and muttering when one of the sheep knocked me out of the way.

"Ungrateful, aren't we?" I growled, picking up the fodder I had inadvertently dropped due to the hungry sheep. I placed feed in the bins for my cows, both due sometime next season with new calves. Satisfied that everyone had eaten, and sometimes after I brushed them I decided I'd had enough of smelling manure and left the barn, latching the doors once on the outside.

"There you are," a gruff voice called, out, causing me to jump in surprise. I blinked at the man, a small smile making its way to my face.

"Gray, why is it you always seem to be sneaking up on me? You're not stalking me, are you?" I asked teasingly, stifling a giggle at how his face had turned a shade of red. He shifted back and forth, one hand behind his back and the other pulling his hat down to cover his face. I wasn't sure why but recently it had been fun to tease the man, seeing how he would simply clam up and turn red instead of shouting at me.

"O-Of course I'm not," he protested weakly, standing a little taller as if that would make him more intimidating. I shook my head and tilted my head curiously to the side, feeling some of my hair fall over my shoulder. Gray blinked at me, his face lightening a little as he seemed to calm down.

"What are you hiding?" I asked quietly, eyes flickering up to meet his. I could see his eyebrows disappear, signaling that he was raising them at me. I shrugged and crossed my arms over my chest. He opened his mouth to say something then shut it, pulling his hat down further. I rolled my eyes and stepped closer to him, flicking the brim upward so I could see him. "You've been acting a little different lately," I added thoughtfully, before letting my hand go limp and fall. I pointed to the hand he was hiding, a smile growing on my face. "And you're hiding something back there. So what is it?"

He closed his eyes and I could tell he was gnashing his teeth before he finally opened his eyes, determination shinning in them as his hand came out quickly from behind his back. I jumped back with a small shriek, not exactly sure what he was doing but I wasn't about to be struck by him.

"Happy Birthday," he muttered, his eyes falling to the ground. I blinked for a moment, relaxing and letting my eyes rest on his outreached arm. In the tight grip of his large hand was a small blue flower. I'd seen them growing in town and I knew it was an autumn flower. My expression softened and I reached out, plucking the small flower from his hand. "And…thanks for the cake. It was great," he finally added lamely, refusing to look at me.

He reminded me so much of Hikaru when he got so awkward, and it was hard not to pick at him for it, or even just make him more embarrassed. So I did what I would have done to the other boy, reaching up and snaking my arm around Gray's neck, pressing my lips to his cheek when he slouched down more to my height and immediately stepping back.

"Thanks," I said, feeling my cheeks heat some, and tightening my grip on the flower. It had been awhile since I had been so playful with someone. But it had also been awhile since I had been as close to someone as I felt I was to Gray as well. "I love it," I added, glancing at him and seeing he was standing in somewhat of what I considered shock.

"I-It's just a stupid flower," he finally forced out, turning his back on me and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"But it's a stupid flower a stupid person gave me. And that means a lot to me," I chimed in, walking past him and to my house, waving at him over my shoulder. "I'll see you later Gray!"

**Gray's POV 3 days later. The Talent Show.**

I watched in slight amusement as Karen demanded two bottles of wine from dad, who in turn looked quite uncomfortable with the prospect of turning the irate woman down.

"Doug I know that this is supposed to be a dry night, and believe me when I swear to the Goddess that not a drop of this is for my pleasure," she muttered out, slamming her hand on the counter.

"Do tell then, Miss Karen, who it's for."

"Rick," she sighed out, cutting her eyes to the scrawny looking man sulking in the corner.

"And do you mind telling me exactly why the boy needs alcohol, considering that he has never ordered a drop for himself before?" Dad countered, looking at Karen in a mixture between annoyance and disbelief.

"He's getting stage fright," Karen hissed, leaning in closer. I couldn't help but to snicker at that, bringing my hand to cover my face less Karen's fury was turned to me. "He has to do a skit with me, and one with Saibara, and he's chickening out," she muttered darkly, slumping over the counter and sighing. "The man's need liquid courage Doug…don't make me go home and break into my secret stash," she pleaded her hands clasping together in a praying gesture.

I turned my attention away from Karen and Dad as Mayor Thomas stepped onto the makeshift stage, then gestured for someone to bring his step ladder so he could address the audience.

We always planned the Talent Competition inside the inn so props and scenery could be added as needed. And For some reason I had to secure thick ropes to the ceiling this year. Evidently two or three skits were going to need them as props.

I had walked down stairs while Stu, May, and Claire were practicing, so I knew they were one of skits. But I was curious as to who the other one was. I was fairly sure that there was a good chance Gramps would be gesturing for Rick, Cliff and myself to climb the damn thing during his skit. I'm sure it would be a total disaster as none of us had any idea what the old man wanted to besides improvise.

I only hoped I didn't die from embarrassment from it all. Two skits in one year- it was down right embarrassing.

"Boy," came a rough voice from beside me, causing me to start as I hadn't been expecting it. I turned to the old man, my eyebrow raising in question.

"Sir?"

"That little grandbaby of Barley's…she's going to be in our skit too. I want you to keep her next to you and out of trouble. She wants to be in it…but I don't want her to get hurt," he explained, slightly rushed. I nodded and then furrowed my eyebrows at him, noticing something sticking out from behind his back.

"Why the hell do you have a giant stick?" I asked, pointing at the tip of it sticking over his head.

"You'll find out soon enough," he huffed, walking away quickly. I blinked at his retreating form then shrugged. I turned back to my father, seeing Karen had evaporated.

"Where did Karen go?"

"She took the wine and left. I had to give in. Little thing was driving me up the wall," he muttered, his gaze following to one of the storage closets against the wall. "She dragged the poor boy in that closet, and they haven't come out yet.

"Attention everyone. This year's Talent Competition is about to begin. But first I would like to formally thank all of those who are not participating for helping set up the stage this year…" I tuned out the Mayor's nasally voice and began to drum my fingers over the table.

May and Stu's skit was first. So they were all back stage getting ready. For the most part setting up the stage was already done. The intermission would be before Ann's skit to get the obstacle course for Gramp's skit out of the way. I didn't have to worry about that as it was my only responsibility to get ready and look presentable so Ann didn't feel like she was dancing with an ape.

"So without further delay, let's give a big round of welcome to our first round of competitors- Stu and May, along with Mineral Town's own local farmer, Claire!"

I moved from the bar to walk and sit down in one of the rows of fold out chairs as the large 'curtains' were pulled back. They weren't really curtains of course, just old sheets sewn together.

When the lights came on, Claire was standing in the middle of the stage, rather comically dressed in a blue leotard with a small skirt covered in died blue chicken feathers. For extra affect she also had some sticking out of the bun her hair was secured in. May was standing next to Stu, dressed in a tan leotard with a white skirt. She looked absolutely adorable to boot. Stu was wearing what appeared to be a sweat suit- all brown in color and both of the kids had little lion ears on their heads thanks to some headbands.

All three of them bowed and then Stu and May moved towards the back of the stage and Claire turned around so her back was to the audience. Carter gave the signal and Jeff turned on the music so the skit was started.

Stu stepped forward defiantly at Claire and shouted out

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!"

"I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair," Claire snorted out, turning so she was behind Stu and tugged playfully on his hair. He jumped forward, scowling back at her.

"I'm gonna be the mane event-Like no king was before. I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my roar," he said turning so his back was to the audience, There was a unanimous chuckle as everyone realized that he and probably May had pinned on lion tales to their bottoms.

Claire rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as she shrugged her shoulder in response "Thus far a rather uninspiring thing."

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Stu shouted, and he and May took off, racing pass Claire as they headed to one side of the stage. Claire looked slightly panicked and trailed after them.

"No one saying do this" Stu taunted Claire as she reached him.

"Now when I said that—" she began but Stu ran by her again. Claire turned on May who shyly responded.

"No one saying be there."

"What I meant was—" Claire tried again but Stu ran in front of May and grabbed her hand.

"No one saying stop that," he said, sticking out his tongue and running by again, pulling May behind him.

"What you don't realize—" Claire tried again through gritted teeth, her tone clearly frustrated. She approached the kids again and they looked at her as Stu shouted out

"No one saying see here." And with that they split up in different directions, each of the kids heading for one of the 'vines.'

"Now see here!" Claire bellowed out, running after them.

"Free to run around all day," Stu taunted, swing on his rope and releasing it once he got by Claire.

"That's definitely out—" Claire began again but Stu cut in, swinging back by her, having caught the swaying rope when it came back to him.

"Free to do it all my way!" He released his rope and ran towards May, trying to help her down or onto her rope, though I'm not sure exactly which one. Claire came up to May who was barley clinging to her rope and squatted down to Stu's level.

"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart," Claire began but jumped when May 'plucked' one of her feathers.

"Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start," She teased, poking Claire's nose with the blue feather.

"If this is where the monarchy is headed Count me out! Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about! This child is getting wildly out of wing," Claire said, turning her back on the kids and huffing.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"

By this point into the skit everyone was laughing as Claire tried in vain to catch her small charges who were content with leaping from one side of the stage to the other via their jungle vines. Stu and May were having so much fun that they were unable to sing through their laughter.

Towards the end of the song Claire was in between the vines and both Stu and May jumped at the same time, landing in front of her and both grabbing and arm and pulling at the seemingly exasperated woman. They swapped sides so Claire's arms were pulled in the opposite directions, causing her to bend forward, 'lose' her balance and fall down at the last bit of the music.

I shook my head as Claire got up on her knees, hugging the kids as they tried to help her up. She said something low and Stu and May both walked to the front of the stage, taking a bow and a curtsy respectively.

The curtain closed as Claire stood and Mayor Thomas came back out.

"Well that will certainly be a tough act to follow. The next round of competitors are Rick and Karen, doing yet another jungle based skit. We'll start as soon as we can find them…"

I caught sight of some blue as someone sat down next to me, and I looked over at Claire, raising an eyebrow at her still in her costume.

"Shouldn't you change?" I asked. The blond shook her head vigorously, biting her lip as she tried hard not to burst out in what I assumed would be laughter.

"Oh no. After seeing Karen's costume I have to see this bit. I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world," she said quietly, leaning in to me and pointing at the stage. "Rick is so pale it's hilarious. You'll die laughing, I swear," she assured me, a large grin growing on her face as the lights in the Inn dimmed.

I nodded at her statement and stared at her for a moment. It had recently been rare for me to be around Claire without Tim around, and I was willing to enjoy the moment. I let my eyes travel over her swiftly, before turning back to the stage, my cheeks heating. Damn leotards. Why did they have to be so tight?

My focus returned to the stage it was hard for me not to burst out laughing when Karen emerged from the side of the stage. Goddess help me, as beautiful as Karen was she looked utterly ridiculous. No matter how much skin she was showing- and considering this was Karen that was a lot, her attempt at jungle girl garb was insanely funny.

She had a small flush on her cheeks, that for once I had to second guess if it was from alcohol. I was even willing to give her the benefit of the doubt and say she was slightly embarrassed given how she was shying away. The song for Karen and Rick was evidently being lip synced.

_Oo-ee-oo-ee...  
I am Jane, and I love to ride an elephant  
_

As much self control as I had I couldn't stop myself from laughing when Rick half stumbled half swung out on the side of the stage, pale pasty skin and loincloth. He was missing his glasses and his long hair was free from his sweatband. Thank the Goddess he was wearing some monkey boxers under that loin cloth, because no one wanted to be getting flashed.

"Oh dear Goddess," Claire managed out between stifled giggles, her hand covering her face.

_My name is Tarzan, I am Jungle-man  
The tree-top swinger from jungle-land  
Come, baby come,  
I will take you for a swing_

Rick gestured for Karen to come closer, a lopsided grin on his flushed face. Goddess how much alcohol did she force down him. Karen shyly approached him, her own stage fright still present but wearing off.

_Let's go, honey, I'm tinkeling  
_

Karen stood really close to Rick who was bouncing his head in rhythm with the catchy tune of the song.

_Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong_

_He's really cute, and his hair is long_

Karen let her hand cup Rick's face and then reached down to grab his arm. Her hand then went upwards to flip his long hair, before she returned her attention to the audience.

_Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
So listen to the Jungle-song:_

I raised my eyebrows, slightly impressed as Rick grabbed the rope, swinging across the stage with a jungle cry

_Oo-ee-oo-ee..._

He landed wobbily on the other side. He turned to the audience, eyes resting on Claire. He was laughing as he pointed at her, his green eyes squinting. He probably wasn't sure who he was even pointing at. It was common knowledge he was near blind without his glasses.

_I am Tarzan from Jungle,  
you can be my friend_

Karen grabbed the swaying rope and followed suit.

_Oo-ee-oo-ee...  
_

She swung directly into Rick's back, causing him to stumble.

_I am Jane, and I love to ride an elephant_

He turned immediately and grabbed Karen for balance. He blinked down at her, musing her hair as the lyrics continued on.

_When you touch me, I feel funny_

Karen's face flushed, and I was pretty sure that what just happened hadn't been in the script, but rather a reaction by a slightly intoxicated Rick.

_I feel it too, when you're touching me_

_Come to my tree-house, to my party_

_Yes, I'll go if you carry me_

_Tarzan is handsome, full of surprise  
He's really cute, and his hair is nice  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
So listen to the Jungle-song:_

"You know…I never realized exactly what Rick was hiding under that sweater," Claire mused outloud, index finger tapping her lips thoughtfully as a smirk came to her face. "He isn't the scrawny little boy everyone thinks he is."

"Hard work does that to you," I stated, my jaw clenching as I cut my eyes over at the blond. No way in hell was I going to start being jealous over Rick of all people.

"It's him relocating all that chicken feed to my house. Those sacks must weigh fifty pounds each. I guess that has helped him tone up so much." She shrugged and laughed some as the antics of Karen and the unwillingly intoxicated Rick continued.

_Oo-ee-oo-ee...  
I am Tarzan from Jungle, you can be my friend  
Oo-ee-oo-ee...  
I am Jane, and I love to ride an elephant_

At this point Rick slumped onto Karen, and she gestured for the music to stop as she began to lead him off stage. It was a shame really since they both had seemed to be having a good time, but Goddess only knew how much alcohol Karen pumped into Rick, and I personally found jumping around with alcohol in my system a sure recipe for dispelling stomach contents. Fortunately for the duo the audience was laughing so hard that they didn't notice the skit ended a little early.

"A big round of applause for Karen and Rick everyone. There will be a small intermission as we set up for the next skit. Feel free to purchase food from Doug, who was kind enough to let us host the competition in his inn once again this year…"

"Alright…I'm going to change and check on your sister," Claire said, bringing my attention to her. I nodded and she leaned in, wrapping one arm around my neck in a hug. "You'll do great I'm sure. Don't worry." I simply nodded again, afraid to say anything at the moment. I might screw up and put my foot in my mouth.

After she disappeared up the stairs I opted to get up and go behind the now closed curtains and see if I could help with anything that Gramps needed to set up, if anything.

"Drag that over here," he barked out, pointing with his large stick to the middle of the stage area and Cliff nervously dragged some old saw horses over, one being insanely short. I blinked and looked around the stage, noticing a few things that gave me flash backs to gym class in high school. And if I guessed right- that odd contraption he had set up in the corner was make shift monkey bars, and the thing on the other damn side was to be a pull up bar. Goddess he was going to make us run a freaking obstacle course. What the hell was his talent? Bullying others into physical exertion?

"Mr. Gray," I looked down at the voice, that had come from the shorter person tugging my sleeve. I blinked at May, my head tilting to the side curiously- as she was dressed in what appeared to be Stu's normal clothes and had on a child's cap much like mine that hid her long hair.

"What is with that get up?" I asked, causing the girl to beam up at me proudly.

"I'm supposed to be a boy! So…that's why I look like this. I'm excited, aren't you?" She said quickly, her childish glee not hidden as she jumped up and down before calming herself.

"So who is going to be who? I bet Mr. Cliff is going to be Chien-Po, and Mr. Rick is probably going to be Ling!" I looked warily at Rick, who seemed a bit less green than he had when his skit had ended earlier. "So...that must make you Yao." Why was it that these names all sounded familiar and I was suddenly regretting not being worked to death?

"And that would make you…" I trailed off, waiting for the little girl to give me her character.

"I'm Mulan silly!" she exclaimed excitedly, and with that I smacked my hand over my face, groaning. My only hope was that one of the other guys did something that would take eyes off of me and allow me to live in the damn town without dying from embarrassment every time I walked into a public area.

"So this is what Grandpa decided to do, huh?" I muttered out darkly, not taking my hand of my face so I wouldn't scare the little girl with my angry scowl.

"Yes sir. He told me that it sounded like a very good idea and that since I liked the movie so much he would let me be in his skit," she rambled on and I felt my eyes widen in slight surprise.

This was May's idea? That means…that Gramps…wasn't totally the cold hearted bastard he tried to act like. Evidently he had more heart that pride, since he didn't demand his way out of the show this year like he had done in the past. He…was doing this for May I guess. When I looked at how happy and excited the girl was, I couldn't help but to sigh in defeat as well. It must be genetic, being so weak when it came to a little girl's happiness.

"Alright…let's get this started then," called Grandpa's voice, and I looked at him, noticing that he looked red in the face. And for the first time that I can remember it wasn't because his head was about to implode from rage.

"May…you're supposed to stay close to me…so…" the little girl nodded, taking my hand and gripping it tightly. This was going to be a long damn night. May tugged on my sleeve as he all lined up next to each other, and I leaned over so I could hear her whisper.

"Mr. Saibara said his eyes aren't as good as they used to be- so he can't break the pots like the man in the movie. But he's going to hit those pretend guys over there…" she trailed off and pointed to what appeared to be scarecrows a few feet on either side of Grandpa.

The music started up, and I heard Rick snort as he heard the drums coming from the speakers. Cliff jerked his elbow into his side and muttered under his breath.

"Stop it before we get hit with that stick."

"He isn't going to hit any of us," Rick muttered back, stumbling slightly in his drunken stupor and I couldn't help but to smirk. If he only knew.

_Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Huns_

Gramps immediately whipped out that stick with a speed that not many villagers of Mineral Town knew that he had, and within a split second had knocked off the pumpkin heads of both scarecrows. The crowd gasp, and in line with the exceptions of myself, everyone else audibly gulped.

_Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?_

Gramps walked slowly towards the group, eyeing each of us up and down and dong a damn good job at intimidating anyone else that didn't deal with him on a daily bases. He seemed generally pleased that his tactic was working as he walked up and down the line, hands behind his back like the drill sergeants do on all those old movies.

_  
You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through_

I was suddenly jerked forward, my jacket pulled tightly as Gramps gripped it, glaring down at me. I did my best to glare right back but the effect he was looking for was already gained. He'd succeeded in intimidating all his pupils, even if only briefly.

_Mister, I'll make a man  
out of you  
_

He let go of me and pushed me back, jabbing his thumb behind him.

_Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
_

_Once you find your center  
you are sure to win_

Cliff took the queue and immediately began to climb up the rope on stage. Rick settled for stumbling over to the saw horses. Instead of jumping- which I was fairly sure he couldn't do in his current state- he gripped the saw horse and slowly crawled over it. I was going to do the pull up bar, but May ran over to the monkey bars and tried to go through them. I had no choice but to follow her She'd only gotten across three when she fell to the ground.

I helped her off the ground just as Grandpa came by, shaking his head.

_You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man  
out of you_

For something we hadn't rehearsed this was going fairly well and despite one of the participants being drunk- there had been no bad accidents yet.

Cliff dropped from the rope, and ran off over to the pull up bar when Gramps brandished his large stick at him. I began to 'cross' the monkey bars, even though my legs easily reached the ground. I just settled for helping May across.

Suddenly there was a jump in the music, and some high beat stuff my Aunt Charlotte listened to began to play. I recognized the song, and though Grandpa didn't he quickly cut across the stage and towards the technical person in charge. Jeff apologized frantically but couldn't find the stop button on Karen's evidently complicated CD player. Suddenly the crowd began laughing again, and I jerked my head back to the stage, and dropped my jaw.

"Oh good Goddess. He is sooo drunk," I muttered out, making may way off stage as Cliff had. May stood in her spot, and ran over to Rick, who had decided to start dancing John Travolta style.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen_

May grabbed Rick's hand and lead him off stage with patience no child that age should have. The curtains closed and Gramps finally got Dancing Queen to stop playing by unplugging the CD Player.

I decided to go up to my room and take a very quick shower before I changed into the stupid outfit that Ann had gotten for me. Of course I was relieved she couldn't get that 'prince charming' get up she wanted. But in no way was I thrilled with having to dress up like her damn prom date either. Damn the tux she'd gotten shipped here in time for this to hell. I certainly didn't want to wear the damn thing.

It was the quickest shower I had ever taken, and I had done it primarily so I didn't have a hat shaped ring around my head. I might not be the most suave and classy guy in the world, but Goddess help me I was not a total bum. I wasn't about to wear my hat with this get up anyways. And for the sake of liking all my body parts where they currently were, I wasn't about to piss Ann of either.

I combed my unruly hair back, making sure it was out of my face as I had been instructed. But I damn sure wasn't about to put that clear smelly gunk in my hair that she had insisted upon. If my hair dried before the dance was over then oh well. I'd gotten a hair cut recently at the least my hair wouldn't be in my eyes or anything, so my darling sister wouldn't be able to complain about that very much.

I dressed quickly, feeling insanely uncomfortable in the outfit, and wishing that this event goes(or go?) over smoothly and quickly so I can forget about it and not have to think about it ever again. And hopefully Ann would get this crap out of her system and I wouldn't have to worry about this again for a long time.

"Hey Romeo," Karen called from the door, leaning against the door frame and giving me a smirk. One of her emerald green eyes closed as she offered me a wink, her thumb jutting towards the door. "Your lady awaits you. Two minutes till go time," she said and I scowled at her.

"Ann is certainly not my lady," I muttered out, causing Karen to laugh as she shook her head.

"I promise that this will be worth it for you after it's over," Karen said, slapping my shoulder as I stepped passed her. I stopped and turned my head over my shoulder and looked at her curiously.

"Is Rick alright?" At the mention of her partner in crime Karen flushed flipping her hair nervously behind her shoulder and licking her lips.

"He's going to be sick tomorrow, but I think he'll be fine. At the least…he wont remember much about tonight," she trailed off tapping her chin absentmindedly.

"Lucky for the both of you, huh?" I said chuckling as I made my way down stairs and leaned against the railing in my designated spot.

This was going to be fine, just dance to this song, don't trip and don't let anyone know how heavy Ann is if she steps on my feet. The curtains pulled back and I was slightly relieved that with the make shift lighting that I couldn't tell who was in the audience. At least I wouldn't have to see the people I was making a fool of myself out of. Leave it to Ann to demand a spot light during her skit.

The music began and I rolled my eyes, realizing that Ann had evidently changed the song choice _again_ and that it was a more couple based song this time. And Goddess help me it was damn Beauty and the Beast. As if making me watch that seven times a day for a year when she was eight wasn't bad enough. I heard the audience began to murmur and chanced a glance up the stairs, ready to give Ann the meanest glare I could muster.

But when I looked up the top of the stairs, I felt my jaw drop. That certainly wasn't my sister standing up there at the top. If anything the woman resembled a certain person that had been on my mind more than I cared to admit, and I had to admit that without the presence of her overly devoted boyfriend, she looked enchanting.

Claire's hair was pinned up in a bun, a few stray strands framing her face as she glanced down, watching her feet as she slowly descended down the stairs, one hand holding the large dress up some so she didn't trip, and the other gliding lightly over the banister.

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**True as it can be**_

"Ann threw up, so I'm afraid you're stuck with me" she murmured as I held my hand out for her at the bottom of the stairs. She offered me a small smile as I gave her a stiff nod, hesitantly leading her out the few feet to the designated dancing area.

"Better you than my dear sister Grace," I muttered out, making sure to keep my head straight and refusing to look at the woman.

_**Barely even friends**_

_**Then somebody bends**_

_**Unexpectedly**_

I took the pause in the lyrics to bow and Claire curtsied before we assumed the starting position. She stepped closer to me than I had intended her to and I could hear here soft giggle floating around me.

"Relax Gray. Think of it as practice. Just have fun with it," she said gently, squeezing my shoulder encouragingly. I gave her a small smile before starting off, feeling the skirt of her dress swish around my leg as I stepped closer to her.

_**Just a little change**_

_**Small to say the least**_

_**Both a little scared**_

_**Neither one prepared**_

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

The music speed up and so did we, the only thing I was aware of was how happy Claire seemed to be in this moment- more than I had seen her over the last few weeks. Her smile wasn't forced, and watching her dance, with me of all people and being so happy made me grin all the more.

_**Ever just the same**_

_**Ever a surprise**_

_**Ever as before**_

_**Ever just as sure**_

_**As the sun will rise**_

I spun Claire outward, her dress swaying outward, but her small hand slipped out of mine. I countered quickly by stepping behind her, one hand resting on her waist and the other holding hers from behind. I stepped closer to her, noticing that in the heels she wasn't as short on me as she usually was, and I could easily bend my head to rest on her shoulder for a moment, which I chose to do. But it was at the moment that I noticed that Ann was evidently a bit smaller in the chest than Claire, seeing as how I was given a nice display of cleavage that seemed to be forced into the dress that was otherwise a perfect fit.

We continued to dance like that for a moment Claire opting to let her arms lose and spread them, and I let my hands follow them as well. Growing up with Ann I had watched enough of this crap to know what the male lead could do in different situations.

_**Ever just the same**_

_**Ever a surprise**_

_**Ever as before**_

_**Ever just as sure**_

_**As the sun will rise**_

When the music picked up again I spun Claire out in a twirl and back on so that she was now facing me once again. She was looking up at me, her expression gentle and adoring, and I couldn't help but to feel my face heat at that, even if chances were high that I was simply imagining what I saw.

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Tune as old as song**_

_**Bittersweet and strange**_

_**Finding you can change**_

_**Learning you were wrong**_

The music slowed some and so did or dancing, but I kept my hand firmly in place on the small of her back, willing this to last a bit longer and for her not to wish to pull away from me. I just didn't want this to end.

_**Certain as the sun**_

_**Rising in the east**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

I dipped her down this time, watching her beneath me, chest heaving and eyes half lidded. It was enough to make me lose my ability to think, and damn it, it did a good job. Because I knew that look on a woman's face, even if she didn't realize it. That look on a woman…I could feel my own eyelids shutting as the music dinged and echoed, almost stopping completely. It couldn't hurt anything, could it? To give in this once…

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

With those last murmured lyrics I had bent down and claimed Claire's lips with my own, eyes shutting just as I saw the curtain drawing too and the sound of applause reached my ears. But I was much too distracted to care about such things, especially when the small hand on my shoulder slid up to cup my face and I felt her warm lips pressing back. But it ended all too quickly when Karen came out on stage, clapping and laughing, causing Claire to break away

"That was great Gray! Wonderful way to top your performance by planting that on her," Karen laughed, slapping me on the back. I felt my face heat and gave a stiff nod, my eyes falling to Claire's face, and her smile faltered some.

"Oh…that's right. I told you that would be a great way to end the skit," she said quietly, her hand coming up to her lips and brushing over them before she shook her head. "You did great Gray. You practiced hard and it shows through," she said, holding out her arms and offering me a hug, which I took like a starving man. Having Claire around, being herself without Tim around was just wonderful. And like all wonderful things it was just too good to last.

"Claire," Tim called, walking up towards her with a few roses in his hand. He held them out and offered them to her. She took them, a small smile on her lips before she looked up at him. Before she could say anything Tim had taken the back of his hand and wiped it over her mouth, his eyes softening some before he bent down and placed a quick peck on her lips. "You were wonderful," He said as he pulled back and pulled her into a hug, scowling at me over her head, which I returned tenfold.

Without so much as another word he effortlessly lead the blond off and out of my sight, and I rubbed the back of my head, not really paying attention to what exactly Karen was saying at the moment. I did catch that Ann was feeling better, but that was the furthest thing from my mind.

Because I had just come to another realization, or rather a conformation. It was more than infatuation.

I was in love with that woman- who was just lead away from me by another man. And I couldn't think of anything I could do to stop it without causing that woman to hate me in the process.


	30. The House of Cards Falls

**The chapter the majority of you have been waiting for. I dedicate this to DoubleKK- who way back in the day was told this would happen**. **It ends abruptly, but the point is gotten across. I love the reviewers, and though it's not the moment you all have been hanging around for, at least you'll know where Tim stands at the end of this.I hope this meets expectations and doesn't bore anyone. Let me know what you thought. Thank you so much.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Tim's POV**

I checked myself in the mirror once again, offering myself the best smile I could, though I knew myself well enough to read the guilt in it. I shook my head and continued to dress, grabbing my black tie and carefully threading it under the collar of my blue button up shirt.

I wasn't sure about all of this. Any of it. Because I knew that what I was doing would eventually give way to reality. The illusion I had created would fail me. But I hoped that when it did…

She wouldn't realize it was me who had created that illusion. She would feel it was herself.

And I hoped that she would be able to love me- to care for me at the least. I was fairly sure I loved her enough for the both of us.

Claire wasn't perfect, she was far from it. She had her own problems, her own baggage. But I was the best option she had here. I was the one who could understand her fears, her anxieties, her health. I could see everything about her perfectly, and help her work through it or around it, and I would do that until the day I died. I only hoped that I would have her by my side in a few weeks time, tucked safely in my bed, with me to support her, to be her strength, her sanity.

I would from the moment we said I do, never be unfaithful, never lie to her about anything, even trivial things, again. I would walk a straight and narrow line the rest of my life and thank the Goddess herself that I was able to have this woman as mine. Even if I felt like I had struck a deal with a demon to do so.

I could do this. I could live with myself, with what I was doing. Because I was getting what I wanted-and that was Claire.

And since I was planning on being honest from the day we married forward, I had been able to sleep at night without my guilt eating at me. But Gray had been right when he had said it- I would only be able to get this woman if I pretended to be someone I'm not.

Not to say I wasn't in love with the woman- of course I was. But the fact of the matter is she never would have given me a second glance had I just been myself. How could she want me when I was simply me.

Boring, dull, detached…it was what I considered professional. It was necessary for me to be a doctor, and be able to get on with my life, come failure or success.

It wasn't that I was truly those things, but those traits had come over time, and had spread from my professional life and into my personal one. I wasn't usually an emotional person, and it was hard for me to show that I cared- especially when I was so afraid of rejection.

So maybe I was putting off the inevitable. When the charade was over, maybe she would still reject me as I was. But she would have already made a commitment, and we would be bonded together. But I had thought…before…they're had been hope that I would be able to simply be myself with Claire.

Granted I was trying hard to be somewhat fun, but that was what courting was about. And she had seemed to enjoy being with me then.

I shook my head and picked up the blue feather, shoving it in my coat pocket and trying to hush my thoughts. Because even if there had been a chance she could have still fallen for me as being myself…

I had already chosen this path, and I couldn't go back.

I stepped outside the clinic, locking it and carefully making my way to the edge of the sidewalk. I was busy looking into my pocket to make sure the feather wasn't squished and becoming damaged when I was bumped into, resulting in the precious symbol of eternity fluttering to the ground. I sighed and bent down to pick it up, offering the person an apology.

"I'm terribly sorry. My mind is far from me today," I began, eyes coming up to look at none other than the young blacksmith. His eyes were wide, honed in on the feather I had grazed with my fingertips. I grimaced some, expecting a round of questions, or to be hurled against anything in response to him seeing the feather.

After all, I was not blind. I had a large hunch as to what had been going on in his mind when he had kissed my girlfriend at the talent show, and I had a good idea what realization he had come to after the fact.

Gray knew he had feelings for Claire.

I picked up the feather, eying the man warily the whole time and placed it carefully back in my pocket. His eyes followed the feather in my hands until it disappeared back in my coat pocket, and I noted that his face had paled slightly. He didn't seem to be capable of much besides staring at the moment. I narrowed my eyes, wondering if it was possible for one to be stupefied from shock, but a second glance at my watch had me bowing my head apologetically.

It was the least I could do to be courteous to the man. I now possessed what he coveted, and in a way it seemed I had won his challenge. Claire was with me.

"Please accept my apologies. I must be going, I have a mountain to climb this evening…" I said quietly, a wistful smile playing on my face for a moment. I walked around the stunned man and I could feel his glare burning the back of my head.

Tonight was it. The last night of this charade. If she said yes…when she said yes…

I could let it all go. I would have Claire, and in the end she was all I really needed.

**Claire's POV**

_I didn't know where I was. But I was alone, and I could hear rain pattering against the building, pelting brutally against the glass. I blinked in the darkness, a flash of lightening illuminating the hall on front of me. There were so many windows, and that brief flash allowed me to see the maze of hallways in front of me. I took a deep breath, eyes shutting tightly for a brief moment as I tried to mentally brace myself. My heart was beating in my chest so quickly it seemed to ache, because I knew what was coming. _

_BANG_

_I took off running down the hall, hearing my heavy breathing over the rain and my scared whimpers echoing that of so many throughout my life. My mind raced, eyes darting back and forth as I tried my best to find a place where I could hide, where I wouldn't be able to see, and hopefully would not be able to hear. Lightening would flash on either side of me as I ran through the long maze, and every time I would take off in the opposite direction, weaving left and right through the endless puzzle, manipulated by the enclosing thunder. My chest burned in need of air and my legs protested movement after what seemed like hours of endless running. Yet I couldn't stop. _

_If I did…it would get me, consume me._

_I stopped when I saw a light up ahead, a relieved breath leaving me when I recognized the back of the dark haired man._

"_Tim," I murmured out, a relieved shaking laugh leaving me as I shook my head. The man turned some, eyes resting on mine before he returned his attention to what he was doing- something I couldn't see. I took a step towards him, but heard a loud shout from behind me._

"_Claire!" I knew that voice and I turned towards it, lightening flashing and the light in the room Tim was in disappearing, a loud slam echoing throughout the corridor before I took off in the direction of the voice. I could see down the hall, another light, another room. _

"_Gray!" I called, seeing him in the door way, standing there, waiting for me. Goddess please give me the strength to make it to him. He made to move to me when he caught sight of me in the hall, and before he left the room he stopped, his hands pressing against something…_

_I made to go into the room, but found that…I could not. Something was stopping me. I it was if there was an invisible door between us. I felt desperation grip me as I beat against it, cringing when the thunder picked up. _

"_Please…please I don't want to be alone," I whispered, falling to my knees, eyes shut tightly and hands pressing desperately against the barrier. I could hear a tapping and opened my eyes, seeing the man giving me a gentle smile. He spread his large hand out over where mine was, and I slowly mimicked the motion. I was sure had we not been separated he would have intertwined our fingers. He held my eyes with his gaze, the words coming out in a whisper as he spoke._

"_You're not alone," he assured me, and I pressed my hand more firmly against the barrier, shaking my head._

"_I am…" I muttered, meeting his worried eyes, and doing my best to offer him a weak smile. After all I didn't want him to worry about me. "I'll be alright…I'm used to it."_

_As soon as the words were uttered, it was if the barrier had never been there. I felt strong arms wrap around me, my face buried in his chest as he pulled me closer. _

"_Now you have me… so you'll never be alone."_

I shot up from the bed, feeling a light sheet of swear on me. I shook my head, trying my best to cling onto the dream. I irritated me that as soon as I woke up, I had such a difficult time remembering what happened. All I know is that…I was scared, and then I wasn't. It would be nice if I could remember the damn thing, considering I evidently was losing sleep over it recently- thus the reason the stupid dream had woke me up from my late afternoon nap . I had it several times over the last few weeks, and not once did I remember anything but my feelings about it.

I stood up, stretching and glanced at the clock that read five- thirty.

"Damn it," I cursed, rushing over to the bathroom and turning the knobs in the shower roughly. "If I hurry I'll be done before he gets here," I assured myself, pinching the bridge of my nose and shaking my head.

Deep breaths, and remain calm. That is how you survive, remember Claire?

I would say that I took the arguably shortest shower I had ever taken in my life. But at the least I was fully dressed and ready to go about five seconds before I heard a knock at my door. I rushed over to it, already preparing a bright smile for the man that would be on the other side.

"Ah…" Tim hesitated, his checks flushing lightly as he coughed some, looking away from me. I giggled some at his reaction, waiting in the door way for him to find his voice. I blinked as I noticed the darker than normal sky, and narrowed my eyes some. I didn't recall the weather report saying anything about rain. I contributed the darkened sky to the early nights that fall brought, and pushed the thought from my head. I was probably over analyzing things.

"You look…stunning," he finally managed. I shook my head, a light flush on my own face as I stepped out of the doorway and closed the door behind me. I fingered the long ankle length blue plaid skirt, rocking awkwardly on my feet as I used to do as a teenager. I imagine that was the last time I wore this get up too. Thinking of how certain parts of me had evidently gotten bigger since then, I unconsciously pulled up my matching light blue sweater to make sure I wasn't displaying any cleavage. I looked over the embarrassed man, and noted that he seemed more dressed up than usual, given that he had even worn a tie. I pushed my hair behind my shoulder, tucking the shorter strands behind my ear and giving him a smile.

"You look handsome," I offered weakly, and let out a surprised gasp when I was yanked towards the man, his long fingers circling my wrist. I shook my head at his bright red ears when I looked at him. Tim always seemed to be able to say the right thing, but he wasn't good at hiding his embarrassment. Even if he managed to keep his stoic expression he couldn't fight back the red that tinged his face.

"Um…thank you. Let's…let's get going then. I want this to be special and all…and…I don't want to be up there too late. There isn't a moon tonight. We might get lost up on the mountain," he mumbled, his free hand coming up to tug at the collar of his shirt.

I simply nodded, much more comfortable with silence that I was with awkward chatter. Tim was nervous about something, and I wasn't exactly sure what, but I had come to know he was easily distracted when he was nervous. We had been going up the mountain looking for herbs for awhile, and even though we both knew there weren't any left we still walked up the mountain in the evenings. Well…I accompanied Tim to the lake. I still refused to cross that termite ridden bridge. I didn't trust it to stay intact when I crossed it. I squeezed the man's large hand when he finally moved it down, fingers interlacing with mine.

"You seem to be a bit nervous tonight," I murmured, glancing up at the sky and frowning at the sudden strong gust of wind. It quickly died down, but I hadn't liked it. After all…the wind usually only blew like that when a storm was coming. I huddled closer to the tall man, my frown deepening when I realized that although I cared for him, and he had become an important fixture in my life…

I didn't feel safe with him.

That feeling of relief and security didn't come over me when he released my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. It wasn't that I didn't like the feelings he gave me…but I knew that I felt safer when the storm came…

When Gray was with me.

When he was by my side I felt more secure than I had in years. Because I knew that he would do anything, even something stupid and harmful for himself, to make sure I was safe. It was just the type of man that Gray was.

With Tim, I believe I would feel I would have to try to be brave, try my best not to panic with the storm came. I wonder if I fell victim to my vices if Tim would be able to stand by me? If anyone could stand by me…and if I even wanted anyone to stand by me. It seemed that whenever anyone tried…

I lost them in the end.

"Where are you right now Claire?" Tim's voice asked curiously, and I shook my head, offering him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. I was just…visiting the past," I offered truthfully, tugging the sleeve of my sweater with my free hand. Tim seemed to grimace as he looked in front of us, shaking his head and chuckling some.

"Let's leave the past, and think about the future?" he suggested, turning his head back towards me and offering me a very large and sincere smile. I returned it, my cheeks heating some as I stopped walking.

This man had been very patient with me, and I knew that he cared for me very deeply. And I felt like…even though I had feelings for him that they still weren't as strong as his, but the seemed to be growing.

"I think…that it would be best for the both of us to progress our relationship."

"Y-you do?" I said quietly, averting my gaze and folding my hands in front of me. I suddenly got this nervous feeling myself, and I couldn't help but to feel somewhat wary.

"I do. Listen…I know it all seems to be happening so fast. But…I love you, Belle."

I heard a gasp leave my lips and my eyes widened. I placed my heart over my chest and felt the dull painful ache as the words registered. And suddenly things in my mind clicked together, and I closed my eyes tightly as reality came crashing down.

"W-What did you just call me?"

**Gray's POV**

"Gray…everything is going to be alright," Mary assured me as I paced the floor, mind racing. I didn't acknowledge her, and since it had been about the tenth time she had said it I decided to retreat to the second floor of the library without so much as another word. It was driving me crazy, that I was willing to let the woman go, to let her be with him, just because she had said she was happy.

But that was a lie wasn't it? She said that to stop me from worrying.

But Claire didn't know, she didn't understand that all I seemed to do recently was worry about her, and if that bastard would hurt her.

And yet here I was, pacing the damn library, utterly helpless despite being damn positive that this was the night that little rat would make his move and take the woman away from me permanently. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that the man planned to propose, and I had no idea what Claire's response would be. When this first started I could have easily said she'd turn him down, but now…without knowing what Tim had done to con her into falling for him…

"Damn it. What the hell can I do?" I muttered to myself, kicking the bottom of the library shelf, and I muttered a curse when something fell and hit me on the head. I bent down to pick up the offending book, only to realize it was nothing even remotely resembling a book.

I picked up the small silver tape recorder, the headphones connected to it, and blinked at it in confusion. What was this doing here, and better yet who the hell did it belong to?

Turning it over in my hand, my large finger pressed in one of the flimsy button, which evidently was the play button, sense the contraption started making a weird sound, and I could faintly make out a voice coming from the headphones. Which wasn't singing oddly enough…I pulled the small headphones up, holding the against my ear curiously.

"Why do you think you feel this way?" came a deep voice, followed by silence, and I rolled my eyes, thinking that he sounded like Dr. Phil. That thought triggered a few scenes in which the doctor himself has shoves this damn thing in his pocket. It figures Tim would listen to work related shit rather than music like a normal person.

"It's not doing me any good talking to you! I hate that Jack forces me to come here all the time and talk to you like that is what pulled me through before. He wasn't there when I needed him, and I damn sure don't need him helping me now! If it wasn't for him…" I felt my heart stop at those words, because I knew that voice, I knew the person speaking…

"What is it Claire? If it wasn't for Jack, then what?"

"I'd still have him…I'd still have someone who loved me as I was… as flawed as I am…if Jack had just…let him alone," she forced out, and I gripped the recorder all the tighter in my fist when I heard something I had never actually seen. That woman…

The woman I loved…

Sobbing, uncontrollably.

"I hate him for that…I hate him for trying to decide for me…" Claire cried, her voice cracked as she evidently tried to control herself.

I turned the machine over, quickly pressing the stop button, unwilling to listen anymore. It wasn't my place to listen to something so personal, and damn sure not when I hadn't been a part of her life then. And it sure as hell wasn't any of Tim's business…

I felt my eyes widen as I looked down at the recorder, the answer to the question I had been trying to figure out for damn near two months.

"That manipulative bastard…" I muttered through gritted teeth, wanting to break the damn recorder. If he…fuck it, this proved it! He was…using her past against her. Using it to tug at her emotions, to…make her see him as someone he wasn't.

"I'll fucking kill him," I hissed, shoving the recorder in my jacket pocket as evidence and running down the library stairs, taking them three at a time and nearly tripping at the bottom. I didn't offer Mary another glance as I nearly ripped the door from its hinges, I could always fix it later- preferably after I'd nailed that slime ball's coffin shut.

I stopped for a moment, narrowing my eyes at the darkened sky and the blackened clouds moving in and heading towards Mothers Hill.

**Claire's POV**

"Claire! Please let me explain," the man's voice came, somewhat desperate and closer than before. I didn't have to turn around to know he was closing in on me.

I was so damn stupid! Why didn't things click together sooner? I mean I had been getting these feelings of déjà vu since we had that fight awhile back. And now I knew why. That jack ass was just…just…

Using my past to get to me.

Manipulating me.

And it goddamn hurt!

I didn't know…now I didn't know what feelings were real and what he had coaxed out of my subconsciously. I didn't know how I felt, and what things about him had been true, sincere. I didn't know how to tell apart the real from the illusion…

"There is nothing to explain. Nothing, _nothing_ you can say will make this alright for me," I hissed, my angry stride coming to a halt when a flash of lightening streaked across the sky.

Oh Goddess please. Not now. Don't do this to me now. Not with him around. I glanced to my left, seeing the hot spring changing room, and when the thunder boomed over the distance I immediately sprinted up the small pathway. I almost reached the door when my arm was gripped and I was pulled somewhat roughly back into the tall man.

"Let me go," I demanded, eyes flickering up to the sky as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp. The wind picked up angrily, and I could feel cold harsh drops of water beginning to pelt us like tiny stones.

"I won't let you go until you let me explain," he said angrily, and I shook my head back and forth as he turned me around to face him. I stepped back, but found myself trapped in between him and the wall of the changing room.

"Please…" I began, eyes sealing shut when another streak of lightening flashed across the sky. "Please stop…let me…I can't…"

"I did it for you!" he shouted over the howling wind, and I felt my body began to tremble as the thunder echoed closer behind it than before. I pressed myself more into the wooden wall behind me, praying that I could just melt into it and be in the room behind it.

"Let me go," I pleaded quietly, my voice quivering as I tried my best to hold onto the last bit of rationality I had left. I looked up at my captor, seeing his pained expression. He shook his head and I felt his large hands on my shoulders, and I could feel him move closer to me, his body pushing against mine.

"All I've ever wanted is you Claire. I just wanted to be with you," he murmured into my ear, and despite the fact that he seemed trying to hug me, I fought him desperately, even more panicky when the lightening lit up the dark sky again.

"Let go of me," I whispered, shaking more violently as the thunder boomed over head.

"I won't let you go until you've heard me out, and you understand," he said calmly, holding me tighter to his form as the cold rain continued its merciless battery against our forms. I could feel the warm tears running down my cheeks, feeling as if they were burning my skin that was chilled from the freezing rain.

"Please stop. Let me go…I can't…I can't," I begged, hands griping his shirt tightly and trying to push him away at the same time.

"No! I won't let you go!"

**Gray's POV**

"_No! I won't let you go!"_

The shout that I heard caused me to look to my right as I trekked up the mountain, and I felt my jaw lock angrily at the sight. That bastard had Claire pushed up against the wall of the hot springs, and evidently was oblivious to the fact that she was becoming _slightly_ hysterical.

I wasted no time in taking the small path towards the hot spring, more than happy to assist the man with getting his grubby hands of the woman, by grabbing his shoulder and snatching him backwards. I didn't realize how angry I truly was evidently, since the taller man ended up on his ass several feet behind me. I turned towards him, one of my hands balled up into a fist as I tried to remain as calm as I could given the circumstances.

"She said she wants you to stop," I growled, glaring at the fallen man in contempt before returning my attention to the trembling woman. I stepped towards her, stooping some and reaching out to touch her before I hesitated. I don't think she even realized I was there, they way she had her eyes shut and seemed to be trying to block everything out. I took in her appearance, noting her soaking clothes and quickly took off my jacket, placing it over her head like a towel. It might not be the driest thing in the world, but it would serve it purpose.

"This is none of your business," Tim muttered, irritated, standing up and trying to knock the mud off his pants.

The hell it wasn't.

"If you don't want other people to get involved then you shouldn't have an upset woman held against her will when she is obviously uncomfortable in the situation you put her in," I deadpanned, trying my best to keep myself from boiling over. This wasn't the time to go off on the man. Not when Claire needed to get home where she could relax some.

The taller man's eyes flickered from me to the small woman behind me, his glare softening some. He sighed and shook his head, stepping closer.

"I'll take her home," he stated firmly, as if trying to give me no option to argue.

Over my cold dead body.

"I'll do it," I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest and standing ridged, refusing to glance up at the man. I chose to glare at his chin, grinding my teeth a moment before I continued. "It appears you've already done enough for her today," I added, turning to look at Claire when thunder exploded, echoing all around us. I turned, ready to go to her when she crumbled to the ground, huddling in a fetal position and clasping her hands tightly over her ears.

She needed me.

"I believe I'm more suited to handle Claire in this state than you," Tim said firmly, attempting to walk around me. I blocked him and let my shaking arms fall to my side, almost sticking them in my pockets to keep from striking the man.

"Is that so? Well you've seem to have done a wonderful job at that so far, haven't you? Keeping her out here in the storm, even though she's obviously hysterical," I growled, my senses seeming to be overloaded. I could feel the nipping of the growing wind, and over its roar and the harshly falling rain I could hear Claire's muffled whimpers as she tried to push herself more firmly against the bath house.

But she was too far gone to even consider moving inside the safety of the changing room.

"It wasn't my intention to cause her distress. We've had a simple misunderstanding…"

"I don't give a shit what you had. She doesn't seem to want you around…" I hissed venomously, opting to turn my back on the man and walk towards the fallen woman. Unfortunately some asshole decided to stop me.

"I said I would take her home. I'm her fiancé, in case you've forgotten what you saw earlier," he said lowly, his hand squeezing my shoulder roughly as he pulled me back.

"For some reason, she doesn't strike me as a very joyous bride to be," I spat, jerking my shoulder away from him and turning on him fully. "I'll take care of her. I've done it before…"

"Yes, I know," he spat back, pushing his sopping bangs from his face in frustration. He smirked at me and turned his head to the side in a cocky manner. "But I have more professional and _moral_ ways of dealing with her fears than to slip into her bed and take advantage of her in her weakened state like you do," he hissed lowly, and I barely heard him. But the moment I did my vision turned red, and I was vaguely aware of a stinging in my hand as my fist collided with something. I heard a loud pop as well and when I calmed enough to take in my surroundings again I was shaking and breathing heavily, Tim on the ground beneath me.

He didn't seem to be conscious anymore, and honesty I didn't give a shit. How the hell could he sit there and say I was immoral in the way I comforted the woman when the bastard had been manipulating Claire for Goddess only knows how long. He'd been pulling in her heart strings, trying to weasel his way permanently into her bed after all.

He was going to ask her to marry him. Knowing full and well that he had cornered her where he wanted her with smoke and mirrors.

And I had just let him do it- which made me angry at myself. Because I had smelt a rat from damn near the beginning. But I had gone against the way I felt because _she _was so sure she was happy.

I turned to Claire, immediately squatting down and placing my hands on her shoulders. She jerked back some before she opened her eyes, examining me as if she didn't recognize me for a moment. And after a split second I was knocked off balance by the force at which she had flung herself at me with. I let out a small oomph and steadied myself, one arm wrapping around her shoulders while the other slipped under her legs, pulling her up and to me bridal style. I spared the doctor another glance and saw he was moving and obviously dazed.

I took a small bit of pleasure in the fact that I could already see the side of his face bruising as well as swelling, but that small feeling was quickly squashed by the increased trembling of the woman in my arms. I took a deep breath and hugged her closer to me.

"It's alright Claire. I'm here now, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you," I said gently, resting my chin for a moment on top of her head. I quickly made my way down the path and headed for the safety of her farm.

She didn't say anything to me, but the way she clung tighter to me let me know something.

She was depending on me to get her through this.

* * *

**Review and let me know if I met or failed your expectations. Thanks so much for staying with me this far. More to come, and hopefully the updates will go faster now :)**


	31. Conflictions

**Well here is my attempt at the after break up moments, with the three parties involved. I was going to put in more angst and even cover a few more days- but I think its more effective to save this chapter for the aftermath of what happened last chapter, and then the next can cover the angst/depression. Honestly I just don't want to drag out the angst over several chapters- so I'm working hard on the next bit- and I'm not sure how long it will take me to get satisfied with it, because a lot of stuff is going on. So not to withhold an update, I decided to break it up and combine the angst into one long tear jerking chapter to be posted at a later date. So please let me know what you guys think.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Claire's POV**

Numb.

I was numb, for the most part, and what I could feel was extremely unpleasant. My fingers were throbbing and my arms aching from their position throughout the storm, clinging tightly around Gray's neck, fingers gripping tightly into his shirt. I finally opened my eyes, moving my head just slightly so I was no longer hiding my face in his chest.

It all just felt like some terrible nightmare. But yet Gray holding me felt so real…

"Alright. Let's try this again," his husky voice muttered, his large hands coming up to try to pull my arms off him yet again. He managed to loosen my grip, and my hands trembled as he brought them down and rested them in my lap, fingers brushing lightly over them as he did so. "Claire," he began somewhat warily, his hand gripping my chin and forcing me to look at him. I blinked at his worried face before letting my eyes fall to the ground.

"You're ice cold woman," he muttered before releasing my chin and sighing. "Please go put some dry clothes on now. You're going to end up with pneumonia if you don't," he said, standing from his knelt position and walking towards the fire place. I silently watched as he tossed a few logs in and fumbled with the matches.

Was I? I didn't feel cold…I didn't really feel anything.

Regardless I slowly stood up and slipped into my room, hands mindlessly undressing myself as I closed my eyes, hearing the sound of heavy wet material falling to the ground. It didn't plop as it would have if it were soaked, causing me to realize that I had probably been unresponsive to his pleas to change for quite some time. How long had it been since we got here?

I slipped out of my wet undergarments and pulled a large shirt out of my drawer, as well as a pair of flannel pants. I redressed slowly, sitting on the edge of my bed when I was done and looking at my hands. It was hard not to think about it…

I had been so stupid to let my emotions get the better of me again. Hadn't I already learned that letting people get close to you set you up to be hurt either by them or because of them? Why…

"Why did I let him in…" I muttered darkly, my body slouching as I rested my elbows on my knees, the imagine of the wooden floor blurring some as I thought.

It had been foolish to let the man get so close to me. To think that…that I could come to love someone else. The only reason my feelings for Tim had developed had to be because he was using my past against me…

_Belle…_

Only Tamaki ever called me that, and yet Tim had slipped up, he had known. He had been using his knowledge and trying to …to make me project that love to him. And I …I had…

I shoved my face in my hands, feeling my fingers gripping roughly at my hair and even the tips of my nails digging into my scalp as I tried to keep those damn betrayed tears inside.

"_Bella. No man in this world is worth crying over…"_

Hearing that echo in my head I couldn't help but to let out a sound mixed between a choked laugh and a sob. It had evidently been louder than I thought since I could hear some thumping in the other room, followed by the sound of the door opening roughly. Knowing that some one was now watching me, it made it rather hard to stop the sounds coming out of my mouth, and it made even harder to deny the tears I felt spilling in between my fingers and streaming down my skin, seemingly burning it as they trailed down.

I didn't want to break down like this. I didn't want to cry, and not in front of Gray.

"Claire," he said, his voice low and unsure. I could feel his large hands resting on my shoulders and feel the soothing warmth of his body as the bed shifted from his weight as he sat next to me. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears from falling with all my will power. "No man in this world is worth crying over. That's what my dad always told Ann," he offered quietly, and I felt what little control I had gained over my emotions leave as soon as his large arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"I…I'm such an idiot," I whispered out, my voice cracking as I wiped my hands at my face furiously, taking a deep shaking breath and looking up at the ceiling. "I am so stupid…"

"No you're not," Gray insisted, his voice somewhat aggravated as he tightened the grip of his arm around me. I remained silent for several moments, staring blankly up at the ceiling before responding.

"I am…I thought…I thought I was ready to move on, to…try to be with someone else. Then…then it turns out that…what I feel is only because of how I felt for someone he was reminding me of. I thought…I could forget…" I trailed off and felt my body began to shake. "I don't…" I trailed off there and shook my head, resting it some on his shoulder, my tiny hand coming up to fist in his shirt.

"You're being stupid right now for blaming something on you that wasn't you fault. If anyone…is at fault it's that slime ball," he muttered darkly, hand running up and down my arm as he finally stood, pulling me with him. "You need to come and be in front of the fire until you're warmed up. If you get sick I'll have to take you to see that guy, and honestly," he growled, tugging me behind him as he walked. He turned his head over his shoulder to look at me meaningfully, "that's the last thing I want."

I didn't protest when Gray stood me in front of the fire, then walked back into the room and coming out with my quilt. I even offered him a weak smile when he wrapped it around me. I stared into the flickering flames, feeling the heat from them thawing my chilled skin. Everything seemed so surreal to me right now, like it wasn't real. It was all just a dream and I could wake up at any minute…

"Don't think about him, alright Claire?" Gray began, and I turned my head to him, watching him without any expression. He seemed to be piecing his words together carefully. "He's a bad guy. Just not worth your time at all, and…and I know he's hurt you and all but…but I don't want to see you like this over the likes of him.." I blinked as Gray continued on, my face dropping to the floor as I mostly tuned him out. He was trying to be supportive and was failing miserable. He just…didn't know how to help me I guess. I sighed and sat on the floor, realizing that he had become silent once again as he sat behind me on the floor.

"Claire…do you understand what I'm trying to say. I just don't want you…to be like I was…to be like you were before," he said, his fingers grazing the underside of my wrist. I cringed and pulled back some, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry that you're hurting, but...I'm not sorry it happened. It was better for it to fall apart now before you got in to deep..."

"Gray…" I interjected, interrupting what was beginning to turn into a long winded explanation.

"Yeah?" he responded quietly, leaning in close to me.

"You really suck at trying to make someone feel better," I muttered, even chuckling some at my comment. He blinked at me, obviously offended by what I had to say. "You…are supposed to shut up," I began reaching out and taking his arms and holding them out. I scooted closer to him, knowing full and well what I needed at the moment. I leaned my back against his chest and took his arms, wrapping them around my shoulders and resting my chin on his forearms. "…wrap your arms around me and tell me that it's going to be ok. Just like I did for you, remember?" Gray was surprisingly silent, and I was somewhat surprised when I simply felt the grip he had on me become tighter, and felt his chin resting on my shoulder.

"It's going to be alright Claire. I'm here with you…so…it's going to be alright."

The words were enough to have me relaxing more in his grip, watching the flames dance around the fireplace before my eyelids became heavy, and I found my head nodding every so often, before exhaustion finally caught up with me.

**Gray's POV**

I watched as the woman finally succumbed to sleep, staying in my position on front the fire for a long time before finally giving out a yawn of my own. Satisfied that Claire was now warm enough, I carefully stood up, scooping her up with me and carried her into her room. I laid her on the bed, glad that the small bedside lamp was still on. My eyes roamed over her sleeping form, from her curled up position to the slight pout on her lips as she slept.

She was just adorable.

It was hard to believe that this was the same woman I had been trying to pry off me not to long ago. She seemed to be at peace with her surroundings at the moment.

I found I couldn't stop myself from pushing her bangs back with the tip of my fingers, closing my own eyes at the felling of her soft hair moving in between my fingers. I had wanted to do this for so long it seemed. To hold her and touch her, and yet…I had been denied that, and just earlier today I thought I would never get the chance. It was selfish as hell, and as much as I knew it hurt her, as much as I presumed it was going to hurt her tomorrow, I was grateful whatever had happened between her and the doctor had happened. I was glad that he had screwed up however he had. It gave me another chance.

But admitting to myself and admitting to someone else that I cared for them- that I loved them-was a different scenario completely. And honestly at current circumstances I didn't see it happening anytime soon. I sighed and lied on the bed, propping my head up with my elbow and hand, my free hand hovering over Claire's face.

I didn't want to screw this up. I didn't want to push my feelings on her, and I knew already that until she was over Tim that these feelings would be unwanted. She would either reject them completely, or she would cling to them as an escape. I damn sure didn't want to be Claire's rebound. I wanted to be on firmer ground than that when I confessed to her.

I cupped her face, marveling at how small she was compared to me- something I always tended to do in this situation. I had always thought…that when you found someone you loved like this, that they would match you more. With Bridgett, and even Mary that hadn't been as small as Claire height wise, easily able to peer over my shoulder if need be. With Claire she was just so…compact. I chuckled as I thought of something Kai had once said.

Dynamite comes in small packages.

I suppose…that could apply here. She was so explosive, so aggressive when she lost her temper I suppose it was better she was smaller so I could easily pin her down if it was called for. The thought had me grinning somewhat stupidly down at the sleeping woman, and I briefly wondered why my thoughts were all over the place today. I honestly should be more focused on what I would do when Claire woke up. After all she had me pegged.

I really sucked at comforting others when I was really trying. And I could silently hold her all she wanted, but I was more concerned with her letting out what she was holding in. Was she going to be like me and take a few days to finally release it, or would she do it sooner? I …well I wasn't exactly the best go to guy with emotions, so I had never had to deal with this.

I wanted to be prepared to do it appropriately. But I guess… that was the advice Claire gave me. After all, that was what she had done for me. I suppose I could think back on the summer and just remember what she had done for me. Make sure she ate, and be there for her when she was ready to let go of the negative emotions.

I bent down, a small smile on my face as I rushed the back of my hand gently over her cheek, hoping that she was going to be ok in the end of all this mess. I knew that she was going to be pretty beat up about it, and I was going to do my best to pull her through, as little help as I may be.

A knock at the door had me muttering a curse and jerking my hand away like I had burnt it. It was as if whoever was on the other side of it knew I didn't want to be caught with my feelings out on my sleeve. I narrowed my eyes as it continued, and briefly wondered who in their right mind would come at this hour. Hell it had to be nine at the earliest. But as I closed the bedroom door softly, making sure it was tightly shut the person who it must be popped in my head, and I in turn fisted my hands, hearing my knuckles pop under the pressure.

He wouldn't be that stupid…

And yet there he was, standing outside the door when I jerked it open, swollen face and all.

The rain seemed to pick up, though the thunder and lightening stayed I gripped the door a little tighter, my eyes narrowing at the sight of him, and he honestly didn't seem all that surprised to see me there I guess. If anything he appeared to be expecting me.

"I need to talk to her," he managed out, his words forced and slurred. He seemed to find speaking somewhat painful, and I was somewhat glad for that.

"Over my dead body."

"You don't understand," he said louder, shaking his head and stepping more into the door way, his wet hair stuck to his forehead and water streaming down his face. "She is going to need to hear me out. She' is going to need to know why," he pressed on, and I stepped fully into the door way, blocking him from coming in.

"You manipulated her, that is all there is to know," I growled, my eyes narrowing as I tried my damnedest from forcibly removing him from the property.

"It's not for you to decide," he retorted, though he did step back outside. I crossed my arms over my chest and shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe not. But I don't think she wants to see you right now. If...If Claire decides to see you, when she thinks she is ready, that...that is the only way I would..." I trailed off and shook my head, glaring at the man in front of me. "When_ I_ think she's ready to hear whatever twisted excuse you have, that's the only way you'll be able to see her as long as I'm still breathing," I said firmly, through gritted teeth as I stepped more outside. "Now get the hell out of here before I hit you again," I added jerking my thumb towards the exit.

I watched as he seemed to weigh his options before slowly turning and heading towards the exit. I moved to go back inside and paused, my eyes narrowing dangerously on the ground.

"And Tim," I said loudly, my hands hanging loosely at my sides as I turned to face him. I watched as he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "If I catch you trying to sneak over here..."

I didn't seem to have to finish the sentence, and I guess the look on my face must have been threatening enough, since the man gave a stiff nod and took off towards town.

I took a deep breath, and quietly closed the door- even though it took everything in my power to not slam it, and made sure it was locked. I took off my damp hat, and scratched the back of my head as I blinked at the fire embers in the fireplace.

"Better put some more fuel to that before I go to bed," I muttered to myself, kicking off my shoes. I had been so worried about Claire getting sick that I hadn't even thought about myself. It was a little late, seeing as how the majority of my clothes were only slightly damp by this time. I wasn't too worried about it since my work pants were pretty thick, and because of that my boxers were dry.

After I stripped out of most of my clothes, I warily tossed a few more logs on the fire, letting out a relieved sigh when no popping bits came back to burn me. I then made my way to the bedroom, pausing as I opened the door.

It's not exactly appropriate for me to do this. I've slept with Claire a few times but it was for comfort.

_Doesn't she need that comfort now, more than ever?_

Well she isn't scared, and…as much as I want to, I probably ought to take a pillow and sleep on the couch…

I quietly made my way over, grabbing the pillow and headed back out to the living room.

"Gray…"

I snapped my head back towards the bed, my eyebrows raised up questioningly.

"What is it Claire?" She sat up in the bed, blinking at me before looking away. I could make out her blushing face from light pouring in from the bedroom door.

"Stay." It was amazing how one word could have me breaking all the resolve I had had, little as it was, and much to the delight of the dancing idiot in my head.

I nodded and reached outside the door; flipping the switch so the house was shrouded in darkness, save for the fire roaring in the hearth. Wordlessly I made my way to the bed, sliding in and laying on my back, refusing to roll over towards her.

It was just too much too soon, for me anyways.

Because part of me, the part that was allowing Kai's disembodied voice to celebrate in my subconscious wanted to hold her, to comfort her, to kiss her and make her forget about everything. I wanted to comfort her in the way that men had been comforting the women they love for eons, but it wasn't the time. Not when she would come to resent that.

It wasn't like I would know how to comfort her much that way either. As she said, I pretty much sucked at it. It wasn't completely my fault I couldn't read nonverbal cues.

I felt her tiny hand on my wrist, pulling it so my arm came over her and rested awkwardly around her. I sighed and couldn't help but to smile some at the ceiling. At least Claire knew…how to comfort herself, how to show me. I rolled some to her, moving my arm and gripping her tightly and pulling her flush against me. I would hold her like this, and I would never let go.

**Tim's POV**

"I think it's broken," Elli finally said with a sigh, and I nodded. I had already figured as much. I picked up my pen and began scribbling on my note pad as I had been since I had arrived soaking wet at the clinic in the pouring rain a few hours ago, unable to talk. I tore the sheet of paper of the pad and placed it on top of the phone book as I handed it over to the woman watching me.

_Please find an oral surgeon in the city and let them know I will be there tomorrow. We'll go to the inn to call him after I pack._

"Very well. But Doctor, what happened?" she asked, her forehead creased with worry that I know I didn't deserve. I shook my head, writing one word on the pad with what would have usually passed as a sad smile if my face was disproportioned by swelling and discolored from bruising.

_Karma._

That said I went upstairs and closed the door behind me. It had very much been karma. I had known that eventually…things would begin to fall apart. I just hadn't expected them to collapse so quickly.

_It would have been worth it in the end._

No…I knew now that the ends didn't always justify the means. Because the ends were not meant, the means became consequential. And that meant that now I had to pay retribution.

Retribution meant that I lost all chance of Claire, as a lover or as a friend. She would now be forever absent in my life. But I couldn't say that I didn't deserve it. I had been so desperate to cling to her that I hadn't been able to comprehend what I already knew about her.

She had been upset with me to begin with. And I hadn't been able to see past that to her fear. Up until earlier tonight I had thought I had been the one that could better handle the woman. I had thought I was the more composed and the more likely to be able to push aside my own feelings for her well being. I had thought I could put her first.

But in my moment of desperation I hadn't been able to see past that at all. All I could see was my wants and my needs.

I had to explain myself to her no matter what. Because if I didn't I probably wouldn't get the chance to do it ever again. And because I thought that way I was unable to see it.

"_Please stop…let me…I can't…"_

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to force the image out of my mind. But that was what I had done to her. I had forced her into a corner and kept her out in what she seemed to fear most. And I didn't even realize till Gray has called me on it.

There was no excuse for that, for neglecting the feelings of that woman over my own selfish ones. Even Gray had been able to push his feelings aside for her benefit.

_I pushed myself up off the ground, looking around with my slightly dazed mind to see the form of the blacksmith disappearing down the trail. I shook my head, wincing as pain shot through it and tried to force myself to stand…_

He hadn't beaten me like he probably wanted to. He was able to force his temper aside for her. Because he loved her.

I smiled bitterly to myself as I sat on the edge of my bed, resting one elbow on my leg and holding my throbbing head up with the same hand. My other hand rested lazily on the other leg, and I couldn't help but to chuckle at the thought.

Because he loved her.

Perhaps he had been better for her all along. Faults and all, he was still able to do what I thought he couldn't. What I had wrongly thought I could do.

He was able to support her in a way it seemed I could only imagine.

I deserved so much more than what little had happened to me this evening. I was surprised that the blacksmith hadn't beaten me near to death in all honesty. I had crossed so many lines.

And he knew…He had to have known.

I packed a small overnight bag, and paused, taking out the box under my bed, refusing to look at the contents as I opened up a desk drawer and got some tape. I paused before sealing the box shut, and I reached over into my wet clothes on the floor, taking out the sopping wet damaged blue feather. I blinked at the piece of empty hope before dropping it in the box, sealing it shut.

Everything that had happened, I deserved. I had brought it upon myself. Now I could only hope that I would be able to earn forgiveness I didn't deserve, and that one day I would be able to forgive myself.

* * *

**Well I know it wasn't the angst ridden bit you guys might have been expecting, but dont worry. Its coming. The next chapter easily covers two weeks, so its probably going to be one of those insanely long ones that I randomly post. Use the time between now and the next update to prepare to do a lot of reading. Please review and let me know what you think about this, and if you have any questions that need to be addressed at this point in the plot line. I will be doing individual review replies this chapter- so try to log in or leave an email ^^**


	32. How Do You Help the Lost?

**Attention: While I don't usually hold updates above readers heads, I feel obligated to do so at this time. So I want everyone, when you have time, to go and read Nine to Five by Sugarapplesweet. It is an awesome piece of work, and I promise you'll like it. She doesn't get many hits because its rated M- but there is nothing inappropriate you wouldn't see in a pg-13 movie in my opinion. Be wary of Gray's foul mouth, and enjoy it. I refuse to update till she has a 100 reviews- and when she has about 35 chapters that shouldn't be much of a problem. Now enjoy the angst- read her awesome work, review, and I'll update with special fluff when you guys accomplish my demands. I feel terrible about this, but at the same time I know you'll thank me for it in the long run.**

**I think I got all the review replies, and now I must go study for the test I will most likley fail since instead of studying I went ahead and continued with the review replies. I expect some reviews when I get home tonight :P J/K **

**No worries on my review demand for 9-5 guys. only about sixteen till the hundred demand is reached. I'm sure that will be reached within the next two weeks...which is when I plan to update. **

**Also guys...half of you have no faith in Gray for confessing, and the other half have a lot of faith in oblivious Claire realizing it on her own. Of course the other half have a lot of faith in Gray, who has proved...somewhat slow in these things ^_^; we'll find out soon I hope... I just thought it was funny that there was a lot of reader opinion discrepancy.**

**Hope this is ok enough for you guys ^ ^**

* * *

**Ann's POV**

It was going to be another miserably dreary day by the looks of it. The heavy rain that fell most of the night had continued to drizzle lightly into the morning, and then with the day coming seemed to break back into a heavy pattern. Only now, it was so darn cold that the majority of rain was either sleet or snow, and the temperature of the inn had dropped drastically. It was because of that that I happened to be worried sick.

Because this morning when I went to force Gray out of bed to go haul in firewood for the oven and the fireplace downstairs, the big idiot wasn't there. Cliff had of coursed offered to do it, and I had muttered an unwilling thanks. But right now my mind was on other things besides my personal issues with my former love interest.

Where the hell was my brother?

The door to the inn opened, and a large cold breeze, complete with quickly melting snowflakes. I spun around, ready to give the big dolt a piece of my mind, but upon registering that the man who had entered was not the right height, hair color, nor body type I simply glared at the intruder. That is of course until it dawned on me that even though it was this man his face was horrible misshapen and discolored.

"Goddess what happened to you?" I exclaimed, rushing over to him and immediately cupping his fevered and swollen face. He flinched at my touch, but like most Mineral Town residence had become accustomed to my need to examine wounds for myself.I prodded and gently applied pressure, watching for his reaction. Finally having enough at my attempt at nursing the man, Tim's hands came up and held mine firmly, his dark eyes glaring meaningfully down at me as he gently pushed my hand back to me.

I turned my head to the side, arms crossed over my chest as I looked at him expectantly, and I felt my right eyebrow raise as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a pad and pen. He scribbled something and turned the pad to me.

_Broken jaw. Heading to the city to see a specialist. Need soup to go please. Ferry leaves soon._

I looked at the note and then back to him, a sad smile playing on my lips. I could guess along the lines of what had happened resulting in this broken jaw. It could only be a result of Gray snapping on the man, and seeing as how my brother hadn't come home, he was probably with Claire.

It had been what I had wanted from the beginning, and in the end I knew it was for the best. But I couldn't help but to have sympathy for the man.

"I know that in your own screwed up way you really care for Claire," I began, inwardly gagging at what I was saying. " but for whatever the reason, you just bring out a part of her that seems...so sad. It just isn't Claire...the Claire that I know. So I'm not...sad that whatever happened between you happened. Because I believe that there is someone out there much better suited for you…" Goddess bless the poor unfortunate woman.

I met the man, seeing his eyes downcast to the floor, guilt seeming to leak from his aura. I reached up and patted his shoulder, my hand resting there when I offered him a genuine grin as I spoke.

"Let me get that soup for you. I hope you like chicken and rice."

I blanched some, a tingling sensation creeping up my arm from my fingertips when his larger hand patted mine, and I shook my head some to dismiss the fluttering in my stomach when he gave a lopsided tight-lipped attempt at a smile back at me.

I snatched my hand back and brushed past him, doing my best to huff and puff along the way like it was an inconvenience.

No way in hell was that what I thought it was.

**Claire's POV**

Something was different and yet all too familiar at the same time. This indescribable feeling that swelled in my chest and made every beat of my heart intense and strained…I knew it from some other point in my life. It was troublesome, feeling every breath tighten my chest to the point of pain. It was something I couldn't name, and yet I had felt it before.

I mindlessly did my chores outside in the heavily falling snow...

Snow? I hadn't even realized. I didn't even put on a jacket...

Not that it mattered.

I didn't even realize what I was doing and what I had done until I got to my horse's stable. DW had nudged me, his face close to mine why he snorted at me. The gesture and the spray of warm horse snot that got on my hands brought my attention to the equine, and I wiped my hands on my pants with a disgusted expression.

"That's just gross," I grumbled, glaring at the horse. He just stared at me and I rolled my eyes when he stepped closed, his velvety nose sniffing at me and nudging my shoulder.

"I don't have anything for you today," I sighed, my arms going up in the air so he could search me. much to my surprise the horse simply put his head over my shoulder and tucked his neck back towards him. I felt a small smile come across my lips when I registered the gesture, wrapping my arms around his neck and patting his soft fur.

"I'm alright," I murmured, though I think it was more to assure myself than it was him.

"_Don't lie me to Bella. I know you well enough to know when you're alright and when you're lying through your teeth. I'm not Jack."_

I walked into the house, trying to banish that eerily familiar voice from my head, and when I turned to go to the kitchen I froze when I saw them.

Red roses.

I approached them hesitantly, remembering the night I had gotten them, who I had gotten them from. My fingers touched one of the drooping dying flowers, and I frowned as I remembered what had happened after receiving those. In this very house.

"_You need to calm down. It was just a skit," I chided, pulling out the glass vase and filling it with water from the sink as my boyfriend sulked on the couch._

"_Yeah…well you just need to remember that, and he needs to realize that it was just pretend," he muttered out, foot childishly kicking at the rug. I rolled my eyes and sat the flowers down on the kitchen table before making my way to sit on the couch with him._

"_I'm sure Gray knows that Tim," I said tiredly, somewhat sick of his complaining over a talent skit kiss._

"_He had better," he growled, pulling me close to him and pressing his lips to the side of my neck. "Because what we have…its real. This isn't pretend, right?"_

It had seemed like he was teasing, but now….now I knew that it had been a real question. Because that was what he was doing, pretending. Playing me, wanting me to have…to have…

I slid my hand down the small glass vase slowly, gripping the neck of it tightly.

I would have played right into a sham of a marriage. I would have given him….

_Anything._

Because I…I had fallen in love. But now…I didn't know…if it had been Tim, or the similarities between him and Tamaki, or…

I let out a pained cry as I hurled the vase, panting heavily as it shattered against the wall and the sound of broken glass and water splashing onto the hard wood floor echoed in my head.

I slumped down on the floor, giving into the hot searing pain in my eyes as I forced the tears out, hiding my face in my arms.

I was so stupid. So damn stupid to not know what he was doing.

No one would ever be able to understand me like I needed them to. No one could understand my past, my loneliness, anything about me.

I was damaged goods, and I always would be.

I finally dried my face and crawled over to the broken glass, grabbing the trash can and beginning to place the pieced in there. I squished to ruined flowers, making sure the tops broke from the stems before they disappeared in the can. I then reached for a larger chunk of jagged remains of the vase, then another…

I winced when I felt a stinging pain in my hand, dropping the glass I had been picking up and watching the crimson beginning to flow from my hand. I blinked, feeling my mind becoming blank as I watched it, my uninjured hand picking up the blood stained glass. I held it tightly in my other hand, my eyes shutting as an image flashed through my mind.

_I saw my face in the mirror, and upon registering it my eyes fell to a familiar picture. It was of Tamaki and me, after one of our plays. We were both still in costume, Cinderella and her Prince Charming. He looked so happy, smiling widely at the camera, his eyes squinted shut some from how big his grin was. He waved enthusiastically, and I felt a tear slip down my face, followed by another and many more._

_**If you hadn't been in the car Tamaki would be alive.**_

_**If it weren't for you he'd still be here.**_

_My fist closed tightly and I hit the mirror, trying to make my own image go away. I pounded into the glass until it fell from the dresser, an dI could feel the stinging in my hands and knuckled from small slivers that had embedded themselves in my skin.I looked down at the pieces of mirror, watching them stain as small drops of blood dripped from my hands. I picked up a large jagged piece, eyeing it carefully as I gave the small reflection of my lips a empty smile._

_**It should have been you that died.**_

_A small gasp passed through my lips as I pushed the sharp edge of the broken mirror into my arm. I felt it pressing into my skin, slicing through thin skin, and I watched in morbid fascination as the crimson liquid oozed out. I shoved it in deeper, seeing the slow ooze move faster, and I pulled down, ripping through tissue and muscle, a soft cry leaving my lips._

I heard my door open and I jerked back, dropping the glass onto the ground, my chest heaving. I snapped my head over to see the intruder, and felt my heart calm some to see it was Gray.

"What are you..." he began, his eyes flickering down to my hand and widening. "What the hell did you do?" he hissed, storming over to me and pulling me up. I blinked at him, my eyes following his to my hand and I shook my head.

"N-nothing. I just cut myself picking up the glass. It's not all that bad, I swear," I explained, wiping my hand on my pants and showing him the small cut. "I'm just a bleeder is all," I added softly. Gray seemed to calm down some and led me over to the sink, turning on the cold water and rinsing my hand. He turned around and looked at the spot I was at, and when my eyes followed his gaze I felt suddenly lightheaded at the small pool of blood on the floor.

"Why didn't you try to stop the bleeding?" he muttered, turning back to me and looking at me wearily. I gulped some and looked away from him. I faltered some in standing, and I felt Gray move behind me when I leaned more against the sink.

"When it happened...I just...I thought about...and then you came..." I began to murmur, my head drooping some. I felt dizzy, and my eyes shut slowly. I felt Gray wrap a cloth around my hand and he picked me up. He carried me over to the couch and laid me down.

"You're an idiot you know. Letting yourself bleed that much," he muttered under his breath, jerking my legs up so they rested on the arm of the couch. He sat on the empty couch cushion, his hand applying pressure to the cut. "What broke anyways?"

"A vase," I sighed out, my eyes shutting tightly for a moment. "I threw it."

"Why did you..."

"Roses. The roses were in it," I interrupted, not knowing if it made sense to the man or not, and honestly not caring. I had no desire to explain the urge to destroy the wilting flowers when my mind registered whom had given them to me. Gray remained silent, and I shivered some as I felt cold seep into my skin. My mind drifted to the flash back I had earlier, a memory I didn't know I had. And I wish I still didn't. "I want to forget..." I whispered, and felt the man next to me move, his hand finally releasing my finger.

"Well, you know...kind of like you told me. Heart break...its rough...but you can't let it control you," he flushed as he fumbled for the correct words, and I gave him the smallest smile I could muster.

"Hey Gray?" I murmured, interrupting his failed attempt of comforting. He looked down at me, his eyes searching mine for a sign that he had succeeded in making me feel somewhat better. "You aren't going to disappear on me, right?" I finally asked, that tight constricting feeling in my chest intensifying at the thought. "Even if you get mad at me again...you'll stick around?" I questioned, lifting my hand up to look at the cut. "No matter...how bad things might get?"

Gray was very quiet, and I sighed, figuring it was entirely too much to ask of someone who was a friend. It wasn't fair to expect him to stick around when I was at my worst. No one would want to be around me like that. I was mentally unstable and prone to erratic behavior that I couldn't explain or even remember. It was simply asking too much of anyone. I sat up, intending to get up off the couch and put some space between me and the person I had just made an idiot of myself in front of.

"Hey," he muttered, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back to the couch and close to him. He let out a long drawn out sigh and shook his head. "Wild horses couldn't tear me away," he mumbled, his ears turning a similar red shade to his hair. I snorted, feeling my eyes sting as I rested my head on his shoulder. I chuckled some, my shoulders shaking as a form of relief flooded through me. Though I knew already is was falsely gained.

"You're such a cheese ball," I finally said, patting the hand that still firmly held my wrist, a ghost of a smile on my lips as I sighed. "But thank you."

The next few hours were spent more or less with Gray sitting next to me and the TV on, though it was muted. Gray just stared at the box, and I stared at the floor.

Gray was going to stay with me. He wasn't going to go away, and he suddenly wasn't going to become the enemy.

At the least he was honest and up front, and I knew that he wasn't stinging me along, letting me trail after well woven lies and stretched truths.

Gray didn't pretend, he didn't mislead. He was upfront with what came with his package deal, and that relieved me.

That and the fact that he didn't have any hidden skeletons that would destroy the bond we now shared.

Like Tim did…

I brought my hand up to squeeze at my aching chest, my eyes shutting tightly as I took in a quivery breath.

Because of him…I couldn't trust myself, my own feelings. I had no idea…what was real or an illusion anymore. And I don't think I could handle discovering something else this emotionally devastating. I didn't even know if I could handle this blow. It was gnawing away at me, making me feel as if…

I wanted to escape.

I opened my eyes some when I felt a small weight applied to my head, and I saw deep blue concerned eyes watching me before I was offered a crooked smile.

"Don't think about him Claire. He isn't worth it, never was. He wont be sniffing around here after you either. I'll take care of him for you."

I offered him a very weak smile, my tender wounded hand coming up to hold his jacket sleeve.

"Thank you, Gray."

**Gray's POV**

Ten pounds.

I was damn sure she'd lost ten pounds in the last week.

She was sickly looking. More pale than usual. She looked exhausted with dark bags under her eyes. Her eyes seemed to dull more everyday, and her expression became more and more vacant. Her hair seemed dull, and she looked as if she would break if I blew on her hard enough.

And she was getting farther and farther away. It was taking longer and longer to bring her back to reality. And when I succeeded she seemed almost resentful to be there.

I blinked wearily up at the library ceiling before slowly turning my head towards Mary. She was a few feet away, reorganizing one of the shelves, opting to give me the silence that I usually yearned for. But honestly it was the last damn thing I wanted.

"How can you help someone who refuses you?" I muttered out loud, waiting on a reply.

"It depends on why they're refusing you. Some people don't want to be helped, others just...don't know how to take it. Or worry that if they take it, that it will end up hurting them more in the end," Mary offered, turning to me and offering me a reassuring smile. "I'm sure in this case...that it is more of Claire not knowing how to accept help."

"That is just stupid," I grunted, crossing my arms over my chest and sighing.

"To you and to me yes. But think about it. Claire has been on her own for a very long time. She has been forced to adapt to dealing with such things alone."

"That is just it Mary. She isn't dealing. She is...I don't know," I took my hat off and tossed it on the floor. My fingers worked their way through my hair in frustration, and I realized that I would need a hair cut soon. "She seems to be just…spacey. I'm constantly having to bring her out of a day dream or whatever. It really frustrates me…"

"I'm sure it's just her depression Gray. Everyone handles it differently."

"It's been near a week Mary, and I haven't seen any progress. If anything the stupid woman is getting worse," I hissed, rubbing my temples soothingly as I fought back the headache encroaching in on me. "I couldn't even bring myself to go over there right after work. I just get so pissed off every time I go over there. I want to hunt down that bastard who made her this way, and I want to throttle some sense into her. And for Goddess sakes," I said loudly, snatching frustratingly at my hair. " it's doing everything I can not to pin her to the couch and force some goddamn food down her mouth."

"Gray," Mary said with a scolding look on her face, before the words sank in. "She…isn't eating?"

"Nothing that I make for her," I said flatly, my yes shutting as I thought back. "and as far as I can tell she hasn't touched the kitchen at all since this bull shit happened."

"Perhaps we should take her to see Elli?" Mary offered quietly, smoothing out her skirt and adjusting her glasses. "If you want, I'll go with you. At least then…you have someone to support the both of you."

I got up from the couch and mumbled a thank you as I headed to the door, holding it open as Mary put on her winter coat and scarf, and I walked next to her on the way to Claire's.

"You….think she'll be alright, right?" I asked apprehensively, not sure if I wanted to hear Mary's honest opinion.

"I'm not sure Gray. But…I will feel better suited to answer you after we take her to the clinic. I'm not sure how much Elli can do for her, and with the doctor still being gone…"

"I wouldn't let him near her if he was here," I muttered darkly, pulling my hat brim down over my eyes. "He is the reason that all of this happened," I added bitterly.

"Be that as it may…he is a doctor. And he would know what to do about her condition if he was here."

"The hell he would. I'd take her in there and he would dope her up and drag her to the church and have her married off to him before anyone was the wiser. I'm sure Elli does all the damn work in there anyways," I rambled on to myself, wondering why Mary didn't want to willingly paint Tim up as the villain.

Then of course…no one but me really knew what the break up was about. And though I would love to let everyone know what a slime ball he was, I had thought it best to let Claire talk about it if she chose, and to leave it quiet if she decided she didn't want to discuss it.

When I opened the door to Claire's house, I immediately went to the fire place and loaded the damn thing down with logs. She was going to end up with pneumonia in this ice box of a house if she didn't keep the damn fire lit. I looked around and noticed that her bedroom door was shut, and I pointed to it.

"Mary go see if she's in there, wont you?"

Mary walked into the room, and I heard what appeared to be a one way conversation while I lit a fire and tended to the flames, covering the hearth with the safety screen before another hoarse voice finally joined in the next room.

"I don't want to go. Nothing is wrong with me."

I rolled my eyes at the stubborn statement as I made my way to the room, seeing Claire still in her sleeping clothes and her hair still mused. I shook my head more as her gaze grew distant and she slipped back into her thoughts.

"Claire? You need to get ready," Mary said loudly, shaking the woman's shoulder. I sighed and leaned against the door frame.

"It's no use. You can basically treat her like a doll when she's that deep in thought. Put a jacket and some shoes on her and we'll take her just like that."

"Gray…" Mary said as she walked out the bedroom and pulled me with her. "I don't like this," she whispered, then continued to walk past me and to the coat rack, plucking Claire's coat and scarf from it and turning to look at me.

"I'm not too pleased with it myself, and honestly…" I trailed off, rubbing my temple again for what seemed like the hundredth time today. "I can't…deal with this by myself anymore. It's so damn draining…and I'm no good to her… like that."

"I'll…I'll come stay the nights here with her. That way you can try to rest before you go to work," Mary said gently, walking past me and back into the room, doing her best to dress the woman in the bed.

I smiled some at the idea, wondering why I hadn't thought about it first. Claire would have someone here in the afternoon's, and at night…but…

I frowned at the realization she would be alone for several hours, and now…more than ever I didn't want that. I'd have to talk Ann into staying here until I got off work.

"Gray…I don't think she's going to walk there," Mary called from the next room, and I shook my head, scowling some as I strode into the bedroom, seeing already that whatever Mary had done to get Claire's attention had worn off. I took a deep calming breath before I wrapped the tiny woman up in the comforter and picked her up, somewhat bothered by the fact that it didn't seem to phase her at all. I closed my eyes and jerked my head to the door.

"Get that for me," I muttered as I carried the bundle of blankets and the woman who felt like she weighed next to nothing the last time I picked her up. Mary went and opened the front door, and without another word between us the whole way we made our way to the clinic.

Of course it didn't do a damn bit of good. I was only told what the hell I already knew.

Short of watching her, there wasn't a damn thing I could do.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Ann…Do you think you can go hang out at Claire's before I get off work for the next few days?"

My sister turned and looked at me like I had sprouted a second head. She dropped the dust rag in her hand and took a deep breath.

"I don't think Claire wants to be babysat," she muttered out, crossing her arms over her chest. I shook my head and plopped down in a chair, opting to rest my head on the table.

"I'm worried about her," I muttered sleepily, my eyes shutting for a moment before I felt the cold pledge drenched rag on my face. I usually would have knocked her hand away but I was too tired to give a damn. "It's not like…she'll even know you're there Ann. Have you seen her since I took her to the clinic?"

Ann's expression changed from playful to serious as she grabbed the chair next to me, pulling it up close and gripping my arm tightly as she sat down.

"What happened Gray?"

"She…she isn't there," I mumbled, tapping my head and looking at Ann, hoping maybe she would know what was going on. Ann's blank look quickly dashed any hopes of that and I gritted my teeth. "She's completely ignoring me, and she's quit talking together."

Ann seemed to think deeply on it for a moment before she bit in the inside of her cheek. "Is she really ignoring you…or does she even know you're there?"

"I don't believe…she even knows that I'm there," I finally admitted, shaking my head. "Mary said she could spend the nights there until she gets better, and I can take care of the afternoons…but no one is there for the mornings. Just from when the library opens till when I get off work. You…could go over there straight from the Goddess pond," I said quietly, my fingers drumming the table. "Hell maybe you could cook something she'll eat. Goddess knows I'm not having any luck in that department"

"I take it she's not eating then?" Ann murmured and I closed my eyes in frustration.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't eaten in a week. The only evidence I can find of it is a piece of bread with a bite or two missing from it. And the shit is so damn stale I put it being nibbled on last week."

"Maybe you're too concerned Gray. Maybe you just need to let her be for a few days," Ann said gently, her hand squeezing my shoulder. "I mean look at you. You're obviously exhausted. You've been so concerned about Claire's well being that you haven't taken care of yourself. What could it hurt to take a few days off from babying her and relaxing yourself?"

I felt myself jerk at the question, looking at Ann as if she sprouted another head. It wasn't her fault that she didn't know what depression could do to Claire, that she didn't know about those well hidden scars. But the fact that she was being so blunt and uncaring about it really pissed me off.

Then of course...I remembered that she had recently gone through her own heart break, around the same time I did. Maybe...she was mad that Claire had helped me and not her, and though I knew Ann was a good person sometimes she could be a tad bit selfish.

"It could hurt more than you know," I finally forced out lowly, turning my arm over and looking at it. "I don't know...if I'm willing to chance that for some sleep." The slightest possibility of that outcome was enough to give me the strength to stand.

"Fine Gray. I'll go over there tomorrow at ten. But...try to get a decent nights sleep. You damn sure can't be a knight in shinning armor if you hurt yourself bad enough at work to end up in the clinic," she huffed, popping the top of my head with the dust rag. She leaned down and kissed my cheek out of spite for my dislike of public affection. "I'm sure she's not all that bad. I think you're making it out to be worse than it is."

If Only I was...

Needless to say the next day Ann knew exactly what I was talking about.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It had been five days since I had decided Claire needed around the clock care, and not a damn thing had changed. As a matter of fact…

She was worse.

She had quit talking all together, and just seemed…to be an empty shell.

Ann had come in to bring me lunch and no doubt get away from the depressing situation with Claire, despite how she was supposed to be keeping an eye on her at the moment. But she had assured me Claire had gone outside out of habit like she did every morning and tend to her chickens and feed her animals.

I had been going out after she went to bed to pick up the eggs and milk the cows. I hadn't sheered a sheep yet because I really had no idea how to go about it, but I figured the sheep wouldn't appreciate being cold at this time of year. Ann had been about to go back over to Claire's when Grandpa's gruff voice interrupted our good byes.

"Go on boy. Get over there and check on her. You're no good to me here when your mind is focused on her. We both stood there looking at him stupidly before I finally gave him a grateful smile as he gave Ann and me a stern frown.

"Go on and take care of that girl. She…isn't looking so great," he repeated in a whisper with a hint of sadness. I saw Ann nod out of the corner of my eye, her shoulders slumping. I bowed my head, eyes closing in frustration. This whole situation was becoming so damn hopeless to me.

"I'll…go on to the house and check things out. Make sure she's got clean sheets and all that," Ann said sadly as she shuffled out the door.

"Claire doesn't seem to be getting any better," Grandpa whispered sadly, stroking his beard absentmindedly as his face relaxed, revealing his dark blue eyes behind his old wrinkled face.

"Tell me something I don't know," I muttered to myself and shook my head. "She won't…I've never seen anyone act like this…it's like she's not even the same person." I growled, fist clinching tightly in frustration at my sides.

_It was goddamn torture to watch her this way!_

I was feeling things I had rarely or never felt before. To feel something this extreme besides anger was a new plateau for me. I could feel a few things strongly, like worry, confusion, malice, and a sense of helplessness. But above all I was afraid, I was terrified of this. I kept telling myself that Claire was going to be okay, that she was going to snap out of this trance. But the more time that went by, the more afraid I became...that I was losing her.

"Gramps…I don't know what to do…" I trailed off miserably as I rehashed the circumstances over again.

I was worried that she was going to end up hurt or sick from the toll this trance was putting on her physically. She had lost a lot of weight in the past week, and I was extremely concerned. She was getting weaker too. She was becoming winded when she walked from one place to another, and it was probably her body telling her to rest and nourish herself. But she couldn't understand.

I was aggravated that nothing I could think of to do would snap her out of it. I couldn't even get her to return an insult, and that really bothered me. That meant this was a stage beyond regular depression. Claire had blocked herself off from reality. She wouldn't acknowledge my presence at all, even if I stood right in front of her. She would stare straight ahead as if she could see through me.

If I knew where the hell he was, I'd probably kill that bastard Tim right now. HE was the reason that Claire was falling apart. If he hadn't manipulated her, made her break this way…

I wanted her to scream, to hit, cry even. I wanted her to just…be Claire again. I wanted…no I _needed _that more than anything I had ever needed before. But right now all I could do was watch her and I was helpless to stop anything that she did…didn't do. I felt like I was watching her die slowly. Self inflicted starvation…whatever the hell you wanted to call it. I wanted it to stop.

I felt a large hand on my shoulder, the grip firm and strong. I looked up at the old man, who was watching me with a look I'd never seen on him before. He seemed to be worried about me as well. I sighed and felt my shoulders slump some in defeat.

There was nothing I could do.

"I just want her to get better," I finally whispered.

"Sometimes…all you can do in a situation like this is let the person know you're there for them," grandpa whispered solemnly and I gave a slight nod before quickly leaving the shop and heading straight for Claire's.

I felt my chest tighten painfully at the sight of the woman, or at least her shell, sitting on a large rock in her field. That same rock we had sat on when she tried to help me over come my problems this past summer. I didn't bother to announce my presence, knowing already she wouldn't acknowledge it. When I got halfway to her -she stood, her back still to me and took a few weak wobbling steps before stumbling to her knees.

I had never considered my self a religious person, and I didn't know if I believed in some higher power. Because if there was some higher power, why would it taunt me like this? If it was to prove that I wasn't as strong as I thought I was it was doing a damn good job. But at the moment all I could do was to pray to that power for help, for mercy for this woman.

"Goddess, please," I whispered to myself. "Please help her." Claire slowly stood back up and was on her feet when I got next to her. I stood behind her, my worry and fear drowning me as she stepped forward again. When she went to stumble I grabbed her arms and steadied her. Claire didn't blink, yell, blush, cringe or anything. ..and that was the final straw. I felt something inside me snap, or possibly break as her arms slowly pushed off mine.

"Claire," I whispered hoarsely as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, burying my face in the crook of her shoulder. My throat felt like it was swelling, and it became harder to breath. I pulled her tightly against me, and peered over her shoulder at the snow covered ground. I felt her take a weak step forward, but it only caused me to lock one of my hands around my wrist and hold her tighter against me. My eyes shut tightly as they began to sting behind my eyelids and I let out a sound that I hadn't made in years. It was a sob.

But at the moment I didn't care that I was crying like a child. Because I could see the person I held most dear…wasting away. Dying in front of me and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

"You told me…that…it was okay to be sad…but not to let it control you. Take your own damn advice, huh? Where the hell did you go Claire?"

I was angry that she had so quickly given me advice she couldn't take herself. I was pissed that she'd left me out here on my own, to watch her do this to herself. I wanted to leave this screwed up reality behind as well.

_You won't leave me behind Claire. I won't let you._

I felt the first of the tears I'd been holding back make its way down my cheek. I…I couldn't stand it. It hurt so badly to watch her like this. I cared about her too much…if this was what it really felt like to love someone, then love was the most painful emotion a person could experience. I felt my legs grow weak, but somehow remained standing, afraid to fall to the ground. I wanted her to open her mouth and say something, anything. I wanted her eyes…to show life in them.

This hollow emptiness…it's what had made me determined to see life in her to begin with, wasn't it? When I had seen her walking down the streets of Mineral Town, that sad smile on her face, not meeting her eyes…her eyes…that reflected such sadness…such hopelessness. And now those eyes were empty of anything. They stared at nothing, dull and lifeless...

"So goddamn selfish of you…it pisses me off," I muttered into her neck, feeling her hair fly about as the cold winter wind passed by us. "I want you to come back here…come back to me. I…I'm still not okay." I muttered, thinking of anything to say to her, my thoughts trailing back to the summer, when she had hugged me and whispered into my ear:

"_I'll be here for you until you're okay…"_

"I thought you weren't a liar…so…damn it…why the hell did you have to lie to me?"

She had some nerve, thinking she could say she'd be here to help me…and then leaving me alone. She was the one who needed the help...but damn it I had never been good at this feelings and emotions crap. Look at me, a grown man crying over this woman. A woman who didn't want me around to begin with.

"I…I don't know where you are," I forced out in a whisper, as I lifted my head to speak into her ear. "But damn it…I can't watch you do this to yourself anymore. If you won't come back…then I'm just going to come with you." I felt one of her hands lightly come up and rest on one of mine as I continued. "You sure as hell have me in a bind don't you…I don't want to see you like this, but…who's going to take care of you if I go?" I buried my face in her shoulder, dampening it with the few escaped tears. If she was going to stay broken…then I would just have to break down too.

"G-Gray," her voice came out cracked and weak, but it was the most beautiful sound I ever heard. I spun her around at that point, looking down at her confused and disoriented expression as my hands gripped her shoulders tight enough to bruise. I felt a large smile come across my face and embraced her tightly.

"Thank Goddess," I whispered as my hand forced her head against my chest. I let out a relieved laugh as I ruffled her hair with one hand, the other pressing her against me.

"Gray…why are you hugging me?" she muttered and weakly tried to wiggle free. I felt happiness pulsate through me at the defiant gesture.

"Claire…" I paused and pushed back to meet her confused eyes, completely ignoring her question. "How are you feeling?" She looked at me warily, but her hand came up and rested on her stomach.

"Hungry…" she muttered and I laughed harder.

"That's wonderful," I picked her up under her arms and twirled her around quickly, her legs loosely flailing out as we spun.

"Gray…what the hell are you doing? Put me down!" she yelled, her voice full of exhaustion.

"Gray?" I heard Ann call and looked towards her with a large smile on my face.

"She wants food! Get her some food!" I called towards the house, and saw Ann smile before she turned inside. I chuckled and pressed a quick kiss on Claire's forehead. Her hand slowly came up and touched my own forehead.

"Are you sick?" she muttered with a hint of annoyance, but her expression was one of concern. I then turned and grabbed her hand, leading her into the house for plenty of food. I'd try to cook anything she wanted…well Ann would…I'd try to help…I'm sure I could…open a jar or something.

* * *

**Thats it for now. Review and go read 9-5. ciao (sp)guys. Hope it was good enough for you :)**


	33. Winter Fuzzies

**Fluff filledish chapter as promised. I was writing Review replies individually, but after about two my head was pounding and I gave up. Head Colds aren't very fun. **

**Special mention to airtrafficstreams for being one on the ones that attempted to review every chapter of 9-5. Let me know what you want as your oneshot gift and I shall put it on my to do list. Right behind AsianFlipGurl's .**

**I hope you guys enjoy this, because the seriousness is coming back. I give you twenty pages of fluff that has an actual purpose, ( for the most part) leading up to almost the end of winter. There will be a lot more characters involved next chapter. Enjoy the jealous bits, the fuzzy bits, May and Stu, and even Saibara if you dare. I'm going to try to update on Novemeber 9, but no promises. ( that is this fic's second anniversery for those who dont know)**

**Anyways...my cold meds are kicking in. Read, enjoy, review if you want. **

* * *

"What snapped you out of it?"

The question caught me off guard and I raised both my eyebrows, my cheeks puffing out from the amount of food I had shoved in my mouth. But I guess I couldn't be more polite about it. My body was demanding food, and though I greedily shoveled the hearty stew into my mouth, I had to admit that my body was feeling a mixture of relief and nausea- as it sometimes did when I waited to long to eat and ended up with a bad headache.

I swallowed and slowly shook my head. "I...I don't know," I admitted truthfully, eyebrows knitting in concentration.

"Well can you try to explain it?" Ann pressed on, watching me like I might revert back or self destruct at any moment. I glanced from her to Gray, who had his arm splayed across the table and his head resting on it as he occasionally looked at me through sleepy half lidded eyes.

This was similar to that time all those years ago when I came out of it. Only this time I hadn't tried to off myself. And the feeling in me, the emptiness and hurt inside of me was waning quicker than before.

I always heard that the first cut was the deepest, and that was more than likely true.

But there were more ways that this was similar to the last time. One being I was slightly confused when I came out of it, not remembering where I was or why I was here. And yet there was a yearning in my very being, a knowledge that I had been brought back because I was needed.

Though just like last time I hadn't a damn idea why or who.

"It's...like a...warmth," I hesitated at that, my fingers coming up to brush over my shoulders as I closed my eyes. "It spread through me, and..." I shook my head and then stirred my bowl of stew absentmindedly, feeling both pairs of eyes on me. "I can't explain it. It's stupid really," I muttered, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"It's not."

I looked at the direction that the gruff voice had come from, finding Gray staring at me intently, so much so that I had to break eye contact. I shoveled another spoonful of stew in my mouth and closing my eyes as I savored it. After I swallowed it I pushed the bowl away and stared hard at the table.

I felt the need to explain something, but why I had no idea. I guess to save face, to...let them know I wasn't completely crazy.

"Look...I'm really sorry that I've made you all worry about me," I began, pausing as I tried to word my thoughts correctly. I still felt slightly slow in my thought process, and my frustration about it evidently showed as they both patiently waited for me to continue.

"Take your time," Ann said gently, reaching across the table to pat her hand. I nodded and closed my eyes as I tried to recall what the doctor had told me. The first thing to pop into mind was my mother...

"It's hereditary..." I said quietly, my fingers curling up until my hands were tight fists. I hated to think I was anything like that woman, but at moments like this, when I was so damn weak...

The two across the table didn't press me to go on, to explain more. They simply remained quiet, giving me all the time I needed.

"This...is the second time in my life I've gotten like this, that I can remember. I was told...that it would more than likely happen again. I have...a family history of documented major depressive episodes," I said mundanely, reaching up to rub my temples. "My mother..." I stopped there, shaking my head. I didn't want to talk about it.

I never wanted to be like my mother. It was enough that I looked like her, but to have that instability, that mental defect. I didn't want to do what she did, and hurt those that I cared about. Maybe...maybe that was why when they told me I would have these episodes I was so dead set on leaving everyone behind.

"You're not like her you know," Gray said bluntly, pushing up from the table to sit up straight in his chair. I blinked at him before I laughed some at his serious face.

"How would you know? You didn't know her..."

"Because what little you told me...I know that you would never be able to do that to anyone, or anything. Not even your lazy ass dog," I followed his thumb as he jerked it to the living room, seeing Cassie laying in front of the fire. I smiled some, a fluttering in my chest at his words. If one person believed...

Ann silently stood, gathering the dishes and placing them in the sink before she excused herself to the bathroom, and I shuddered some when the reality sunk in. I was left alone with Gray, and for some reason that scared me. Because I knew...I couldn't lie to him.

"I'm more like her than you know..." I said quietly, one of my hands brushing over the back of my wrist."My mother…was a very troubled person. And…she was hurt, and angry…"

"I get it," he mumbled, reaching across the table and gripping my wrist firmly. I shivered when his thumb slid under the cuff of my long sleeve shirt and brushed over the edge of one of my scars. "How old were you when she did it?" I took a sharp breath at the question, feeling his long calloused fingers gliding over my palms and encasing my tiny hand in his large one. I shifted my gaze from our clasped hands and to the wall.

"Four," I forced out, my voice hoarse and strained.

"Look…" he said, his voice low and somewhat unsure sounding. "It wasn't your fault."

So everyone had told me my whole life. But I still felt like it was. If I had just been more quiet…

"Whatever it is you're thinking, just stop it," Gray snapped, releasing my hand and grabbing my chin, bringing my face and attention to him. "Don't you dare start thinking stupid things like whatever it is going through your head. You were four years old, you were _barely_ a child…"

"I know that," I whispered, pulling away from his grip and shaking my head. "I…I can't do this right now. I can't talk about it…"

I took a deep calming breath and shook my head as if to clear it from the dark thoughts and memories. I saw Gray lean forward, his hand reaching out to mine again, before evidently thinking better of it and then crossing his arms over his chest as he shook his head.

"Then we won't. I won't talk about it again…until you're ready to tell me."

I looked towards the door when it opened, a cold chilly wind filling the house as bundled up Mary entered the house, her glasses immediately fogging over from the heat in the house. She took them off, muttering a few un-lady like curses I was sure she had picked up between Gray and her boyfriend about how annoying it was to wait for them to defog. I giggled some at her mutterings, the sound causing Mary to start and roughly wipe her glasses and shove them back on her face.

"Claire?" She murmured out, her skirts swishing around her legs as she hurried over to me, tearing off her gloves and tossing them on the table. I weakly protested as I felt her chilled fingers poke and prod at me, her chilled hands cupping my face as she looked me over. "When did she come out of it?" she finally snapped, her narrowed eyes cutting towards Gray and looking as if she was restraining shaking the poor man.

"A couple hours ago," Gray grunted, his eyes cutting over to the bathroom as Ann emerged.

"And you didn't think it important to inform me that her condition had changed?" She hissed, her long finger pointing at him in accusation.

"I haven't exactly had time. We've fed her and she just got done eating," he muttered back, his eyes shutting in slight annoyance. I recognized the expression as he had used it plenty of times with me before.

"You could have come to let me know while Ann was cooking," she deadpanned, and I closed my eyes in slight annoyance. I understood that she was worried, that they had both been worried. But they didn't have to discuss me like I wasn't sitting right here.

"Look, knock it off," I said gently, though my voice was so hoarse from not talking that it didn't come out very loud. They didn't even seem to hear me.

"Well I didn't. I was more concerned about getting her situated and a decent meal in her belly," he growled out, his eyes narrowing on Mary in irritation.

I had never seen Gray look at anyone but me like that, and I had certainly never heard him argue with anyone in that tone other than myself, and it cause a sharp twinge in my chest. I furrowed my eyebrows as I heard them bicker back and forth, and I gritted my teeth as that twinge grew into a dull ache. I finally stood, my chair screeching behind me and my palms slapping the table.

"Will you two just shut up," I hissed, my voice shaking some as I snapped my head towards Gray. The dull ache intensified as he gaped at me, as if he had no damn idea why I was irritated with _him. _"Just stop it."

"I think," Ann cut in, her hands on my shoulders as she pulled me from the table and guided me towards the bedroom, "That its best for Claire to call it a night. She needs to rest and get back her strength…"

"I'm fine," I hissed, though I let her lead me to my room, but only because I didn't want to look at that stupid man anymore.

"You just need to rest," Mary called after me, opting to sit down next to Gray and beginning to empty out her sack of its contents. I caught site of several novels before Ann shut the door behind us and crossed her arms over her chest as she scowled at me.

"First things first, you need to change into some warm pjs. I'd tell you take a bath, but honestly I don't think it's warm enough in this old drafty house for you to do it and not get sick."

"I'm too tired to take a bath anyways," I admitted, opting to start stripping down as Ann dug through my dresser for some fleece pants bottoms. I shook my head at her antics and began to brush my hair, wincing as I snagged knots after knots.

"You're hair is insanely thick," Ann said gently, placing the pjs on the bed and shaking her head. "Gray tried to brush it once…but…well he was afraid he'd hurt you."

"He tried to brush my hair?" I repeated, watching her reflection nod in the mirror and she frowned some at me.

"He's been really worried about you Claire. So…maybe you should take it easy on him some. Don't snap at him like you just did," she murmured gently as I dressed.

"He shouldn't be like _that_ with _her,_" I finally muttered, my feelings from before swelling inside of me. The way I meant to say that wasn't the way it sounded, but honestly I was just to exhausted to care. I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head. "If he wants to do it though, I don't care. It's none of my business."

"You are insanely adorable," Ann muttered before pushing me to the bed.

"What are you talking about?" I finally asked, curiosity getting the better of me as Ann sat on my bed after I was encased in her death grip tuck in. She smiled and pushed my hair back from my face.

"It's just...you're so cute when you get...possessive."

I raised an eyebrow at the young woman, not sure what she was referring to. She had obviously chosen her words carefully so not to upset me. And though I was frustrated I couldn't figure out the message behind those words, the soft pillows and warm blankets were easily dragging me into a much needed rest.

"Ann, we need to get going," Gray's quiet voice caused me to jerk my head up, my eyes opening and shutting lethargically several times. I heard his footsteps as he crossed the room and felt Ann's weight lift off the bed. I could feel Gray looking at me, and I managed to wiggle my hand out from under the blankets. The siblings turned to leave and I just managed to brush my fingertips over Gray's hand. He stopped immediately, looking down at me over his shoulder and I tried my best to smile at him.

I'm sure I looked rather drugged up, laying in bed, barely able to keep my eyes opened. But I had to tell him now. "Thank you." His face flushed at the words, and he lifted his hat to scratch under the back oh his head. He seemed to be irritated and embarrassed at my show of appreciation, and I decided that as funny as it was, watching Gray get flustered wasn't more important than the sleep I desperately needed.

"Don't worry about it." It was the last thing I heard before I succumbed completely to sleep.

**Gray's P.O.V.**

"For someone who just got a little affection from a women he's in love with, you sure are in a sour mood."

I cut my eyes at Ann, ignoring the lightly falling snow and trying my best to remind myself that we weren't that far from home and we would be ought of the damn cold soon enough. "What the hell are you talking about? All I got was my head bitten off and a thank you," I muttered bitterly, though the later had been nice. My hand still tingled from the feather light touch, and I squeezed my hand tightly as if trying to banish that feeling.

Now certainly wasn't the time to be thinking of Claire like that. Not when she was so vulnerable. Because she might reach out...

Though I would probably jump at the chance, I didn't want to be her rebound. I didn't want to be a temporary substitute to clean up the emotional wreckage Tim had left behind.

"You're an idiot if that is what you think." I narrowed my eyes when she shoved me off the walk and into a snow covered bush. As I was brushing the cold slush off my pants leg I realized I had voice my last thought out loud. I looked up to see Ann staring at me, her face expressing amusement and disbelief. "You don't even realize why she bit your head off, do you?" she murmured, holding her hand over her mouth to stiffle her laughter.

"She snapped at me because she felt I was being mean to Mary," I said firmly, frowning more as Ann began to laugh harder, her head shaking back and forth.

"Not exactly," she finally panted out, brushing some snow off her face as she smirked at me. "You 'shouldn't be like _that_ with _her.' _"Ann said using air quotes. I furrowed my eyebrows, thoroughly confused.

"So she was mad I was arguing with Mary, right?" I muttered, though the question was rhetorical.

"Wrong. She was mad that you..." Ann trailed off and shook her head.

"I what?" I said irritably, growing tired of this stupid game. Women. Why couldn't they ever tell you what the hell they meant without this 'reading between the lines' bullshit?

"What have you and Claire always done, way back when, when Dad and I told you that you really sucked at flirting?" she muttered, evidently annoyed at the fact that I was annoyed with her. When I didn't answer fast enough for her she rolled her eyes and bent down picking up some snow and flinging the poorly made wad at me.

"We've always fought," I muttered, brushing the snow from where it had hit my shoulder and debating returning fire. But it was too late in the evening and I was too tired to care much about it now.

"I can see that I'm going to have to spell it out for you then. Claire...was jealous of Mary." I blinked at Ann for a moment, and I felt my jaw slack some as the words sunk in. I shook my head and was about to deny it when she continued. "She doesn't want you to be like that with Mary. Whether she knows why or not, I don't know. But trust me- I know jealousy when I see it. Don't think for one second," she rambled on her hands waving about to exaggerate it, "that I wouldn't have been bombarded with insults about what an ass you are for bullying on Mary if that had been what it was."

"Just because...that doesn't..." I sputtered, still refusing to accept the concept. Claire couldn't be jealous when there was nothing to be jealous over. Mary and I had just had a disagreement.

"It can and it does," Ann continued on, nodding her head firmly. "I know Claire well enough. Sulking in her room and brooding to herself about it after the fact."

"You've lost your mind," I muttered out, brushing past her and continuing on to the inn, refusing to listen to Ann's crazy theories.

"Gray, wait for me!" she called after me, and I could hear the crunch of the snow beneath her running feet. I let out an oomph and stumbled when I felt her added weight on my back, and it took all I could to keep from falling flat on my face.

"Get off me," I huffed, though my arms came up under her legs out of habit. I had carried her around like this a lot when we were growing up. It was nostalgic…and somewhat sickening. Despite that I decided to go ahead and carry her towards the inn, happily speeding up and trudging through Rose Square and ignoring Ann's rambling.

As soon as I rounded the corner at the Inn I bucked back, tossing Ann butt first onto the corner snow drift by the door, smirking when she sunk several inches deep into the white powder.

"What the hell was that for?" Ann bellowed resulting in some snow falling from its perch on the roof and splattering on to her head. She glared at me when I chuckled and I shrugged my shoulders.

"For whatever mischief you're planning on conjuring for me when it comes to Claire," I finally forced out, brushing snow off my shoulders and looking down at Ann serious as I offered her my hand. "This is something that I need to do on my own, at my own pace, you know? It's not going to help me gain the courage if you interfere. So keep that in mind when you're scheming in that 'pretty little head of yours'." Ann frowned at the use of one of Dad's favorite little sayings to her, before mulling over what I had said in her head.

What I had spoken was the truth. If Ann pressed the issue, something could and would backfire. She slowly reached out and gripped my hand, nodding her head in agreement.

"Understood, big brother," she murmured sweetly. Almost too sweetly. I had expected snow in my face or something, but she just marched right past me and placed her hand on the inn door. "I owe you, by the way. Don't think I won't get you back for that little tumble in the snow."

When she turned around to smirk at me, I had to admit I felt a shiver go down my spine. Sometimes, though I would never admit it out loud, she scared me more than my grandfather.

No more words were exchanged, and I left it to Ann to fill Dad in as she usually did without my consent. Not that it mattered, I knew he cared and as long as he didn't scheme anything I wasn't concerned. I made my way up stairs, for the first time in two weeks knowing that I would be able to get some sleep. It was relieving really, knowing that Claire was alright.

Claire was going to be alright…because of me.

_It's...like a...warmth_

I had felt it too really. I felt it every time I touched her. Perhaps that had been what she was referring too.

I frowned at the thought, smashing down any chance of hope that it ignited in me. It was too soon. Too soon for her. I had to be patient.

I kept telling myself that as I stripped and redressed for bed, lying in my bed and letting out a drawn out sigh. My eyes shut comfortably, and even though it was a welcome and much needed sleep I called upon, I couldn't stop that last thought that entered my head.

I simply _wasn't _a patient person.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Gray, I swear to the Goddess if you don't stop taking my tools out of my hands I'm going to kill you," Claire finally snapped at me, trying her best to tug the large hammer back towards her petite frame. Her face flushed and her eyes narrowed as she looked up at me, stomping her right foot downward in frustration. "With my bare hands." she finally added.

Wrapped in her winter coat and bundled up with a scarf and earmuffs, she didn't look as intimidating as she was trying to be. It was hard not to laugh at her because in all honesty she was down right adorable. But the situation itself had me feeling just as frustrated as she looked.

"Claire..." I began, shaking my hand and keeping my grip on both the hammer and the axe. "It's really too soon for you to be doing this," I tried to explain, and it only took one look to know the stubborn woman didn't really care.

"I don't want you to do it for me," she snapped and I took a moment to respond, trying to keep my temper in check. But when she snatched at one of the tools again I angrily slammed them on the ground. She took a step back away from me, clearly not expecting me to join in on her little tantrum.

"I wont," I growled out firmly, snatching her wrist and pulling her back to me. "I won't do a goddamn thing to help you around here if you don't want me to. But for the love of the Goddess woman look at yourself. You need to be resting and building back up strength. Not out here working yourself into passing out from exhaustion," I nearly shouted the last part, my large hands gripping the shoulders of her thick winter jacket and shaking her some. Maybe it would rattle her damn brain back into its proper place.

"But I," she began quietly and I gripped her shoulders tighter, not really caring if it hurt her. I don't see how it could. I couldn't even feel her through the thickness of the coat.

"No!" I said firmly, my voice echoing around us. I frowned when her face turned downward, and took a moment to compose myself. I didn't want us to fight over her health of all things. "If...you keep being stubborn and try to do things like this- things you aren't ready to do yet- you'll end up face down in the snow." I moved my cold numb fingers under her chin, pulling her face up to look at mine. "I don't want to find you like that. And you know where I'll have to take you if I do..." I trailed off there, inwardly cringing at how the remaining color drained from her face.

I dropped my hands and let out a ragged sigh. This was hard, but I was getting better. I was able to calm down easier when I snapped at her now, and I had the comfort of knowing the only time I was angry with her was when she was being stupid when it came to her well being. I turned my head to the side and saw the rucksack she had discarded when I had snatched the first tool out of her hand, and I reached down, picking it up. I saw the large brown brush in it, and took it out before snatching her gloved hand out and shoving it in her open palm.

"You really ought to go spend time with your animals before you worry about the debris in the yard," I said gently, jerking my head towards the barn. "The ankle biters have been feeding them and everything, but I doubt they can brush them like you can. They aren't tall enough."

I watched as Claire gripped the brush, her head barely bobbing in a nod. She slid the strap around her hand and let out a small sigh. It wasn't even audible, and if it hadn't been for the large puff of mist that came out of her mouth I wouldn't have known she had even done it.

"I'm sorry, Gray," she murmured, looking up at me and frowning some. "I know...you mean well. It's just frustrating how you go about it..." she trailed off and reached up with her empty hand, touched my bare neck. I narrowed my eyes at her and stiffened at the gesture, but evidently she was angry at me for something else now. "You really should wear a scarf. You'll end up sick or something..."she trailed off there and I shrugged.

At least she was angry at me for the same reason I was angry at her.

"I don't have a scarf."

Claire just nodded again, walking around me and into her barn without another word. I waited for the barn door to shut before I kicked some snow from the field.

I wasn't sure which I liked more. Arguing with her till we were both so mad we walked away. Or arguing with her like this until she just walked away ignoring me. But I understood one thing about all the mess of tangled and jumbled emotions wrestling around in my chest.

_I don't like for her to ignore me._

This was going to be a long winter if things kept up like this. But if I could just keep it like this for a few weeks then Claire would be able to go outside and reek havoc on the offending rocks and branches that littered her field. When she had put back on the weight she had lost, and she didn't look so fatigued. When I walked into the barn to keep an eye on my unwilling ward, that latter thought was only reinforced.

Though the woman was standing and brushing one of her cows, she looked as if she could fall over at any minute. I knew she was weak, I knew she was easily fatigued- all the things Elli had told me she would be. It was frustrating to watch her try, knowing that the frown on her face was because she was angry at herself. I knew Claire well enough to know she didn't want to believe she needed help. She didn't want to be weak.

I sat on the edge of the shipping bin in the barn, watching her as she patted the cow and another one took its place, nuzzling its wet nose in her shoulder. A small sheep- a ewe I guess, was nudging her legs as she brushed, and though I wanted to go stop the irritating animal I just stayed put. It would only result in us arguing. The sprites were busy all around her, two of them brushing animals and three of them tossing fodder into the feeding bins. One was milking the cow and another shearing the sheep. I stood up to let them place the products in the bin, jumping slightly when I heard Claire's voice.

"I missed your birthday, didn't I?" she asked quietly, and I could see the guilt in her face. I blew it off, shrugging my shoulders and leaning against the wall.

"It doesn't much matter. Most everyone did. I wasn't in a celebrating mood anyways," I replied, hoping she would drop it. The last thing she needed was to feel bad about something stupid like that. I was too old to celebrate my birthday anyway.

"Ah," she said quietly, turning back to me after she finally petted the small sheep nipping at her legs. Satisfied the annoying animal walked away, and Claire stopped a Harvest Sprite wearing purple, murmuring something I didn't hear. He grinned and handed her one of the lumps of wool he was carrying. I watched curiously as Claire maneuvered around the livestock and to the yarn maker she had ordered the beginning of winter last year. I remember because I had to lug the heavy damn thing over here.

She popped it in the maker, and after several minutes and a lot of loud racket later it spit out a large ball of yarn. She cupped it in her small hands, and turned towards me, frowning. "Can you get my rucksack? By the time you come back in I'll have made it over there." I didn't say a word to her as I turned to go outside, though I don't think she expected me to. I grabbed her bag from the snow and sure enough as I went to open the barn door she was slipping out of it.

"What are you doing with that?" I finally asked, watching as she carefully placed the yarn in her bag on top of the brush. She zipped it up and placed it on her shoulders before turning to look at me. She averted her eyes for just a second before shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm taking it to Ellen's. I need a stocking..." she trailed off there and I nodded. I don't think it took that much yarn to make a stalking, but knowing Claire she was probably going to let Ellen have the rest of it. "I'd like to go see her today, if that is alright with my baby-sitter." she muttered the last part out, and I was sure the comment was meant to irritate me. And to an extent it did.

"If I could trust you to keep your word and not do stupid things like work in the fields I wouldn't have to supervise you," I shot back, and chuckled some when Claire's face flushed from embarrassment. I rubbed my cold fingers over my jaw line thoughtfully before glancing down at her. "If we go see Ellen, we'll have to go see my grandfather. He's been asking about you, so...I'm sure he would like to see you're doing better for himself. He'll yell at me if we don't go by there."

Not that it mattered or I cared, but I knew Claire had a soft spot for the old man. She agreed to go see him _after_ Ellen, and I can only imagine the rejection he would feel when he found out. But he would survive.

The walk into town was rather quiet, but it wasn't an awkward filled silence. There wasn't much either of us had to say, and at the moment I wasn't sure if we could have a civil conversation. Every time she had tried to talk to me throughout the day it was to tell me there was nothing wrong with her and she didn't need to be made to go easy on herself.

That of course was the complete opposite of my opinion- and it had caused a few arguments over the day.

"Will you stay outside with Stu," Claire whispered as we approached the small cottage. I narrowed my eyes as the young boy balanced poorly on the old fence railing. He noticed we were standing there and jumped down onto the cobble stone path and smirked at me.

"Bet you can't do that, huh, Gray?" I took a quick glance at Claire to see her slipping away and to the door. I quickly grabbed her wrist and glared at her.

"Try to make it as quick as you can, alright," I added the last word in the tone of a plea before releasing her and huffing when Stu climbed back up on the railing.

"Check it out Claire! I'm as tall as Gray now!"

"Stu- get down from there before you end up breaking your neck," Claire chided as she went to grab the door handle. She hesitated and then turned to look at him pointedly. "Or before Elli catches you."

I had to hand it to the woman- she had a way of draining the color from a kid.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I glared at the yarn in my hands and the lopsided bit I had managed to make into a slight form of material angrily.

"Why does this have to be so complicated?" I muttered to myself, resulting in the older woman chuckling from her rocking chair. She reached out for the item and I handed it to her grudgingly, as I had numerous times for the last several days.

"Because only old people do it." I cut my gaze to Stu, who had decided to play with a spare ball of yarn, and had succeeded in wrapping a good portion of it through his bare fingers and toes.

"That isn't a very nice thing to say," May reprimanded, looking down at the small tea cozy she had made over the last few days, and I couldn't help but feel a little envious. Of course Ellen had been teaching her for a few months, but even May had admitted her first work hadn't been the catastrophe mine was.

"Darling, you keep letting your mind drift and then you lose count of your stitches."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, feeling my frustration at my rising

"Don't apologize- just try to keep count. You're the one that is going to have to pull out the stitches and redo a few lines. Other than that, your stitches are all about the same size, and its coming along quite nicely." I flushed some at the praise, nodding my head at the encouragement her words gave me. "It will be a fine warm scarf."

"I…I hope so," I murmured out, gently taking back the material and seeing she had pulled out a few rows for me to where I had messed up. I smiled some at the dark green yarn, fingers brushing over it thoughtfully. I was very pleased with how the dye had worked, and I was sure that the color would go good with Gray's usual attire. I frowned as I began to work on the scarf again, muttering the steps under my breath. "Under, loop, pull. Under, loop, pull."

It probably wouldn't be done until New Years knowing my luck. But at least he would have something for next winter. And this…was for him. For helping me, for worrying about me, and for being there for me. Not to mention a belated birthday present.

I only hope the stupid man would appreciate all the damn work that went into it.

Not that he wasn't worth it- but it would have been a hell of a lot easier to just buy a scarf.

"Hey Claire, you think after you make this one, you can make me a scarf?" Stu's random question had me stopping what I was doing, blinking at him in astonishment.

"Elli and I have made you a lot of scarves, and you've never worn them," Ellen chuckled, shaking her head as she went about her own knitting. "Claire, I do believe you have a rather handsome young admirer who would wear things _you_made for him."

"Well unless he's going to wear something that is a bright pink, he's not getting me to make him a scarf."

"That isn't fair! Gray gets a scarf, so why can't I?" Stu whined, throwing himself back on the floor and laying limp. May rolled her eyes and took one of her knitting needles, poking Stu in the side, which resulted in him yelping in protest. "Ouch!"

"Stu, mind your manners," Ellen chided him and May nodded in agreement.

"That's right, Stu. Mind your manners."

"Claire, darling, it's getting close to one," Ellen gently reminded me, and I bit my tongue to keep the curse from leaving my mouth. "I want you to try to work on that tonight," she added and I nodded before I quickly threaded my needles into place to secure my yarn and placed my material into my rucksack.

"I'll try to work on it tonight before bed. I promise," I paused and leaned into the old woman, smiling when she patted my shoulder in an awkward one armed hug. "This means a lot to me Ellen. You have no idea how much…" I trailed off as the old woman began to laugh and shake her head.

"I think I understand more than you know," she chuckled and I felt something soft placed in my hands. I looked down to see a folded up red blanket. "Be a dear and take this to Saibara for me. Tell him I said to keep warm on these cold nights…" She trailed off thoughtfully before shaking her head. "He doesn't want to accept that he's getting old, but at our age getting cold could cause us to catch our death." I frowned at that, carefully tucking the blanket under my arm.

"I'll give it to him Ms. Ellen. Thanks again. I'll be here first thing in the morning…"

"Claire, do you want me to walk you home?" I smiled down at Stu, but was unable to answer before Ellen gently reminded him of what was going on.

"Stu, you have company."

"I'm trying to be a gentleman like Elli said," Stu muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not nice to let a girl walk home by herself!" he protested in a shout and it took all my self control to keep from laughing at him.

"Well then walk May home too," Ellen finally said, letting out an exasperated sigh. Stu looked ready to argue, but then thought better of it. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the house, May trailing behind us.

"Stu, I need to get some bread from the Super Market," I said quietly, even though I really didn't need any. It was just my alibi for being in town. I didn't want Gray nosing around about why I was in town, and I couldn't use the library as an excuse today since it was Monday.

"Okay, Claire."

I smiled as Stu clutched my hand tightly, leading me to the Super Market. He'd been clingier lately, and I would dare to say he had developed a small crush on me. I suppose it was coming, seeing as how he was only ever around Ellen, Elli, May, Carter and myself. It was cute, but I had a strong feeling before too much longer that it would become rather annoying. He was already in his 'look at me! Look at me' stage enough as it was.

Not wanting to go into the Super Market myself, I gave the money to Stu and told him to pick up a few other things- a few bars of chocolate, a bag of flour, and some rice. He went in and I looked down at May, seeing her frowning at me.

"Hey…" she began timidly, her cheeks flushing. "Will you…help me make Stu cookies for Winter Thanksgiving?" I blinked down at her, before slowly nodding. "I know you aren't encouraging him," she furrowed her eyebrows at the large word before shrugging her shoulders. "He has a wondering eye. But I know Stu is too immature for a lady like you," she said firmly before placing her hands on her hips. "That's what Popuri told me yesterday. So…I'm not mad at you. But Stu is still a stupid boy."

"Winter Thanksgiving is soon, isn't it?" I murmured out thoughtfully. May nodded her head enthusiastically in response.

"Yes. It's tomorrow. So I want to go ask Grandpa if I can stay the night," she paused and then looked up worriedly at me. "T-that is if its okay with you."

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked her, somewhat confused at her sudden wariness.

"Because...you've been sick lately and all. Grandpa says you need rest and that I would be a... a hindrance for that."

"That is nonsense," I shot back, my eyes narrowed on the child. But after a moment I realized that her guardian had been worried about me, and that I shouldn't be frustrated with him.

Saying I was sick was a lot better than the truth- that I was simply crazy.

Other than Gray, Mary, Ann, Ellen, Elli, Stu, and May, the rest of the town seemed to think I was going to have a melt down at any moment and start wielding my scythe to take down who ever was around me when I did. The only plus side about that was I hadn't been approached by many townspeople to be asked exactly what happened between the doctor and myself.

The last time it had happened, Gray had been with me, and he had not so kindly informed Manna that it was 'none of her damn business' and to keep her nose in her own affairs. That wonderful reaction had hindered anyone that was curious about the situation. Fear of an irate red head who knew how to brandish a large hammer was common around here.

"Here comes Stu." May's statement brought me out of my thoughts, and I made out Sasha peering through the window at me, but as soon as she caught me staring the pretended to be straightening the curtains. I rolled my eyes and went to take the large bag from Stu, which he could barely see over.

"I got it," he insisted, jerking away from me and resulting in the loaf of bread teetering to the opposite side of the bag and almost falling out. I shrugged and held the blanket to my chest, shivering slightly from the frigid winter air.

"Well alright then. Let's get back to my house before our legs go completely numb," I muttered out, only to hear May sigh and mutter 'too late' under her breath.

When we reached the bend of the pathway between my house and the blacksmith's, I took a deep breath and instructed the children to place the bag on the table, then to go to Barley's and gather May's things for her to stay the night.

I watched them until they were out of sight before I slipped into the blacksmith shop, feeling the heat from the forge hit my cheeks instantly. It seemed to always be so damn hot in here. I could make out Gray's head in the back of the shop, his hat moving randomly as he worked. My eyes fell to Saibara's and I gave him a weak smile, squeezing the blanket in my hands at his narrowed gaze.

Saibara, ironically the only person I really wanted someone to defend me from, hadn't been the nicest person the last time I was here. He had been utterly disappointed in me, and as he had said- I was stronger than that and I shouldn't let my emotions run me ragged like that. Of course after he said it, he apologized and explained that he had just been very worried. He had tried to go into detail about it, but Gray had grown some back bone as soon as his name came out of the older man's mouth.

"Waiting on that boy, are you? He's almost done," his gruff deep voice cause me to jump some, and I shook my head at his knowing smile.

"I'm not here for Gray, Saibara," I said gently, offering him the blanket and giggling when his bushy eyebrows rose up. "Ms. Ellen sent me to deliver this to you. She wants you to keep warm…" I trailed off and couldn't help but to grin when his face flushed some. At least Gray got that awkwardness honestly.

Though why it didn't rub off on Doug and Ann, one could only imagine.

The old man sputtered at first, before growing quiet all together. He brushed his large callused hands over the material, a small smile lingering on his face before he realized that I was watching him curiously. He cleared his throat and grimaced some as he spoke. "That woman worries too much about an old man like me." I was about question him about exactly how long he had known Ellen when an all too familiar voice caused me to jump in surprise, seeing as how I _forgot_ he was even in the building.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" He had grabbed me firmly by the shoulders and was looking me over as he asked the questions. I willed my heart to calm down, unable to for answers for his questions. Satisfied that I was physically alright he settled for glaring down at me expectantly.

"Get off her boy. She's here to give me something from Ellen." Saibara's angry voice jolted both of us, and though the words had Gray's grip on me loosening, he didn't let me go. Both our faces turned towards the old man, whom was coming out of his bedroom, blanket-less I might add. However the words he had spoken didn't have a calming effect on his grandson like he had thought they would.

"You went to town by yourself?" He snapped, his face showing the frustration that he felt. I meekly shook my head.

"Well…May was with me," I began and averted my gaze. "I just went to the Super Market and to visit Ellen is all…"

This was getting ridiculous. The man wasn't my father, or my brother, and I was growing very weary of explaining myself to him. The only thing that helped me keep my tongue in check was the fact that the first day Gray had taken me to town I hadn't been able to make it back on my own. I was just too exhausted to make the walk back, and the man had ended up carrying me. The malnutrition and other stress on my body from my depression episode had left wounds that were slowly healing.

Gray didn't want me pushing myself. And he didn't want me collapsing in town where I would be brought to the doctor with a bow tied around my head, guaranteed to be forced to stay in the clinic with an IV drip or something. I personally didn't think I was that bad off and thought Gray held a very over active imagination.

"Are you feeling alright? Fatigued or any of that crap…" I blocked him out as he began to rant, inwardly cursing Elli for giving him a list of things to look out for that would be signs I needed to rest. When I finally heard his words stop I grabbed his chin with my hand, squeezing his face tightly and bringing him down some more to my level as I glared at him.

"I'm fine," I stressed, narrowing my eyes more and taking a deep calming breath. "I already told you I would let you know if I wasn't. I had May walk with me, I visited Ellen for at least two hours. Stu went to the Super Market and got my things, and he carried them home. I didn't over exert myself, and I am perfectly capable of walking up the street without being carried…" I trailed off, becoming all the more irritated when he smirked down at me. I flushed and released him, crossing my arms over my chest and tucking my chin into my thick winter coat. "I'm perfectly fine. Your concern isn't necessary."

"Lay off the girl, son. You're acting worse than an expectant father does towards his newly pregnant wife," Saibara snapped, slowly sitting down at his desk and scowling at the two of us. I looked at Gray, who was a very deep shade of red, and I couldn't help but to let out a small giggle before I was able to stifle my amusement.

"I'm just…" Gray began to explain and I stepped in front of him.

"Gray is just worried about me," I interjected, rubbing the back of my neck. "Frustrating as it is, I know it. I have to keep reminding myself to keep from strangling him, but he means well…" A knock at the door interrupted me and I sighed, shaking my head. "That will be May. She wants me to help her make cookies."

"Ah yes. Winter Thanksgiving," Saibara murmured, stroking his beard. He smirked some and then glanced at me. "Are you making cookies this year?" I paused at the question, opting to answer it honestly.

"No. I'm not making anyone any cookies," I said gently, and watched as Saibara's mouth just twitched into a frown, and his gaze shifted past me.

I shifted nervously before bowing my head, murmuring a good bye before turning to leave. I saw a slightly irritable Gray, and raised an eyebrow at him. He looked like someone had just given him some bad news. I frowned and reached out, tugging his jacket sleeve. He turned his head to look at me, and I felt my chest ache at his crest fallen expression.

"May…is staying the night. But if you would like to come for dinner, I'm sure she wouldn't mind," I began, closing my eyes when his eyes widened in surprise to keep from blushing in embarrassment. "It's probably just going to be soup and bread, but you're welcome to it. I paused and released is sleeve, glancing over my shoulder and smiling warmly at Saibara. "And the invitation stands for you as well, Saibara."

The man nodded and I immediately stepped towards the door, opening it to reveal May and Stu. Stu glanced in side and scowled at Gray before stepping in and grabbing my hand. "Come on Claire, let's get out of here. This is no place for children….or girls," he added, yanking on me.

"You little brat," Gray called, his arm reaching out from behind me and yanking on Stu's suspender strap. The boy spun around and tried to remain impassive, but it was obvious Gray scared him some. "Don't be pulling on her. You could hurt her, you know?" he finally forced out gently. May nodded her head and slapped Stu's hand off mine.

I sighed when the young boy began to sulk, and gave him a weak encouraging smile. Men and boys. Would they never grow up?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I slouched some over the smelting ore, slightly mesmerized by the cherry color it turned as it melted down into lava like goo. I was supposed to be purifying it, but it was hard to concentrate when I kept thinking back to last night.

It had been a nice evening, even with Grandpa there, especially after Elli had arrived to pick up Stu. I didn't have to worry about and spit wads hitting my hat or intimidating for an eight year old glares. He had thankfully been banished from the farm and sent to exile at his own home, leaving Claire, the old man, the good child, and myself to a lovely home cooked meal.

The old man had come to chaperon, as he seemed to think that I took to many liberties with Claire and that someone needed to be there on our little gatherings to make sure that I didn't taint the woman. I had violently protested the accusation seeing as how, though I had been given multiple opportunities, I had been anything but ungentlemanly towards her. Not that I was about to admit to the crazy old fashioned man that I had already slept in Claire's bed with her several times.

He'd probably beat me and dump my body in the winter mines and leave me for dead.

It had been entertaining to watch Claire and the kids interact, especially after Stu left and May pulled Claire into the kitchen to begin making cookies. Claire had opted to change into an old tee-shirt and sweats and had let May don her cooking apron, after a lot of folding and adjusting the mini chef had began to gather her ingredients.

Claire would no doubt make a good mother one day, and I couldn't help but to smile at the thought. She was wonderful with kids, and displayed a patience and understanding of them I simply didn't have.

I patted my pocket, feeling the small sandwich bag with a few crumpled cookies that May had given me before I left last night. In a small twisted way it was like they were from whom I wanted them to be from.

I glanced over my shoulder at Gramps, shaking my head at him. He was getting older, that was for certain. He had passed out shortly after dinner, snoring quietly on the couch while Claire and May piddled around in the kitchen. The winter weather seemed to have made him more irritable, a result of him no doubt being more tired than he usually was.

I shifted the smelting pot, watching as the molten lava shifted and narrowing my eyes at the remains of the not entirely melted metal. I waited a few more minutes and shifted it again, reading the shaping pan and grabbing the molten ore and pouring it into it. I winced as the steam stung at my face, wondering for the millionth time why I never remembered to put on safety glasses at this step.

As soon as I finished pouring all the ore I could get out, and doing my best to get the pot as clean as possible, I heard the bells chiming on the door. I figured it was Rick coming in like he usually did on Tuesday, but I was surprised to hear my grandfather's rather cheerful greeting. I looked over my shoulder, feeling my pulse quicken at the sight of the woman, bundled up warmly in her winter coat and holding a small Tupperware in her hands. Her face was flushed, and I knew it wasn't all from the cold. I turned back to what I was doing, remembering her promising to bring the old man some of that left over soup for lunch.

"Boy, get over here," Gramps snapped, and I took a deep calming breath, reminding myself that I didn't want to lose my temper with Gramps, and certainly not in front of Claire. I slowly made my way to the front of the shop, my gaze focused on Claire and her nervous stance. I was vaguely aware of Gramps excusing himself to his room and didn't fully realize it till his door shut firmly.

Claire looked from me to the small Tupperware on the desk, and then back, shifting back and forth as if she were dancing to a song only she could hear. I raised my eyebrows at her, rubbing the back of my neck with one hand and shoving the other firmly in my coat pocket to keep from grabbing her and forcing her to be still.

"I…um…well I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate everything you've done since last year," she finally forced out, he words slightly jumbled in parts and very quiet. I blinked at her, it taking a moment for her words to sink in. "I mean there are a lot of things I wouldn't have been able to get through without you and all…and…well…its not important," she finally muttered, shaking her head and grabbing the Tupperware off the counter. "I made this, to show my appreciation. So…Happy Winter Thanksgiving."

I gave her what I hoped was a reassuring smile and not the grimace I felt it to be as I took the Tupperware and slowly popped off the lid. I blinked down at the large dark cake, before a large grin fell over my face.

"It's a happy belated birthday gift too," she added, tapping he fingers nervously together. I nodded at her explanation, before returning the lid.

"Thank you," I murmured out, my eyes just shifting past her to see an old squinty eye in the crack of a door leading into Gramps' bedroom. When he noted I had caught him he silently shut the door. I shook my head and reached out a hand, resting it on top of Claire's head, I ruffled her hair some and chuckled when she pushed my hand off her. It was a pleasant surprise when I suddenly found myself engulfed in an all too brief hug- that was so fleeting I couldn't even gain the reflexes to hug her back.

"Well…I have to go," she finally said, turning to leave. "I'll see you later…right?"

I was surprised she had asked the question, and when she looked over her shoulder to look at me, I couldn't help but to notice her unsure gaze. I nodded my head firmly and her lips twitched into a small smile. She seemed to think over something before her expression changed to more firm one, and I perked up a single eyebrow at her.

"I'm going to town for a bit. To see Mary and Ellen again…" she informed me. I shook my head at her, at which point she added "I'll be careful Gray. I promise."

Afraid I would say something stupid to ruin the moment, I simply nodded again and waved her on.

As soon as the door shut I grinned rather stupidly, fingers brushing over the Tupperware lid before I turned to go back to work. I heard Gramps' bedroom door open and turned to see him smirking at me.

"So are you going to ask her to Starry Night?" I blanched at the question, feeling my face heat at his bluntness. But I answered him regardless.

"That is a long ways off to be thinking about now, don't you think?" I replied to his question with another question.

"Not at all. I mean she just came in and gave you this cake, so I would presume you're debating asking her," he trailed off, his long stiff fingers stroking his beard as he thought.

"I'd like to. But I'll more than likely won't," I said bitterly, rubbing the back of my neck again. "I don't want her to say no, so it's probably safer to just leave the question unasked."

"If you don't ask her she can't say yes," he muttered in an irritable tone, causing me to scowl at him.

She could just as easily say no, too, couldn't she?

"And just what makes you so damn sure she'll say yes," I snapped back, glaring all the harder at the decrepit old man when he grinned at me. He simply shrugged his shoulders before mumbling something I didn't catch and turning his back to me.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I swear that if one more person tried to give me a motivational pep talk about asking that woman to the festival tomorrow I was going to snap and strangle them.

It had been an idea I had been toying with, but every time someone brought it up I just pushed that idea more into the realm of dreams. Mostly because all the talks ended the same way- the worst she could do was turn me down.

So basically the worst she could do was rip my heart from my chest cavity and squeeze it till it quit beating. Not the most comforting thing to know.

With the exception of Gramps everyone had labeled trying to encourage me a lost cause, and seeing as how today was D-Day, he was close to jumping on the band wagon and wishing me the best of luck.

I didn't understand why no one understood that what Claire and I had right now was fragile and new, and that I didn't want to try to force it to grow. That action could cause what he had to wither, weaken and die. But no one else seemed to think that would happen.

"You got a visitor," Gramps called, sticking his head in the storage room and causing me to drop the materials I was holding. He hardly ever came back here, and when he did and shouted at me, it always caught me off guard. I muttered an acknowledgment and hurriedly gathered the dropped items.

It could only be Claire waiting for me on the other side of that door, and that knowledge made me a little nervous. I placed the things in their proper place before glancing at myself in the metallic reflection of a cabinet, wiping a smudge of grease off my cheek and sighing. What the hell was the point in trying. My clothes were covered in grease stains and burn marks.

It's not much like Claire would care. She was a farmer, there were her own questionable stains on her overalls and all, but still the fact was…

I didn't look like much of a good option.

I'd never much cared about my appearance before, except when it came to Mary. But with Claire that feeling was amplified.

I warily stepped back into the shop, seeing Claire talking excitedly with Gramps and holding a…present tightly against her chest. She was beaming and obviously very proud of something, and as soon as she realized I was in the room she brushed past Gramps without another word and thrust the present to me.

"Happy Belated Birthday Gray!" she laughed, clasping her hands together excitedly. I blinked from her thrilled expression to the box in my hands, fingers grazing over the bright pink bow.

I briefly wondered why Jeff never got any other trim for his gift wrapping, but shrugged my shoulders. I pulled the bow and watched at the ribbon collapsed to the floor. My eyes flickered to Claire's face and I inwardly chuckled at just how much she worried her bottom lip with her teeth, and decided by the look on her face that no matter what was in the box I would have to be just as thrilled with it as she was.

I pulled the lid off and frowned at the tissue paper around it. I sighed and pulled at the thin material with my fingers, the crinkling sound feeling the air before my fingers brushed something soft. I felt my eyes widen as I pulled it out, pinching the deep green material between my fingers and feeling my lips twitch upward as I let the item unravel.

"I made it," Claire finally whispered, her fingers griping the end of the scarf and squeezing it. She smiled gently and looked up at me. "Ellen showed me how, and I've been working on it almost all winter now…in the mornings and in the evenings when I'm alone…" she trailed off and let it go. "Go on then. Let me see how it looks."

I slowly lifted the soft material over my head, hushing the voice in my head that told me I shouldn't accept a gift that she had invested so much time in. I would hurt her feelings if I didn't take it. She stepped closer to me when I released the scarf, her hands coming up to the collar of my jacket and moving it.

"It goes under your collar Gray," she murmured, her fingers brushing over my neck as she positioned the scarf to her liking. "The color goes really good with your hair, too, and its dark so it won't show many stains…" she explained softly, standing on tip toe to better look at what she was doing.

I took a sharp breath, my eyes closing half way as I inhaled the scent of her shampoo. It was strange how she always smelled like some floral fragrance. I clinched my fists in order to quell the temptation of pulling her flush against me. She was saying something, but Goddess help me I had no idea what it was. But I did know her breath was tickling the side of my neck and that my body was reacting to her proximity with anything but innocence.

"So you aren't doing anything then?"

"No. I'm not," Claire's words registered in my ears as soon as she took a step back from me, grinning at me and giving me a thumbs up. "It looks great, Gray. And now you have a scarf to wear next winter…" she trailed off and her face flushed. "Sorry you had to do without this winter," she added, scratching the side of her head and giving a nervous laugh.

"Well then we'll come and keep you company tomorrow?" I blinked from the woman to the old man. What the hell was he talking about?

"That isn't necessary," Claire protested gently, and I saw my Grandfather shake his head.

"Well we want too. I've nothing to do but sit here and freeze, and he has nothing to do but burrow into his bed. Unless of course you don't want the company…"

"Oh no! That isn't it at all. It's just that," Claire paused and shook her head. "I haven't had time to prepare anything, and…"

"Bread and wine would be fine," Gramps said, his large hand patting the woman on the head and ruffling her hair. I narrowed my eyes, since it was a gesture I knew I did from time to time.

"Oh I'm sure I can do better than that. I'll just have to go the Super Market again…" she murmured, muttering to herself and ticking off her fingers. After a moment she gave the both of us a large smile. "I would love to have you over tomorrow."

"Then its settled," Gramps said, stepping between the two of us and I felt his large hand in between my shoulders, pushing me towards the door. I glanced sideways to see the same scenario was for Claire, only his hand was at the small of her back. "Boy, take the rest of the day off and help her gather what she needs," he said quickly and before I could protest it I realized we were both outside and standing in the snow, locked out of the shop.

"Crazy old man," I muttered to myself, and I jolted when Claire was in my face again. I felt the material of the scarf around my throat and looked down at her. She smiled up at me, before shrugging her shoulders.

"Crazy or not, he's very persistent about it." I nodded and walked next to her as we headed back into town, all the while watching her for any signs of stumbling.

She seemed to be fairing alright, but I was still worried about how recovered her stamina was. Spring would be coming soon and she would be toiling away in the fields, possibly to the point of exhaustion. It was hard to tell if she had regained the same amount she had in the fall, and though there wasn't anything I could really do about it, I couldn't help but to worry over here. There were days that I felt I had aged ten years worrying over this silly woman.

"I'm glad that you two are coming over tomorrow," Claire finally said, breaking the comfortable silence. I raised my eyebrows at her words and waited for her to continue. "I just didn't want to spend another holiday alone. So…I'm very happy to spend it with you again, like last year, you know?"

It was those words that brought reality back, and I scowled for a moment as it dawned on me just what that scheming old man had done while my thoughts were elsewhere. He'd put my head out on the chopping block and I hadn't even realized it.

"Gray…do you…not want to come?" she said quietly, and I blinked at the unsure expression on her face, my mouth slightly open.

"What the hell gave you that idea?"

"Well…you don't look to happy about the idea," she began, absentmindedly twirling a strand of hair around her fingers. I smiled at the nervous gesture and shook my head, unable to resist the urge to push back her bangs.

"No, that isn't why. I was just thinking about something Grandpa did to irritate me. But it all worked out, so don't worry about it."

**Saibara's P.O.V.**

Ungrateful.

It was the word that came to mind when I thought of my grandson. That and hopelessly in love.

The child didn't seem to appreciate that I had taken it upon myself to ask his sweet heart the question he had been tormented about, and even though she had accepted our company for the Starry Night festival he still wasn't all that happy with me.

Not that I much cared about his opinion.

What mattered to me is providing opportunity. Goddess only knows those two would need all they could get to finally tag up.

I'd never seen a more ill-fated pair in my life.

It seemed that fate had a cruel and sick sense of humor when it came to my grandson, much like it had me at that age. Only he had been given a second chance, and I'll be damned to hell if I was going to sit idly by and watch him pass it up because he was scared of rejection.

That was the purpose of this opportunity. For him to spend time with her, to understand that this was how it could be if he could only gain the nerve to pursue her.

I know I had been widowed a great number of years, and had over those years become very much accustomed to silence in my house. But this was insane. I had two young people in the room with me, and since I had arrived there had barely been anything said at all. Claire had tried to uphold a conversation with my idiot grandson, but he was so absorbed in trying not to be awkward that he didn't even realize.

I sighed as I tapped the table in front of me boardly as Claire shuffled about the kitchen. I decided then and there that I had to snap him out of his brooding.

"You know we really shouldn't have closed up so early," I drawled out, smirking some when the boy's eyes widened and cut to me before narrowing intently. "We've lost half a day of good work, and Goddess knows you need the practice and the discipline."

"Just what the hell is wrong with having a day off you slave driver? Everyone else takes all the holidays off but we work 6 days a week, and even on Thursdays I still have training for a few hours." he ranted, slamming his fist on the table and standing up. I saw Claire walking up to him out of the corner of my eye, a worried expression on her face.

"You still have a hundred years worth of training to go through before your ready to be a blacksmith!" I spat out, resisting the urge to laugh at his irate face.

"This is our day off old man, and we sure as hell don't need to be discussing work here and…" he stopped as a small delicate hand rested upon the fist he had slammed on the table, his face turning to the small woman who pulled him in close to her. I wasn't sure what she said to him but he got up and walked briskly into the kitchen, coming back with the food.

"None of that at my table," she said meekly, turning to me and glaring at me. "You need to lay off him. He's had a lot on his mind lately, you know?" she murmured, crossing her arms over her chest. I nodded and pretended to sulk at her chiding.

"Gray, is your hand alright?" Claire asked after a few moments, and the boy nodded, squeezing his hand together as proof.

"I'm fine Claire. Don't worry about me."

The awkward silence that had presided most of the night was now lifted, and I couldn't fight the smile that graced my lips under my scraggily beard as the young couple discussed plans for the rest of the winter and what Claire was planning to plant in the Spring time.

This was how it should be. They knew each other better than anyone, and as soon as they both realized that they would be able to move onward together.

After dinner Claire insisted we stay for a movie, and I settled down on the couch, Gray on the opposite side and Claire in the middle. Claire had a large throw blanket over all of us and had even offered desert, but I was to full to indulge. I knew that Gray was resenting my presence at the moment and opted to pretend to fall asleep to let them believe they had some slight privacy.

Though I must admit that the black and white movie Claire had put in was interesting. Something about a ghost and a widow woman.

I closed my eyes about twenty minutes into the movie, and after about ten minutes of staring at the back of my eyelids I let out some tiny sounds that were meant to be snores. After several of those I peeked a look out, almost blowing my cover when I noted that Claire's eyes drooped. She was just so tired…

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw something that made me inwardly smirk. Gray's arm sliding down the top of the couch, hovering around Claire's shoulders. I could tell from his posture that he was debating it, and when I saw his arm move away from her, I closed my eyes and simply…collapsed into Claire.

Well Gray saw it coming, and of course he pulled the woman closer to him before pushing me back to roll on the other side of the couch. I waited a long while before chancing another secret glance at the too, smiling when I saw his arm wrapped snugly around her shoulders and her head lying limply on his chest.

Even though Claire was asleep, her right hand was resting on Gray's chest next to her face, and his fingers ran soothing patterns up and down her arm as he continued to watch the movie, the smallest of grins on his face.


	34. He Saves Me from Myself

**Well guys- I have good news and bad news. Bad news first- I'm not happy with this update at all. My new job sucks and I work 11pm-7am, and then I sleep and go to school, so until I get some type of sleeping schedule down pact I dont expect to be able to write a lot. Though I am trying. Good news- holy crap the next chapter is almost done( 3/4). I got stuck with this one and skipped ahead. So hopefully by Christmas I can update with what I think is a decent chapter. I have Thursday and Friday night off- so I'm going to be writing on those days after I get up.**

**Please please please be patient with me. Huzzah for the next update. I'm sure you guys will love it. At least I hope you do. I'm having a lot of fun with it and I hope it hits home with all of you. **

* * *

**Tim's P.O.V.**

"You're getting rather gutsy, showing your face this early. Aren't you afraid my brother will throw you out?"

I blinked at the counter, a good ten seconds passing before I lifted my head up to look at the barmaid. I let out a long sigh, the back of my hand brushing over my stubbly face as my shoulders shrugged lazily. I didn't so much as cringe when the petite redhead's eyes narrowed on me, and she slammed the pitcher of beer down angrily next to me.

"I'll leave you to it then," she snapped, stalking off angrily without so much as another word.

She'd already said it all before, numerous times over the course of the winter when I had returned back from the city.

I was an idiot, and I was hiding from reality.

I downed the bitter liquid in my cup, relief filling me as a feeling of comfort and numbness washed over every cell in my body.

I knew what that feeling was, and I knew very well how dangerous that could be. For one's body to suffer withdrawals like that...

I had no question in my mind that I did indeed have a problem. And though I could admit that, the fact of the matter was that I didn't much care. Granted when I woke up in the morning with my head aching and throbbing, I would swear off the amber liquid for good, fully intending to go through the day sober.

But then throughout the day guilt would start gnawing at my chest, causing me to worry and hash over every little detail from what had happened since Claire and I had our falling out.

I knew it had hurt her...

I just didn't know how much until I returned from the city.

I was thankful that she had snapped out of her deep depression before I had returned, because... if she had gotten worse, I would never been able to forgive myself for causing her that.

I hadn't ever meant to hurt her. I had never meant for her to find out.

But she had, and now...

"Stop thinking about her." I jumped out the harshness of the voice, and looked up at a fumming Ann. "The more you think about her, and what you did, the more you drink," she muttered darkly, grabbing my hand and yanking me behind her as she guided me behind the counter and into the kitchen.

I looked curiously around the large kitchen, as this was the first time I had ever been in here, and almost smiled at the fact that Doug seemed to buy everything from the home shopping channel in pairs. But even the novelty of that discovery wasn't enough to make me forget about the tiny redhead glaring up at me.

"What?" I finally muttered, my long fingers combing through my knotted and unkempt hair.

"You're turning into Duke, you know that? Only at least he's a happy drunk," she added the last part bitterly, her ivory skinned hand reaching up lightening fast and yanking on my tie, pulling me face level with her. "I'm tired of seeing you in here, night after night, drinking more and more each damn day. You're a doctor for Goddess sakes. You know what that junk does to your insides..."

"I can't help it," I began, only to stare wide eyed at the younger woman when her hand popped me over my mouth. It hadn't hurt, and it reminded much of what my mother did when I said something out of line in public. It was a reminder not to say such things.

"The hell you can't. I've tried being nice about this, and you blew me off. I've tried being logical, but evidently your big brain pushes good advice out of your stupid big head. So now I'm going to be blunt, maybe even harsh," she said the last part more gently, and I noted that he facial features turned from anger to a type of sympathy.

"Go ahead then," I mumbled, feeling my ears heat. I didn't much care being scolded by a woman that was nearly ten years my junior.

"You did this to yourself. You did it to Claire, and I'm not going to lie- if you hadn't had done what you did, she wouldn't have gotten so bad..." I felt my face fall at those words, the urge for a drink more powerful than earlier at the fresh wave of guilt. "However, she's gotten better. She is so much better Tim," she assured me, the hand that wasnt gripping my tie pushing her bangs from her face. "She seems so much happier now. So please just let that go."

"It's my fault, and I have to take responsibility..."

"Which I wouldn't care if that is what you were doing. But drinking yourself dumb in here every night isn't taking responsibility. It's running away from it." She let pulled me down lower, so I was very much slouched over and she could look down at me.

"I don't know much about you, but I know you aren't a bad guy. I think you just did what you thought was in your best interests, and it bit you in the ass." I couldn't help but to give a weak nod, and Ann shook her head. "I'm not sorry it happened. I think that things worked out exactly how they were supposed to. But you," she snapped, jerking my tie and making my body move with her hand as she did so. "need to get the hell over it."

"I can't," I snapped back, my eyes falling to the tile floor beneath us. "I can't…I just…I did that to her. I can't believe…that I was that obsessed with her, that…"

"But you did. And you're never going to make anything better sitting at that bar. You're pretty much useless to the village as a doctor like this. I'd hate for an emergency to come up and you be to drunk to do anything about it…"

I nodded in agreement, and when Ann released my tie I had the ability to even smile down at her. "It's going to be hard for me…"

"I know it is. That is why I'm willing to help you. And the first way I'm going to do that is by banning you from the bar," my face fell at those words, and the red haired woman shook her head. "The second thing…is I'm going to start coming over to talk to you about this. Because I think it will be good for you to get some of this crap off of your chest. But…this isn't the most private place, is it dad?" she snapped, spinning around to glare at a partially opened door. The door magically shut, and she let out a big sigh, muttering about meddling men.

"Anyways..." she began again, rubbing her temple as she spoke. "the point is that I'm going to be _nice_ to you, and I'm going to help you out of this slump. That way you can walk around with your big head and your "I'm superior to the other residents' attitude."

"I don't think I'm superior," I muttered out, my eyes narrowing some.

"Well the majority of the town feels that way about you right now. It's your own fault you know," she began to explain in a softer tone at seeing my crest fallen place. "Just because your job is important doesnt mean it has to be your life. You've isolated your self from everyone besides Elli..."

I felt myself bristle at her explanation, however true it may be. Who the hell was she to talk to me this way. This woman...no...this child knew absolutly nothing about me. She had no idea why I was the way I was, why I distanced myself from most people. And for Goddess sake look at what happened when I tried to get close to someone! I couldn't normally go about it, could I? No...I had to manipulate and use trickery to keep it going...

"I don't need your help," I finally mumbled out, burrying my face in my right hand, fingers pressing roughly against my cranium. "I don't deserve it. So just...let me be, alright." That said I turned on my heels, intent on leaving this conversation, the room, and the building in general.

"Fine then! Be that way you pig-headed dolt!" the young woman shouted after me, and the hurt sound in her voice made me stop. I turned my head to see her glaring down at the floor, fist clinched and eyes glistening with unshed tears. I furrowed my eyebrows before turning around, encroaching in on her before slumping down to look her in the eyes.

"Ann...you cant help me. Even if I _wanted_ your help, your brother would never allow it. Don't you understand what I've done to him? To Claire? I almost got her to marry me Ann...I would have kept up the charade all the way to the alter if I could have," I closed my eyes as I felt a wave of nasuea come over me.

"I don't care about that. Everyone makes mistakes Tim. Little one, big ones, huge screw ups like you did. That doesnt mean that they should burn in their own hell for the rest of their lives."

"I don't want your help Ann!" I finally snapped, my hands gripping her arms tightly as I glared down at her. "I deserve to feel this way. I deserve to feel this empty lonely feeling of loss, and the stab of guilt that eats away at me ever day for the rest of my life. I took...a patient- a person's history, of mental illness, depression...I used that to manipulate her. And I wouldn't have stopped." I whispered out the last part, feeling my eyes sting some. "I wouldnt have stopped till I had her bound to me. And for the life of me I can't figure out why I wanted her so bad."

"Because you're damn selfish Tim," Ann snapped back, pushing me off her and yanking me down by my tie once more. "Listen at you right now- I don't want, I deserve, I would have...its always been about you, and damn everyone else. I don't know how the hell you got that way, save for you just deprived yourself for so long of human affection that you finally decided you would take what ever you could. I don't understand why it had to be Claire..."

"She smiled at me..." I mumbled lowly, my eyes shutting.

"What?"

"She smiled at me. And I just wanted her...to only smile at me." When she saw me up at the lake. She came out of her way to come say hello to me. She tried to talk to me...she wanted to be around me. She had talked to me at the library, and I was just... so happy when she was around. Because she was there because she _wanted _to be.

She would never come to clinic though, and after her first collapse from exhaustion, those smiles had stopped. She was afraid of me.

"Claire is a friendly person," Ann offered gently, releasing her grip on my tie. I shook my head and turned my back on Ann again.

"Something is wrong with me, alright. And Gray isn't going to let you help me, not when I almost destroyed Claire."

"Yeah- well I'm not too worried about him. He's pretty much occupied these days," she said with a laugh, and I felt her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her off, shaking my head.

"I'm not causing any more trouble for anyone..."

"The hell you aren't. You're managing to do that right now. I want to help you, and we both know how stubborn I am. I'm not taking no for an answer, and if I have to start trailing you like a private investigator, don't think I wont do it."

I looked over my shoulder, my mind giving me the hilarious image of this woman in a khaki trench coat and large hat, a small feminine version of Humphry Bogart. The image was enough to have me crack a smile, though the gesture seemed foreign to me. I didn't think I could say anything to the woman in front of me to change her mind at the moment. I suppose all I could really do was keep my distance and hope she did the same.

I didn't deserved to be saved from the guilt I found myself drowning in. I deserved to be here, and in my opinion I deserved to die in it.

_Is it really so difficult to tell a good action from a bad one? I think one usually knows right away or a moment afterward, in a horrid flash of regret._

I knew the moment I decided to listen to that tap that it was

_The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it. Resist it, and your soul grows sick with longing for the things it has forbidden to itself…_

Maybe that was what it was. But honestly there was no excuse. And if that woman kept trying to help me, her brother would probably end up killing me.

Goddess only knew why he hadn't done it already.

**Gray's P.O.V.**

"D-Did you make this?" She whispered as her fingers glided over the silver and sapphire broach, her eyes studying it. Her eyes flickered up to meet mine and I gave her a weak nod, shrugging my shoulders.

"It's got some flaws and all, but…"

"It's beautiful," she interrupted, turning it over to play with the pin. I watched as she pinned it to her shirt, fingertips lingering on it once it was secure.

"I probably should have waited till I got it a little better," I muttered to myself, scratching my head and sighing. But with the stocking festival I just figured I should go ahead with it. I figured it would be a nice surprise, and didn't expect her to have anything for me. "If it breaks just let me know."

"It's amazing that you can make such beautiful things." I blinked at the woman, feeling my face flush as I looked away from her gaze.

"It's not that good."

Claire was dressed in jeans and pink turtle neck sweaters, the sleeves of which were a tad too long and almost covered her hands. Her hair was down, brushed neatly behind her. I watched as she picked up her bowl of soup, sipping on a spoonful.

Her house was decorated for Christmas, and the stocking festival was tonight. I had come over to give her the present, and hadn't been able to refuse her offer for a bowl of soup to warm up.

That was a lie. The truth was I just wanted to be around her.

I had found that with her getting better every day, that I she just didn't need me around as much. And I was clinging to every opportunity.

"You are always putting yourself down," she finally whispered, her hand touching mine gently. "I wish you would quit that. I don't know anyone else who could make something like this." I shifted on the couch nervously, pulling at the brim of my hat. I was about to tell her she was wrong, but when I looked at her frowning face I found myself unable to do it.

"Gray, you know you're like the most amazing person I know, right?" she added, taking her hand off mine and cupping the bowl of soup for a moment to warm her chilled hands. "You're able to handle things so well, and to keep yourself somewhat sane even when it becomes too much."

I opened my mouth to respond but closed it when she continued on.

"It makes me jealous of you. I mean if I had been able to do that, then I wouldn't have come here to begin with…" she trailed off there, shaking her head after a moment.

I blinked at her statement, hand coming up to rub the back of my head nervously. I had never given much thought about Claire before she came here.

"You came from the city, right?"

"Yeah."

"What was it like where you came from?"

"Crowded. My apartment was insanely tiny. I lived paycheck to paycheck," she muttered out, her brow creasing as she thought about it. "It's always been kind of crowded where I've lived, but…it was the first time in my life I was really alone. In that place…"

I didn't like the way she said that, the expression on her face.

She might have tried to keep people at a distance when she first showed up here, but honestly Claire wasn't the type that needed to be alone. She needed to have someone with her. Someone to care about her- and for her in turn to care about.

"What made you move here then?"

"Because it seemed appropriate. If I was going to be alone I might as well be isolated."

"That is a rather stupid reason," I muttered under my breath, somewhat relieved when the woman simply shrugged.

"When I saw the ad for this place, I sold everything I had and scrapped up the money to come out here. The place was dirt cheap, and I don't really regret leaving the city," she mumbled, pushing her hair behind her ear nervously.

"Do you think you'll ever go back?" I asked quietly, and I was worried by the long pregnant pause that filled the air. Claire played with a strand of her hair, a nervous trait of hers I found extremely adorable. She finally let her shoulders shrug again.

"No. I'm happier here than anywhere else I've been. The place is small, I can integrate into it or keep to myself when I need to. I like it here. And as of right now, I don't see any reason for me to want to leave."

I let out a large breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, smirking at the woman and shaking my head. I chuckled some before taking a sip of my soup, my eyes shutting contently. Claire had no intentions of leaving here…

No intentions of leaving me.

"Gray," Claire's voice had me opening my eyes, looking down at her curiously. I couldn't help to grin as her fingers grazed over the broach, her lips pulled into a smile as her eyes squinted shut.

"Thank you so much for the present. I'll take good care of it."

I nodded at her words, happy to know that she would take such careful care of something I had put so much of my heart into. Because how ever different it was from my love for her, I believed that Claire did care for me more than a friend should.

I only hoped I wasn't telling myself a lie by believing that.

**Claire's P.O.V.**

"I don't think its a good idea for us to go," Gray mumbled under his breath as I fished through my dresser looking for a pair of gloves I knew I had that would fit Gray. I had found them when I first moved in here, and had decided to keep them as a memento of the previous farmer. He had no doubt worn them very well, and though they were stained, they were still thick enough to keep Gray from getting frostbite on his fingers. I finally found them in a old brown sack, pushed to the back fo the drawer.

"It's not fair for you to miss the first sunrise of the new year because of me," I replied in a huff, tossing the gloves at him. He wasn't actually looking so after they hit his chest they simply fell to the ground. He blinked down at them and shook his head.

"It's too cold, too late, and too dark for us to climb up the Mountain..."

"You know...I've never gotten to participate in this town tradition, right?" I said gently, biting down on the inside corners of my mouth to keep from laughing at his skeptical expression. "Last year was my first winter here, and I was laid up New Years Eve."

"Oh for Goddess sakes. You don't have to try to guilt me into it," he snapped, angrily picking up the gloves and shoving them in his jacket pocket. He glared at me and rubbed the back of his neck. "The least you can do then is get us something warm to take up there so we don't freeze our asses off. A blanket and something warm to drink."

I giggled as I rushed past him, quickly nosing through the cupboards to see if I had some chocolate stashed away, despite all the whining I could hear behind me.

"It is a stupid town tradition if you ask me anyways. Everyone climbs the mountain in the gawd awful weather and stands up there, catching pneumonia until the sun rises so they can just be sick on New Years Day. I don't see why we don't have a huge party and get smashed. At least a hangover only lasts a day."

"You know what," I finally muttered angrily, clutching the chocolate bar in my hand and slamming the cabinet door. "For a grown man you sure bitch like an old lady. You don't have to go. I can go up there by myself."

I could feel my face flushing in embarrassment at my outburst, but there was no way in hell I was about apologize for it. He was bitching like an old woman, and he had been doing it most of the winter. I swear if he didn't quit trying to mother me in his own weird way I would be forced to revoke his man card.

I put some milk and the chocolate in the pan, glaring at it as if it would make it come to a soft boil faster, my hand stirring the mixture with a wooden spoon as gently as I could. Of course seeing as how I was splashing milk all over the stove it wasn't that gentle.

"What is your problem today? Are you on the rag?" he finally muttered, and I clutched the handle of the spoon tighter, biting my tongue to keep from saying anything too quickly. After all I didn't want to fight with the man.

"My problem," I began quietly, refusing to turn around and look at him. "Is that I want to do something. I'm twenty-four years old, and yet I feel as if I'll be in trouble if I dont ask permission from my keeper." I stopped when I realized how angry my tone was, and shook my head. "I don't want to fight with you Gray, but honestly...you can't keep me like this forever."

"And why not?" I spun to him, seeing him staring at the wall somewhat distantly.

"What?"

"I-it's nothing," he muttered, running a hand down his face. "I just have never understood the big deal with all this crap. But if you want to go, I'll hike up the damn mountain and sit in the cold with you." I went as far as to come up to him and hug him, feeling like teasing the man.

"I know its hard for you, daddy, but your little girl is growing up and doesn't need you all that much anymore," I said gently, though after I said the words I felt his body slump some, and I could darn near feel depression leaking off him. I pushed back from him, concern etched on my face as I looked up at the man. "Gray, what is it?"

He looked down at me, his bright blue eyes clouded over as he let out a long sigh. "It's nothing really. I'm just thinking..."

"About?" I pressed on, somewhat hurt when he looked away from me.

"Just about how sick I'm going to be tomorrow." After he uttered the words he turned his face back to me, offering me a small smirk. I almost protested, as I didn't much care for being lied to. But Gray more than likely just didn't want to talk about it.

"You'll be fine," I assured him, finger tips brushing some hair behind his ear as I shook my head. He needed a haircut. "Besides- even if you get sick, you got me to give you some soup or something."

"Some how," Gray began, his voice slightly irritable as he shook his head, "That isn't the most comforting thought, for whatever the reason."

I frowned up at the man, quickly reaching under his arm and pinching the tender area beneath it. He flinched but other than that didn't much react.

"So that is how it is, is it? You think I would be a bad person to take care of you when you were sick?"

"No. I think you would end up sick with me," he muttered as he walked over to the closet, opening it and pulling out my thick winter coat. "Your hot chocolate is going to end up burnt or something if you don't stir it."

I let out a small curse and sprinted back to the kitchen, turning off the stove and removing the pan. Something about that man often resulted in me loosing track of what I was doing. I fished a thermos out of the cabinet and poured the hot liquid inside carefully, sealing it up and handing it over to Gray's waiting hand.

"I'll take the throw," I said quietly after I put on my coat. I picked up the throw and wrapped it around me before following Gray to the door. He was quiet, and though I would have preferred conversation I had noticed he had been less talkative the last few weeks. Then again…it seemed we didn't need many words these days.

The trek up the mountain was rather quiet, with the exception of Gray's agitated sigh and my mumbled apology every time I slipped in the snow. The third time he had to steady me he didn't remove his hand from shoulders.

"I swear Claire. I seriously need to just put your ass in a plastic bubble."

"I'm not _that_ accident prone," I mumbled in my defense, eyeing the rickety bridge with distaste. I backed away from it and pointed to the frozen lake. "Can…can we go that way?"

Gray looked at me, then to the bridge, then back. I thought he would refuse me, but he simply shrugged his shoulders, stepping off the path and heading down the frozen lake. I walked carefully over the ice, remembering the lesson I had learned last winter before I broke my leg about how to walk safely across the slick stuff. Gray however had never had to learn that lesson, judging by the shuffling, slipping sounds, and muttered curses behind me.

"Ah!" I let out a small shout when I felt myself being yanked backwards, spinning some on the slippery ice, the flannel blanket I had wrapped around me fluttering in the wind. I let out an oomph that was nearly drowned out by a very loud male grunt. I opened my eyes and looked around, seeing Gray splayed out on the ice beneath me as he tried his best to gain back normal breathing.

I tried to push off him to give him some air, but found that I was slightly tangled up in the blanket. I squirmed some, trying to roll off him, but I felt his heavy leg on top of one of mine. I moved some more, only to freeze at the growl leaving the man beneath me.

"Damn it Claire, hold still," he muttered. I stayed on him for just a moment, barely registering exactly _what_ was making his face turn so red before he shoved me off him. I laid on the cold ice for a moment, blinking up at the clear night sky. I could hear him muttering under his breath as he rolled over and tried to get back on his feet.

I could tell he was embarrassed, since he had pulled the bill of his hat down and was refusing to even look my way. I sat up and rubbed my hip, sure it was bruised from being tosses on the ice. I slowly got up and walked quickly to the edge of the lake, waiting for Gray to follow. I tried not to laugh as he scrambled and tried to maintain his balance. I gave him a smile when he finally reached the other side of the lake, but when he brushed right past me I felt my chest tighten.

"Are you coming or not?" he called from several feet away. I narrowed my eyes at the tone, and huffed, wrapping the blanket around me.

"Not if you're going to act like that I'm not." I mumbled, turning and heading back onto the ice.

"Claire, what the hell are you doing?" Gray hissed, and I could hear his heavy steps making his way over to me.

"I'm not going to go if you're going to act like that to me the rest of the night," I drawled, my eyes narrowing in annoyance. "I know you're embarrassed, but there really isn't any need to be. It's a natural human reaction. I don't think you're weird or anything."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled, though I saw his face flush once more. I shrugged my shoulders at his words. If he wanted to pretend like that hadn't happened then whatever. After several moments of silence Gray reached out his hand, grabbing my wrist and snatching me back to the edge of the lake. "You wanted to come up here, now let's go up there and get this over with."

As he silently led me up the trail to the summit, I couldn't help but to smile at the back of his head. Gray was a very unique and special person.

He was very important to me, and I couldn't imagine him not being here anymore. Maybe that was why I didn't like it when he acted like he did. When he closed me off.

When he brushed past me like I wasn't important to him…

I brought my free hand up to my chest, squeezing it into a fist at the dull ache I felt in my heart. I didn't like it when Gray was able to treat me like that, like I just didn't matter.

I frowned at my train of thought, eyes looking to the ground. I heard some chatter and glanced up, seeing that we had arrived at the summit. A majority of the town was here- mostly the older generation. I waved at Rick and Lillia when they smiled at me, Manna was talking away with Sasha, while Duke and Jeff were seemingly arguing about Duke's tab. Anna and Basil had laid out a blanket on the ground and were cuddled together, as were Cliff and Popuri. I gave a small smile to the scene, and saw Saibara standing by himself across the summit.

"Gray, why don't you ask your grandpa if he wants to come over here?" I murmured. Gray grimaced but none the less made his way sulking over to his grandfather. I shook my head at the man, opting to sit on a large rock a little out of the way from the crowd. I wrapped my black flannel blanket around me, watching the night sky expectantly. The chilly night wind died down and I was somewhat happy for that.

"Gray made it," Manna's voice had carried over to where I was sitting. I glanced over that way, seeing Sasha nod.

"It's good to see him out socializing with the rest of the town."

"I know. All winter long he's practically been living at Claire's. I mean really, I don't understand why he would want to put such a burden on himself. The girl is damaged, and he doesn't need that. He has problems of his own. If he wants a pretty face I can always try to get Aya to come home for him…"

I frowned at the words, snapping my head back straight as the wind conveniently began to blow again. I shivered, feeling my eyes sting. Only this time I didn't try to wipe the tears away. I let them fall, the warmth burning my chilled skin as they rolled down my cheeks.

I would love to be able to go over there and inform that busy body that I wasn't that…

A burden. Damaged.

I didn't want to be that, and especially not for Gray.

"He says he's going to just sit with Gotz. It's a tradition." I jumped at Gray's voice, and felt his hands steady me on the rock. He stepped in front of me, his hand cupping my cheek. I could feel him tense as his fingers brushed over the wet trails on my face. "What's wrong?"

I bowed my head some, reaching up and taking his large hand off my face. "It's nothing," I murmured, wincing when my voice cracked.

"Bull shit." He muttered, tilting my chin up. I felt his eyes boring into me, and finally met his gaze right when the wind stopped again.

"…and he would just be better off if he washed his hands of her all together. Gray has a temper himself, and he doesn't need to be dealing with Claire and her mental issues. I mean can you imagine if they got together and had children- how damaged they would be?" I took a deep shaking breath as the words reached my ears and snapped my head away from Gray, clinching my hands into fist and refusing to look at him. But my damn tears fell harder as the words stung. Gray's hand was shaking as he took it away from my face, and took a few large steps away from me.

"Shut the hell up you old woman," he snapped angrily, gaining the attention of the gossipers. Sasha's face immediately flushed as she stepped away from her friend, quickly finding her husband. Duke made his way over to Manna's side as she blinked up at the man now standing a few feet away from her. "It might be a smart thing to do to check around and see if who the hell you're talking about is in earshot. But I'm sure everyone is more than happy to take your advice on relationships. I mean you've been married to this drunk for years, and you two did such a bang up job with your daughter that she couldn't wait to get the hell out of here."

Gray's voice was loud, and downright bitter. His fists were balled up and arms straight as his sides. I felt my heart go out to him, but at the same time I was glad.

So glad he would do this for me, for us.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? You think you can set there and explain our relationship when you don't know shit about it?"

I found myself nodding, as it was simply the truth. No one understood the relationship Gray and I shared- not even me.

"Gray," Saibara's voice muttered as he stepped up close to the argument that had gathered a fair amount of attention. Gray snatched his arm away from the old man, scowling at him.

"No. She's always pulling this crap, running that trap of hers about everyone. Where the hell does she get off talking about anyone else in this whole goddamn town? Who the hell is she to be telling everyone that my kids will be damaged goods?"

"It was just an observation," Manna finally stated, glaring at Gray. Saibara frowned and stepped in front of her, glowering down at her.

"Well then keep your observations to yourself you harpy," he muttered, glaring at the woman's husband as well.

"You need to teach your wife about subtly and how to keep her rather large nose out of other people's business."

"How dare you?" Manna began to protest when Duke's hand reached up, covering her mouth firmly.

"I'm sorry about her. Sometimes I think she's weak in the head."

I shivered when the wind began blowing, seeing Gray stalk back over towards me, muttering to himself as he leaned against the rock. I looked at him as his lips continued to form incoherent words other than the occasional curse.

"Gray," I called his name, smiling at him when he looked at me. I slid off the rock and turned to hug the man, feeling one of his hands come up to rub in between my shoulders. "Thank you." After a moment I tossed my blanket over his shoulders and turned my back to him, standing close to him and pulled the blanket snuggly around us both.

We weren't really touching, but I could feel his body heat, and I'm sure he could feel mine.

It was the most beautiful thing seeing the pink and gold slowly paint over the sky as the sun rose in the distance. The whole crowd fell into an awed hush as the brightness crept into the village. As soon as it became light enough to see well, many of the villagers began to move, the cold being too much for them.

I stared into the distance, watching the sun intensely, before I finally let out a soft sigh. "It's beautiful isn't it Gray? It's like this sunrise is completely different than all the rest."

"I guess so," he mumbled through a yawn. I turned to look at his half asleep face, a small smile playing on his chapped lips. He looked at me for several moments before grabbing my hand. I watched his large thumb brush over the top of my hand. "Come on. Let's get you home before you end up sick, hm?"

I nodded some, allowing him to lead me down the summit, our fingers intertwined.

I realized that I trusted Gray, possibly more than I had ever trusted anyone else before. I didn't know whether to be happy or upset. Because just as easily as he could help me, he could hurt me twice as bad.

But he would never do that to me. Gray was a good man.

I hadn't even realized he'd led me over the bridge until I was safely on the other side, and I blinked at the thing worriedly, my legs stopping.

"Why are you scared of it?" Gray's voice was gentle, and he didn't hold his normal irritation at petty things.

"It could collapse," I stated quietly, my eyes becoming darker as I thought back. I shivered some and turned my back on the gapping abyss beneath the old wooden bridge. I looked up at Gray, who seemed to take in my response and then proceeded to lead me back home.

Once in the house Gray filled the fireplace with wood, standing in front of it and thawing out his body. He remained silent for awhile, his eyes watching the growing flames intently.

"Claire," he began quietly, his voice hoarse sounding. I walked quietly up next to him, staring into the fire as well, remaining silent. I felt his large hand squeeze the shoulder opposite to him, pulling me against his form in a hug. "Don't listen to what any of them say, alright. Everyone in this town has problems, some more than others."

I nodded at his words, one of my hands coming up to rest over my lips. The only difference was that what Manna had said about me, about any children I may have one day, was probably true. I would no doubt ruin them like my mother did me. It's one reason I didn't really plan on having any children.

I didn't want to bring someone into this world so I could damage them. That I might possibly hurt them in the ways I had been hurt terrified me.

"Stop thinking about it," Gray demanded, squeezing my shoulder more.

"She's right though," I whispered quietly, my eye shutting painfully.

"The hell she is Claire. You are not your mother. You couldn't hurt someone on purpose if your life depended on it." I opened my mouth to argue with the man, but I felt his cold calloused fingers pushing over my lips in a silence gesture.

"Not another damn word Claire. No one." I took my hand and held his wrist firmly, before offering him a large smile. I stepped closer to him, resting my head against his chest and letting out a sigh. I could feel one of his hands shaking as he rubbed up and down my back soothingly.

He might realize it, he might not. But Gray was my hero.

I hadn't ever thought I would need one from the world, and really he had been there to save me more than anyone else. From Tim, from people like Manna, and most of all from myself. Because I was my own worst enemy.

And he saved me from myself.


	35. The Irony of Purple Envelopes

**Alright- if you aren't aware of the last update (since I didn't have as many hits I'm assuming that some of you arent) since I updated when fanfiction was giving alert issues and what not- you might want to read the last chapter. Stuff happened. Claire is getting with the program- finally after so long. I apologize for this, But Claire was being stubborn. There was a lot more to this, but it covered so much time (half the spring) that I decided to use it for next update. Because it seemed to be rather rushed in a whole. So hopefully I can update again a lot sooner. I'm sorry I ripped about 10 pages of this, but I think this flows a lot better than having this chapter and that together. You'll see next update guys. But yes...anyways- hope everyone had happy holidays and all that jazz. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. xoxo- Jean  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Boom.**_

_I tensed at the sound, looking up at the suddenly darkened sky. Lightening streaked across the mixture of grey and black meshed clouds, seeming to splinter them from their very core. I looked down at myself, noting that I seemed smaller, my hands chubbier. Was bare foot, and in an eerily familiar white summer dress._

Not again. I didn't want to do this again.

"_Papa," I whispered, taking off towards where I knew the house would be. No matter how fast I ran, I just couldn't reach it._

Why couldn't these things stay buried? Why couldn't these little tidbits of fuzzy memories stay hidden in the back of my mind?

"_Clarabelle," Mama's voice called gently through the house, and I stood up, seeking her out immediately. Mama didn't often call me like that, in a happy voice. She was always angry…_

"_Clarabelle! How is Papa's little princess today?" I giggled as he swung me upwards, kissing my chin and placing me high up on his shoulders._

Stop it…She wont like it when you do that papa.

"_You play favoritisms with Clarabelle." I peered around the corner, seeing my mother sitting on the edge of her bed, her hand full of the medicine the doctor said she needed to feel better._

"_Why shouldn't I? For Goddess sake Moira she's just a toddler." Papa said quietly, pushing back his dark hair as he did when he got annoyed with Jack and I._

"_You aren't her real father," the woman said quietly, her voice like ice._

He wasn't really my papa. I didn't have a papa.

"_So you remind me all the time," he muttered, sitting on the bed next to her, stroking her hair with a look on his face…_

That look…

I've seen it too. I've seen someone look at me that way. With eyes that were filled with such pain and frustration, trying to help the soul they couldn't reach…

" _But I chose to help you raise her, because I love you." As the large man pulled the blond woman into a hug, she began to tremble. _

"_But you love her more." She choked out, her petite form shaking violently from sobs. _

"_That is ridiculous Moira. She's just a child."_

"_H-how can you love her, when she has __**his**__ eyes."_

Whose eyes? My real father? Who was he I wonder…

"_I love her because she is a part of you- and as far as I'm concerned she is my own flesh and blood."_

"_But she isn't yours. She is…she is that man's."_

My mother hated that man. She hated him, and everything about me seemed to remind her of him.

"_She is a precious gift from the Goddess that came out of what happened to you. She helped save you."_

But Mama hadn't wanted to be saved.

_I stopped coloring my picture as the shouting got louder, and I felt tears fill my eyes. I'm sure it was about me again. Suddenly the shouting stopped and I heard stomping, my bedroom door bursting open about the time thunder struck outside. I dropped my crayon and sat up._

"_Get outside!" Mama shouted, wiping tears from her face. "Just…go outside and play baby."_

"_But its going to rain," I protested weakly, even as she pulled me up by my arm._

"_I don't care. I need you out of here- __**away**__ from me."_

I didn't understand what I had done wrong, why she wanted me away from her. I didn't understand why she was so angry.

"_Mama, mama! Please let me inside," I pleaded as I beat the door with my tiny fist._

_**Bang**_.

_I heard a loud bang, and I became more afraid of thunder than I had ever been before._

It wasn't thunder though. It wasn't.

_A few moments later the loud bang echoed again…_

_**Bang.**_

_I looked up as the wind picked up, watching the angry heavens above swirl about. _

"_Claire!" I snapped my head in the direction of the voice, seeing Gray in the distance. And my mother was standing behind him…_

No. He had to get away from her. She would hurt him- like Papa. He had to get away…

"_Gray!" I shouted, running towards him. But no matter how fast I tried to run I didn't seem to be going anywhere. "Watch out!"_

_**Bang**_

_I collapsed in front of Gray's fallen form, seeing the deep color of red staining the ground. His eyes were glazed and lifeless as I reached out for him…_

"_What did you do Clarabelle?" I closed my eyes at the voice, and when I opened them Gray was gone. But the splattered blood remained._

"_You did it," I hissed angrily, turning to look into my mother's dull green eyes. She gave me a sad smile, as she often did when she realized she had yelled at me for no reason._

"_Did I?" she whispered, gesturing to me. I looked down at my hands, seeing the blood on them…and on the ground next to me-_

_A gun._

No. I wasn't her, I wasn't like her. I would never be able to do anything like that to that man.

"_You always cause so much pain to the ones you come in contact with…"_

"_It's not my fault," I whispered._

"_Is it?"_

I shot straight up, panting heavily and wiping the cold sweat from my head. I blinked at the clock, seeing that it was four in the morning. I sighed, slowly getting out of bed and collecting the damp sheets to wash. My body was still shaking twenty minutes later as I tried to sip on a cup of orange juice, to no avail.

I frowned as I thought over my muddled thoughts, my dream.

Was it foreboding? Did I need to distance myself from Gray?

I felt my eyes watering up as I thought back to my parents, and I buried my face in my hands. I didn't want to end up like that- like her. I didn't want to be that person.

_You're not your mother._

I pressed my lips together tightly as the words filled my head, nodding in agreement. Gray was right. I wasn't my mother- and I had no intentions of turning out like her.

As I went through my morning- be it a little earlier than usual, I kept telling myself that until the mixture of a nightmare and a memory was pushed to the back of my mind.

As I went around my field, carefully watering the freshly sprouting vegetables my thoughts weren't as focused as they usually were. My mind drifted from the tedious lists of daily tasks such as pulling weeds and checking my fodder and chicken feed to that of certain things I had been trying to avoid.

Such as my growing feelings for Gray.

I was becoming painfully aware that the fine line of our friendship was blurring, in ways becoming invisible. Certain things he said and did seemed to strike a chord in me. And yet I did nothing to correct those things. When his hand lingered on my shoulder, or when he held my hand when we walked up the mountain to forage. I hadn't bothered to ask him why this change had happened. Or when.

The fact was that it had changed awhile ago. But these changes that I kept worrying over had occurred during my depression. Things that I assume Gray had gotten used to doing when I was out of it, that he continued to do now. Like hold my hand and lead me places. Or stay within a few yards of me at all times.

Those things themselves didn't really bother me all that much. If anything it bothered me that they didn't bother me. Which was just crazy. But honestly what bothered me the most, was how Gray would get this look on his face.

That look that made him look like he was hurting or something. Like he was suffering because of something.

And since New Years I had a growing suspicion that something was me.

Even though he had assured me that I wasn't a burden, that what Manna had said about me wasn't how he felt, I couldn't help but to think him a liar. Why else would he look like that?

I placed my watering can in its proper place, glancing at my watch and letting out a long sigh. I needed to talk to someone. Someone female.

So I headed on over to Mary's house, seeing as how it was Monday. When I opened the door I was relieved that Anna and Basil weren't there. I had pretty much been avoiding any part of Manna's little gossip circle since New Years. The relieved part of me quickly gave way to curiosity as the familiar sound of a piano entered my ears.

The melody was something played with the higher keys, and it was somewhat slow, repetitive. Catchy I guess is the word I'm looking for. One of those tunes that when you know you hear it, it will be stuck in your head. I closed the door behind me and silently climbed the stairs.

Mary and I hadn't been as close as we once were, and that was mostly my fault. But then again with all the crazy things that had happened since the summer…well let's just face it. I was a bad friend. I couldn't make time for her when I was with Tim, and then even though she had been one of those that had cared for me when I was ill, the only person I had shown any appreciation to was Gray.

I opened the door and it creaked, and I gave the woman a small smile when she looked over her shoulder. She returned it, her fingers moving delicately over the last few keys before she stopped, turning carefully on the bench stool and patting the spot next to her.

"I knew you would find me eventually," she teased, adjusting her glasses and smoothing her skirt.

"I don't mean to interrupt," I began, but Mary shook her head.

"Not at all. I'm just practicing while my parents are out. I want to be able to play this piece when Kai makes it back this year," she murmured, her lips pulling up into a wishful smile. She turned to the side, her fingers moving rhythmically over the keys but not pushing down. "Last year when he came back, he tried to sing a song for me," she flushed at the admission.

"That was romantic of him," I said quietly, a grin growing on my face. "I bet it was wonderful." Her nose wrinkled up and she nervously shook her head.

"I'm afraid to say Kai is what one would call tone death. It was the thought that counts, but…"

"Ah. I see." I murmured, my fingers brushing gently over the white keys.

"I've been wondering when you were going to come to talk to me," Mary said after a few minutes, and I blinked at her, my mouth opening in an o shape. She shrugged her shoulders, her eyes shutting behind her glasses. "You've had that look on your face lately. The one when you're thinking too hard on something that probably isn't all that hard to figure out."

"Ah, so I guess I haven't hid it all that well then," I joked weakly, twisting a strand of hair around my finger.

"No," she said, her lips pursing together as she looked pointedly at me. "Gray's been worrying about you because of it." I felt my lips pull down into a frown, my eyes shutting in annoyance.

"He is always doing that. I don't understand why he stresses…"

"Because he cares about you." Mary's harsh tone had me gripping my overall pant legs tightly, my eyes staring down at the wooden grain of the floor.

"I know. He worries so much," I finally began, my voice cracking. "I really wish he wouldn't do that to himself. It makes me feel horrible, that I'm such trouble for him." I stopped when I felt Mary's delicate hand on my shoulder, and I leaned closer to her, resting my head on her shoulder and taking a shaking breath. "I'm so confused right now."

"Claire," Mary began hesitantly, then seemed to think better of it. I felt her rest her head on top of mine as she smoothed down my hair in a somewhat motherly fashion. Mary had always been good at such situations. Even though I did my best to not get so close with her, she had been able to break through my walls quicker than anyone here. And she didn't force herself in there to stay. She simply had come in to let me know she was out there if I needed her.

And I needed her now.

"I make Gray miserable," I whispered, my eyes shutting tightly. " I don't want to do that to him," I added quickly. " I keep catching him when he thinks I'm not looking, and he just looks…so…"

"Torn. Conflicted?" I nodded at her words, glad she was able to better define the emotion I had seen on the blacksmith's face.

"It's my fault."

"No, it's his," she insisted quietly, her voice somewhat annoyed sounding. "He can't decide what he wants to do, and he isn't as good at hiding his turmoil as he prides himself on being." I stiffened at her words, wondering just what it was that Gray couldn't decide over.

"Mary…I have a confession."

"I'm all ears," she whispered, and I kept my eyes as I tried to find the words.

"I'm changing…we're changing. Gray and I. And I'm not sure if I like it," I mumbled, my head dropping more. "I don't know what to do about it."

"Claire, there…really isn't anything you can do. The only thing constant in our lives is change." I opened my eyes at her words, a deep breath leaving me. "Are you really worried about Gray changing, or is it more you?"

"I…" I hesitated, my fingers tracing nervous patterns on top of my leg. "I am changing. And I'm not sure why…" Mary let out a sigh of her own, patting the top of my head and remained silent for a long moment before turning back around to the piano.

"Here, listen to this song I'm practicing for Kai- let me know if you like the lyrics. I only know the chorus, but…well I want to know what you think." I closed my eyes at her changing the subject, but plastered a smile on my face as she began to play the melody again.

"_**Could this be love that I feel,**_

_**so strong, so deep and so real, **_

_**if I lost you would I ever heal , **_

_**could this be love that I feel?**_

_**Could this be love that I feel,**_

_**so strong, so deep and so real, **_

_**if I lost you would I ever heal , **_

_**could this be love that I feel?"**_

I felt my shoulders began to tremble as the lyrics sunk in, a piece of me beginning to cry out. I brought a shaking hand up to my face, fingers brushing over my lips. Mary was looking at me, a slightly worried expression on her face.

"I-It's a beautiful song," I choked out, hiding my face in my hands as I wiped at the moisture forming in my eyes. Goddess help me it couldn't be that.

_His smile makes my day a little brighter._

But it was normal to feel happy when your friends were happy.

_My heart beats faster when he is around._

That could just be because he's a guy. And by no means is he a bad looking guy.

_My hand tingles when he holds it._

But that didn't mean…

_My heart aches when he's away._

But that was because I don't want to be alone. Being with him makes me happy…

_More than anything I don't want to hurt him…_

It's normal to not want to hurt those you care about.

…_because I love him._

"Claire?"

"I can't Mary, I just can't," I whispered, nervously, pulling on my hair. I ignored her confused expression as I stood up, beginning to pace. I pulled more forcefully on my hair, eyes shutting tightly. I didn't need this right now. I didn't want these feelings that I had screwing up what had become so important to me.

If these feelings ruined what Gray and I already shared…

The reason I was so concerned with us changing, the reason I felt the way I did. It just couldn't be that. I couldn't be falling in love, not with Gray.

It would absolutely ruin our relationship. And I would never be able to forgive myself for that.

Gray had become such a vital part of my life, I couldn't even consider the possibility of ruining what we had with my feelings…

"Claire!" I blinked as I felt myself being shaken some, my eyes focusing on a concerned looking Mary. "You can't what?"

"I can't be in love with him. I just can't…" I whispered, my eyes falling from hers and to the floor.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't lose another person I love…" that doesn't love me the same way. The last time I had felt so strongly for someone- even though he treated me so kindly, and in many ways gave me affection one should only give to the person they love- he hadn't loved me the same way.

"I will not let my feelings change us like that," I said firmly, pushing my hair from my face and stepping closer to Mary, my head resting on her shoulder. "What am I going to do Mary. I can't…I can't be around him right now."

"Claire, calm down. You're all over the place. Just relax," Mary murmured, and I felt her delicate hand patting my back gently. "It's going to be fine. Realizing that you love someone isn't the end of the world."

"He can't find out," I hissed, hugging the woman tightly. I didn't want Gray to find out, to look at me with pity like Tamaki had. To feel sorry for me for being a silly little girl. "I don't want him to look at me that way."

"Claire what are you talking about?" I could feel her curious eyes examining me, and I shook my head, pulling back to look at her.

"I don't want to see him pity me, for having unrequited feelings."

There was a long pregnant pause between us, and Mary raised one eyebrow incredulously, shaking her head with such disbelief that her braid swished over her shoulder. She adjusted her glasses, her gaze never leaving my face.

She didn't understand what I meant, the look I was talking about…

"Claire…you are just as dense as a man sometimes," Mary muttered, and despite that she patted the top of my head.

I blinked at those words, not quite understanding them. But I didn't much care to try to figure it out right now. All I knew is that these feelings that I just realized needed to be squished and shoved back inside me before I saw Gray again.

If I didn't it would only make things between us awkward- and in turn Gray would worry. And when he worried he asked questions. And they would be questions I wouldn't want to answer.

"He can't find out," I repeated quietly, my voice somewhat choked. Mary let out a large sigh and I heard her even let out a small groan.

"Claire, just because you realized how you feel, doesn't mean Gray has to find out. We can keep it a secret for now, you know?"

"Really?" I whispered, sniffling some before wiping my eyes. "I'm not sure I can even look at him right now…"

"Well maybe today, you should just go ahead and go home- rest. If he shows up, just tell him you feel run down and need to rest. I'm sure he won't bother you."

"I…alright," I murmured, though I already knew that if I managed to get him to leave, it would only be for the day, and he would certainly know that I was lying to him.

Something that I didn't like to do to the man as it was. I wanted to pride myself on honesty. A rather hypocritical thing to even think about considering I was planning on lying to him for Goddess only knows how long until I could stop the feeling that I felt for him in _that_ way.

I left the library rather quickly, vaguely aware of a few encouraging words Mary offered. But my entire mind was blank until after I was safely secured in my home. I washed up and changed into some pj's, figuring it couldn't hurt my lie to at least really be in bed, and maybe get some rest that I truly did need.

But as soon as I got comfortable in my plush bed, my mind went to reeling with questions, and of course another part of my mind seemed to have all the answers and was content to argue me to death.

Why all of a sudden did these feelings pop up?

_Seriously? Wake up you Dummy. You didn't just wake up with these feelings today. This had been coming for a long time- before Tim even. Don't you remember how you felt in the fall- when he kissed you._

I scowled at the ceiling, wondering just what the hell was up with that little voice in my head.

_Just trying to shove these feelings back inside isn't going to fix anything you know. Things __**will**__ change. You can't stop that no more than you can stop time from passing by._

I don't have to like it though.

_It would make things easier on you if you did. You know what happens when you try to keep things like this inside._

This is different than holding in negativity.

I let out a long deep sigh, my eyes closing and eyebrows furrowing at my own reason. I found my thoughts drifting to the possibilities, the fantasies of what if…

What if Gray found out?

What if he didn't want to be around me anymore because of that?

"Why does that stupid man have to make things so complicated for me," I murmured out loud, my breathing becoming more level as I began to drift off to sleep.

I would just have to keep my distance till I was able to decide on how to act around him…

Until I could convince myself that these feelings were nothing more than an infatuation that would pass. Which was all this could ever be. Because I couldn't afford to lose Gray. Even in the off chance that he would attempt a relationship with me- if it failed, I would lose him.

And I would much rather have him in my life as a friend, untouchable- than lose him all together over a possible fleeting attraction.

**Mary's POV**

I wheeled the small cart of library returns towards the shelves, trying my best to not let my gaze linger on the distracted man sitting in a chair, his right hand holding up his head while his left mindlessly flipped through pages of a book he wasn't really reading. He let out yet another large sigh and looked up, catching my gaze on him.

"She still isn't feeling all that well," he offered, closing the book and placing it on the table. I nodded weakly, quickly turning my back to him and beginning to sort through the returns of the books I had discovered stowed away in my room.

"She'll be okay in a few days."

"So you said two days ago. If she's that bad off maybe I should take her to see _him._" I jolted at his words, and without thinking responded.

"She isn't sick. She just needs time to herself for now…" I stopped myself there, almost tempted to knock myself in the head with the book in my hand. I nervously continued my task as it became insanely and uneasily quiet behind me. I could almost hear the cogs in his head turning, and I cringed at his words.

"So she's avoiding me." I didn't respond, as I knew that if I tried I would probably burst with the information.

Did being a woman swear me to secrecy at such times? Knowing that Claire realized her feelings for Gray now, well , it made things difficult. Especially when her natural reaction was to avoid the man sulking in my library. And the fact that I was near bursting because I wanted to confess the truth so bad didn't help matters.

But I knew if Gray realized why Claire was acting this way- that she was trying to figure out how to hide and ignore her newly realized feeling for him- he would be crushed. The blow might ruin any chances for a confession that he would get the nerve to take.

"You know something," his harsh tone caused me to jump and I turned to face him for a moment. "Tell me," he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling at me. I shook my head and pursed my lips shut tightly.

"I can't. I promised." He scowled, tilting the brim of his hat up as he examined me.

"You know what I did to make her mad."

"Who said she's mad?" I deadpanned, walking around the man, all the while feeling his gaze burning into my back.

"Why else would she be avoiding me?" he finally whispered, his expression looking crestfallen. I narrowed my eyes, looking at him over my back wired lenses.

"Perhaps because you can't find it in you not to pry? She doesn't want to fight with you because you can't leave well enough alone," I muttered out in frustration, pushing my glasses up my nose.

"D-did she say that?" he asked, and I had to shake my head. This must be what a child that lost his puppy looks like.

"It's simply my personal observation Gray." He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Then she must be upset at me for something." I clinched my jaw and shook my head, fingers mindlessly thumbing through papers on my desk.

"Maybe it isn't so much you as it is her," I offered, though his expression gave way that he knew I was lying on some level.

"Then it's something I can't help, but it's my fault?" I hesitated and at that he collapsed back into his chair, a defeated look on his scowling face. I felt something inside me snap and bit my bottom lip.

"Gray…it's not something that is your fault- I can tell you that." I whispered, my shoulders slumping. "You just need to give her some space so she can think." Gray frowned, his eyebrows knitting together.

"When women think this hard, it usually ends up in a jumbled mess of frantic illogical reasoning that we men have to try to untangle and correct." I gave the man a disproving glare before letting out a humph and turning my back on him.

"If you men were more forthcoming and honest in your emotions we women wouldn't have to erect such obstacles for you to overcome," I spat, becoming angry at his bemused expression. "And it's amazing," I drawled out, angrily shoving things into my desk drawers. "…that you all can come so close to reaching your goal, but in the critical moments you blow it over such stupid reasons."

"Are we even talking about me anymore?" he asked meekly, and I let out a groan.

"Men in general actually. But since you're the defense for the home team, I'd like you to prove me wrong on that."

"Why is it when you get upset I never have any idea what you're talking about?"

"Probably because you're a male. Kai has the same issue," I offered, a ghost of a smile making its way to my face. One more season. Then he would be back. I couldn't wait.

"Regardless, I'm still not sure what to do about Claire," Gray mumbled, a sigh leaving him yet again.

"Maybe you should invite her to the Goddess festival," I said quietly, wondering if this was somehow interfering. "I mean- I'm sure that she has had it on her mind, that she won't have anyone to go with this year."

I had to bite back a laugh when I turned to look at the man.

He looked down right terrified at the idea.

After all he had yet to manage to ask Claire to anything. She had either done it, or the one time for Starry Night Saibara had set it up. It would be the first time I could recall for Gray to actually ask Claire to a festival on his own.

And I would love to be there when it happened. After all- I'm sure it would be priceless.

**Gray's POV**

I glanced around the open fields, looking for the blond that had been rather elusive the last few days. My fingers nervously twitched, and I squeezed my hands tightly, hearing my knuckles pop at the pressure. Mary's two day pep talk was wearing off rather quickly in my opinion.

What the hell was I doing here?

I rapped my knuckles on the door of Claire's house, determining once again that she was hiding in the dwelling. I sighed at the thought, shaking my head. I didn't know what her problem was but I did hope that she would at least open the door today.

"It's open," her muffled voice called from inside, and I hesitantly turned the knob, my eyes adjusting to the rather dark house. I closed the door behind me before walking into the living room where the tv was on.

Claire was laying across her couch, her legs pulled up towards her chest as her head rested on a pillow. She blinked at the television, before looking at me, her tired looking eyes focusing on me. She offered me a weak smile that I couldn't return.

The woman looked exhausted.

"Are you sure you aren't sick?" I questioned, chewing on the inside of my cheek. She nodded her head slowly, her eyes shutting.

"I'm ok. Just tired. I haven't been sleeping well, and what little I do get isn't very restful. It's catching up to me," she offered quietly, her left hand coming up to rub tiredly at her eyes. "So I've been trying to take a nap during the day, but I can't seem to do it."

"It would probably help if you turned the TV off, and maybe got into bed," I muttered as I shook my head. I sat down on the couch next to her without another word, relaxing into the plush cushions before looking over at her.

Her hair was mused from lying her head on the pillow she had brought from her room, and her eyes had the makings of dark circles under them, surely to get worse with each passing day of restless sleep. She was wearing a large blue tee-shirt and what appeared to be black pj bottoms from what of her leg I could see poking out from under her fleece blanket.

"What?" she asked quietly, self consciously smoothing down her hair as she diverted her gaze from mine. I broke my gaze from her, realizing that she had caught me staring, and I shook my head, clearing my throat.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how tired you look. Maybe you should take a sedative or something to help?"

"No. I'd rather not take any meds," she firmly stated, her jaw clinching. I shrugged, recalling several times she had turned down medicine. Some people were just like that I suppose.

"You've been avoiding me," I stated, not looking at her. I could feel her eyes on me for several moments, and she let out a small sigh. She neither admitted or denied me, and I closed my eyes, propping my head up on one hand while my elbow rested on the arm of the couch. "So what did I do to upset you?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, her head snapping in my direction. She frowned at me, shaking her head. "It's not because you did anything. I just…haven't felt much up for company. I've been in a mood," she offered, and I raised an eyebrow at her incredulously.

Seriously? That was the best she could do?

"But you could go talk with Mary," I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"For Goddess sake Gray, don't have a man tantrum. It's a personal, female thing. I didn't think you would be interested. And honestly it's just…too personal to discuss with a guy, you know?" she was obviously choosing her words carefully, and though I got the feeling it wasn't a total lie, I knew it wasn't the whole truth. But it was something I could bite into.

"Well next time maybe let me know. Like 'Hey Gray, I'm having women issues at the moment, and would rather you not be around for a few days.' It's a lot better than me wondering if you're ok," I muttered, though I knew what it really was.

I was worried about her relapsing into another depression spiral. I didn't particularly like it when she wanted to be 'alone'.

"I'll try to remember that the next time," she said quietly, her head drooping some. I sighed and shook my head again, and she smiled weakly at me. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I'll leave so you can rest," I began to stand, but she reached a leg out, resting it across my lap.

"No…stay. It might help. I feel…more relaxed when someone is here," she said hesitantly, her eyes not meeting mine. "You can watch whatever, but I think…I'll be able to sleep if you're here for a few hours."

"Fine." I relaxed on the couch, refusing to show the smile on my face. At least she wasn't demanding I leave as she had a few days ago. "Not like I had anything to do."

"Gray, why are you here?" she asked after a few moments, and I felt my ears begin to get hot. I was glad she had it dark in the house so she couldn't see my reddening ears.

"Ah, well, I wanted to ask you about something."

"Oh," she whispered, her eyes shutting as she remained silent for several moments. "Ask then," she finally muttered. "Before I go to sleep." I chewed the inside of my check as I looked at the disgruntled woman's expression.

"Well, I wanted to know, if…you were going to the Goddess Festival," I began quietly, my fingers absentmindedly playing with the hem of her pants at her ankle. I watched as her eyes opened, and she began to shake her head.

"No, I'm not planning on it." She whispered, snuggling deeper into her pillow. Sometimes this woman was too damn adorable for her own good.

"Well you want to go with me?" I asked, and at the shocked expression coming over her face I panicked, quickly adding "as friends."

"Oh. Yeah, I get you." She murmured, her eyes looking away from mine as she mulled over the invitation. "Yeah, sure we can go. As…friends," she whispered that last word, the corner of her lips just twitching downward at the word. I found my expression mirroring hers for a moment, but we both seemed to smile at the same time, her eyes shutting comfortably.

"I'd like that. Thanks for asking," she finally said, her voice so quiet I barely heard it. Her breathing became more shallow and repetitive, and I stayed on the couch for awhile, watching the television.

Claire slept for awhile, and I eventually got up the nerve to watch her sleep. She was just adorable, her hand curled up and tucked under her chin while the other rested limply above her head. I found myself smiling down at her sleeping form, and came to the realization that I needed to make a decision about us soon.

Because if things kept up like this, we would just…

Remain friends. There would be a continuing closing in the gap I had to confess. And once it was closed all together, I wouldn't have the opportunity to tell her.

Now if I only had the courage to bring myself to do it.

I didn't have the best self esteem issues as it was…

Where the hell was Kai at when I needed him? Why was it only in the summer and when I didn't want him around that I needed the pervert?

I frowned at the realization that no voice of the said man echoed a retort in my head, and wondered just where the hell he was too.

Real Kai or subconscious Kai- I needed someone to talk me into doing something stupid.

After several hours, Claire was still asleep. But I needed to get to the inn, so I covered her up and quietly left the house. I grabbed a plate from downstairs and went up to my room, placing the plate on the dresser next to my bed. I turned to sit on the bed and let out a curse when my fork hit the floor, skidding across the wood and under my bed.

I bent down, reaching under the bed and searching for the fork. I furrowed my eyebrows when I pulled it out, realizing there was something else under my fingertips. It was a letter- judging by the dust on it, somewhat old.

And old looking letter in a _purple_ envelope that had never been opened.

I couldn't help but to smile at the irony of it all. And then I worriedly looked in the mirror, wondering if perhaps me and that idiot really were mentally connected and he somehow knew I had needed some advice.

* * *

**If it wasn't clear about Claire's mom, let me know in a review and I will clarify the situation in my AN next chapter. Thanks for staying with me thus far guys. **


	36. The Goddess Festival is Most Eventful

**Holy crap its finally done. As much as I'm willing to work on it. It's the moment of truth, Gray and Claire's first date. This is 20 pages of 'what the crap' just happened, and I've been working on it for Goddess only knows how long. I will more thank likely post the separate one shot My Confession, before I update this again. That is for you pervs that voted yay in the contest. The decent readers I got out here that don't want to know what happens after the end of this ( as little since and funny as it probably will be) can skip it. Nothing major will happen that takes away from plot , please let me know if I did okay on this. The concept of what happens in this chapter has changed over the course of the story, but I always knew the day it would happen. Thanks to everyone that has been reading, those that review, and all those who enjoy. I'm not sure how much more of this is left, but I'm safe to say we've managed to pass the half way point. -_-_-_- means time skip, FYI.  
**

**Read, Review, enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Ann's POV**

"Are you feeling ill?" the man muttered, his large hand coming up to my head as he frowned. "Are you hallucinating. You do realize who I am?"

"Oh bite me," I sneered, knocking his hand off my forehead and shaking my head exasperatedly. "Don't make me repeat myself, Doctor," I muttered, my eyes shutting tightly as I fought down a blush. This must be how my idiot brother felt a majority of the time around Claire.

"You do realize you're asking me to my own hanging, don't you Ann?" he said quietly, sitting quietly in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest, head pointed up to the ceiling

I took the moment to look over the man. He still hadn't managed to get completely back to the standard he had held himself to before.

His raven hair was slightly mused, but his face was clean shaven and smooth. His clothes weren't neatly pressed and ironed like they once wore, and his tie hung loosely on his neck. I felt my fingers twitch as the urge to fix it. The man might not need to look as uptight and unapproachable as he once had, but he could still at least wear his attire properly.

"You're brother will kill me," he finally sighed, his head coming back to face me, a lazy smile on his face.

"I don't much care what my brother thinks about this. It's my concern," I said quietly, though I knew that Gray would for sure flip his lid. "I want to go with you."

"Why?"

The question caused me to break eye contact, and I pulled at my braid in irritation. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Ann," he began quietly, shaking his head and leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. "You've helped me out, more than I can ever repay you for. And I understand your feelings, but you need to get a grip on the situation."

"What is there to get a grip on?" I interrupted, glaring at his amused expressions.

"Your family will never allow anything between us. Your brother is only going to see this as me getting him back in some sick twisted way. Or trying to get to Claire, and I honestly can't blame him for that giving my past."

I closed the distance in between us, my old tennis shoes squeaking a little on the waxed tile floor. I leaned in close to the man, smirking at his widened eyes and quickly flushing face. I gripped his green tie firmly, tightening it around his neck. "But I don't think that. And if anything, I've been the one pursuing you, haven't I?" I murmured lowly, seeing his eyes dart away as his large hands pulled mine from his tie.

"It matters little who has done what. It amazes me that no one has figured out exactly what has been going on with us. Every day I sit here, wondering when Gray is going to come in here and break my jaw again." He mumbled, shaking his head. "This can't work. It needs to stop."

"Gray doesn't control me, or you. And I'm sure if you would just apologize to Claire, if she could forgive you, Gray could get over it. He won't ever like you, and you two won't be best friends, but damn it he can learn to tolerate you."

"Ann," he began and I let out a growl.

"Damn it, how long are you going to fight this?" I muttered, shaking my head as I popped him lightly in the back of the head.

"How long are you going to keep assaulting me for being sane and reasonable regarding the facts?" He retorted, his eyes narrowed.

This man drove me insane at times, and it was not too long ago I realized why. This feeling I had for this man, on how he could irritate the snot out of me and then make me giggle like an idiot- it had to be the same feeling Gray got with Claire.

And yet this man wouldn't hear my explanation. Even after admitting his attraction.

"Then lets just go as friends," I suggested, hoping a compromise could be reached. I couldn't help but to let out a relieved sigh at his hesitant nod, my eyes shutting contently.

I just needed to get him to understand that he didn't need to worry about my family.

They weren't the ones that would kill him for being an idiot. I was.

-_-_-_-_-

**Kai's POV**

I couldn't help but to grin at the large envelope the inn keeper gave me, nearly sprinting up the stairs to my room to read it.

I loved getting these things from Mary. It didn't matter if it was an excerpt of her novel or a length letter. Just reading her correspondence was enough to make me visualize that she was here. But when I opened the envelope and dumped the contents on my bed, I was surprised to find another envelope in there, with some neat hand writing- for a guy.

It was from Gray.

I frowned some, hesitant to open the envelope, but I shrugged, tearing into it and surprised at the lengthy letter I found inside. I scanned over the contents, my grin growing all the more with each sentence.

It was about damn time.

But as I read on through his words about realizing his feelings for Claire, and about the break up with Tim- though Mary had let me know the former when it happened, she hadn't known the details. Only that it had ended up with the doctor leaving for medical care in the city. But when he got to the part where he asked her on a date as 'friends' I almost swooned.

Gray was an idiot. But why he would say that to Claire I had no clue. I was vaguely aware of his account of how he 'found' my letter and it hadn't offered him the advice he would need.

"Tell her 'Claire I'm in love with you', how hard is it to say that?" I muttered to myself, shaking my head. I tossed his letter aside, shaking my head at the thought of the man. But when I picked up Mary's letter I had to sit on the bed at the way it started off.

_Darling,_

_It is my regret to inform you that Claire has admitted to being in love with Gray. However, she seems terrified by the idea, and is determined to fight and suppress her feelings…_

Did the whole town fall apart when I left in the fall every year? One would think that at this rate.

Here I was with whom I considered my best friend to damn scared to confess his love to a woman who loved him and was trying to not love him. No other couple in the world could be as confusing as those two.

I angrily snatched out a piece of paper and a pen, but after about ten minutes I wadded up the paper, deciding that starting out 'Gray, strap on your balls and just tell the woman you love her,' wouldn't be received well by the man.

This type of unnecessary conflict hurt my brain. Why couldn't those two not be so blind to each other?

I scratched my head with the eraser end of the pencil as I started at the blank sheet of paper for what seemed like hours. This shouldn't be so hard. But I didn't want Gray to screw up, and I knew if I didn't word it right, he would. So that made this the hardest letter I ever had to write.

_So one of two things will happen. You will confess-_

_In of course the most romantic, memorable way you can. You need to go all out, and make sure there are flowers or something. _

_But she'll either accept your confession, or she will try to reject it. But keep in mind that no matter what she says, Claire does care for you. I'll go so far as to say I'm ninety-nine percent sure that she loves you too. Call it a gut feeling. _

_You need to swallow your pride, and maybe do a little groveling if need be. Claire has been hurt bad by Tim, from what you told me. She might not be willing to accept you at first. But I feel that the woman truly does love you. But you need to be tactful about it. Very tactful._

_It's important you don't lose your temper if she rejects you at first. You need to be understanding. She's going to be scared of the idea of a new relationship when her last one ended so badly._

_If it takes the negative route, you need to try to calm her the best you can. Women are delicate things, easily startled by revelations. But a woman's heart knows better than her mind. So listen to her body, to her actions. Because while she might be saying one thing, her body language can contradict that._

_So honestly there isn't much I can tell you, because I know you. When it comes down to it, you wont remember one thing I've told you, not even to control your temper. But please for the love of the Harvest Goddess don't do any irreparable damage with that temper of yours. _

I stopped there, sighing. There wasn't much else I could say. It would be a waste of my time. Because I knew my friend well enough to know what would happen if Claire didn't accept him whole heartedly. He would be crushed, and instead of showing that, he would bristle and huff, and then he would snap.

Such was the way with old fashioned men like that. But that was how he had been raised.

Real men don't cry. They don't show any emotion.

I scoffed at that. It had worked so well for his grandfather. Widowed at a young age and never remarried. Doug…I think he loved his wife too much to consider it. But with Saibara- he could have married Ellen after she was widowed. The old man had more of a hand in raising Gray than Doug did.

It's why Gray held so many of the fool's traits.

Foul temper, stubborn pride, and a few other negative ones. But he also held some of the good ones- undying faithfulness, unwavering persistence.

Ah Gray. He and I had a bromance if there ever was one.

And whether the man admitted or not, he did value my opinion. Else he wouldn't have written me for advice. Because as stubborn as the man was, Gray knew that when it came to dealing with women and delicate emotions that I was more suited for such things.

I only hope he could remember one thing whenever he got the nerve to tell Claire how he felt.

He needed to control his temper.

Else all hell would break loose and the two might end up right back to stage one. It really depended on the level of explosion it would cause, and how Claire reacted.

But for everyone's sake, I hoped it would all work out.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Tim's POV**

I sighed as I pulled out the iron, glaring at the contraption and shaking my head. I just didn't feel like doing it. What was the point in caring?

I decided to leave the clinic and make my way to supermarket, content to browse the meager stock the place carried. Ann would be expecting me in about an hour up at the Goddess pond, and perhaps I should bring something to eat.

The woman had been very generous in her attempts to help me get past my acquired addiction, and of course she had also began to court me in a weird way. And it was endearing. But what bothered me about it was that I didn't mind.

I shouldn't be passive about it, I should be telling the woman to come to her senses and pursue someone else.

"Doctor, did you forget to put something on your list?" I blanched some at the cheerful voice, blinking awkwardly down into large worried brown eyes. I gave her a small smile and shook my head.

"No Elli. I came here just to come. I needed to get out of the office," I offered, eyes catching the curious glances Sasha was giving me. I sighed, averting my gaze. It had been like that since Claire and I had split apart. Everyone knew it had been my fault, but no one really knew the why of it all.

Fortunately no one had dared approached me about it, and now it had been so long it wasn't up for discussion. I heard the chiming of the bells, signaling someone entering the establishment and glanced up, stiffening at the sight of the blond.

She looked smaller than the last time I saw her, still slightly malnourished. May and Stu were talking to her, earning themselves those bright smiles of hers. I tried to examine the items in front of me as the woman sifted through the seed bags and I briefly wondered if she even knew I was here. Not that it mattered.

The bells chimed again and I heard May ask where Stu was going. Claire simply shrugged, her face pale and her gaze somewhat distant. I found myself unable to stop staring at her, and I suppose she knew that. She lifted her head, eyes meeting mine for a brief moment before she offered me a curt nod. I blinked at her as she turned around and asked May to go get a loaf of bread.

I sighed as the little girl trotted happily over next to me, picking the item up and bringing it back to Claire. I frowned as I let my head fall, eyes not really focusing on the items in front of me as I tried to determine the best course of action.

_And I'm sure if you would just apologize to Claire, if she could forgive you  
_

I smiled some at Ann's words, wondering just how true they could be. But I wasn't sure this was the best place to attempt such a thing.

Of course the woman had no obligation, but it was more of a conscience thing. And I knew Ann would be pleased I had tried.

Or angry…

But it had been her advice.

I took a deep breath and sucked up my nerves, turning to stare at the back of the woman I had thought I once loved.

Of course it hadn't been true love- not that stuff that makes you all giddy in side. I had cared for her, but I wasn't in love with her. I had _thought_ I was.

But recently I had come to the realization that it had been my idea of her. I had never really gotten to know Claire the way I should have to pursue her. I really didn't know anything about her.

And yet I had placed her on a high pedestal, making her into my vision of my perfect woman.

But she wasn't mine. She never was.

What I had created had been an illusion, all smoke and mirrors to fool her, and myself. I had created the setting in hopes of entrapping us in that spell for eternity.

And in the aftermath, I could say I was somewhat glad it had failed. I regretted it, even those times I got to hold her against me, because it hadn't been me she truly wanted.

I was vaguely aware of the bells chiming again as I began to take meek steps towards the woman, only to have my vision of her abruptly blocked by a rather pissed of looking blacksmith.

"Going somewhere?" he asked lowly, his voice barely audible through the low growl emitting from his throat. I refused to show my slight apprehension, though I knew my eyes were wide. I glanced over the shorter man to the woman who was oblivious to what was transpiring, and shook my head. I didn't say anything, but instead headed for the exit, my eyes just catching sight of a rather smug looking child, with his arms crossed in a familiar stance as he stood in front of Claire protectively.

If it hadn't been for the two males watching me, I might have cracked a smile. After all, even though he was the one who went and got Gray, I doubted the man realized exactly why he had been retrieved, and I foresaw the child putting a wrench in the works for him fairly soon.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Claire's POV**

"What do you mean you won't participate?" Gray muttered, scowling down at me. I shrugged my shoulders, dumping the half filled basket into the shipping bin.

"I don't have a dress to wear. So I can still go to the Goddess Festival, I just won't dance," I explained quietly, though I felt somewhat guilty at his disappointed expression.

"The point of the Goddess Festival is for the young women of the village to participate in the dance for a good harvest, or something," he tried to explain, and I just shook my head.

"I can't materialize a dress for the event, Gray," I snapped, spinning on my heels and heading towards the chickens pecking away in their make shift pin. I crawled over the fencing and began to gather eggs carefully, doing my best to ignore the glare I could feel coming from the man whose booted feet I could see not too far away.

"I'll get you Ann's dress. It's not like she has anyone to go with anyways," he finally stated, and I looked up at him, my eyes wide as I shook my head.

"You can't do that. It isn't fair. Besides…it's your mom's dress and it means a lot to your dad if Ann wears it," I said quietly, and judging by the expression on Gray's face he had forgotten that tidbit of knowledge. I handed him the eggs when he offered to take them off my hands, and then squatted down to pick up a newly hatched chick I had named Jama-p. "Besides, its not like I would feel comfortable wearing a _sleeveless_ dress into public anyways." There was a long silence between us before Cassie's barking brought both our attentions towards the far entrance of my property.

"What does he want?" Gray said out loud, though I mentally echoed him. I hadn't ordered any upgrades, and Gotz wasn't a regular dinner invitation at my house.

The older man seemed thoughtful as he tugged on his beard, his eyes somewhat distance as he looked down at the large box in his hands. I took Gray's hand as he helped me back over the fencing of the pen, and he excused himself to go place the eggs in the shipping bin.

"Afternoon miss," he mumbled, and I cocked my head to the side at his flushing face. "I heard you were going to the Goddess festival, and Saibara mentioned that you probably didn't have a dress," he began, offering me the box in his arms. I took it, blinking down and carefully opening the purple box. Inside was a beautifully detailed dress, a very light pink skirt with light green trim, and beautiful hand made cloth flowers.

"It's beautiful," I murmured, looking back up at the man whose gaze remained locked on the contents of the box.

"It was my wife's," he said quietly, his voice hoarse and unsteady. I took in a sharp breath, looking back down at the box and then back to the man. "We were going to give it to our daughter when she grew up, but…" he trailed off then, his gaze turning to the mountain in the distance.

"Gotz, I can't accept this," I said quietly, fingers brushing over the silken material of the beautiful dress in the box. "It has too much sentimental value. It's not right for me to take it," I said carefully, though the older man's growing grin and shaking head told me he wouldn't take it back.

"It's okay, Claire. I want you to have it," he insisted, his large hand coming up to rest on top of my head. "You remind me a lot of my daughter you know. So…just take care of it." I heard Gray come back, standing right next to me. I handed the box off to him, biting my lip at the feelings surging through me at the whole situation. Without thinking, I stepped closer to the large man, my arms coming up to hug him as I murmured several thank you's to him.

The man's large hands patted my back somewhat roughly, and I laughed some, shaking my head. Gotz pushed me back some, grinning down at me again. It was rare to see that look on this burly man's face. "You can come visit a little more, you know? It doesn't have to just be business."

"I promise," I murmured, taking the box back from Gray and hugging it tightly to my body. "I'll bring you some food too," I added and Gotz nodded, tilting his head to Gray and turning around.

"Well I need to get back. I'll see you around missy," he called, and I waved at him as he disappeared over the small bridge.

"That was terribly nice of him, and thoughtful," I murmured, looking up at Gray who was staring down at me with a small smile on his face.

"Well what does it look like?"

"I'll show you," I giggled, heading off into the house as the man trailed behind me. Once inside, I pulled the dress out, holding it up to my body and frowning at the fact that it too was sleeveless. But Gray gave an approving nod, his eyes examining the material intently.

"What?"

"Would white go with that?" he asked quietly, and I looked at the dress, nodding.

"Yes. I suppose…I should go pick some flowers and stuff for the morning," I murmured, and the man nodded, heading to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To town for a bit. I'll be back, I promise."

I nodded absentmindedly, my eyes lingering on where his form had been even long after he had left. It was strange for him to act like that, but I shrugged it off. I didn't need to know where he was at all the time.

Even if him leaving caused the dull ache in my chest.

I gathered a few bunches of flowers up at the Goddess pond, bringing them home and placing them in a vase. I would have to braid some of them into my hair tomorrow.

I began making dinner, deciding on a nice rice omelet. Gray still wasn't back, and I let out a small sigh as I stirred up the rice. He must have gotten side tracked and forgot.

Maybe it was for the best. I needed more time away from him anyway. At least that is what I kept telling myself. Ever since I had my realization a few weeks ago I had tried to distance myself emotionally from Gray. Which worked great in theory. And until I actually laid eyes on him.

The fact of the matter was I couldn't change the way we were now, even if I wanted to. Gray and I had evolved, and it seemed to be more than friends. We were almost like a family in my eyes. We still quarreled over silly things from time to time, we worried over each other, and even enjoyed doing many things together.

But I found myself yearning for more. And I knew I didn't need that. It would just result in all the other things I had already disappearing.

"What are you thinking about?"

I squeaked at the low voice, dropping the spoon I had been stirring the rice with onto the floor, and placing my hand over my wildly beating heart. I blinked up at the man, taking in his slightly amused and yet concerned expression I scowled at him, bending down to pick up the spoon.

"Don't do that," I hissed, dumping the spoon into the sink and shaking my head. "I'm getting old you know. You might send me into cardiac arrest."

"You're not that old yet," he chuckled, sticking his hands into his pockets and pulling out a small clear bag. "Here, I got these for you to wear tomorrow."

I glanced curiously at the bag, wiping my hands on my pants legs and taking it from him. I opened it on the counter, dumping out the contents and examining them curiously. The bag had contained ribbons, white and pink ribbons. I picked them up carefully, eyebrows furrowed together as I tried to understand why he had given them to me.

Gray took my wrist, holding my arm up and giving me an small grin. "I figure you can wrap them around your arms, and maybe put some flowers in them so it looks like a wrist corsage," he explained carefully, releasing me and walking into the kitchen. "You don't have to, but I figured since there aren't any sleeves on that dress either, you might like the idea."

"Where on earth did you get ribbons from?" I finally managed to ask as I placed them carefully back in the bag while Gray went about fixing our plates.

"I went to Ellen's," he stated with a shrug, placing plates on the table.

"Gray…" I began, but shook my head, a smile playing on my lips. "Thank you for being so considerate," I finally said, and the man simply shrugged, driving his fork into his food.

"Don't mention it. I just want you to be comfortable," he muttered, shoving a forkful of the food into his mouth. I simply shook my head, joining him at the table.

Gray was just something else a lot of times.

-_-_-_-_-_-

I fiddled with my dress, frowning as it simply refused to stay up on my shoulders. I felt uncomfortable in it, and wondered why for it being an older dress why it showed off so much. I had never much cared for low cut things, and though the dress itself didn't reveal but maybe a hint of cleavage, the dress revealed way to much of my body than I wanted it to.

The straps lay off my shoulders, and I presume that was what it was supposed to do, despite trying to make it fit up on them. The neck line was non existent, a straight line coming from the straps on my arms and across my chest, much like a strapless gown. I finally gave up on trying to make the dress rest any higher on my body, and instead began fiddling with the ribbons I had tried to tie onto my wrists.

They were too loose at the moment, and I was becoming easily frustrated with the whole situation. I was seriously one more wrong thing away from having the biggest major headache in my life. I let out a relived sigh as I managed to fix them the best I could, at least so they weren't sliding down my wrists and the flowers were staying in place.

A knock at the door brought my attention to the clock, and I let out a small curse, turning to look at myself in the mirror for one last glance over. I had braided two long strands of hair and tied them behind my head to make a 'crown' to thread flowers through. I had managed to gather enough Goddess flowers and moon droops to make it look almost like a real crown of flowers.

The rest of my hair was straightened and down, and I had even gone through the trouble of putting on some clear lip gloss. My feet were bare, as that was how I was told the participants dressed, but Popuri had come last night to help me make anklets out of some flowers.

It made me feel bad I hadn't seen her in awhile, but she didn't seem to mind as she had been spending a lot of time with Cliff.

A more urgent knock brought me out of my thoughts and I hurried to the door, opening it and smiling up brightly at the man on the other side.

"Sorry, just making sure I had everything on," I murmured, and felt my face heating under Gray's stare. His eyes were wide and his ears began to heat up, and at that I immediately began pulling on the dress again, making sure nothing inappropriate had spilled out.

"You're gorgeous," he finally managed out, though his voice was lower than it usually was. I bit my bottom lip and slid my toes through the cool sand in front of me, shaking my head at his compliment.

"I…thank you," I whispered, knowing the man well enough that he would argue with me if I denied his perception. I finally forced myself to look up at him and was somewhat disappointed he was in his regular attire.

"It's totally unfair that you guys don't have to dress up too," I muttered, finally shutting the door firmly behind me and stepping next to Gray, looking up at him bitterly. "Makes me feel like you guys don't think its worth it you know?" I teased, though it was hard not to smile at his crest fallen look.

"It's not like…I have anything dressy anyways. I could have worse jeans and a tee-shirt," he mumbled, pulling his hat down over his face. I chuckled at his reaction, walking past him and towards the exit of the farm.

"Come on, Gray, lets get this over with," I called, and I could hear him coming up behind me.

"You know, that offends me. It's like saying you don't want to go with me," he muttered lowly, and I paused, looking up at him worriedly.

"That isn't how I meant it," I protested, my eyes shutting as I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart. "I'm really just referring to being around the rest of the town. It had nothing to do with you." Gray gave a firm nod, and I felt his large hand encasing my smaller one. I looked away from him, trying to stop the flushing of my face, but to no avail.

He's been doing this a lot more since I came out of my depression, and I presumed he had gotten into the habit when I was withdrawn. I'm sure that the meaning of it all, of him holding my hand so firmly in his own, didn't have the meaning to him that it did to me.

But today was going to be a good day. It had to be, and I would take the hint of affection he gave me, however misread on my end.

"I'm going to make sure you have a good time," he assured me, walking carefully beside me. "You sure you're ok to walk?"

"I'm fine," I laughed as the man kicked a pebbled out of the way. "I'm sure I'll let you know if I hurt my feet, its fine."

"I don't understand why you guys can't wear sandals. But the mayor is just OCD about it all I guess," he muttered, more to himself than to me. I let out a happy hum in agreement, hearing the people in the square gathered up in the distance. I felt apprehension fill me, but shook it out.

Everything would be fine.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Or so I had thought.

I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fists as Gray continued to ignore me, the brunt of his attention and anger focusing on his sister and her 'date'. Her date that has stupidly approached me for whatever reason and had resulted in Gray making himself look like an ass, the doctor look like an idiot, and Ann look like just about as much of an ass as her brother.

"What do you mean you invited him?"

"I don't think its any of your damn business!"

"And you? Where the hell do you get off even being in the same place as her after that shit you pulled?"

I gritted my teeth as Gray continued on, Ann's angry protest and Tim's more quiet ones poking at my growing agitation.

I was growing very weary of this. I can understand how my companion had fallen into the habit of coming to my rescue, but honestly…

I could feel several sets of eyes on me and the source of the growing commotion, and I found the last threads of my sanity snapping.

"Shut up, all of you," I finally snapped, angrily standing in the middle of the group, glaring at my former boyfriend and his date, shaking my head. My eyes landed on Tim as I glared at him, a surge of outrage filling me for a brief moment. "Do not ever approach me again. I don't care what you have to say, I do not want to hear it," I hissed lowly, eyes cutting over to Ann and giving her a dirty look.

Not because she was with Tim, or defending him, but because she had elevated the level of the spat between the two men, and had knowingly infuriated her brother more.

"You heard her," Gray growled, and I found myself turning slowly to him, a large part of my anger focused on him.

"Shut up," I muttered, one shaking finger pointing up at him. "This is your fault. If you wouldn't over react to ever damn little thing the whole damn town wouldn't know our business, and we damn sure wouldn't have given them this show today," I said the latter part a little loudly, almost smirking when everyone's eyes found seemingly more interesting things besides our little group of enemies.

"Claire," he began, his voice holding a tone of confusion at my reaction to him.

"Gray, just shut up," I repeated shaking my head. "I know you're trying to help, but I don't need you jumping to my rescue every time this idiot," I jerked my thumb towards Tim, "approaches me. All you've done is made things worse. You've managed to make yourself look like a jack ass, me look like the cause of the biggest feud in Mineral Town, not to mention like some type of a home wrecker since you've been exchanging all out verbal blows with your sister."

The man's face flushed a deep shade of red, and I shook my head letting out an agitated sigh.

"I can handle the likes of him myself, and if worse comes to worse, I am fully aware that I only need to call you if he can't take my own words as proof enough that his presence is unwanted," I added, trying to soften the blow of the meaning of my words. I didn't want to have a huge fight with Gray because he thought he was helping, and I certainly didn't want to lose him over Tim being a moron. I frowned at the thoughts, and shook my head.

"You told me you would make sure I had a good time here," I pointed out, seeing his face pale some as his eyes averted away from mine. "And up until this scene, I was, but…"

"I got it," he muttered, and I couldn't help but to give him a small smile. He'd taken that better than I had expected.

"Claire," Ann's voice called quietly behind me, and I glanced over my shoulder, narrowed eyes meeting hers. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I murmured, looking back towards Gray and taking his hand in my own, fully aware of how it shook from his own frustrations. I looked back at Ann and Tim and offered the former a grin. "I'm not. Have a nice day," I said cheerfully, turning back to Gray and squeezing his hand.

"What?"

"I think you had best take me home, or at the least away from here," I murmured, letting my thumb brush over his hand.

"I'm not sure if I want to go with you," he muttered, his free hand pulling his hat over his eyes. I sighed and released his hand, stepping away from him and heading to the exit.

"Fine, I'm going home," I said under my breath, letting out a small squeak when I found a large arm wrapped firmly around my waist, and my body crushed against the man's. He loosened his grip, his large hand resting in the small of my back. I glanced up at him, only to see his gaze remained firm on the man he seemed to despise the most in the world.

And the look on his face was a mixture of irritation and triumph.

Something I never would understand it seems. What was there to feel accomplished over in this moment?

**Gray's POV**

I felt my face flush as I watched Claire's fingers clumsily try to pull the random flora from her hair. I kept trying to focus on the matter at hand, one being that she had been rather angry at me not to long ago. I couldn't help myself when it came to that jack ass though. I wanted to protect her from him.

And yet all she had done was damage my pride by informing me she didn't want me to do that.

"Stop staring at me," she snapped, startling me out of my thoughts. I quickly averted my eyes, but not before catching site of the pink staining her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. I smirked some at her embarrassment, my eyes shutting a moment before I reached out and began to help her untangle the flower stem from her silky blond hair.

"You're pretty brave, barking orders at me after the crap you just pulled at the festival," I muttered somewhat darkly, reminding myself how she had just laid into Tim and me in front of most of the town.

"Well I'm tired of the two of you going at it all the time," she huffed, her fingers pulling at the scoop top of her Goddess dress. I tried not to let my eyes follow the movement of her hands, knowing full and well that if I looked down at her body I probably wouldn't be able to stop.

It was hard enough for me with her in her overalls.

"No reason to go all bitchy on us," I mumbled, not acknowledging the glare I received. "I was just trying to look out for you," I added quietly, and she let out a small sigh.

"I know that Gray. It seems to be what you're always doing these days. But Tim…"

"Doesn't deserve the time of day from you after the shit he pulled," I growled out, interrupting what she was about to say. She blinked up at me, somewhat startled for a second before slowly nodding her head.

"You know, I don't understand why you let him get you so worked up. Just ignore him," she mumbled, her fingers prodding through her thick hair for any debris left from the flowers. I narrowed my eyes at her words, my hands coming up to grip her by the shoulders rather firmly.

"Because I just can't let go of what he did to you. Not just…literally what he did, but…the aftermath. He didn't see you like I did," I explained in a harsh whisper, my fingers gripping her tighter as I thought back to the events of this winter.

"Gray," she began, but stopped. I could feel her eyes on me, and she seemed to be thinking very deeply on what I was saying. "I'm sorry. I've never…I've never asked you how it affected you," she murmured, one of her hands coming up to rest on one of mine that still held her firmly in my grasp.

"I don't…want to talk about it." I said firmly, my voice faltering half way so the statement ended in a whisper.

"I think you should. It might help you with these anger issues with Tim…" I stiffened as she said his name, my eyes shutting tightly. I couldn't believe that I was becoming jealous over that prick again.

"Why do you try to let him off the hook?" I snapped, shaking her some and glaring down at her.

"I'm not," she protested, her fingers gripping my wrist tightly. Her bangs fell in her face as she looked down to the ground. "I can't let go of what he did. I'm not forgiving him on any level. But I can't hold that anger and hurt inside me. It's poison to me to do it…"

I let my grip on her shoulders lax when I felt her body slump. I understood what she meant on some level. Claire didn't have it in her to hold grudges, not like that. If she had to cling to what that bastard did, to the hurt he caused it could very well send her right back into that downward spiral she had been climbing out of for the last season.

"Then just…let me hold it for you. Let me keep him away from you," I pleaded, forcing her to look up at me. "I don't have to forgive him for that," I assured her, biting the inside of my cheek at the hurt expression on her face.

"But you do Gray. Look at what it's doing to you," she finally replied, her hand coming to remove mine from her face, her fingers gliding over the top of my hand gently. "I know that I need help a lot, that I need support. But…I'm not helpless. You don't have to hold a grudge for me. And Goddess help me, the last thing I need is for you to snap on him and end up the first inmate in Harris' basement jail house."

"So you don't need me then. I just should let him come up and strike up a conversation like nothing is wrong?" I muttered in irritation, releasing her other shoulder and snatching my hand away from hers and storming away from her.

She didn't need me, and she didn't want me. And knowing that fucking hurt. And just looking at her knowing that made it hurt even worse.

"That isn't it at all!" Claire's voice called behind me. I could hear her running after me, and even though I wanted her to stop me, I was just too damn angry to let her. I was angry at Tim, and her, and most of all myself.

For being so stupid to think that there was any hope.

"Gray, please," she pleaded, and I felt her small hands gripping the sleeve of my jacket. I jerked away from her grip and kept on walking, gritting my teeth when the sound of her footsteps stopped. "You idiot…its… it's _because_ I need you that I don't want that to happen."

I stopped, looking over my shoulder at the woman. I'm sure I looked as surprised as I felt, and when she realized what she had just said, she gasped, her hands coming to cover her mouth. She spun away from me, her dress fluttering wildly around her.

I stood there for a moment, watching her as she slouched and hugged herself, stomping her foot as she berated herself for saying something stupid. The setting sun was turning the sky a deep golden hue, and I was vaguely aware that Claire's neighbors at the poultry farm were leaning on the fence, watching us with amusement.

My jaw clenched as I silently made my way over to Claire, my hand gripping her bare shoulder, this time marveling at the silkiness of her skin under the feeling of my callused hand. I didn't turn her, but opted to walk in front of her seeing her face was red and her eyes shut tightly.

"I-I'm sorry. That was an idiotic thing to say. I d-didn't mean it that way…" she was stammering, and that seemed to make her face turn an even brighter hue of red. I closed my eyes, fingers gripping her chin firmly as I tilted her head up to look at me.

"Claire," I began quietly, my tongue feeling thick and useless in my mouth as I tried to force the words out of my mouth. "…I want you to need me." I paused there, watching as a type of relief washed over her face as she looked up at me. I opened my mouth and shut it again, shaking my head at my own cowardice. It was just three stupid little words that I couldn't say. That was until I saw her give that little smile of encouragement to me. That smile I never saw her give anyone else. "I want you to need me- _because_ I love you." I chewed on the inside of my cheek as she stared up at me, her eyes widening as the words sunk in. This was the moment of truth.

_She would either reject me or accept me…_

"That isn't funny," she muttered out angrily, jerking away from me. I blinked at the woman somewhat surprised.

_What the hell?_

"No you don't." She whispered, turning away and spitting out over her shoulder "You don't!"

_Or just not make any freaking sense what so ever. _

"What the hell do you mean I don't?" I called after her angrily, immediately trailing after her as she walked away more quickly. "If I said I do then I sure as hell do!"

"No you don't!" She yelled back, walking even faster. I could see her fingers clenching and unclenching, and her shoulders tensed up, so she pretty much looked like a human version of a pissed off bull charging forward. "You're lying, and it's not funny. There is no way you can feel that way about me."

"I love you stubborn woman," I said loudly, almost wanting to smile as the word left my lips. Claire spun towards me and glared angrily up at me.

"Stop saying that. You do not!" after screeching that at damn near the top of her lungs she spun back around and walked even faster away from me.

"Damn it woman stop walking away from me," I hissed angrily, snatching off my hat and tossing it angrily onto the ground by the barn. Claire continued to storm around her field, and I followed, glaring at the snickering poultry farm siblings as we walked past them. "Claire I swear to the Goddess if you don't at least slow down I'm going to tackle you to the goddamn ground. You don't need to be stressing your body like this," I called irritably after her, slowing my pace as she did hers.

I would stay back for the time being. But honestly her telling me I didn't love her was starting to piss me off. Claire finally came to a near stop, and I realized we had made a full lap around the field as I was standing back by my hat. I bent down and picked it up, shoving it in my pocket and watching her warily.

"I love you Claire. I love everything about you, even your annoying damn faults." I drawled out as I continued to trail behind her, not getting closer in case she either tried to run or start hitting me.

"Stop saying that, it isn't true!"

"The hell it isn't," I snapped, fed up with her denying it. "If I say I love you, that is how I feel. And you denying it and calling me a goddamn liar doesn't make my feelings any less real. I love you, and damn it if you tell me I don't one more time…"

"You can't," she whispered out, looking up at me with a pained expression. "I don't want you to, Gray. Because…" I felt my heart ache at those words, and at the hurt look on her face.

"Why?" I finally whispered.

"Because I have no idea what…this is for you," she muttered out angrily, pushing her hair from her face and wiping furiously at her glossy eyes. "I don't want this to be…me clinging to you after all of this with Tim. I do not want to hurt you like that."

I stood there, looking down at her with a dumbfounded expression. Claire's face was red, her eyes trying to blink back tears. She crossed her arms over her chest, pressing her lips in a tight line.

"I don't believe you," I finally stated, staring stubbornly into her eyes when she looked up at me. "I believe you love me, and you have for a long time. You just don't want to admit that because you're scared."

"I'm not scared," she protested, though I figured that I had been more or less right when her eyes shifted away from mine and she began to sway back and forth nervously.

"I think you are. Because this," I said quietly, gesturing between the two of us. "This has been a long time coming. And I think you know that. It's the reason I got so angry about Tim, it's the reason I kissed you back in the fall, and it's the reason I was able to snap you out if what was wrong with you." When she snapped her eyes back on me, I gave a grim nod and pointed not too far away from us where a rock stood up in the field.

She wanted me to talk about it, how it affected me. Then I would damn sure tell her.

"You were sitting on that rock in the snow, without so much as a damn jacket on Claire. You were sitting there, staring that way with your back to me. You got up," I muttered, my eyes shutting tightly and my teeth gritting as I shared the experience with her. I hadn't told anyone about what had happened that day. "You took a few steps, and you fell down."

I could feel her leaning more against me now as I told her what had transpired.

"I came over here, to help you up. But you had already gotten up…and you kept on going. You stumbled and I held you up." I murmured out, walking behind her and holding her shoulders like I had done not too long ago. "And then I just held you," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her tightly and burying my head in the crook of her shoulder.

"You were so broken, and I didn't know how to fix you," I muttered, my voice low and somewhat sad. I shook my head, gripping her tighter. "I told you how selfish and cowardly you were, running away from your problems, and what a liar you were for telling me you would be here till I was ok." I said bitterly, loosening my grip on the woman as she tried to turn towards me, her face turned up and looking worriedly up at me. I narrowed my eyes on hers, hands coming up to cup her face firmly in my palms.

"I told you, that if you were going to stay like this, then I was going to break down too." The gasp that left her parted lips caused her body to start trembling, and I let out a sigh as the tears started to spill from her eyes. I brushed them away from her cheeks with my thumbs, leaning down and pressing my forehead against hers.

"I- Gray I-m so s-sorry." I closed my eyes, my thumb sliding down to press over her lips in a gesture to stop.

"Then you said my name." I finished, my eyes opening to stare into hers. "It was the first thing you had said in over a week, and you looked at me…you really looked at me. Claire you have no idea how relieved I was to see you like that, fully aware of what was happening. And…and _you_ were worried about _me_."

"You looked like you had been through hell," she whispered, her eyes falling from mine again. I nodded, pulling her against me in a hug.

"I had been Claire. I had gone through hell trying to figure out how to get to you." I threaded my fingers through her hair, wrapping some of the long stands around my fingers and squeezing it. "You don't want to hurt me," I said quietly, chin resting on top of her head. "But the truth is the only thing more you can do to hurt me more than what happened over the winter is to ignore how you feel about me."

"B-But I don't know how I feel about you," she choked out. I could feel her small hands gripping my jacket sleeves tightly.

"If you didn't care about me then it wouldn't matter if you hurt me or not," I prodded, pulling back some to look down at her when her body began to tremble.

"But loving someone, and caring about them are completely different." I stiffened at the words that had left her lips in a whisper, my fingers coming up to tilt her chin upward. I stared into her glassy eyes, a frown on my face as I examined her.

"Claire, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me." I demanded gently, and I felt my chest ache when her lips opened, but the moment her eyes shifted away from me I felt relief flow through me.

"I…don't…I can't." she murmured, trying to turn head away from me. I cupped the side of her face, forcing her to look up at me. When I felt the tears slip from her eyes I brushed them away with my thumbs and bent down to rest my forehead against hers.

"I love you, Claire. And I have for a long time now. I don't expect you to feel the same way right now, but," I trailed off there, eyes furrowing as she stepped back.

"I can't do that to you," she whispered, pushing away from me completely and turning around. She pulled at her hair some as she started walking away. "I'm sorry, I just, can't. I won't put you through that."

I stood there for all of about three seconds before quickly catching her by the wrist, snatching her back.

"Through what?" I snapped, glowering down at the tiny woman and wondering just what the hell was running through her mind.

"Gray just stop it."

"No! I want to know what your problem is- why you wont talk to me about this like a sane person.."

"I already told you!" she shouted, snatching her wrists in my hands in futility. "I don't want to hurt you," she said more gently, her eyes falling to the ground. "And I don't want you to hurt me."

I felt my jaw slacken at the last whispered statement, looking down at her incredulously. Seriously? Why would she even think I was _capable_ of hurting her?

"I wont," I said firmly, eyes staring down at her broken form, feeling my heart beat faster at the sight of her slumped against my body, her head turned down.

"Liar. You have no idea…" She began, slowly looking up to hold my eyes. "You have no damn idea how much power you hold over me." She seemed angered by the words she spoke, and I could feel her body began to shake.

"I'm not Tim, Claire. I'm not going to hurt you like that," I whispered, pausing only when she let out a loud shaking breath.

"It isn't that. Gray," she choked out, her head falling towards the ground. "I mean, that isn't such a big deal. But…you don't understand." I let out a bitter laugh at the sentence, releasing her wrists and gripping her delicate shoulders.

_Control your temper._

I took a deep breath at the voice in my head, doing my best to keep the threads of control I had left taunt and strong. I didn't need to take any steps backwards right now.

"I'm trying to Claire. I'm trying to understand, but damn it if you aren't the most confusing woman I've ever met. If you just tell me…"

"What's the point? So you can sit there and tell me it wasn't my fault, and yet another person lies to me about the facts.

"No. So I can understand what you're so damn afraid of, and try to explain to your stubborn self why it's ridiculous," I muttered lowly.

"I would never get over losing you," she choked out. I stiffened at the words, not quite sure what to do when the woman pressed herself against me, her face buried in my jacket. I slowly brought a hand up, fingers combing through her hair as I heard her soft muffled sobs and whimpers.

"Claire…"

"You are such an idiot. Don't you understand. This, this is a huge mistake. Things are fine the way they are. If it doesn't work out, what we have now is gone. "

"Maybe," I began under my breath, tilting her face up and narrowing my eyes on hers. "I don't like what we have now anymore. It's not enough."

"But I don't…" I dipped down, pressing my lips firmly against her own that had been parted in mid protest. I could feel her stiffen in my arms before her body relaxed some, and I stole a glance to see her eyes fluttering shut. I pulled back, fingers gripping her shoulders tightly.

"You want this too," I murmured, watching her shake her head as if to shake the cloudiness from her mind. As soon as her eyes opened wide and she began to wiggle I let out a sigh.

"N-no. It's just not…" I pressed my lips against hers again, smirking at the fact that after all this time I finally found a way to shut the woman up that I could enjoy.

Whistles and cheers from somewhere behind me brought my attention to the small audience we had gathered at Poultry Farm, and I sighed, breaking the kiss and jerking my head in their direction.

"Claire, let's go in the house and talk about it. Then you can try to explain this to me, and I can sift through your reasoning…" and most likely tell her she was being stupid. But in a more _tactful_ way- if I could help it.

"Oh, but," she began to protest, and I scooped her up bridal style, fully willing to silence her again in a rather pleasantly efficient way. I broke the kiss as I began to walk forward, unable to fight back the smirk at her dazed expression and flushed cheeks. "A-alright. We can talk," she mumbled, her fingertips brushing over her lips.


	37. Aftermath

**Okay. So here is the aftermath- I'm not happy with it, but this is as good as it gets. I posted the separate story under **_**My Confession**_**. That is where the lemon was. This is the aftermath. I figured it just went so fast that there would be kinks and issues. I'm sorry this took so long, but damn it that other thing was hard to write, and lets face it, despite popular belief Jean does have a demanding job she must go to. Anyways, on with the show. Let's get the after drama out of the way so we can get on to bigger and better things- like Kai coming back really soon! Yay for that. So yeah…I oly included this because adding the next bits to it makes it seem like plot is progressing to quickly in a short time span. So we got to space these chapters out (sweatdrop)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Claire's POV**

"Claire! Claire, open the damn door," Gray's voice came through, though this time it was muffled behind the thick wood of the bathroom door. I wrapped the blanket tighter around me, resting my chin on top of my folded up knees.

Why had I let this happen?

I closed my eyes tightly as I heard him rap his knuckles on the door again, and I could almost see him in my mind, a scowl on his face as he tried in vain to get me to open the locked door. I refused to answer him, though my chest ached terribly at the tone of his voice.

"Please, Claire, open the door. I'm sorry," he pleaded, and I heard him slide down the door, wincing when his head no doubt threw back and banged against it.

He shouldn't be sorry. It had been my fault. I hadn't told him to stop.

But for the love of the Harvest Goddess I was so conflicted.

Because the fact was I hadn't wanted to stop. And that scared me.

I had held onto that part of me for so long, and yet I was willing to cast it aside after those three words.

_I love you doesn't mean the same thing to guys that it does girls, Clarabelle. Guys will tell that to girls, just to get in their pants. _

I winced at the phrase so many of the boys I had grown up with had told me, Jack included. And even though I knew that wasn't Gray's intention, the fact was it was going so fast.

Just because he told me he loved me, didn't mean that I had to sleep with him in the same damn day.

And yet where the hell was I this morning? Laying in bed with the man. And once my half asleep mind had registered why his arm was snuggly around my bare waist, and why my face was pressed against his bare chest, I had…

Panicked.

And then before I could try to calm myself down the man had woke up. And in an innocent display of our new found affection, he had caused me to snap and all hell to break loose. The result of a morning kiss and his large hand splaying flat against my bare back had earned him a squeak and a rough push away.

Then I'd snatched the blanket and ran for the bathroom.

And now of all things I felt guilty.

Because of that look on his face when I pushed him away.

"I didn't plan on this happening," Gray's voice interrupted my thoughts, his tone low and somewhat regretful. "And I'm sorry that you're upset about it, but I'm not sorry it happened."

I sighed and reached up, popping the lock. The door came open, stopped by my legs as I leaned against the wall, looking at his shocked face. "I know. I'm not mad at you," I forced out, my voice hoarse and cracked. I swallowed the lump in my throat, taking a deep breath and shaking my head. "I'm just…not ready. And I let it go too far."

"Claire," he began, shaking his head and moving so he rested against the frame of the door, facing me. He didn't try to touch me, or reach out for me, though I knew Gray well enough to know he probably wanted to pull me against his chest in an awkward hug, especially when tears began to escape my eyes.

"It's not right of me to let things get that far, to let you get all worked up and let it happen, and to push you away the next day." I muttered, burying my face in my legs.

"It's fine," he mumbled, a snort leaving him. "I shouldn't have tried to escalate anything. I just told you how I feel. You're confused; you haven't had time to think about it…"

"Then why did it happen?" I blurted out, my face bright red as I peeked a glance at him. He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away.

"I…I don't know what I was thinking," he mumbled, his face flushing darkly. "You just…were so responsive to me." My face flushed all the darker, much to the point where my vision blurred some and I had to shake my head.

"It can't happen again, not like this," I said quietly, my eyes meeting his as I tried to force myself to keep eye contact. "I'm not ready, for that…and when it comes to you…I seem to have a very difficult time saying no."

Gray's eyes widened and though he broke eye contact, I had to frown at the small smirk that made its way across his lips.

"No need to get a swelled head," I muttered, snuggling deeper into the blanket. I my face flushed as I did, and I glanced past Gray and towards the living room. "Can you…go get me some clothes to change in to? My overalls are on my dresser, and so is my flannel shirt," I whispered, watching as the man got up, disappearing into my room. My eyes drifted over to the dress pooled on the floor by the couch, and I groaned at the sight of it.

Sex complicated things.

And Gray's and mine relationship was already complicated enough.

"Here," his voice brought me out of my thoughts, and I took the offered clothing, shutting the door and getting dressed.

The question now was what would happen next. Where did we go from here?

I had only recently realized my feelings for Gray. They were still new, undefined. Fuzzy. Not to mention I didn't know exactly where his own stood.

He loves me.

But for how long? Was is just a passing attraction?

Gray and I had always had a type of chemistry, especially physically, even before we were friends when Kai locked us in that damn closet. It was a spark that had always been there. And now it seemed stronger. But what if it fizzled?

Was a passing attraction something worse losing Gray over?

Not to me.

And though it seemed stupid given all the facts and how he had treated me over the last several months, I couldn't help but to wonder how serious he was about this. After all it was hard to believe a man loved you when less than fifteen minutes later he was stripping you down to your knickers.

I think that is what got me the most about it all, even though I knew that Gray didn't mean for it to happen, that it wasn't his intention…I couldn't shake the anger at the fact that he slipped his hand under my skirt the same day he confessed he loved me…

_You weren't complaining at the time…_

But now I was. For Goddess sake, I had just come to terms with my feelings for the man. And what about safety issues that came with what occurred last night?

For Goddess sake what if I got pregnant?!

I gripped my hair, letting out a long low groan and the thought. I kicked the base of the sink in frustration, which only resulted in the bathroom door opening roughly. I saw the worried look on his face, and only kicked the sink again.

"What were we both thinking?" I snapped, hugging myself tightly. "You… you didn't even use any protection," I mumbled, my face flushing brightly. Gray mirrored the blush, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I…I don't know how much you know about all that stuff," he began, his eyes looking pointedly down at the floor. "But…I did the best I could, considering I was out a condom," he offered meekly, shrugging his shoulders.

"But it doesn't matter, does it?" I asked, biting my lip worriedly.

" Well, honestly, it's how it was done before the pill, and before the condom, so…its got to have some level of efficiency. It's too late to think about it now," he said firmly, offering me a weak smile. "If I screwed up…it will be ok in the end, wont it?"

"No, it wont," I snapped, turning on the sink and splashing some cold water on my face. "I…we…don't need to have this kind of an issue at this time. For Goddess sake, I haven't even gained all my weight back from before…" I trailed off there, looking down at my flat tummy.

I didn't want a baby…

And I really didn't want to have a baby with complications because my body was weak when I conceived.

"It wouldn't be good, for the baby, or me," I mumbled quietly, fingers bushing over the denim overalls that covered me.

"What?" Gray whispered, and I finally looked at him, feeling guilt and regret tugging at my heart strings at the pained expression on his face.

"Gray…I might be…have been innocent, but I have read about things. My body…is weak right now. It's still recovering from my depression. Having a baby…would be bad for both of us. The baby would probably be tiny, and maybe premature because I'm so small right now. And…I could have complications." I paused, watching as his eyes widened some in understanding, and the hurt slowly leaving his face. "I could miscarry too. And…I don't think I would handle it well," I added gently, shaking my head.

"Claire…"

"And there is also the fact that we, as a couple, or whatever we are right now, don't need a baby this early on. I would at least like to have a good idea of what we share defined, before it results in a child."

Gray remained silent for a long time, and I watched as his body language projected his feelings and own inner turmoil. He went from confused, to thoughtful, then to aggravated and back to thoughtful. Watching as his hands moved, fingers scratching the side of his head then arms crossing and repeating the gestures made the wait all the more intense.

He didn't have to agree with anything I had said this morning. He could simply walk out that door and not look back.

"I…agree with most of what you've said," he finally stated, eyes glancing to the clock. "Shit, I'm late," he muttered, turning around and looking for something. I furrowed my eyebrows as he began gathering a few belongings from around the house. His socks and shoes, his jacket, and then his hat.

"Is that all you have to say after all that?" I muttered in frustration. I watched as he shoved his boots on and then came over to me.

"No," he grunted as he glanced at the clock again. "But if I don't get to work Gramps will skin me alive. I'm already nearly a half hour late," he explained hastily, his large hands resting on my shoulders. "I'll be back right after work. Then I'll have my bit to say as well," he smiled some at that, bending down to press his lips against my forehead. "Be careful," he warned before turning and rushing out of the house.

I stood their dumbfounded for awhile, my fingers brushing the warm spot on my forehead as I wrinkled my nose at the feeling. Gray…was going to be acting weird now it seemed.

Not that weird was a _bad_ thing.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

It's hard to feel really guilty about something when you don't regret it. I didn't regret what had happened between Claire and myself, but I found myself irritated that I hadn't waited.

It was too soon. And it could have cost me everything I had wanted.

One night of being with Claire, no matter how passionate and memorable it had been for me, wasn't worth losing her over. And I had damn near put myself in a bad position.

She'd handled it better than I thought she would after she had calmed down. When she had ran into the bathroom I had been very concerned she'd ban me from the house. But she had finally come around.

And for the life of me she had handled everything better than I thought she would be able to. Especially when she started in on her contraceptive speech. At first I had been a little hurt, but after she had explained her reasons I fully understood everything about it.

It was funny that most people always assumed a woman was impulsive in a relationship- especially when Claire seemed ever the most cautious. At least since her last relationship…

"You're late," Gramps said as I walked into the shop. I gave him a stiff nod, and no excuses as to why. Which for some reason only peeked his curiosity. "I was informed you didn't go home last night," he pressed on, and I only shrugged my shoulders.

It wasn't really any of his business.

"I saw you two on the way to the festival," he murmured quietly, fingers stroking his beard. "That old dress fit her well."

"Yeah, it did," I said quietly, a small smile appearing on my face. "It was nice of Gotz to offer it to her."

"Gotz is good people," Gramps chuckled, his large hand resting on my shoulder. "I trust you didn't do anything stupid last night."

I had to grimace at his jest, giving him a weak smile that was accompanied by a nervous chuckle. Of course my reaction simply earned me a scowl, and the hand that was resting on my shoulder immediately shot up, old calloused finger pinching and twisting my ear.

"Shit old man that hurts!"I hissed out, hunching over.

"What did you do?"

"It's none of your business!"

"The hell it isn't. I'm your grandfather! I'm responsible for you and the damn mistakes you make! I swear if you hurt that girl…" At the last sentence I knocked his arm, succeeding in knocking him off balance and resulting in my poor ear's release.

"I wouldn't hurt her," I growled, turning on the old man and panting heavily. "ever." I added the last part quietly, shutting my eyes and trying to calm down. "I just can't…"

"You can't help yourself," the old man finished, and I opened my eyes, looking warily up at him. "You love her- like your father loved your mother. Like I loved your grandmother…" he trailed off there, the expression coming over his face making him look older than usual. He took a deep breath and sighed, walking over to his desk and sitting at it.

I waited a minute for him to say anything, but when he remained silent I continued on about my work. The only thing that made me turn to look was when I heard the door open. But it was simply the old man leaving. The sudden time alone made me realize how exhausted I really was. I sat down on top of the table, holding my face in my hands.

"What the hell is wrong with you Gray?" I asked myself, sighing and closing my eyes.

_You really are an idiot you know._

"yeah…"

_It's not his fault it happened. It takes two to tango you know. You really shouldn't be beating yourself up about all this…_ Why is that idiot back in my head?

"Seriously? Just great. Nearly a whole season without the two fools confusing me in my head and they're back."

_Hello? Right here, Gray. And might I say great job on the advice. Body language never fails._

_You know what? It's your fault if something happens and Claire ditches us. It's thoughts like those that will ruin him. We both know how hard it is for him to control those feelings for him, and here you are…_

"Just shut up the both of you," I muttered, shaking my head in irritation. "I know it was wrong. I knew it…I tried to get her to stop it. Because I knew I couldn't- not unless she asked me. And when she wouldn't…well it happened. I'm not proud of how it happened, but damn it I don't regret it!"

_Well spoken._

_To a degree…_

"I just hope…things don't change to much."

_Don't hold your breath for that wish, Gray. You'll be lucky if she can even look you in the eye._

"Just go back to wherever it is you've been already."

"Who the hell are you talking to?" the old man's gruff voice caused me to jump, and I looked up, just in time to deflect a flying box from hitting me upside the head.

"Nobody. For Goddess sakes old man what is your problem?"

"I went out to get you those, and I come back and your laying around on the job _after_ coming in late? I honestly don't understand you young people…"

I wasn't listening anymore as my eyes focused on exactly _what_ he had thrown at me. I was simply flushing a bright red, so much so that I couldn't hear anything but the blood rushing to my face and drowning out any other sounds from my ears.

I don't care who a guy is, or what he's done. Nothing prepares him for having his grandfather toss _condoms_ at him. What the hell?

_Didn't see that one coming…_

_Me either._

This never leaves this room. Ever.

* * *

**Ok. Review, ignore, throw veggies. All up to you guys. I will update sooner next time. I hope. This is of course pending any writer's block.**


	38. Dirty Rucksack

**Claire's POV**

"Damn it," I hissed as I bet down, picking up the shattered plate with shaking hands. "What the hell is wrong with me?" After sweeping the glass up I took a deep breath to try to calm myself.

The last three weeks had been like this, and it only seemed to be getting worse. I was anxious, irritable, and just…moody.

I had thought I would be like this until I knew for sure I wasn't pregnant, but I had my period two damn weeks ago, and still…

It was Gray's fault. I didn't know how I could place the blame on him, but damn it- it _was_ his fault.

I glanced at the clock, noting that the man was unusually late. I sighed and grabbed another plate from the cabinet, fixing it and placing it on the table.

"When you're boyfriend-or whatever the hell he is, tells you he'll be here for dinner he could at least have the decency to be on time," I muttered to myself as I grabbed parmesan cheese from the fridge.

Can't have spaghetti without it.

"Not that I could blame him for not showing up at all," I added, shaking my head. I needed to quit talking to myself. But Goddess help me it was true. I hadn't been the most tolerant with Gray the last few weeks. And my patience was growing shorter and shorter with him every day.

After the Goddess festival, I had meant what I said about it not happening again. Or at least I thought I had. At first I just didn't want to deal with the responsibilities that came with the act, but…

I flushed at my train of thought, shaking impure thoughts out of my head. It just wasn't right. And besides…I couldn't just tell him I changed my mind.

There were issues that still needed to be settled. Like I should be able to tell him I loved him before we did that again. And for some reason uttering those words seemed to be the hardest thing to do. And it didn't help matters that Gray hadn't so much as whispered them since that day.

As well as my constant blushing around him, the way my tongue got tied and I stuttered…the way being around him just turned me into an idiot. I really disliked it.

I also disliked snapping at him so much. Muttering out choice phrases for him to 'stop' whatever it was he was doing. And the more time that passed the more I found myself bothered whenever he would touch me. But that really wasn't his fault. He didn't know what those simple touches did to me.

"I have a feeling that I'm the reason this is so much more complicated than it needs to be," I sighed looking to the clock and slumping my shoulders. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing some aluminum foil and wrapping two plates up. Might as well feed Saibara if I was going over there.

As I walked off my farm with plates in hand I couldn't help but to notice that the sounds of pounding were absent from the forge. Maybe Gray had gotten off and just…

Forgot.

Or just didn't come.

I turned the doorknob to the forge, that later thought echoing in my core when I found only one man in the building. The old man looked up at me, then stood, walking over and grabbing the plates from my hands.

"Evening," he gruffly said, placing the plates on the counter and going into the back room to grab me a chair. I smiled shyly at him as he came back in, and not wanting to offend the old man, sat down.

"I thought Gray might have been working late. But…I guess he just went home," I offered after a few moments of silence. Saibara didn't say much at first, just unwrapped one plate and grabbed a fork from his tiny kitchen in the house part of the shop.

"The boy is working late," he assured me, pointing his fork to an empty box. "He's mining." I furrowed my brow at the words, biting my bottom lip and glancing up at the clock again. It was awfully late for him to be doing that.

"You're not worried?" Saibara shrugged as he shoveled a fork full of food into his mouth, the sauce giving the facial hair around his lips an orangish red tint.

"He's a grown man," he responded after swallowing, then added another fork full.

"But its dangerous for him," I protested, but stopped when the old man smirked at me.

"It's his job. He'll be fine. He knows that mine as well as I do." For some reason Saibara's confidence gave me little comfort. And as the clocked ticked off the minutes and Saibara finished his meal the knot of worry in my tummy just tightened and grew.

"He should have been back by now," I muttered, and I narrowed my eyes at the chuckle that echoed me. I turned and looked at the old man as he busied himself with wiping his beard.

"You do love him, don't you," he said, and it just irked me that he hadn't phrased it as a question but a statement. I didn't say anything in response which only caused him to continue. "You ought to tell him. Maybe then he can get some work done quicker."

"It's…not that simple," I finally whispered, staring down hard at the floor. "I want to tell him, but…"I paused, shaking my head. Why was I telling Saibara anything? "He's only told me how he feels once. And I think I screwed that up fairly well."

"Didn't hear him complaining," he snorted, and I flushed at the words.

"It might be easier…if he would tell me again," I offered quietly, seeing the frown coming over the old man's face. "But he hasn't…and I keep pushing him away because of that."

"You know as well as anybody, that my grandson and I aren't a very wordy type. If you're looking for a poem or something, I wouldn't hold your breath," he huffed, shaking his head and muttering 'women' under his breath.

"I know that Saibara…I really do. But…"

"You need to hear it. You all do. Women…want to hear the words. They don't take into consideration actions…"

"I do take that into consideration!" I snapped, turning and glaring at him. "I'm just so confused…from what happened, and then…when he touches me…all I can do is think its leading to that again, and…" I took a deep breath and wiped furiously at my eyes before continuing. "I know that isn't what it is. I know Gray isn't like that. But…"

"I understand what you're saying," he interrupted, his old hand resting on my shoulder. I sighed and bit my lip.

"I'm glad you do because I certainly don't," I mumbled, sitting back down in the chair and letting out another long sigh. "I can't explain it to myself, so how can I explain it to him? It's no wonder he's starting to be scarce…"

"I told him to," Saibara interjected, leaning forward on his desk and studying me. "You seemed like you needed some space and time to sort through your thoughts- at least from what I gathered."

I blinked at the older man before me, realizing that it had indeed been easier to sort through my feelings and thoughts, sorting them from very confusing to annoyingly confusing, without Gray around so much. It was actually probably why I was more frustrated with him.

"You're probably right," I finally sighed, shaking my head and looking up at the ceiling. "Though all the time in the world probably wouldn't do me any amount of good." Saibara hummed in response, looking at the clock before his eyes returned to his paper work. I sat in the thick silence, listening to the clock tick away until my eyelids grew heavy and I just couldn't hold them open anymore. As I drifted in and out of consciousness, I was vaguely aware of a blanket being draped over me, and the sparse sounds that randomly echoed in the room.

I dreamed a little here in there- that kind of dreaming when you know you're dreaming, and yet you can't help but to watch it like some horror movie when you cant find the remote. But it was the same thing over and over again.

Gray in the mine. Unconscious…dead, I didn't know. But try as I might I couldn't stop seeing that.

When I heard the bells above the shop door sound off, I snapped my eyes open, noting right away that it was well past dark. I blinked in the dim light coming from the forge behind me, seeing Gray closing the door and dropping a heavy bag on the floor. He was covered in dirt and absolutely filthy, but before he could even turn around I was on my feet, rushing to the man. I caught a glimpse of his surprised expression before I reached him, arms wrapping tightly around his torso and hugging him tightly.

"Claire?" he whispered, and I could hear the exhaustion in his voice as his large hand rested in the middle of my back, awkwardly patting me.

"I was worried," I mumbled, gripping tighter to his shirt and burying my face in his chest.

"She's been here all afternoon and all evening," Saibara muttered, walking up and grabbing the heavy bag and carrying it off. "She was very concerned for your safety."

"I'm fine," Gray insisted, carefully trying to pull me off him. "You'll get dirty."

"I don't care," I snapped, glaring up at him. "I've been worrying over you for hours, and then even when I fell asleep I still worried…so just…shut up." I whispered the last part as my voice cracked, and my vision of his confused face blurred. "You could have been lying in their hurt…or worse! And we wouldn't know till tomorrow."

"It's my job…" he offered lamely, his hand rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as a small smile grew on his face. It quickly faded though when I blinked and tears fell out of my eyes. "Really Claire, I'm fine. There is no need for you to be this upset," he added quietly, and at those words I felt my bottom lip trembling and sniffled.

"Will you do something about her?" Saibara snapped, and through my tears I couldn't help but to give a small laugh at his awkward and slightly panicked expression.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Gray snapped back irritably, and I let out a small sigh, resting my head against his chest and closing my eyes.

"How the hell should I know? Hug her or something. Just make her stop that!" At the old man's outburst I could feel Gray shift, his arms hesitantly and awkwardly wrapping around me snuggly. After a moment he began to rock a little, swaying us and I hummed in response, opening my eyes to see a relieved looking Saibara.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, smiling when Gray only grunted in response. It was quickly echoed by his grandfather, and I couldn't help but to give another light laugh at how alike the two were.

Give them an emotional woman and they both turned into softies.

**Gray's POV- the day before Spring Thanksgiving.**

"How is she?"

I stopped sorting through the sack of ores I had gathered early this morning and looked up at my grandfather, narrowing my eyes on him.

"Confusing as hell," I muttered, tossing another silver ore in the correct bin. "I swear to the Goddess that girl will be the death of me," I added irritably. Damn her.

Claire was just so damn contrary the last few days. It was bad enough the three weeks before, with her being moody and freaking bipolar or whatever. Her mood swings and her skittishness. It was enough to make me want to rip my hair out of my head.

Why she had been so damn jumpy I couldn't decide, but I figured it was because she was confused or something. Or maybe just crazy. Who knew with her. But then I figured things would get better after the other night when I came in and she had been very straight forward with how she felt for the first time since the Goddess Festival.

She had been worried about me. She had cried over me.

And even though I felt guilty the thought still was enough to have a hint of a smile cross my lips. It meant that she cared enough to be that worried. But then…after that things just got worse. In my opinion at any rate.

Claire had quit snapping at me, she had quit pushing me away. But…

I still had my own problems to deal with. And Claire was still holding firm to that 'no'.

I had been understanding, and it had been a hell of a lot easier to deal with her when she had been snapping at me and being irrational. But now- hell it was just hard. Because I was able to push myself closer to my limit before she would mummer that no.

And for the life of me I couldn't figure out why. Because if her body language read anything, she was far from unwilling. So what the hell was her deal?

"You're a dense one you know," Gramps muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. "You know Gray…" I raised my eyebrows at the use of my proper name, the occurrence being a rare event. "That saying- actions speak louder than words," I nodded in agreement as the old man paused to make sure I was following him. "Women…prefer the words you know?"

I blinked at my grandfather, eyes narrowing at his advice. If that's what he wanted to call it. "And just what words am I supposed to say?" Gramps snorted in response, shaking his head and muttering 'hopeless' under his breath.

"If you can't figure that out on your own, then you're truly a lost cause."

"A lot of help you are." The old bastard probably was as lost as me. I mean for Goddess sake I already told the woman I _loved_ her, what more could I say?

When I got off work I found myself going the opposite direction from Claire's, which was unusual in itself. But I had told her I wouldn't be by tonight- I had cookies to attempt to make after all. Though I'm sure I would fail as I did in most cooking endeavors. And I'm sure it would be an adventure keeping track of the time when my thoughts were drifting so much.

"Come on Ms. Mary," a child's voice whined, bringing my thoughts back to my surroundings. I raised my eyebrows to see Mary struggling with a few large bags while Stu led her around by her skirt, pulling her towards her house- oblivious to the fact he was walking right towards me due to his head being turned behind him.

"Stu, please stop tugging on me you'll make me…" before she could finish the woman stumbled, right into me. I grunted as I reached out and caught the bags, looking down at her as she pushed away from me enough to look up. She reached up with one hand and fixed her skewed glasses. "Sorry," she murmured, stepping backwards and glaring down at Stu.

"Gray, we don't have time to talk. Ms. Mary is helping me make cookies," Stu said with an annoyed look on his face, as if I was holding up progress. I glared down at the brat as well, shaking my head and jerking my head towards Mary's house. She simply nodded, her braid swishing behind her as she hurried to the door, opening it for me. I entered the house and put the bags on the counter, nodding towards Mary and heading towards the door.

"Gray…why do you always do that?" Stu's question caught me off guard, and I looked down at him questioningly.

"What?" I finally asked when the child remained silent, and I let out a sigh when he shrugged his shoulders.

"You know- talk like that."

"Like what?"

"Without saying anything. It's got to be confusing to people…"

Seriously? This kid couldn't be meaning what he was insinuating.

"From the mouths of babes," Mary murmured cheerfully, beginning to empty her bags. "And here I've been trying to figure out how to say something to you about that."

Was the whole damn town conspiring against me?

"Stu, go ask your grandma for some cookie sheets and some pretty ribbons for the packages," she told the child, and he nodded, shouting out a 'yes ma'am' and rushing out the house.

"Why is everyone tending to tell me the same thing today?" I muttered under my breath, crossing my arms and leaning against the now closed door.

"I'm not sure about everyone, but I know that I've spoken to Claire over the last few weeks, and seeing as how she is either unwilling or unable to say it herself, and you haven't figured it out…"

"What exactly am I supposed to figure out?"

"What to say, and what to do, to make all parties happy?" Mary phrased it as a question, and I rolled my eyes. "Claire needs you to tell her how you feel again Gray."

"I already did."

"And maybe it would sink in more if you did it again," Mary offered, earning herself a scowl.

"I already did once, and that should be enough," I growled out stubbornly. Mary let out a sigh and shook her head, bringing out a bag of some type of candy.

"Maybe those words would mean more to her if they hadn't been followed by the consummation of that love? And maybe she's worried because after that time you've yet to utter them again," she snapped, shaking her head.

"I shouldn't have to."

"You can stay here and try to make Claire some cookies if you want." She said, ignoring my previous statement. After a few moments she turned to face me clearly. "I don't like to involve myself often in others affairs, and unlike Kai I think it's better in most instances to let something run its course. But Claire is my friend, and because of your inability to control certain urges she is very confused with life right now."

I flushed at her words, some what irritated that she knew what had happened.

_Women got to talk to someone- and it certainly can't be you._

But seriously couldn't that had been kept between us? I suppose I could understand- it wasn't like Claire had experience in such matters. Suddenly I was aware that Mary was talking again, and evidently had been talking for a few moments though I missed the first part of the conversation.

"And women…well we want to be able to express ourselves to- but sometimes we get scared. So I feel that if you were to tell her again, she might return those feelings herself."

Or she could just not say anything again.

"It's my business," I snapped, and Mary shrugged, pulling a cook book off the shelf and opening it.

"Well…in case you don't know, Claire is partial to this cookie. And I have the ingredients since Stu is making some for her too…" I furrowed my eyebrows at her words, but soon enough the curiosity got the better of me and I glanced at the book.

White chocolate macadamia…

**Spring Thanksgiving**

"Come on Gray, you got plenty! Give me just two measly little cookies to put in my bags," Stu whinned, tugging at my jacket sleeve. I ignored the little brat and headed determinedly down towards Yodel Ranch, hoping to lose the twirp there when he saw May.

"No. You had a dozen cookies yesterday, its not my fault you ate them all."

"But I didn't! Look I have one left!" he protested, holding up one of the bags and showing me the large untouched cookie.

"Then break it in half and share it between them if you want to give them both one," I snapped, closing my eyes in annoyance. This kid…he didn't need to be giving Claire cookies anyway. That was my job.

"But that isn't fair to them," he pouted and I lifted my hand, making a fist and bringing it down lightly on the top of his head.

"Act like a man damn it. You should have thought about that crap before you ate them all. So deal with it like a grown up."

Stu's eyes watered some as he rubbed his head, glaring up at me. But he didn't cry, thank the Goddess. But he did take off in a run towards Yodel ranch, large cookie in the bag in his hand.

"May!" It was when he called out to the girl that I noticed she was in the yard, luring a pony out of the stable with a carrot. May was pretty bright- and it at time made me feel bad that the only other kid she could play with around here was Stu.

I watched as Stu thrust the single cookie at the young girl, heard her squeal and bring him into a tight hug. I had to chuckle at the girl's enthusiasm over one cookie. But I suppose it's the thought that counts. But my smile fell when Stu pointed towards me, May hollered at her Grandfather and they both barreled this way down the path.

"What?" I muttered, seeing May grinning up at me.

"I'm staying the night with Ms. Claire tonight. And since you're on your way there I told Grandpa you would take me." The words uttered she grabbed my sleeve and started tugging me more down the path.

Conned. Tricked into false security so the brats could use me at their leisure and take away any chance at alone time I could have with my girlfriend.

Or whatever I should call her.

Though with the way things had been going lately I wouldn't be surprised if Claire had been in on this distraction.

I had thought about what Mary and Gramps had both said yesterday, and really…I probably wouldn't hurt anything by telling Claire again. But it had been hard to do the first time.

And now…well…

"Ms. Claire!" May's shout brought my attention back to my new settings, and I blinked as Claire wobbly stood from her crouched position around her vegetable garden, her small hands resting on her back as she frowned. But when she saw the kids running to her she grinned, waving at them. I narrowed my eyes when they all but tackled her down to the ground, making a mental note to talk to Barely and Elli about how they were both too big to be doing that.

They could hurt her.

I sighed when I heard the woman's contagious laugh fill the air, shaking my head. Seriously, what was the deal with me. I could go from irritated to smiling like an idiot with that sound.

I needed to get a grip, and get a hold of myself. I couldn't expect Claire to do that if I couldn't.

I walked silently up to the giggling group, and just so happened to be looking up when the woman that had been damn near torturing me the last few days- hell the last few seasons if I was honest enough- looked up at me. I froze at the look on her face, the way it fell for just a moment before plastering on that fake smile.

"Hey…"

I didn't respond to her half hearted greeting. I watched as she distracted herself with those kids, listening to Stu's latest misadventure and promising May they would watch a movie tonight. She stood up, brushing the dirt from her overalls as the two kids ran past me.

"Gray…" She began, but stopped herself, shaking her head. "Look…I need to talk to you."

Nothing good ever comes after that sentence.

"That doesn't sound good," I muttered, but I felt somewhat relieved when her eyes widened.

"Oh its…its nothing bad. I just need to discuss something with you," She mumbled as her face changed a beautiful shade of red. Though it was frustrating at times I had to admit she was beautiful when she was embarrassed.

"When?"

"Um…tomorrow?" she tried, but at my disgruntled look she shrunk back. "Or tonight after May falls asleep if you want to wait that long."

"I will," I said firmly, tilting my head to the side and studying her as she refused to meet my gaze. "You want to give me a hint? At east then I can prepare a defense or something," I grumbled, shaking my head.

"Ah…well you see, its just about the way I've been acting lately. I want…to do better, so I need to talk to you about that- and other things," she mumbled the last part, stepping past me. I stopped her, grabbing her overall strap and pulling her back. I pulled out the cookies as I did so, dropping them in her hands and ruffling her bangs affectionately. "Happy Spring Thanksgiving."

"T-thank you," she murmured, her lips curving upwards in a smile as she looked up at me.

"Claire!"

I rolled my eyes and practically growled at the sound of Stu's voice. Especially when his chubby hand thrust a bag of cookie crumbs up into Claire's face. The woman let out a small laugh, taking his empty bag and whispering a thank you before the brat trotted off.

"Gray…I appreciate it. I'm sure you put a lot of effort into it," she stated before walking after the kids. I felt my ears heating at her words, but ignored it. Mary had done most of the actual cooking. I just…mixed the crap together.

I stayed the whole afternoon with Claire and the kids, helping with dinner- rice omelets, and trying not to scowl as Claire shared her cookies with everyone. I declined mine, but enjoyed watching her face light up as she chewed on one of the treats.

Mary certainly knew Claire would enjoy those things.

It was evidently going to be a tossup between Disney and normal movies, as Stu and May both couldn't agree on something. But Claire had quelled the disturbance by reminding Stu that May was staying the night and he would be going home when Elli came to get him. So May got to watch her princess movie.

I wasn't sure how late it was before Stu left, and May was engrossed in yet another movie, sitting fairly close to the TV. And seeing as how the kid was no where near us mentally, I nudged the woman sitting next to me on the couch.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" I watched her back stiffen at my words and tilted my head to the side when she began to play with a strand of her hair.

"Ah...well it," she began, her eyes staring hard at the tv as she spoke, refusing to glance at me. "Well its about…you know. Being together- _together._" She stressed that last word and her face began to flush as she leaned more forward, her gaze falling to the ground.

It took me a minute to understand her, but when I finally got it I mirrored her slumped posture.

"Yeah?"

"Well…I was going to tell you that…you know. It will be alright if we're careful," she whispered, her fingertips of her right hand tapping nervously against her left palm. She remained silent for a moment before turning towards me. "There is…a little more. But I don't feel comfortable…" her eyes drifted towards May's form and I coughed, giving a stiff nod.

"Yeah…we'll wait till she goes to bed. To talk I mean," I murmured, though I couldn't stop a grin from growing on my face.

And when May finally conked out on the living room floor I couldn't get to my feet fast enough. I scooped her up carefully, praying that she kept sleeping as I carried her into Claire's room and tucked her in.

When I stepped back out and shut the door, Claire was fleecing up the living room, gathering the dishes and trash to take to the kitchen. I watched silently until she stepped back into the living room, her eyes meeting mine and for the first time holding my gaze. Then she smiled at me.

"Sorry about this, but I promised her." She began to explain, fingers combing nervously through her hair. Goddess she was just so adorable when she was like this.

When did I become so mushy and sentimental?

"It's alright," I murmured thoughtfully, sitting on the couch and gesturing for her to join me. I smiled when she plopped down next to me, her head resting on my shoulder. And they all said I needed to tell her how I felt again. If you asked me, Claire knew.

"I'm sorry I've been so extreme the last few weeks," she whispered, sinking more into the couch. I nodded, wrapping my arm around her and watching her out of the corner of my eye. "You haven't made any of this easy on me either," she added, huffing in annoyance as she furrowed her eyebrows.

What did she mean by that? I had been doing nothing but giving her the space and time I felt she needed.

"But when I talked to your grandfather the other day…well he made me understand the situation a lot more," she continued on, turning her face towards me. "I know what kind of guy you are- and I can't expect you to be any different." That said she grinned, leaning in and dipping her head to the side.

I turned into her, catching her lips with my own and letting out a low groan at the contact. The motion caught her off guard and she let out a small gasp, faltering some in her motions. I brought my hand up, cupping the side of her face and nibbling her slightly parted lips.

She wasn't denying me, and that in itself was encouragement. And when I felt her small hands cup my face and heard her give a satisfied sigh I couldn't help the feeling of relief that washed over me. She wouldn't be turning me away tonight.

I let out a shaking breath and brought my trembling hands to her shoulders, pressing her firmly into the couch. But as I began to move on top of her she stiffened, her eyes opening and darting nervously over to her bedroom door.

"Stop," she murmured, her hands coming up to push my shoulders roughly. I didn't budge from her resistance, but simply started down at her, my eyes widened at the sudden word.

"What?" I murmured incredulously, feeling my whole body beginning to shake from a mixture of aggravation and need.

"We can't- not tonight. She could hear," she murmured, trying to explain. Rationally I knew she was right. But hormonally I was just pissed off.

"To hell with you then," I growled, standing up and snatching my jacket off the back of the couch.

"Gray," Claire began, her small hand gripping my arm and I jerked away angrily at the contact.

"Don't," I warned in a hiss, refusing to look at the woman. "Just don't. I'll deal with this, and then…I'll deal with you tomorrow."

"Gray, I'm sorry…"

"The hell you are." I interrupted, refusing to hear any excuse. It wasn't fair for her to get me worked up then turn me away. Not when she had been doing that for the last several days.

"But…"

"Don't. I quit, alright. I just quit." I couldn't deal with this right now. I wasn't able to think clearly at all.

It wasn't until after I had slammed the door and was nearly half way to the inn that I realized that my words had been a lot harsher and could have been taken the wrong way. But with my body begging for physical release I just didn't give a damn.

I was still angry the next morning when I got to work and thankfully my Grandfather had business with Gotz so I got the shop to myself.

What the hell was I going to do about Claire? Not only had I made myself look like a total ass, but I had no clue how I could apologize for something I felt was her fault to begin with. If she wasn't such a damn tease this wouldn't be happening.

If she hadn't teased a starving man with a meal it wouldn't be like this.

I suppose I could just apologize, and hope she accepted. I hated this…fighting over such…stupid things.

The bell chimed and I looked up, hoping to see the woman I had exchanged such harsh words with last night. But it was only my grandfather. But the fact that he was panting, clutching his chest with one hand and looking up at me with worried eyes got my full attention.

"Gray…"

"Gramps, what is it?" I asked, going to grab his chair and bring it to him. He shook his head, holding out his other hand.

"There was an accident," he whispered, and at the words my eyes flickered downward, resting on the item in his hands. My heart felt like it slammed straight in my throat and I suddenly found it hard to breath.

A dirty rucksack.

* * *

**Yeah I know. I'm horrible. And cliche, and slow. All that crap. But....if you want to know what happens next don't scare me away :P Next update will be a long wait and a long chapter- or a short wait and a short chapter. It all depends on Gray. Me and him are having issues in this fic. He's more interested in being Scottish or a mythical being then regular old Gray.**


	39. Divine Interventon

**Freaking finally. RAWR. Gray was a butt and didn't want to work. This chapter...well I'm not happy with it, but I never am. I'm trying to give closure on certain things, and move on with the plot. So there is some mystical/supernaturalness, a crap loud of clicheness...you know. So...thanks for reading and reviewing, and if you have time let me know what you think about this.**

* * *

The musty smell of dirt and mold filled the air, and the silence was enough to drive me crazy. But that was much more welcomed than the random sounds of scurrying and squeaking that I could hear from all around me. From Goddess knows what creatures that resided this deep in the mines. The constant dripping of water somewhere beneath me was not comforting in the least. After all that sound meant I had managed to end up deeper in the mine than I had suspected. The only place with water was the final floor where there was that underground lake.

I peered into the darkness, able to make out a few of my belongings scattered from the fall. My hammer…I was damn lucky that thing hadn't clubbed me on the way down. I also saw my hoe, and being as it was closer I crawled over to it and used it as support to get up. Other than those two tools I saw nothing, not even my rucksack. Which meant I had no food or water.

I was hurt. How bad I had no clue, but I knew it hurt to move. But it was more important to try to get out of here. I glanced over at the large pile of crumbled debris and wobbled unsteadily over to it. I let out a shaking breath as I stumbled, hands resting on the rough rocks. I glared at the pile obstructing a good portion of this level of the mine, knowing there was no way I could move any of it. And I don't think, even if I wasn't hurt, I could attempt to break any of this.

Not only was there hardly anyplace for the crap to go, but there was no way I could use my gold hammer to bust this up. I stiffened as the cave seemed to groan and rumble, fear gripping my very core. Dust and a few stones fell from the ceiling and cause me to go into a coughing fit.

"I can't go up, so…I have to go down. I certainly can't stay here," I whispered to myself, glancing around the small area of floor beneath me. "I just hope the entrance to the last level is buried here somewhere," I added bitterly, my eyes shutting as I walked to the edge of the level.

I hesitantly lifted the hoe, swinging down uncoordinatedly and hitting the ground beneath me. The action resulted in a sharp pain shooting through my abdomen and back, and that resulted in me crying out in pain. And of course the echo of that cry caused more dust and soil to fall from above. I blinked back tears and looked at the turned soil, shaking my head and reaching into my pocket.

I shoved my handkerchief in my mouth. If anything it would keep the level above from falling in on me because of my cries. And as it turned out it was a good idea. The next swing did cause me to cry out, but it was greatly muffled and no debris fell from above. I was thankful when I finally uncovered the tiny stair way leading to the last floor, and totally exhausted. I collapsed on the mine floor, removing the handkerchief and panting as my eyes shut.

My lungs burned with every inhaled breath and the throbbing pain in my right side became more and more intense. My arms felt limp and useless, like noodles. And the cool gritty earth against my cheek felt soothing against my hot skin. My fingers curled into a fist, dirt being held in my hand as I rested. I didn't move for awhile- that is until I felt the ground tremble and heard the walls around me groan again.

I slid as quickly as I could down the pathway, stumbling when I hit the ground of the final floor. I was unable to right myself and hit my knees. I grabbed the hoe that had landed with a clatter next to me, and was able to get to the side of the cave using it as a cane. I took a deep breath as I slumped against the archway leading to the cavern with the lake. It should be the safest place, as the arch worked as a support beam to this part of the caves. I should be fine here. I blinked in the dim light, a few tiny thread like beams of light shining into the cavern, causing the lake to sparkle in a few places. The holes were up high, no doubt were some of the water came in to fill this lake.

But now the question that came to mind was how long I would be here.

I could feel worry and panic beginning to set in. I was suddenly breathing even more heavily, hyperventilating from my own stress.

"Calm down," I told myself, forcing myself to take a deep breath, and then another. I didn't need to have an anxiety attack right now. I need to be able to think somewhat clearly- and move if another cave in occurred. "Everything is going to be fine. Someone will realize I'm missing. Gotz saw me coming in here. So when people start asking he'll tell them. And then they'll…find me."

Reassuring myself wasn't working very well, especially considering the fact I was on the bottom level of the mine, and there was no telling how many levels above me had collapsed. It could take them days to get to me. And I had…nothing. If I somehow didn't die from exposure then starvation or dehydration would get me. And yet surprisingly, as panicked as I was, I couldn't find it in me to cry.

I looked up at the tall ceiling of the cavern, my eyes thoughtful and my mind blank. This must be what its like- to be buried alive. Only at the least I had a few threads of light from the surface to comfort me before I ceased to function. But the feeling of utter loneliness, knowing that it was highly improbable that I would get out of here made that comfort seem trivial. But above all those thoughts was something else. Someone else.

_Gray._

Gray would find me. I was certain of it.

_I just hope it isn't too late when he does._

"I'm going to be fine," I whispered out loud, hearing my strained voice echoing some in the cave. "I still haven't told him how I feel. So I have to make it out of here. He'll never forgive me," I smiled at the later statement, knowing that it was true. Gray would never forgive me if I gave up after everything.

This was all my fault- not just being here. But the situation last night, the last few weeks. I was expecting a lot from Gray, for him to be more understanding and patient than he was capable. And the patience he had already shown with me amazed me.

I had been so selfish, so self absorbed with worrying over myself that I hadn't much thought of him until I had talked with his grandfather- and even then I still continued to be childish about the situation. I was in my early twenties. Not a teen. And yet I had been acting like not much more than a confused teenage girl.

Gray loved me and he wanted to be with me, and that should have been enough for me to understand and accept at my age. And though it had taken me a few weeks to get to that point, I had finally made it.

It had hurt last night when he had left the way he did. But I knew he hadn't meant to sound as hateful as he had. He was frustrated, and it was my fault. I had wanted to make it up to him and I had come here looking for some more rare ores like Orchilum and gold so he could focus and work more on his blacksmith projects. I hadn't even considered what could have happened- what did happen.

And Gray would never forgive me if I died in here. If I gave up before he could tell me he didn't mean those things he said, and before I could tell him I forgive him. And though he had no idea I would say it, when I saw the man I would tell him how I feel.

"I love him so much." The words seemed to echo all around me, and a sudden unknown sound erupted in the mines, making the water ripple. I didn't feel fear from this sound, and if I didn't know any better I would swear that it was a giggle. But why would a giggle be coming from the pond?

"You have really surprised me in how much you've grown."

The voice earned a gasp from me as I glanced warily around, looking for the unknown female. But when I finally saw her- or it- I found myself petrified. Out of the depths of the lake had emerged a woman that could evidently float- and remain dry despite having had to come out of the water.

"Hello Claire. Sorry to be meeting you on such circumstances," she murmured, and I simply blinked. She had to be a figment of my imagination- a scantily clad woman with green hair. The problem was why would she be a figment of my imagination if I had never so much had seen a picture of anything or anyone that looked like her.

"Am I dying?" I asked out loud, mostly to myself. The woman appeared to take a few steps, the water icing over and mist coming out from under her feet as she came towards the shore.

"Not yet," she replied gently, her delicate face turning to the side as a perfectly manicured nail tapped her full lips. "You're hurt," she added, kneeling next to me and touching my side gently. The contact had me jerking, the sudden warmth and euphoria that filled me soothing.

"W-what are you doing?" I whispered, looking up at her as she became hazy.

"Making it less painful until someone finds you." She had said it with a small smile, her eyes half lidded as she watched me lose more and more of my grip on reality.

"There must be some noxious fumes in here that I'm inhaling," I muttered, vaguely aware of the strange woman sitting next to me. Next thing I knew I was laying down, my head resting in her lap. She smelled like…

Rain.

"You're going to be fine, Claire. But there was a reason this happened…"

"I'm an idiot," I interjected groggily, feeling her fingers brush through my hair.

"No, my child, not that. You need to understand that…you are you. This is pretty much your wake up experience- to realize that you don't have to be worried about things that you are." I snorted at that, deciding to play along. Besides, maybe if I could prove to myself that she was a hallucination she would leave.

"Such as?"

"Turning into your mother."

I stiffened at the words, some of the good content feeling leaving me but not enough that I bothered to move.

"But I already am," I murmured out, my eyes falling to my arm as I pulled up my sleeve. "There is the proof."

"No, that is proof of a mistake you made, a mixture of grief and depression brought on by guilt, and taking to heart the misplaced blame of others." She stopped there, her small delicate hand resting on my wrist. I watched in some type of aw as she stroked the scar, seeing it glow and change.

"I can not heal it completely, but I can make it less." When the eiry glow ceased. "To only prove to you on some level that this event isn't all in your head."

"Why?" I choked out, turning to look up at the woman. "Why help me?"

"Because you deserve it. There are people- of different kinds in the other realm. People that love you, that care about you, that want you happy. People that beg for forgiveness for what they've done to you."

"People? What people?" I muttered, taking a deep breath as she smiled down at me.

"Ah, a young enthusiastic soul. He follows you around a lot, has for years. Always seeking your happiness and wishing you would forgive yourself. Then of course there is her…" I stiffened and felt my eyes cloud over at the meaning of those words. "Ever seeking to atone, that one weary soul- once corrupted by such illness, is whole again. Only to suffer with what she did in life that can't be repaired."

"M-mama," I whispered, through my tears seeing the woman above me nod. "W-who are you?"

"I'm the Harvest Goddess- the deity that rules and cares for these parts."

"I don't believe you. I can't believe that there are souls that just…follow me around." The deity sighed, her eyes looking up towards the ceiling, smiling at the light.

"There- little Claire. That light shining through those small cracks is never there- that is the boy. Always trying to give you hope and the strength to cling to it." I didn't respond to the words, my eyes just drifting over to the small rays that danced through the cave. "And when you're out in your field, toiling away and you feel that smallest of breezes touching your face- that is her."

"Why…would you tell me this?" I gritted out through clenched teeth. And shut my eyes, facing the lake.

"Because despite it all, you have never been alone." As the words were uttered in a voice I hadn't heard in so long, the wind suddenly brushed over my face. I opened my eyes, seeing before me that woman.

"Clarabelle…" the word came off her lips slowly, her eyes darting away and her face turning down to the ground. Her blond hair fell over her green eyes as she remained still. "I can never apologize enough- never be in purgatory long enough to forgive myself for what I put you through," as I went to interject the Goddess placed her hand over my mouth, in a gesture to remain silent. "You were a child, and…you had no idea what was really happening around you."

"I was sick, in spirit, mind and body. I blamed you for things that weren't your fault. I tried to get better but I just couldn't…" She seemed to disappear at the words, before reappearing next to me. She leaned in, her eyes focused on mine. "You are not me- you never will be. That…isn't possible. You are much stronger than I was. And you have realized that you can take his help- without feeling weak. The one thing…that I ever did in an act to kindness towards you when you got older was to thrust you outside in that storm…" she trailed off there, closing her eyes. "Sick as I was, I didn't want my child to see me like that, to see what I planned to do. And I knew if I hadn't, I would have turned on you as well…"

I closed my eyes, recalling the day she died, when she had pulled the trigger.

"I never expect forgiveness. But please…live. Live on where I could not, enjoy your life and its gift- and never shun the love you have for others." I opened my eyes, ready to respond, only to look into empty space.

"W-where?"

"It was too much for you. She went back to the other realm," she Goddess murmured, looking down at me. "She said what she wanted to say. She expected nothing back."

"When will they find me?" I forced out, my voice hoarse and choked. I watched the woman above me shrug, shaking her head.

"Soon I hope. It will be dark soon. If…they don't find you today then perhaps tomorrow? I can't tell. Destiny and the like really isn't my area. I simply know that…you wont die in here."

* * *

"We have to stop, now Gray."

I carried on with my swing even after the old man had barked the words, determined to break through this level of the mines. It was damn frustrating that about every five levels or so that we had to excavate the damn place to find the next level.

"I won't stop," I growled, glaring at the man when his old hand grabbed the grip of the hammer.

"You will. Because if you don't, you'll only make things worse. If she's in there and still alive, and you make a wrong move you can cause a chain reaction and another cave in beneath us. There isn't enough daylight left for us to do any good today."

That was the only thing that the man could have said to me to make me stop, and it had the result he wanted. I dropped the hammer and took a shaking breath, simply glaring at the pile of debris in front of me.

_If she's still alive._

Claire had to be alive- she just had to be. I…I wouldn't be able to tell her I was sorry for yesterday if she wasn't.

_"To hell with you then,"_

"_Don't. I quit, alright. I just quit."_

Those were the words I said to her the last time I saw her. Because I felt teased….

"We'll find her tomorrow," Gramps muttered, his hand resting on my shoulder. "We're more than half way through the mine. There aren't that many more levels."

"Why in the hell is she so deep in the mines?" I growled, taking the drink Gotz offered me and chugging it. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until the ice cold water hit my tongue. It was soothing as it drizzled down my throat, soothing the dryness and aching feeling from breathing in so much dust for so long.

"She must have been looking for rare ores," Gotz supplied, scratching his thick brown beard and shrugging his large shoulders. "That's the only thing I can think of. No other reason to be this deep."

"There is no reason at all," I snapped, my eyes shutting as I leaned against the rock wall. "There isn't the first reason for her to be in this mine- let alone this deep."

"She might have been looking for an ore to upgrade her tools," Grandpa mused. I grunted in response, the idea of her being in here for that irritating me more. After all I could have gotten them for her. There was no reason for her to be in here.

Especially after she had been worrying over me being in here not to long ago.

"Come on, we need to get back to the surface."

"I'm staying right here." I felt my arm being pulled after my statement.

"No. It's too dangerous," Grandpa insisted, pulling me up. "We'll camp by the pond. There might be another cave in and we'll be trapped too."

"But she's still in here, and I'm not leaving without her," I hissed in response, not wanting to argue with the old man.

"Gray," Gotz said quietly, his large hand resting on my shoulder. "If something happens to you in here tonight you won't do her any good. Saibara and I can't do this on our own- we're both getting to old. So why don't you come to my place, we'll get some food, some sleep, and be back here at dawn."

I stood, somewhat reluctantly. I just didn't feel right- it was like I was giving up.

The night drug by, and I don't think I slept at all. Even if I wasn't constantly thinking about the woman in the mines, the loud snoring of the old man would have kept me up anyways. I leaned against the wall, looking up at the apposing window at the full moon. I only realized that it was only one man snoring when I felt a large hand on my shoulder.

"It's hard, I know," he whispered, offering me a cup of what a presumed was liquor, judging by the harsh smell. I took it anyways, and then without another thought choked it down. "Sitting her, thinking about her- if she's hurt. If she's scared…if _they_ are crying for you."

I furrowed my eyebrows a his words, realizing he was right. He did know- even more than me. He'd been on the receiving end of a tragedy, and it hadn't turned out alright for him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if she's not alright," I admitted, leaning my head back on the old cedar wall.

"You won't know- until you find her." Gotz offered, sitting on an old stool. "I'm hoping she's alright, that everything will work out for you."

"What…what did you do, when you found them?" I whispered, gripping my hair tightly. I couldn't imagine it- if Claire was my wife- which hell it didn't mean I loved her any less than that now- and we had a child…

A little girl that was the mirror image of her mother. Or a little redhead. Or a boy that was just like me…

Children were something that never crossed my mind. Even after our first time. I just…

Hadn't considered it.

The image of her, a little older, trapped in that mine with our child, our son or daughter, terrified me.

"They looked like they were sleeping…" Gotz said lowly, his face contorting in a mixture of grief and pain. "but they wouldn't wake up…" I remained silent, trying to give the man the time he needed. And if he chose to end the conversation there I was ok with that.

"I died that day." He finished, standing up and grabbing the empty cup from my hand. "We'll leave here in a few hours. Try to rest." That said the great man disappeared into his room.

And somehow I could see that. I know that put in his position, my family taken away from me- I would die like that too. Emotionally at any rate. Not that there was much here to begin with.

The next morning I was up before the two older men, shaking them out of their slumber and telling them we needed to go. By the time their old asses got up and down to the mines it would be daybreak.

Descending the levels of the mines seemed to take forever, no matter how quick I tried to go down the ladders with the bags strapped to me. Finally I ended up on the level we left off on, and without waiting for the other two men I dug for my hoe.

I heard the sound of dirt shifting and moving under the hoe, and then the scrap of metal of metal. I had found the entrance to the next level. I had cleared it about the time Gramps got off the ladder, and then without a word I headed down the new ladder. One that was unusually long.

I let out a low curse the moment I got into the level, because I'll be damned if it wasn't full of debris. Which meant I possibly could have had Claire out of here yesterday.

"I've found the cave in," I snapped, grabbing the lantern off my hip and holding it up, trying to determine the original layout of this floor- where the walls were supposed to be. The area I had gotten into was damn small compared to most levels…

"Start digging over there," Gramps barked, pointing to a pile of rubble and dirt. "This is the bottom level Gray. The one above it…well its gone. There is a cavern on that wall. So find it. She has to be in there…" he trailed off and I climbed over rubble as I began hacking away with my hoe, snatching violently back and watching the dirt and rock slide down.

He hadn't finished that sentence. But I knew what it was. If she wasn't in the cavern…

She was under the rubble in here.

I finally got a gap between the pile of debris big enough to put the lantern and my arm through, one eye peeking through the narrow opening.

The golden light flooded the area, reflecting off the large underground pond. At first I didn't see anything but rocks and the pond itself. But finally as I turned my head to the left, I caught sight of a golden mass of hair.

"Claire!" I shouted as I peeked through the tiny gap in the rubble, able to make out her form lying limp in the next section. She didn't respond, didn't budge, and that had my heart tightening painfully.

She couldn't be- she just couldn't be.

I started yanking and tossing rocks and rubble with no rhyme or reason, feeling my fingers becoming raw from the abuse against the coarse stones they scrapped over. But still it didn't matter. All that mattered was the tiny woman lying on the other side of this crap. As soon as I had a large enough whole to crawl through at the top of the pile, I wasted no time in climbing through it, landing with a loud thud on the other side. I winced at the feeling of landing on rubble and rocks, knowing I would more than likely have a strange pattern of bruises tomorrow.

The dirt and rocks beneath me made a scraping sound as I forced myself to my feet, starting over to Claire before I was upright- which only resulted in me nearly falling again. I was breathing heavily by the time I reached her side, dropping the lantern and my fingers immediately searching her neck as I held my breath, praying that there would be a pulse under them. I let out that breath the moment I felt the faint heart beat, my eyes shutting as I murmured thankful prayer.

She looked like she had just curled up here to go to sleep. I allowed my shaking hand to hesitantly reach out to touch her cheek. Her skin was cold, her face covered in small scratches and dirty. Her clothes were filthy, and torn- she looked like hell.

But when her eyes opened…and she gave me that faint smile… She was absolutely beautiful.

"G-Gray," he voice came out cracked and strained. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her hand grabbing mine weakly as she held my gaze. "I didn't mean for you to get mad-"

"No...just…it was my fault," I began, pulling her up in a sitting position and burying my face in her dirty hair. "There was no reason for me act that way…and say those things."

They could have been the last things I had said to her.

My fingers gripped her tangled hair, my chin resting on her slender shoulder as I fought back the stinging in my eyes. But in the end I couldn't stop it. It was all too much. Especially when I felt her tiny arms wrap around me and her chapped lips on the side of my face and she whispered into my ear "I…I love you. I do…more than I show."

"I-I know," I forced out, doing my best to keep my voice from cracking. "I knew already. I was.." just being stubborn I suppose. But I had wanted to hear her say it. After a moment of clinging to her and doing my best to compose myself I cleared my throat. I dug into my cargo pocket, grabbing the bottle of water and ripping the cap from it. I brought the bottle to her dried lips and she drank greedily from it- almost the whole damn thing. Her cold hand rested on mine that held the bottle, and then finally pushed it away.

"Are you…hurt?" I asked, eyes trying to look over her in the dim lightening. I didn't see her arms or legs laying in any weird angles.

"Yeah," she whispered, and I felt her shift. I pulled back to look at her grabbing the lantern and holding it up, her eyes searching the left side of her body. "My side…I was bleeding yesterday."

"Goddess," I muttered, my eyes focusing on the large section of dried blood on her clothes. The need to see her wound was overpowered by the knowledge that it could reopen it- or cause it to get infected with bacteria from within the mine. "Claire, we have to get you out of here and to the clinic. Can you walk?"

"Kind of," she murmured, her small hands grabbing my shoulders as she struggled to her feet. I helped her the best I could without grabbing her waist and when she fell against me I grabbed her arm and wrapped it around my neck.

"I'd carry you, but either way I'd put pressure on that, and I don't want to chance making it worse," I muttered to her as I guided her over to where I had come in at.

"Help her through the hole. We got her on this end," Grandpa ordered through the opening, and I complied. Of course in the end I did have to pick her up to get her short self onto the pile and able to slide down the hole.

The whole time we were trying to get her out of here, Claire didn't say much of anything, and other than her labored breathing and the occasional whimper she was pretty much silent. And it worried me. Because at least if she was grumbling or something like that I would know she wasn't as bad off as she looked.

"You're a lucky woman," Grandpa hissed as he finally got her on the other side of the rubble. "It's amazing that you're alive." I began to climb up the debris, opting to go out feet first now that I was less panicked- not bothering to stop the lecture Claire would receive from the old man one way or another. I slid out and let out a curse when I felt the rubble pull up my shirt and scrape my back.

As I stooped over and rubbed my back, I couldn't help but to look at Claire, seeing her eyes watching me, somewhat unfocused. Her face seemed paler as she leaned entirely against Grandpa, and in that moment I realized his arm was wrapped around her torso, close to her arms as he stared at her bloody side. And his arm was evidently the only thing holding her up, because when he shifted she slumped towards him.

"Boy, she needs to get to the Clinic quick. That…looks like it was bad when it happened."

"You two help her out of here. I'll go send Louis to make sure that the doc is ready for her when she comes in," Gotz stated, the great man beginning to climb up the ladder. "And I'll get the gurney from my house- it will make getting her to the hospital quicker."

I approached Claire more slowly this time, racking my brain to try to figure out how I should get her up the levels of the mines. It was obvious she couldn't really do it on her own, and I wasn't sure how I could carry her up the ladders without dropping her.

I took her from Gramps and ran a hand over her tangled hair, my eyes not really focusing on her but becoming more distant while focusing on the task at hand. My attention was brought back to Claire when she leaned into me, and at the gesture I helped her to the ground.

"You need to rest. So just…sit tight and we'll figure this out," I promised. The woman simply nodded, her eyes shutting as Grandpa got my attention.

"We're going to have to tie her to you somehow," Gramps muttered, old fingers running through his beard as he began digging through our excavation kit. It was something we had at the shop- a sort of prepare all for this situation when you went mining. He pulled some rope out, looking between it and me before tilting his head to the side.

"I suppose…the best way is to strap her to the front of you. That way if she loses consciousness, she's got nowhere to fall but between you and the ladder. If we strap her to the back of you she's liable to pass out and end up falling backwards- or choking you and making you both fall."

It made sense- but the question was how exactly we were going to do that.

"We'll have to make something like a seat. We'll have to tie it around her legs and her waist," Grandpa grunted as he began to unravel the rope. "Actually…If we have enough rope, and make a harness that goes around her legs, shoulders, and waist- and have enough to make you one and tie it to hers, we can tie her to your back securely. And you can get up the ladder quicker without having to mind getting her caught on it."

I got the basic idea of what he was talking about- like those climbing harnesses or the ones they used for rescues. So I took the rope from him, carefully beginning to tie it around Claire's shoulders. Better for it to loosen there as opposed to her leg on the way up. I focused on the task at hand, crossing the ropes and double knotting it in key points- around her waist and the middle of her back, securing the rope around her extremities and tugging it to test the strength of the knots.

"When I get you out of here, and I know you're going to be ok, we're going to talk about this," I muttered more to myself than to the woman I thought had passed out.

"I said I was sorry," she muttered, her eyes opening to glare up at me. "It's not like I planned this.I-"

"Had no business in here- let alone this damn deep in the mine," I interjected, my eyes narrowing at her. "Anything you needed from in here, I could have got. I know what to do when things like this happen. I've been trained for years for it. You're lucky you're alive…"

I was lucky she was alive.

I just held the woman's gaze, seeing her glare soften and her eyes eventually glance away from me.

"Let's get your harness together," Grandpa muttered, beginning to tie another rope around me.

In the end he had more than enough rope, and he managed to strap Claire to my back. It was an odd position- much like a piggy back ride I guess. But I suppose that was because her legs were much shorter than mine. I began to go up the ladder slowly, trying my best not to jar the woman on my back to much. On the way up I could tell when she moved in and out of consciousness or became weaker. When she was awake her hands gripped my shirt in front, and the grip loosened and her head tilted forward when she dozed.

About the 5th level up from the bottom I decided that it wasn't good to go slow. She needed immediate medical attention, because the rate she was going out and in couldn't be a good thing.

"Don't be scared to hurry when she's out," Grandpa cautioned as he helped me through the level. "She can't feel it then. It's the best time to hurry."

"I think I'm going to hurry at any rate. It can't be good for her to be in and out like that," I muttered, my eyes narrowing at the ladder to the next level. Grandpa gave me a stiff nod and quickly climbed up it. For an old guy he was damn quick.

The light from outside was damn near blinding when we reached the surface an hour later. Gotz came up quickly, pocket knife in hand as he began slicing the ropes that tied Claire and I together. Grandpa steadied her and then laid her on the gurney as I tried to stretch and walk off the extra weight.

After drinking some water I was ready to go. The old men could discuss this crap later. Gotz was watching me, and as soon as I stood up he joined me, standing at the foot of the gurney. "Let's go, Gray."

"Are they ready for her at the clinic?" I grunted as I picked up the head end and Gotz picked up the foot end of the gurney. We quickly and carefully climbed down from the Goddess pond area, and as soon as we got on the flat path at the bottom of the hill it was a B line right through Claire's farm.

"Ought to be." Was the only words I got out of the man. After that it was a thick silence that held us both through the quick trip. I honestly don't think I had ever made it to town this fast in my life.

I also was fairly sure I had never been so relieved to see Tim in my life. But the fact that he was waiting for us in scrubs had me feeling a little more at ease. No matter what kind of a person he was- he was a damn good doctor. I had to give him that.

I'm not sure how long I sat in the waiting room when Elli and Tim wheeled Claire away. I know I had heard murmurs and water running. I suppose they had to clean her some before they could patch her up- else dirt would be in the wound. But after the first fifteen minutes I didn't hear anything but machines and the occasional murmured male voice.

Eventually the door opened and they both emerged. Tim headed straight upstairs and Elli towards me. "She's still out from the anesthesia," Elli said as she grabbed my wrist, eyeing my hands. "Let's get you fixed up before you end up with an infection."

"Why is Tim," I began, only to be interrupted as I was yanked up by the tiny nurse, leaving my hat on the small table- all but forgotten.

"He figures you would rather me talk to you. He's giving you- and her, your space. He's done his job, and he'll keep an eye on her." The curtness of the woman's response was lost with her large grin as she began to wash my hands with antibacterial soap.

"Well was it bad?" I finally asked, ignoring the stinging feeling from the water.

"Yes," she answered without a second thought. " I mean…well its not life threatening. As long as the antibiotics work. It wasn't the best place she could have been with an open wound. She's bruised and banged up," She added, patting my hands with a towel and then bringing me back towards the examination rooms. She opened a cabinet, bringing out gauze and cream and tape. I remained silent as the nurse grabbed my left hand, carefully applying ointment and wrapping a few of the fingers.

"A few broken ribs. Her side…" she trailed off, her nose wrinkling at the thought. "Is badly bruised, as well as that gash…poor dear will probably have a big scar. It took 23 stitches to close. The area around it is a nasty purple shade," she murmured as she turned her attention to my other hand.

"Is that it?"

"Well understandably she's dehydrated, and I imagine her lungs are full at dirt and dust. She'll probably be coughing it up for a few days. We have her on a liquid IV to replenish fluids. And other than that, Mummy fingers," she let out a small giggle as she finished my last appendage and patted my hand. "I believe she'll be fine. It could have been a lot worse."

"Yeah," I whispered, following the nurse as she beckoned me to. She pointed over to the next room, and I bit the inside of my cheek to see the woman in the bed. A much cleaner woman than I brought in.

"I washed her," Elli said with a shrug, then turned back to me. "We couldn't do surgery with her being that dirty. You can go in- stay as long as you want. She'll have to stay for a few days, just so we can make sure there is no infection. After that you can take her home."

At that point the nurse stopped talking, which wasn't bad because I wasn't really listening. My feet moved on their own accord, and I was sitting in the chair next to the bed without a thought.

"Gray, I do suggest you go get clothes and shower before you sleep there all night," Elli chided. "Of course you can call your sister and ask her to bring you some, and you can use my shower…" I nodded at the woman in response.

"Uh- will you mind to call her?"

"Not at all." I heard her shoes clicking on the tile floor as she trotted away. I kept my eyes focused on the blond, her steady breathing, the rise and fall of her chest and listened to the constant beeping of the heart monitor. I was glad every time the annoying thing chirped, because it meant that this was real. She was alive.

I reached out for her small hand, my arm dragging across her crisp white sheets. But right before I touched her, I curled my fingers into a fist, my face burying in my other hand. I didn't really say much, but in my thoughts, I was mulling over what could have been- shit what probably would have been if there wasn't a higher power. So immediately my thoughts went into an onslaught of thanks and praise to the Harvest Goddess. They only stopped when I felt a soft hand on my fist.

I opened my eyes and looked at Claire. She was looking at me worriedly, her eyebrows knitted in concern. After a moment she shifted, her hand leaving mine and her fingers stroking my face. She gave me a weak smile, one that I returned. My hand came up and pressed hers against my cheek and I closed my eyes.

"Gray?"

_Thank you._ I thought for nearly the hundredth time in the last few minutes.

I turned my face in her hand, my lips pressing firmly against her palm before I wrapped my fingers around her hand and brought it to my chin, resting it on top of it and giving her a relieved smile.

"I'm alright."

I closed my eyes when she reached with her other hand, fingers playing with my hair before gripping it firmly and pulling me closer to her. I stooped over, eyes watching her curiously. She pressed her lips to mine clumsily, and I chuckled to hear the monitor chirp a little more quickly.

I gave her a small smirk when she pulled back, her hand releasing its light grip on my hair.

"You…need a haircut," she muttered, eyes diverting from mine as the bright red hue came over her face.


End file.
